The Dinner Party and other Tales
by givingthisatry
Summary: An assortment of M rated Dramione one-shots I intend to update regularly. An exploration of tropes, random ideas and spin offs from my other multi-chapter fics. Some dark, some fluff... some in between. Open to requests and challenges as they come up. More details inside.
1. The Dinner Party

**The Dinner Party and other Tales**

 **About:** A collection of M rated one shots all featuring Dramione. I want to try out a range of tropes and ideas rattling around in my brain. I may also throw in the odd spin off one shot from my other stories such as Stolen Memories or The Marriage Bond.

If you have read my work you'll know I make an effort to be mostly accurate, but I am not a stickler. I take liberties and I whilst I proofread, I often leave small errors I catch later if they don't undermine the story.

 **Warnings:** M for adult content. Seriously, there will be lemons. **If you are underage and/or offended by such content, please cease reading now.** Reading things you know you wont like and complaining only ruins it for others.

 **Note:** I am happy to take requests as well. If there is something you would like to read, let me know in the reviews!

 **Disclaimer:** No profit made and I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

 **The Dinner Party**

* * *

Draco hated these events. Loathed them. Dreamt about the day when he could retire and never see these people again – but it had to be done.

As he now had control of the family fortune, family business, and thus, the family image, he was obligated to host stuffy dinner parties for senior Ministry officials and prominent members of the business community.

Harry Potter once said that suffering through a single hour of one of these events was worse than one of Snape's positions classes when he was in a particularly foul mood. For once in his life, he was inclined to agree with the boy-who-lived-then-basked-in-media-attention-for-the-rest-of-his-life.

Begrudgingly, he had accepted Potter wasn't so bad after all– not compared to the other Ministry department heads. As Head Auror, Potter was always at his events and frankly, thank Merlin he was. He may have hung himself from the nearest chandelier if he didn't have some _reasonable_ company.

Between buttoned up career politicians and public servants, old racist pureblood elites and hyper-successful business types, it was a painful experience.

Then of course, there was the added discomfort of having to share a dinner table with Gryffindor's princess herself, Hermione Granger, the Head of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic.

No matter how much good he did in the world, she always looked at him with the same suspicion she had throughout their time at Hogwarts. If she bothered to look at him at all. In short, she was a constant reminder of his past mistakes.

Tonight her thick curls tamed and drawn into a tasteful up-do by a beautiful hair clip studded with rubies. He idly thought that it would look far better if they were emeralds. She had just the right complexion for green.

The hairstyle revealed her long, elegant neck on which she wore no jewellery. Most of the women in the room were from well to do pureblood families and the wives of his wealthy and 'charitable' guests. The Ministry hadn't quite caught on to gender equity yet and Granger being a department head was anomalous to say the least. She was the most well accomplished woman in the room – and one of the most well-respected individuals there generally.

The housewives all wore gaudy jewels around the necks – each trying to send a message to the others about her wealth and status. Having witnessed these displays for the entirety of his own life, he found the whole thing tiresome.

He much preferred Granger's neck. Creamy, unadorned… the kind of thing you could imagine your mouth all over.

 _Fuck, don't think these thoughts. Don't think these thoughts. Ron Weasley. Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom. Ah yes, that will do it – I'll never have an erotic thought again after that image._

Back to business. Boring conversation. Trying not to look down Granger's dress.

 _Gods, when did she get a rack like that? Fuck. Ron Weasley. Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom… in latex. Ah, much better._

He wasn't sure when his attentions towards the former fuzzy-haired bookworm had begun. Perhaps it was when he realised she looked stunning in anything she wore… and under those robes all of those years was not a frumpy body as he had assumed… but the body of a goddess.

Perhaps it was eavesdropping on her holding her own with misogynistic Ministry officials and closet racists from pureblood circles. Whatever it was, he couldn't help but covertly examine her with lust at every one of these events.

She was unattainable and it made every moment in her presence torture.

* * *

The dinner itself was typically painful. He sat beside Potter, who sat directly opposite Granger. Topics centred around a range of bills before the Ministry and a number of taxation issues. Potter looked like he would rather another round with the Dark Lord than to continue for another moment.

 _Poor guy, saves the world and winds up here._

Granger was predictably enthralled by some discussion or other about the welfare of magical creatures and the regulation of House Elves. He rolled his eyes and necked his champagne when no one was looking.

A nervous young waiter (it was no longer politically correct to use elves at these events) attempted to pour him more but somehow managed to drop the near-full glass, causing it to hit the table and empty its contents on Mr. Greengrass – father of Astoria, the woman he was supposed to marry in order to continue their noble family bloodlines. She was a twit, and it was never going to happen. He would sooner die a bachelor or jump the fence.

The rotund man scoffed at the young waiter. "This is what happens when we have to replace elves with _mudbloods_ ," he remarked, loudly enough for Potter, Granger, himself and one or two others in their section of the table to hear.

The boy looked mortified.

Draco was about to say something about the harassment of his staff when he saw Hermione lean forward to garner the prick's attention.

"Mr Greengrass. As the HEAD of Magical Law Enforcement – I would hate to have to act on what I have just seen and heard. The use of the term _'mudblood'_ may indicate ongoing loyalties to dark witches and wizards unknown who wish to continue on with Voldemort's legacy," she sighed thoughtfully. Although her tone was calm, her demeanour was threatening.

"I just think it would be such a bother to have to tear apart that beautiful mansion of yours looking for dark artefacts and the like… ohhh, and the interviews… every friend and family member… what a hassle, don't you think?" she asked him, shooting him a look Draco felt sure would cause the man to spontaneously combust.

The plump wizard cleared his throat. Draco knew that although it would kill him inside, Hermione had wielded her power over him perfectly. Families like his were always under suspicion with Ministry officials who were all waiting for the opportunity to get into their private vaults.

The man turned to the young waiter red faced. "I apologise for my language young man, it was a slip from a former life," he said with false graciousness.

The boy nodded with acceptance before scampering away – bottle in hand. Hermione smiled at Mr Greengrass and then excused herself politely.

He knew she wasn't headed in the direction of the ladies' room and given that she took off after the waiter, he concluded she was on her way to the kitchens. Excusing himself and asking Potter to play host in his absence, he followed suit.

* * *

When he arrived in the kitchen he was stunned to see Hermione with her hands in the sink doing dishes.

"Would you mind terribly, Damon, telling me why one of my guests is waist deep in the sink when everyone in here is equipped with perfectly good wands?" he asked his Head Chef, bemused.

"I'm sorry Sir, she insisted," he replied.

"Well, she always has been persuasive," he said, sending a glare in her direction. He was sure if her hands weren't in the sink she probably would have flipped him off.

"Everyone…" he announced, "take your evening break." The staff of Malfoy Manor did not need to be told twice and filed out of the room with military precision.

Once they were alone, Draco leaned on the side of the bench leisurely and watched her.

"Are you having some kind of life crisis Granger?" he asked finally, after observing her for a while.

"No Malfoy, I am not having a life crisis," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Considering a new career in hospitality perhaps?" he asked sweetly.

"No," she replied bluntly.

"Then would you care to explain why you are presently washing the dishes like Cinderella?" he asked.

"I am surprised you know about Cinderella, Malfoy," she responded evenly.

"I grew up in elite circles Granger, not under a rock," he shot back, unfazed.

She snorted and continued to wash dishes and place them into the large dish racks. He made himself comfortable by sitting on the bench and continued to observe her.

"Malfoy…" she warned.

"Yes Granger?" he replied.

"Why are you still watching me?" she asked.

"Because you have yet to provide an explanation for your bizarre behaviour and I need to establish whether or not you are having a psychotic break, love!" he shot back.

"Don't call me love," she said, scowling.

"Okay darling," he replied cheekily.

"Har... Har... Malfoy," she snapped, unimpressed with his childish response.

He continued to look at her expectantly until she finally cracked.

"Sometimes I forget. I sit in my office in my great life… surrounded by supportive friends… and I forget," she confessed.

"Forget what?" he asked gently.

Truthfully, he thought he might get a good verbal sparring session in – he wasn't expecting for her to confide something personal in him. She never did that. He was Malfoy to her. Untrustworthy Malfoy.

She turned towards him and they locked eyes. She held his gaze as she continued her explanation.

"That there are still people who will always see me, and people like me, as _mudbloods_ … sub-human… worthless," she said seriously.

"Old Greengrass is a prize twat Granger. Nobody likes him. If those tax bills go through he'll probably go broke or flee the country… don't pay attention to him," he instructed.

She stopped her scrubbing for a moment to address him. "That's very easy for you to say," she said dismissively.

"Perhaps," he conceded, "but that doesn't make me wrong."

Unexpectedly, she smiled.

"Are you feeling better? Will you stop pretending you're a house maid now?" he asked.

"I think I will do this a little longer," she said, "it always calms me down… and I would rather not go back in there and hex the man's balls off," she finished.

Draco snorted. "As much as I would _love_ to see that… I think that's a good idea. Can I help you?"

This time it was Hermione's turn to snort. "Draco Malfoy? Doing dishes? Like some kind of commoner? You don't need to lower yourself to that, dear," she laughed.

"Don't call me dear," he shot back in his best impression of her earlier.

"Okay then, sweetheart," she responded using her best exaggerated Malfoy impersonation.

Malfoy scowled. Q _uick witted little cow_ , he thought to himself.

"Just let me help," he whined. He didn't mean to sound like a petulant child but... sometimes one simply couldn't help these things.

"Malfoy, you would have no idea what you were doing and would possibly break this rather lovely china," she insisted, holding up a plate as if to drive the point home.

"That sounds like a challenge to me Granger," he replied playfully. He wasn't one to be easily disparaged.

She exhaled loudly and turned to him.

"Fine, let me get you an apron," she said, wandlessly summoning one from a nearby hook.

He put it on quickly, much to her amusement.

"Draco Malfoy in an apron… not something I knew I wanted to see but… frankly I think this would make an excellent yearly calendar," she said appreciatively, "let me do one more thing," she added mischievously, spelling the apron pattern to change to the cartoon lower half of a bikini clad woman, the likes of which one might see in a Vegas souvenir shop.

Draco looked down, unimpressed. "Hilarious Granger, have you ever considered a career in comedy?" he snapped.

Hermione giggled and flicked some water at him. "Shut up and help or fuck off Malfoy."

"The disrespect…" he mused, "and in my own home too," he responded without malice.

Hermione rolled her eyes and handed him a dish towel, "I'll wash, you dry," she instructed.

"Yes ma'am," he said obediently, unable to believe that he was assisting with housekeeping activities in what he had to admit to himself, was an attempt to flirt with Hermione Granger.

Worse yet, she was flirting back, giving him (false?) hope that his vivid fantasies of hitching her dress up and taking her on the stainless steel bench by the sink – apron be damned, might just come true.

* * *

They washed and dried for some time in comfortable silence. He wasn't about to admit that Hermione Granger was right, but there was something deeply therapeutic about the repetitive action of it. Although he could think of several other repetitive actions he would prefer to be doing right now.

"Since you have so kindly taught me how to engage in the muggle activity of dish cleaning, Granger," he said carefully, would you possibly like to stay for a drink after I get rid of all of these insufferable assholes?"

Hermione smirked as she did a drying spell on the front of her dress, which had been soaked by several loads of dishes and Draco occasionally finding it hilarious to splash her.

It seemed like an eternity passed where she said nothing. Perhaps he had made a miscalculation. Sure, they had a 'moment' by the sink… but that didn't mean she was going to want to be pals all of a sudden.

"Just an offer Granger," he added casually. He had always been an excellent actor. One had to be, growing up in a house full of Death Eaters.

"Is it smart for a woman to stay in a mansion alone with a man that owns several dungeons?" she asked mischievously. Merlin, she _was_ flirting with him. He had to do his best to remain calm.

"May I walk you to my personal living room in order to spare you from the goodbyes? I think Mr Greengrass would like to keep his balls. You can wait for me there if you would like," he offered.

"Offering to spare me from having to see all of those excruciating people again this evening…when did you become such a gentleman?" she asked.

He smirked and placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her down the narrow passage way. "I always have been a gentleman Granger, I merely…. Forgot my manners for a few years during the war," he said silkily.

"I am pleased you seem to have located your manners again," she said softly as he gestured for her to sit on his large, plush, emerald green sofa.

Draco handed her a large crystal tumbler of _firewhiskey_ and headed off to get his unwanted guests the hell off his property as quickly as possible so he could return to the beautiful woman in his living room before she changed her mind and ran.

* * *

"Where is Hermione?" asked Harry, the last to leave after seeing everyone else out of the floo along with Draco.

"She was understandably rattled by Mr Greengrass's comments and has gone home for the evening," he lied.

Harry smirked. An astute and accomplished Auror, he got the sense that wasn't quite the full story. Draco seemed just a little too cheerful to him. Not to mention, it had not gone unnoticed by the raven-haired wizard that Malfoy often shot Hermione covert but amorous glances.

"Understandable," said Harry, playing along.

"Well, I am going to go home to my wife. It really is lovely to have a beautiful woman waiting for you at home," he said innocently, projecting to Malfoy that the game was up.

Malfoy shuffled on the spot before regaining his composure.

"Quite," he said, "although I don't quite need to know just how excited you are to get home to your wife Potter, I don't think we are so close as to warrant this locker room talk," he said as prudishly as he could.

Harry simply smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder before taking a step towards the floo.

"I am simply saying, that, one should… appreciate… the attentions of a good woman," he said knowingly with a wink before climbing into the fireplace and disappearing.

"Prat," he mumbled to himself as he hurried from the room. He would be taking every secret shortcut in the Manor to get back to his lioness as quickly as possible.

* * *

"All done?" she asked him, looking up from the book she had helped herself to.

"Yes… I see you've made yourself comfortable," he said, amused.

"Well you did leave me in here unattended. What was I meant to do?" she asked, blushing lightly as she put the book back. She knew she probably shouldn't have touched his things, but she was bored… and a little bit anxious about what was to come.

Draco Malfoy had grown into what could only be described as an unfairly handsome man. He was repeatedly on every list of most eligible wizards and wherever he went, witches fell over themselves to get so much as a word from him. She knew it was shallow, but frankly, it had been a while for her. She had wanted to sleep with him for some time, and couldn't quite believe her luck when he came to the sink in a very obvious attempt to flirt with her.

"You can help yourself to whatever you like, Hermione," he said in a voice that caused her body to tense involuntarily.

He topped up her _firewhiskey_ and prepared himself one, taking a seat next to her on the sofa.

"You're a gracious host," she said, raising her glass to his. The crystal made a light tinkling as they clinked.

"Well, it was undoubtedly rude of me to leave a lady unattended for such a lengthy period of time. Possibly foolish as well," he mused.

"Foolish?" she asked, intrigued.

"I thought perhaps when I returned, you would have thought better of spending time with me and have disappeared," he admitted.

"It's a good thing you have such great taste in books…plus, I'm good at amusing myself," she said with a wicked smirk.

 _Merlin, did she mean for that double entendre?_ He felt his pulse quicken.

"Oh really?" he said provocatively, "sometimes we do have to take matters into our own hands, don't we?"

Hermione crossed and then uncrossed her legs. She had needed to take matters into her own hands a little too often lately, hence her decision to stick around to attempt a one-night stand with Malfoy.

"Why did you ask me to stay for a drink?" she asked him with a sultry look.

"Would you like the correct answer or the honest one?" he asked.

"How about both? I am greedy like that…" she said, licking her lips.

 _When did Hermione Granger become such a fucking vixen? Why was there not some kind of report in the Daily Prophet to warn the innocent bloody men of the world?_

Thinking of Longbottom and Weasley wasn't even enough to distract him from his lustful thoughts.

"The correct answer is we have not had much of a chance to get to know each other. I spent our school days being a terrible bully… and I understand why you have probably avoided me now as adults…. That is an honest answer too… it just so happens to be more proper of the two," he said.

Hermione smiled. "You were, factually, a terrible bully," she agreed. He held his hands up in mock surrender.

"And how about the other honest answer?" she ventured bravely.

She was going to make him say it. He knew it. Well fuck it. He was a Malfoy, they were hardly known for restraint.

"Because you're gorgeous and I was hoping you might let me fuck you all over this house tonight," he said matter-of-factly, his eyes challenging her.

She crossed and uncrossed her legs again and took a large drink of her _firewhiskey._

"Not very gentlemanly of you, Draco," she purred. He shivered at her use of his first name.

"What can I say? I guess I misplaced my manners again," he said, raising his eyebrows, "plus, I thought you might appreciate my candour."

"I do…" she said thoughtfully, "and are you going to ask me why I said yes?"

Draco let go of the breath he didn't realise he had been holding.

"Why did you say yes, Hermione?" he asked.

"Because I was hoping you might want to fuck me all over this manor tonight," she said, maintaining a straight face.

Draco swallowed. Hermione smirked and finished her drink.

"Why me?" he asked sincerely.

"Have you seen yourself?" she asked incredulously, surprised by the question.

She sat her glass down and climbed onto his lap, straddling him and bringing her face down close to his. She could smell the whiskey on his breath and figured hers must be the same.

"So, all you care about are my, admittedly flawless, good looks?" he asked, stroking the side of the perfect neck he had been fantasising about earlier.

She moaned softly when he began to gently form a line of kisses down the side of her neck, his hands resting on her thighs which were exposed due to her dress hitching when she straddled him.

"That and… you're not such a bastard anymore," she giggled, turning her head so their lips could be aligned.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that Hermione," he said genuinely. He had hoped she wanted him based on more than physical chemistry.

He wanted to be forgiven for his actions as a child. He wanted to be thought of well. By everyone, especially her. He wanted to think that a woman like her could want to be with him for reasons other than his good looks.

"Were you worried you were just a pretty face to me?" she said sexily, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Yes…" he breathed, capturing her lips again.

"Of course, you're not…." She began, "I've also heard about your stamina so there is that too," she joked playfully.

Draco raised his hand and gave her a stern slap on the arse for that one. She squeaked and then deepened their next kiss.

She leaned down and slid his trousers down enough to expose his hard staff which she felt press against her flimsy underwear.

"I like you," she breathed against his moist lips. She had been quite taken with him since they started having to spend so much time together given her role as a Department Head. She just avoided him because, well, it was hardly practical, was it?

"I like you too," he breathed, pushing her panties to the side.

"Fuck, Hermione," he breathed as she impaled herself on him with one quick motion.

He had wanted to take his time with it. Maybe seduce her… at least undress her. That went out the window as he began to fuck her, having failed to have got the clothes off either of their bodies.

 _Oh well, best laid plans and all that._

He would have to worship her properly later.

Perhaps the next dinner party wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

Stay tuned folks. Let me know in the reviews if there is something you would like to see a one-shot of!


	2. A Minor Obsession

**Synopsis:** Draco Malfoy has had an obsession with Hermione Granger for years, a very unhealthy one. A Vertiserum fuelled game leads to a night of violent delights for the pair.

 **Note:** I have plans to act on all of your requests at some point but for now I have had a try at "Dark Draco" (annora099). I would like you guys to be gentle with me here because Dark Draco is totally not in my wheelhouse and I don't think I am very good at writing him. But this is a good excuse to practice! I also might be incapable of going too dark.

 **Disclaimer:** M for adult content. Please do not read if you have issues with swearing, lemons and dark themes. I don't own Harry Potter (regretfully).

* * *

 **A Minor Obsession**

* * *

The Black family were known for being crazy. There was one in every generation. His mother seemed to avoid it somehow, but recently Draco was wondering if the Black in his blood had sent him mad, just like his dearly deceased psychotic Aunt Bella.

But why was it that Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune, successful student and acquitted Death Eater was going insane?

Because he was fantasising about Hermione Granger, of course.

His fascination had started at the Yule Ball several years ago and at the age of eighteen-miserable-years he was still hopelessly obsessed with Hermione Granger.

There had been other witches of course. His wealth and good looks had virtually guaranteed him witches to use to satisfy his urges since the tender age of fourteen. But not her, never her.

She never _really_ looked at him, even when she was looking at him.

That was the most infuriating part. Her refusal to see him.

Things had taken a darker turn when the dreams began.

He would have vivid dreams about tying her up and holding a knife to her throat.

 _"Do you see me now?" He would ask as she whimpered helplessly._

 _"Well, do you?" He would demand._

 _"Yes!" she would cry._

The worst part was that he would wake up hard, his erection throbbing until he eased the tension by stroking himself to the image of her below him, helpless and at his whim.

He would never do it of course. Or at least, he didn't think he would. It disturbed him he would even think about such things.

Enter the Black family mental illness. It wasn't his fault. Not really.

* * *

Sometimes the dreams were good. Tonight, he awoke from the most wonderful dream with the object of his desire.

 _They had graduated and met by chance in a charming café in London and got to talking about muggle literature._

 _Contrary to popular belief, Draco did see some value in muggle culture. He was an avid reader of great literary classics and he knew (from years of careful observation) that Hermione loved them too. Particularly romances._

 _He had charmed her with his knowledge and quick wit and she had giggled and flushed in the way that he so craved._

 _When he had asked her for dinner, she had said yes without hesitation._

 _After a perfect evening she had agreed to go home with him and let him make love to her. She had been everything he had hoped she would be and given herself to him willingly and with enthusiasm. No knives. No coercion._

When he woke up, he thought his heart may have broken with disappointment to find that he was alone in his bedroom.

And she was of course, asleep in the next room as she always was. Completely oblivious to the pain she inflicted on him.

The Head Girl and the Head Boy separated by only one small wall in their cosy dorm.

* * *

He couldn't tell if she was dating the Weasel or not. He and Potter had run off to be Aurors, not having quite the same regard for education as Hermione had.

He was glad that he had her to himself, but was unsure if she was writing him lovelorn letters and waiting until they could be reunited to have hideous ginger Weasley children and live in some kind of hole like his parents.

The idea of Weasley's paws all over her perfect little body was enough to send him into a murderous rage. He hoped no one had ever touched her that way, but he got the sense that this was unrealistic. If Weasley hadn't done it, someone will have.

Although he had been cleared of all charge after the war given his decisions on several occasions to help, or at least not hinder, Potter (mostly out of concern for Granger, not that he told anyone that) he wasn't without guilt. He had used _unforgivables_. All of them. With little remorse. Sometimes he had enjoyed it.

He often thought about what he would do to Weasley if he got him alone, for no reason other than that he had won the affections of the woman he wanted.

Draco wondered how many slices the git could take before he gave in and died, or begged him for a swift demise. These fantasies never failed to satisfy him, leaving him feeling in a markedly better mood.

That said, if the opportunity arose he would probably think twice.

If it was ever linked to him he would go to Azkaban, where he would never see her again. Not to mention the fact that if she knew, she would never forgive him. He would have less of a chance with her then than he did now – and frankly his chances were minimal as it were.

Also, she might love Ron, which would mean she would be in pain forever if Draco took him away. Could he subject her to pain forever?

He didn't think he could.

Is that what love felt like?

* * *

There she was, clearly a little bit sauced on _firewhiskey,_ sprawled out on the couch in the Heads Common Room in a muggle sun dress that made him want to tear it off.

Granger drinking was an interesting development. Ordinarily, he would ignore her as she ignored him, grunting as he went by. But today, in her vulnerable state, he decided it might be a good time to attempt to speak with the witch who had dominated his thoughts for years.

"Something wrong Granger?" he asked in his trademark cold, calculating tone.

She jumped when she realised that not only was he there, but he was talking to her.

"None of your business Malfoy!" she spat. It looked as though she had been crying and an open letter lay next to her on the couch. Despite her slightly puffy face, she still looked pretty.

"It is when you're blubbering all over our shared space and breaking rules by drinking on school property Granger, now spit it out!" he demanded, sounding almost as annoyed as he felt.

She looked at him with such hate, it almost pleased him. It was the first time he had read anything other than indifference from her since the war. For Malfoy, anything was better than nothing.

"If you must know. Ronald has decided to break up with me. He has met some other girl on Auror training who he finds entirely more captivating than my boring self," she snapped.

Draco silently thanked Merlin for this development and resolved to send Weasley some kind of gift for being such an idiot.

"Well, personally, I think he's a twat Granger. Does he not know who the fuck you are?" he said, more indignantly than intended as he sat on the chair opposite.

Hermione snorted and looked over at him with curiosity.

"You think me, a _mudblood_ , is better than Ronald… a pureblood?" she said, a hint of disbelief in her tone.

"Firstly, the Weasley family are an embarrassment to the pureblood community. Secondly, yes. You're the 'brightest witch of the age' and a war heroine. We all know you're going to fill a Gringotts vault full of gold in whatever your chosen career is. On top of that, you're a decent looking witch now you've found a spell that works on that birds nest you call a hair and your teeth have sorted themselves out," he said.

"Backhanded though they were, I appreciate your compliments Malfoy," she said, returning her attention to the ceiling.

Draco noticed a glass vial of clear liquid on the table and lifted it curiously.

"What's this then Granger?" he asked her.

Hermione looked over at him casually. "Oh, that? I won Slughorn's _Vertiserum_ challenge. As a prize he let me keep the vial I brewed for an 'important' occasion of my choosing. I had planned on putting it in Ron's beer this Christmas because I suspected he was cheating on me… but I guess he's confirmed that himself now so, no need," she explained flatly.

"Spiking your boyfriend's drink to probe him for evidence of his deception… sure you were sorted into the correct house Granger?" he asked, impressed by her deviousness.

Hermione laughed, but it wasn't warm and it wasn't happy. Not like the laugh in his dreams. The one he really wanted to hear. But, they were together and they were talking… this was progress.

This was his chance, and he was taking it.

"Yes Malfoy, I am sure I was not sorted into the wrong house," she said good humouredly.

"Well, what do you plan to do with it now?" he asked.

She clicked her tongue and thought for a moment before sitting up quickly and facing him.

"Why don't we play a game with it?" she asked, eyes sparkling.

"A game?" repeated Malfoy.

"Yes. A game," she said.

"You want to play a game with what is essentially a truth serum with a former Death Eater, Granger?" he said, looking at her seriously. He noticed a slight shiver in her when she caught on to his vague threat.

Hermione simply rolled up her sleeve to reveal her 'Mudblood' scar and looked at him impassively. "I doubt this will be my worst encounter with a Death Eater," she said evenly.

Of course, Bella had cursed the knife so that her scars would never heal. She was a true artist of cruelty. Ordinarily, he rather admired her, psychotic though she was. But not when it came to bastardising the body of the beauty in front of him.

He felt anger boil beneath his skin. If Molly Weasley (incidentally, now his favourite Weasley) hadn't offed her during the war, he would have done it himself based on her abuse of Granger alone.

"What's the game?" he asked, eager to distract himself from his thoughts.

"It's a variation of a muggle game that people sometimes play, where you can ask the person anything, and they have to tell you the truth. Only, because we have the _Vertiserum_ , the stakes will be higher as we both know it is literally impossible to lie," she explained.

"If the muggles play without _Vertiserum_ , what would be the incentive to tell the truth? Surely if you didn't want the person to know the answer, you would just lie…" he said, confused.

"They mostly tell the truth," responded Hermione.

"Why?" asked Draco, finding this hard to believe, not that he knew much about muggles. Perhaps they really were that simple.

"For the thrill," said Hermione. "Don't you find that there is a certain excitement in telling the truth sometimes? Especially when it's a bad truth… just to see their reaction," she said in a way he was sure was not intended to be seductive, but definitely was to him.

The implication that there was a dark side to Granger that was unexplored certainly thrilled him.

"Will you play?" asked Hermione seriously.

"I don't know if you would like the truth from me Granger. Surely you have some friends to ask…" he said, unsure if he wanted to risk exposing her to his darkest desires.

"Yes, but I doubt they would be as interesting as you," she said, "is the truth really that bad?"

"Yes," he said softly. He supposed he could always wipe her memory when they were done.

"Then I want it," she said decisively.

Draco leaned forward and took the vial. If she wanted to play this dangerous little game of hers, so be it.

* * *

Once they were sure that the potion had become active in their systems, the game began.

"Ladies first," said Draco graciously.

"Ok," replied Hermione.

"Have you ever used an unforgiveable curse?" she asked.

"Straight to the big ones hey Granger? The answer is yes," he replied. "Though I don't think that would be surprising to anyone."

"Which ones?" she added.

"All of them," he said evenly.

Hermione's eyes bulged a little before she got control of herself. She clearly became uncomfortable very quickly, much to his delight.

"I always assumed other people did the dirty work for you," she said. He decided not to comment further on that, he merely smirked.

"My turn love," he said casually. "What do you think of me?" he asked. He was desperate to know the answer, but he reclined gracefully on the couch as though he didn't have a care in the world.

Hermione looked like she was trying to choke down the answer, but the potion wouldn't allow her to.

"I think you are really fucking sexy," she blurted out, visibly disgusted.

"Go on…" said Draco, his heart hammering in his chest. Maybe he would get to have her one day after all…She said herself she thinks he's attractive.

"I think you're as intelligent as me but not as focused so you will never best me in any subject but flying, and that's based more on the fact that you had the dual advantages of being raised with it from a young age and not being afraid of heights," she said. Draco rolled his eyes. Of course, she had rationalised not being able to come first when it came to flying.

"Anything else," he asked provocatively.

"I'm a little bit afraid of you," she admitted, looking like she wanted to die for saying such a thing. "Living in this dorm with you… the way you look at me sometimes... it's just… unnerving."

"Regret suggesting this game Granger?" he asked cockily.

"Yes," she sulked, sinking back into the sofa.

"Have you used any _unforgiveables_?" he asked her.

"Yes," she replied evenly.

"Interesting. Little miss perfect did a bad thing. What was it Granger?" he asked tauntingly.

"All of them," she whispered, her eyes darkening.

Draco swallowed. It shattered the image he had of her. Pure, light… all that was good in the world…but oh, somehow, he liked her more now. So much more.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked.

"That's enough questions, it's my turn…" she said defensively.

"You can't avoid it. I asked the question. Answer honestly, did you like it?" he asked bossily.

Unable to fight off the _Vertiserum_ , she answered.

"Yes."

* * *

Draco moved to sit next to her on the couch, noticing her stiffen at his proximity. He smirked.

"Still a little afraid of me Granger?" he asked.

"Yes," she admitted, the potion ruining any attempt she may have made to bluff.

"No doubt that wouldn't stop you putting up a hell of a fight if I stepped out of line though would it?" he asked.

"No," she said sternly.

He looked at her with a half-smile. "Good. I like that about you, you know," he said.

"I didn't think you liked anything about me Malfoy," she said coldly.

"Is that so? I guess this means you're not right about everything then. I like plenty of things about you," he said, his tone now laced with something a little more dangerous.

"What do you like about me then?" she asked, crossing her legs and turning to face him.

Brave little witch, he thought. He could tell from her body language that she knew he could be a threat to her. She was reacting as many had before her when they realised that despite his good looks and charm, it wasn't quite so smart to be in a room alone with him.

Knowing this, she continued to press on with the game. Brave or foolish – perhaps a touch of both.

"I like everything about you Granger. I like the way you looked that night at the Yule Ball. I like that you best everyone academically and have no qualms about lording it over them. I like that you're a scrappy little fighter. I liked the grace with which you took that torture from my Aunt. I like that you always do what you feel is right. I like your ridiculous hair. I like your lips. I like it when you wear those pyjamas with the love hearts down to the kitchens when you think no one is watching because they make your arse look spectacular…" he said.

"You watch me when I go to the kitchens?" she asked, alarmed.

"Yes," he replied. Unable to lie even if he wanted to. But he wanted to tell the truth. She was right. It was thrilling.

"Do you follow me often?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes," he responded.

"Why?" she asked.

"I think I am quite sick, Hermione…" he said, his tone dangerously low.

He saw her hand curl around her wand and smirked.

"Do you intend to hurt me?" she asked. Clever witch. He had to answer honestly and his answer would become the basis for her decision regarding the wand she was gripping so tightly.

"Not really," he replied.

"Elaborate," she demanded, moving to stand. Draco reached out an arm and pushed her back down with ease.

"You wanted to play a game Granger. You wanted a thrill. Well here it is. Don't you dare leave before this is done," he warned, showing her the end of his own wand.

"Elaborate," she demanded, with even more force.

Pointing his wand to the side of her throat as he felt the tip of hers at his thigh he continued as though there was not the looming threat of hexes being thrown.

"I don't plan to hurt you, but I have had… dreams," he explained.

"What kind of dreams?" she asked, more genuine curiosity in her tone than fear. Her wand was still firmly in place, but he got the sense that she wasn't as horrified as she really should have been in this scenario.

"Some of them are nice. I recently had one where we met in a café after graduation, quite by chance, and we talked about muggle literature and you finally saw that I could be nice and charming and you agreed to come for dinner with me. After the dinner I took you home and we made love…" he said, relieved to finally tell her this.

"And the not so nice dreams? What do they involve?" she asked.

"Curiosity killed the cat Granger," he warned.

"Answer. You know you have to," she said coolly.

"You whimpering, beginning for my mercy…. My knife to your pretty little neck," he said maniacally.

"Do you intend to act on this?" she asked him.

"I don't think so," he replied, "I just have fucked up fantasies sometimes."

Hermione seemed satisfied with the answer he gave, withdrew her wand and gulped down some more _firewhiskey_ from her open bottle.

Following her lead, he lowered his wand as well.

After several minutes of unbearable silence, he needed to know what she made of his confessions.

"What do you think about what I have told you Granger? That I dream about kidnapping you and cutting you and fucking you and talking about Shakespeare with you… that I have been watching you since the Yule Ball, undetected, I might add… you have to have an opinion about this… fuck knows you've got one about everything else," he said. Frustrated at the usually talkative witch's silence.

"What do you plan on doing with me now that you've told me this?" she asked.

His witch really was a smart one. Of course, she realised right away he wouldn't give her this information and then let her walk away with it.

"I was thinking I might let you go to bed, come into your room, press my wand to your temple and wipe this evening clean from your memories," he answered, honestly of course.

"Funny, I was thinking I might have to do the same with you," she said casually, reaching forward to run her hand along his aristocratic cheek bone.

* * *

Draco threw her against the wall like a rag doll. He had no regard for if it might hurt her. He hoped it did.

When she had touched him, that was it. He was a man possessed.

He rose from the sofa, grabbed her by the arm and yanked her from where she sat. Of course, being Granger, she had put up a fight, scrambling to get away, but he was too physically powerful for her. He got her wand away with ease.

She hadn't expected it, but she should have.

He felt her legs wrap around his waist as he pressed her further into the cold stone of the wall. _That's right Granger_ , he thought darkly.

"How does it make you feel, to know these things?" he asked huskily as he bit her neck, hard enough to break the skin.

"It turns me on," she groaned. When he looked at her, he saw a brilliant blush creeping from her cheeks to her chest.

"You like it?" he asked incredulously, loosening his grip.

"Fuck you Malfoy!" she spat, hitting him in the face. "How dare you humiliate me like this!"

He smirked cockily as he grabbed her arms and shoved them above her head.

"If you can't behave, I'll have to restrain you," he barked as he pressed the outline of his hard length in his jeans against the delicate lace of her panties.

He could tell she didn't want to be enjoying what was happening, but she was. He knew that she knew what she was doing when she touched him. The brightest witch of her age knew damn well that she was sending an invite to a man obsessed.

What's more, she knew it was fucking dangerous and proceeded to do it anyway. Clearly, she had some dark impulses of her own.

Hermione moaned and strained against him as his mouth hovered over hers. When it came to it, he was nervous to kiss her. What if it didn't match up to his fantasies… what if it did?

She made the decision for him when she pushed forward and planted her blood red lips on his.

Shocked, he let go of her arms and used his own to cage her in. Forcing her lips apart, he roamed her mouth with his tongue, nipping and licking his way around it.

Her delicate hands shot up to hold him either side of his neck as she pulled him in close with her thighs. The violence of the previous moments were all but forgotten as time slowed and he kissed her languidly and sensuously, running his fingers through her infuriating curls.

"Do you want to fuck me?" she panted as he trailed kisses down her neck, massaging the broken skin from his earlier bite with his tongue. He regretted doing such a thing, but enjoyed the slight metallic taste of blood as he nursed it.

He grunted and rubbed his erection against her as he mumbled a response into her neck.

"What the fuck do you think Granger? So hard you won't be able to walk out of here."

She moaned and ran her hands down his defined chest. All the Quidditch had paid off.

"I want you to fuck me," she purred in his ear.

Her legs tightened around him instinctively as he pulled them back from the wall and began to walk towards his bedroom.

He may not be a gentleman or a particularly mentally healthy person, but he wasn't going to fuck the woman he had obsessed about for years, fully clothed, against a bloody wall for the first time. He at least had the self-control to manage that.

Draco was going to take her to his bed, and savour it.

* * *

She was all curves and soft edges. Supple, womanly and the most delicious thing he had ever had the pleasure of unwrapping.

"Promise me you won't erase this memory," she begged as he entered her slowly, letting her adjust to his admittedly large size. As he suspected, she wasn't a virgin, but he wasn't disappointed. She could never disappoint him.

"I won't," he promised, grazing his teeth along her hardened nipple. He wasn't about to let her forget she did this willingly, or what a good job he was doing of pleasuring her. He wanted her to come back, after all.

She groaned with approval when he finished filling her to the hilt, withdrew and filled her again with a firm thrust.

"mmmmm… just like that," she instructed breathily as he continued his pace, sucking on her breasts and lowing his hand to stimulate her nub.

After a while, he gripped her hips possessively and kissed her neck as he quickened his pace.

"You will only fuck me from now on, Hermione," he whispered against her neck.

She gasped as he thrust violently into her and pushed her head to the side.

"Answer me. Tell me you will only fuck me," he demanded.

He could feel her tightening around him. Naughty, naughty girl.

"You like this?" he said through another violent thrust.

"Yes," she gasped, approaching her peak.

"You don't want to be made love to?" he purred, nipping her earlobe.

"I want it all," she choked out as she fell over the edge into bliss.

If his queen wanted it all, he would give it to her. She had willingly gifted herself to him, knowing all about his stalking and his sick fantasies indicating that there was a sickness in her too.

As such, she was never going to whimper under his knife.

Unless of course, she wanted to.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

Reviews appreciated. Still keen for suggestions, tropes or things generally you would like to see me write.


	3. Caught Out

**About:** Draco comes home from Quidditch unexpectedly to find Hermione in a compromising position which changes the way he thinks about her entirely.

 **Note:** Okay so, I was in two minds about whether or not to post this. I have been sitting on this for a while and wondering about whether I should extend it, improve it somehow... etc. But I think I have given up and accepted this is what it is. Written on a whim. I think as Dramione fans we all like a certain formula (not that unexpected surprises aren't fun) so you should get some enjoyment out of it anyway. ALSO, shout out to **RufusReads** who said _"Anything with Hermione on all-fours"_ which triggered my memory that this story existed. I will probably explore that one a bit more later on but I hope this satisfies you in the mean-time!

 **Note-Note:** Those who are reading my multi-chap 'The Marriage Bond' should enjoy that I have written a mean Blaise for once! I'll update that soon by the way.

 **Disclaimer:** Rated M. I am serious. If you don't want to read lemons... why are you here on chapter three? If you are not old enough… I get it but you shouldn't be here… please leave. Also note that I don't own Harry Potter. If I was JK Rowling this would be way better written.

* * *

 **Caught Out**

* * *

It was an unusual occasion when the Slytherin team was let off Quidditch training, but the relentless lightning storm had put the coach off sending anyone up, lest they get struck from their brooms and fail to play in this year's championship.

Draco Malfoy was in good spirits as he led Blaise Zabini to the Heads common room, which he now shared with the Head Girl, Hermione Granger.

At first, he had been apprehensive about sharing with Granger, but he wasn't going to turn down the opportunity to be a Head when he returned for his final year after all he had been through. Having narrowly avoided Azkaban, mostly on the good word of Potter, he was grateful for the opportunity to prove himself.

For her part, Granger was an agreeable roommate. Their classes and extracurricular activities had them run on different schedules and they were scarcely in the common room at the same time. When they were, they exchanged polite nods and that was about it. Over all, far more painless than he expected.

Granger was still every bit the conservative, boring little bookworm he had grown up with – but she never told the teachers when he snuck girls into his room. In exchange, he respected her space and refrained from insulting her heritage.

* * *

When Draco walked into the room he immediately noticed that robes, male and female, strewn about the floor haphazardly.

"Not yours I take it?" asked Blaise.

"No," said Draco suspiciously, looking around the room.

That's when they heard it. The distinct sound of a woman's moan, coming from the bathroom.

Blaise smirked deviously. "Looks like Granger didn't think Quidditch would be cancelled," he said, rubbing his hands together.

"This is going to be fun," said Draco, throwing himself down on an armchair and angling it towards the bathroom.

"I didn't think she had it in her," laughed Zabini, pulling a bottle of _firewhiskey_ from his bag.

"Neither did I," replied Draco, doubting everything he ever thought about Granger, who was clearly enjoying a good fuck with an anonymous Hufflepuff (based on the uniform on the floor) in their shared bathroom.

"I can't wait until she realises she's been caught. The look on her face is going to be priceless," said Blaise, passing Draco the bottle.

Draco laughed at made himself comfortable.

* * *

Hermione finished brushing her hair and put on her silky night slip which she kept in her bottom drawer for such occasions.

She smiled to herself as she watched the attractive Hufflepuff put his underclothes back on in the mirror. She figured his robes were probably somewhere on the common room floor, like hers. No matter, Malfoy wouldn't be back for hours yet.

What Justin Finch-Fletchley lacked in imagination in the bedroom, he made up for in stamina.

She always called on him before an important exam to relieve stress and take her mind off things. It was easy enough to keep the liaison secret. He wasn't one to kiss and tell and Malfoy was never home at this time as he never missed Quidditch, rain hail or shine.

So, when she walked out of the bathroom, scantily clad in something she never would have worn in his presence, she jumped with shock to find Malfoy and Blaise Zabini sitting on their respective armchairs, which they had angled towards the bathroom. Both looking like cats that got the cream.

Of course, she hadn't thought to cast a silencing charm… she had been certain that Draco wasn't back for hours. She could have kicked herself. Hermione could, quite literally, have died with embarrassment. Of course, they knew exactly what she had been doing in there. They had heard it. How bloody long had they been there anyway?

"Not expecting to see me Granger?" gloated Malfoy.

"You didn't tell me she got around dressed like that?" said Blaise, eying her barely-there silk outfit, "keeping her for yourself, were you?" Hermione crossed her arms self-consciously.

Draco snorted. "Zabini, if I had have seen her walking around dressed like that, perhaps I'd have endeavoured to have been at home more," he said evenly, openly leering at her.

"You are both disgusting!" she exclaimed, her face flushing red.

"She's pretty when she's embarrassed isn't she Draco?" asked Blaise.

"If you like that sort of thing…" said Draco nonchalantly, waving his hand in dismissal.

"Fuck you both!" snapped Hermione, picking up Justin's clothes and stomping back into the bathroom. She made a point of slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"I am so sorry… he's never been here at this time before," explained Hermione, mortified.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart," he replied, it's hardly going to damage my image, now is it?" he said with a wink. _No, just mine_ , she thought darkly.

Steeling herself, she opened the door again and awkwardly walked Justin to the portrait hole. She could feel the Slytherins' eyes on her as he placed a kiss on her cheek and turned to leave. All she could do was thank the gods that they didn't say anything to the Hufflepuff himself, though she knew she would be on the receiving end of it once the portrait hole was closed.

"I'll… uhh, send you an owl," she said, before closing the door.

"The old 'don't owl me… I'll owl you'… poor bloke" said Blaise, suddenly behind her.

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin. Something about Blaise had always given her the creeps.

"So jumpy princess, it's only me," he said, his lips to her ear. She felt her back stiffen.

"I never knew you had it in you Granger… I may have paid some more… attention…"he said, moving a wet lock of hair away from her neck, "to you… if I had have realised you were such a naughty little witch," he breathed in a menacing tone.

Hermione instantly regretted leaving her wand in the bathroom. How could she have forgotten all of Moody's teachings? _Constant vigilance._ She was a prize idiot. She lived with an ex Death Eater for Merlin's sake. How could she have let her guard down!?

"Don't touch me Zabini," she said, turning around with false bravado. She was, quite literally, back into a corner.

"That's not very polite," he said in a hazardous tone, "I'm only being friendly," he added, pressing his wand to her up.

Hermione tried to think of the best way out of it. He had a wand, she didn't. He had masculine strength, she didn't. Surprise was all she had. She was about to kick him in the family jewels and boot out of the portrait hole behind her when, to her shock, Malfoy stepped in.

"Now Blaise, I don't think that's any way to treat a lady… were you not taught any better?" he asked coolly, walking over in a few graceful strides to stand by his friend.

Blaise raised both of his hands in innocence. "Just having a bit of fun Draco, I didn't realise she was yours," he responded.

Hermione wanted to correct him and tell him that she didn't belong to either of the disgusting bastards in the room, but she thought better of it. This was one of those rare situations where she thought belonging to Malfoy might be better than the alternative. With this in mind, she said nothing and merely looked at him.

"She's not mine, but I think she would prefer it if you kept your distance," said Draco in a tone of mock friendliness that sent a shiver down Hermione's spine.

Malfoy had been a Death Eater after all. It was easy to forget at times, but the snotty little brat she grew up with had grown into a rather accomplished dark wizard, and had likely committed a number of atrocities before his defection at the end of the war.

She didn't know much about the dynamic of relationship between Blaise and Draco, but it was clear to her that Malfoy had pulled rank over his friend.

"Noted," said Blaise snottily as he made his way to the table to collect his bag and _firewhiskey_.

Hermione did her best to be invisible as she scuttled away to collect her things from the bathroom as Draco sent Blaise on his way.

 _How embarrassing, having to be rescued by Malfoy. Malfoy of all people_ , she thought angrily to herself. Not to mention how strange it was that Malfoy had actually come to her rescue. He didn't even let Blaise toy with her first for a laugh. _What an embarrassment you are_ , she thought to herself angrily. She would never, never, be without her wand again.

She took her time in the bathroom, hoping that Malfoy would have gone to his room by the time she came out.

No such luck.

* * *

When she came out of the bathroom, he could tell she was unhappy to see him there. She still had a delightful flush on her face from the explicit activities she had been engaging in earlier. He liked that look on her.

"Finch-Fletchley eh Granger?" he asked, handing her back her clothes which he had picked up from around the living room and folded carefully.

"Not that it's any of your business Malfoy, but sex can be an excellent stress reliver before an exam period and…" she began to ramble.

"Really? You're going to credit _Finch-Fletchley_ with your academic performance?" asked Malfoy, an attractive smile gracing his lips.

"Why am I even explaining myself to you? You're in no position to judge me. Half of the female population of the school has been in that bed of yours… I do hope you're up to date with your cleaning spells," she said cuttingly.

"As opposed to you who just shags them in the shower. Saves you washing the sheets hey Granger?" he hit back.

"What makes you think I only shagged him in the shower?" she asked, taking a step forward and cocking her eyebrow.

"Touché Granger. They do always say it's the quiet ones," he purred.

"Yes...well," she said uncomfortably clearing her throat. She was suddenly nervous… why was she nervous?

"I had better go to bed," she managed to say smoothly.

Draco didn't want her to go. She looked so awfully pretty with her wet hair and rosy cheeks. He had never noticed that her lips were naturally blood red and her eyelashes were long and silky. He'd missed that her eyes had flakes of gold in the brown and that she smelled of strawberries after a shower. Similarly, he had overlooked her prominent collarbones and her plump breasts, and Merlin, those tanned, slender legs.

For the first time in his life, he registered that Hermione Granger was… attractive. Really attractive.

* * *

Hermione made to step around him, but he shot his hand out immediately to hold her in place.

"I like what you're wearing Granger," he said huskily, stepping into her personal space as Zabini had. This time, however, she wasn't afraid. There was a quality to his tone that told her that he was no threat to her. She was excited by it, by him.

She looked up at him and bit her lip. "Thank you," she said softly, allowing their eyes to meet.

"It looks soft… may I touch it?" he asked hoarsely.

She felt heat pooling between her legs at his request. Draco Malfoy... THE… Draco Malfoy… Death Eater… womanizer…was asking her for permission to touch her. Now she knew how all of those poor witches had ended up between his sheets. He was impossible to say no to with that look and tone. _Bastard._

"Yes," she managed to squeak.

Gently, he took his hand and ran it down her spine and rested it on the small of her back.

"Silky," he remarked, almost to himself.

Hermione said nothing, she just stared at him, waiting to see what he did next.

Slowly, he trailed his hand from her lower back around to her abdomen and stopped there, as if waiting for permission to continue.

"Yes," she said delicately, as if to answer his unasked question.

He used his other hand to pull her closer and then ran both hands from her shapely hips, up to her waist, and finally settled on her breasts. She let out a soft whimper. There was something so soft and so sensuous to what he was doing with her. Hermione was enthralled by it.

"You know Granger," he said, pushing her damp hair to the side to reveal her bare neck. "If you needed someone to relieve your stress, you could have asked me," he purred, nibbling on her earlobe as he continued to caress her breasts.

"mmmmmm," she said as he began to press his lips to her throat gingerly, as if waiting for her to push him off her. "I didn't think you would be interested…I have dirty blood remember," she managed to choke out between gasps. How was he doing this to her with only a few kisses and touches?

She felt him slide his hand down to her thigh and slip it under the hem of her silky dress. She wasn't wearing any underwear. They were in the pile of folded clothes Draco had given her which she had haphazardly thrown onto the side table the moment he began to touch her.

He let out a pleased groan when he found her bare and wet for him.

"I think you're filthy Granger… but not because of your blood. Because you let that Hufflepuff fuck you all over this place and now…." He said, slipping two fingers into her aching core, "you're going to let me do the same."

Hermione let out a moan and leaned back against the wall, giving herself over to the pleasure he was giving her.

* * *

He loved the way her chest was heaving and the way her hips rocked as if to beg him for more. He loved the idea that another man had enjoyed her that night and now it was his turn. The perfect little prude, not so prudish, but alarmingly still looking rather perfect.

Draco never could have picked that Granger would be such a wild one, but he was more aroused by her than he had ever been. He wondered how many dirty secrets Miss Granger had…and what she might share with him if he asked her nicely enough.

The idea of her intelligence and smart mouth combined with the body in front of him was a thrilling to say the least. So many possibilities.

"What do you want now pet?" he asked huskily, withdrawing his fingers and pressing them into her mouth. She sucked her essence with enthusiasm, looking at him through half lidded eyes.

"Actually, I need to finish my homework," she said innocently. Pulling away from him and moving towards a pile of books and parchment in front of the fire.

Draco's jaw hit the floor. "Right now?" he asked, frustrated beyond belief.

"Yes, right now," she said flirtatiously.

He was confused by how she could be so aroused and ready for him one moment and talking about homework the next. Then he realised what game Miss Granger was playing.

Carefully, she laid on her stomach by the fire, taking her quill and opening her text book. Deliberately (he was sure of it) she exposed herself to him, positioning herself so her delicious behind was angled upwards. She was basically on her knees, extending him an open invite to do what he wanted with her.

Astoundingly, she began to actually do the homework. In his mind, that made it even better.

* * *

Hermione didn't look back as she heard his zip, but she knew he was going to take her up on her offer.

She smiled deviously as she scribbled out a few notes on her herbology homework, pleased she was such an excellent multitasker.

Hermione squirmed in anticipation as she felt him behind her.

Gently, he placed his hand on her lower abdomen and drew her closer to him, so her behind was flush to his pelvis. She felt his large arousal against her inner thigh and groaned.

She wasn't sure what had gotten into her, crawling onto the floor and offering herself to Draco Malfoy of all people, but she couldn't bring herself to care. The way he had touched her left her without any doubt that she wanted him to take her. She also knew that, being Draco Malfoy, he wouldn't turn down the opportunity to play a game.

She expected him to enter her quickly, hard and fast, but was attracted by the fact that he appeared to be taking his time to savour the moment. Running his hands all over her body, kissing her spine… massaging her thighs.

Before tonight, if she were ever to guess, she never would have picked him for this kind of lover.

Rocking her hips backwards and forwards against him, she pretended to continue her homework.

Gently, he moved her hair to the side and leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"You are quite the surprise Hermione Granger," he purred. She smiled and turned her head to face him. "So are you, Draco Malfoy," she whispered. Instantly, he captured her lips with his and kissed her passionately. She moaned into his mouth and bucked against him.

"You don't seem to be getting so far with that homework Granger," he said tauntingly, dragging his lips away from hers. "Are you distracted?" he asked innocently.

"A little," she responded seductively. "It's really…" she began, feeling him chuckle against her neck as he entered her leisurely from behind. "…Hard," she finished with a groan.

He moved infuriatingly slowly, filling her inch by inch, and it took her everything not to demand that he take her harder, faster. She couldn't believe he had the kind of patience to do this, because he was using up every last ounce of hers.

* * *

He took his time to savour it. Who knew if she would ever let him do this again? He knew she was having a good time, but this was Granger – she may never look him in the eye again after this, let alone let him do the kinds of things to her he was already fantasising about.

Draco figured this might be a one off. A simple case of the stars aligning. So, he took his time making love to her, basking in the mutual pleasure of it. All the while hoping that maybe, if he pleased her enough, treated her well enough, she might want more – because he did.

He never had Hermione picked as the kind of little minx that would have the gumption to lay down and offer herself up in a little homework roleplay, but he was thanking Merlin that she was.

Despite having already, by her own omission, been shagged more than once that night, her muscles somehow gripped him like a vice, every movement was exquisite agony as he tried to maintain a steady pace.

She squirmed underneath him and buried her head into the rug, rewarding him with soft moans as he continued to rock against her gently.

Eventually, it wasn't enough for him to watch her like that. He needed to see her face, so he withdrew from her and rolled her onto her back.

She looked like a goddess with her hair fanning behind her as he gripped the luxurious curve of her waist as she brought her legs up to wrap around him.

From this angle, he got to kiss her more, her lips, her cheekbones, her neck. He lifted her arms up and kissed her palms, her wrists – all while she moaned softly beneath him. It wasn't the way she had moaned in the bathroom, it was gentle and understated. For Draco, it was like a sirens song and his every move became a pursuit of the beautiful little noises she made.

She rocked herself back and forth in perfect harmony with him, gasping as he slipped the thin straps of the silk dress down to expose her supple, bare chest, which he worshipped as thoroughly as he had every other part of her.

He didn't normally do this. He really didn't. He wasn't sure what possessed him to want to actually make love to her – not use her as he had with his other conquests. Probably his desire…no…need, to have her again.

She wasn't just any witch. She was Hermione Granger. Brightest witch in the age. War heroine. Constant pain in his ass. Reasonable roommate. Drop dead gorgeous, tight, moaning goddess. In his mind, if anyone deserved to be worshipped and made love to by him, it was her.

Though he had never considered it before that night, he knew she was special the second he put his hand on the arch of her back and felt a jolt of electricity run through his body.

That's why he had decided to take his time, even though she had clearly given him a free pass not to. Merlin, he was glad he was disciplined because this…. This was something else.

His thoughts became incoherent as he saw colours begin to explode in his eyes. Somewhere in the distance he heard her cry out and he felt her convulsing beneath him. He dropped his head and kissed her as he let himself explode deep inside of her perfect, petite body.

* * *

They stayed entertwined as they tried to regain their breath. He hoped she wouldn't retreat and tried to comfort her by stroking her hair and continuing to plant soft kisses on her neck.

"mmmmmmmmm I want more Malfoy," she said, closing her eyes and running her hands over her chest. Christ, she was going to kill him if she kept behaving this way.

"My name is Draco," he responded, sucking on her pulse point.

"Draco," she said breathily, "I want more," she said seductively.

He felt himself stirring inside her again. Thankfully, he had the stamina to keep up with the seductive witch.

"One condition, Hermione," he said huskily before biting down onto her shoulder and massaging her inner thighs.

"Yes?" she sighed.

"If I see Finch-Fletchley or anyone else in here again, I won't be held responsible for what I do," he said firmly, lifting his head and looking her in the eyes.

"You didn't care that he was here before," she frowned.

"That was before I had you like that," he said, wondering how she didn't get what he was saying.

"Am I not just another notch in that well-worn bedpost of yours?" she asked seriously, her muscles twitching around him, causing him to stiffen again.

He sat up and pulled her up to straddle him.

"Do you want more of this?" he asked, pumping his hips upwards.

"Yes," she purred, throwing her head back.

"Can I have you like this whenever I want?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Yesss," she panted as she began to rock back and forth on him, the mess from their previous encounter dripping between them.

"Then why the fuck would we bother having anyone else around Granger?" he asked, thrusting upwards. "This not enough for you Hermione?" he asked, smirking as he pressed himself into her depths.

She let out a guttural moan.

"I'll give you this as much as you want Granger, all you have to do is say you'll be mine…and only mine" he said sweetly.

She threw her head back and increased the pace. "It goes both ways," she panted.

"I would expect no less from you," he replied huskily. "I promise, do you?"

She let out a sigh. She was an experienced witch. She knew there wasn't someone else out there that was going to be able to make her feel as he just did.

"Yes," she whispered.

They sealed their promise with a kiss.

* * *

 **As always guys, please leave me reviews and any suggestions welcome. Anything you would like to read? Types of one-shots you like and want to read more of? Let me know.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has followed and reviewed so far - it's noted and appreciated!**


	4. The Offer

**Synopsis:** Draco and Hermione are having marriage issues. When Draco is out of the country for work, Hermione's delectable boss makes a pass at her. Will she give in to temptation or stay loyal to her (always absent) husband?

 **Note:** This story comes from the detailed request by Ann CB. Thanks for your suggestion and engaging with me. It's fun to have a challenge. I hope this is to your liking and your vision comes to life!

 **Disclaimer:** M for mature audiences. There will be foul language and smut. If you are underage or offended by such content please discontinue reading. I do not own Harry Potter or profit from these stories.

* * *

 **The Offer**

* * *

Hermione always thought the term 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' was basically a pile of horse shit. Her crumbling relationship with her husband only served to prove this.

Absence does not make the heart grow fonder, it makes the heart grow just as bloody absent.

She loved Draco, she really did, but the fact of the matter was that he was a workaholic. His business came first and she second.

There was a time when their relationship was explosive. In their younger days after the war, exploring their forbidden feelings and the attraction that had always simmered below the surface had been thrilling. That was before he stepped up to the role of CEO in his family business and essentially disappeared.

Sure, he would send flowers and gifts – but that wasn't what mattered to her. Not to mention, his assistant Arabella probably sent them anyway. If it had have been Draco, he would have known she fucking hated the colour pink. Gaudy bouquets of pink roses were repugnant to her, and yet they came every month. Then again, perhaps he had forgotten, just like he had forgotten he had a wife.

Recently, when Ginny had asked her when the last time they had sex was, it had been shameful to admit that it had been six months. SIX MONTHS! This was the man who, when they went back to finish their final year at Hogwarts, never let her so much as walk past a broom closet without pulling her inside for a quickie.

Now she was lucky to get a kiss on the cheek as he passed through from business trip to business trip.

In truth, she had been thinking about a divorce. It's not that she had fallen out of love with him. It's that she couldn't tell whether or not she had because he was never fucking there.

What she did know was that she did not want to spend her life as a sexless, neglected wife. If that meant moving on, painful though it was, she needed to consider it. It made sense to take decisive action before things got messier.

She had tried to broach the topic with Draco on several occasions – though he always dismissed her by saying they would go on a trip soon, a romantic weekend or something or other. Did it ever happen? No. He had laughed at the idea of counselling when she presented it. Apparently, he didn't see the problem with their marriage.

There just isn't much a person can do when their partner isn't trying anymore.

Hermione sometimes found herself wondering if he was getting his thrills elsewhere. Had she become a trophy wife? Was he spending his time in someone else's bed, thus no longer interested in bedding her? Was she simply the war heroine he trotted out at _his_ events to remind everyone that the Malfoy's were no longer bigoted towards _muggleborns_ while he got what he really wanted elsewhere?

The thought was sickening to her, but she knew well enough that his actions were suggesting it could be a real possibility.

She wished she could be the kind of woman who could turn a blind eye to that sort of thing… enjoy the Malfoy vault and the privilege it afforded her… but that wasn't Hermione.

Never was, never would be.

* * *

Bleak as it all was, the one bright spot in Hermione's life was her boss in the Department of the Regulation of Magical Creatures at the Ministry of Magic. Nathanial Vector was an accomplished wizard only five years her senior. He had an impeccable professional record and had recently become a sympathetic ear to Hermione's marriage woes after finding her stash of divorce literature in her office.

He had gone through a serious break-up several years ago and was able to provide valuable insight and emotional support to Hermione as she battled with herself. It helped that they worked together closely and also shared several of the same interests including the ongoing fight to liberate house elves and the history of magical Britain. Most of the time, she felt like he was more of a husband to her than Draco.

It didn't become a problem until she realised that their interactions had become flirtatious. Very flirtatious. She probably should have stopped it in its infancy, but she was so lonely and the attention felt good. Sure, she was Hermione Granger (or Malfoy as the public knew her)… but she was still human. She still had needs.

Of course, that kind if thing could only lead to trouble - and it did.

* * *

Hermione had once again been left without a husband to attend an event with. This time it was a gala to raise funds and awareness to advance the status and treatment of all magical creatures. Even when she had told Draco it was very important to her, he had dismissed it as "just another stuffy event" he didn't have time for.

In his absence, she had taken Nathaniel up on his offer to accompany her since they were both expected to attend anyway. She had to admit, he looked positively delicious in his formal suit and tie. The man was over six-foot-tall, athletic with brown, often messy hair and dark green eyes. It was obvious to Hermione that women swooned over him often, but he was rather oblivious to the whole thing. In her view, this made him entirely more attractive to her.

Hermione, knowing she would be photographed, had elected to wear a simple but impactful little black dress with red strappy heels in a nod to her Gryffindor loyalties. Her hair was in a simple messy bun and her makeup was natural looking other than a dark red lip to match the shoes. She looked hot, if she didn't say so herself.

Together, they cut an impressive figure and it wasn't unknown to her that they were attracting plenty of attention from attendees. Naturally, the vultures began to circle.

"Hermione Malfoy, Rita Skeeter of the _Daily Prophet_ ," said a slimy woman Hermione remembered vividly. "Yes, I know who you are Miss Skeeter," said Hermione. Her tone was polite but her face hinted at her displeasure to be in the company of the gossip monger.

"You like stunning tonight Mrs Malfoy; may I ask where Mr Malfoy is?" asked Skeeter sweetly.

Urgh, Hermione hated her question. This question haunted her entire life.

When she visited her parents: _Where is Draco?_

When she went to dinner with friends: _Where is Malfoy?_

When she went to events like this: _Where is your husband?_

Hermione was sick to death of it. The answer practically flew out of her mouth before she had a chance to even consider its implications. "I don't know where he is Rita, perhaps you should send his assistant an owl. Now, unless you have any questions related to the status and treatment of magical creatures, I will be moving along now," she said coolly.

Nathanial, who was standing by with glasses of champagne was smirking wildly at her treatment of a reporter who he found to be most distasteful.

Skeeter immediately cocked an eyebrow and began to scribble furiously, probably some twisted retelling of the event for her sordid little gossip column. Hermione paid it no mind.

She and Nathanial went off to commence the obligatory meeting, greeting and schmoozing with various noteworthy people to advance their interests (or rather the interests of the magical creatures they were advocating for).

When they were done with that, and the best part of two bottles of champagne, Nathanial had asked her if she wanted to get a breath of fresh air in the gardens at the back of the venue, a stately home in the countryside that was not lacking in charm. They both had rooms for the evening, although Hermione wasn't sure if she would stay. Regardless, she jumped at the chance to get away from the tiresome conversations inside.

"Merlin, I am glad to be out of there," he breathed as they walked down the winding path towards a beautiful round pergola that was decorated with hundreds of twinkling lights.

"Me too," admitted Hermione, 'I bloody hate these things!"

Nathan laughed, "I loved what you said to Skeeter by the way. I am so sick of that nosy cow trivialising our events on her shameless hunt for tabloid fodder," he grumbled.

"I am sure she will find some way of twisting it for a headline about my marriage by tomorrow," said Hermione darkly, "not that I care," she added.

Nathanial turned and gave her a half smile. "Trouble in paradise?"

Hermione snorted, "you and I both know, it isn't paradise."

"I know, but I was thinking that might be the headline she comes up with. She's hardly an original literary talent, now is she?" he said, giving her a sympathetic look as he invited her to sit beside him on the loveseat under the pergola.

Hermione obliged, the champagne causing her to sit perhaps a little too close to the attractive man beside her. She had been so lonely. She just wanted to be close to someone. She wanted to be close to Draco… but it seemed he had no such desire for her. His cologne smelled spicy and masculine… she had almost forgotten that kind of scent.

Nathanial reached forward and pushed a stray bit of hair that had fallen in her eyes behind her ear and hovered there a moment before gently running his hand down her neck.

"Hermione…" he began, stroking the top of her exposed knee with his other hand.

"Yes," she replied huskily, shocked by the not entirely unwelcome contact.

"Would you like to come back to my room tonight?" he asked cautiously.

"Nate… you know I'm married…" she said, not really wanting to say no, but knowing she should.

"I know but… you are wasted on him Hermione… he would never have to know… it's not like you're planning to stay with him anyway…" he reasoned.

Hermione tried to keep a cool head as he leaned forward and placed a small kiss below her ear. She felt her heart race and the unmistakeable explosion of butterflies in her stomach. It's true what they say – _there's no aphrodisiac like loneliness._

She leaned in to his touch as somewhere in the distance, undetected by the pair, the bulb of a camera flashed.

* * *

When she arrived home from work the next night she found a furious Draco pacing by the floo, apparently waiting for her.

When she looked at him inquisitively he threw a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ at her by way of explanation.

 _"Divorce of the Decade…Malfoy Marriage in Crisis_!" read the headline. Ah Skeeter, she really was predictable.

"So? She publishes this garbage every other week" said Hermione, planting her hand on her hip. _He barely speaks to her for months, and this is what he comes to her with?_

"Turn to page 3," he said in a deceptively calm tone.

Hermione followed his instruction. Her eyes immediately widened when she saw the image. It was of Nathanial and her under the pergola, sitting close to each other. He was whispering in her ear. When his lips graze her neck slightly, she smiles. _Bloody fucking magical photography_ , she thought darkly.

She only read some of the article.

 _"Further adding fuel to the fire to the rumour that power couple Draco and Hermione (nee Granger) Malfoy are divorcing was her remark when asked about the whereabouts of her husband. When pressed about his notable absence, Hermione suggested that we, "owl his secretary." Hermione appeared to attend the event with her boss, respected Ministry official Nathanial Vector (pictured getting cosy outside of the event with Mrs Malfoy)."_

She hadn't done it of course, but not because she didn't want to. Oh, she wanted to. She wanted to go back with Nathaniel and sit on his gorgeous face for the rest of the night… just as he had offered for her to do. There he was, a sexy wizard who listens to her, cares for her and is attracted to her, offering himself up on a silver platter.

Naturally, she had been conflicted. Should she give in to temptation or remain loyal to a husband who barely registered her needs or that she exists as a person at all?

In the end, she decided that regardless of his behaviour and their marriage hanging by a thread, she was not going to be unfaithful to Draco. She knew that people cheat for a range of reasons and she didn't want to judge or profess to know what goes on behind closed doors, but she had no intention of crossing that line against her own husband.

When she went back to her own room alone that night she had berated herself for allowing her flirtation with Nathan to get this far. It was all so fucking messy.

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts by Draco's angry voice.

"What the fuck is this Hermione? This is absolutely fucking humiliating!" he yelled.

"Don't you raise your voice at me," she spat in a dangerously quiet tone, "and if you want to talk about humiliation, how about the humiliation you subject me to by being the kind of absent husband who has not attended an event with his wife in over a year and has not fucked her in over six months… how's that for humiliating? How dare you come in here yelling at me you selfish, complete and utter git!" she lectured.

Draco looked taken aback, but quickly recovered.

"Are you sleeping with him? How long has it been going on?" he probed angrily.

Hermione didn't feel like gracing that with an answer. She simply walked out towards the living room to divest herself of her bag and sit down. If they were going to have this argument, they may as well do it somewhere comfortable.

"DON'T YOU BLOODY WALK AWAY FROM ME YOU IMPOSSIBLE WITCH!" he yelled from behind her.

She barely made it into the living room when she felt him grab her and slam her into the nearest wall.

"You WILL give me your full attention, and you WILL answer me," he warned. His eyes were stormy, his breathing was ragged and he looked positively unhinged.

"What's the problem Draco?" she asked calmly, ignoring his threatening stance. "I'm just giving you about as much attention as you give me. If you fancy a chat about this, why don't you owl me and have that lovely secretary of yours pencil me in for in a month or two." Ignoring his hold on her, she looked at him impassively.

"DID. YOU. SLEEP. WITH. HIM?" he repeated through gritted teeth.

"I don't know Draco… who are you sleeping with on your business trips?" she asked.

He looked confused. "I'm not sleeping with anyone Hermione… is that… what you thought?" he asked, the penny finally dropping.

"I find it hard to believe that you've not slept with me for six months for any other reason than you're getting it elsewhere," she said accusingly.

"That is a completely unfounded and incorrect assumption. Unlike mine… which is based on the photo in the fucking article with your boss's eyes roaming all over you in that tarty little dress," he spat. "So, I'll repeat. Did you sleep with him? Hermione… I swear to God if I find out that prick touched you I will end him myself," he said with so much venom she believed it.

His eyes roved the room, probably looking for evidence of a tryst.

"And why the fuck are there pink roses in here anyway? You fucking hate them!" he ranted, pulling back and swiping the entire vase from the shelf and letting it crash to the floor. "Did he buy these for you?!" he growled accusingly.

"No Draco. He didn't send them to me, you send them to me every month… or rather, your assistant does it for you because five minutes to do something for me would be too much in your busy schedule," she said, examining her finger nails. To anyone else, Draco Malfoy in this state would be terrifying – but she knew damn well he wasn't going to lay a hand, or wand, on her.

"Oh," he said.

"Yes, oh," she snapped back.

"Did you sleep with him Hermione?" he asked, more calmly this time. Presumably his flower mishap knocked him from the high horse he rode in on.

"No Draco, I didn't" she finally responded, "but I think it would be best if I went to stay with my parents for a while… I am not sure this…us… is working anymore," she said flatly.

"What? No!" he said, grabbing her again urgently and pulling her into a deep embrace.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please… don't leave," he begged.

Hermione had not been sure what to expect when she suggested they need space, but it certainly wasn't that. She had only ever heard the man say sorry on a handful of occasions.

"It's work I… I know I let it consume me…I just want to clear my name and I want to prove I can make something of myself…I know I've been neglecting you and I know it's not your fault we are in this mess… but I know I don't want to lose you…when I saw you with him I...It made me crazy... I'll change… I'll do anything," he said into her neck.

Once again, Hermione was conflicted. Did she believe that he would change his ways, or would it be better to make a clean break?

Draco was holding her and rocking from side to side gently. "You swear you didn't… with him?" he asked again softly.

"I can't lie to you Draco. I didn't, but I was tempted. It's been six months since you could be bothered to touch me or speak to me… he's been a friend… he's been there..." she admitted, feeling guilty but knowing it was best to be honest. They had to get this into the open if they stood a chance.

Draco's grip around her tightened.

"Did he try to sleep with you?" he asked darkly.

"Yes," confessed Hermione, "but I sent him some mixed signals… I admit I was flirtatious."

"I see," he said, pulling back. He still looked catatonic.

"I will deal with you first. Then I will handle the bastard who thinks he can try to bed the wife of a fucking Malfoy," he said dangerously.

* * *

Hermione had no time to ponder what he meant before he grabbed her and threw her onto the sofa.

Draco stood over her and removed his belt with an air of authority he usually reserved for the boardroom, not the bedroom.

"It's come to my attention that if I don't fuck you enough, you start to get eyes for common little public servants," he said in a tone that implied it was best for her not to talk back.

"So here I am, working my arse off while my WIFE flirts up a storm with this slimy prick in front of the media and I find myself asking, what could I have done to prevent this, hmmm?" he mused aloud.

Hermione went to move from her awkward position facing away from him by turning to look. He immediately gripped her hair and pushed her forward so she was upright on her knees with her stomach pressed to the back of the couch.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to her ear, causing her hair to stand on end. She always loved it when he did that. Then again, he knew that. That's why he was doing it. She felt heat pool between her thighs.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll be in far too much pain to let that bellend anywhere near you," he promised as his hitched up the pencil skirt she had worn to work. His tone was verging on sadistic and one she hadn't heard from him since his Death Eater days.

Rather unceremoniously he tore her black lace panties from her, leaving her exposed to him.

"mmmmm" he said appreciatively as he slid his hand between her thighs. She tried to turn to look at him but he used his newly acquired grip on her hair to force her to look forward. She heard the zip of his trousers and couldn't help but long for his next move.

"You're so wet, love," he purred, "Would you be this wet for him?" he added as he entered her roughly from behind.

"So tight pet. I don't want anyone else in this delightful little pussy," he said, emphasising the vulgarity of his words.

He bit the lobe of her ear before beginning to whisper menacingly in her ear.

"because this is all mine" *thrust* "all mine, you understand?" *thrust* "No other man gets this," he said thrusting and causing Hermione to let out a guttural moan. "That's right pet. Take it all," *thrust* "nice and deep," he added, increasing the violence of his thrusts.

Hermione felt like she was being filled completely and torn apart at the same time. The slight note of pain in every thrust only served to make it more pleasurable for her. He wound her hair around his hand and forearm to get better control over her body. Hermione whimpered at the ferocity of his thrusts.

"Does this hurt angel?" he asked sweetly in her ear, *thrust* "Yes," she said, bucking against him. "But you like it?" he asked, thrusting again. "Yes… urgh… fuck yes," she moaned.

"That's right. Let me fuck you like the little whore you are," he said with another thrust. "Who do you belong to? *thrust* "Youuuu" she cried. "That's right. Mine," *thrust* "not Nathanial-fucking-Vector's" *thrust* "he didn't marry you. I did," *thrust* "Only I get to do this to you. Understand?"

Hermine said yes and let out an animalistic moan, arching her back. He let go of her hair causing her to fall forward into the couch.

"If you fucked me more, I wouldn't have been tempted," she bit back, sick of taking the blame for everything, regardless of how good his accompanying actions felt to her sex-starved body.

Draco smirked into her neck. "I forgot what a headstrong little witch I married. Always talking back, that's my girl" he said proudly. He withdrew and gripped her waist to flip her around so she was laying on the couch.

Slowly and still partially dressed, he crawled over her and slid into her with precision. Her aching muscles strained around him as he filled her completely again.

"I'm so sorry my darling," he purred. Draco's changing moods had always made for passionate exchanges. He could go from murderous to adoring in seconds. Particularly where she and the attentions of other men were concerned. He had always been possessive. Suddenly she felt awfully grateful to Skeeter and the Prophet giving him something to be jealous about.

Hermione whimpered as he thrust into her again. The sting felt exquisite in contrast to her building orgasm. _Fuck, she had forgotten what a sexy man she married._

"Don't divorce me," he said quietly into her neck, which he was lavishing with kisses as he took her fervently.

Using his free hand, he skilfully undid the buttons of her blouse to reveal her bare chest. Hermione thanked Merlin that she went without a bra today. Draco dripped his head to suck each nipple as she groaned and ran her fingers through his soft mop of platinum blonde hair.

"I will fuck you every day," he promised, gently biting her right nipple.

"We'll talk about your day," he added, repeating the action on her other breast.

"I'll come to your events," he said, sliding back up her body to kiss her passionately.

Hermione began to moan more between his ragged breaths. He was going to make her come, in a big way.

"I promise I can be a better husband," he said, making eye contact with her. Her heart broke at the pleading she saw in his eyes, but it didn't stop her orgasm tearing through her at the same moment.

"That's right darling. Come for me, come all over me," he said huskily against her lips, causing another wave of pleasure to tear through her. Draco looked down at her shuddering body, connected to his, and released his seed deep inside of her. "Uh, fuck, baby," he grunted, emptying himself. She was right, it had been too bloody long.

He dropped his head to her chest and rested it there, completely spent. Hermione's breathing was returning to normal and she wrapped her arms around his head and held him close.

It felt so good. It felt like it used to.

After a few minutes he withdrew from her and stood, pulling her up by the hand.

"I am taking you to bed now, and I won't stop until I have you convinced that you want to stay married to me," he promised.

"It might take all week. What about work?" she asked playfully.

"They'll have to do without me," he said seriously, apparating them to their luxurious marble bathtub. "I need to take care of my wife," he said enticingly, removing their clothes with wandless magic and taking the hand-held shower head from the side of the tub.

The water was rising rapidly as he eyed her wolfishly.

"This doesn't mean everything is suddenly okay...," she said, not wanting to lose her head but also knowing that this man had far too great a hold on her to simply walk away.

"That's okay angel," he said, sliding up to her and dropping the shower head beneath the surface of the water.

Hermione let out a quiet gasp as she felt the hard jet of warm water stimulate the junction between her thighs. "Oh," she managed to choke out. He smirked and gave her a sweet kiss.

"I've been thinking about doing this to you for weeks," he purred. "and I am sure I can convince you to stay in this with me. I'm rather good at getting what I want," he said silkily, biting her bottom lip. "But then again, you know that, you married me after all." He finished as he coaxed her legs wider, delighting in her soft moan as he pleasured her with the water. "Yes, just like that Hermione," he purred knowing damn well she was putty in his hands.

The next time someone was idiotic enough to make a pass at his wife, he was making it his mission to have her so satisfied she wouldn't even be tempted.

As for Nathaniel Vector? Well... he would think of something creative to punish him. But for now, he had his hands full with his wife.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Hope that was okay for you Ann CB!**

 **I have a document going with everyone's suggestions going. Again, please review and let me know what you'd like to see more of! Please feel free to read the reviews and let me know if anything someone else has suggested might appeal to you too.**

 _Please note "there's no aphrodisiac like loneliness" is lifted from a phenomenal song called "no Aphrodisiac" by the Whitlams._

I will have to do a chapter of the Marriage Bond next but will try and get some stories out soon too. 


	5. Wicked Games

**Synopsis:** A group of Hogwarts students play a game of truth or dare in the Slytherin Common Room that leads to erotic confessions and encounters.

 **Note:** This is a response to a challenge by **Pygmy** and has been popular amongst other reviewers. Please note the only part I didn't honour was the jelly bean part because it didn't sit right with me and I wanted to be true to myself… BUT you'll also see that I have given it a nod in the story! I hope you like it and it meets your expectations.

For those unfamiliar with the challenge it was:

 _• Main couple: Dramione, they are the end game but they can interact with the other characters._

 _• Characters that have to appear: Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Ginny, Harry, Theo, Luna, Pansy and Ron._

 _• Plot: They are playing Truth or Dare in the Slytherin common room (or anywhere you like)._

 _• Things I want to be included: Dares and questions of a sexual nature; I have three dares that I would like you to include but the rest I leave it in your hands and imagination_ _ **.**_

 _Dares:_

 _1) Hermione shows her tits to Blaise and he plays with them. Blaise has to say that she has nipples that look like jellybeans._

 _2) Theo and Draco snog each other._

 _3) Hermione and Draco have sex._

 **Disclaimers:** This is rated M for vulgar language and content of a sexual nature (smut, lemons). Please don't read this if you are underage or offended by such content. Reading things that you shouldn't and reporting it only serves to spoil it for others. You've been appropriately warned. I don't own Harry Potter or profit from these stories.

 ***** This one is particularly smutty.**

* * *

 **Wicked Games**

* * *

Hermione Granger knew that they shouldn't have risen to the bait when the Slytherins had suggested that they were too chicken to play a round of truth or dare with them.

Perhaps if they hadn't been so bloody proud (a trait they all had as Gryffindors) they wouldn't have ended up in the Slytherin Common Room late one Saturday night about to embark on what was sure to be an X-Rated and probably regretful little game.

God knows what kind of horrible tricks people like Draco Malfoy had up their sleeves.

Despite the probable humiliation, she, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Luna had decided to give it their best.

After all, they had all taken a magical oath to play to the best of their abilities and to keep everybody's secrets. The Slytherins had done so as well and Hermione was sure no one cheated as she oversaw the process herself, knowing better than to trust them.

Any nudity (and no doubt, there would be some) was to be kept to private rooms between those involved in the dare.

Basically, regardless of what happened, only her best friends and people who were literally magically gagged from talking about it would know, so she wouldn't be embarrassed in front of the school. Which, being Hermione Granger, had been her main concern.

Her secondary concern was what she might be dared to do… and who she might have to do it with.

The whole group included herself, Ginny and Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood of Gryffindor. From Slytherin there was Draco Malfoy, Theo Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Tracey Davis.

Anxiously, she picked at the _Jellybeans_ on the table as she sipped her _Firewhiskey_. At least Draco had sprung for Blishen's… rich git.

* * *

 **Common Room**

* * *

Let's start with a truth, shall we? said Theo, the unofficial game master and resident attention seeker.

"Hermione Granger!" said Theo theatrically.

 _Oh God,_ she thought nervously. Instinctively she said "Truth," not wanting to subject herself to a dare from Theo Nott until she was thoroughly sloshed.

"What has your…. Boldest sexual act been? That is, of course, assuming you've put down a book long enough to have a sexual encounter," he mocked causing the Slytherins to erupt with sniggers.

Ron looked like he wanted to clock him. Although they had their moment at the end of the war, both realised it was their shared experience, rather than passion or mutual interest that had them connected. They had parted ways amicably, but he was still as protective as ever. Hermione shot him a look to let him know it was okay. She could hold her own with this twat.

Whilst she didn't like the idea of her sex life being out on display for the likes of Theo Nott, she knew she needed to answer or they would never let her forget it. She was also mindful of the fact that they took a magical oath to play to the best of their ability.

"When Viktor last came to visit… we erm…" she said, "spit it out Granger!" shouted Draco from the opposite sofa. Hermione eyed him spitefully and continued, "we shagged on one of the study tables in the library one night. The ones in full view. We didn't bother to silence the room or lock the door… anyone could have come in," she said, blushing and looking down. She had not had enough to drink to look the likes of Pansy Parkinson in the eye when telling a story like that.

Unbeknownst to her, Draco Malfoy groaned internally and shuffled uncomfortably. Suddenly the idea of Hermione Granger on her back on a hard wood surface had seemed very attractive to him. He wasn't quite sure how to reconcile that, or the fact that her casual clothes showed him far more cleavage and thigh than he was accustomed to for her.

Blaise whistled appreciatively and Pansy gave a supportive clap. "Who knew you had it in you Granger!" exclaimed Theo, clearly happy with her answer.

"Urgh, I hope you cleaned that table afterwards," remarked Ron. Hermione merely rolled her eyes and waited to see who would be up next.

"Now we know that the Gryffindor Golden Girl isn't so innocent, how about we keep with the bad girl theme and have Pansy go next," he said.

"Okay," said Pansy, "Harry Potter… truth or dare?" she asked.

Harry blushed a little, unaccustomed to this kind of attention. Although he had saved the world as they knew it, he was rather shy about romantic matters.

"Um, truth," he said, thinking along the same lines as Hermione.

"Truth… okay…" she said thoughtfully, "How about… has the great Harry Potter ever had a one-night stand?" she said, raising her eyebrows at the beetroot red boy.

"Yes," he admitted quickly, figuring that the sooner he answered the sooner the attention would be off him.

"Elaborate," demanded Pansy, leaning forward on the couch. Draco smirked at her obvious interest in Potter. She was always so pathetically easy to read. Sometimes he wondered how she was even sorted to Slytherin.

"I ah, met a muggle girl in a late-night café one summer and one thing led to another," he said quickly.

"Congratulations Potter, you managed to get a random woman to fuck you based on something other than being the boy who lived," said Draco, narrowing his eyes.

"That's enough from you Draco," said Theo, "this game is about, ah… improving house relations so if you could refrain from your natural state of general bastardy we have come to know and love for one evening, that would be excellent," he said, taking on the tone of a teacher to a naughty student. He gave Luna a cheeky grin, sensing her pleasure at his decision to keep the peace.

From the other side of the room Draco heard Granger giggle at his friend telling him off. He shot her an icy glance, but followed Theo's instructions. He knew it wasn't worth it to challenge his friend. He would only badger him mercilessly for it during the game.

Malfoy had generally always been pretty good about picking his battles.

"Well Potter, for your womanizing, you can go next," announced Theo.

"I wouldn't call it womanizing… but anyway...Malfoy, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Well, since I am sure you can't come up with anything decent, I am going to choose dare," said Draco smugly.

"OK," said Harry, thinking for a moment.

"Oh, he's smirking, Malfoy's in trouble now," said Ron, catching the look of mischief on his best friend's face.

"I dare you to snog Theo," he said, knowing the dare would bother Draco more than Theo. Everyone knew that Theo was partial to the odd tryst with a male, though he generally preferred the ladies.

"You're a real fucking git Potter… I will get you back for this," said Malfoy spitefully.

"Less talking, more kissing," demanded Pansy, leaning into Tracey and giggling. Hermione smiled warmly at the girls who returned the gesture with a mischievous look.

"This is going to be yummy," Luna whispered to Hermione. She could be strange at times, but no one could argue that Luna wasn't an intelligent and sexually liberated witch.

"Come to me, my gorgeous piece of man candy," joked Theo.

"Urgh," grumbled Malfoy as he got to his feet to meet Theo in the middle of the floor between everyone else. "Let's just get this over with," he added.

"Way to make a bloke feel special," complained Theo, though he clearly wasn't offended.

Slowly, Draco, taking the more dominant stance, reached forward to cup his hands around Theo's cheeks, drawing him in for a languid kiss.

Hermione fanned herself with her potions homework which she had packed in the foolish hope that she might get some done in her downtime this evening.

The rest of the boys whistled while Pansy and Tracey chanted "Take it off!"

After about ten seconds Malfoy pulled back, leaving Theo looking hot around the collar.

"Merlin," he mumbled to himself, shaking his head as he resumed his position at the head of the room.

Malfoy smirked at Harry as he made a cut-throat gesture on his way back to his chair. He would make him pay for this.

"I would like to personally thank Harry Potter for that lovely dare," said Theo comically, "I never thought I would get myself a piece of that," he said, pointing to Draco who merely rolled his eyes.

"Draco, after that incredible performance (by the way, you know where my room is if you ever feel like a repeat) I think it's only fair you have a turn," said Theo.

"OK," replied Draco. He wanted to go for Potter but knew he needed to think strategically. There was more than one way to skin a cat, as they say.

"Pansy, truth or dare?" he asked, enjoying the way her eyes lit up.

"Dare!" she said. Of course, she did. It's not like he hadn't played this game with her before. She played right into his hands.

"I dare you, to let Potter take you into that room over there," he said, pointing to an empty bedroom, "and spank your bare arse, let's say, six times," he said triumphantly.

Potter had called Pansy " _pugface_ " for years and Pansy had a 'purebloods only' rule related to her sexual partners, so he knew it would horrify them both. As far as he was concerned, he had killed two birds with one stone.

He watched the pair blush furiously as he sank back into the couch with a self-satisfied look.

* * *

 **The Bedroom, Harry and Pansy**

* * *

Harry ran his hands through his hair awkwardly as he took a seat on the bed, unsure how to proceed with Pansy. He had never done this kind of thing before and never would have considered it with Parkinson outside of such a game.

That said, his ' _pugface_ ' nickname was probably a bit unfair. She had grown into her features in recent years and whilst she wasn't as stunning as some girls, she was still a nice-looking witch.

"This is so embarrassing," whined Pansy, still a bright shade of red.

"I know, I'm really sorry," said Harry gently. Pansy looked shocked at his kindness.

"Well, I guess you get to punish me for all those years of insults," she said darkly.

Harry smirked, "yeah, I guess I do… so.. ah… how would you like to do this?" he asked.

Pansy continued to blush as she walked over and sat down beside him.

"I will…um.." she said awkwardly as she turned to crawl over his body so that she was laid face down over his lap with her arse angled up ready for Harry to slap it.

Harry gulped at the sight. He hadn't ever really thought of pansy that way, but he was an eighteen-year-old boy and a girl in that position was hard to remain impassive about.

He gathered his courage and lifted her skirt to reveal her silky green panties. He heard her take a sharp breath, causing him to ask her if she was alright.

"Yes," she said, not wanting to admit that she was aroused by what was happening.

"Okay then," he said huskily, slowly slipping the panties down to reveal her bare flesh.

Harry wasn't one to downplay the facts of a thing, and the fact was that Pansy Parkinson had a delectable arse. He didn't just want to slap it. He wanted to look at it while he slid into her from behind. Not that it would ever happen. This was just a dare. He needed to maintain focus.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Are you ready Pansy? Remember, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. This is only a game and I would be happy to forfeit with you rather than make you uncomfortable," he said gently.

 _How the hell is he so nice?_ She wondered to herself. She had been nothing but rude to him for years. Yet he was kinder to her than any of the other boys she had been with.

The truth was, not only did she not want to forfeit, but she wanted to feel his hands on her.

"No Harry, it's okay. Let's do the dare," she said gratefully.

Harry didn't say anything else, just raised his hand and said the word "one," before slapping her behind firmly but mildly.

"Two," he said, repeating the action. Pansy could feel his growing erection beneath her and wiggled to arouse him more.

"Thr..three," he said, with a slightly harder spank than before.

Pansy decided that since he was clearly aroused by what they were doing, there was no need for her to hide her enjoyment anymore either.

"Harder," she purred, writhing on him again.

"Fuck, Pansy," he breathed.

"Four," he said, accompanied by a harder slap. The spot he was hitting was now turning a lovely shade of red and he took a moment to massage it gently before he continued.

"Five," he said with another, equally hard slap.

"mmmmmm, almost there," whimpered Pansy, knowing they would have to leave the room and not wanting to.

"Yeah," said Harry quietly, feeling much the same way.

"Make it count," she said seductively, arching her back to present herself to him more.

"Six," he said firmly as he landed a final blow to her reddened behind.

Pansy, worried that things were about to become embarrassing moved to get away quickly but was held in place by Harry's hands on her hips.

"Not yet," he whispered as he massaged the inflamed area.

Gently, he leaned down a placed a kiss over his hand marks, pulled her panties up for her and smoothed her skirt back down.

He held her hand as she moved to get up so she didn't have to scramble.

Although he had literally been hitting her, Pansy never remembered being treated so well by a wizard.

Harry was equally confused by his now raging attraction to Pansy Parkinson and also the fact that he enjoyed an activity that he would have thought to be distasteful prior to actually doing it.

* * *

 **The Common Room**

* * *

When they came out, they both looked like naughty children who had been up to no good.

It didn't help their embarrassment that everyone who had been waiting for them was cheering them on and wolf whistling.

"What happened while we were gone?" asked Harry, once again trying to deflect attention from himself and the blushing girl next to him.

"Well, Tracey dared Blaise to take Hermione into the other room and look at and play with her breasts for five minutes," said Draco with a hint of what Theo, who was sitting nearby, would say was envy.

To Theo, this was an interesting development. It was no secret that Granger and Draco were a good match intellectually, but they had never been able to stand each other. Mostly due to the views that he and Draco had grown up with and the way Draco had treated her because of them.

Still, perhaps he would use this game to give his mate a friendly push towards her. After all, it would give him the opportunity to explore his feelings. Perhaps it could lead to something real, which he thought would be good for Draco.

Plus, if it was merely a 'forbidden fruit' situation, at least he would know and wouldn't have to be shooting envious looks at the door of the room containing Granger and Zabini.

* * *

 **The Bedroom, Blaise and Hermione**

* * *

"Let's get this over with then," said Hermione.

"You know, some girls would be honoured to have my hands on them," Blaise retorted.

"Well, some girls are mental cases," replied Hermione.

Annoyed, Blaise sat down on the bed and instructed the rude little witch to sit beside him. She obliged.

Slowly, Hermione unbuttoned her blouse to reveal what was a surprisingly large set of breasts contained in a blood red bra.

"And the bra too love," he said lecherously.

"You're disgusting!" snapped Hermione.

"But you're going to love it," he shot back with a grin.

To make things easier and regain some control over the situation Hermione surprised him by straddling him. This way, he had complete access to the now bare breasts she was shoving in his face.

"Fuck you've got a great set of tits Granger, why do you always cover these up?" he said, taking in the majesty of the rack in front of him.

"So creeps like you don't drool all over them," she replied with sass. _So witty,_ he thought to himself. _She'd be good for someone like Draco._

Hermione couldn't help but throw her head back and let herself enjoy it when his lips connected with her hardened nipples. He used his large hands to cup her breasts, massaging them and pressing them together in between sucking and licking them.

Unconsciously, she rocked her hips, causing him to harden beneath her and groan. He bit one of her nipples in reply which elicited a gentle moan from the girl.

"You're full of surprises Granger," he said, running his mouth from her breast to her collarbone and up to her neck.

She knew that his lips were headed for her mouth. _How far was she going to let this go?_

Fuck it, she thought as she dropped her head to meet his, their lips colliding as he continued to play with her swollen chest.

* * *

 **Common Room**

* * *

When Blaise and Hermione returned they were both dishevelled and red in the face. It was obvious to Draco they had been snogging, which was not part of the dare.

This meant that he and Hermione had enjoyed their little exploit together. Draco had the sudden and very unreasonable urge to punch Zabini. _Why couldn't someone have dared_ _him_ _to do that?_

"Miss Hermione, Blaise is looking pleased with himself so I can only assume he liked the goods" said Theo mischievously. Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as Luna shot her a knowing look.

"Fucking phenomenal rack," remarked Blaise quietly, now sitting beside Draco.

Draco stewed silently, unnoticed by all but Theo.

"How about you take a turn Granger," said Theo, interested to see who she would choose to proposition with a truth or dare.

"Malfoy," she said, causing Draco to jump, Unbeknownst to her, he had been lost in his jealous thoughts.

"Truth," said Malfoy quickly, not needing to hear the question.

"Hmmm…" she said thoughtfully, "What is your biggest turn on?" she asked, an impish gleam in her eye.

Now it was Draco's turn to be a bit embarrassed. He was happy enough to humiliate everyone else, but wasn't too keen on discussing his own sexual tastes in polite company.

"You have to answer," she probed when he took a while to respond.

"Dirty talk," he admitted, careful to maintain his outwardly cool look of indifference as he stared her down. To his surprise, she didn't blush or look away. If anything, he could have sworn her eyes darkened a little with arousal at his answer.

"Very nice," said Theo appreciatively, "I bet some lucky ladies have enjoyed that," he said eying Draco admiringly. Draco was used to being objectified by his friend and paid it no mind.

"Weasley, you've been quiet, how about you have a go," said Theo.

"Oh. Um. Blaise, truth or dare?" asked Ron.

"Truth," said Blaise, still a little dazed from his last dare and not wanting to leave Ginny's side. He had always had a thing for the fiery redhead. Had done ever since she first handed his arse to him on the Quidditch pitch. His leg was currently resting against hers and he was enjoying touching her for the first time.

"Do you prefer your women to be dominant, or submissive?" he asked.

"Not a bad question Weasley," complimented Blaise. "To answer your question, I am a man that likes to have it all. I like a woman who can do both," he said with a sideways glance to Ginny, causing her to blush.

Ron made a retching look with his face at the display with his sister. "Ew," he said, looking like he had just sucked a sour lolly.

"You go now Ginny," instructed Theo.

"Tracey, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Um, truth," she said, given the nature of some of the dares she thought it to be safer.

"If you had to sleep with anyone in this room, who would it be?" asked Ginny.

"Ron," said Tracy, a little too quickly to go unnoticed by the group. Ron looked shocked but smirked.

"Keen to see if the curtains match the drapes?" asked Theo light-heartedly. Tracey ignored him and Ron shot him a dirty look.

"Pansy, your turn to ask someone," said Theo.

"Tracey, truth or dare?" she asked her friend.

"Me again?" asked Tracey.

"Yes, you again," responded Pansy impatiently.

"Dare," said Tracy, feeling like she couldn't say truth again.

Pansy squealed and clapped her hands together, eliciting an eyeroll from Draco. He had shagged her a few times over the years, but for the most part found her to be insufferable. With any luck, Potter would soon take her off his hands given the covert and longing looks they were exchanging since his dare.

Pansy was trying to do Tracey a favour here. Ever since she admitted one night that she thought Ron Weasley was dead sexy but would never say anything to him, she had wanted to push her friend in his direction. Now that Tracey had basically admitted it, she felt like she could give her the push she needed.

"I dare you and Ron to go into the bedroom," she said slowly. Harry, who was seated next to Ron gave his mate a friendly shove. "And pleasure yourself in front of him," said Pansy in a provocative voice.

"Oh, things are getting really good now," remarked Blaise, getting closer to Ginny. She simply glared at him (it was her brother after all) and turned her attention back to the scene in front of her.

"That's a bit much isn't it?" snorted Ron.

"Chicken?" asked Draco, "because last I checked, Granger had her tits fondled by Zabini and Potter spanked Pansy so… your house have turned up," he argued.

Too proud to be called out by Malfoy he stood up and put his hand out to Tracey. "Fine, let's go," he said.

Tracey took his hand and walked with him nervously. She had never so much as had the courage to talk to him, let alone to do…. That.

She was going to kill Pansy. Unless it went well. In that case, she just might kiss her.

* * *

 **The Bedroom, Ron and Tracey**

* * *

"You don't have to do this," said Ron earnestly.

Honestly, he had never been that adventurous sexually and the idea of a woman he had never said so much as two words to pleasuring herself in front of him was a bit much for him to handle. He was hoping she would back out.

She didn't.

Instead, she laid down on the bed and pulled down her panties.

Instinctively, Ron sat on his knees on the bed and unhooked them from her ankle and threw them to the floor. _Jesus Ron, where is this coming from?_ He wondered to himself.

He could tell she was nervous, but there was still a sexy sort of authority to her that he felt drawn to.

Slowly, she opened her legs wider and wider until he had a complete view of her, and what a view it was. He was hard immediately.

Gently, he placed his hands on the inside of either thigh and made no secret of gazing directly at her as she lowered her hands to her delectable pussy.

He groaned as she began to stimulate herself, rubbing expertly and groaning softly. Slowly, his hands slipped closer and closer to her… he just wanted to reach out and touch her.

She watched him closely, anticipating the moment when he would give in and give her what she wanted.

It didn't take long.

Careful not to disrupt her as she rubbed her sensitive nub, he slid two fingers inside her and began to pump, marvelling at the look and feel of her.

"Fuck, Ron," she panted.

He thrust a third finger into her as he crawled up her body to meet her waiting lips with his own

* * *

 **Common Room**

* * *

It didn't surprise anyone that Ron and Tracey didn't come back. When Hermione went to the door and heard absolutely nothing, it was clear they had used a silencing charm, which meant only one thing.

They were shagging each other.

She was happy for her friend but frustrated for herself. It had been a while since she had slept with anyone and Blaise had wet her appetite for more, though not necessarily with him.

"Luna, it's about time someone gave your lovely self a turn," said Theo smoothly, touching her shoulder lightly.

"Truth or dare?" she asked Theo in response.

"Ohhhh… me!... let's see. Truth," he said evenly.

"Do you have any interest in BDSM?" she asked him, her dreamy eyes meeting his.

"Why love? Want to tie me up?" he replied playfully. Luna merely smiled airily, "Maybe," she said, throwing Theo off his game, "now answer the question," she added, unbothered by his teasing. "With you? Any time darling, just let me know," he whispered in her ear loud enough for everyone else to hear. She visibly shuddered.

"Get a room you two!" shouted Blaise.

"Take your turn then," growled Theo, now entirely more interested in Luna than his hosting duties.

"Fine, Ginny, truth or dare?" he asked, turning to the little vixen beside him.

"Truth," she said, also nervous about the intensity of some of the dares.

"Very well. When was the last time you pleasured yourself?" he asked.

"This morning," she answered immediately and without shame.

Hermione and Luna both clapped for her. "Go girl!" yelled Luna. The whiskey was well and truly kicking in for several people in the room.

"You're bloody killing me woman," he whispered in her ear as she inconspicuously stroked his outer thigh.

"Hermione, why don't you ask another one?" said Theo, tearing his gaze from Luna for a moment.

"Sure. Pansy, truth or dare?" asked Hermione, keen to push her back towards Harry.

"Dare," said Pansy.

"Since you clearly liked Harry spanking you," she said knowingly, causing Pansy to look away guiltily and Draco to smirk, "I dare you to be his slave for the next half an hour," she said, biting her lip.

Christ, muttered Harry as he stood to take Pansy into the bedroom again.

* * *

 **The Bedroom, Harry and Pansy**

* * *

Harry really wasn't sure how it was going to work or if he was going to be any good at being in charge of Pansy, but fortunately she took the lead on how to handle things.

When they entered the room, he sat on the bed and she got on her knees in front of him.

"What can I do for you, master," she said sexily. _Okay, maybe Hermione_ _was_ _onto something_. He reminded himself to buy her a _cauldron cake_ to thank her.

Deciding to play along he looked at her impassively (though he wasn't a great actor so he assumed he was doing a poor job).

"Get up and take your clothes off, please," said Harry. To his mind, there was no reason he couldn't at least be polite about this whole thing. 'Slave' or not.

Following his instructions, Pansy quickly divested herself of her clothing and looked at him for her next instruction. _Fuck, the rest of her was as delectable as her arse. Did she always look like that?_

"Remove my clothes, please" he said huskily. She removed his clothes slowly and sensuously, causing Harry to feel like he might explode.

Pansy was delighted to find that while Harry was not as well-endowed as Draco, his er, manhood, was very nice indeed. She hoped he might instruct her to sit on it at some point.

Harry moved to sit at the back of the bed against the head board and gestured for her to join him.

"Straddle me, Pansy," he said in his most authoritative tone.

He knew he should pleasure her first, but Hermione's dare was to make Pansy his slave, so he decided to honour that and request exactly what he wanted.

"Ride me," he said, looking her in the eye.

She closed her eyes as she dipped down to take him inside of her. Excited by their little game, she was more than ready for him. When he was finally buried deep inside her, she began to bounce slowly.

Before he lost his mind completely, he decided there was no bloody way they were leaving the room again, he grabbed his wand and locked and silenced the room. The others would be fine without them.

He had far better things to do. Pansy Parkinson being one of them.

* * *

"We've lost Weasley and Tracey and probably Potter and Pansy now, so… lets raise the stakes and have all dares from now on," announced Theo.

The group nodded reluctantly, everyone wanting to explore someone else in the room just a little bit more.

"Ginny, dare someone," said Theo.

"Okay Theo. I dare YOU to go down on Luna for as long as you can, WITHOUT letting her climax," she said sexily. Blaise, who had inconspicuously wrapped an arm around Ginny, squeezed her tightly in approval for such a sexy dare.

"Raising the stakes little Weasley…so be it!" he said, clearly thrilled to be taking Luna to the bedroom. Luna looked rather pleased about the turn of events as well, shooting Ginny an appreciative smile.

"Hermione, give someone a dare before we leave," instructed Theo bossily. She glared at him briefly before she turned to Ginny.

"I dare Ginny to cover a part of Blaise in whipped cream and lick it off. Ginny can choose the part and here's the cream" she said, holding out a can of whipped cream they had to accompany their strawberries.

"Kinky," said Blaise, raising an eyebrow at Hermione.

Draco didn't like the flirty look he gave her before heading off with the Weaslette. Didn't like it at all.

The whole game he had wanted to get closer to Hermione. Ever since he found out that not only was she pretty and academically gifted, but actually she wasn't the prudish little fun-hater he thought she was, he'd wanted her.

Once he knew she was the kind of girl to let older boys shag her senseless on library desks, she became entirely more interesting to him.

He was dying to get near her – but no one was giving him the dare he needed. _Bastards, the lot of them._

"Wait, that only leaves Granger and Malfoy!" said Theo.

"Yes, we can't have you two left out," purred Blaise.

 _Oh god,_ thought Hermione.

"I Dare Granger and Malfoy to take a steamy, hot, naked shower together in the Heads' bathroom," said Theo, pleased to finally grant Draco his obvious wish.

Ginny whistled, "what a game!" she said, winking at the girls before being dragged into the bedroom with Blaise.

* * *

 **The Bedroom, Ginny and Blaise**

* * *

"Well, my little spitfire, I'm all yours, what body part would you like?" he said arrogantly, cocking his eyebrow.

"You're such a prick," she growled, pushing him down onto the bed.

"Yes, but you love it!" he said casually, stroking her long red hair. He so loved to infuriate the women he slept with.

"Git," she said, twirling the can in her hand.

"What's it to be?" he asked innocently, hoping she would choose one particular, very hard appendage.

Ginny gave him a naughty look before pulling his trousers down.

"I know what part I want," she said in a voice that caused his hair to stand on end.

Blaise tilted his head back and let himself bask in the sensation of the cool cream coating his hard staff.

Ginny let out an appreciative groan as she began to lick him as though he were an ice cream on a hot day.

"Remind me to thank Hermione Granger," he choked out as he felt the back of her throat.

* * *

 **Bedroom, Theo and Luna**

* * *

Theo's lips were on hers before the door had even closed. Truthfully, she had captured his interest some time ago, but her answers tonight had intrigued him even more.

Before Luna knew what was happening he had her hands bound to the bed head. He selected colourful sparkling ribbon to match her personality. He was rather pleased with his wand work in that regard. Luna stared up at it in awe.

"How long can I pleasure you without letting you come?... A long time I think love," he purred, removing her clothes with a wandless spell she hadn't encountered before.

She strained against her bindings, but she had no hope against removing them. A free spirit, Luna wasn't used to being tied up. That said, she could see that Theo was a mischievous but gentle spirit, so she had no cause for concern.

"No, no, darling, I know if I let you free, you'll distract me from my challenge," he said huskily, spreading her legs.

Luna moaned as he kissed his way from her knee, up her inner thigh and finally, to his final destination.

Luna moaned as he began to worship her with his tongue, helpless to do anything but enjoy his attentions.

Every time she almost reached her peak, he pulled back, relishing the exquisite torment he was subjecting her to.

"Not yet darling," he would whisper against her thigh before starting his next assault on her senses.

"Not yet, Luna," he mumbled sweetly.

"Luna, Luna, such a pretty name."

* * *

 **The Heads Bathroom, Hermione and Draco**

* * *

Hermione and Draco stood facing each other, saying nothing.

Without the need to discuss it, they took turns removing item after item of their own clothing, finally standing naked in front of each other.

Draco was pleased with what he saw.

Hermione Granger had a gorgeous body under her robes.

She had long, toned legs, wide hips and a small waist. Her stomach was flat and toned. His eyes drank her in as they continued upwards towards her supple breasts which were sizeable and perky with rosy nipples. She had pronounced collarbones and a slender neck. Her skin was creamy and unblemished. Her hair was a warm brown colour with gold accents that sat in wild curls. Her lips were plump and pillowy and she had dark brown eyes with gold flakes.

Draco worried that if he looked into those eyes for too long he might get lost and not come back.

"Fuck, Granger… you're… you...fuck," he said, reaching out to stroke her hip tentatively.

The dare was to shower together. He wasn't sure how far he could push it. Though, as far as he was concerned, he was going to take it as far as the gorgeous creature in front of him would let him take it.

Meanwhile, Hermione was looking rather appreciatively at the boy in front of her.

Put simply, Draco Malfoy was hot. He was tall, with exceptional bone structure and the hair of an angel. His eyes were the most striking shade of grey she had ever seen and were currently raking over her body shamelessly. His scrutiny made her feel both nervous an excited.

His chest was bare and muscular from the hours he clocked up training for Quidditch and he towered over her in height, only serving to make her heart flutter more. The jagged scar from Harry's curse that night in the bathroom sat in stark contrast to his otherwise perfect body, reminding her of his past. Somehow, it suited him.

Sure, he had verbally abused her for years, but when it came down to it, he wasn't ever truly a Death Eater and his reluctance coupled with his assistance to Harry on several occasions proved it.

Not to mention the fact that her blood didn't seem to bother him slightly now as he looked at her as though she were a meal in a five-star restaurant.

Hermione gave him a sensuous smile as she twisted to turn on the taps, beginning to run the shower they had been dared to take.

Remembering his earlier admission that he enjoyed dirty talk, she decided to make things a bit more verbal than they had been up to this point.

Stepping under the stream of water, she looked at him with her best 'come-hither' look. To Draco, she looked like some kind of water nymph. "Are you going to join me?" she asked in a sing-song voice.

 _Since when did Hermione Granger have this kind of power over men? Me, to be more specific…_ he wondered.

When he stepped under the water she pulled him closer, pressing her bare chest to his. Their bodies were under the water but their faces were either side of the stream.

"You look so good naked Granger," he complimented, reaching down and squeezing her ass.

Hermione made eye-contact with him and he thought he was going to combust. _The things that woman was telling him to do to her with her eyes…Bloody hell._ He was having a hard time to believe this was the same woman who spent 90% of her life in the library reading any text book she could get her hands on. He could think of something else he hoped she wanted to get her hands on.

"What would your father think? Naked and wet with a _mudblood_ ," she purred, "tisk tisk."

Draco pulled them out of the water and pressed his lips to her neck.

"He would probably be disappointed I hadn't fucked you against that wall by now, looking like that," he said, smirking.

"Really?" asked Hermione, finding this difficult to believe.

"Lucius has always had an ah… appreciation… for the female form, regardless of the family background of said form," said Draco, his eyes gleaming.

"Dirty bastard," breathed Hermione, running her hand down Draco's biceps. She wasn't sure where all of this familiarity came from, but it had been a weird evening and she had decided to take it as it came.

"This is strange, isn't it?" asked Draco, as if reading her mind. Perhaps it was something about being literally stripped that had him being honest with her about his thoughts.

Hermione continued to run her hands over his muscles as she answered. "mmmmm. There's a muggle saying that I think applies here," she said.

"What is it?" asked Draco, genuinely interested. He would characterise his muggle knowledge as zero-to-fucking-none.

"Never look a gift horse in the mouth," she said, dragging her hungry eyes away from his chest and meeting his gaze.

"What the fuck does that mean?" he asked, confused.

"It basically means, don't be ungrateful for a gift," she said informatively.

Draco couldn't help but laugh at her.

"What?" she asked, pouting at him with those thoroughly kissable lips. He noticed her shiver slightly so he guided her so her back was in the warm water again. Sure, he was a git, but he was an attentive one.

"Only you could end a night of erotic exploits in a shower with a naked wizard and give him a lesson on muggle phrases," he said, smiling at her genuinely.

Hermione had no idea what to do with a genuinely smiling Draco Malfoy. He had never smiled at her. In fact, she couldn't recall him smiling at anyone. Sneering, sure. Smirking, all the time. Smiling...never.

Regardless, it was attractive.

"Well, if you listened in muggle studies perhaps I could have been doing something more pleasurable with you rather than having to explain it," she said with mock haughtiness.

"Sorry Miss Granger," he said innocently, throwing his hands in the air in surrender, "it's hard to focus, I'm distractible you see."

"Oh yes?" she said, threading her fingers through his. She smirked when she felt his hard length against her thigh.

He wasn't going to hide it. A gorgeous witch was naked, pressed against him and flirting in a hot shower. What warm blooded, straight wizard was going to be unmoved by that?

Hermione bit her lip and looked up at him expectantly.

"Yes, for example, I struggle to focus on my language lessons when I have a sexy naked witch in front of me… my mind starts to think of other, less wholesome…things," he said huskily.

"What kind of things?" she asked, feigning innocence. This little game was making him impossibly horny.

"Well," he said, taking a step forward which caused her to take a step back towards the stone wall of the shower. "I get to thinking about what her legs might feel like wrapped around my waist," he continued.

"Oh," she said softly as he took another step, causing her to back onto the wall. The cold stone gave her a shock and she jumped slightly.

"Why might her legs be wrapped around you?" she asked seductively, looking up at him with glazed eyes. Her damp hair was sticking to her neck and she had a beautiful flush across her cheeks.

"Shall I demonstrate?" he asked.

"Well you know, I do love learning," she said sultrily.

Draco slid his hand behind one of her thighs and raised it, allowing her to jump and wrap the other around him while he pressed her further into the wall for balance.

His impressive length was now rubbing against her torturously.

"You see, from here, Hermione," he said in the sexiest voice she had ever heard, "I have your legs open and ready for me, and as an added bonus I get to look down at these fantastic tits you've hidden from me for years," he whispered against her ear. He felt her shudder with want.

Hermione pressed her lips to his neck and gave it a playful suck, causing him to buck against her. She used some wandless magic she picked up from Viktor which took her weight away from Draco, giving him a greater ability to move against her. It was now as though she was sitting on an invisible shelf at the perfect height for him.

"Where did you learn that? You naughty little witch." asked Draco, sensing the shift.

"An old friend," she said, not wanting to mention her former lover by name.

Draco made a disapproving noise against her neck, but continued to press himself against her, sliding up and down against her wet entrance.

Draco leaned down and began to kiss her breasts, causing Hermione to throw her head back and moan. "Did you like it when Zabini did this earlier?" he asked, his tone laced with both arousal and jealousy.

"Yes," she moaned, as he latched on and suckled her as though she were feeding him.

"You love them being sucked and touched yeah?" he asked her.

"Yes," she moaned, "especially when you do it, I'm finding."

This seemed to be the right answer as he immediately growled and set to work on a significant love bite on her left breast.

"Draco?" she said gently as she trailed kisses down his neck.

"Yes angel?" he asked, groping her behind.

"I know we're meant to engage in foreplay and being us, probably play some mind games with each other…" she said breathily as his mouth worked its way up her neck towards her mouth.

He smirked at her assertion that they should want to play games with each other. She wasn't wrong.

"But?" he asked her tauntingly, kissing her chin.

"But I can't wait. I want you inside me," she confessed.

Without warning he impaled her with his throbbing manhood. In the same moment, he crashed his lips against hers.

Hermione gasped into his mouth, which he used as an opportunity to explore her with his tongue.

As he settled inside her, he noted how tight she was. He was going to have to be careful or he would explode too early and embarrass himself.

Impatient, she began to rock against him, encouraging him to sink deeper into her.

"How do you want it?" he asked, barely tearing his lips from hers.

"Hard," she cried as he delved deeper into her, demanding her body to take more of his length.

Withdrawing and penetrating her again he wrapped his hand around her neck and pressed her further into the wall. She arched her back and bucked against him, causing him to grunt.

"Just like that," she choked out as he continued to ravage her core.

"You're a filthy girl, Hermione," he panted, dipping impossibly deeper into her. "I've wanted to do this to you since I heard about you and Krum in the library," he breathed.

Hermione let out a moan.

"And then…" he said provocatively, withdrawing from her centre to plant her feet on the ground. She whimpered in disappointment.

"You let Zabini fondle these gorgeous breasts," he said, turning her around to face the wall and grabbing both breasts roughly.

"While I sat outside wanting you," he added, kissing her neck.

Hermione reached behind herself to guide him back to her warm wet core. Draco let her position him at her entrance and sheathed himself in her again.

He ran his hands down her hourglass and settled them at her hips, using them to guide her onto him.

Draco trailed kisses down her spine and stopped moving his hips, allowing her to press back against him, riding him at the pace she wanted.

"I much prefer what you're doing to me, Draco," she said sweetly between moans. Of course, she knew just what to say to appease him and get what she wanted.

He let out a guttural moan at the vision in front of him.

Her long wet hair clung to her arched back as her petite little body ground against him, rolling her hips and burying him deep inside herself.

He could feel her muscles pulsating around him and knew she was going to come soon.

"Are you going to come for me Granger?" he asked, snaking his arm around her to trace circles around her sensitive bud.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she called out, "don't you dare fucking stop."

"That's right princess, come for me," he purred, nibbling her ear lobe.

"Feels…so… fucking… good," she panted.

"You have a dirty little mouth, you know that Granger?" he said, running his fingers against her lip.

When he felt her lips curl around them he felt his own peak approach.

"I thought you liked women with dirty mouths Malfoy, didn't you say it… ahhh.." she said, her sentence interrupted by another moan, "uh," she grunted as he plunged into her unexpectedly, changing his pace, "didn't you say it turned you on?"

"It does," he said, pulling her close as they reached their bliss.

"It gets me thinking about what I'm going to do to that dirty little mouth later," he panted as she began to shudder around him.

That's where he found his release, filling her with his hot seed.

* * *

The next day at breakfast, things were awkward to say the least.

Harry had invited Pansy to sit with them, which had drawn glares from the other Gryffindor students. Not that any of them dared to challenge Harry Potter.

Ron and Tracey were still nowhere to be seen, but rumour had it he still hadn't left Tracey's room down in the dungeons.

Luna was sitting over in Slytherin, clearly doing something lewd to Theo under the table. She was oblivious to the negative energy coming from the other Slytherins. She was naturally accustomed to swimming against the tide. Theo wanted her there, and that was all that mattered to her.

When Hermione got back to her own room that night she had found Ginny sitting on Blaise's face, an image she would struggle to get out of her mind.

She still hadn't made eye contact with Ginny who was sitting beside her looking over at the Slytherin table in fury as a girl in the year below shamelessly flirted with Blaise.

Hermione noted that while he flirted back a little, his heart didn't seem to be in it. He was stealing glances at Ginny when he could and Hermione got the sense that he was rather hung up on the fiery redhead. Though, if he wanted her, he needed to make a move fast because Ginny was hot headed enough to write him off if he kept playing games.

As for her, well, she had no idea where she stood with Draco. After the shower, they had slept together twice more. Once on the bathroom floor and once in his bed.

Wanting to spare them both from an awkward morning, she had snuck out early and not seen him since.

He hadn't looked at her once at breakfast. As expected, he was probably ashamed by what he had done or just saw it as a one-off thing. Although Hermione was by no means a clingy girl and was comfortable with the concept of no-strings-attached, a small part of her still hurt over it.

Unlike the other boys, where it was purely physical, she and Draco had shared and intellectual connection. Their conversations while they recovered from their exploits had been engaging and full of depth.

Beyond that, the sex had been nothing short of mind blowing. He seemed to know exactly what to do to her, and when.

The idea that they were to share that incredible night and then never speak again didn't sit well with her.

She was alone with her dark thoughts when she noticed a small piece of paper materialise in front of her.

Turning it over she found a note in green ink.

 _"Why did you leave?"_ appeared. After she finished reading, it disappeared.

Hermione pulled out her quill and responded.

 _"I thought that's what you would have wanted"_

 _"That's ridiculous"_

 _"No, it's not"_

 _"Yes, it is"_ She looked up to see Draco staring at her intently.

 _"You can make it up to me in the room of requirement tonight at eight."_ He added.

 _"What makes you think I'll come?"_ she wrote, smirking at the paper.

 _"I'll make it worth your while… and you will come. Figuratively and literally"_

 _"How will you make it worth my while?"_

 _"You know how."_ She looked over and Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

 _"I have NO idea what you're talking about_ " she scrawled, shooting him a mischievous grin.

 _"Come on, I DARE you."_ He wrote.

 _"OK"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes, really."_

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

Lord! This was a big one – but with so many characters, they all needed their moment!

Please Read, Review and Suggest!


	6. The Memoir

**Summary:** Hermione Granger has finally written her memoirs, but why is Draco Malfoy lurking around her book signing, insisting on speaking with her?

* * *

 **Hi guys, I confess that this one is not a request.**

 **It's mostly fluffy and there isn't heaps of plot (forgive me, it's Christmas) but it has a very slightly dark Draco which is always popular (but only SLIGHTLY DARK).**

 **I am currently working on a request by Lotte (thanks!) but I have been suffering from writer's block and a severe lack of time.**

 **I am three quarters through Lotte's request and hoping to get it to you before new year. If you are curious or want a sneak peak, check out the comments!**

 **As always, M for MATURE THEMES and I don't own HP.**

* * *

 **The Memoir**

* * *

She had finally done it. She had thought about doing it for years and now here she was, at Flourish and Blotts participating in her very first book signing.

Harry and Ron, though brilliant in their own ways, never had the academic prowess to put together a memoir to explain to the public how they defeated Voldemort time and again when they were only teenagers.

The public always had questions. How did Harry get the Philosopher's Stone years ago? If the Deathly Hallows were real, where were they now? How did three Hogwarts students break into Gringotts? What happened at Malfoy Manor that night…. The list when on.

They had addressed some of these things in bits and pieces. The Ministry knew of course, detailed case summaries were completed after the war and Harry, Ron, Hermione, The Order and everyone else who technically broke the law to beat the Dark Lord were all absolved of any wrongdoing, given the circumstances.

She had spoken about some events during her speaking engagements over the years, especially the struggle and rifts they fought between themselves on the run all of those months when hunting for the Horcruxes.

Beyond that, much of their story had been a mystery until now.

Hermione Granger had finally written the authorised memoir of their story.

As it had been endorsed by the Ministry, Harry and Ron as well as the rest of the Order and a host of other figures within the story, it was considered to be the first and only accurate account.

You would have been hard pushed to find a soul in the wizarding world who hadn't bought, borrowed or at least heard about the contents of the book. Hogwarts had also added it to the school syllabus for History of Magic the next year.

Though she was now a high-ranking Ministry Official with the Minister for Magic role firmly in her sights, she also had a highly regarded (and paid) gig on professional speaking tours. Beyond that, she was routinely featured in books, magazines and other publications.

She was rich, successful and respected in the wizarding community. Everything she had hoped for.

Though as she smiled for the cameras, greeted fans and signed books, she couldn't help but wish she had someone special in her life to share it with.

Sure, she had Harry and Ron, they were her best friends and that would never change. And naturally with Ron came a host of other wonderful and loyal Weasleys… but at the end of a long day they would go home to their spouses and children and she would go home to her large, empty apartment.

Regardless, Hermione did her best to appreciate what she had and not let her longing for romance, and to be swept away in it, keep her from enjoying the successful life she had built herself using her own hard work and intellect.

 _Not bad for a mudblood._

* * *

"Congratulations Granger, quite the turn out for your little book," said a cold, familiar drawl. Hermione froze in her seat. She hadn't seen him in years.

"Thank you," she said icily, staring up and none other than Draco Malfoy.

Now a grown man, he was every bit as well groomed, good looking and smarmy as his father used to be.

An uncomfortable silence had cloaked the crowd. They had all read the book after all. Hermione had not sugar-coated Malfoy's treatment of her over the years, or the fact he had taken the mark (something previously unconfirmed, though widely accepted by the public to be fact).

"You painted me out to be quite the villain in my youth," said the attractive blonde in his trademark drawl.

Hermione noticed that he had aged well, but his smirk was every bit as irritating as it had been when they were children.

"Was it not accurate?" she asked, stony faced. She was now oblivious to the hushed whispers swirling around the room. All she saw was Malfoy.

"A little too… truthful… for my tastes," he said, laughing coldly.

Hermione reached out and snatched his copy of the book from his hands.

"Who shall I make this out to?" she asked, opening the cover. She just wanted him gone.

"Me, of course," he said innocently, leaning against the wall and examining his nails as if he had not a care in the world. If he was bothered by the hordes of witches and wizards eyeing him suspiciously, he didn't show it.

Hermione scribbled out a quick message, signed it, snapped the book shut and shoved it in his direction. Before he had the chance to respond, she had called the next in line, thus dismissing him.

 _Trust Malfoy to show up to tarnish an otherwise perfect day_ , she thought darkly.

* * *

It had been a long night. She was pleased the book was a success, but often found herself frustrated by the fame that came with success and being one of the Trio.

She yawned as she exited from the back door of Flourish and Blotts. The owner had asked if she wanted company, given the bad name of the area - but she had declined.

Her floo had been playing up for weeks and she had no desire to appear in the wrong fireplace on the way home again. Plus, she thought the walk would help her unwind.

As she walked down the dirty back alley, she smiled at the realisation that after a hectic day, she was now entirely alone.

Or so she thought.

Before she even realised what was happening, a strong set of arms had grabbed her and pulled her into an alcove.

She was disarmed before she could even think about using her wand. Moody would have been ashamed. She had lost herself in her thoughts and was about to pay the consequences. What consequences they would be, she did not yet know.

The stranger had grabbed her wrists, holding them together with one hand and pushing her into the cool stone of the wall with the other.

Hermione was going to scream, but thought better of it.

"What do you want?" she spat, knowing that any moment now the anonymous man would slip up and she could get out of it, and inflict some serious damage to him in the process.

"Calm down Granger, it's only me," Malfoy said casually, as though he hadn't just kidnapped a woman in an alley way.

"Would you mind telling me why you've just attacked me in an alley, you foul excuse for a wizard?" she replied in an equally calm tone, as though she herself was not being held against her will in a dirty alcove in a bad part of town.

She felt Malfoy's breath on her neck as he laughed.

"So mouthy Granger. Tell me, if I really was such a foul wizard, I would have thought you would have been terrified right now rather than talking back. Could it be that you're not afraid because you know I won't hurt you?" he mused out loud.

"Perhaps I'm not scared because you're too much of a known coward to actually dual me in a fair fight," she shot back, hoping to use his ego against him. If she could emasculate him enough, he would take the challenge and she knew she could eviscerate him in a fair fight.

Again, she felt the warmth of his breath as he chucked behind her. Suddenly, she became aware of the way his body felt behind hers. She wasn't proud when she felt heat pool between her thighs. How is it that she was enjoying this?

It was something in the way he held her. Something that made her want him to do more.

Had her life really become that boring that this kind of excitement now did it for her?

* * *

He felt the change in her body. He wasn't sure how, but he felt it. He could tell she had moved from anger about what he was doing to something else.

Was it arousal? Surely it couldn't be. _But what if it was?_

"I know what you're doing Granger. An admirable attempt at manipulation, but you're forgetting that it's me you're dealing with. I'm not going to let you go just yet," he said, amused.

"What the fuck do you want then Malfoy? Get it over with," she said, now irritated again.

Her wrists were beginning to ache from his tight grip and the cold of the evening. She flinched slightly and he responded immediately by lessening his grip and instead used more of his body weight to pin her.

"I didn't like the way you dismissed me earlier Granger," he whispered into her ear.

"What's the point of this Malfoy? I've got things to do," she whined. She didn't like what his whispers were doing to her and she was growing tired of being shoved against the dirty stone of the alcove. She was tiring of Malfoy's game, whatever it was.

"Things? You mean go home to your ten cats? When was the last time you let loose?" he asked.

"One. I have one cat," she scoffed, outraged.

Malfoy let out a hearty laugh at her response.

"Okay Granger, you're just sooo busy because you need to get home to your ONE cat," he corrected.

Hermione said nothing, she just exhaled loudly.

"I want to talk to you about the book, in more detail," he said, finally cutting to the chase.

"And you felt the need to man handle me in an alley to ask me this?" she asked contemptuously.

"Well, I didn't get your attention through the more conventional channels, now did I?" he replied, as if there was nothing wrong with his behaviour.

Hermione felt her temper flare. She wasn't about to let him get the better of her. Wand or not.

She suddenly stamped his foot causing him to yelp and jump back.

She immediately summoned her wand and shot a light stunning spell into him (nothing that would leave him exposed in the alleyway too long) and legged it out of there.

She was far too old to be accosted by schoolyard bullies in random alleyways and definitely too old to be slightly turned on by it.

Despite her annoyance, as she turned the key on her muggle apartment, she couldn't help but giggle at the idea of an irate Malfoy lying beside a back-alley garbage bin, powerless to get up for a good three to five minutes.

It's a shame she didn't stay about to watch.

* * *

When Draco got home that night he was equal parts pissed about what she had done (though admittedly he deserved it) and impressed by the fight she had in her. She certainly was a brave little Gryffindor.

In truth, he wasn't sure what he wanted with her in the alley. He just knew that he wasn't satisfied with the outcome of their interaction at the book signing and he wanted to talk to her more. He had wanted nothing more than to talk to her since he read the thing. It dominated his thoughts and frankly he was fed up. He thought if he could see her, it might get it out of his system.

So, he did what he always did, stirred up trouble with her to get her attention.

He smirked to himself as he eyed the cover of her book and gently opened it to the signature page.

A loud snort escaped from him when he read her inscription.

 _"To Malfoy,_

 _Get fucked._

 _Kind regards,_

 _Hermione J. Granger. X"_

"Little bitch," he muttered to himself as he grabbed his coat and headed out again.

* * *

Hermione answered after several harsh knocks to the wooden door of her apartment.

Although she was dressed only in a flimsy negligee, she figured it had to be someone she knew well as only a few people knew where she lived and given it was muggle London, it was unlikely anyone would find her at random. She also had charms and wards to stave off anyone with ill intent.

Swinging the door open unceremoniously, she flushed red when she saw Draco Malfoy leaning against her doorframe.

He looked her up and down, making no attempt to hide his appreciation of her form.

"Well, well Granger, certainly a better welcome than I anticipated," he drawled.

Hermione went to speak a few times but confusion and embarrassment caused her to simply open and close her mouth.

Draco laughed. "Use your words Granger," he teased.

"How do you know where I live?" she demanded. The alley way was bad enough, now he was stalking her at home.

Draco always had a hard time knowing where the line was due to his outrageous and menacing family, but stalking her to her apartment was a worrying development. What did he want with her?

"I'm the richest man in England. I can find out where anyone lives," he replied smugly. "Now where are your manners Granger, are you not going to ask me in?"

He knew she had her wand behind the door at the ready, but banked on her not using it this time.

"What do you want Malfoy? The alley, now this… are you threatening me?" she asked bluntly, using her body to block any entrance the tall blonde would have to her apartment.

"Quite the opposite," he said matter-of-factly.

"What?" she asked tersely. He noted that her muggle negligee was quite charming and did wonderful things for her assets. She was a vision.

"I told you earlier before you rudely stunned me and ran off," he said in an offended tone.

"ME, RUDE? HOW ABOUT ACCOSTING WOMEN IN ALLEY WAYS AND RESTRAINING THEM?!" she yelled angrily, raising one of her slightly bruised wrists.

Draco felt a pang of guilt. He hadn't meant to hurt her or leave marks on her lovely pale skin.

"I AM NOT GOING TO RETRACT ANYTHING FROM THAT BOOK MALFOY!" she continued to rant.

He raised his hands in mock surrender and looked at her expectantly waiting for her to stop.

"I don't want you to retract anything," he said calmly, "I just want to talk to you about it… humour me… you know if you don't I will just keep coming around… I am stubborn with endless access to funds… you know it's true," he argued persuasively.

Hermione angrily swung the door wide open and stepped back, gesturing for him to come inside.

"Don't make me regret this Malfoy," she warned as he walked in.

* * *

She didn't regret it. Not one but.

It turned out that although his methods were untoward, his motive wasn't. He liked her book. He had questions. He had thoughts. Most importantly, he has a desire of to write his own. Something that put across his side of the story and the story of all the other children and teenagers caught up on the wrong side of their parents' battles.

He had been charming, witty, kind, engaging and most importantly, respectful of her.

Before Hermione knew it, two hours had passed and she had somehow agreed to show him the view of muggle London from her balcony.

"It's beautiful," he said, gazing out at the sea of lights.

"That's why I chose the place," she replied, leaning over the railing.

"You have good taste," he said, placing himself behind her like he had in the alley, only this time gently.

"What you did today was wrong," said Hermione seriously, though she did not move away.

"But you liked it," he whispered in her ear.

"Well clearly, I am deranged," she replied.

She felt his chuckle against her ear as he had earlier and a familiar heat pooling between her thighs.

"Not deranged Granger… just a naughty… little…. Witch," he said, kissing her neck with each word.

"We shouldn't," she breathed as his hands cupped her breasts. He silently thanks the Gods that what she was wearing gave him such easy access to her body.

"Why?" he asked, unperturbed, "we're consenting adults." She smelt expensive. He liked that.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked breathily as he slid a hand underneath the hem of her skirt and pushed her panties to the side.

"Granger, stop thinking about this and just give yourself over to it," he replied, slipping two digits into her wet passage.

Hermione moaned softly and tilted her head back.

"Good girl," he said, rewarding her by massaging her breasts with his free hand.

* * *

Hermione moaned as he curled his fingers inside her. Her senses were overloaded between the sinful feeling of his fingers, the groping and massaging of her breasts and his kisses against her throat. She bucked against him, riding his hand as she moved closer and closer to orgasm.

"That's right Hermione," he whispered in her ear, "come for me."

"Don't stop!" she begged, causing him to groan and thrust his fingers deeper. When he slid his other hand down from her breasts to massage her clit, she began to come undone.

She let out a strangled cry as she reached her peak while he continued to pump in and out of her.

Hermione slumped over the railing when she came down from her euphoria and moved to turn to face him, but he held her in place.

She ground into him and felt his hardness behind her.

"Take your panties off," he ordered huskily. Hermione immediately complied, sliding them down to her knees and allowing them to drop.

"I can't wait to feel you," he said, sliding down his trousers and positioning himself at her soaking wet entrance.

She heard a primitive growl as he entered her roughly, knowing she was more than ready for him.

Hermione braced herself on the railing of her balcony as he pounded into her.

"Yes, oh God, yes!" she moaned, moving her body in time with his.

"mmmm, Granger," he said, slowing his pace, "I've wanted to do this to you since the day you dared raise your hand to me."

The idea of Draco fantasising about her only served to arouse her more. She turned her head to seek out his lips for the first time, melting into him when they finally locked.

Time seemed suspended that moment. Draco's pace slowed and he savoured each thrust into the petite witch.

She had always intrigued him.

His theory had been that a quick shag might make the novelty wear off, but now he knew deep down it wouldn't. It only served to make him want her again. And again after that.

He wanted her in every way he could think of. He wanted to see her body contorted in every position there was. If she'd let him.

* * *

When they were done, she turned her flushed face to him, giving him a half smile and biting her lip. He could tell that brilliant mind of hers was racing a mile a minute.

She was trying to work out what had happened, why it had happened and where to go from there. Hermione was utterly predicting and fascinating at the same time.

Of course, she wouldn't work it out. There is no formula for chemistry - and they always had it. Whether it incited rage or passion, it was a certain brand of explosive chemistry, always.

Draco stroked her hair while she worked through her thoughts.

Finally, she spoke.

"Are you going to put that in your book?" she asked sultrily. She smirked at him, seemingly having made her decision.

"When I get time to write it," he replied, grabbing her hand and dragging her inside for round two.

* * *

 **I have been suffering a mad case of writer's block and this was a struggle and probably not my best work.**

 **None the less. Hope you liked it.**

 **Please keep leaving your reviews and suggestions. I am always on the look out for that awesome request that makes me super excited to get writing.**

 **If you have requested stuff already, don't worry - I have them logged and I won't forget you.**

 **They're flattering, inspiring and so much fun. I read and appreciate all of them.**

 **Merry Christmas xx**


	7. Cake

**Plot:**

Draco and Hermione have been happily dating for six months but Viktor Krum throws a spanner in the works when he comes back to London to win back his ex.

* * *

 **A quick note:**

I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and especially to those who have given me ideas and prompts. I will probably never manage to write them all (sorry) but I will have a go at some of my favourites. Even if I don't write your entire idea, just know I am reading them all and will try and incorporate some of your requests in (even if it's not the whole thing).

I was half asleep when I finished this so I apologise for any silly errors (I noticed a few in my last story) - but I write for fun, not to be perfect. I may go back and fix them but I think it's readable.

ALSO, I have started the outline for my next story. I am not going through with the complete request because it didn't quite match my voice, so to speak (and I have a style I like to stick to) but it's still loosely inspired by it and has loads of the elements from it. If you want to check that out it was made on Dec 22, 2017 by Aisha. Thanks very much Aisha, appreciate the food for thought.

 **Request:**

Today I will be writing a request by **"Lotte"**

-Hermione and Draco happily dating and Viktor Krum comes to London to try and win Hermione back.

 **Must be included:**

\- Jealous Draco (you guys love that right?)

\- A conversation where Viktor tries to bother Draco by describing his past experiences with Hermione in graphic detail

\- A scene with Hermione naked with her legs spread in Viktor's hotel bed while he drinks wine (but she's not to sleep with him as she love's her boyfriend) I am to decide how she ended up there (I INTERPRETED THIS LOOSELY LOTTE)

\- Hermione slaps Viktor

\- Dramione smut and a happy ending

Thanks Lotte, I had fun writing this and I hope you like it.

 **Disclaimers:**

As always, M for very mature audiences (as SMUT was requested, this is a hard M). Oh, and the Harry Potter world is not my own!

* * *

 **Cake**

* * *

Six months in, things had been going well between Hermione and Draco. They were spending most of their time together and had gone public with their relationship several months ago, much to the delight of the Daily Prophet and the dismay of the entire Weasley family.

Although she and Ron had amounted to nothing more than a few wartime kisses, they all felt she could do better than an ex Death Eater, a sentiment echoed by a large portion of the wizarding community. Not that it bothered her. Hermione Granger wasn't one to be told how to live her life, and neither was Draco Malfoy (not again anyway, after the amount of trouble living out his parents will caused him).

At first, she had been apprehensive because of their past.

When he approached her at the Ministry, where they had both been working as graduates, she was shocked. She assumed that when he came to her cubicle, he wanted to discuss regulation matters as they often worked together on such affairs.

In hindsight, she probably should have realised he was there for something else by the slightly nervous way he wrung his hands. Draco Malfoy didn't have nervous habits, or so she believed at the time, having never seen any for herself.

When he asked her to dinner her eyes must have bulged. Gone was the cocky boy she had known for years. The boy who, despite being remarkably good to work with, still exuded smarminess in high doses. He barely waited for a response before he turned to leave, visibly panicked.

"Draco!" she had called out after him forcefully. He turned and looked at her expectantly.

"Yes," she said, not really thinking about the answer herself.

She certainly hadn't considered him to be a viable prospect. She was always wary of his attitude throughout their schooling and his former allegiance to Voldemort. Additionally, she knew of his womanising and no matter how good looking he was (infuriatingly gorgeous) she had never let herself think about a wizard like him in that way.

After Viktor, Hermione was done with men like that. Good looking, charismatic… dangerous. It was more trouble than it was worth. It would only end one way with wizards like that. Chaos and pain.

Yet she had said yes to Draco immediately. Even she had to admit to herself that perhaps she had harboured a curiosity about the attractive blonde wizard.

But that was six months ago.

* * *

"Hermione Granger, you are, as they say, a sight for eyes that are sore!" purred Viktor in his thick accent, pulling Hermione into an unwanted hug.

 _Bastard._

"Viktor, I wish I could say the pleasure is mutual," she said, rolling her eyes and extracting herself from his strong grip. He let the petite witch go without a fuss.

"Oh, still mad about the incident, I see," he said, guilt piercing his usually strong tone.

Hermione simply sent him and icy glare as she continued to browse the shelves at Flourish and Blotts.

"What are you doing here Viktor, I am sure it's not to pick up a book, I know full well you don't like to read," she snapped, irritated that her peaceful afternoon had been disrupted by such an unwelcome figure from her past.

He let out a slight chuckle, "yes, I much prefer to watch you do reading," he said playfully.

Hermione slammed the tome she had been browsing down onto the shelf and turned to look at him aggressively.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I came to see you of course," he said, without skipping a beat.

'Well I don't want to see you," she hit back, emphasising the word 'don't'.

"Hermione, I thought perhaps you would have some forgiveness in your heart for me," he said pathetically.

"Sod off," she said, stalking from the shop angrily.

* * *

"I see Viktor Krum is in town," said Draco carefully, rustling his copy of the Prophet as he looked up at Hermione from his seat at her dining table.

"I know," she said coolly.

Draco felt his back stiffen. She had been busy all day and he had her copy of the Prophet. How did she know? Had she seen him?

He didn't like the idea of that.

As far as he was concerned, Hermione was his and had been for months now. He was an only child and a Malfoy and quite frankly, he wasn't about to share anything.

"Oh," he said casually, not wanting to give away his curiosity. He would see what he could get out of her willingly. If he had to resort to more manipulative tactics later, he would.

Sure, he was a better man now, but he was still Draco Malfoy. Getting into the minds of others was what he did. One of the reasons he liked being with Hermione was because she was smart enough to know what he was up to most of the time. It evened the playing field.

That, and she was gorgeous, brave, intelligent and was sure to become the most successful witch in at least a hundred years helped sweeten the deal.

Looks, brains, power… all things Malfoys covet. But it was about more than that, she brought out the good in him and he had the good sense to know it.

It had taken him a long time to ask her out because for the first time, he actually cared about the outcome.

With other witches, if they said no (which they never did anyway) he would simply move on to the next without a thought. But if Hermione had said no, he wasn't sure it would have been so easy to recover – because for the first time, he really wanted it.

He wasn't about to let Viktor bloody Krum come in and fuck it up six months in.

Draco didn't know much about her relationship with Viktor, just what he had read in the papers and her very vague account of the demise of their relationship.

They had dated after the war while Hermione was working on her additional studies. The pair dated for at least a year and travelled to several exotic locations together. It was his understanding that Viktor had even met her muggle parents, something he was still forbidden from (a source of tension in their relationship). In short, it was serious.

But it all ended one night in a luxury hotel in Paris. There was some kind of an altercation in their hotel room (Hermione never elaborated further) which spilled out and down into the lobby. It ended when Hermione slapped Viktor in the face in front of a group of tourists (who dutifully captured the fight on film).

Speculation about the war heroine and Quidditch superstar was front page news and water cooler fodder for weeks. He couldn't have avoided it, even if he wanted to. Not that he wanted to. He had already developed an… interest…in Hermione as they continued their studies in the same institution.

At first his interest was in watching her. Then talking to her when they were paired for an assignment. Then watching her again when it was over and he had no more reason to approach her. She was polite but not friendly, cool but not cold.

He couldn't tell what she thought of him and as always, she continued to outperform him academically. What infuriated him as a child now excited him as a man.

Not that he did anything about it. He couldn't get a read on her and Malfoy's didn't act without all but knowing the outcome, lest they be caught off guard or embarrassed. So, even though she was now single, he settled for admiring her from afar.

Sometime into their romantic relationship he asked her what really happened with Krum. It was the only time she had been evasive about anything and she had told him only that Krum had been unfaithful.

He wasn't sure who with, how she found out or why it all came to a boiling point in Paris that night.

Hermione had made it clear that the conversation was over and the topic was off limits. Since Krum was elsewhere in Europe focused on his career, he figured that he didn't need to know.

That was until Krum decided to come back into London.

* * *

Hermione sat down at the table with two plates of food and looked at him impassively.

"Yes, I know, I saw him today at Flourish and Blotts," she said casually.

"What was Krum doing in a bookstore?" asked Draco suspiciously.

"My sentiments exactly," said Hermione, aggressively stabbing her meat, "there to see me, apparently."

Draco narrowed his eyes and put down his fork.

"Was he just? … And was he happy with the outcome of this little rendezvous?" he asked, his tone slightly accusatory.

Hermione snorted. "Of course not, Draco, don't be ridiculous, I told him to bugger off," she scoffed.

"What did he say?" he asked.

"Nothing of any significance or importance," she said dismissively, rising from her seat.

"Aren't you going to finish your dinner?" asked Draco.

"I'm suddenly not very hungry," replied Hermione.

It was a worrying development indeed.

* * *

Viktor turned up again at a Ministry function. This time, she couldn't avoid him. They had been seated together (probably for the added publicity it would garner for the event).

"I am so sorry," he whispered as she tried to focus on her meal.

"I have heard it all before," she snapped.

"We should talk about it… at least try to be friends, my lovely," he said sweetly.

Hermione exhaled loudly.

"What is there to talk about Viktor? Me, naked as the day I was born, legs open and ready for you, disrupted by one of, what I later found out to be, many, cheap tarts appearing in your hotel room?

How about what was worse, the embarrassment of her seeing me like that and laughing while my heart broke? Or was it you saying nothing, just shrugging while you drank your red wine as I scrambled for a bed sheet?

Then there is what happened afterwards. Who could forget the headlines after you ran off after the whore into the hotel lobby!? Talk about that?" she said, her tone low and dangerous.

Hermione wasn't a fan of unforgiveables but certainly thought she could make an exception for the bellend in front of her.

Part of her was still angry and hurt by Viktor, but most of her anger actually came from insecurity about Draco. She cared for him more in six months than she had ever cared for Viktor – but he had a similar reputation before he dated her. An unfaithful womanizer.

In Viktor's case famous, in Draco's, infamous.

Deep down, she was waiting for some horrifying revelation that he was shagging some girl at work or something. It wasn't rational to date the same kind of men and expect a better result – but she had continued to bury that fear because she loved being with him so much.

It was causing her to project onto Viktor when really, he had done her a favour. She didn't love him. She thought she did at the time, but hindsight was a valuable thing.

She loved having sex with him. She loved his attention after a lifetime of just being the forgotten bookworm and one of the boys. But she didn't love him. She cared and she was hurt. That was it.

With Draco… she wasn't sure… but she had felt a drop in her stomach of late that suggested she might be falling for the Malfoy heir. He stimulated her academically as well as physically, a rare combination for a witch as intelligent as her.

Viktor said nothing, he simply looked at her like a lost puppy.

"You did me a favour Viktor, I am glad I am no longer with you," she said cuttingly, but with a sweet smile which was dutifully photographed by event staff. She had no desire to wind up with another negative headline.

"Hermione…" he said pleadingly.

"No Viktor," she said evenly. She wasn't sure what possessed her but she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek which he accepted sadly. Perhaps it was her desire to close the book on him. To end with a kiss, rather than a slap.

Across from the pair, camera bulbs exploded with light.

* * *

Malfoy had spies everywhere. Though he rarely employed them to look in on Hermione. His father had sat him down years ago and informed him that although it was tempting for wizards of their temperament, women absolutely did not respond well to surveillance and stalking.

If he wanted to keep one, he would have to resist the temptation and put some trust in the witch.

Trust was not something that came easily in their bloodline, but as his father had told him, 'a worthwhile challenge to undertake for a meaningful witch.'

But he couldn't resist when he heard Krum would be at the same event as his witch.

When he got word that they had been seated together talking and she had kissed him, he felt his blood heat up like lava.

He was not about to be shown up by the likes of Viktor Krum and he wasn't about to lose Hermione to some brutish foreign Quidditch player.

His sources informed him it didn't look romantic, but it didn't matter to Draco. Krum would take it as an open door and keep coming for her – and that just wouldn't do.

* * *

"Krum," said Draco coldly, taking a seat next to him at the bar. He figured he would find the sportsman at the newly opened location. He was always good at predicting the behaviour of others.

"Malfoy," replied Krum, "I wondered when it would be that I would see you."

"I see you've been hanging around my witch," said Draco casually, gesturing the bartender to bring him a drink.

Viktor shrugged, finished his drink and gestured for another as well.

"We will see for how long she is your witch," said Viktor in his thick accent.

Draco kept control of his temper. He could act later if he needed to.

"She'll never take you back Krum, it's over," said Malfoy coolly.

"She will be screaming my name by the end of the year Malfoy… I know what she likes," said Viktor smugly.

"And what's that Krum?" asked Draco, not particularly wanting to hear the answer but not wanting to let Krum know he was being successful in getting under his skin.

"A real man who can take control of her… a strong man," he said, looking at Draco dismissively.

Draco had no interest into being drawn into Krum's macho bullshit.

"Her and about ten other witches from what I heard," replied Draco flippantly.

"No matter, I liked her the best, she has such a nice tight little p…" Viktor stopped when he heard an almost feral growl from the immaculately dressed blonde beside him.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you," warned Malfoy.

"Very well Malfoy, you can have it the way you wish," he taunted, "I won't tell you about the things I used to do to her over and over for hours on end during our little hotel stays or what she let me to do her on the library desks when I would visit her at school."

Draco swiftly finished his drink and turned to face Viktor calmly.

"It must kill you to know I am going home to her Krum. Watch your back," he said, patting the well-built man on the shoulder as he walked away.

He would manage the situation without causing a scene.

* * *

When he got home, Hermione was already there and feeling nervous. She knew that the image of her with Krum would be misconstrued by the media and wasn't looking forward to telling Malfoy.

He could be rather… possessive.

Although she was very much her own witch, she had to admit she quite liked the idea that she was a prize he wanted to hold on to.

There is nothing worse than feeling like you are not special, or a placeholder, which is how she often felt with Viktor. It was clear to her that Draco valued her above all others, and that felt good.

Though she still felt insecure.

Draco was handsome, rich, intelligent and people were afraid of him. It attracted beautiful and devious witches and she worried that eventually he would get bored and move on. She couldn't stand the idea because she was falling in love with him.

"Draco," she said uneasily as he came in.

"Angel," he said warmly, embracing her. When he pulled away he pushed her wild hair behind her ears and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I don't want you to be mad," she said, holding him tightly.

"Buuuut," he said.

"But, today Viktor was at lunch. I told him to bugger off again but for a moment I forgot my surrounding and I gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek… I imagine it will be front page news tomorrow," she admitted.

Draco was quiet for a moment before giving her hair a comforting stroke and looking down at her.

"It was goodbye, yes? Not hello…" he asked cautiously.

"It was goodbye," said Hermione firmly, "I don't want him anymore, I just want you," she confessed. Learning to be vulnerable had been a challenge for the normally guarded witch.

Draco rested the tips of his fingers on the curve of her left arm and began trailing them past her shoulder and to the curve of her neck before bushing his thumb gently along her jaw. Hermione closed her eyes and leaned into him.

"Oh? You only want me?" he purred, as his free hand snaked down to her side to rest on her hip.

"mmmmmm," she said as he ghosted his breath down the the length of her neck. He gave her a predatory look as he tugged her by the waist to bring them flush against each other, chest to chest.

Running his fingers through her hair, he felt her arousal radiating from her. He always loved how responsive she was to him.

"What's that miss Granger? You'll need to speak up," he said, trailing his hands to grope her behind.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy," she said in a sultry tone, looking up at him with doe eyes. She was such a seductress, and she had no idea the extent of what she did to him.

Draco smirked as he pushed her towards the sofa with the promise of wicked things written into his handsome features.

"I need to taste you," he purred, placing his hands on each of her inner thighs, pushing them outwards and spreading them wide.

"Miss Granger… no panties… tisk tisk, naughty," he teased, loving the way she squirmed at the feeling of his warm breath so close to her most sensitive place.

Hermione bucked against him, impatient for what was to come. Draco licked his lips when he saw her close her eyes and bite down on her swollen red lips.

Hitching her skirt to her thighs, he marvelled at how wet she already was for him.

"So wet for me," he remarked, causing her to flush. He was impossibly hard for her, but focused on the task at hand.

"Don't blush," he ordered, pinching her inner thigh. He didn't want her to by shy about doing these things with him.

He began to rub her bud in small circles at a slow pace, enjoying teasing the petite witch. She may have had him on his knees, but he was in charge today.

Hermione rewarded him by moaning softly and arching her back while she spread her legs more so he had complete access to her.

Draco never tired in doing this to her. As he ran his tongue over her wet seam, he basked in the flavour of her.

"Yes," she purred, running her fingers through his soft blonde hair.

As if she wanted to give him a stroke, the sexy little witch unbuttoned her blouse and revealed her bare chest, running her hands across her breasts in an enticing display of seduction. It took every ounce of resolve he had not to throw her down and take her right there.

But he had a job to do. That job was to show her that he was twice the man Viktor Krum would ever be and no other wizard would ever please her the way he did.

As he feasted on the bookish witch he snaked a hand up to squeeze one of her soft globes.

"I want you inside of me," she demanded through her pleasured sighs.

Draco was conflicted, he wanted to drive her to orgasm with his tongue, but on the other hand he had a sexy witch with her office attire hitched and open, demanding he fuck her…. What was he to do?

"I might, if you behave," he teased, slipping a finger inside of her.

Hermione groaned and squirmed.

"How do I behave?" she asked suggestively.

"No more Viktor Krum," he said firmly, inserting another digit.

"Ohhh," she purred.

"You mean to say I can't have my cake and eat it too?" she said, deliberately tormenting him. _Evil witch_ , he thought.

Draco growled. "You are mine, you know that, right? I don't take kindly to sharing my things," he said, running his tongue along her most sensitive spot, causing the brunette to shudder and gasp.

"It goes both ways," she moaned as he stood to position himself at her entrance, smirking as he pulled the zip to his trousers.

"Do you mean to make a deal with me, Miss Granger?" he asked playfully, teasing her by rubbing his hard length against her.

"If I can't have my cake and eat it, as you say," she began, gasping as he entered her suddenly, filling her to the hilt. "Then the only cake you better be eating, is mine," she finished, closing her eyes and rocking against him.

"Deal," he groaned, plunging into her tight, wet depths.

* * *

Two weeks later, Viktor Krum had an accident that meant he would be stuck in the hospital for months.

The wizarding community hadn't seen a Quidditch accident that severe in generations and no one had any idea how such an experienced player could have been a victim of it.

Draco smirked as he looked at a picture of Krum looking sickly in St Mungo's which was plastered across the Daily Prophet.

"What a shame," said Hermione absentmindedly as she red over his shoulder, still unaware of the confrontation her boyfriend had with Viktor just two weeks prior.

"And out for an ENTIRE season too, his career may never bounce back from that," said Draco in his most convincingly sincere tone.

"Poor Viktor," said Hermione, giving Draco's shoulders a loving squeeze.

"I'll arrange for a card and some flowers to be sent," replied Draco, turning his head to kiss her wrist.

"That would be nice," beamed Hermione, planting a kiss on his cheek before rushing off the the floo for work.

"See you tonight Angel," Draco called out after her.

"Love you!" she replied before disappearing in a haze of green.

Once she was gone, Draco looked down at the image of Krum and smiled.

If anything, he thought he had been too easy on Viktor. If it wasn't for Hermione making him want to be a better man, Krum wouldn't have survived at all.

Setting aside the newspaper, he pulled an emerald green velvet box from his pocket. With Viktor well and truly out of the way, he could focus on the more important task at hand.

Making Hermione Granger his wife and his forever.

* * *

 **As always, please review and keep suggesting. I try to do complete requests but sometimes I just take inspiration from them. I hope that's OK!**

 **Whether I write or respond, I read, consider and appreciate them all.**

 **Merry Christmas and much love**

 **xx**


	8. One Year

**Plot:** A year in the life of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Flatmates, friends and maybe more?

* * *

 **The Request:**

 **Skerrett:**

Hermione and Draco are flatmates. They started a friends with benefits relationship.

Pairing: Dramione.

Main characters: Hermione and Draco.

Minor characters: Blaise, Theodore, Astoria, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Ron.

Details: Ron is Hermione's ex-boyfriend. Theodore is interested in Hermione. Draco has an on-again, off-again relationship with Astoria. Ginny had sex with Draco once. Hermione's parents live in Australia.

Type of ending: A happy one. A Dramione ending.

 **Notes:**

Thanks for all your reviews and requests! It made my Christmas a little brighter. That, and I received 'cards against muggles' as a gift!

I saw this request and couldn't resist – but I have a few more in the pipeline.

 **Disclaimers:**

M for adult themes and lemons. I do not own Harry Potter or profit from my fics.

* * *

 **One Year**

* * *

 **January**

* * *

If anyone ever told Draco Malfoy while he was at Hogwarts that he would one day share a living space with Hermione Granger, he would have laughed in their face. But that was then, and this was now.

Fortunately, they had been on reasonable terms for the introductory units to their post graduate studies in Magical Regulation in the months prior to moving into their two-bedroom, one-bathroom London Flat.

As she was the only person he knew in the course and she was in the same position, flat sharing became a logical decision.

Given his parents were serving their time in Azkaban for their involvement in the war, his estate was suspended until their release, or until he turned 21.

Though the Ministry had been lenient with his parents, given that Draco and his mother both committed valuable acts of rebellion against the Dark Lord during the war, he would likely come of age before their release.

Until then, he was only paid a modest living allowance from the Family Trust. Well, modest for a Malfoy. He still had more to live on than anyone in his course, including Granger. None the less, it made sense to live with Granger so his funds were free for other things.

It also worked well for a wizard without many people left in his life. Not that he would admit that to anyone.

x-x-x-x-x

At first it was a case of worlds colliding. Hermione's friends had not seen eye to eye with his, but had agreed for the sake of their friends' living situation that they would try to get along.

It had been remarkable to see just how well they were getting along after putting aside their past ideological differences and choices.

Draco enjoyed the feeling of a clean slate. He also enjoyed his housemate.

She was responsible and reliable, and despite the way he had viewed her at Hogwarts – not uptight or judgement of his lifestyle choices at all.

Other than being fairly vocal about the fact that Astoria Greengrass, his on again off again bed buddy was as thick as a plank. But to be fair, she wasn't wrong about that.

The girl was like watching paint dry – but she had a body to die for and seemed to put up with all manner of mistreatment and neglect because she was rather obviously hoping to get a ring and a key to the Malfoy vault eventually.

When she would arrive, he would see Hermione roll her eyes and smirk into whatever she was doing – but she was always polite to her and never caused a fuss.

Other than Blaise and Theo, with whom he shared a childhood bond, she was probably his first best friend.

As for her blood? Well it hardly mattered to Draco anymore.

* * *

 **February**

* * *

Draco had informed her that he was dying at least three times today alone. The term 'Man flu' did not do justice to Draco Malfoy with a cold.

The worst part was he had clearly spent his life waited on hand and foot and the idea of looking after himself during a time of illness seemed beyond his reach.

Hermione would have been annoyed with him if he didn't look so pathetic under a pile of blankets on their sofa.

"You look like shit," she said, arriving home from the grocery store.

"As always, your observational skills are top class Granger. Perhaps you should consider a career in muggle police work with such immense skills of detection," he sniped, sneezing into a tissue and disappearing under the blanket again.

Hermione put her hands on her hips and glared at the sad pile of blankets in their living room.

"Gee Draco. You have no family. No servants. No friends in the area. Your little girlfriend took one look at you and ran off, lest she get sick herself…. It seems to me like you should be nice to the one person who might actually be able to help you," she said smarmily.

Draco popped his head back out from under his blanket and returned her glare.

"Granger… my favourite witch in the whole wide world… would you please be an angel and get me a cup of tea… it would appear that even the simplest of tasks is a bit beyond me presently," he said sweetly.

Despite his mock courtesy, she picked up his mug and walked toward the kitchen without saying a word.

She returned shortly with soup, bread, tea and a pile of fresh blankets.

"Eat your soup. Drink your tea. Then I want you to go and have a shower. I can smell you from here," she said.

"Your bedside manner could use work," grumbled Draco, sitting up to start start his soup.

"You get what you pay for, and my hourly rate is NOTHING" said Hermione, shooting him a playful glare.

Draco nodded in agreement and did as he was told.

x-x-x-x-x

When he arrived back from his shower, which made him feel decidedly more human, he saw that she had removed the linen he had been burrowing into and replaced it with fresh stuff. She had also placed some water and a few tonics on the coffee table ready for him.

She must have heard him as she stuck her head out of the laundry and gave him a quick smile.

"I am just running these through the wash!" she said, holding up some of his linen.

Draco nodded and made himself comfortable again in front of the TV. He actually rather liked television and thought the muggles were really onto something there. It was a fantastic escape when one wanted, and it was passing the time during his atrocious flu quite well.

He breathed in the scent of the fresh linen she had given him as he burrowed into the sofa, exhausted from the simple act of bathing. He hadn't been this sick in years.

Draco smiled as he snuggled down, feeling thoroughly looked after for the first time in a long time.

x-x-x-x-x

"How are you feeling," she asked a few hours later, seated on the side of the couch where he lay.

"A bit better," he said groggily.

She gently placed the palm of her hand on his forehead. There was a slight moment of discomfort as their eyes met. He wondered briefly if this was the first time they had touched in any significant way.

Hermione quickly removed her hand and cleared her throat. "Ah, you still feel a little warm," she said, leaning over to grab a fresh tonic she had waiting on the table. "Take this," she added bossily.

Ordinarily he would have made a smarmy comment but he was too tired and too appreciative of the help.

"It's getting late," she said.

"Is it?" he replied, genuinely clueless about the day or time after lengthy periods of fever.

"Let's get you to bed," she said, standing and reaching down to offer her hand to help Draco up, given his weakened state.

"Is that what you say to all the boys Granger?" he asked with a boyish grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You must be getting better Malfoy," she said, hoisting him up.

"Well, your care is world class," he said, deliberately flattering her given she truly was the only person there for him when he needed it.

"Well, beggars can't be choosers," she said, downplaying the compliment.

"Indeed," he said, walking towards his room.

When he got to the door he turned to look at her. She was tidying up the living area which he had left looking like a war zone.

As usual, without complaint.

"Thank you, Hermione," he said sincerely, startling the witch.

"Oh ah, Draco… it's fine. You needed help," she said, unsure of how to take a sincere thank you from Draco Malfoy.

"Don't be modest Granger. Most of the world would tell me to sod off. Some of them did. But not you. You're one of the good ones," he said earnestly.

"That fever must have really got to you Malfoy," she laughed.

"Learn to take a compliment Granger," he said, rolling his eyes and closing the door.

In his last moments of consciousness before slipping into a deep flu ridden sleep were spent thinking about the strangely calming feeling of her hand on his face and the scent of her in his blankets.

* * *

 **March**

* * *

Hermione looked around their modest housewarming party, and felt grateful for many things.

She was grateful the war was over and most of her loved ones had survived. She felt grateful that she and her friends had been able to make up with some of the Slytherins despite the past. She felt grateful for her little flat and her prickly, but entirely tolerable, housemate Draco Malfoy.

Ron was in the corner snogging Lavender furiously which caused Hermione to laugh. Her ex-boyfriend would never learn. In a week he would be complaining about how clingy Lavender was. Either way, she was glad it wasn't her.

She and Ron had a near miss when they developed something during the war – but it became apparent that it was circumstance, rather than a spiritual connection, that pulled them together. She was pleased he had moved on. She just wished it was with a less irritating witch.

Harry and Ginny were seated on the sofa, hand in hand, chatting with Luna and her muggle friend Nicole. Nicole knew all about the wizarding world as her sister was a witch, which made it easier when it came to inviting her to such events.

A pretty girl, Nicole had long dark hair and pretty green eyes. She had clearly got the attention of at least one wizard in the room, with Blaise Zabini hovering around her, clearly working out how best to make his move.

When she went to the kitchen to grab a drink, she found Draco's dim little girlfriend Astoria's sister Daphne deep in conversation with Dean Thomas. It didn't surprise her as Daphne was the smarter sister and she could see how the two might hit it off given their similar interests.

"Would the hostess like some company?" said a smooth voice from behind her.

Hermione jumped. "Oh Theo!" she laughed, "you startled me, I was in my own world," she said, turning to face the attractive wizard.

"Sorry Hermione," he said, unfazed. "Are you having a nice time?" he asked, leaning against the kitchen bench casually.

"Yes. I never would have believed this would be possible a few years ago," she said seriously, gesturing to the various groups of former enemies who were drinking and laughing.

"It's nice, isn't it?" asked Theo, smiling.

"Yes," said Hermione, surprised by his sensitive statement. His family had been some of the most fervent followers of the Dark Lord. If truth were to be told, she was still somewhat wary of him. Theo had an intense demeanour and had a way of staring straight into you that left you feeling like he knew your innermost thoughts.

She pursed her lips slightly while she tried to figure him out.

Theo gave her a knowing look and smirked. "You're trying to figure out if I really am reformed," he said light-heartedly, picking up his beer from next to him.

"No, I…" began Hermione, trying to think of a convincing lie.

"Save it Granger," he laughed, "everyone knows Gryffindors are rotten liars."

Hermione blushed.

"Sorry," she said, looking down into her glass.

"It's OK, Hermione," he said. His pronunciation of her name reminded her of warm honey and left her tingling between her thighs.

Hermione locked eyes with the attractive brunette wizard. "Given my family history it's a logical reservation, and you're a particularly logical witch… though I assure you, I no longer share their sentiments," he said firmly.

The corner of his mouth twitched when he saw her smile.

"To new friends then?" said Hermione, raising her glass.

"To new friends," he repeated, raising his own.

x-x-x-x-x

Draco Malfoy was having an excellent time. Once you got to know them, Gryffindors and muggleborns were really not so insufferable. If he didn't already know his parents had been wrong, this certainly would have confirmed it.

The only downside was Astoria hanging onto him like a drowning person clutching at straws. That, and he hadn't had much of a chance to speak to Granger.

 _Speaking of Granger, where was she?_

Draco surveyed the living areas of the flat looking for his pretty little housemate.

He felt an uncomfortable knot in his stomach when he saw her giggling into her champagne as Theo whispered something in her ear. Why did he feel this way? She was just his housemate after all.

But something about the idea of Theo with his hands all over her didn't sit well with Draco. She could do better with Theo. He would just use her and move on to the next witch.

The rational part of Draco's mind tried to remind him that Hermione was a big girl and could handle a man like Theo. She herself would probably get bored and want to move onto the next wizard too.

But that did little to quell his annoyance at the idea that Theo might touch his housemate.

He tried to remind himself how irrational he was being as he felt Astoria peppering his neck with kisses. Honestly, it had been like she was an animal in heat all evening. This was probably to do with the fact he had been pulling away from her since Granger nursed him back to health from his horrendous bout of the flu the month prior.

But really, part of growing up is recognising when the people around you are the wrong sort. She was meant to be the witch in his life and she had left him for dead. For a witch vying for his ring, he would have expected more.

She couldn't even pretend that she had a caring bone in her body when trying to trick him into marrying her. Pathetic.

He felt the knot tighten when he saw Theo and Hermione, hand in hand, slipping into her bedroom.

"Come on," he said, grabbing Astoria roughly by the hand and dragging her towards his own room.

He needed to fuck away some of his new-found frustration.

* * *

 **April**

* * *

Hermione couldn't help but giggle as she sipped her beer while Ginny recounted her awkward teenage encounter with Draco during a Quidditch trip. Neither had been experienced, but Draco had still impressed her.

"I can't believe you never told me!" exclaimed Hermione. Ginny was still bright red.

"Come on 'Mione! you remember what a prat he was. I was far too embarrassed to admit what I had done," she said, sipping her drink.

"STILL!" squealed Hermione. This was the best bit of gossip she had heard in years.

"Well I am telling you now," shrugged Ginny, "besides, I've seen the way you two look at each other so I felt like I needed to tell you."

"How we look at each other?" asked Hermione, confused by her friend's abstract statement.

"Yeah. He looks at you like you're something good to eat and you're not far behind in the way you look at him," said Ginny, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No way!" said Hermione, "you're mistaken. We're just good friends," she added.

"He may be a good friend to you Hermione, but I know you're not blind. He's bloody gorgeous!" laughed Ginny.

"You would know," said Hermione teasingly.

Ginny blushed.

"Well, yes," she said shyly. "Which means I also know what a large er… wand… he has," she added.

Hermione choked on her butter beer.

"Ginny!" she shouted.

The red head simply laughed.

"I'm just saying, if you wanted to go for a ride on that particular broomstick… you totally could," said Ginny, raising her eyebrows.

"You're crazy!" said Hermione dismissively.

"No, I'm right," replied Ginny.

Did he really look at her the way Ginny said he did? It couldn't be. She would never be his type.

Regardless, her friend was right. A witch would need to be blind to fail to notice how attractive Draco was. But that was just appreciating something aesthetically pleasing… nothing more.

 _Nothing more._

 _Nothing more._

 _Nothing more_ , she repeated to herself later that night as she struggled to sleep without unwanted thoughts about the well-endowed Malfoy heir creeping into her consciousness.

* * *

 **May**

* * *

"Why are you all dressed up?" asked Draco suspiciously. While Hermione always looked nice, she was never one to dress herself up the way she was done up tonight.

"I have a date," she said haughtily, grabbing her purse from the side table.

"Who is the unfortunate wizard?" asked Draco playfully, pretending to be more interested in his book than the enticing brunette witch a few feet away.

"Har har," said Hermione sarcastically, applying more lip gloss in the mirror.

Draco was beyond curious about the wizard that had inspired Hermione Granger to care so much about her appearance.

"Come on Granger, tell me who it is," he said, batting his eyelashes at her from the couch.

Hermione rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip. "If you must know, I am going on a date with Theo," said Hermione.

Draco felt the all too familiar knot reform in his stomach. He had to admit to himself, he was jealous of his friend dating his housemate.

He had never dared ask her what happened in her room the night of the party, but it was clear that if Nott was taking her on a date, he had enjoyed whatever it was. It was unlike him to want to take a witch on a date. He was usually more of a 'love em' and leave em' kind of wizard.

"Have fun then," he said, not wanting to give away his annoyance at her dating.

Hermione looked at him somewhat expectantly, but he saw the moment pass as quickly as it came.

"I will," she said with a faint smile.

With that, she grabbed her keys and walked out the door to meet Theo.

x-x-x-x-x

"You look gorgeous," said Theo, giving Hermione a polite hug. He allowed his arm to linger a moment on her lower back.

The petite witch blushed. Theo was equally as charming as he was handsome, which made for a deadly combination.

She knew she barely stood a chance.

"Thanks," she said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Just stating fact," he said, grinning and offering her his arm.

Hermione took his arm but said nothing.

"I have booked us into a new restaurant, I hope that's okay," he said as they strolled slowly down the cobbled street.

"Of course," replied Hermione.

All thoughts drained from her mind as she leaned into the handsome wizard. It had been a long time since she felt this way. Giddy, and a little swept off her feet.

By the end of the night, Draco was the farthest thing from her mind.

x-x-x-x

It was late. Really late.

He knew that if Hermione wasn't home now, she was going to be.

Typical Theo, he thought angrily, sipping on his firewhiskey. No matter what he did, somehow he always landed on his feet.

Right now, he was probably enjoying unwrapping Hermione like a birthday present while Draco sat alone brooding and pissed off about it.

Well, it just wouldn't do.

Draco Malfoy did not sit around pining for unattainable witches. Especially for witches like Hermione. His friend, his housemate.

He stood abruptly and stalked out of the apartment, snatching his coat from the hook by the door as he went.

x-x-x-x

"Want some company?" asked the pretty witch, gesturing to the empty seat beside Draco.

He took a sip of his whiskey and turned to look at her with false enthusiasm.

"Sure," he replied.

The witch beamed at him as she took her seat.

"I'm Lotte," she said cheerily.

"Hello Lotte, I'm Draco. Tell me, what is a pretty witch like you doing all alone at this hour of night?" he said, laying the charm on thick.

The witch blushed under his gaze.

"I came out with friends, but they all found better things to do," she said, gesturing to a couple embracing in a dimly lit corner. Draco assumed this was one of her friends with a wizard she had met that evening.

"And no one took your fancy?" he asked, licking his lips.

"Not until now," she said, her eyes sparkling.

Draco smirked. It looked like his evening was about to improve dramatically.

x-x-x-x-x

To some, it may seem strange to sit around studying after a passionate exchange with a handsome wizard – but Hermione Granger wasn't one to let dates get in the way of academic achievement.

That's why she was still up doing bookwork when a dishevelled witch, who was not Astoria, crept out of Draco's room.

She made no effort to mask her curiosity as the witch turned and saw her there. She looked to be mortified as she gave Hermione a weak smile.

"Hello," said Hermione.

"Hello," said the witch.

"I'm Hermione, Draco's flatmate," said Hermione evenly, eying the witch. She was pretty, but not as attractive as Astoria or some of the other witches she had known Draco to date or sleep with.

"I'm Lotte… I ah… met Draco in a bar," she said, turning tomato red. "This is rather embarrassing," she said quietly, backing towards the door.

"Don't be embarrassed," said Hermione kindly, "you're not the first witch to fall for his charms."

"And I would wager I won't be the last," said the witch, with a wink and a light chuckle.

Hermione decided she rather liked Lotte.

"No, you probably won't," said Hermione conspiratorially.

"Goodbye then," said Lotte, reaching for the doorknob.

"Nice meeting you," called Hermione.

 _Pig_ , she thought to herself. His treatment of Astoria was bad enough without adding luring witches back to the apartment for one-night stands without her knowledge.

x-x-x-x-x

"I met Lotte," called Hermione from the kitchen as she prepared her breakfast.

Draco stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh," he said guiltily. But why should he feel guilty? He was a single man as far as he was concerned. Plus, she was out with Theo anyway.

"Quite nice, that witch," she said casually, but Draco sensed an edge to her words.

"Yes, she was," said Draco innocently, sitting on the sofa.

"What about Astoria?" asked Hermione, making a loud, aggressive chopping sound into the tomato she was cutting.

"What about her?" asked Draco, displeased with her attitude.

"You're cheating on her!" she snapped.

"I would have to actually be dating her to cheat on her," said Draco defensively.

"You know you let her believe it's more than that," snapped Hermione.

"Even if she was my witch, what the fuck business would it be of yours Granger?" replied Draco, feeling frustrated.

He heard her exhale loudly before turning to face him.

"You're right," she said, "I'm sorry. You're not my boyfriend… so I guess it really isn't my business," she said with a visibly forced smile and a strangely distant look in her eye.

"Yes, quite," said Draco uneasily, hurrying back to his room so he could try and process the argument they had just had – and the possible reasons for it.

Hermione's response had been peculiar to say the least. Stranger still was the way the phrase "you're not my boyfriend," made him feel so empty inside.

* * *

 **June**

* * *

Hermione stumbled into the apartment drunk. She really shouldn't go out with Ginny and Luna anymore – they were far too fond of shots.

She stood by the door, stripping away her coat.

Hermione and felt her breath catch in her throat when she heard the bathroom door open revealing her attractive housemate. He had clearly just had a shower. His towel hung low around his hips and droplets of water clung to his defined chest.

"Big night Granger?" he asked, ignoring his current state of undress.

"A little," she said, unable to hide her appreciative gaze.

Draco smirked.

"I've had a big one myself. Blaise never lets me get home sober," he said.

Hermione was currently looking at the defined V that led beneath his towel hungrily.

"Like what you see Granger?" asked Draco.

"Yes," replied Hermione chewing her lip, her inhibitions too low to lie.

"You look utterly fuckable in that dress too Granger, you know that, right?" he asked, leaning against the wall.

Hermione blushed and took a step forward to run her hands down his defined chest. She just couldn't resist.

Gently, she drew circles in the droplets of water that clung to him.

"Sure you know what you're doing Granger?" he asked, not wanting to take advantage of her but suffering from a lack of inhibitions himself.

"I know what I'm doing," she said seductively, hooking her thumbs to his towel, causing it to drop to the floor.

x-x-x-x-x

Draco let out a grunt as he came into the goddess's mouth. He hadn't dared let himself fantasise about this moment, but if he had, this is what he would have dreamt. Better even.

She released him with a pop but stayed on her knees, looking up at him with come-fuck-me eyes. Draco reached down and ran his thumb along her lips, collecting the residue of himself.

Hermione opened her mouth and sucked it clean seductively.

"Fuck Granger," he breathed, offering her his hand.

Hermione took it and allowed him to hoist her up, dragging her to the sofa and throwing her down.

He hitched her dress up and spread her legs, enjoying the view as she settled into the sofa, legs wide and waiting for him.

Her chest was barely contained in the tight black dress she wore and Draco growled as he pulled it down so she spilled out of it.

Now he had a view of her wet entrance and her perfect round breasts as she lay waiting for him.

"Mmmmmm Granger you look so good," he said, licking his lips. He couldn't wait to taste her.

"Are you going to fuck me Draco?" she asked, looking at him with eyes so full of passion that he thought he may catch fire then and there.

"Yes Angel," he said, sliding two fingers into her aching core.

She arched her back and moaned. He loved her responsiveness to his touch.

"So wet for me," he purred, sliding up her body to suckle on her breasts.

"Yes," she purred as he began to pump his fingers at a more fervent pace.

She moaned as he began to trail kisses from her neck to the corner of her mouth. He paused for only a second before capturing her lips with his, timing it for the exact moment he entered her with his rock-hard member.

Hermione gasped into his mouth and felt him smirk as he thrust, giving her no time to adjust to his size. Ginny hadn't been exaggerating.

"Fuck," he breathed as she dug her nails into his back.

* * *

 **July**

* * *

They had been avoiding each other for weeks.

Neither knew what to do after their passionate encounter. It was clear they crossed a line and couldn't work out where to go from there.

"This is stupid," said Draco suddenly, looking up from his book. "This doesn't have to be awkward. We're adults, right?" he added.

Hermione looked up from her essay and made eye contact with him for the first time in weeks.

"Yes, we're adults," she confirmed.

"So, we're friends… friends who maybe… occasionally… please each other," said Draco carefully.

Hermione didn't think he meant to be seductive, but there was something deeply sensual about the way he said it.

"And, it wouldn't be the end of the world if we slept together…again," said Hermione, dropping the essay and moving closer.

"Yeah, we can be friends, friends with benefits," breathed Draco, now close enough to smell her.

"And it really won't get in the way of our friendship?" she asked, chewing her lip.

"I won't ever let it," said Draco earnestly.

"Okay," she breathed.

"Okay," he repeated.

* * *

 **August**

* * *

He was spent.

He had cancelled his plans with Astoria and spent the entire weekend fucking Hermione all over their apartment.

She was the first witch who could keep up with him and hold his interest like that. He didn't want to do anything else. He could barely even think of anything else. His entire life was spent thinking about when he could touch her again.

He'd had her bent over in the kitchen counter, on the living room floor, on the dining table, in his bed, in her bed, on his floor, on her floor, on the windowsill in full view of the street, on the washing machine, in the shower, against the front door… the list went on.

Finally, he had her in the bath. He had been fantasising about this particular scenario for a while now.

"I am not liking these bubbles," he remarked playfully, stroking her inner thigh.

"Why?" she asked, blowing some bubbles gently towards him from the other side of the bath.

"Because they're blocking me from seeing that sexy little body of yours," he said, giving her a lusty look.

"Haven't you seen it enough?" she teased.

"There is no such thing as too much when it comes to you, Hermione," he said, his voice like butter.

Hermione smirked and manoeuvred herself in the bath to turn and sit on his lap. She instantly felt his erect manhood behind her.

Draco's breathing became ragged as he slid into her beneath the soapy water, pushing the bubbles away so he could watch her breasts bounce as she rode him slowly.

Hermione rolled her shoulders back, thrusting her pert breasts into his hands and let out a slight whimper. He had taken her so many times that weekend, having him inside of her had become a little painful.

"Does it hurt? Do you need to stop love?" he whispered sweetly in her ear, nibbling her earlobe afterwards.

"It hurts," she admitted, "but I don't want you to stop,"

Draco felt his mind cloud over with desire at her statement.

Conscious of how many times he had used her body that weekend, he pressed into her as softly as he from then, marvelling in the feel of the tightening inside of her.

"You're such a good girl, Hermione," he whispered.

"For you," she gasped.

"For me," he said possessively, gripping her hips.

* * *

 **September**

* * *

The day had finally arrived. The wedding of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.

It had been a beautiful day and Hermione looked radiant as he had ever seen her in her silk red bridesmaid gown.

Draco watched her laughing on the table with the rest of the bridal party from his seat next to Astoria. Of course, he had agreed to go with her some time ago, long before he had started up his arrangement with Hermione.

He hadn't seen much of Astoria since, as he routinely blew her off in favour of Hermione. She was good for a cheap shag when his housemate was busy, but otherwise he had mostly withdrawn from her.

The social climbing witch was clearly thrilled to be back on his arm at such a prestigious event and he found himself increasingly irritated by her demands for attention.

x-x-x-x-x

Hermione had to admit, she hated seeing Draco with Astoria as his date.

Although she knew that they were only friends and it was just a casual thing, she couldn't help the sick feeling in her stomach at the sight of Astoria pawing at his sleek tailored suit.

She was relieved when Theo approached her, taking her mind off the blonde and his rich little tart of a girlfriend.

"Want to come somewhere with me?" whispered Theo conspiratorially.

Hermione pushed Draco from her mind and disregarded the sick feeling in her stomach. If he could keep shagging Astoria and parading her around like some kind of prize, she could have a little fun with Theo.

As he shot her a smouldering look and dragged her into in to a nearby coat room, Hermione hoped that the tall, dark and handsome wizard could make her forget the blonde that had burrowed under her skin.

x-x-x-x-x

Draco saw the flush in Hermione's cheeks when she came out of the coat room, only moments after Theo.

Having spent many hours fucking her, he knew damn well what caused a flush like that on her porcelain skin.

Draco felt his blood boil. She had been in there shagging Nott.

He arrived back from the wedding before her and sat on the sofa, downing his whiskey angrily.

When she arrived home, he glared at her.

"Have fun in the cloakroom with Nott, like a cheap tart?" he asked her coolly.

"Are you implying I'm a whore?" said Hermione, her eyes burning.

"If the shoe fits," he said, swirling his drink and instantly regretting his words.

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black…. What about Astoria?" asked Hermione.

"That's different," he said, caught off guard.

"No, it bloody well isn't. Just because you're a guy doesn't mean you get to use me when you feel like it, then shag anything in a skirt any other time. Then, after all that, you have the audacity to expect me to wait around for the next time you want to use me again!" she snapped.

Draco was quiet for a time, he simply watched Hermione stare daggers into him.

"I'm not using you," he finally said softly.

"Not anymore you aren't," she replied coolly.

* * *

 **October**

* * *

They were going to have to speak eventually and they both knew it. They had planned the Halloween party months ago and neither wanted to explain to their friends why it would be cancelled.

"I will handle the alcohol, if you can take care of the food," said Draco evenly as they decorated the apartment.

"Okay," said Hermione, handing him the end of some string lights.

"Can we um… can we have a truce?" asked Draco, unsure of himself for one of the few times in his life.

"I don't know Malfoy, are you going to apologise for calling me a cheap tart for absolutely no good reason?" she asked, a sharp edge to her tone.

"I'm sorry… it was out of line. I had been drinking all day and I… I don't know what came over me," he said sincerely.

Hermione pursed her lips as she hung a few more lights.

"Okay, truce?" she asked.

"Truce," repeated Malfoy.

"Friends?" she asked, a slight smile playing on her soft lips.

"Friends," he said, a half smile of his own dancing across his handsome features.

* * *

 **November**

* * *

Gods, he was relieved to have his friend back. The weeks in which he and Hermione did not speak were torturous.

Sure, it was shit not to be shagging her anymore – but at the end of the day, having her in his life at all was more important.

Being curled up on the sofa with her watching a muggle movie made him happy. He had missed the skin on skin contact and the scent of her hair.

 _Scent of her hair? I've gone soft_ , he thought to himself.

Draco was struggling to remain unaffected by her. Her shapely behind was digging into his crutch, reminding his body of all of the times he had her like that, in far less wholesome ways.

He hoped she hadn't noticed that he was becoming aroused. The last thing he wanted was to jeopardise their new truce.

All of that went out the window however, when he felt her grind back against him.

 _Maybe it's an accident_ , he thought, trying his best to think of anything he could that would ease his predicament.

He promptly realised it wasn't an accident when she reached back and stroked him through his soft pyjama trousers.

Draco's body involuntarily responded, pressing himself into her hand.

Hermione turned her head slightly to make eye contact with him.

He watched her close her eyes and groan softly as he moved her nightgown out of his way and slid her panties to the side.

She wanted it, she wanted him. It was written all over her face.

Draco took in a sharp breath as he entered her from behind, holding her closely and taking his time to enjoy her on the small sofa. Merlin, he had missed this.

She shook and sighed as he filled her, nuzzling her nose into his neck while he gazed down on her.

"Old habits die hard," he breathed.

"Yes," she moaned.

* * *

 **December**

* * *

Christmas had traditionally been a tough time for him.

It was miserable when his family were actively following Voldemort and it was even more miserable when they were in Azkaban.

But not this year. This year he got to go to Hermione's house and enjoy a family Christmas.

Even better, a family Christmas with people who didn't know about his money or his role in the war. Who had never seen him act like the prat he once was.

He was simply Hermione's 'friend.' A friend his parents clearly thought was more than a friend.

Then again. He wasn't shagging any other witches. He was spending all of his time with her, and now he was with her family for Christmas. It seemed like perhaps there was some weight to that suggestion.

x-x-x-x-x

Everything had been perfect. Draco was the perfect gentleman with her parents and they adored him.

The day was nothing short of magical. But it was hollow.

He would never be that for her.

He only wanted to be her friend. A friend with benefits.

The whole broom ride home she had felt sick, knowing that she had to end it. She had to end it before she lost herself in him. Before her heart was shattered.

"That was such a great day," he said, pulling her to him and planting a kiss on her forehead when they got home.

x-x-x-x-x

Suddenly, Hermione pulled back from him as if he had burned her.

Draco's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't want to get hurt, maybe we really should be just friends," said Hermione, somewhat desperately.

"Why?" asked Draco, confused. "I thought it was going well?"

"Too well," said Hermione.

"How can something be going too well?" he asked, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him again. She needed to stop this foolishness.

"I like shagging you too much. I like living with you too much. I like studying with you too much. I like spending too much of my life with you. And now my parents love you…I like you too much Draco. You have all of my attention and I can't care about anyone else because of it," she confessed, looking at him seriously.

Draco said nothing. The sinking feeling in his chest told him that what she was saying was true. He too was becoming… attached to the bookish witch.

Hermione nodded sadly, taking his silence for a negative answer.

"It's ok. It's my fault. You were always clear that we were just friends. It is me that lost control of my feelings. The lease is up next month. It'll be fine…" she said, as if trying to convince herself.

She turned on her heel and scurried to her room as quickly as her legs would take her.

* * *

 **January**

* * *

"We will have to work out what to do with the lease," said Hermione conversationally from the kitchen.

She had been polite, but cool in her interactions with him since things ended at Christmas.

Draco felt panic at the idea of no longer living with her.

He had ignored Astoria's owls for so long now she had stopped bothering to send them.

He hadn't seen his friends. He had barely left his room. He was lovesick, but had been too proud and too stupid to do anything about it.

He had been trying to work out how to tell her he loved her. It was so obvious to him now.

x-x-x-x-x

"What's this?" she asked, examining the small box.

"A late Christmas present," he said, shrugging.

"I didn't think you were the festive type Draco," she said, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

It was first thing in the morning, she had a rotten New Year's Day hangover and was confused as to why her ex-sort-of-boyfriend-friend-ambiguous-lover was waking her up to give her a belated Christmas present.

Hermione sighed and unwrapped the small box. Inside was some parchment and the key to their flat.

"What is this Draco?" she asked, confused.

"Read it."

 _"To my dearest Hermione,_

 _I can't think straight with you. I can't sleep right without you. You're not my friend. You're so much more. I think you're the witch for me. I love you. And I think you love me too._

 _I want you, and no others._

 _Please live with me for another year, and maybe forever._

 _DM"_

Hermione's eyes were welling up. She was ashamed that she felt herself forgive him so easily, but at the same time, she recognised life was short. She and Draco had seen their share of death and misery, why subject themselves to more?

The heart wanted what it wanted.

Hermione reached out and took his hand, telling him all he needed to know with a single look.

x-x-x-x

Later that day Hermione looked at the calendar hanging in her kitchen. On paper, twelve months looks like no time at all.

But as she and Draco proved, so much can happen in the space of a year.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Please forgive the typos I know are in here. I have been wanting to get these out but I only ever get the chance to do it late and night, so I'm probably missing some things. But as I have said before, I write for enjoyment and not perfection.**

 **I am presently working on a few more… but I really should do a chapter of the Marriage Bond. But I am still fighting writers block!**

 **Thanks for your recent requests, I have started plans on a few**

 **Keep the reviews coming – as always, I read, love and consider them all.**


	9. Her Memory

**Plot:**

As the war rages on, Hermione Granger has spent days in the dungeon of Malfoy Manor with no friends, no memory and no clue who she is. Alone and afraid, she is taken to the private quarters of Draco Malfoy, now a senior Death Eater. Will she make it out alive?

* * *

 **Challenge:**

By: Guest (sorry I can't credit you properly because of that – let me know what you think)

I have put the full challenge at the bottom because it contains spoilers.

 **Notes:**

Second attempt at a darker Draco. I personally don't think I am very good about the dark stuff, but people liked my first one. It's funny how some of the work I am least confident in ends up to be the most popular. Looking forward to your reviews!

I am on a roll with these. Loving being off work for Christmas holidays! I know, I know, I should be writing the Marriage Bond… but people keep sending me awesome ideas. What's a girl to do, ya' know?

 **Disclaimer:**

M for adult themes and lemons. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Her Memory**

* * *

"She has no memory Sir," said a wizard whose name Draco hadn't bothered to learn. They came and went so quickly these days, given the Dark Lord's temper.

"You're sure?" asked Draco, sceptical.

"Absolutely. She's been in the dungeon for days. We've tried everything. All manner of charms, curses, potions…Bellatrix even gave her a few hours of good old-fashioned torture for good measure. We're sure. She doesn't know who she is," said the small wizard confidently.

Draco's cruel laugh echoed through the room, leaving the wizard in front of him confused.

"So, you're telling me, Hermione Granger, brains of the Trio, brightest witch of the age, key lieutenant of the order and royal pain in my ass, is in MY dungeons, with absolutely NO memory of any of it?" he finally said, wiping his eye. He hadn't laughed so much in years.

"Yes Sir," said the smaller wizard, unnerved by his Master's outburst. It was unlike him to be so expressive.

"That. Is. Just. Brilliant," said Draco, his cold laugh once again piercing the opulent room of his ancestral home.

"What would you have me do with her?" asked the wizard, prepared to carry out any order for his Master.

Draco thought for a moment, looking out the window over the icy gardens. He thought idly about how cold the _mudblood_ must be down in the dungeons. Cold, alone and afraid. It was just too good.

"What does she know of magic?" asked Draco.

"Our checking has revealed she still knows she's a witch and can carry out basic spells, but we have confirmed she no longer has her superior academic and theoretical knowledge of magic. It appears to have gone with her memory Sir," answered the meek wizard.

"Hmm," said Draco, pacing in front of the large window.

"Give her to me. I will inspect her myself in my private rooms. Once I have examined the _mudblood_ for myself, I will make a decision about her usefulness, or lack thereof," said Draco evenly.

"And if she's not useful?" asked another minion from the opposite side of the room. Draco had barely noticed him until that point. He was a nobody. They all were.

"Then kill her, just like the others," said Draco, devoid of any emotion.

Walking back to his living quarters, Draco couldn't help but smirk.

He was all but certain Hermione Granger with no memory would be useless to their cause, other than to pull on Potter's heart strings. But a good batch of Polyjuice could do the same.

She didn't need to be in good health for that.

He concluded that he would likely execute her with the other traitors and _mudbloods_.

But there was no reason he couldn't have some fun in the meantime.

* * *

Hermione wore a crisp blue dress, probably belonging to his mother, and sat on his sofa, eyeing him distrustfully.

They had clearly made an effort to clean her up, but evidence of his Aunt's cruelty was still written into her skin. Draco found the whole thing to be most distasteful, but sometimes things that are necessary are also unpleasant. This was the world they lived in.

He could sense her fear, wondering what would be next. Pain? Worse?

It delighted him to have her like that. Hermione Granger, finally afraid of him.

Draco had surpassed his father in The Dark Lord's ranks and was now his right-hand man. He had absolute power in this Manor and among the dark wizarding population.

Without her memory, she was helpless. _Like a lamb to the slaughter,_ he thought darkly.

* * *

Hermione flinched when he sat beside her. He knew what she was afraid he was going to do. But the truth was, he had a code. Even he had a line he didn't cross. He wouldn't take it from a witch who didn't give it willingly.

He would dispose of her, sure. If she served no purpose. If she was a threat to the cause.

He'd have no qualms about torture if he thought she had important information.

But he didn't violate women like _that._

Having a code set him apart from animals - and the idea of rape was too vile, even for him.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't lie, cheat, manipulate and steal to get his way. Particularly with the pretty, previously unattainable witch in front of him.

He had wanted her on some level for years. Sure, she was a _mudblood_ – but she was gorgeous. Possessed intelligence that surpassed all others, and bravery that rivalled most. She was an exquisite specimen. An exception to the rule that muggles were inferior garbage.

"No need to be scared darling, just trying to jog your memory," he said gently, revelling in the confused furrow of her brow.

"My memory? Why would I remember this?" she asked, unable to mask her curiosity. It must be killing someone with her temperament to know nothing.

"It's your room. Our room. Don't you remember love?" He said, lying effortlessly.

She looked at him suspiciously.

"If that was the case, why was I kept in a dungeon and tormented for days? Is that how you treat your girlfriends?" She asked evenly.

Draco smiled wolfishly. _No memory, but still bright_ , he thought.

He was pleased for the challenge. There was no point sleeping with a shell of a Hermione Granger.

He wanted the real thing.

She didn't have her memories. But it was clear, she was still in there somewhere. Her character and her intellect were there, clawing their way out.

She was still observant, analytical and brave. Knowing that he could easily send her back to the dungeons, but challenging his story anyway.

He loathed and respected her at the same time. That was the allure for him. He didn't perceive many people to be on his level, but she was.

He'd had a soft spot for her since she punched him in the face at Hogwarts that day. No one else would dare do that to a Malfoy, and this made her rare.

He had a taste for rare things.

* * *

"I'm sorry darling but it's dangerous where they found you. We had to be sure you were who you said you were and hadn't been cursed. It was to keep everyone safe," he said with false sincerity.

He watched her face as she thought it over.

"I accept that this answer may be legitimate... but I don't remember you," she finally said.

"Let's try to make you remember," he said softly, brushing her hair behind her ear.

She looked nervous, but didn't flinch this time.

"What are you doing?" she asked, as he pressed his lips to her cheek sweetly.

"We're in love, Hermione," he lied, "this might make you remember."

Hermione turned her head and chewed her lower lip a little, a nervous habit. She had chewed a small cut into it, probably due to the stress of her stay in the dungeons.

A small droplet of blood presented itself, which Draco caught with his tongue. The symbolism of the act was not lost on Draco, as he enjoyed the metallic taste of the _mudblood_.

He heard her breath catch and smirked. Women could never resist him. It was a gift.

Hermione's lips parted, giving Draco the chance to engage her in a kiss. He felt her small hand on his jaw as she deepened the kiss.

He fell back and let her take charge, shocked at how quickly she threw herself into what they were doing.

Draco felt her move to straddle him. He hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her close, barely coming up for air.

Hermione Granger could really, really, kiss.

Pulling his head back and gripping her by either cheek, he looked her deeply in the eyes.

"I love you so much," he purred, playing his part to win her trust.

"I wish I remembered," she confessed softly.

"It's okay love," he said sweetly, closing his eyes as she rubbed herself against his now rock-hard manhood.

Draco suddenly flipped her sideways onto the couch and stood, towering over her and breathing shallowly.

"Bed," he said, by way of explanation.

Hermione looked up at him with doe eyes that somehow made him harder than he already was.

 _It was like taking candy from a baby._

* * *

Before she could make it to the bed, he pulled her backwards, pressing her back flush to his chest.

Draco reached underneath her wild, chestnut coloured curls and gripped the zip of the dress.

"This needs to go," he said seductively as he slowly slipped the zip down.

He felt her nod in agreement. Gods, this was easier than he thought. _Who knew Granger was so easy?_

Draco took in her form as he ran his hands from her neck, over her surprisingly generous breasts and down to her panties, which he could feel were wet.

It took him a great deal of physical strength not to rip them clean off her. But he had a part to play. The loving boyfriend, desperate for his love to remember him.

Worst luck.

* * *

Hermione hit the bed with a light thud, desperately reaching for him.

It was like an explosion of attraction, and it shocked him. The chemistry had taken him entirely by surprise.

Sure, attractive people love to fuck each other – you can always want someone on that level. It's not rocket science. But this was so much more.

It was earth shattering and it was dangerous.

He soon gave up on being gentle, and it was clear that's not what the witch wanted anyway.

His character of a gentle, lovelorn wizard may have won her trust at first, but it was clear things were escalating beyond that point.

The mood between them had shifted irrevocably.

Memory or not, Hermione had certain tastes that complimented his own.

He didn't bother to pleasure her orally. He didn't bother to ease her into it. He entered her hard and fast, his hands forcing her wrists above her head.

Hermione arched her back and groaned, pushing her pelvis into him.

"Yesssss," she hissed, closing her eyes and throwing her head back.

"You like that?" he asked, doing nothing to mask his brutal, Malfoy tone.

Hermione's eyes flicked open and he saw what he thought, for the first time, might have been recognition. He held his breath and her gaze, waiting for what was to come.

He was ready for it of course; his wand was within reach.

But the moment passed as quickly as it arrived.

Her eyes clouded over with lust.

"Don't stop," she said, struggling to get her wrists free.

He loved it when they fought back.

Draco stopped and withdrew from her quickly. Hermione groaned at the loss, causing him to smirk.

"Stand up," he ordered.

Hermione rolled sideways and climbed off the bed, standing and looking at him challengingly.

 _Merlin, if this was how she was with wizards she had no memory of, imagine what her real boyfriend gets?_ He thought, looking at her toned, petite body.

Wandlessly, he bound her hands and had them raised above her head, as if held by an invisible rope.

Hermione smirked.

Draco stroked himself and licked his lips. She made no effort to hide her appreciation of the show he put on for her.

She felt the rope tighten and looked up as her wrists were pulled further upwards, causing her to have to stretch and stand on her tip toes.

Draco stalked around her, looking at every part of her delicate body and marvelling at the even rise and fall of her chest.

Either she had way too much trust in him, or she was naturally a more adventurous witch than he ever would have guessed or given her credit for.

"You're enjoying this," he observed casually.

"Aren't you my lover?" she asked haughtily, "shouldn't you know what I enjoy?"

Shit. Right. His story.

"Don't talk back to me witch," he said, slapping her perky buttocks.

Hermione groaned and pushed her chest out, pulling on her invisible restraint.

Draco obliged her by gently ghosting his hands over her sensitive nipples, causing her to moan softly. Wanting to hear the sound again, he gently flicked his tongue against one, awed by the sensuous way she squirmed.

Wanting to get more from her, he roughly rubbed them together with both hands and captured one in his mouth, suckling hard on the hardened nipple.

He felt one of her legs reach out and wrap around his waist.

Not waiting any longer, he stepped flush against her so she could wrap the other one around his waist. She was now held up by her own legs, loosening the pressure on her wrists.

He loved the way her body contorted in this position. She was fit, this witch. Probably from months on the run with Scarhead and Weasel.

"More," she demanded, giving him a look that was hotter than any he had ever been on the receiving end of before.

 _Fuck_ , he was enjoying this too much.

"You'll have to be more specific love," he said harshly.

"Fuck me," she commanded.

"Fuck you?" he asked teasingly.

"Fuck me hard and fuck me now," she demanded, rocking against his naked form.

"You really don't remember anything?" He breathed, entering her slowly.

"No. But it doesn't matter," she moaned, using the gravity of where she was hanging to swing onto him harder.

Merlin. She was a wild witch.

"It doesn't matter," he repeated, releasing her binding so she dropped her weight onto him.

"It doesn't matter," she said again as he pushed her into the nearest wall.

"Fuck," she moaned, "it really doesn't."

Hermione felt her skin tearing against the rough stone wall as he pounded her into it.

His mind went blank as he forced his tongue into her mouth for a bruising kiss.

* * *

Draco lay, drawing lazy circles on her upper back and the nape of her neck.

He admired the curve of her body and the collections of red marks, bruises and love bites he had left on the witch.

He'd had her more than once, of course.

Draco leaned down and kissed the curve of her neck before whispering darkly in her ear. "I want to fuck you again before we go to sleep."

Hermione let out a delighted little moan, getting to her knees to offer herself to him again.

"I can see why I was with you," she breathed, turning to face him and leaning down to stroke his manhood to get him ready again.

"Oh, and why is that?" caught off-guard by such a statement.

"The way you touch me," she said, as though if were obvious, planting a tender kiss on his lips.

 _Gods, if only she knew,_ he thought.

Though he had originally planned to dispose of her and taunt Potter with her lifeless body, he decided she had proven to have a usefulness after all.

He was flirting with the idea of keeping her as a plaything. If her memory ever returned, he could just obliviate her and plant false memories anyway. Now he knew what a minx she was, it was probably worth the work.

Draco rose to his knees and positioned himself behind her.

Hermione instinctively parted her thighs as much as she could, ready for him to take her again.

"Fuck, Hermione," he breathed. He didn't know how she could be so tight after so much overuse that evening.

Yes, he was definitely keeping her as a plaything.

* * *

Draco was spent. He wondered briefly if he should shackle her to sleep, or return her to the dungeon, but decided against it.

She wouldn't have the skills to get away without her memory anyway. The Manor had all manner of security measures in place.

Plus, she was burrowed softly into his side and he had realised he'd never slept, actual sleep, with a witch before. He was curious.

Feeling a sense of security of sorts, he allowed himself to drift to sleep.

She would make for a fine trophy when they won this war.

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?" demanded Draco.

He had woken up confused by the empty space beside him. After thoroughly searching his living quarters, he had taken the search to the rest of the sprawling estate.

"Gone," repeated the inconsequential wizard from the day before.

"How can she be gone?" asked Draco angrily, slamming his fist on the wooden table. The wizard beside him flinched.

"That's ah… that's not all, I'm afraid," continued the meek wizard.

"What is it?" spat Draco, pressing his thumb and index finger to the bridge of his nose.

"She appears to have taken something," said the wizard.

"What? What did she take?" asked Draco, now furious with the little _mudblood._

How dare she leave and how dare she fucking steal from him. He would have her neck snapped for this.

"A book, from the Malfoy family library," said the wizard.

"A book? That's all?" laughed Draco bitterly.

"A significant book Sir, a book that is key to the Dark Lord's rise… but in the wrong hands it could be used as a weapon against us," replied the man.

"And let me guess, there is only one copy of this book, which is contained only in the Malfoy family library?" asked Draco coldly.

"Yes," admitted the man.

" _Avada Kedavra_ ," yelled Draco, shooting green light into the foolish sod. "Good help is so hard to find," he lamented to the horrified bystanders in the room.

* * *

"Tested her. HA! Confirmed she had no memory? My arse," muttered Draco angrily as he stalked towards his living quarters, leaving his servants to clean up the mess.

"Little bitch knew exactly what she was doing," he ranted to himself as he stormed towards the liquor cabinet in his room.

The worst part was, he was furious with his people, not with her.

She had made it through days of interrogation without being caught. She'd acted so convincingly that even he believed she had no memory of him.

But she did.

She was completely in her right mind. Which meant that every filthy act they had engaged in last night had been with a witch who knew exactly who he was.

She'd been the shag of a lifetime. The little seductress.

There was no two ways about it. The little bookworm wasn't a prude at all. She was a bad, bad girl. Her manipulation of him and everyone else only made her more appealing to him.

Draco smirked as he thought it over. It was actually her he fucked. Not mostly her - but without her key memories. Her.

The girl who punched him in the face. The girl who helped Potter foil the Dark Lord at every fucking turn for years until the war started to turn in his favour.

She knew who they were and what they were doing. She may have been able to fake who she was, but there was no way she faked the chemistry they had last night.

He knew that when he bound her, bruised her, pulled her hair, sucked on her perfect breasts… she loved it. She loved it when he came inside of her – despite knowing who he was.

Draco Malfoy, the Death Eater.

The girl he had in his bed last night – that was who Hermione Granger really was. The angelic little bookish persona was the real mask.

He wondered if Potty and Weasel knew she liked it rough. That she liked little mind-games. That she was aroused by the depraved likes of Draco Malfoy.

Did they know her like that, or, was he the only one?

Could she only let that out when she played her part on this mission?

Draco smirked when he went into his bathroom and saw a piece of parchment on the counter.

 _Thanks for last night. Sorry about the book, but you were careless… perhaps you should have kept me tied up? - Hermione._

There was a kiss mark in blood red beside her name.

Draco laughed bitterly.

She would come to regret playing him for a fool.

Oh yes, he would make her pay.

* * *

Hermione smirked as she held the book in her hands. She was going to be well received back at Order headquarters.

Though she wasn't about to tell Ron just how it came to be in her possession. Only Kingsley, who had suggested it in the first place, was to know just how far she want to get access to the secrets contained in the ancient book's pages.

Standing outside of Headquarters, she gathered her thoughts while she used her wand to get rid of the bruises, scrapes and love bites he had left on her body.

She wished she didn't have to. She would have liked to have kept them as trophies. She was hot just thinking about her night in Malfoy's bed.

Hermione was going to be thinking about him for a long time.

"Gods, why can't all my missions be this pleasurable?" She uttered to herself, before walking through the threshold into Ron's waiting embrace.

* * *

 **FYI, I bloody loved writing this one. Absolutely one of my favourite requests. Thanks so much. So Sorry that you were under Guest so I can't give you more of a shout out.**

 **For those interested, the original request was as follows:**

"Post school. Still war. Hermione has to go undercover to retrieve a book that can only be found in the Malfoy library. She has to seduce the dark Draco to get into the library. Will she manage her task or be distracted by the evil handsome death eater? Dramione, Draco stays dark all the way through, passion, sexual tension, Hermione almost blows her cover. Dark Draco realises too late that he helped the order and has been played (though he enjoyed it very much and are looking forward to next time he meets Hermione)

 **Please keep the reviews coming! Love to you all.**


	10. Her Memory PART TWO

**Plot:** A sequel to 'Her Memory' (previous chapter)

Hermione made it out of the Dungeons at Malfoy Manor once. Can she manage it again a year later, or has her luck run out?

* * *

 **Notes:**

That's right guys. I have done a sequel to the previous chapter. Don't be getting ideas. I don't want to be writing too many sequels because the beauty of the one shot and the thing I like about them is that you get a resolution right away. It's a word of its own.

BUT… in this case… I thought this story had some more to it. And I think a few of you agree (based on your reviews).

I hope you like it!

 **Disclaimer:**

M for adult themes. Lemons. Violence and Torture.

I don't own Harry Potter or make money from these stories. I am paid in your reviews and love!

* * *

 **Her Memory Part II**

* * *

Hermione was alone in the blackness. She imagined that if she could see, she would observe her breath making white puffs from her mouth. It was cold. Really cold. But she was too tired to care.

Nothing mattered anymore anyway. They would win no matter what the Dark Lord did.

She knew she was in a dungeon by the roughness of the walls and the hardness of the bed beneath her. That, and she had been plucked from the battlefield by a Death Eater while she kicked and screamed.

When you were taken by them, there was only one place you went. To the dungeon. She wondered which dungeon she had been taken to and how long she had been there.

The Goyles'? The Notts'? God forbid… not Malfoy Manor.

Her stomach sank at the thought. She had it on good authority that Draco had been out for her blood since she stole his book a year prior. It had been quite the embarrassment for he and his familiars.

Her worst fears were confirmed when the heavy wooden door creaked open, revealing the handsome face of Draco Malfoy, illuminated by the candle he was holding.

* * *

Hermione sighed loudly as she looked at him, but she didn't move or flinch.

"Oh. I'm here again then," she said, devoid of feeling.

"Yes, you are. Do you find the accommodations to be passable?" He said, cruelly gesturing to the filthy cell.

"The view could be better," she joked, pointing to the solid stone walls. "I suppose you're here to kill me then?" She added.

"What makes you think that?" he asked, enjoying the view of her crumbled in the corner of the tiny cell.

"The last time I saw you, I fooled you into shagging me and then I stole from you as you slept," She answered matter-of-factly. "You don't like that kind of thing."

"Indeed, you did," he replied coldly, his wand trained on her.

All she did was sigh and close her eyes as she slumped further onto the wall behind the filthy cot.

 _For fucks sake_. Could he never get this witch to be afraid of him? Was she somehow immune? It just wouldn't do. It wasn't right. Everyone feared him. Everyone!

"Why are you so relaxed?" He asked, hardly standing her reaction.

"Death isn't the worst thing that could happen to me. I've seen so much worse by now. Years of this war. I'm tired. I don't care anymore. Though, I suppose you're going to make it hurt, for what I did. Am I right?" She asked, a calm melancholy in her tone.

"I was planning to," he confessed.

Hermione let out a small bitter laugh.

"I accept the consequences of my actions. As you will soon enough for your own. You know we're about to win this war, right?" she asked tauntingly.

As a matter of fact, he did know that. It's why he jumped ship and defected days ago. 'Complete immunity', was the term Kingsley had used. All he had to do was shaft a bunch of Death Eaters he didn't care about.

Of course, they had no idea the depth of the atrocities he himself had committed. He was going to get away with it. All of it.

But the Dark Lord didn't know that yet. And Granger certainly didn't.

Regardless of his arrangement with Kingsley and the second chance he was soon to be afforded - he was still a dark wizard, and she needed to be punished for making a fool of him.

This was personal.

* * *

Draco's resolve had weakened since he saw her again. He wasn't expecting her to inspire such a physical response in him.

He had planned to _Crucio_ her into near madness and then take pity on the poor wretch by killing her in the dungeon. He'd even stolen a servant's wand to do it with, so, if the Order ever recovered her body, he could deny he was involved or that the magic came from him at all.

But now, looking at her, he remembered the way she felt wrapped around him a year prior.

Did he want to kill the best lay he ever had? He was likely to live well beyond this war. Unsatisfied, if she wasn't around.

Of course, he knew what this meant. The _mudblood_ had become a weakness. Their sexual connection had clouded his judgement and was now impacting his plans.

His ability to detach from everyone and everything was what made him a ruthless and impactful leader. She had undermined it. He knew what his mentor, the Dark Lord, would say about a scenario such as this. _Destroy all weakness. End her, and you will grow._ Her demise would be his strength.

Once again, he lifted his wand, ready to end her life.

* * *

Hermione looked at him evenly. She knew what was coming, she had to.

"Any last words _mudblood_?" He asked menacingly.

"Well, I doubt you're going to tell my loved ones I was thinking about them - so I guess I'll speak directly to you then," she said.

Draco looked at her impatiently. He wanted to get it over with and set about accepting his lot in life as a man who would never again be truly satisfied by a witch.

It's not like he hadn't tried. In the year since their encounter, he'd ordered a procession of witches to his bedroom. They'd all willingly thrown themselves at his feet. They'd let him do whatever he wanted with them. But it was no good. None of them satisfied him as she had.

It was such a shame his honour dictated he needed her blood on his hands for stealing from and deceiving him. It was such a shame that he wasn't the type of wizard who could have weaknesses for anyone, let alone someone like her.

"Hurry it up Granger," he spat.

Hermione glared at him. "I was only going to say…thanks for the shag," she said, a smirk playing on her lips. She was mocking him. She had used her final moments to mock him.

Draco let out a cold laugh.

"Thanks for the shag? Those will be your last words?" He asked, incredulous.

"Did you expect me to beg?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow. Her eyes were burning like cigarettes.

"I had hoped," he conceded.

It was now her turn to laugh.

"I think you know me better than that!" She said facetiously.

"Really? And here I was thinking I didn't know you at all," he hit back.

 _Gods_. He shouldn't be engaging with her. He had a job to do.

"I think you have a better picture than most," she said seriously.

Draco lowered his wand slightly.

Was she implying that he had been right in his assessment all those months ago? The innocent and angelic scholarly image she presented was her mask? The witch he met was the real her?

"You mean, Weasley doesn't indulge you in the right amount of pain with your pleasure?... I'm shocked," he said sardonically.

"Just hurry up and kill me," she snapped, staring daggers into him.

He loved it when she was irritated. Always had. Why else would he have bothered to do it so much back in their school days?

"I'm right aren't I? You're bored," accused Draco.

"What does it matter? As you've pointed out - I'm about to be dead" she spat. "Hardly any room for boredom then, wouldn't you say?"

She still wasn't afraid of him. That was a…disappointment.

He was hoping his last murder before the end of the war would be the jewel in the crown.  
That he could stand over her while she whimpered and begged for her life.  
Then hide the body and plead ignorance to Potter for the rest of his life. Secretly taking pleasure in knowing where she was and what he had done.

He had been so looking forward to it. And she was ruining it by throwing him for a loop.

Unfazed.  
Unafraid.  
Uninterested.

She wasn't giving him what he wanted.

That's when it clicked. It was deliberate. She knew what he wanted and was deliberately denying it to him.

On the one hand this infuriated him. On the other, it was grounds to be impressed. Twice now she had read him like a book. No one else had ever successfully done that.

"You know what you're doing Granger. Clever witch," he said, flashing her a knowing look.

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled. "It took you a while," she replied.

"Any last requests?" He asked, subconsciously stalling the inevitable.

"I suppose a shag is off the cards?" She asked evenly.

Draco, usually wearing a careful mask of indifference, gawped at her.

"What?" He asked.

"A shag? You know... you and me... in this dungeon..." she said, a sexy edge to her voice.

"You're trying to escape again," he said.

Hermione laughed bitterly.

"Not this time. And no one's coming for me either. But I've been thinking about that night in your room for a year now... and I wouldn't mind one last go at it, if it's all the same to you," she confessed.

Draco felt a spike of annoyance at the idea that she had been with other wizards. He could live with Weasel, who he knew probably couldn't shag his way out of a paper bag… but other wizards? He didn't like that at all.

"You're hoping I will lose my nerve. That I won't kill you," he said, keeping his wand in place.

"Anyone facing death hopes that they can avoid it," said Hermione. "But I'm your prisoner, and I don't expect you to change your mind. If it is the end, such is the way of things. But in my final moments, however long they shall be, I wish to be honest," she continued, her voice was strong and unafraid. "I want you again. I shouldn't, but I do. And I won't deny myself the things I want, especially at a time like this… come on Draco, I know you must think about it too. That night. Don't you want to make use of me? Just once more?" she purred.

"This won't save you," he said forcefully.

"I'm past wanting that," said Hermione, with conviction.

* * *

Her perfect white skin was marred by the grime of the dungeon, but that added to the experience for him.

He had ordered her to take off the filthy slip she was wearing and get on her knees in front of him.

He still held his wand, in half a mind to end her where she knelt.

But he didn't.

Instead he stored it safely and unclasped his belt, allowing his trousers to drop.

His prisoner eyed his erect manhood appreciatively and licked her lips.

"Show me what a good prisoner you can be, Hermione," he said smoothly, wrapping his hand in her wild hair and guiding her mouth to him.

* * *

Instead of in her mouth, he came on her breasts. He couldn't escape the desire to soil her as much as possible in the grimy dungeon.

He was getting off on the symbolism of it all.

Hermione stayed on her knees and looked up at him, waiting for what was next.

"Do you like being in your natural state _mudblood_? In my dungeon? Covered in filth and my come?" He asked, pulling her up by her hair.

Hermione whimpered and let out a gratified moan.

"Yes," she breathed.

Draco felt himself stiffen again.

"Yes what?" He asked.

Hermione turned to him and rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," he replied, glaring.

"Yes, _Sir_ ," she huffed.

Satisfied, he pulled her towards the bed. The term bed was probably an overstatement given it was essentially a metal board with a dirty blanket on it.

Draco made a disgusted grunt as he flicked the blanket into the floor, leaving only the exposed metal.

He wanted to take her to his room, but had to admit the dungeon was fulfilling one of his longer held fantasises, so he dealt with the grime.

Draco sat on the bench, able to rest his back on the wall and stretch his long legs down the length of the bed.

Hermione climbed on and straddled him, goose bumps over her skin from the frigid air of the dungeon.

In a rare moment of consideration, he reached for his wand and performed a warming charm. After all, it's not like he wouldn't benefit from a witch that wasn't freezing to death anyway.

Her eyes rolled backwards as she took him deep inside of her, slowly enjoying every inch.

Her mouth opened to make a soft 'O', which Draco found to be irresistibly sexy.  
He captured her lips with his and engaged her in a slow, sensuous kiss.

It was less violent than their last exchange. They were less frantic, each enjoying the feel of the other.

He didn't restrain her this time - her predicament in the dungeon enough to debase her in his mind.

Instead he watched her rock up and down on him, closing her eyes and throwing her head back.

His seed glistened on her chest which was thrust forward as she arched her back. His hands gripped her thighs tightly as he observed her.

"You like that?" He demanded, wrapping his hand possessively around the back of her neck.

Hermione let out a grunt and moaned.

"Yes, Oh fuck. Yes," she yelled, nearing her peak.

The noise didn't matter. He'd killed anyone who knew he had her and silenced the place anyway.

They were truly alone.

"That's right Hermione, tell me how good it feels," he said, using his thumb to stimulate her sensitive bud. He needed to see her come undone.

She began to moan and ramble incoherently, her pace increasing.

"Ahhh... ohhhh... mmmmmm... fuck... don't make me stop... ahhhh... please ... don't make me stop Draco," she cried, her desperate moans clawing at the still air in the dungeon.

"I won't," He promised, dropping his head back as he felt her muscles fluttering around him.

She pressed her forehead to his as she came down off her high. Her breathing was ragged and she looked exhausted. She probably hadn't slept or eaten well in the dungeon prior to his arrival, he thought idly.

"You're not finished," she whispered into his ear, deliberately using her muscles to squeeze him inside of her. It caused him to let out a grunt.

"I want you to see," said the minx seductively as she got up and turned around, now straddling him in reverse. Draco slumped against the wall more for a better view.

Hermione dropped low to her knees and learned forward, giving Draco a perfect view of her womanhood.

Draco immediately sunk his fingers into her and watched the show as she rocked back and forward to him.

"You're a filthy witch," he said, indulging in the voyeurism of the scene in front of him.

"So you keep reminding me," she gasped as he added more digits.

"Look at you, stretching for me," he said lecherously.

"Mmmhmmmm," she moaned, "more."

Draco removed his fingers and guided her lower body back down so she could ride him again.

From this angle he could watch her expand and retract around him each time.

He could feel his mind going blank as he watched the petite witch continuously swallow him whole, basking in the debauchery of it all. What they were doing was twisted. He loved it.

Draco grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her backwards so her body contorted and arched for him while she continued her rhythmic movements with her pelvis.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he spat, thrusting upwards.

The last thing he heard before an explosion of light behind his eyes was the sound of Hermione coming again.

* * *

"Where are we?" Asked Hermione, hiding her fear.

After they were done in the dungeon he had immediately apparated them to a clearing in the woods somewhere.

Draco's expression was cold.

This was it. He was going to kill her. Her time was up.

"Lay down and open your legs," he demanded.

"What?" She asked, now thoroughly confused. Wasn't this her execution?

"You heard me," he spat. Without much of an option, she did as he said, humiliating as it was.

That's when she saw the knife.

"Draco, no!" She screamed, crying out as she felt the blade cut her inner thigh.

She made to struggle but he'd used magic to pin her down.

The corners of his mouth turned upwards as he continued his assault.

Hermione's screams could be heard throughout the eerily still woods.

But no one would come to her rescue today.

* * *

Draco stood back and smirked at his work.

Hermione's eyes were glassy and fixed to the sky, the dungeon grime on her face was now tear streaked.

She was still covered in his seed, both on her chest and also dripping from her opening, mingling with the blood that was dripping from the wound he had inflected on her inner thigh.

It was brutal, but he couldn't let her simply get away with stealing from him and making a fool of him with her lies.

He knew she was in pain by her shallow breathing. But she didn't make a sound.

True to her character, despite the horrific situation he had put her in, she didn't beg. She didn't whimper. She didn't break. He couldn't break her. She was too hard.

Hermione simply laid there, in acceptance of her fate. Defiantly looking at the sky.

Her strength had been the reason he mutilated her, rather than end her life.

Hermione Granger was far too exquisite to die. She needed to continue to live.

* * *

Draco covered her damaged body with his cloak and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Don't cry angel," he purred, a smirk on his handsome face.

She returned his gaze with hatred. It didn't seem to bother him.

It was then that he did something curious.

He kissed her on the forehead, released her from her magical bind, and apparated away.

Hermione was now alone in the woods. Her wand flung down beside her. His absence was unnerving and she felt a sense of total loneliness and despair the likes of which she had never endured.

He had spared her life, but she felt hollow.

As the shock washed over her, relief and anger raged through her body. Slowly, she became aware of the stinging between her thighs.

Hermione sat up and opened her legs to look at the damage. To see what her punishment she had endured for her earlier mission.

Her eyes widened in horror when she saw it.

There, sliced into her skin, in clear and jagged initials, were the letters DM.

In that moment she knew that whatever it was between them was not over. It never would be.

Instead of killing her, he had branded her as his own.

"Fuck," she breathed, slumping back to stare at the sky once more.

* * *

 **I almost feel like there could be a part three… I mean, I have some thoughts…but that's a bit out of hand for a series of one shots… or is it?**

 **Please review and keep the suggestions coming!**


	11. Her Memory PART THREE

**Plot:** The final instalment of 'Her Memory' (previous two chapters)

Hermione is being forced to work with the man she hates most to save the wizarding world from the people he used to lead. Can they work together and deal with their past, or will the darkness consume them whole?

 **Notes:**

It seemed clear that everyone agreed that they would like a final instalment to finish it off. So here it is! A few people expressed a desire for a HEA for Dramione. I didn't think that was realistic for this story... so I compromised with something in the middle. Hope you like it

There will be no more of this one after now and I will be back to the one shots. More prompts like this one though please…. Such a fun one.

 **Disclaimers:**

M for ADULT audiences and I don't own HP or profit from this, or any of my other stories.

* * *

 **Her Memory Part III – Bad Blood**

* * *

"Absolutely not," yelled Hermione, unequivocally disgusted that Kingsley would even suggest it.

As predicted, he had become an interim Minister for Magic of sorts while the Ministry was rebuilt. They had won the war, but after that, the real work had to be done.

She had tried her best to move on from what she had seen and done during her time fighting for the Order. Especially the final days in which she had spent being held against her will by Draco Malfoy. And of course, what he had done to her in their concluding moments together.

Sure, she was glad he had spared her life – choosing to satisfy his dark urge for revenge and bloodlust in an alternative way, but she often had nightmares about that day in the woods and the feeling of helplessness as the blade tore her skin. She still wore his initials branded to her inner thigh.

Although the pain didn't exceed the _Crucio_ of a wand, somehow it was worse. More personal. More animalistic. He had inflicted it with his own hands, kneeling before her in the forest. It took a stronger stomach to do something like that to a person than it did to hide behind a wand.

She often wondered how a man who could kiss her so tenderly and please her so thoroughly could do something so cruel. But one only had to look at the body count around Draco Malfoy to see that he was simply a bad sort. A dark man.

It was no good for her to wonder about his motives or what drove him to act as he did. He was a mystery that was best left alone – lest it consume her. He had taken enough from her already. She wasn't about to give him that kind of free rent in her mind.

"Hermione, think of the greater good," argued Kingsley, a guilty look on his face. Kingsley was the only one privy to what had gone on between she and Draco during their encounters at the Manor.

He knew exactly what Draco had done to her in the woods that day. He also knew she suffered from trauma related to it – although she was far too stubborn to let it hold her back in her work, or her personal life. If Draco Malfoy thought branding her like one brands cattle would somehow prevent other wizards from having her, he was sorely mistaken.

"Fuck the greater good," she yelled, slamming down her quill.

"Hermione. That's enough!" ordered Kingsley in a tone that was not to be questioned.

"I understand that I have asked more of you than you should have ever had to give. But this is our role in life. We chose this fight. We continue to choose this fight. Just because we won the war does not mean the fight is over. There are still those who seek to destroy all that we have worked for," he lectured.

Hermione crossed her arms and looked out of the window. She'd heard this particular lecture many times before.

"He's not to be trusted," she said, trying to take the venom out of her tone so Kingsley might take her more seriously.

"Of course, I know that!" said Kingsley, "But he has a set of skills we need and unparalleled knowledge of the Dark wizarding world. Plus, he has a strong incentive to work for us," he reasoned.

"And what might that be?" asked Hermione.

"Many of the Dark Wizards and Witches associated with these plots see Draco as a traitor for defecting at the end of the war. He is as much a target as we are. It is not in his interest to work against us, as he does not have much support left among his former supporters," said Kingsley, "and…" he added uneasily.

"And what?" snapped Hermione, glaring at the man.

"And you're the only one he will work with," he admitted.

Hermione let out a loud sigh.

"Of course, I am. Of-fucking-course," she snapped.

* * *

"Let me make a few things clear, before we undertake this work together," she said icily, gripping her wand tightly beneath her robe. He noticed that, of course.

"And what might they be Granger?" said his cold, calculating, but all too familiar tone.

"We are not here to relive the past. I won't discuss what happened at the Manor and I DEFINITELY won't be discussing the woods with you," she began.

"Okay," he said, shrugging.

"Additionally, you will not touch me and you will not threaten me. If you do… so help me, I will not hesitate to kill you where you stand. No one would have a hard time believing one of the Darkest Wizards of all time, who INEXPLICABLY is NOT in Azkaban, attacked me, causing me to act in my own defence," she threatened.

"One of the Darkest of all time? Granger, you flatter me," he said, grinning at her from his seat in her office. His flippant attitude would not unnerve her. She had spent years preparing herself mentally to face him again, knowing he would be back.

"Gods, I hope you die during this mission," she spat.

"The feeling is so very mutual, darling," he said, running his tongue along his teeth.

* * *

"You saved me," panted Draco, staring up at her incredulously.

"Well… we're working together and I…" said Hermione, trying to explain her actions. Truth was, she wasn't sure of them herself. She should have let the bastard die.

Draco scrambled to his feet and moved to pull the hood from the lifeless figure beside him. Hermione had shot a single curse into the man, ending his life in order to preserve Draco's.

She could have turned and ran the other way. Let him die for all he had subjected her to. But she didn't. Of course, she didn't. What she did was so much worse. She saved him, meaning he now owed her a life debt.

But there was no time to lament about that now, he needed to know who had made an attempt on his life so he could snuff out any of their little friends. This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

Draco's eyes bulged when he saw that it was Theo Nott, his childhood friend.

"He was your friend, wasn't he?" asked Hermione, standing at the other side of the body.

"As close to a friend as someone like me was permitted to have," he said, clearing his throat.

It wasn't that he was hurt. He was beyond really caring about anyone these days. He had long since turned that part of him off, only ever really having a weak spot for the witch beside him, and even then, it didn't stop him from making her suffer in the end. He was rotten, and he knew it.

Yet he was still disappointed that someone he had known his entire life would move to kill him in such a cowardly manner.

Theo should have at least faced him like a man.

"I'm sorry," said Hermione.

"Don't be," snapped Draco, stalking away from her. He wasn't sure why he was so angry at her for saving his life. For choosing with him over the assailant. For being there when he saw it was Theo. But he was.

* * *

"Granger, one of my contacts had a lead on…" began Draco, staring at the folder in front of him as he walked into her office. Without knocking.

"Malfoy! Get out!" she screeched, pulling down her skirt.

A man he recognised to work at the Ministry, now tomato red, was using the desk to obscure his naked lower half.

Draco simply stood there and observed the pair.

It hadn't occurred to him that she was seeing anyone. It was an uncomfortable development.

He assumed she must have, in all these years, but she was so devoted to their work he supposed she had no time for it. He hadn't factored in that she might mix business with pleasure.

"Didn't think you had it in you Granger, but I suggest a locking charm next time," said Draco, leaning against the doorframe and glaring at the wizard that had previously had his hands all over her. He had every intention of making it as uncomfortable as possible for both of them.

The man pulled up his trousers and immediately scuttled from the room without so much as a backward glance to Draco or Hermione. It was a common reaction where Draco was concerned. People generally didn't stick around after being on the receiving end of one of Malfoy's glares. They knew better.

His immunity deal had been… controversial to say the least. Furthermore, Draco had a hard time staying out of trouble after that.

People in his immediate orbit had a habit of… dying. Or disappearing.

Officially, he didn't know anything about anything. Unofficially, the dearly departed treacherous sods were scattered about the forests of Wiltshire, in pieces.

Despite the body count, he still he felt he had progressed, given he no longer killed innocent people based on their blood type or because they pissed him off in trivial ways. His killings were now generally related to self-defence, or retaliation for genuine slights against him.

For him, that was probably as good as it was going to get.

He knew of a muggle saying something along the lines of, 'leopards don't change their spots.' Draco felt an affinity to that because, in this case, he was the leopard. He could improve himself, but he would always have dark impulses. Especially to those who dared cross him.

Draco was dealing with attacks from all angles these days. He didn't regret his decision to quit a side he knew would lose, it beat life in Azkaban. But it invited a host of new problems and treacherous characters in his life. After all, that's how he had wound up working with her.

He was now so loathed by the dark wizarding community he had been reduced to actually having to work with the Ministry.

The thought would have disgusted him so much that he would have fought alone, if not for the fact that working with the Ministry afforded him the opportunity to be close to _her_ again.

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no!" She screamed, kicking and slamming her hands onto the heavy door of the records room.

The Ministry had gone into lockdown due to a security breach and now she was trapped in a small, dimly lit space with a man who had literally tortured her. And she wasn't sure where he was.

To make matters worse, only a few self-defence charms would work in the records area - the Ministry's attempt at making sure people didn't magically alter the archives.

It was too dark to really see much. The lights had gone when the alarms sounded.

"I don't think hitting it is going to do much," a smooth voice said, mere inches from her ear. Hermione jumped.

Images of the forest flooded her mind, but rather than running from him, she drew her wand. There were a couple of spells she knew would work in there that she could use to wipe the smirk off his face.

* * *

Draco felt the point of her wand in his rib cage. He wasn't permitted a wand in the Ministry given his past, but he wasn't intimidated by her. There was always physical force.

"If you make one wrong move in here, I will slit you from navel to nose," she threatened.

"I'm not threatening you Hermione," he said evenly, though he didn't move from his uncomfortably close position.

"Why should I believe you, after what you did?" She hissed.

"Because what I did made us even," he said casually. "Even?" asked Hermione. She hardly thought the punishment fit the crime. She stole a book. She didn't fucking torture him.

"Yes. You stole from me and you humiliated me. I was punished quite severely by the Dark Lord for that, you know… I wanted to kill you for what you did. Anyone else and I would have. But you made me weak, witch. Instead, I could only punish you. Humiliate you, and leave you with your own scars," he said, as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

"That's sick," she whispered, her eyes finally adjusting to the dimly lit surrounds. She could now make out some of the features of his handsome face.

"I never claimed to be otherwise," he said, shrugging.

"So, in your mind... we're even... and therefore... you won't hurt me?" She asked. "Correct," he said truthfully. He still had violent impulses of course, just not toward her.

Draco took an experimental step in her direction. Hermione didn't back away, but kept her wand aimed at him. He was now well and truly in her personal space.

"Tell me about that wizard in your office," said Draco conversationally, deciding to press her for answers while she couldn't escape.

"None of your business," she responded abruptly.

"Humour me... we may be in here for a while," he reasoned. Hermione exhaled loudly.

"He's just a wizard I shag casually," she replied. She had no idea why she always felt compelled to answer him honestly.

"Is that what you do now? Shag a bunch of wizards casually," he asked snippily.

"Why not? If you thought for one bloody second your disgusting marking on my thigh would prevent me from doing what I want with my body - you'd be sorely mistaken," she responded contemptuously.

"And what do they think of it? These men?" Asked Draco, both irritated and curious.

"About the abomination on my thigh? Use your head Draco. I'm not known for my _lack_ of intellect. I use a series of glamour charms to cover it... and some Muggle makeup for good measure," said Hermione bitterly, sliding down the wall to sit.

* * *

"Why not me then?" He asked.

"What?" She assked, now sitting against the wall with her legs straight in front of her. It had been three hours by her watch, and they'd been silent, sitting side by side, for the last fifty minutes or so.

"If you're shagging all of these wizards. Why not me? You know I can please you..." he said smoothly.

"Because you kidnaped and tortured me," she spat, "it's unbelievable that you don't know that."

"There are plenty of spells in my library that would remove the scars," he said, "it's particularly easy if I perform them, as I gave it to you" he said, ignoring her previous statement.

"You would remove it?" Hermione asked, struggling to believe him.

"If it's what you really want," he said. She felt his warm arm shrug against her.

The truth was, Draco's anger towards her had subsided and he now felt something he could only, having never experienced himself it due to a lack of conscience, assume to be guilt. Or some version of it. His actions towards the witch had been...excessive. But he wasn't one to dwell on the past.

"I don't think I could ever forgive you," she breathed.

"I don't expect you to," he said evenly.

* * *

Never one to be deterred, and wanting to make use of their predicament, Draco continued to reason with the witch.

"Before I cut you, I couldn't stand what you'd done. I was obsessed with vengeance. That's just who I am – but now I don't care, because I got even with you. Why don't you just do whatever it is you need to do to get even with me, and then we can resume fucking," he said seductively.

"That's ridiculous," she said, taken aback.

"No, it's logical. And you're a logical witch," he pointed out, nudging her with his shoulder.

"What would you have me do?" She snorted, trying not to think about the tingling in the parts of her body that brushed against his.

"You could carve your initials into me if you wanted," he said as casually as offering her a stick of gum.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," she exclaimed.

She felt Draco's hand snake down between her thighs, seeking out his marking. When he found it, he began to trace his fingers along the raised initials.

"A wise witch once told me that she didn't want to deny herself of the things she wanted…what changed?" he asked.

"What makes you so sure that you are a thing I want?" She asked, annoyed at his ability to get under her skin and aroused by his hand between her thighs.

Draco said nothing, he just slid a finger into her underwear and ran it along her wet folds. "I think it's clear what you want," he said smugly, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"It's sick... it's wrong," she cried, trying to close her legs, but he wouldn't move his hand.

"So what if it is, if it's what you want?" He purred.

"But I shouldn't," she admitted breathily, feeling ashamed of being in this position with him yet again. They were like magnets. Ever since that mission, it was like he had implanted himself into her mind.

"Tell me... when other wizards fuck you, do you think of me?" He asked, biting her earlobe and allowing his fingers to creep towards her wet core again.

"Yes," she moaned as he entered her with a single digit. She wasn't sure how he did it. It was as though he drained her mind of anything but him, and she couldn't deny him.

"Good," he said, adding a second. "Because I think of you Hermione. I can't come with another witch unless I'm thinking about you," he purred.

"What about me?" She groaned, opening her thighs more. Why did she like this? Why did she like… _him_?

"The way your face looks when I come inside you. Those little noises you make. The way you look, all tied up and at my mercy," he said lustfully.

"You're bad for me," she reasoned, trying to close her thighs.

"No darling, I'm good for you," he said, forcing them apart again roughly. "I indulge the dark corners of your mind. I accept you for who you are," he said, adding a third digit and pushing further into her.

"Who am I?" She moaned, pressing herself against his hand.

"An infuriatingly good witch with darker tastes," he said. "Anyone else will make you put that side of you away. The side of you that likes a wizard like me. The witch that gets off on mind games and just the right amount of pain..." he said seductively, "but I won't. You can be both with me. You can have it all," he reasoned.

"Draco, I know who you are. What you've done…" she protested, still rocking against his hand. Her mind was still fighting, but her body had already lost.

"I behave myself now," he whispered, running his tongue over her pulse point. He was so seductive when he was like this. He somehow made the irrational, rational again.

"You'll never behave," she groaned, tightening around his fingers.

Draco let out a dark chuckle, withdrew his fingers, got to his knees in front of the witch and dragged her from the wall to lay on the floor.

Spreading her legs again he began to run his tongue along his initials on her inner thigh. Hermione let out a soft moan. It was so sensitive.

"I can behave," he said, letting his breath stimulate her womanhood, which was crying out for his tongue.

Hermione responded by writhing underneath him and moaning.

"I don't hurt people for fun anymore," he purred, rewarding her moan by wrapping his mouth around her sensitive bud.

"That's big of you," she moaned, arching her back and pressing herself into his waiting mouth.

"I thought so," he said, dipping his tongue into her, causing her to cry out his name.

* * *

Orchestrating the plot against the Ministry and several plots against himself, without detection, had been a challenge – but manageable for a man of his means and intellect, and worth it to get access to Hermione.

Plus, there had actually been some genuine plots against him, so inspiration for his plan had come rather easily.

Given the war was over, the likelihood that she would be delivered to his dungeons again was low – so he had to engineer his own luck.

Naturally, having to plot on a large scale meant he now had a substantive quantity of loose ends to tie. He would obviously have to hide that from Granger as his methods were… less than ethical.

Not that he gave a toss. He had Hermione right where he wanted her again, an outcome he would achieve by any means necessary.

Having Gryffindor's princess on her back again was the perfect reward.

* * *

Of course she knew. She wasn't called _the brightest witch of the age_ for nothing.

Whilst some of the threats they had uncovered were legitimate, she detected his hand on many of them. His unhealthy obsession with her had quite obviously driven him to get creative.

Her only regret was that he hadn't done it sooner.

Of course, she couldn't have forgiven him. How could anyone forgive a person for what he subjected her to in the woods? It just didn't matter to her anymore.

Put simply, Hermione wanted the all-consuming lust and excitement only he could provide her with. She didn't want a boring life, loitering about the Ministry halls hoping that some tedious finance type might speak to her by the water cooler and gift her with a lacklustre shag.

She had given up more in that war than most, and she deserved to have what she desired. Even if it was unconventional. Even if it was Draco Malfoy, a violent mass murderer.

* * *

Hermione was drawn away from her thoughts at the sensation of Draco wincing underneath her.

"Could you hurry it up witch?" he spat, doing his best to take the pain in a dignified way that was befitting of a Malfoy.

"I don't think so _darling._ You didn't make it quick for me," Hermione replied with a cold innocence, curving the knife with a flourish on the 'G' of her initials.

"Fuck," breathed Draco, somewhat restrained as she gave him the matching brand to her own.

"We're even now," she smiled, pleased with her handiwork. "So we are," he agreed, sitting up to inspect his thigh.

"There are only two ways this ends, you know," he said seriously, reaching out to draw her closer.

"I am going to become more like you…or you are going to become more like me," he dangerously, studying her face for signs of a desire to escape from him.

"I know," she said darkly, wiping some blood away from his cuts, "I know."

* * *

Draco pulled Hermione forward, capturing her lips and gripping her waist tightly. From this position he could feel that she still had her wand strapped to her naked body and distorted from his view through a serious of complex charms.

Draco smirked into her mouth.

"I see you still don't trust me," he purred, lightly touching it as he pulled back to look at her in the eyes.

Hermione shrugged, slipping her hand behind his head to stroke the hair on the nape of his neck.

"Not one fucking bit," she said with a deliberately bright smile. She gripped him tightly by his throat and pulled him to her for another bruising kiss.

"Good," he growled into her mouth, biting down hard on her lower lip at the same time he thrust his throbbing manhood upwards into her waiting body. Hermione moaned as he filled her completely.

"Don't ever," he breathed.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Well that's all for that one folks. They live lustily and distrustfully, ever after.**

 **Keep the reviews and suggestions coming.**

 **Happy New Year!**


	12. An Accidental Discovery

**Plot:**

 ******* Note that this is a slight rework of an old one-shot of mine that I have taken down from the site to put here.

 _Draco Malfoy has been fascinated by Hermione Granger since he saw a torrid encounter between her and another wizard in the Hogwarts library years prior. Drunk, and at a wedding, he decides it's the perfect time to approach the sexy witch._

 **Notes:** Hi Guys, I decided to remove some of my old one shots and either abandon them or incorporate them into this one document. This means you may have already read this one. I have a few more I will do this with over time. I wrote it ages ago (when I first was trying out writing fanfics) and I have re-twisted and polished it a bit so you may still get a kick from giving it another read. I originally published this on April 9, 2017 under the title 'Fixation'.

 **Disclaimer:**

M for VERY adult themes. This one is very smutty. I don't own HP or profit from these works.

* * *

 **An Accidental Discovery**

* * *

 _"Harry, we can't do this anymore," pleaded Hermione._

 _"I know, but I need this…just once more," he pushed._

 _"We're best friends Harry, the three of us, we only did the physical stuff to get us through that hellish time. In the middle of nowhere, the misery…" she trailed of as Potter nuzzled her neck._

Draco Malfoy had stumbled upon them quite by accident in a hidden pocket of the library late at night. He knew he shouldn't be watching, but who wouldn't be curious about the habits of the Golden Trio? After all, they took down Voldemort, a man Malfoy was raised to believe to be Godlike.

 _"I know, I know," said Harry, "But, I've lost so much and now Ginny is gone… I just need… I need to not think anymore, if only for a little while," he finished._

Hermione was sitting on his lap staring at him intensely. Even from where he stood behind the dusty book shelf Malfoy could sense the misery hanging in the air.

 _She exhaled. "Okay… but NO kissing," she finally conceded. She stood, slid her underwear down and removed them from below her robes and straddled him slowly._

Draco could see that she didn't want to do it. This was a sacrifice for her.

 _Hermione looked at Harry sadly before she sank onto him and began moving up and down._

He knew he shouldn't watch. He didn't find the act of voyeurism to be immoral or perverted in itself – but without their consent, what he was doing felt very wrong. Yet, as if glued to the spot he stayed to watch them.

 _True to his word, Potter did not try to meet her lips with his. Instead he trailed kisses to her neck, which she threw back to give him better access. Her soft moans floated through the air melodically._

Malfoy felt his member stiffen, and again, he considered leaving. He knew he shouldn't be there, but he couldn't tear himself away.

 _He didn't see much because Hermione left her Hogwarts robes on, but from where he stood he could see her milky white breasts bounce after Potter ripped the top of the robe open and pulled them from her bra._

 _Malfoy's breath quickened as he watched the raven-haired wizard suckle on them as he pumped into her. She was running her fingers through his hair frantically as their pace quickened._

Merlin, Potter was giving it to her good and proper. Malfoy decided instantly that he respected him more.

 _'I... I, can't keep quiet," she panted, "I'm gonna… cu…" she trailed off, the ecstasy of orgasm written into her voice. Potter's hand flew up to cover her mouth as he continued to slam into her._

He could hear her muffled cries from behind Potter's hand as she reached her climax. Draco had to pull at his collar. _Merlin, am I really getting off on watching Scar Head and the know-it-all?_ He thought.

Draco decided to sneak back to his common room before they finished, lest he get caught spying on them. Merlin knows how that would have looked.

* * *

 **3 Years Later**

* * *

Draco had often thought about that night over the years. Not in an obsessive or overly perverse way, it was more so that wondered if they were still sleeping together. He would also frequently find himself pondering about the dialogue between them that night.

 _"We only did the physical stuff to get us through that hellish time."_

 _"I just need… I need to not think anymore, if only for a little while…"_

 _"No kissing."_

What was going on between them was clearly the result of some serious emotional damage they had from the war. He knew that she and the Weasel had a brief romance after the final battle and he wondered if he knew about Granger and Potter.

It seemed as though maybe he did given that this was happening between them when they were out hunting Horcruxes, if their dialogue that night was to be believed.

Since the war much had been published about the nature of their activities for the months they were missing. They went through a lot and were isolated for much of the time. He could understand why things might become physical – but damn, if she was sleeping with both of them at the same time it must have got complicated.

It was also hotter than anything he would have given Granger credit for at the time. Until that day in the library he had been living under the assumption that she was the resident school uptight prude.

The fact that she rode Potter in her school uniform, just to make him feel better, blew that illusion right out of the water. _"No kissing,"_ echoed through his mind again.

He concluded that what she meant by that was more like, no intimacy.

Draco would then come back to reality and question why the fuck he was still thinking about this. He had his own life. His own conquests.

The problem was that due to his work at the Ministry as an Auror, he had to see her all the time.

Every other day he was reminded of watching her heaving chest bounce as she rode Potter on that rickety library chair. It was frustrating as all hell and sometimes he wished he could un-see it.

Draco watched them closely to look for any evidence or sign that perhaps their affair, if you could call it that, had continued. He could find none.

In fact, Potter was getting married on Saturday to someone else and he could find no hint of jealousy or sadness in Granger at all.

The entire thing fascinated him. He couldn't really imagine having such a close friendship with someone, sleeping with them on more than one occasion, and then going back to a platonic relationship with no apparent issues.

Then again, he couldn't profess to know what they went through while up against The Dark Lord and his Death Eaters for all of those years. Not that his life had been rosy during that time either.

He had of course, thought about using the information against them. After all, it was in his nature to use any intelligence he possessed to his advantage.

But sadly, he did feel he owed them. They had saved his life in the room of requirement and then testified for himself and his mother in their trials regarding their defection from The Dark Lord.

His mother having lied to Voldemort to get Potter back into the Hogwarts grounds had helped a lot. Draco's refusal to kill the headmaster helped too.

Thus, having grown some semblance of a conscience, he decided to leave it in the past – as they seemed to.

Still, he couldn't help but be curious about Granger. As an Auror, she was fierce. She had one of the highest success rates in the department and never flinched in the face of danger. She never dated and he never saw her with any men.

He wondered how the beautiful creature from the library that night could possibly not have a man in her life and concluded that perhaps she did, but kept it secret, much like her dalliance with Potter (and Weasley to a lesser extent). Though he was not sure why that would be.

* * *

 **The Wedding**

* * *

Malfoy sat alone in the corner drinking fire whiskey. He had been invited to the wedding because he was a fellow Auror and he couldn't say no for much the same reason.

So here he was, watching Weasley sucking face with Lavender Brown on the dance floor. What a woeful way to spend a Saturday.

As far as Potter was concerned, he seemed to be very much in love as he danced with Luna Lovegood, correction, Luna Potter, who appeared to be substantially less loony these days – but still maintained a dreamy faraway look at all times.

He had been sizing up various bridesmaids to hit on when he noticed that Granger seemed to be doing the same thing on the other side of the room. She too was staring into an overfull glass of fire whiskey and making eyes at the Groomsmen.

Again, his mind drifted back to her moans in the library…Potters hand covering her mouth. _Merlin_. He felt a tightening in his pants. _Good thing I'm wearing robes_ , he thought.

Since he was rather intoxicated, he decided to approach her, something he had never really done, or considered doing.

"Granger," he said calmly as he sat beside her at the bar.

"Malfoy," she replied.

"Is this strange for you?" he asked.

"Why would Harry's wedding be strange for me?" she said absentmindedly.

"On account of the fact you used to fuck," Malfoy said bluntly, his signature smirk plastered across his handsome face. He loved to stir her. Always had.

Hermione jumped. Now she was paying attention.

"What in the hell are you talking about? Seems to me like you read too much Witch Weekly," she snapped indignantly.

That's when Draco decided to go for the jugular. "I read no such trash Granger. I know because I saw it with my own eyes."

"You're bluffing," she retorted, her resolve clearly slipping.

"In the library, last year of Hogwarts. Potter had broken up with the she-weasel and he clearly needed some cheering up. You obliged right there, in your Hogwarts robes," he said, looking down on her.

"You watched that?" she asked incredulously.

"I had nothing better to do at the time Granger… that's the thing about doing it in public" he said casually, "you can be seen," he added in a seductive whisper.

He wasn't sure what reaction he was expecting, but he was shocked when she threw her fire whiskey into his crutch and stormed out. Several people noticed and laughed the scene unfold and laughed.

"Tried to hit on Granger and got shut down?" snorted Dean Thomas, who was dancing with Ginny Weasley nearby.

"Shut it Thomas!" he snapped as he stormed from the room to find the rude little bitch who had just ruined a very expensive pair of pants.

* * *

Draco rushed into the lobby of the muggle hotel in which Potter was having the wedding and noticed the train of her dress trailing behind her on the stairs as she hurried towards what he presumed was her room.

Not one to be publicly humiliated without at least a few cutting comebacks, he rain after her. She was putting the key in her door when he caught her.

"What the fuck was that Granger?" he asked, panting from running up the stairs.

"Payback for being a perverted asshole," she hit back.

"Fuck you," he snapped.

"You wish," she retorted coldly, taking a step into her room.

Outraged, Malfoy pushed past her and made straight for the mini bar.

"What in the hell are you doing Malfoy?" she asked angrily.

"Waiting for my pants to dry so the wizarding community doesn't think I have a bladder problem, given we're not supposed to use magic in this God awful muggle establishment. I am also having a drink and yelling at you for wasting perfectly good fire whiskey on your unreasonable assault of my trousers Granger, that about sum it up?" ranted Malfoy.

She threw her hands up in the air and growled, actually growled in frustration. "You are the most infuriating bastard Draco Malfoy!" she yelled. "So I've been told he said calmly," a handsome smile plastered on his face.

She flopped herself on the bed and stared at the ceiling angrily.

"So, Granger, you never answered my question. Is it strange to be at this wedding?" he probed.

"If I answer you, will you drop it forever after this?" she responded. Hermione knew she needed to give him something. He was like a dog with a bone, and wouldn't ever stop.

"How about this, you answer all of the questions I have between now and when my pants dry and I'll never bring it up again, deal?" asked Malfoy.

"Fine," she conceded after a short pause.

Deciding he was going to push boundaries today, he put his whiskey onto the bedside table and flopped down on the bed beside her. Draco felt that she was uncomfortable but was too stubborn to move.

"How long did you fuck Potter for?" he asked.

"Just while we were looking for the horcruxes and the one time you saw us in the library," she answered honestly.

"And Weasley?" asked Draco.

"While we were looking for horcruxes and briefly after the war," she answered, this time hesitantly.

"So, let me get this right, while you were out there in the woods looking for bits of the Dark Lord's soul… you were riding Potter AND Weasley?" he asked bluntly.

"You are so crass," she hissed, turning her head to glare at him.

"You're the one who was banging two guys in a tent all across the English countryside," he replied.

"I loathe you," she snapped.

"Feeling is mutual," he responded evenly.

* * *

There was silence for a few more minutes before she broke it.

"You don't know what it was like out there Draco. Harry had a Horcrux inside of him. Ron and I had to alternate between wearing one around our necks. It was so dark, so miserable. We just needed something to take our mind off things. To make it all go away for a while..." she spluttered, 'I don't know why I am justifying myself to you…but there it is."

"A truly depressing little picture you painted for me there, Granger. Though you're assuming I am judging you for it. If anything, I am impressed. You're a dirty little witch, and not because of your blood either, by the way," he said, turning to face her.

Hermione turned onto her side to face him also. Draco noted that from this angle, her breasts, which he only ever got to admire in Potters hands, were plump and spilling out of the top of her silk gown.

"You're not judging me?" she asked cautiously.

"We all did things in that war we're not proud of. Sexual deviance was the least of our problems Granger, you should be smart enough to know that," he replied, looking her directly in the eye.

"I think that's the nicest you've ever been to me Malfoy," she responded, refusing to break eye contact with the handsome blonde wizard.

"Yeah well, you look great in that dress, so I'm feeling inclined to be generous," he said.

"Are you pants dry yet?" she asked, clearing her throat. It felt like the temperature in the room had increased several degrees.

"Not yet," he replied.

"Okay then, did you like watching Harry and I?" she asked him, her eyes were wide and curious.

"Kind of, I mean, it was hot, if not a little sad… also I felt like a pervert and a creep," replied Malfoy honestly. She laughed at that. He was encouraged by this so continued. "You, I liked watching you," he said decisively.

"You _are_ a pervert and a creep," she said as she shifted towards him. _Oh Merlin, was this actually going to happen?_

"What would you have done differently?" she asked seductively.

"I would have taken you somewhere I didn't have to cover your mouth so I could have heard more of those hypnotic moans of yours Granger," said Malfoy huskily. She had closed most of the gap between them now and was looking at him like he was something edible and delicious.

"Anything else?" she whispered. He felt a shudder vibrate through his entire body causing him to gulp loudly.

"I wouldn't have agreed to your no kissing rule," he said quickly.

Before he could react, she sat up and moved to straddle him. Draco marvelled at how good she looked on him.

Her silky gown was bunched around her hips, and her toned tanned legs were either side of him. Her breasts were still straining against the flimsy fabric of her lavender dress and her nipples were clearly hardened against the material.

He was instantly aroused and he knew by the smirk on her face that she could feel his hard length below her.

"Kissing would have been too intimate between two friends who were just fulfilling a need," she said thoughtfully, running her hands over Draco's firm chest.

"Good news Granger, we're not friends," he said, reaching up to pull her down to him.

Her lips hovered above his for only a moment before crashing down to meet them. The kiss was heated and passionate, their tongues frantically trying to establish dominance before setting into an erotic rhythm as their bodies ground together to the beat.

Suddenly, he pushed her off him and stood, towering over her petite body on the bed. "I've been thinking about doing this since I saw you and Potter that night," he confessed as he scooped her up and carried her to the arm chair in the room. He set her on the ground and sat down.

Clearly understanding what he was saying, she straddled him like she did Harry in the library and pressed her swollen lips to his once more. He let his hands wander up and down her thighs, onto her hips and up to her breasts, which he massaged enthusiastically. She was wearing no bra and they felt delightful in his hands.

He pulled at the strap of her halter neck dress, causing the top to fall down to her middle and reveal her naked chest. He broke the kiss for a moment to enjoy looking at her beautiful form, now naked except for the dress bunched around her midriff.

"Yes…so good," he mumbled as he began to kiss her neck, running his tongue up and down and nibbling at her ear lobe. To his delight she made the same sweet moans she had for Potter in the library years ago.

He dropped his head so he could take one of her hard, rosy pink nipples into his mouth, circling his tongue and suckling on her. He felt her arch her back and press her chest into him more. He repeated the process on the other breast before dragging himself away to instruct her to remove her panties.

She started to remove the dress but he caught her wrist. "Not the dress," he growled, "I want to fuck you in that dress."

Surprisingly, she did what she was told and removed the panties and left the dress. She then dropped to her knees and crawled up to him, placing her hands on each of his thighs.

He thought he might explode when she submitted to him like that, staying on her knees before him to remove his belt and pull his pants down, letting his erection spring free. He was so hard for her.

She smiled fiendishly as she leaned forward and took him into her mouth.

Draco threw his head back and let out a grunt as he felt her take his entire length in her mouth and begin sucking. Hermione removed his length from her warm wet mouth only to run her tongue up and down his shaft. As she sucked him, she made circular movements with her tongue all around him, which was slowly driving him crazy. He used his hips to thrust himself deeper into her mouth.

"Fuck, Hermione..." he breathed, pulling her up by the hair. He didn't want to explode into her mouth this time. No, he wanted her to ride him. He had fantasized about himself in Potter's place for years, and now he was going to have her, just like that.

Instinctively, she knew what to do next and straddled him once more. This time lining herself up with his rock-hard staff and crashing down onto him. She started slow, her movements were deliberate and torturous, taking all of him and then removing him almost entirely.

She felt heavenly but he was impatient, he wanted to fuck her hard like Potter had – at this point he needed to.

He put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her into a deep kiss as he started to thrust up into her aggressively. She responded by increasing her pace and the ferocity with which she impaled herself onto him.

Draco reached down and massaged her bud with his thumb to increase her pleasure as she took him hard and fast, just like he had always wanted. He covered her neck in kisses and massaged her chest with his free hand. She looked like a goddess as she took him closer and closer to what he was sure was going to be the most intense orgasm of his life.

He felt her pussy clench and vibrate around him as her own release built. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her lips back to his so he could kiss her while she came. He felt her moaning into his mouth as he relentlessly raised his hips to meet her, plunging his large member as deep into her core as possible. She took all of him into her dripping wet womanhood as she moaned with what sounded to him like complete pleasure and abandon.

Malfoy pulled her closer so they were chest to chest as he felt his own bliss building. By the time he exploded inside her she was moaning loudly, and, much to his delight, saying his name over and over again. Not Malfoy, but _Draco._

* * *

They stayed there, in the chair, for quite some time, kissing gently and exploring each other with their hands. He brushed her hair behind her ears and kissed her jaw, her neck, and her collar bones. He wanted to kiss every part of her at some point. He could have done it forever.

Eventually, the kiss broke and she told him she needed to have a shower and clean up before going back to the reception. She was one of Harry's best friends so she could not simply disappear, and they had already been gone too long.

"How about you let me shower with you?" he asked, trying not to sound like a desperate lovesick puppy.

"I thought, given your record with women, you would be out of here by now Malfoy," she said seriously. He wanted to be offended, but she did have a point.

'Well Granger, you're not just any woman, now are you? So how about that shower?… I rather fancy cleaning myself up as well," he responded.

She walked back towards him, her dress now completely discarded and took him by the hand, leading him into the bathroom. She removed his shirt which had somehow managed to stay on during their frenzied romp and pushed his hair from his eyes before planting a sweet kiss on his chin.

In the shower he made sure to cover her in body wash before pushing her against the wall and sliding his fingers into her wet heat from behind. She moaned as he added more digits and began to pump into her roughly, keeping in with the theme of their frenzied lovemaking.

He pressed himself behind her so she could feel his breath in her ear. "How long have you wanted me to do this to you?" he whispered.

"Since I saw you watching me and Harry in the library three years ago…" she said breathily.

He stopped for a moment, stunned that she had known all along. She had let him watch her. When she came with Potter's hand over her mouth – she bloody knew he was there.

"You threw a fucking drink on me Granger!" he exclaimed loudly. Her response was to giggle.

"I'm rather a good actress Malfoy, it got you up here didn't it?" she said sweetly as pressed her body into his.

"From now on, I'll be the only one fucking you and I'll be the only one watching you, got it? Now take your punishment like a good girl" he growled before slapping her soapy behind and moving to slam his throbbing staff into her.

"Yes," she moaned, taking all of him greedily for the second time that day.

* * *

 **Who doesn't love a bit of mindless Dramione smut? Right?**

 **Keep the reviews and suggestions coming. I am excited to write some new stuff for 2018.**

 **Ps. I appreciate every review, but a quick shout out to some names I see all the time! Nell, Missmusician14, Iris, Lotte, AuraAuthor, pgoodrichboggs, BoredRavenvlaw620, JLLove, RufusReads and Drina to name a few - love love that you guys are so dedicated to it!**


	13. Just Jealous

**Plot:** Draco is wildly jealous of his girlfriend's relationship with her best friend. Will jealousy destroy them, or bring them together?

 **Notes:** This one is short and sweet to cleanse my palette from the dark three-parter and my recent return to work on The Marriage Bond. Thanks for all the requests that have come in from the beginning, I have my eye on a few of them.

 **Request:**

This is a request by **jodileighcullen.** I have included it at the end to avoid spoilers.

 **Disclaimers:**

M for sexual scenes and other adult themes. I don't own HP or profit from my fics.

* * *

 **Just Jealous**

* * *

 _"And yes, I'll admit, I am jealous. I'm jealous of every minute you spend with him, of every concerned expression you send his way, of every tear shed, of every glance, every touch, and every thought. I want to rip him to pieces and purge him from your mind and from your heart. But I can't."_ – Colleen Houck

* * *

They were at it again, huddled in the corner of the pub, speaking in hushed tones, like always.

He was tired of it. He was tired of having to share her attentions, with Potter of all people. Perfect Potter. The boy who lived and saved the world from the Dark Lord. Universally loved.

He wasn't that special, Draco thought darkly. It was his mother who gave him all that magic anyway. Sure, he had been brave and fought hard. But other people in his situation probably would have acted just the same. He was overrated.

But she loved him. His witch, so clearly, loved him.

Not in the romantic sense of the word, but in a way, that was almost worse. They were soulmates.

Hermione and Harry had been to hell and back together. She was close to Ron in a similar way, but it wasn't quite the comparable. There wasn't the same, uncomfortable intensity to it.

From what she had said, he pinpointed it to the time they spent hunting Horcruxes together – back when Weasley, the idiot, threw a hissy fit and ran off. That's when their bond was truly set in stone.

Gods, he hated Weasley for that.

* * *

"Frustrating, isn't it?" asked a familiar female voice. Ginny Weasley, or Potter as she was now known, had sat down at his table, uninvited. She took a sip of her drink and gestured towards Harry and Hermione, still caught up in whatever they were talking about.

He hated it. He hated that she shared all of her secrets with Harry, usually before she even shared them with him. That's not how it was meant to go. His witch was meant to confide in him above all others – not in addition to.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Draco nonchalantly. He didn't fancy confiding in the likes of Ginny about his issues with her husband and her best friend.

"Come off it Malfoy," she scoffed, "You're clearly seething about their little love fest over there," said Ginny, taking a sip of her wine.

Draco looked at her curiously. He had never heard her speak so negatively of Harry or Hermione. She had his interest now. Tearing his gaze from his girlfriend and her best friend, he turned his attention to the red-head in the seat across from him.

"That's no way to talk about your husband," he said, tut-tutting, "Then again, the Weasley's were notoriously poorly raised," he said, staring down his nose at her.

Ginny looked at him with a hard expression. "Says the man raised by Death Eaters and murderers," she said sweetly.

Draco smirked. He liked a witch who could challenge him. Why the fuck else would he be dating Hermione Granger?

He decided then and there that he liked Ginny. She was a good sort. Unafraid of him. Honest about what she was thinking. He wanted to know what she thought about the bond between Granger and her husband.

"What do you think of them?" he asked, gesturing in their general direction.

"On a certain level, I understand. I am not worried that there is anything romantic there… although there was a time where I was. But, it's unnerving. When your lover, your most trusted confidant… confides more in someone else. Has a soul connection with someone else... Especially a beautiful woman," she said thoughtfully, "or, in your case," she added, "the most famous living wizard."

Draco nodded, draining his glass. That was exactly it.

"Do you think you will be able to stand it?" asked Ginny.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The jealousy. Can you manage it, or will you leave her?" asked Ginny.

"You make it seem as though there are only two options. Manage it or leave," said Draco, looking absentmindedly in Hermione's direction again. She was laughing into her glass as Harry whispered something in her ear.

"That's because there are. She won't give him up for you Malfoy. Just as he wouldn't give her up for me," she said calmly, finishing her drink.

"You're probably right," he conceded.

"Besides… we would be selfish to ask it of them," she said, glancing at her husband.

"They're best friends. They sacrificed a lot for us. Hermione with her parents' memories. Harry… his family, his own life at one point…" she mused.

Draco felt a twinge of conscience then. They had both sacrificed tremendously in the fight against the Dark Lord, the psychopath he once aided. Was he wrong to think such terrible thoughts about their friendship? To wish Potter would disappear from her life? In a way, he was her only family now.

Draco stared into his empty glass with some guilt.

"I've got faith in you Malfoy, for no other reason then that you're smart," said Ginny knowingly.

"Elaborate," said Malfoy, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"I only mean to say, that I think you're smart enough to know a good thing when you have it. There's only one witch like her," she said, pointing to Hermione, "and believe me when I say, you won't do better."

Draco snorted and stood to go to the bar.

Ginny, who had assumed their conversation was over, looked shocked when Draco turned and asked her what she would like to drink courteously.

"A red wine, please," she replied, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Coming right up, Mrs Potter," he said politely, flourishing his robes slightly as he turned to go to the bar for them.

Ginny broke out in a mild blush. It had been a while since she had experienced pureblood etiquette, having married a muggleborn that was raised under a staircase. That, and married or not, she thought Draco was fine – and there was no harm in looking.

As she watched him at the bar, Ginny laughed at her own silliness.

* * *

Hermione saw it from the corner of her eye. The blush on Ginny's cheeks as Draco spoke to her.

Perhaps she had been neglecting him a bit tonight, but she had so much she wanted to tell Harry. It was getting harder and harder to make time to catch up since he had been promoted at work.

That said, she probably shouldn't have left Draco unattended for so long. He hated these events and had only come for her. To have abandoned him in favour of talking with another man for hours was insensitive.

Sometimes she just got a little carried away when in the company of her oldest and most treasured friend.

Though she was sure that Ginny had no intention of making a move on Draco and she also felt sure that Draco probably hadn't meant to flirt – his natural charm was something that was hard for any woman to ignore.

Hermione often found herself feeling insecure about the attention he received from other witches – not that he seemed to ever return their interest. To his credit, he was a one witch kind of man. And she was the one witch.

But if he could make the happiest married woman in London blush, he could pretty much have his pick of any witch. Would he stick around with her, given her challenging personality and uncomfortably close friendship with another man?

She resolved to remind him why he was with her, and not any of the others, later that night.

* * *

"I see you have been making nice with my friend," she whispered in his ear suggestively.

"Well, you have been saying you wished I made more of an effort," he said with a handsome smile, taking her wrist and pulling her onto his lap.

Hermione giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, determined to give him the attention he deserved after a night of neglect.

"I'm sorry I abandoned you," she said, deliberately pouting in a way she knew he liked.

"You're playing me like a violin Granger," he said, looking at her knowingly.

Hermione leaned down to whisper softly in his ear. "But you so love to be played with," she purred.

* * *

"I don't like it you know," he said, pushing her into his bedroom wall.

"Don't like what?" she asked, looking up at him with mischievous eyes. He was pressed against her, so close she could feel his breath as he looked down on her.

"I know you and Potter are best friends… and I wouldn't ask you to change that… but you left me sitting there all night at an event YOU MADE ME ATTEND! Everyone noticed," he complained, dragging her off the wall and bending her over the dressing table.

Hermione felt him slide her dress up to reveal her bare behind. She hadn't worn any underwear this evening, knowing she would be going home with him later.

Draco groaned when he realised she'd had nothing under her dress all night.

"You're my witch," he said, slapping her arse. Hermione squeaked as she felt the sting.

"And you shouldn't be all over another man in public, while I sit alone," he said, slapping her again. Hermione lurched forward and moaned.

"I shouldn't have to be entertained by said man's wife," he added, smirking as he landed another blow on her reddening behind. Hermione let out a breathy sigh.

"And…" he said, laying a slap on the other cheek.

"Look for attention from other witches," he added, hitting her again. He knew it would infuriate the brunette witch to suggest he may look elsewhere.

He wouldn't really, not while they were together. He just loved to anger her, plus he was still angry with her and wanted to take some enjoyment from upsetting her.

If his suggestion he might bed another witch could make her half as jealous as she and Potter made him, it would be a sweet revenge.

Hermione stood up and turned around to look at him angrily.

"Are you suggesting that you're interested in other witches," she said through gritted teeth.

"I am merely suggesting that when you repeatedly abandon the man you are with at public events, leaving him alone, his only company, passing witches, he might start to think the grass is greener elsewhere," he said, a self-satisfied smirk on his face as she turned red with fury.

"Fuck you!" she spat, storming to the bed to pick up her jacket. She was half way to the floo when he caught her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked coolly.

"Away! From you!" she snapped, "giving you some space to invite your other witches over," she added bitterly.

Draco smirked.

"Hermione Granger, are you jealous?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her petite waist and dragging her back to his bed. She put up a fight, but not as much as she could have.

He knew her heart wasn't in it. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her. He always loved the part where he and the passionate witch worked out their aggression in the bedroom.

"No," she said, crossing her arms on the bed where he had thrown her down.

Draco licked his lips as he unclasped his belt, looking at her wolfishly.

"I think you're lying to me Miss Granger," he said smoothly.

Hermione squeezed her legs together in an effort to control the heat between her thighs. He looked so damn sexy like that.

Draco loosened his tie and lost both it, and his shirt, commanding she do the same with her dress. Finding a naked Draco hard to resist, she pulled her dress over her head and laid on the bed, waiting for what was next.

"Mmmmmm, you make a compelling argument to stay away from other witches," he said, eying her body with obvious arousal. He stood before her, stroking his manhood while admiring her naked body.

Hermione got to her knees and crawled across the bed to him.

"How about I make it up to you?" she said seductively, running her hands down his bare chest towards his rock-hard manhood.

"You've made me very angry, Hermione," he said suggestively, "I am going to need you to work extra hard to remind me why it's worth it."

Hermione fluttered her eyelashes at him as she lined her mouth up with his member. Draco put his hands on either side of her head, watching her open her mouth nice and wide for him.

"Don't close your eyes," he commanded as he guided her to take him to the back of her throat, "I want you to look at me the whole time."

She nodded against him, eyes watering as he used her mouth as he pleased.

* * *

She watched him collect himself after exploding into her mouth. Hermione laid back on the bed, waiting for whatever came next.

It was often hard to know with him.

Wanting to temp him into touching her, she ran her hands down her body to rest between her thighs, gently stroking herself. Draco, now upright on his knees on the bed, watched the show with more than just a casual interest.

"You need to be careful witch," he growled, "keep looking like that, and I'll never let you go," he growled, swatting her hand away and replacing it with his own.

"I don't want you to," she said softly, inviting him to kiss her.

Draco, under her spell, leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"That's what I was telling Harry tonight," she said gently, trailing kisses down his cheek to his neck.

"What were you telling him?" asked Draco, having a hard time focusing with the naked witch underneath him.

"That I love you," she said, hiding her face in his neck and pulling him close. She was too scared to look at him. Too scared to know the answer.

Draco stopped dead, unable to think or move for some moments. Here he was, feeling insecure about her with Potter, when all she had really been doing was professing her love for him.

Slowly, he managed to get her to look at him.

"I love you too," he said, parting her thighs.

 _Perhaps they needed to get each other jealous more often_ , he thought as he entered her slowly, ready to take his time in making love to the frustrating little witch.

The one he loved, and who loved him in return.

* * *

 **Original Request:**

 _"I've had this in my head for ages but can't seem to write it down so maybe you'd have more luck than I?_

 _Okay so post-war where Draco wants Hermione, or maybe they're together already, you can choose which is best._

 _But Draco is super jealous of Harry and Hermione. Harry and Hermione are purely platonic but they're soulmates (because that's a thing), and like everyone knows how close they are, and even Ginny is sometimes miffed about it. And it just builds up within Draco that they end up having angry jealousy sex." –_ **jodileighcullen**

* * *

 **I honestly needed to cleanse myself with some cute shite after writing that dark three-parter, so when this request came in, I couldn't resist! Thanks jodileighcullen**

Keep the reviews coming guys!


	14. The Forest

**Plot:** Draco is resigned to the fact that his life is about to end at the hands of another Death Eater, but sometimes circumstances change at the most unexpected of times.

 **Notes:** This is not a request. I have had the outline for this stored in the notes of my phone for months and I decided to do something about it. My next story will be a request – for which I have already completed an outline.

 **Disclaimers:** M for adult themes and very strong course language. I don't own HP or make money from my fics.

* * *

 **The Forest**

* * *

Draco studied the ground intently. His clothes were filthy and his knees were buried in mud. _What a way to go._

He was impressed with himself for making it so far, though he always was quick, and had given Dolohov a run for his money. But natural human speed wasn't much contest for a wand in the long run.

Malfoy didn't like to be so dirty and had always hoped his death would be a little more dignified, but figured that we all have to accept our hand in life.

For his part, he had played it well – but his parents had sold his soul to the Devil long before he was born. He had a shit hand.

Draco had only two choices. Disobey the Dark Lord and be murdered horribly, along with his mother and father, or do the man's bidding, at the expense of the lives of others.

He wouldn't say it was an easy choice, he did have a conscience after all, but for the most part, it had been obvious choose one's own life over the lives of others. He wasn't Potter. He wasn't going to foolishly run into what could only lead to ruin.

Or at least, he wasn't going to. Until he did – and now, predictably, he was here. On his knees in the forest, waiting his execution by the psychopath Dolohov.

At this point, all he could hope for was a swift death – although he suspected he wouldn't be gifted which such a thing.

"Looks like the Dark Lord's little pet golden boy has lost his halo," teased the Death Eater cruelly, "you can't possibly know how long I have wanted to wipe that smirk clean off your face."

"Just get it over with Dolohov, don't you have something better to be doing?" said Draco coldly. He wasn't about to beg for his life. Even knee deep in mud, Malfoys had standards.

Dolohov's vicious laugh tore through the silence of the forest as Draco continued to study the dirt beneath his knees.

"Always had a smart mouth on you. But Daddy can't save you now," he laughed, pushing the tip of his wand into the side of Draco's throat, "I heard, Daddy doesn't even _want_ to save you."

Draco said nothing, just closed his eyes and waited for the end. But the end didn't come.

* * *

In that moment, several things happened all at once.

Draco felt the wand drop from his throat as a flash of green light shot past him.

Adrenalin coursed through his body as he came to the realisation that he wasn't dead. His breathing was still heavy when he managed to open his eyes a few moments later.

That's when he saw her. Hermione Granger, standing over Dolohov's lifeless body. For his part, Dolohov was somehow an uglier git in Death than he was in life. Quite the achievement, actually.

More importantly, Granger didn't use _unforgiveables_ , did she? He thought that she and the Order only _stunned_ Death Eaters. _Apparently not_ , he thought darkly as Potter came into view.

Draco, still bound at the wrists and exhausted from spending half a day trying to evade capture, merely waited on his knees in the mud for whatever was to come next. He had relinquished control over this shitty situation some time ago.

"What should we do with Malfoy?" asked Harry, speaking as though Draco wasn't there. _Fucking Potter._

Draco winced. His body ached and his ears were ringing. He was tired. A lifetime worth of tired.

Hermione walked up to Draco with a confidence he hadn't seen in her before and pointed her wand at his head.

 _So, this is how it ends? Killed by the Mudblood..._ _Oh well…at least it's not Dolohov,_ were his final thoughts.

After that, all that was left in the world was a blinding light – and Draco Malfoy was gone.

* * *

Several hours later Draco awoke in a grubby looking tent. Potter and Granger were seated in chairs on opposite ends of the bed, presumably waiting for him to stir. He noted that his hands were still bound in Dolohov's ever tightening knots.

"Take this," said Granger in a businesslike tone tipping the contents of a glass vial down his throat.

" _Veritaserum_?" asked Draco. It didn't take a rocket scientist to work out that they would want to pump him for information.

"Yes," said Harry evenly.

Draco rolled his eyes and gulped it down. So, he was in the captivity of the Order? Big deal. He knew who he would rather be held by. He could attest to the fact that the conditions in the Malfoy dungeons were far less favourable than the tent.

Granger could use as many _unforgiveables_ as she wanted and still be nowhere near as creative in her sadism as Dolohov would have been. He was an artist of cruelty. Somehow, he didn't think anyone on team Potter would have that level of violence in them.

Plus, for the first time in his life, he felt like being honest.

"The killing curse Granger? I thought you were above all of that…" he mused, turning his attention to Hermione, the more attractive member of the pair questioning him.

"Please," snorted Hermione, "How many Dark Wizards have gone missing over the past months? Of course, we're getting rid of them," she replied, crossing her arms defensively. Draco noticed that she looked different. Colder. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. He thought her bleeding heart was something he could count on in life.

"We should just obliviate him… it's Malfoy!" exclaimed Potter, exasperated. This was clearly an argument they had been having while he was unconscious.

Draco smirked. He was never too old to enjoy an argument between Hogwarts's golden students.

"He could be useful," she shot back, looking at Draco.

"It's been long enough, let's see where his loyalty lies," said Potter menacingly, narrowing his eyes.

* * *

"Why didn't you kill me Granger?" asked Draco, hoping to delay the looming questioning he was about to be subjected to.

"I don't kill innocent people," she replied matter-of-factly.

"What makes you think I'm innocent?" he asked, intrigued by her thought process.

Harry snorted from the other side of the room. "Right!" he exclaimed, agreeing with Draco.

"Because Dolohov was executing you. Your father is Voldemort's right-hand man. There is absolutely no way his son would be being executed by a Death Eater unless he had committed an act against the Dark Lord so serious that Lucius couldn't help," she concluded. _Bloody Granger, always too smart for her own good._

"Ten points to Gryffindor," said Draco darkly, shifting his sore body on the bed. "But why does that make me innocent?" he pressed.

"Because," said Hermione haughtily, "it means you had to have betrayed him… and to betray him is to do something in OUR interests," said finished.

"Clever little bookworm," said Draco, smirking and studying the roof of the tent.

"Enough of these delay tactics Malfoy," said Harry, "Why was Dolohov executing you rather than taking you back to your father?" he asked.

"My father wouldn't want me back after what I had done," said Draco, unable to gulp down the answers due to the potion in his system.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"I freed someone," admitted Draco.

"Who?" asked Potter.

"A muggle," he replied. Ever the observant Slytherin, he noticed the breath catch in Hermione's throat at his confession. _Hope springs and all that._

"Why?" asked Harry, feeling as though he was pulling teeth from the blonde wizard.

"She was nice," said Draco truthfully. _Bloody Veritaserum. 'Nice', Malfoy, Really?_ He thought angrily.

"Lots of people that are tortured and murdered by Death Eaters are _nice_ , what was different about this one?" asked Harry in a tone so devoid of emotion he was surprised it came from Potter. _What the fuck had happened to these two?_

"She was the last in a long line," confessed Malfoy, "They made me check on them. Some of them would talk. I think they somehow thought it might give them more of a chance at surviving. It didn't. Anyway…" he said, trying not to think too much about it, "I freed her. Took her to muggle London, obliviated her and then took off myself. I didn't like my chances of getting too far. Guess I was right about that. Dolohov got me after a few days, and well, you know the rest," he said.

"Do you still think purebloods are superior to muggleborns and halfbloods?" asked Hermione, struggling to hide the curiosity in her voice.

"Yes," he admitted, unable to lie.

"What do you think should happen to them?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Nothing?" she affirmed, a note of disbelief in her tone.

"I think we should leave them alone," said Draco. Though he initially felt like being truthful, he thought it would only pertain to events. Not his feelings on things. He hated talking about his feelings. Fuck he hated Veritaserum.

"I think being better is enough. Life was fine before all of this," continued Draco. Hermione nodded, accepting his answer.

"Would you like to join us or leave?" asked Hermione.

Harry let out a disgruntled huff from the other side of the bed. Obviously, Potter was not a fan of Malfoy joining them.

"You would allow me to leave?" asked Malfoy cautiously.

"Voldemort knows we are alive and out here. All you've seen is the inside of this tent. There is no harm in allowing you to leave," said Hermione, as though it should be obvious.

"So, you'd really allow me to leave, despite everything?" asked Malfoy incredulously, his grey eyes boring into hers.

"Yes. We don't kill innocent people," she said, echoing her earlier statement.

"I'm not innocent," replied Draco evenly.

"You're not guilty either," she replied, nodding in his direction.

Draco shrugged. He had never thought about it that way. Trust Granger to hit him with fucking logic in some shit-heap tent in the middle of a bloody war.

"If we untie your hands, will you behave?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. I mean. I'll probably still be rude. But I won't do anything drastic," said Draco, still under the truthful influence of the serum.

Hermione laughed as she untied him.

"I am glad to see that you are still you," she remarked, "now what will it be?" she asked, sitting next to him on the cot.

"I would like to stay and help you and Potter, and I guess even Weasley if he's around…" said Draco.

"Ronald's presence is of no concern," snapped Hermione defensively, getting some kind of meaningful eye contact with Potter.

"Whatever Granger. I don't care about your shabby little boyfriend. What I am saying is this: what they're doing is wrong and it won't ever stop until they're gone. I will never be forgiven for what I have done and I will never be free. Not until they're gone for good. I haven't got much of a choice," said Draco.

"The only way out is through," said Hermione thoughtfully, remembering the old muggle saying.

"Exactly," nodded Draco.

"And where does your loyalty lie?" asked Hermione, looking at him intently. Draco felt himself shudder involuntarily under her gaze. _When did Granger start looking like that?_ He wondered.

"With you," he said honestly.

Harry looked like he was going to explode with displeasure.

"Oh, for God's sake Harry grow up!" snapped Hermione, putting her hand on her hip and glaring at the raven-haired wizard.

"He has talents in the dark arts we don't have! I have heard he's a _Legilimens_ , among other things," she ranted. Draco smirked at her having heard about his talents. "Plus, he's just admitted whilst under the influence of the serum that his loyalty lies with us."

Draco cleared his throat to get her attention. "Actually Granger, I said my loyalty lies with you. There's a difference," he said calmly. Hermione's eyes bulged slightly.

"I'm not loyal to Potter and the Order. I am loyal to you. I'll help you," he said.

"Why me?" she asked quietly.

Harry observed the pair closely. He did not like whatever was going on. He did not like it one bit.

"Of all the people in the world, you should have let Dolohov kill me. But you gave me another chance. A product of your annoyingly good character, no doubt," he explained, planting his index finger beneath her chin and raising her head so that she made eye contact with him.

"Plus, the way you cursed Dolohov had a certain… flourish," he said, smirking.

Hermione squirmed uncomfortably. Draco liked it. Clearly, she wasn't comfortable with the Dark Magic she used. But she was good at it. That's the thing about _unforgiveables_ … You have to mean them.

"I'll serve you," he said provocatively. He knew this moment he was having with Hermione was driving Potter insane.

"You'll… serve me?" said Hermione, licking her lips, raising an eyebrow and stifling a laugh.

This time it was Draco's turn to feel uncomfortable. He felt his face redden. He had meant to make her uncomfortable, not himself. Bloody hell.

"Hermione. Stop making Malfoy uncomfortable with sexual innuendo," snapped Potter. _Sexual innuendo. Now there was a phrase he didn't think he would hear from Potter._

"They love the dramatic language, the purebloods. He only means to say that he will pledge his loyalty to you because you saved him. It's called a life debt," he explained. Draco rolled his eyes. Trust Potter to be a fucking buzz kill.

Hermione turned to Malfoy and smirked. He didn't like the way it made him feel in the pit of his stomach.

"Just get him to take an unbreakable vow for loyalty and we will fill him in on the rest," ordered Harry, stalking out of the tent.

"OK – ruiner of fun!" shouted Hermione out after him.

"Look's like we'll be spending a lot more time together," she said innocently, the corner of her mouth twitching.

"So, it does," he replied calmly, returning her smirk.

"The only way out is through, after all," she repeated knowingly as she took his hand in hers for the vow.

* * *

Keep the reviews and suggestions coming. Thanks so much to everyone.

Thanks to all the usuals (I see you guys, reviewing every time, and totally appreciate it) – as well as to everyone else who has taken the time to leave me reviews and suggestions.


	15. The Unfortunate Deception

**Plot:** Hermione is sent to work for the Malfoys undercover to see if they are associated with a recent spate of attacks on muggles by dark wizards. She learns a lot about herself, and Draco, in the process.

 **Request:** This is actually the mixture of two requests. One by Sam Wallflower (Iris) and one by Anon9. I have included them at the end to avoid spoilers.

 **Notes:** Thanks for all your feedback and enthusiasm about the last one shot. Unfortunately, I have no intention of expanding it to multi-chapter at this time. One shots that tie everything up in a neat little bow are nice (I have written plenty of them) but I also think there is a place for the ones that get you thinking about all the future possibilities and leave you wanting more. I feel I did my job well when it comes to the latter, because that is clearly how many of you felt.

I note that one or two of the reviews demanding more were actually verging on little rude. I think it came from a place of enthusiasm, but I didn't love it guys.

Anyway. In terms of multi-chaps - I do have my hands full with the Marriage Bond. The good news is, when that is done, I have been sitting on an outline for my next one. It does contain many elements covered in that last one shot and centres on Malfoy helping Hermione escape from Malfoy Manor and their journey through the war / conflict with Harry and Ron etc. Plus, some building tension and whatnot. So, I think you'll be quite satisfied by that when I get to it.

 **Disclaimer:** M for very adult content and I don't own HP or make money from these fics.

* * *

 **The Unfortunate Deception**

* * *

"Come on Hermione… you know it will work," said Kingsley in his most convincing voice.

"Urgh! I know it will _probably_ work Kingsley but it just feels so wrong!" retorted Hermione, hoping that she didn't have to go through with the horrid plan.

"Lucius has made his fixation with you very clear over the years. He wants you working for Malfoy Enterprises in order to boost their public image, which is always marred by their past roles as Death Eaters. Plus, he quite obviously thinks you're alright to look at because Harry has told me he's rescued you from the man at no less than three Ministry events!" argued Kingsley.

Hermione let out a sigh. He wasn't wrong. Lucius Malfoy had been trying to woo her away from the Ministry for years. He thought the combination of her skills, intellect and flawless reputation would be an asset to his company… and as far as assets went, despite his marital status, he also made it no secret that he found Hermione's to be most appealing.

It might have given her the creeps, but despite being much older, Lucius was an attractive man with an intense presence and she found herself flattered by the attention, despite her internal protests.

Kingsley was staring at her intensely, which made her feel even more uncomfortable. She hated it when everything rested on her shoulders. But he was right… she had the best chance at infiltrating the Malfoy's circle and establishing whether or not they were anything to do with the recent outbreak of attacks by Dark Wizards.

Hermione let out a frustrated groan, "okay fine. But you need to assure me that my job at the Ministry will be held for my return once the mission is over," she demanded.

"Deal," said Kingsley smiling broadly. "I knew you would come around! You've always been so reliable," he complimented.

Hermione groaned internally. Yep. That's right. Good old reliable Hermione. Always there to do the things no one wanted to do. Making sacrifices the others didn't. This was just the latest thing on a long list of people asking too much of her.

Didn't she deal with enough during the war? Years of her life lost, obliviating her parents, getting tortured… and now she had to uproot her life and leave her job so she could spy on Lucius Malfoy and his obnoxious son.

"Good old reliable Hermione," she mumbled bitterly under her breath as she stalked out of the Ministry towards her interview with Lucius.

* * *

 **Two months into the mission**

Well of course she got the job. She knew she would. Technically speaking she was more than qualified – but beyond that, the acquisition of Hermione Granger by Malfoy Enterprises as an employee was worth millions reputationally.

She hated how fickle the public could be. To think that just hiring Hermione made the Malfoys somehow redeemed made her sick. It should take more than token gestures to atone for that kind of transgression, that's for sure. At least, it would for her.

For the most part, she had welcomed the career change. Private enterprise was much faster paced than Ministry work and she was able to get so much more done without the bureaucratic red tape of the Ministry.

As an added bonus, Lucius had given her control of the philanthropic trust and she was able to make the charity money go much further than the previous director of the fund. This made her feel a little better about living a lie.

And it was a lie. She had got the job under false pretences and she was actively spying on her boss and his family.

The worst thing was, to date, she had seen no evidence that they were doing anything untoward. There was a fairly even mixture of staff from magical and muggle families, she could see no prejudice coming from Lucius or Draco, and she had seen no suspicious activity by either one of them or their staff.

It made her feel guilty for being there. It seemed that they really had reinvented themselves, moved on from their old thinking and were actually doing some good in the world by providing great career opportunities for the community as well as donating handsome sums to worthwhile charities.

She could have kicked herself for letting Kingsley talk her into it as eventually she would have to get out somehow. How she was going to do that without damaging their reputation or her own, she wasn't sure.

The other thing that made her feel guilty was that something strange had been happening between her and Lucius.

It started innocently enough. A brush of a hand under the boardroom table… the odd lingering touch… but it had progressed.

Hermione moaned and she felt his fingers enter her, their Friday morning ritual these days. He always found a way to get her off during their weekly debrief.

He never indicated that he wanted anything in return. Only to touch her and only to please her. She once asked him why, and he told her that anything more would be a betrayal to Narcissa.

Personally, she thought this was a betrayal to Narcissa – but she had already gone down the path of lies and deception when she took the stupid fucking mission.

In her mind she was dirty for having done it, so what was a bit more filth?

Plus, who knows what went on in their marriage. They could have agreed to it for all she knew.

And as for her, she had broken up with Ron shortly after she got the mission because he never agreed with her doing it in the first place.

Ron was a good man, but always took the safe road. His most sincere hope had been that Hermione would want to settle down and have children. But she wasn't Molly Weasley and had realised that she never would be.

She could never be the kind of witch he needed to be with. So, she ended things, which did not go over well with Ron who was at a loss to understand why, despite Hermione explaining herself repeatedly.

He insisted it must be something to do with the Malfoys and she would change her mind once she finished her mission and returned to her job at the Ministry.

But Hermione didn't want to return to her boring job and her unsatisfying life with Ron.

She loved him – but not at the expense of her own life. She just wanted…more.

Wrong as it was, this was the first time she felt truly alive in years.

Hermione felt Lucius's hand at her breast as he pumped into her, bringing her closer to her release.

Gods, it never felt this good with Ron. It was so wrong, but it just felt so right. She couldn't resist. Every Friday she told herself she wouldn't, and every Friday she wound up panting over the desk after Lucius took her to ecstasy.

Hermione had decided that for once, she wasn't going to deny herself the things she wanted. And she wanted to get off every Friday at the hands of Lucius Malfoy.

She was sick of being reliable Hermione doing everything for everyone. She figured she could learn something from the Malfoy's after all – Hermione realised she could certainly stand to be just a bit more selfish in life.

And selfishness never felt so damn good.

* * *

 **Four months into the mission**

Kingsley had decided that the Malfoys were cunning and she needed to take more time in the business to be absolutely sure nothing was amiss. He had also suggested she use the mission to check on their tax documents and make sure everything on that side of things was above board.

Hermione hated all the lying and skulking, but truthfully, she was relieved she didn't have to leave her job or her new life just yet. Or her boss, who was still giving her mind shattering orgasms with his hands every Friday morning.

The one downside was she had been paired with Draco for a recent project. He was still every bit the arrogant prick he had been at Hogwarts.

He infuriated her. Any opportunity to have a dig he took it. Any change to undermine her, or her work, he jumped at it. He had it out for her for day one.

She honestly had no idea what she ever did to deserve a lifetime worth of cruddy treatment from Draco, but she was at the end of her tether.

The perk was, his horrendous treatment made her feel better about the fact that she was only there to monitor them anyway. Her lies somehow felt less wrong when he treated her so cruelly.

"Granger, when will you be finished with the Parkinson financials?" he asked in a bored tone.

"The deadline isn't until next week," she argued.

"Oh, I'm sorry Granger, I didn't realise that this was the kind of environment where _mediocre_ employees handed things in at the final hour," he replied sarcastically.

Hermione let out a groan and looked up to meet his cool grey eyes. Their desks were opposite each other, and she found the whole thing to be annoying.

One, because she had to see his stupid face all day, every day. Two, because his stupid face had grown exceedingly handsome as he had grown up.

Lucius was a handsome man, but from what she had seen, he wasn't a patch on Draco when he was younger. It was clear that the Black genes had only enhanced the Malfoy line.

And boy, Draco sure knew it. Constantly preening and prancing around as though he was the King of the world.

Every day bragging to the other male staff about his conquests of beautiful and famous witches. Basking in the attention and praise for nothing more than being a complete arsehole and using his genetic and financial advantage to bed witches without the good sense to avoid him.

It didn't matter how nice his face was, Draco Malfoy was rotten on the inside. Always had been. Any time she looked at him and found a breathtakingly handsome man looking back, she reminded herself of this fact, and immediately saw him for what he was. A no-good ferret.

"Asshole," she muttered angrily, looking down and aggressively dipping her quill in ink and continuing with her work.

She couldn't see him, but she could feel him smirking from the other desk.

* * *

 **Six months into the mission**

"Granger, if you keep staring at that book like that, it's going to catch fire," said Draco calmly, towering over Hermione's desk and closing the book she had been pouring over.

"Hey!" she protested, annoyed that he had lost her page.

"Oh, come on Granger, you've been at this for days. The answer is either not in there, or you've been staring at it for so long there is no way you'll see it until you take a bloody break!" he hit back, perching himself at the end of the desk.

Hermione sighed. He had a point.

Things with Draco had improved over the last few months. The turning point came when Draco was enduring a fairly public spat with the witch he had previously been betrothed to, Astoria Greengrass.

The media had been relentless, hounding the Malfoy heir wherever he went and writing ridiculous articles about him cheating on his fiancé with a range of witches, despite the fact that Astoria herself had booked off to Spain with her tax accountant and nullified the marriage contract they had been given by their parents as children.

For once, Draco was actually the victim.

When the media had asked Hermione for her perspective, though she should have risen above and refused to give comment, she had instead found herself defending Draco. Her reputation wound up tilting the media in his favour and they became less relentless after that day.

Malfoy had never thanked her, or mentioned it at all, but from the time her comments were published, he ceased taunting her and started to work with her more cooperatively. She assumed that was as close to an apology or making good that the likes of Draco Malfoy got.

Either way, it was a relief, as she wasn't sure how much more she could stand.

"Okay, okay, you win!" she said, pushing the book to one side and rubbing her eyes. It was late, she had been working overtime all week, and she was bloody exhausted.

"You look dead on your feet," remarked Malfoy, handing her a glass of firewhiskey.

"I shouldn't…" she said, taking the glass anyway.

"Live a little Granger, it's Friday night… I hardly think a glass of firewhiskey will disrupt whatever plan you have to sit around with your cat too much," he said, without malice.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and sipped the beverage. She hadn't realised how much she actually needed a stiff drink.

"Good girl," he said, giving her an attractive smile. Hermione felt a warm feeling between her thighs and immediately reminded herself that while he was being less awful these days, he was still a womanising turd.

"Why don't you go home and meet me in an hour for dinner?" asked Draco casually.

"Dinner?" snorted Hermione, "you and I?"

Draco looked slightly affronted but continued calmly, "Yes, well, you are getting a reputation for being lonely and pathetic post breakup with Weasley. Even _he's_ been seen out with that Brown girl from school…" he mused.

"Gee, despite your incredible pitch, I think I might be busy, washing my hair or something," she said, pounding her drink and dropping the glass to the desk with a thud.

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch Granger. I am just suggesting we head out, grab some food, have a drink, talk over some regulatory matters… get you out of the house or office for once in your sad little existence," he said, gesturing to the floo.

"Malfoy, if we are seen out together, you know what the headlines will be… it's hardly worth it," she argued.

"We work together. I imagine the reason for our being together will be quite obvious," he said dismissively. "Now, chop chop. Off home with you. I will be by in an hour."

"Urgh! Okay," she said, finally admitting to herself that some time outside of her apartment would probably do her some good, even if the company wasn't stellar.

* * *

She could see them whispering. The restaurant was abuzz at the image of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger seated at a table together.

Hermione shuddered. Tabloid fodder if she ever saw it.

"You were saying Malfoy… how everyone would know this wasn't a date?" she said sarcastically.

Draco shot her back an attractive smirk. "Well Granger, I might have skipped the part where we were, actually, on a date."

Hermione pursed her lips. "You little fucking sh…." She hissed angrily before being cut off by Draco.

"Language Granger!" he said with mock outrage.

"You tricked me!" she snapped.

"I know. What a horrid man I am. Tricking a co-worker, who clearly has no man in her life into coming to a beautiful restaurant for a glorious dinner on a Friday night when he could be doing, literally _doing_ ," he said, raising his eyebrow, "anything, or _anyone_ else," he purred.

Hermione felt her face redden slightly and she looked down and smoothed her red dress to calm down while they spoke with the waiter who had just approached the pair.

"What can I get you ma'am?" asked the waiter.

"Malfoy, since this IS as a date, I assume you're paying?" she said, shooting him a menacingly sweet smile.

"Yes Granger, that's how it works," he said in a bored tone.

"In that case, I'll have your most expensive steak cooked to the chef's taste and the most ridiculously priced bottle of red wine on your menu please," she said serenely, smiling softly at the waiter and eliciting a blush from the man.

Draco bristled slightly at the interaction.

"And I'll have the salmon please," he said abruptly, making it clear that it was time for the waiter to leave. The man took his cue and scuttled away.

"Well, deliberately choosing the most expensive menu items. I never had you picked for high maintenance Granger," said Draco, pouring them both a glass of water.

"I've no idea what you mean?" said Hermione innocently, causing Draco to smile. "Do your dates not normally order steak?... They're all models…. I assume they're salad and water girls… am I right?" she asked, shooting him a passive aggressive smile.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy Granger?" asked Malfoy, nodding at the waiter who had returned to deliver the wine.

"I am just merely observing that you have a penchant for women who look like their last solid meal was two years ago," she said, sipping her drink.

Hermione let out a quiet and satisfied groan at the rich taste of the quality wine.

"As opposed to you, who looks like what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and taking a large gulp of his own wine.

"Come off it Malfoy and stop playing this game. I know you don't really want to date me. You're clearly messing with me, so, I am merely returning the favour by being a horrible date," she snapped.

Draco stood and indicated that he was heading to the bathroom. As he walked past her chair he stopped and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Hermione, I am not 'messing with you.' This _is_ a date… so when I get back… do try to act like it," he purred, lingering just a moment too long and ghosting her breath on her exposed neck causing her to shudder involuntarily.

Hermione tried her best to gather herself in his absence.

* * *

 **Seven months into the mission**

"Lucius, we have to stop," said Hermione firmly, taking the wizards hand and removing it from beneath her skirt.

Lucius groaned with disapproval.

"Is this about Draco?" he asked, his tone indicating he already knew the answer.

"Yes. We have been dating for the past month and I think it's probably going to go further. I can't be doing… whatever this is… with you and seeing your son… it's just…." She said, exasperated.

"Wrong?" he responded.

"Yes," she said, her eyes pleading with him.

"I understand… although…. I don't have to like it," he said, raising his eyebrow in just the way Draco did, causing her to have a confusing feeling in the lower half of her body.

Hermione smiled weakly and nodded.

"You will be good for Draco," he said, in a rare moment of gentle honesty.

Hermione blushed slightly.

"He's a very lucky man… I can only hope he'll satisfy you the way you deserve to be…." He said sultrily, before changing the subject altogether.

"Alright, weekly debrief," he began, clapping his hands together as though nothing had happened.

Hermione took a seat at the table across and began to read.

It was clear to both parties that what they had been doing was over and was now to be buried as a secret – never to see the light of day again.

* * *

 **Later that week**

"It's your fault… you made me wait so long," he breathed, pushing her against the side table in his hallway roughly and tearing at her knickers beneath her skirt. Hermione groaned and dropped hear head back into him.

She felt him smirk against her neck from behind as he lined himself up at her entrance. "And now…" he said, slamming into her without ceremony, "I'm too frustrated to be gentle with you," he finished, biting her neck.

Hermione cried out and arched her back, gripping the table and feeling his thrusts shooting pleasure throughout her body. Gods, she had wanted it for so long.

He drove into her with abandon, the frustration of keeping his hands off her for the month he had been courting her manifesting itself with an intensity Hermione hadn't ever experienced.

She moaned as he dug his fingers into her hips, thrusting himself so deep inside her she worried for a moment that perhaps she couldn't take it. But she could, and she did.

After a particularly ragged moan, he curled his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, her back now flush with his chest, generating even more friction between the two.

"Fuck Granger, you're so sexy… You know that, right? I couldn't even make it to a bed with you…" he purred, slowing down for only a moment to wait for a response.

Hermione smiled and turned her head to capture his lips, rocking herself on his rigid staff gently as she did.

"You wicked witch," he said as the kiss broke, pushing her forward again to resume his punishing pace.

When she began to moan his name, he felt inspired to reach around and rub her clit, hoping to enhance the orgasm the pretty witch was clearly rocketing towards. He'd never waited for a witch as he had for her, and he had certainly never wanted one more. He hoped desperately that she would climax soon, because he wasn't sure he could hold off much longer.

With his free hand, he tilted her neck back and dragged his teeth along the curve of her throat. Her inner walls tightened in the wake of his attentions, twitching around his length as he continued to thrust relentlessly, taking them both to the edge.

Taking advantage of her open and moaning mouth, Draco dipped a few fingers inside, enjoying the suggestion of future delights as she sucked them.

Draco began to slow his movements, deciding he wasn't ready for it to end, regardless of how close Hermione was. Both of his hands made their way back down to her hips, using the position to grind against her core in long, full thrusts. He would fill her completely and then pull back torturously, drawing a series of lovely moans and expletives from her lips.

"Yes… Yesss…. Fuck… Draco… I… Keep going!" she gasped, lost in the feeling of him.

Hermione had experienced plenty of orgasms in her life, but nothing like this. He was suspending her in a state of pleasure like nothing she had ever experienced.

Encouraged, Draco sucked on her neck, bruising her and then running his tongue around the love-bites.

Draco pushed her forward, causing her to have to steady herself on the side table again. He then assaulted her with violent thrusts, driving her to climax all over him, her muscles contracting around his length in the most delicious way.

He continued to take her in a storm of rough, hungry shoves, thrusting into her while she rode out the last of her orgasm and punctuating it with his own.

He pulled her backwards so her back was flush with his chest again, wanting to feel her body shake as she came on him and he pumped her full of his own hot seed.

Hermione cried out again, arching her back and rotating her hips on him, milking him for all he had left.

When they came down from their high, neither moved, they simply stood pressed together as Hermione felt their fluids dripping down her thighs.

The last months with Draco had been incredible, and now, the sex… well the sex was beyond good. It was life altering. She felt sure that if they couldn't make it work, she would spend the rest of her life disappointed in other men.

A thought that terrified her, given she was falling for him – but had lied about so much.

* * *

 **Nine months into the mission**

Hermione was blissfully happy with Draco. If someone told her nine months ago that she would have fallen in love with Draco Malfoy, she would have told them they should visit St Mungo's.

It had happened hard and fast, but dating him for two months had been enough to know he was the one for her. She felt it in her magic.

Hermione had never felt more like herself. In an interesting job, surrounded by like minded people, getting things done and dating an exciting man.

Draco was not always perfectly lovely. In fact, sometimes he could be a complete git. He was still Draco Malfoy, after all. But it was clear he cared for her deeply, and did his best to be better in her presence.

Not to mention the sex, which was regular and mind blowing.

Every. Single. Time.

The wizarding publications were all over the relationship and they were headline news. She felt a slight undercurrent of jealousy from Lucius, but clearly, he was happy for them anyway.

Harry had been reluctant to accept it at first, but trusted Hermione's judgement. She was undercover long enough before they started dating to establish whether or not Draco was up to anything untoward. Plus, it was in Harry's nature to give people second changes.

He had told her that whilst he didn't have to like Draco, he would accept her decisions.

That's why he was her best friend.

Ron however, was not impressed. She had received several rather vile howlers. While she knew that he wouldn't be happy, she was quite stunned by the vitriol coming from the usually kind-hearted redhead.

Though it hurt her, she put it to one side and decided to enjoy the here and now.

She hoped she could just make it until the twelfth month of her mission, which is when it was set to conclude, and resign from the Ministry to stay where she was.

Perhaps the Malfoy's would never need know.

* * *

 **Ten months into the mission**

Hermione had never felt such pain. She felt like her entire world had come down. He knew. He knew and it wasn't her that told him.

She closed her eyes and could see the scene unfold again and again, right before her eyes.

 _Hermione and Draco strolled into the bar for a quick lunch. She was holding his hand, enjoying the jealous looks she was encountering from other witches who he didn't even seem to notice._

 _That's when she saw it. A flash of red hair. Her heart sank._

 _Ron approached them angrily, his nostrils flaring with rage. His face was almost as red as his hair._

 _"_ _Have you gone mad? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM MIONE'? He's a Death Eater!" he ranted._

 _"_ _WAS! People change!" she yelled back, mortified but unwilling to have Ron get away with accusing Draco of still being a Death Eater._

 _"_ _Not that much Mione'! He's got you fooled!" he yelled._

 _Draco cleared his throat and addressed Ron calmly._

 _"_ _Weasley, you're making a scene and embarrassing yourself. If you would kindly stop yelling at my girlfriend, we have lunch to collect," he said haughtily, effectively dismissing Ron._

 _Ron turned to Draco and laughed, rather maniacally._

 _"_ _What are you laughing at Weasley?" asked Draco._

 _"_ _You may have fooled her… but has she told YOU the truth?" spat Ron._

 _"_ _Ron!" Hermione warned._

 _Draco turned to Hermione with a worried look in his eye._

 _"_ _What is he talking about love?" he asked, a guarded look crossing his features. She hadn't seen that look from him in a long time, and it instantly set about an ache in her heart._

 _"_ _Yeah Hermione. What am I talking about?" said Ron viciously._

 _"_ _This isn't the place!" Pleaded Hermione._

 _"_ _Weasley, what are you talking about?" asked Draco coldly._

 _"_ _The only reason she came to work for you was because the Ministry sent her to spy on you and your father. Don't think she actually wanted to be around you or gave you a chance willingly!" laughed Ron nastily, "she's probably got a reason for dating you, even now," he added narrowing his eyes._

 _Draco turned to Hermione. His expression was schooled given they were in public, but she knew it well enough to see the panic in his eyes._

 _"_ _Is this true Hermione?" he asked, his tone lowered._

 _Hermione struggled to find any words for several excruciating moments._

 _"_ _Tell me!" Growled Draco._

 _"_ _Yes, but it's not like that! It's not as he said!" she pleaded, gripping his hand tightly._

 _Draco immediately dropped her hand and swatted her away when she reached for him._

 _"_ _Please, Draco, Listen! I told them. I told the Ministry that you weren't doing anything wrong, that they should stop watching you," she pleaded, panicking as he began to walk toward the floo._

 _"_ _I don't want to hear it Granger!" he snapped, pointing a finger in her direction. "You're a liar! You had an ulterior motive just like everyone else. You're just like everyone else!" he spat, looking at her dead in the eye._

 _Hermione felt tears prickling her eyes as he disappeared in a cloud of green. She immediately stalked toward Ron and planted a slap straight across his face._

 _"_ _I did nothing to deserve what you just did to me," she yelled. "You need to take a good hard look at yourself and think about what you've done!" she finished, before retreating home to hide from her public humiliation in the dark._

* * *

 **Three months after she lost Draco**

She didn't regret quitting her job at the Ministry. Her time with the Malfoys had proven how wrong for her it had been. Sometimes, part of growing up is accepting that the career or life you thought was right for you, actually isn't – and making the necessary changes to be happy. Or happier, at least.

She knew she would never feel for someone as she had for Draco. She couldn't be sure if it was the same for him, but she felt a bond to him in her magic. He was the one for her. Perhaps there was another for him, someone who didn't lie to him. Draco deserved that.

He had suffered a lifetime of being taken advantage of and used as a pawn in the games of others. The fact she had done it to him? Well, she couldn't blame him for being unforgiving. She certainly wasn't about to forgive herself.

Regardless, Hermione was a survivor and was determined to make her life work. The media frenzy around the incident had died down and her reputation didn't take too much of a hit. At the end of the day, she had gone undercover for the Ministry – so the public just saw her as doing her job to protect them.

They weren't overly sympathetic to an ex Death Eater being shocked to learn he was being checked up on by the Ministry.

She had done everything she could to close the book on that chapter. Her hair had been lightened with highlights and was cut to fall in silky waves around her shoulders. She had purchased new clothes and got a new job in a not-for-profit concerned with the welfare of magical creatures.

Cautiously, she had started dating again. Theo Nott had approached her in a coffee shop about two weeks prior and suggested that they get to know each other. Evidently, he was not deterred by her former relationship with Draco, or the fact she had deceived him for the Ministry. If anything, he seemed to think it made her more interesting.

She liked him because he wasn't the kind of wizard she once would have thought to be right for her. He was confident, well dressed, witty and in possession of a sharp tongue. He had an air of arrogance like Draco and was not afraid to say what he thought, and it wasn't always nice.

A true Slytherin, he knew what to say to get what he wanted and was just a little bit dangerous. It kept her on her toes.

Hermione realised that these were traits she actually liked in a man and though she was taking things slowly as she was still fragile from the Draco situation, she was cautiously optimistic that it might turn out well.

Or at least, pleasurably.

* * *

 **Five Months after she lost Draco**

She could hear the banging on the door, but had no idea who the hell would turn up to her flat on such an atrocious evening.

It was the biggest storm in London in years. The power had gone out, but fortunately as a witch she had the necessary spells to heat and illuminate her home.

When she looked through the peep hole, she almost gasped. There stood Draco Malfoy, soaked from head to toe, beating on the door like it had personally offended him.

They say that when the past comes knocking, you shouldn't answer because it has nothing new to say. That is probably true in most cases, but as Hermione Granger could attest, when the past was Draco Malfoy, you wanted to answer the door anyway.

"God Draco, what did my door ever do to you?" she said, exasperated, pulling the door open and feeling the force of the wind pushing her backwards.

Draco just looked at her, blinking as he ran his eyes over her in silent appraisal.

"Well!" she snapped impatiently, "Get inside before the wind catches my door and it blows clean off the hinges!"

He seemed to shake himself out of whatever thought he was having and shot inside, pulling the door shut behind him.

Hermione pulled his soaked coat from his shoulders and put it on the hook by the door, trying to ignore the tingle she got as her fingers grazed his shoulders. She gestured for him to join her in the living room by the fire.

Draco shuddered as he moved towards the warmth of the fire. He had clearly been outside for a while. She supposed his floo connection to her place had expired.

"You changed your hair," he said after a while.

"I know," was her only response.

"It looks good," he said, rubbing his hands together and turning to the fire again.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" she asked, curious about the late-night visit. She didn't dare hope that he wanted to rekindle anything. He probably just wanted closure or some such thing.

She had been shagging Theo casually. Their dates were nice. The sex was good. But he wasn't Draco. As predicted, she was already comparing the men in her life to him. Not that she was going to tell him that. Not that she would dare hope that THAT was what he has come for.

"I saw you in the newspaper with…him," said Draco, giving Hermione a meaningful look.

"I mean… you wouldn't return my owls or let me explain… I didn't want to… and it hasn't been easy but… well I had to move on Draco," she explained, leaning against the living room wall.

"Why him?" asked Draco, looking more confused than anything.

"Why not?" she responded. What more was there to say? The whole thing was utterly bizarre.

He nodded and returned his gaze to the fire. Hermione got the sense that he had spent a few hours at the pub.

"I'm sorry," she said, offering him what she thought he wanted.

"I know," he replied absently.

"If you know that, why are you here?" she asked.

"I want you to explain it to me," he said, looking at her. His eyes were suddenly alive again. Demanding.

Hermione swallowed hard. She hated hard conversations. But he deserved an explanation and she had always feared he would never let her give him one. Now was the time.

"Kingsley asked me to take a job with your father, who had been trying to poach me, in order to establish if your family were involved with the, then, recent spate of Death Eater attacks," she said, rocking back and forth against the wall.

"And…" he said, urging her to go on.

"And, I did. But I didn't expect to like the job. Or the company. Or your father. Or you, for that matter," she went on, "but I did. I told them repeatedly over the months that nothing untoward was happening, that you had all moved on and the Ministry should too, but they had insisted you were crafty enough to hide it and I should stay longer to be sure, so I did, because I was between a rock and a hard place. I wanted to tell you the truth but would lose my place at the company and compromise my job at the Ministry, and I would hurt you," she said, her eyes were pleading with him to understand.

"Okay," he said matter-of-factly.

"Okay?" she asked.

"Yes, okay. I can see that. But why didn't you tell me when we started dating?" he asked. He looked so much less powerful than usual, wet and shivering by her fire.

"I really liked you. I was selfish. I didn't want to lose you and I hoped that perhaps I could make it to the end of the mission, resign at the Ministry and keep my new life. A fantasy really," she replied.

"So, you lied to me… because you liked me?" he asked sarcastically.

"I know how ridiculous it sounds," she snapped, narrowing her eyes. She knew he had a right to be upset, but months had passed and she didn't want to be insulted in her own house. She was trying to move on.

Draco laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"That sounds like the kind of twisted logic I go on with," he said, loosening his tie.

"I suppose it does," she conceded.

"What about Theo… is it serious?" he asked, his tone was reluctant, like he didn't know if he wanted the answer.

Hermione made a point of making eye contact with the blonde wizard.

"It's not serious," she said quietly.

"But you're shagging him?" he asked accusingly.

Hermione bristled. "I don't know what business that is of yours…" she said.

"So that's a yes," he replied snappily.

"You left me in the pub Draco. You wouldn't reply to my owls… your father told me you didn't want to speak to me… your secretary wouldn't let me near you… you closed the floo…what was I meant to do?" she asked, exasperated.

"WAIT! You were supposed to WAIT!" he yelled.

Hermione was dumbfounded.

"What?" she asked.

"You were supposed to wait for me! Wait for me to cool down and come back to you… not… not start shagging some other ex-Slytherin," he said, genuine hurt written into his handsome features.

"I… I didn't know… I just thought you were done… if I thought there was any chance at all I would have waited…" she said, feeling a familiar burning in her eyes. But she held it back.

"You're meant to be a bright witch Granger…" he said, walking towards her, "when you do something like that, the person needs time to process and calm down… you know what my temper is like… I couldn't be near you in case I said something I couldn't take back in anger… In case I hurt you," he confessed.

"YOU were worried about hurting ME, after what I did?" she asked incredulously, feeling an old ache in her chest.

"Of course, I was," he snapped, "All I think about is you, you fucking infuriating witch. It's all I've done since. For a while it was anger… then when I saw you with Nott I was so jealous I thought about ending him myself… I hoped it would fizzle out but I kept seeing you out together in publication after publication and I realised I couldn't wait my turn… You might fall in love with him," he confessed.

Hermione snorted. "No chance of that," she remarked.

Draco raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Draco. It's only you. Any other wizard is just filling time. You're sugar and they're artificial sweetener," she said, by way of explanation. "You're the real thing… the others are just a substitute."

He was in front of her before she registered that he was moving, lifting her chin so she was looking up at him.

"End it with him," he said, more of an order than a question.

"For what?" she asked, her eyes were challenging.

"For me," he replied.

"And if I do… I can have you?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes," he breathed, "Just say you will end it."

"I will end it," she said decisively.

Draco smirked as he bent down to place a light kiss to her swollen red lips.

"Can you forgive me?" she asked, suddenly nervous about the future.

"You've forgiven me worse in the past," he admitted.

"I suppose I have," she replied.

"Well then… now we're even," he said, wrapping his arms around her. She didn't care that he was still wet.

She had him back, that's all that mattered.

* * *

 **Four months after the storm**

"You look beautiful," said Lucius, admiring the blushing bride.

"Thank you," said Hermione, leaning in to hug her now father in law.

"Quite a quick engagement my dear… is it safe to assume there may be a sound reason for that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and gesturing to her stomach.

"Why would you think that?" smiled Hermione.

"A shotgun wedding and two employees who are always appearing flushed out of offices and supply closets?" he said with a smirk, "you can see why I would wonder whether or not you had forgotten to be careful."

Hermione blushed. She really didn't want to discuss her sex life with Draco with Lucius, especially given their history. She and Draco really did need to cool it off at work… but it was hard keeping her hands off him and he was always enticing her away from her tasks.

It's a good thing she split her time between there and her not-for-profit role, otherwise she would get absolutely nothing done.

"Come on Hermione… can we expect good news soon?" he said, a handsome smile gracing his features as he pressed his palm to her lower back and guided her out of the corner in which they were talking.

Hermione leaned in and whispered conspiratorially to the attractive older wizard.

"If it's a boy, we're going to name him Scorpius."

She saw Lucius's eyes immediately seek out Draco in the crowd, locking eyes with Draco in a wordless conversation.

Slowly, he raised his glass in cheers and smiled.

"My son has excellent taste," whispered Lucius, still looking at his son.

"He gets it from you" she said, catching Lucius off guard with a nod to their sordid past.

When he turned to face her, Hermione wore a smirk worthy of her new surname.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Original Requests:**

 **Anon9:**

\- Dramione end game with some Lumione

\- Characters include Draco, Lucius, Hermione, Narcissa

\- Hermione and Lucius work together and have a 'special relationship' - he touches her under her clothes, fingers her, touches her breasts, She consents because she likes it. That said, hes hapilly married to narcissa.

\- Hermione and Draco start to date and Lucius is jealous

\- Dramione smut

 **Sam Wallflower (Iris):**

Hermione is sent by the Ministry to a mission: she has to infiltrate in the Malfoys' circle. She achieves it by using the attraction Lucius feels for her, but what she doesn't expect is falling in love with Draco in the process.

And of course... a lemon xD.

* * *

 **Previous review responses:**

 **AmethystRoseMalfoy:** Thanks for your detailed review. You certainly have some great ideas there. Some of the elements you mentioned are already planned for my next multi-chapter (which sadly won't be happening for a few months probably) and I have noted a few other ideas for good measure. Thanks so much for your detailed response.

 **Dahlia:** Thanks for using the word splendiferous - I forgot it existed and it brightened my Thursday morning.

 **Thanks to everyone else - really appreciate hearing from you all!**

 **Please continue to read and review**


	16. The Voyeur

**Plot:** Hermione walks in on Draco in a compromising position. A shameless smut story.

 **Notes:** This is not a request, just a story I was inspired to write after reading something similar and wanting to do my own take.

 **Warning:** This is basically smut. I mean, we all love plot… but most of my reviewers seem to like the taste of lemon… so I don't think there will be complaints. M for mature audiences. I don't own HP or make money from my fics (worst luck).

Again, don't read if you don't like smut... or you're too young for it.

* * *

 **The Voyeur**

* * *

The Quidditch locker room was a maze. An absolute bloody maze. Hermione cursed under her breath as she searched for Ron. She knew damn well he had probably run off with Lavender and not bothered to tell her dinner was off.

She had moved past being jealous. Their kiss during the war and subsequent failed attempt to date had ended all the tension there – but as a friend, she still didn't like being ditched.

Still, he did take a nasty fall during practice so he could be inside somewhere in pain – she needed to rule that out before drawing a line and going back to the dorms.

She knew she shouldn't be in the men's locker room, but it had been an hour and she felt sure that she had seen everyone leave. Plus, what was the worst that could happen? She was eighteen, and contrary to popular opinion, she had seen the male form in all its glory before.

She could just excuse herself and leave if she caught someone in a state of undress.

* * *

Hermione's attention was drawn to the sound of a shower down in the very last cubicle of the large locker room.

She figured she would announce herself, so as not to seem like a creep if it wasn't Ron in there.

"Ronald, what time do you…." she said in her most haughty voice as she rounded the corner, her voice dying in her throat at the sight that greeted her.

Draco Malfoy, naked as the day he was born, leaning back against the tile, eyes scrunched shut with a look of absolute pleasure on his face as he ran his hand up and down his long, smooth length.

Hermione's mouth almost hit the floor at the scene. Somehow, over the water and in his state of distraction, he hadn't heard her and continued to stroke himself at an even pace.

She knew she should thank her stars he didn't hear and turn and run. He would never know she was there. She would never have to suffer the embarrassment of him knowing she caught him like that.

But something kept her glued to the spot. He just looked so… good.

His pale skin was without a blemish other than the scarring Harry inflicted years prior, and his level of fitness was evident in the toned and rippling muscles that were, in her view, begging to be licked.

Objectively, she knew Malfoy was good looking. One would need to be blind not to have noticed. Tall with the most striking features and hair. Witches were always falling all over themselves for him, and he was more than happy to oblige the pretty ones. Though, not if they were muggleborn, of course.

She shook that thought away as she watched. What was she going to do when he opened his eyes? She was standing right in front of the shower cubicle and it had no door. He was bound to see her.

Hermione was pushing her luck. She knew. And yet that same glue continued to hold her in place, watching the ethereal, god like man pleasure himself. She felt heat pooling in her thighs at the image.

She knew she should be disgusted in herself… but Hermione was a fairly liberated witch. She didn't grow up entirely in the conservative wizarding world, and muggles were very overt about their sexual desires these days. So, she liked to watch? It wasn't hurting anyone.

Well, actually, maybe Draco when he realised his privacy had been violated. But then again, he chose to do something private in an open, public space where anyone could come along. Perhaps that was the thrill for him? Maybe he was the kind of wizard who liked being watched?

She heard him moan, the sound echoing around the open room. She felt her skin prickle. Gods, he sounded amazing when he did that. She wondered idly what sounds he would make if he fucked her… but that was ridiculous, he would never lower himself.

No, this would be her only chance to see and hear him like that. She would enjoy it and then move on.

Her breathing hitched as she saw him shuddering, he was clearly close. Any moment he would open his eyes and find her there… God knows what he would say to the rest of the school about it. She could only hope he would be too embarrassed to say anything at all.

She was drawn from her arousal and panic by the sound of his voice. Her eyes immediately snapped upwards to his face, where they met his cool grey eyes.

"Like what you see Granger?" he asked. He had stopped stroking himself, but his hand remained curled around his length.

Hermione cleared her throat and feigned innocence.

"Gods, I'm so sorry Malfoy, I was looking for Ron… I didn't… I wasn't here long," she lied.

She saw the beginning of a smirk crawl across his lips. "Come off it Granger, you've been there for ages," he said huskily, "so tell me, do you like what you see?" he said, giving her a challenging look as he began to stroke his length again, unashamed in her presence.

So she had been right, he was the kind of wizard that liked to be watched.

Hermione groaned slightly. Her mind raced as she tried to think about what to do. Clearly, he was challenging her. What she couldn't be sure of was whether or not he was simply trying to embarrass her, or if he was inviting her to join in.

Gods, she hoped it was the latter.

Deciding to be brave, she cleared her throat and looked at him. When she spoke, her voice was clear and even, hiding the nervousness she was feeling.

"Yes Malfoy, I rather do," she said, winking.

Malfoy looked shocked for a moment, but then leaned further back into the tile and smirked. His hand stopped again. She wished it wouldn't. She wanted to see the look on his face when he came.

"Well Granger, I didn't have you picked for such a naughty, naughty little witch. And voyeuristic too… it is my lucky day," he said, beckoning her closer with his eyes.

Hermione felt her body move instinctively, taking a few steps to bring herself into the cubicle on the other side of the shower stream to Draco.

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover," said Hermione, pushing her frizzy hair out of her face. She was now moist from the steam in the cubicle. And her skin wasn't the only thing that was wet, her knickers were positively soaking.

She still wasn't sure if he was playing a game with her, but at this point she didn't care.

"That's true," he said, "perhaps you should strip down then… so I can see what's inside that cover of yours," he added, smirking and giving himself another stroke.

Hermione's face flushed as she observed his hips rocking in time to his strokes. He licked his lips as he watched her watching him.

* * *

Draco couldn't believe his luck. Alone and without a witch, he had decided to do it himself, but now Granger had been delivered to him on a silver platter.

He didn't have her picked for the kind of witch who would boldly stand and watch him wank, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

The fact that it was Granger only made it hotter. Draco could have almost any witch he wanted, with the exception of her. She was always too smart, too wholesome, too… good… for him to go after. Even though it hadn't gone unnoticed to him that she had grown into a beautiful witch. But she didn't seem to know just how gorgeous she was. That kind of innocence only served to make her prettier in his eyes.

The first time he noticed that she had changed was when his aunt tortured her. On that day, he had a lovely view down her shirt. He recognised that's not what he should have been looking at – but he had to go somewhere else in his mind to cope with what he was seeing, and imagining his head between her tits had been as good a place as any to go at the time.

Now, here she was, undressed and sliding her knickers off after catching him indulging in a bit of self-pleasure.

He had never been harder in his life.

When she was naked, he made no secret of raking his eyes over her form. He liked what he saw. She had gorgeous round breasts with nipples begging to be sucked. Her stomach was toned and led down to a set of legs that were far longer than one would expect, given her petite frame. He couldn't see her arse, but if the rest of her was anything to go by, he guessed it would be delectable.

He tugged on his erection again and smirked at the effect it had on her. Her eyes were glued to him. The witch looked positively entranced.

This was certainly a development.

"You know Granger, it's much better when someone else does it for you," he said, gesturing to his hand.

He was always good at reading people, and he got the sense that she was nervous because it was him, not because of the sexual nature of what was going on.

He wondered briefly what man corrupted Hermione Granger, and why he hadn't thought to try and do it himself – but decided that was a waste of time given the moment he was in.

Draco needed to make sure he didn't spook her. He wasn't about to let her out of the locker room until he had thoroughly fucked her at least once.

"Is that so," she said quietly, eyeing him with a mixture of arousal and suspicion.

 _Ah, of course_ , he thought, _she doesn't trust me. She think's I'm going to trick her._

"It is," he said huskily, sliding his hand along his length again. He could see the effect it had on her and was not opposed to using it to his advantage. "Cumming in my hand is nowhere near as good as, say… cumming inside of you would be," he said boldly, deliberately holding her eye contact.

"Is that a statement or a request Malfoy?" she said, squaring her shoulders.

He was struggling not to reach out and touch her smooth skin, but liked the little stand off they were having. It was clear that neither wanted to be the first to break.

"It's a request," he said, licking his lips.

"Tell me what you want," she said, running her hand through her hair causing her breasts to jiggle. His eyes immediately went to her chest.

"You naughty girl Granger. You want to hear me say it huh?" he smirked, "okay then… I want you to come over here and give yourself to me so I can fuck you against this wall until you forget your name and the only word you can say is my name," he said seductively.

Hermione groaned audibly.

* * *

"But Malfoy… I'm a _mudblood_ ," she said, biting her lip. It was the last thing she could think of to hold herself back from opening Pandora's Box with the wizard in front of her.

Draco winced.

"I've seen you bleed Granger. I am quite confident you don't have mud in your veins," he said.

"But you never sleep with…" she began before he cut her off.

"You're overthinking it Granger," he interjected.

Hermione shut her mouth in silent agreement. She was overthinking it.

There was a ridiculously attractive naked, erect wizard in front of her offering to fuck her into next week. Why was she overthinking it?

"No one has to know," she whispered, biting her lip and stepping through the shower so her body was flush with his.

Draco groaned as his throbbing erection pressed into her hip.

Draco shook his head, "no one at all," he said, pressing his lips to the curve of her neck.

* * *

Okay, so he forgot Hermione. He never pretended to be the brightest spark.

Ron knew she was going to be livid, and knowing her had probably gone to look for him in the Quidditch locker rooms, had made his way there to try and find her.

What he didn't expect, was the sounds he heard coming from the final shower cubicle in the boys' locker room.

He could hear a violent banging against the cubicle wall that made him think at first perhaps someone was in trouble… but that theory quickly went away when he heard a strangled moan.

 _"Fuck, Draco, don't stop," he heard her say, clear as day. It was unmistakeably Hermione's voice._

 _"You like that Granger?" said the obvious voice of Draco Malfoy, who was clearly panting._

Ron stopped dead. He couldn't see anything thankfully. Watching a former Death Eater shag his muggleborn ex really wasn't something Ron fancied seeing. But morbid curiosity kept him listening.

 _"Oh, God, Yes!" she hissed, accompanied by another pronounced bang against the cubicle wall. The whole thing was shaking now. Ron worried they might take down the entire shower block._

How long had this been going on? He wondered. Harry was never going to believe it.

 _"Come for me Hermione, I want to feel you come on me," he groaned._

Then he heard her lose it, her moans became erratic, and, after a particularly loud bang against the cubicle, she screamed Draco's name.

Ron was now bright red. He never heard her make a sound like that the few times they shagged. He had no idea she would even want to be fucked like that… it was clear that Draco was not being gentle with her. Not that anyone would expect Malfoy to be gentle with his witches… now that he thought of it.

 _"That's it," he heard Malfoy say, grunting. "Fuck you're so tight… you feel so good…I'm going to…" he groaned._

 _"Come inside me Draco. I want to feel it. Fill me up," she moaned, clearly still riding out her pleasure._

Ron heard Malfoy make an absolutely feral sound, which he could only assume was accompanied by giving her what she asked for.

Shocked, but recognising he really did not want to be around when they came out of the cubicle, Ron made a hasty exit from the locker room.

He couldn't wait to get back to the common room to tell Harry about what he had overheard.

* * *

Hermione carefully loosened her legs from around Malfoy's waist and was pleased that he gently helped put her back on her feet.

Her legs were jelly and she had to lean on him to stand. She had never been shagged like that. She was sure she was going to be sore for days.

She was somewhat shocked when Draco gently reached between her legs and used soap and water to clean away the mess he had made inside her.

Hermione had assumed once he got what he wanted he would turn on her or say something nasty, she hadn't prepared for this kind of attentiveness.

"Are you okay?" he asked, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Y..yes, I'm okay," she said, unsure what to make of him.

"I know I wasn't very gentle… sorry," he said, "I got a bit… carried away."

Now it was Hermione's turn to blush.

"It's OK… I think it's obvious that I liked it," she said, turning away. She really didn't want to suffer the indignity of him seeing her go beetroot red.

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and planted his hands flat against her stomach, pulling her backwards into him.

Hermione shivered as she felt his breath in her ear. "Are you going to let me have you again?" he asked in a sultry tone.

"Again?" she asked, "Now?" Her jaw dropped. How did he have the energy after that?

Draco nodded against her neck, "or later…" he said.

"I thought this would be a one-time kind of thing," she whispered, pressing her behind into his stirring manhood.

Draco groaned.

"Why deny ourselves something that good?" he asked.

"What are you proposing?" she asked, turning to face him.

"You. In my bed. Regularly," he said matter-of-factly, hissing and she wrapped her hand around his member.

"Whatever would your father say?" she asked sardonically, massaging him with one hand and running the fingers of her free hand over his lips.

"Oh, you know, the usual," he said nonchalantly, "I'm a blood traitor. I am weak for not being able to resist a filthy mudblood. I should incur a substantial whipping."

Hermione's eyes widened in horror.

Draco shrugged and squeezed her behind.

"I don't care," he said finally.

"Are you sure?" she asked, uncertain.

"I think you'll find I'm quite sure Granger," he said, moaning softly in her ear as she pumped his newly stiff member.

"We can be discreet," she said, convincing herself.

"No one need know," he said, grinning because he knew he had her where he wanted her.

"No one," she said, shaking her head.

"Shall we take this back to my room?" asked Draco, focusing on turning off the shower.

"Whatever for?" she asked with mock innocence.

Draco grinned at the naughty witch.

"Well. Since you decided to watch the little show I put on for you earlier… I think it's only fair you return the favour," he purred in her ear.

Hermione shuddered.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked, still playing dumb.

"You know exactly what I mean witch," he whispered, "You're going to open those legs and give me a show," he said forcefully, "and then I rather fancy taking you on your knees, I want to see more of your delicious behind."

Hermione groaned and Draco smirked.

This would probably be an absolute disaster in the end– but he was going to have a bloody good time doing it.

* * *

When Hermione finally made it into the Gryffindor common room to confess her sins to Ginny, she had no idea why Ron and Harry were giving her such strange looks.

Gods, who knew with them anyway?

She had no time to think too much about it though. She needed to get her debauched evening off her chest before she exploded with the guilt, shock an excitement of it all.

"Ginny!" she called, walking into the red-head's room.

"Gods, Hermione, what's happened?" she asked, seeing the look on her friend's face.

"You are NOT going to believe what I've just spent the last four hours doing!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Ohh…. This sounds juicy," said Ginny, leaning in. "Tell me!"

"Well… I went into the boys' locker room looking for Ron, and Draco Malfoy was in there… naked and pleasuring himself," she began.

* * *

Harry and Ron heard Ginny's scandalised squeal from their position at the door eavesdropping.

"Bloody hell!" hissed Harry quietly, "you weren't having me on after all!"

"See! I told you!" exclaimed Ron in a deliberately hushed tone.

"Gods… this is going to get interesting," said Harry, recalling some of the explosive fights she and Malfoy had over the years. It made sense they would have great chemistry for shagging each other's brains out – although at some point they would probably kill each other.

"Ya think?!" snorted Ron.

Harry simply smirked and turned his attention back to the door, he wanted to know all about what she had been getting up to.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

I know, I know. Shameless smut.

 **Anyway, thanks for all your kind reviews. Don't forget to send your requests in**!


	17. Pandora's Box

**Plot:** Draco discovers that Hermione isn't who he thought she was and quickly steps in to get a piece of the action. It's all fun and games, until it's not anymore.

 **Notes:**

As I said previously, I will be doing a few re-writes to roll some of my stories into this – I just think it's a neater way to do it and to have people who like following this stuff get it all.

This was my first fanfic which I originally posted as a short multi-chapter. It wasn't very good (I was kind of finding my feet I guess) – but it was somewhat popular anyway. I thought of it because of the voyeuristic theme of the last one shot. It's rather smutty also - and I will endeavour to move away from that theme for the next few to mix things up.

I have given this quite a bit of a polish and some bits have been re-written, for those who did read the original *cringe*. It's still not my best work… but I didn't want to abandon it.

This was first published by me, March 9, 2017 under the title "Getting to know you"

 **Disclaimer:** M for very adult content and themes. I don't profit from these fics or own HP.

* * *

 **Pandora's Box**

* * *

Draco could not believe what he had seen. Hermione Granger, shirt ripped, legs open, with a feverish Blaise Zabini thrusting inside of her like some kind of, wild animal.

He threw cold water on his face and collected his thoughts over the basin in his room. He needed to calm down.

He had only gone to the restricted section to paw through the new texts about the Battle of Hogwarts. Half from curiosity, he only really knew his own story. Half from the shame of his involvement on the wrong side of things.

Based on Potter's testimony he was pardoned for his earlier actions in the rise of Voldemort and his followers and had gone back to Hogwarts to finish the study he missed due to the War along with everyone else.

It was one AM in the dead of night and he was confident no one would disturb him, especially since Potter and his gang no longer had to hold clandestine meetings in dark corners of the castle to dream up new schemes against Voldemort. The Dark Lord was gone and they were free to be a bunch of eighteen-year-old students again – whatever that meant.

That's when he heard it, a feminine moan coming from the back of the reference section. He rounded the corner and was greeted with the view of the two going at it like rabbits. Hermione was sitting on a lower shelf, skirt hitched, legs apart, moaning and pawing at Blaise's hair. She was clearly enjoying herself, panting and receiving each of his thrusts eagerly.

He should have turned to run, but he was frozen – and she caught him rather quickly.

"Draco Malfoy, you absolute pervert!" she yelled angrily, calling him out of the shadows.

"Mudbl…." Draco growled angrily, but caught himself, thinking better than to use the word mudblood.

Since the war he had lost his appetite for the word, but he had to admit it was an old habit when it came to Granger. It came to the tip of his tongue so easily.

"I was just minding my own business doing some bloody late night reading…yes, reading Granger, something you should be in support of… AND was assaulted with this scene… I can't help it that you two evidently like to get your rocks off in PUBLIC places… emphasis on the PUBLIC Granger," he ranted.

Meanwhile, Blaise scrambled to pull his trousers up and adjust his belt buckle. A light blush crept over his tanned skin.

Draco was struggling to reconcile what he had seen. His entire world view had changed so much in the last year, and now this.

Catching the virginal and prudish Hermione Granger in a public space with a Slytherin between her legs was not something he was expecting. That night, or ever.

Malfoy was no prude himself, capitalizing on his bad boy image since the War to bed many a good-looking witch. But Hermione? He had never even considered her that way.

She was annoying, bookish and wore clothes too conservative to really justify more than a passing glance at her figure.

Until tonight. Tonight he saw her alright.

His jaw dropped and she stepped down from the shelf, making no effort to adjust her top, leaving her breasts… complete with love bruises (evidently Zabini had managed to give them a good going over before he busted the pair) completely exposed to Draco as she walked over to him with absolute confidence.

"Oh Draco, wipe that dumbfounded look off your face. Just because I am an intelligent woman who does not wander around the castle advertising her sex life, doesn't mean I don't have one," she said coolly.

Draco couldn't help it as his gaze fell to her breasts. She smirked knowingly and slowly buttoned her shirt whilst looking him directly in the face, waiting for his eye contact.

"I know you're second to me in all of our classes, but sometimes you really are a dumb git Malfoy!" she said in an even but breathy tone, when his eyes finally met hers.

With that she turned on her heel and walked away. Leaving a stunned Malfoy and embarrassed Blaise in her wake.

* * *

Draco looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror and a handsome Slytherin who could get any woman he set his sights on looked back at him.

He decided to put all thoughts of Granger out of his mind. She was hardly worth it.

He thought it to be a plus that if she goaded him too much in potions he now had some ammunition to keep her in line. He may not have sided with Voldemort in the end, but Draco Malfoy was still a manipulative boy with an agenda. That much was certain.

A knock at the door interrupted his resolutions and he was greeted by his old friend Blaise Zabini.

"Sorry for interrupting you before mate," he said, "it looked like you were having a pretty good time with Granger, took me back a bit I must confess," said Draco.

Blaise smiled proudly.

He went on to confess to Malfoy that it had been going on a while. His entanglement with Hermione was a fairly well-kept secret, but she was absolutely not the virginal, prudish good girl that most of the school thought she was.

Blaise assured Draco that a long line of her lovers littered the halls of Hogwarts, and she preferred houses that were not Gryffindor.

He confided that he was, in fact, her third lover from Slytherin house. Although he never said who the others were.

"Why not her own house, she practically bleeds red and gold?" asked Malfoy incredulously.

"After her relationship fizzled with Weasley, I guess she decided it was best to keep her private life private from her ex and all their Gryffindor mates," replied Blaise.

"Anyway, I wanted to stop by and apologise for you catching me with my pants down, literally!" laughed Blaise. "No problem," said Draco.

"One more question Blaise…" said Draco, unsure if he really wanted to know.

"Sure?" replied Blaise, looking at Draco expectantly.

"Is she any good?" he asked. Somewhat embarrassed that he wanted to know, but it wasn't uncommon for he and his friends to talk this way – so he figured Blaise would think nothing of it.

"The best you'll ever have," he replied matter-of-factly, before bidding him goodnight and returning to his own room.

The words echoed in Malfoy's head.

 _The_

 _Best_

 _You'll_

 _Ever_

 _Have._

* * *

Hermione groaned when Professor Slughorn stuck her with Draco for their major potions assignment.

When the pair protested, the Professor had seemed confused as to why his best students wouldn't want to be together, given that their success would mean better grades, and better grades meant better post graduate opportunities.

They knew he was right, and given their status as some of his favourites, he was only acting in their interest when he paired them together.

How could they blame him for failing to recognize the slight awkwardness between them?

After all, how would a professor guess that Draco had caught Hermione bare breasted, taking Blaise Zabini's length in the restricted section of the library just one night prior?

Hermione flopped down on the chair next to Malfoy with a resigned sigh.

"Malfoy," she said flatly, "it looks like we are partners for the next four weeks, for better or worse. I suggest we attempt to keep our bickering to a minimum so we can succeed with this. I know you don't like me, but we both have big plans for our futures… we need to maintain our marks… are you listening to me?" she said, frustrated that he did not seem to be paying her much attention.

"You may not care that much about staying on top…" she continued before Draco cut her off. He just couldn't resist, she had practically walked in to it. "On top of? You mean like Blaise has been on you lately?" he laughed.

Hermione blushed and hissed at him to keep his voice down.

"You know what Draco?" she whispered, "You and your mother would have been thrown into Azkaban had Harry and I not spoken for you. I didn't want to bring it up because we all need to move on, but I think you owe me a bloody favour and a scrap of human fucking decency for that. And this is it. You're going to keep my sex life a secret and you're going to do a damn good job of this assignment or so help me I will hex you into oblivion!" she snapped darkly.

Draco stared at her coldly, but it was clear he had accepted her terms.

"This is it though Granger… I will keep quiet about who you get your leg over and I will participate to the best of my ability on this assignment, but then we are even. EVEN, you hear me!" he hissed in the lowest tone he could manage so as not to attract attention.

When Slughorn signalled that it was the end of class, Hermione jumped from her seat and swung herself around to face Malfoy.

"You will meet me tomorrow night in my dorm room," quickly realising how that sounded she added, "for potions study, don't get any ideas."

Malfoy gave her an icy look but nodded. "I'll see you at 7," she said, and with that, she strode angrily out the door.

* * *

Malfoy had to admit he was nervous. He had been thinking about her moans for the last few days. The way she had clawed at Blaise's hair and back, her open legs, her breasts, perfect even when marked by the mouth of another, a Sytherin no less. He had to concede, he was envious of Blaise.

Most of the women Malfoy bedded were beautiful, but not intelligent. They weren't challenging and they lacked the kind of depth, fire and attitude Granger had in industrial quantities.

Though he had never considered her before that day, she made sense as a prospect to pursue – but that revelation was doing his head in.

He was aroused by the idea of her secret life, the fact that she was unashamed of it when she strode up to him, the fact that he could tell she got off on exposing herself to him after he caught her with her legs open.

Somehow, she had hidden the fact that she was a naughty girl. But even with this revelation, he still knew that not just anyone could have her.

She carried it well. Her overt sexuality made her more, not less. Draco couldn't help it, against his better judgement, he was interested. Very interested.

* * *

"Let's get this over with" he said dryly when she opened the door that night. "Nice to see you too," she said, with sarcasm.

As Head Girl, Hermione lived alone and did not have to share a dorm or common room with the other students. He was relieved he didn't have to engage in this awkward... whatever this was… in front of the students in the Gryffindor common room, or worse, his own common room.

"Do you want anything to drink, I will confess I have had a bastard of a week so I am having a vodka, and don't you dare even consider ratting me out," she threatened.

"Seems like you're going through some kind of bad girl phase, _Hermione_ ," goaded Draco. "First I catch you lifting your skirt for a Slytherin, then I get blackmailed into silence, and now you're drinking hard muggle liquor at study time… Sure you don't want to take a ride on me to top it all off?" he joked. He knew it would make her angry. That's why he did it.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Draco and a mess of nerves started forming in the pit of his stomach as he anticipated her next move.

"Okay let's study" she said, casually disregarding his offer. He had only been joking, but somewhere inside, he had to admit he felt disappointed.

For the next few hours they drank vodka and worked on their potions project. They managed to keep the bickering to a minimum, though took every opportunity to try to outsmart each other in an obvious power struggle to best each other intellectually.

After their final breakthrough of the night, books and papers strewn about everywhere, Hermione grabbed and lifted her hair up away from her neck and stretched.

"Should we finish up?" asked Draco, aware of her lethargy.

"It's fine. It's just hot in here and my neck is aching from stooping over these books," she said, not wanting to finish when they were making so much progress.

She got up promptly to open the window. "Ah, much better" she sighed, as she took in the breeze.

By this time the vodka bottle was all but empty and Draco realized as he stood that he was perhaps a bit more intoxicated than he realized. It was clear Hermione was coming to the same conclusion by the window.

She walked to the kitchen and started cleaning up the glassware and some of the other mess they had made earlier when they had tested their potion theories over her Bunsen Burner.

The kitchen was a small space, and as Draco slid in behind her to collect his things he became acutely aware of their bodies pressed together.

They stood for a moment, Hermione facing the sink with Draco behind her, pressed against her back. He could smell her. She smelt like an expensive and luxurious musk.

Hermione felt him tense behind her and rolled her shoulders back in anticipation of what was to come.

Draco took her failure to move or question what he was doing as an invitation of sorts, so he cautiously moved a lock of her honey brown hair from her milky white skin and started sucking on the curve of her tilted neck.

She froze momentarily, clearly deciding whether or not she was going to seriously entertain the idea of shagging Draco Malfoy.

Brazenly, he stood his ground, gently placing a hand on the curve of her waist while he worked his way up her neck towards her ear with his soft wet lips.

Hermione, making her decision, spun around and captured his lips, kissing him passionately. Draco was stunned by the force of her feverish tongue, dancing with his own.

He pushed her back into the bench and sucked and bit her lower lip as she exhaled with pleasure. "Malfoy," she said in a quiet voice, "What?!" he snapped back, annoyed at the interruption as he rolled down her top, massaging her bare breasts and feasting on her neck again.

"This is a bad idea... we've been drinking and…." She tried to reason.

"I know," he replied as he turned her back around and unceremoniously bent her over the sink. She didn't fight him.

He crouched down as he slid her silk underwear out from underneath her skirt and discarded them on the floor. He was a little shocked that Granger wore nice lingerie, but, then again, he clearly didn't know her that well at all.

She let out a slight squeak of protest as he rose, hitching her skirt up with him.

"If you don't want this, tell me now, because once I start, I won't stop," he warned as his hands ran up and down her thighs, edging closer to her womanhood. Slowly, he moved to the lips of her soft, moist entrance.

Hermione exhaled sharply and pushed back against him, prompting him to thrust his fingers into her, using his other arm to keep her bent over the counter. She felt incredible, tight, wet and absolutely ready for him.

"Tell me, Hermione," he growled.

She turned her head back to meet his lips. "I want it," she breathed into his mouth.

"Say please," he demanded as he worked his fingers inside of her, rubbing her bud with his thumb.

"Oh God, please," she purred. That was it for him.

His erection was just begging to be inside of her. He dropped his trousers and positioned her perfect round ass, taking note of her gently parting her thighs in anticipation of him.

Without warning he thrust his generous, throbbing manhood into her and began to fuck her, giving it to her harder than Zabini had managed when he caught them in the library only a few days prior.

Draco reached around, rubbing her breasts as they bounced and kissing her neck while she let out guttural moans.

He was worried he wouldn't be able to contain himself if he kept this pace so he slowed down and enjoyed the view as Granger arched her body to push back against him. She was so wet he slid in and out of her with absolute ease. He stopped for a moment and let her set the pace, pushing back and forth on him as she inched towards her release.

Draco gripped her hair and pulled her head backwards, continuing to penetrate her at a slow and steady pace. "Tell me you like this," he demanded, his breath in her ear sending a shudder through her body. Hermione moaned in agreement.

"Not good enough Granger, tell me you like it," he demanded.

Hermione turned her head enough to make eye contact with him as he continued to pull her backwards, all the while pushing himself into her as deep as he possibly could.

"I like it, don't stop," she panted, eyes watering and pleading at the same time. He dropped her hair, sending her falling forward towards the sink. She put her hands out and caught herself, dipping her body lower so she could take him more deeply. "Don't stop," she chanted over and over between breathy moans.

Draco couldn't contain himself anymore. She was gorgeous, she was a war hero, she once punched him right in the face… she was the most challenging woman he had ever met. Yet here she was, bent over before him, begging him not to stop. Submitting to him. Not because he had manipulated her, not because he was rich, or an 'exciting' ex Death Eater, and not because she wanted something from him.

She was doing it for fun… because she wanted to.

He felt his release welling up inside of him, but he held out as long as he could. He waited long enough to feel her pulsate, her moans quickening as she reached climax around him. Only then did he let himself go, filling her with his hot seed.

After a few moments she turned to him, panting and clearly rattled by what had taken place.

"You should leave," she said dismissively. Draco cocked his head to the side, mildly confused.

"You will need to leave. We have class tomorrow, and I hardly think you'll want to cuddle," she explained with cool detachment.

Draco gathered up his things and made his way toward the door, stunned at what had just taken place.

He considered arguing, but given he had already bent her over, he wasn't sure why he would debate about it with her. He should be pleased he didn't have to hang about and make nice with her or pretend to be interested in holding her close like some kind of lovesick puppy.

Draco took one last look at her as she bid him goodnight and closed the door. She looked gloriously shagged and he felt himself swell with pride at the knowledge that he did that to her.

Not that he knew what it meant. He felt like he didn't even know who this witch was anymore. From squeaky clean do-gooder, Voldemort fighting, book loving, Ron Weasley dating nothing, to a full-blown sex goddess in a matter of days.

When did she change, or was she always like this?

Draco realised that he knew very little, but what he did know was that he wanted to have her again.

* * *

"Well, you know I don't like them to stay over after," she told a bemused Ginny Weasley the next day on a walk through the grounds.

"Poor Malfoy," joked Ginny, "you got him all worked up and then sent him packing. Poor boy has probably never been told to get out before. You know the Slytherin girls in the year below are all so desperate to get on to that family money, they probably beg him to stay around," mused Ginny.

Hermione laughed. Ginny had a good point, though she wasn't sure why she was sympathetic to a wizard that had been referring to her as "Weaslette" for years.

Regardless, witches were obsessed with snagging him.

The fact that Malfoy had been a Death Eater was of little consequence to many of the women at Hogwarts, particularly in Slytherin house. The Malfoys were still rich, he was still handsome, and the fact that he was bad enough to go to the dark side but good enough not to stay there made him the perfect bait for any girl with a bad boy complex and/or daddy issues.

Hermione suffered from no such disillusions.

She had done it because she enjoys sex, because she had too much vodka and because after many years of seeing Malfoy as a rival both intellectually and physically during the fight against Voldemort, she was a bit curious.

Hermione had to admit, last night had shocked her a little.

She knew he liked what he saw that night in the library but she was still not certain that he was entirely cured of his ignorant views regarding blood status. Put simply, she thought perhaps he would not want the body of a Mudblood.

But clearly, he did.

And then there was the sex. He had thrown her off guard when he moved on her by the sink that night.

Hermione had guessed he would at least feign being a gentleman at first, instead, he had bent her over and taken what he wanted, not asking for her consent (though she knew she _could_ say no) so much as demanding it from her.

She had to admit she liked it and she was curious about having him again.

However, the logical voice inside her head told her to make it a onetime thing. That's why she had thrown him out rather than going for round two.

They had an important assignment together. She was Head Girl and needed to keep her lovers discrete. Malfoy was too high profile. Not discreet. Not a good candidate for a secret lover. Not a good candidate for anything really.

Yes. It would be one and done for Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger… she hoped.

It was just easier that way. She tried to eject the way he felt inside of her from her mind.

"If he was good, maybe you should do it again?" suggested Ginny.

"No," she replied, "Plenty of boys are good at that. Plus, if I get desperate, there's always Blaise."

Ginny giggled, "You're terrible Hermione!"

* * *

Draco Malfoy stood under a steaming shower, stunned by what had taken place last night.

Hermione Granger was the first Mudblood he had slept with, and also the first woman he considered to be his equal intellectually.

At one time in his life the two things could not have co-existed. Mudblood AND an equal. But here he was, and that was the truth of the thing.

Though she proved herself his equal (and begrudgingly sometimes his superior) intellectually every day in class, last night she proved it physically when she let him have his way with her and then promptly booted him from her room.

If they were playing a game, it was a huge power play. He smirked as he recalled it, the Slytherin inside of him just loved the idea that she might want to play these games with him. Though, perhaps she just wasn't that impressed with his performance.

 _"And, I hardly think you'll want to cuddle,"_ her sarcastic voice echoed through his mind.

To Malfoy, nothing was more alluring than a woman who did exactly what she wanted. This is how he lived his life. Malfoy saw what he wanted and he took it. He was shocked, shocked that he could have been so wrong about her all of these years.

When did she become this person? When did she start playing with wizards for fun?

How did he not notice, even when his fellow Sytherins were getting in on the action? Three of them, according to Blaise.

He wondered who, he wondered how, and he wondered what they had done to her. He knew he was jealous, but he also knew that he was damn turned on by it too.

Draco Malfoy was a grown man now. He wasn't enamoured by the idea of deflowering a woman. Inexperience and virtue were no longer attractive to him. He was far more intrigued by a woman with experience. He wanted an equal, not a project.

He was hard just thinking about it. So, he stroked himself and thought of her, resolving to have her again the next time he got her alone.

 _Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long._

* * *

Hermione had done her best to keep her encounter with Draco out of her mind. She had resumed her regular meetings with Blaise, who was rough and discreet as usual – just as she liked him. Their secret was safe with him. The boy was like a vault at Gringotts – pretty darn safe.

She had avoided Malfoy as much as she could, but there was no escaping the fact that they needed to work on the potions assignment.

In light of this, they agreed to meet in her room at 7 pm on Friday night to resume work. "Potions and nothing else," she had hissed at him, whilst leaving the class.

"Whatever you say Granger," he retorted coldly.

They had been on each other's nerves in class, a clear mixture of sexual tension and long held rivalry. Harry and Ron had noticed it, but assumed it was their history and the Mudblood contention causing the issue. The steamy session by Hermione's sink was, at this point, unknown to them.

"Don't be a twat all your life," called Ron as he exited the class with Hermione. "Shut up Weasley," snapped Malfoy.

Draco hoped for another round with Hermione that night, but he sensed her apprehension and detected an element of disgust coming from her in classes all week so he was not optimistic about his chances.

This is not to say Malfoy had given up. He liked a challenge. He was bored to death with the easy pickings at Slytherin house, and the idea of overcoming her disgust in him was a turn on.

He was going to have her again, it was not if – it was when.

* * *

She answered the door looking effortlessly beautiful. Her long, golden brown hair glistened and her deep brown eyes sparkled as they regarded him. "Malfoy," she said casually, "come in."

Tonight, she did not offer him a drink, perhaps blaming the indiscretion of the previous week on the copious amounts of vodka they ingested.

 _Smart girl,_ he thought to himself.

They set to work on the kitchen bench attempting to brew the second complex potion assigned to them by Slughorn.

Malfoy's curiosity got the better of him and he decided to ask her a few questions.

"So, uh, how long have you been hooking up with Blaise?" he probed.

She shot him an icy glare and snorted. "What business is that of yours Draco Malfoy?"

"I am just taking a healthy interest in the life of my potions partner Granger. Just trying to be friendly. Isn't that what you Gryffindors like? Friendliness and rainbows and all that?" he clapped back.

She sighed, "I have seen him casually for about eight months."

Draco was shocked at how long it had been going on. When Blaise came to his room he only said _'a while.'_ Eight months was a hell of a lot more than what he thought was a 'while.' She did chose her partners well. Blaise had been discreet, even after being caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

Draco clicked his tongue and regarded her, "you never wanted to make anything official with him, not in eight months?" he asked.

"Blaise is fun, but I don't need any distractions from my final year. I spent most of my education being distracted by Voldemort's movement and now is the time to be focusing on the future, rather than just trying to stay alive…." She explained. Draco looked a little taken aback by her last statement.

"Don't look so shocked Draco. You know as well as I do that if your side won the war I would have been tortured and murdered… or should I say tortured _again_ ," she said as she pulled back the sleeve of her shirt to reveal her _Mudblood_ scar, given to her by his crazy Aunt Bellatrix on the floor of his childhood home.

Draco winced at her candour, but he would not say sorry. He was still Draco Malfoy after all. "It wasn't my side in the end Granger, you'll do well to remember," he bit.

He reached out and grabbed her arm, sending a small shock through her body and causing her to jump. "Don't jump pet," he crooned.

He then ran his hand up and down her forearm, feeling the raised skin around the letters. She was uncomfortable with anyone touching this part of her body, let alone someone who shared blood with the crazy witch who did it to her. Someone who was _there_ when it happened.

She couldn't help but remember his eye contact and she bled…as she wept.

Hermione jerked away abruptly. "Okay, time to talk about something else Malfoy," she snapped.

"Oh goodie, since it's honesty hour, how about you indulge me… we all know you had a few rolls in the hay with the king of hand me down's, Weasley… but what about Potter?" he asked.

She blushed. "Come on Granger, it's just us here… you can tell me." He said with all the convincingness he could muster.

Hermione went a darker shade of pink. She was angry at his intrusion, but intrigued by his bluntness and lack of jealousy towards the other men who had touched her.

In her experience, boys became possessive the moment they slept with you. That did not seem to be happening here.

"Come on Granger, you were in the wind for months before the battle. Floating around the countryside… I heard you had a lover's quarrel with Weasley and he buggered off for a while… you're telling me on all those cold nights you and Potter never decided to give it a try?" he said disbelievingly.

"If you must know, Harry and I have only ever been friends. We would never violate Ron in such a way. Nothing happened in that time. We danced. That's all," she snapped. "Some of us value each other and are not selfish gits who don't care about their friends!"

"I am so hurt by this," laughed Malfoy in mock sadness.

"Typical Potter, too busy playing hero to take advantage of being stranded in the woods with a witch that looks like you," he added.

Hermione slapped him clean across the face. "I love it when you're rough pet," he goaded, making to grab her arms so she couldn't hit him again.

The next thing he knew he was on the wrong side of her wand as she cast a spell, sending him flying across the room. Suddenly, his hands were bound and he was glued to the spot on her couch. Hermione walked away to work on the assignment alone.

"Untie me right now you bitch or the headmaster will hear about this!" he exclaimed.

Hermione laughed, "who do you think she is going to believe Malfoy? You or me?"

He knew she was right. He also knew he struck a nerve with his Potter remarks. "I'll untie you when you shut up and behave yourself," she said truthfully.

He recognized that he had lost and waited in silence, watching her work on the assignment.

After half an hour or so she removed her cardigan, sighed and walked to the couch, crouching down to untie him. That's when he saw them.

She was wearing a loose-fitting tank top without a bra and from her collar bone to the top of her breasts, peeking out from the top of the shirt, were love bites. Fresh love bites. Previously obscured by the cardigan and her flowing brown hair.

 _Zabini_ he thought, almost spitefully.

As soon as his hands were unbound he pulled her onto him like a rag doll. She was stunned. One moment she was beside him untying his hands and the next she was straddling him on the couch.

He ran his hands over the love bites. "Naughty girl," he whispered. "When did you get these?" he demanded. She let out a sigh as his fingers, and his gaze, moved down to the top of her breasts. "This morning," she breathed, "Before Transfiguration."

He knew he shouldn't, but he found the idea of her with another man that very morning arousing. Fortunately, he had never held the illusion that he was a wizard without kinks.

He pulled her inward, feeling her lips graze his, and for the second time, she didn't fight him.

"Let me have you too," he purred, sounding more desperate than he intended.

Hermione began to kiss him slowly and with more intent then their last frenzied experience.

Their tongues searched each other's mouths, dancing together rhythmically. He pulled her singlet over her head revealing her perfect breasts, littered with the evidence of her romp with Blaise that very morning. He placed his hands on either side of her hips, feeling her tilt to arch her back.

He began to rub and suck on her breasts, doing his best to put new marks over the ones Blaise had left. She pulled his shirt off and looked at his body with lust. He knew she liked what she saw and it made his ego swell.

Draco stood up and let her wrap her legs around him, before throwing her back down onto the couch.

He slid off his jeans and underwear to reveal his erect manhood, which was smooth, long and thick.

"Take them off," he directed, pointing to her shorts. She did what he said. He regarded her for a moment, thinking about how he was going to take her.

Clearly impatient, she sat up, and spread her legs revealing everything to him. She arched her back pushing forward her beautiful breasts, and asked, "do you like the view?"

He was taken aback by her boldness.

"Yes," he said, almost stammering. He was clearly losing control over the situation. He had never had a witch be this forward with him.

"Do I make you nervous Malfoy?" she asked playfully, having noticed that he faltered.

"Malfoys don't get nervous," he replied indignantly. "Really?" she purred, eyebrows raised. "You sure could have fooled me."

"Get on your knees," she instructed, taking her power over him to the next level.

"Do you think you can tell me what to do now Granger?" he protested. 'Yes, I do," she replied matter-of-factly.

He was a Malfoy, so he certainly didn't like taking orders from anyone, but even he had to admit her spread legs and the junction between them was an offer he didn't want to refuse.

Dropping to his knees, he began to ghost his hands up her inner thighs, following them with kisses. She moaned approvingly. He took in the view for a while, watching her excitement gently seep from her in anticipation of his entry.

He thrust two fingers inside of her and began to feel her insides for the spot that would make her squirm, licking her bud and tasting her juices as he did so. She tasted better than any girl he had before. There was no point trying to describe it, because it was indescribable.

He put a third finger inside of her, enjoying himself as he watched her stretch around him, and used his other hand to reach up and fondle her breast. Her nipples were hardening with pleasure.

She then grabbed his hand, removing his fingers from her body and pushed him backwards gently as she stood, slowly pulling him up by his sleek blonde hair. She then shoved him back down to the couch and straddled him suggestively.

Their lips met once again and Hermione tasted herself on his tongue.

He lifted his hand and pushed his pleasure soaked fingers into her mouth, getting harder as he observed her tasting herself on all three of them eagerly.

She was grinding gently against his erection and he could feel her wetness inviting him in. He reached down to position himself so he could be inside her but she grabbed his wrist and pushed it behind his head.

"Granger, just let me fuck you," he snapped, frustrated that he wasn't already buried deep inside of her.

"Beg," she demanded, eyes sparkling.

He licked his lips and looked down at her petite body straddling him, her chest sparkling with the saliva he left on her. "Malfoy's don't beg," he said, half-heartedly.

"Well, I guess that's it then," she said, as she began to move away from him.

He couldn't stand the idea of her departure so he grabbed her waist with both hands and pulled her back into him.

"How do I beg you?" he asked, defeated by the gorgeous witch.

"Tell me you'll do anything to fuck me," she instructed, never losing eye contact with him.

"I'll do anything to fuck you," he repeated obediently, eyes pleading.

"Tell me that I am in charge and you will do anything I say," she instructed.

"Fuck!" he responded, clearly frustrated. "You are in charge pet, I'll do whatever you say, just let me fuck you."

"No," she said provocatively, "you're going to let ME fuck YOU."

Draco nearly exploded right then and there. She was a goddess. She was the kind of woman you read about but never met.

He could not believe is damn luck. To think that Zabini had been having this to himself for the last eight months almost made him sick.

He wanted to die with jealousy.

She interrupted this thought when she lowered herself onto his rock-hard staff and began to ride him slowly.

He let out a sigh of pleasure as she rocked on him, soaking wet and clearly loving using him for her own pleasure.

She moved forward, forcing her perky round breast into his mouth. He sucked obligingly as he raised both hands to her chest to rub and kneed them while he sucked.

His focus on her heaving chest was disrupted only to watch her close her eyes with pleasure as she rode him faster and faster, clearly more concerned with her own pleasure than his. Something that he got off on more than he expected.

Other girls were always so insecure and expectant, like they needed his approval. He knew in this moment she didn't care about his needs, she was just enjoying herself.

She was using him. He was an afterthought and she was the main event, and it was fine by him.

"Don't stop," he begged, knowing full well she would love to hear it. She increased her pace, bouncing up and down on him with more force.

He couldn't resist slapping her ass while she rode him.

"Naughty boy," she giggled between moans.

He could tell she was almost there. He wanted to explode inside her, but not before satisfying her. It took all of his willpower not to fill her with his seed that very moment.

He felt her tighten and pulsate around him as she reached her bliss.

Now it was his turn, he pushed upwards more aggressively as she obliged by pushing back down with equal force.

His thrusts were hard and animalistic and she received him with enthusiasm as he bounced her up and down like a paper doll.

He slapped her ass, pulled on her hair and lightly encircled her neck with his right hand, leaving the left free to grab at her breasts in his final moments of ecstasy, riding her to his own unadulterated bliss.

"Come inside me," she whispered into his ear. "Fill me, do it."

That was it for him, he couldn't hold back anymore as he ejaculated his built-up pleasure deep inside of her. He let out a grunt of satisfaction as he finished in her.

"That good enough for you?" he asked. "God, yes," her only reply, as she climbed off him slowly.

"Granger," he said slowly…

"Yes?" she replied.

"I want you to finish with Blaise."

* * *

"You want me to do what?" snapped Hermione.

"Finish with Blaise," he replied.

"Malfoy, I really did not take you for being the jealous type, and I should not have to remind you that we are not dating, in fact, we are not even friends, so who I see is really of no consequence to you," she bit back.

"I don't really give a shit what you do Hermione, but I really don't want to be sharing a bed buddy with someone in my house. A friend, no less. Go find a manwhore from Hufflepuff or something – see if I care. Just finish with Blaise or we're not doing this again," he snapped.

She was angry, amused, and some other feeling she could not quite put a name to. "I'll think about it. Now go away before I change my mind," she hit back.

Not quite sure what to do, he did as she said, stalking out of the room in a huff.

* * *

Several days passed before she actually did finish with Blaise. She disliked the idea of giving into Malfoy's demand, but she had to admit she had tired of him anyway.

Malfoy clearly was willing to scratch that itch if she felt so inclined and she had a fall-back in the form of Anthony Rickett, an attractive Quidditch player on the Hufflepuff team with whom she had the odd fling.

The irony of actually getting a _"manwhore from Hufflepuff"_ was not lost on her and she somewhat resented the fact that it meant she was following yet another of Draco's orders.

None the less – the decision was made. Blaise was a little put out, but since it was nothing serious to begin with they were able to part amicably, with one last round in the library for old-time's sake.

The other news of the day was that Ron and Lavender had broken up. Hermione had to admit she felt a pang of glee at the news. She and Ron were never going to work long term, but it still stung when their relationship ended. Although they remained friends, it was never quite the same as it was before they were together. It was in many ways, like losing her right arm. There was a sadness attached that would occasionally manifest itself as spitefulness– as ridiculous as it was.

She hoped that perhaps without a jealous girlfriend around she and Ron could rebuild their friendship. It was certainly possible – so long as they didn't fall into old habits or into each other's beds again.

It did not take long for Ron to seek her out. Although they were no longer as close, she was still his best female friend and decidedly easier to speak with about matters of the heart than Harry.

They sat together in an old classroom drinking fire whiskey and discussing what went wrong with Lavender. After the heart to heart they reminisced about old times and their stolen moments at the Burrow. Hermione felt good to have her best friend back and they laughing and playing with magic more frivolously as their level of sobriety decreased.

Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room Blaise Zabini threw himself into a chair, visibly annoyed about something.

Malfoy smiled internally. Could this mean she finished it?

He had not heard from her in several days and was worried perhaps he pushed her too far with his demand.

"Mate, you've got a face on like a slapped arse, what's wrong?" asked Malfoy, feigning interest in order to fish for information. Blaise looked around to make sure no one was listening and exhaled loudly. "Hermione finished our little… tryst… today. Now I am going to have to find someone else to hook up with, it's really inconvenient… At least she had the good grace to give me one for the road in the library earlier," he said flatly.

Malfoy smirked, of course _she had to do it just one more time_. She had done what he asked but on her own terms. Stubborn little witch.

"Anyway," Blaise continued, "I heard things with Weasley and Lavender Brown ended… seems like convenient timing. She's probably climbed back into bed with the Weasel."

Malfoy did his best to seem disinterested. "You really think after a Slytherin man she would want to stoop back down to that fool?" sneered Malfoy, much to the amusement of Blaise. "Well, they do have history I guess," replied Blaise, "plus, there is no accounting for taste."

"I'm going to go for a walk. Cheer up mate, you're bringing down the tone in here," he told Blaise as he wandered away.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were rolling drunk. She put his arm over her shoulder and began to drag him back towards the common room.

"Mione why do you not have a spell to get us there quicker, you're meant to have all the answers," Ron slurred. "Honestly Ron, my brain feels like mush right now and I couldn't cast a spell to save myself so you're going to have to keep it together. Keep it down though, I'm Head Girl, I can't be caught engaging in such activities!" she laughed as she pushed him playfully.

"Honestly Ronald Weasley, you're going to get me suspended!" They continued on, whispering and giggling all the way back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Interesting…" Malfoy thought out loud, stepping out from behind a stone pillar before hastily moving in the opposite direction of the pair, ensuring he was not seen by either.

Later that night he laid in bed, pondering what he had just seen. He couldn't be sure if it was just the coming together of friends or the re-lighting of an old flame. But one thing was for certain, she had no shortage of men in her life.

He wondered briefly if he mattered to her at all, but guessed it was unlikely given their passionate but brief encounters. Ron clearly mattered to her, there was an inherent intimacy between them that broadcast itself to the castle.

Malfoy was unsure if he wanted that at all, especially with her. But what he had seen did make him feel uneasy. Frustrated with his mixed feelings, he decided to seek comfort of his own, crawling into bed with Pansy, an old habit of his.

The pureblood witch moved on him gracefully, looking really rather beautiful in the moonlight that shone through his coloured glass window.

She let out a quiet moan and closed her eyes, unaware that her partner's thoughts had drifted somewhere else, to someone else, entirely.

* * *

Months had passed since of the students' return to Hogwarts and Headmaster McGonagall decided it was time to celebrate everyone's progress with a ball. As Head Girl, Hermione threw herself into planning every detail to make it perfect.

She hadn't seen Draco Malfoy much since their second clandestine sexual escapade and had not been in potions for the last several days on account of official Head Girl business (aka. Ball planning).

When she wasn't at school and/or planning the ball, she was dress shopping with Ginny, hoping to find the perfect gown.

Truthfully, she was not overly interested in the men in her life right now – her strange interactions with Malfoy, avoidance of Blaise and even worse, the amorousness of the Hufflepuff Quidditch star was really rather putting her off – given school was busy, she elected to focus on just that.

When the night came around, she made sure to be a knock out. She had such fond memories of the shock and awe she inspired years ago at the Yule Ball and wanted her "Swan Moment" again – as cheesy as it sounded and as much as she admonished herself for it.

She chose to wear a beautiful black floor length gown which she had enchanted to sparkle like the night sky. The gown was loose fitting but clung to each of her womanly curves. The neckline was high, but the back was scooped, showing off the curve of her perfect spine and accentuating her behind, which had become, as she had humorously overheard a fourth year observe, 'luscious.'

Her hair was an up do with a few careless curls falling out and her makeup was light, drawing attention to her classic red lip. She looked stunning, a fact not lost on the gawking boys loitering in her periphery and certainly not on her date Anthony – who made no secret of his desire to remove the dress later.

A conspicuous absence was Draco Malfoy. She had to admit to herself that subconsciously she had been looking for him, to no avail.

When she eventually spied him, he was dressed in an immaculate black suit with a gorgeous, albeit scantily clad Pansy on his arm. She wore a long white dress with a plunging neckline surrounded by diamantes – evidently charmed to cause spontaneous blindness to anyone unfortunate enough to stare at them.

The back of the dress was also plunging – demanding attention from most of the males in the room, and a few of the women, for varying reasons.

Malfoy seemed smug to have such a beauty on his arm, although not overly attentive towards her.

After her opening speech and some dancing with Harry and Ron (wonderful) and a very gropey Anthony (not so wonderful) she found herself catching her breath by the punch when she felt a skulking presence behind her. Noticing her hair standing on end she turned to face Draco Malfoy.

"Nice dress Granger, could do with some more cleavage though – not that it seems to be putting off the puppy from Hufflepuff, quite the display out there," he said smarmily.

"Well Malfoy, I am terribly sorry to have disappointed you with my choice of attire, the good news is your date appears to be dressing like a 2 galleon hooker enough for the both of us, do have fun now won't you," she struck back in a mock cheerful tone, strutting away with the confidence of a runway model.

The truth was, his comments made her feel less than confident, but she couldn't ever let him know that. Malfoy was a like a shark, he could smell blood.

Not one to miss out on getting the last word, Draco frowned as he watched her leave, making the silent decision to follow and bail her up in a dark corner somewhere later.

Keeping his distance, he followed her as she headed towards the staircase to the balcony level. It was a quiet space and he supposed she wanted to be alone.

He could not help but feel a murky sense of arousal watching her behind sway up the stairs, hugged perfectly by her black dress.

She was by far, the best dressed and most beautiful woman there, in his eyes, but of course he could never let her know that.

Deep down, he wished she might have been his date instead of Pansy, as she was being insufferably vain and attention seeking this evening – a trait he once found attractive, but no longer did after the war.

The aristocratic purebloods in his life truthfully had started to grate him. Perhaps, because unlike him, their parents had shielded them from the atrocities of Voldemort's actions.

They never had to take the dark mark or the responsibility associated. They never had to see what he saw. They were just shallow, rich, ignorant eighteen-year-olds with very little substance.

Though he didn't want to be, he had been tiring of it.

He decided to move away from such thoughts as he licked his lips at the sight of Hermione's perfect behind climbing the stairs.

It had been too long since he had taken her, and though he was impressed that she had managed to take his order to finish with Zabini, but simultaneously undermine it by sleeping with him one last time (a deliciously Slytherin decision of her to have made), he was annoyed she had slept with him again.

Malfoy's didn't like to share their things. He could deal with it when it was random lesser males from insignificant houses – but not other good looking, wealthy Slytherins.

That was just a little too much competition for his tastes. He could deal with being one of a few, but he could not deal with the idea that he might not be the best of them.

When she got to the stairs Hermione lifted her dress from the floor and quickly glided over to a quiet spot, leaning over the railing to watch everyone dance. It was peaceful up there and she liked being able to admire the beautiful ball she had put together from this vantage point.

She had been lost in her thoughts for a few minutes when a familiar prickling sensation overcame her. She did not manage to turn around before Malfoy was standing directly behind her, pushing her body into the side of the railing with his own, arms either side of her – holding her in place.

"You've been a naughty little witch Hermione," he purred in her ear in a way that was somehow equally as gentle as it was menacing.

The area in which they were standing was fairly private, no one was behind them or either side of them or really had access to it, but people were on the landing, and anyone could see them from the waist up from the ground below.

Uncomfortable with the idea of being caught, Hermione tried to squirm away. Draco used his considerable height and strength advantage to restrain the petite girl from moving any further.

"For God's sake Draco ANYONE could see us here. Do you want to explain to your tart of a date why you've got me pushed up against this railing?" she snapped.

"Don't worry pet, I've used a distracting spell on the few people up here, they're not going to turn their attentions to us anytime soon, plus, we need to talk about your behaviour," continuing on with his menacing but soft tone.

"MY BEHAVIOUR?! MY BEHAVIOUR?!" she snorted in outrage. "Let me go right now," she demanded, continuing to struggle.

She felt Draco harden behind her, clearly turned on by what was taking place.

"Yes, your behaviour pet," he whispered in her ear coldly. "I asked you to finish with Blaise."

"AND I DID, what more do you want, blood? Some of my filthy mudblood as you once called it?" she hit back bitterly.

Her comment threw him off briefly. _Wasn't she over that? Didn't she know he didn't really think those things anymore? Why would he have slept with her if he did? Was she really still insecure about this?_

Turning his attention back to the task at hand, he pushed her into the stone-cold railing and continued. "I told you to finish with him, not go and fuck him in the library stacks again," he replied, slightly more bitterly than he had anticipated.

"How do you know about that?" she asked.

"Slytherin males talk… which is exactly why I asked you… to finish it," he replied.

"I would like to remind you, Draco Malfoy that you are not my boss," said Hermione, fighting him more aggressively to escape from the spot in which he had her pinned.

"Funny you should say that because it feels like I am right now, doesn't it?" he laughed.

It wasn't until she felt his hand start to lift her dress up her thigh that she started to panic. It wasn't that she didn't want to sleep with him. She was beyond denying to herself that she wanted it – but the idea of being caught by another student, or worse, a teacher, was a bit much for the usually adventurous witch.

"No not here, please," she begged.

Her resistance only served to turn him on more and he wrapped one arm around her, tightening his grip, while using the other to keep her pinned to the wall. He was not going to let her slip away.

"Like I said Granger, you've been a bad witch, and now I have to punish you," he purred into her ear.

He felt her reach for her wand which had been hidden in the side of her dress, something he had anticipated and dealt with earlier, stealing it when they spoke at the punch table.

"Oh, your wand is gone, I wonder who has it?" he said sarcastically as he continued to lift the dress to expose her bare buttocks. Hermione began to regret not wearing underwear in order to avoid lines in the dress.

"Wonderful" he remarked to himself as he looked down at her exposed flesh. "No panties… very nice."

Despite her squirming, he was careful to be gentle as he slid two fingers inside of her.

"Draco. This is too much of a risk. We need to stop. We need to go somewhere," she pleaded, struggling to get the last few words out as he pressed his lips onto the nape of her neck and used his thumb to massage her bud, causing her to moan quietly.

"Your mouth is telling me no but your body is telling me something else Granger," he whispered in her ear, his breath sending shivers through her body. "Which is it?" he asked, stilling his entire body, including the fingers inside her.

He was now gripping her so tightly she was sure she would have bruises around her stomach and hips.

Making her decision, she began to grind against his fingers, desperate for the release they could give her. Draco smirked. He so loved to get his way.

He removed his fingers and then slapped her ass as hard as he could, eliciting a whimper from Hermione who had given up fighting, but was still trying to act nonchalant.

Her attention, which had been on the pain of the pressure on her waist and the stinging of the slap he had just delivered to her exposed backside was immediately drawn away when he plunged himself into her suddenly and all at once. With one rough thrust he stopped, savouring the moment as he was completely immersed in her body.

Still worried about being caught, she again tried to slip away, hoping to drag him into a dark corner or something.

"If you keep this up I will bind you," he growled in her ear, thrusting again. When she ignored his warning, and resumed squirming, he immediately removed his wand from his pocket and cast a spell which bound her hands to the rail. She was now completely at his mercy.

"I can't have you running away from me before I am done punishing you now can I?" he asked playfully.

Now that she was bound, he no longer needed to hold her, removing his hands from her waist and the rail and grabbing her hips with both as he penetrated her roughly.

Despite her best efforts she let out a tiny moan as she buckled in front of him.

As if to reward her, he gently kissed the curve of her neck and loosed his grip on her hips, running his hands up and down her hourglass shape with appreciation.

"I don't like sharing my things Hermione," he whispered into her ear in between his deep thrusts.

"I am not a thing Draco," she said defiantly, through gritted teeth, willing herself not to let any sounds escape that would give away her reluctant but intense pleasure.

"No, you are far better than any 'thing'," he replied as he nibbled on her earlobe.

"You can buy things. You can even buy some women. I suspect my date tonight would have a price… But I think any woman you can buy isn't worth having…I certainly could not put a price on you pet," he purred, all the while never giving up his deep and punishing penetration of her.

Picking up his pace he launched himself towards his own climax with no regard for hers, this was after all, her punishment for her time in the library with Blaise. He would delight in denying her a release.

Gripping her buttocks tightly and giving it a final slap, he pulled her head backwards by her hair so he could look into her eyes as he came deep inside of her, savouring the moment for a minute or so before he pulled out of her. He knew he had hurt her. He knew she would be bruised and that she would be sore from him taking her so relentlessly. He didn't care. _He liked it._

When he was done, the mood on the balcony changed.

She stood silently while he pulled her dress back down, paying special attention to making sure there were no wrinkles in the beautiful fabric. He ran his fingers down her exposed back appreciatively before wordlessly releasing the spell binding her hands to the railing. He turned her around gently, his eyes, dark with what he had just done, locked on hers he pointed his wand at her.

Her eyes became fearful in seconds when she saw the wand.

"Don't worry," he whispered, lifting her arm to stroke with his free hand. He quickly cast a spell to clean up the mess he made between her legs and inside of her, which he knew was sizable given the immense pleasure he took in his release.

She looked at him curiously, still not saying a word. Pulling her closer again he cast another spell to fix her ruined makeup, mascara running from where her eyes had watered. Lipstick bleeding. Then another to fix her hair, which he had pulled loose. He would leave no trace of himself on her beautiful body this evening. He would not humiliate her by making her run to a bathroom to try and do it herself before being seen. She looked perfect tonight, and deserved to keep looking so.

Hermione continued to stare at him curiously, seemingly expecting her imminent dismissal.

In juxtaposition to his earlier roughness, he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear gently.

"You look beautiful," he told her honestly. "Like the night sky," as he gently slid the wand her stole from her earlier back into its magical hiding space in the side of the dress.

She looked at him distantly, a whisper of a smile on her lips, which he longed to kiss but thought better of.

"Enjoy your Quidditch player tonight, naughty witch," he said, with no malice.

"Think of me," he added.

With that, he walked away. Leaving her stunned at what had just taken place.

That night she winced with pain as Anthony entered her, given the force with which she had already been pierced earlier (which of course he knew nothing about). She bit her tongue so as not to give herself away.

Staring at her bedroom ceiling, she let her mind drift to its inevitable destination – Draco Malfoy.

Anthony had no idea.

* * *

Hermione did not know what to think. She just could not read Malfoy. He was possessive but not possessive. He was jealous but not jealous. He was interested, but not interested at the same time.

To start with it had all seemed so casual. It was clear they had chemistry from the moment he put her over the sink, but that night at the ball had been different.

He seemed determined to make a statement, not that she could work out what it was.

He seemed frustrated with her, like he was using her. She could perhaps understand that – but why was he so tender afterwards?

The way he told her she was beautiful. How gentle he had been with her dress. How he touched her hair. He didn't seem angry that she was going home with someone else, but something in his eyes seemed saddened by it.

She had never been so confused by a wizard. Even with Ron, whom she had loved. There was just nothing explosive about it. It was just a comfortable love. After all, that's why they were just friends now.

Relationships with guys were always just an afterthought to more important things in her life, like her friends, family, defeating Voldemort, her studies and the rights of magical creatures.

Sex for Hermione, was just for fun.

Never before had the actions of a wizard played on her mind so much. She found it deeply unnerving. Frankly, she resented him for it.

She had crept away from Anthony and headed back to the sanctuary of her own room so she could mull over the events of the night. Sitting in the base of the shower she held her head in her hands.

Why the hell was she so confused? Why care at all... Sex is just for fun right? There was no meaning to any of it. Or rather, there hadn't been any meaning to it until now.

Could what happened with her and Malfoy at the ball actually have meant something? She really didn't know.

Having had two lovers in the night, she felt like scrubbing and scrubbing at her skin to start fresh. She ran her loofah absentmindedly up and down her arms.

She paused on the light bruises on her wrists from where he had bound her. She was never going to admit to him that she enjoyed that.

She caught sight of her bruised form in the mirror across from the shower and began to examine herself.

 _Perhaps it is best if I don't see him anymore_ , she thought.

Her life was already busy and complicated. Did she really have time to be agonizing over a guy? _A Malfoy no less?_

Yes, that was what she would do. She would end it with grabby Anthony (because she was bored) and she would end it with dreamy Draco and just refocus on other areas of life. A clean slate.

 _But I don't want to_ , she admitted to herself.

She dried off and got into bed, putting a pillow over her face.

 _"Urgh, I am going to have to talk to Harry,"_ she groaned audibly.

* * *

Draco had gone home with Pansy. She looked like a million galleons but he knew truthfully, she was not the witch he wanted to take home that night.

As she slept he lay next to her, replaying his encounter with Granger in his mind over and over.

The way she flinched when he lifted his wand, like maybe the war wasn't over for her. Did a part of her really think he would curse her? Did she still think he thought her blood was inferior? That he would do anything to hurt her like that? He wasn't his crazed Aunt.

He unconsciously touched his faded dark mark as his mind continued to race. Why was it that he couldn't he bring himself to tell her that there was nothing inferior about her? If anything, he was the inferior one.

One only needed to look at his behaviour to see that.

 _God,_ the way she bit her lip to keep from moaning. So, determined to deny him the pleasure. Making it clear no matter how forceful he was, he could never really have her. Not unless she let him. Not unless she wanted to.

He knew in that moment that no game or scheme he ever played could win her over. Though he suspected she did like games.

He wondered where she was and what she was doing. Where did the Quidditch star take her? What did she let him do to her? Did it hurt when he took her? After all… he had hardly been gentle with her tonight.

He imagined her biting the inside of her mouth to keep from crying out. To keep what he did to her a secret. His manhood twitched.

His mind drifted to taking her over the balcony and he immediately stiffened. She was so perfect in that moment. He wondered what it would be like to sleep next to her. To make love to her rather than just fucking her on couches and over sinks.

 _Fuck Draco_ , he thought. _Get it together._

 _She wouldn't want to make love to you anyway._

* * *

He knew she had been avoiding him. Hermione had managed to make Head Girl duties coincide with most of their shared classes and had sent him instructions for completion of his part of the potions assignment via owl.

He worried that perhaps he went too far at the ball. Perhaps he had misread her. Even hurt her. Ordinarily he would not care so much. The Astorias and Pansys of the world were of little consequence to him, but for some strange reason the idea that he may have hurt Granger upset him.

He was coming to the realization that this was perhaps not as casual as he thought it was, for him at least. Then again, if she really didn't care – she wouldn't have to put so much effort into avoiding him. She would have just ended it like she did with Zabini.

He found himself daring to hope that perhaps it was actually a good sign. If he could just get her to talk to him, maybe he could find out if she felt anything for him.

He was coming to the conclusion that he did not care to lie to himself anymore about the significance of his interactions with her. For the first time he considered a woman who was his intellectual equal to also be a romantic and physical interest. He had met his match. If only he realized sooner before fucking around with her so much. Potentially overwhelming her.

He felt the knot in his stomach tighten when he considered that he might not be able to get her to reciprocate, or even talk to him again.

* * *

Hermione thought about her last discussion with Harry, where she had come clean to him about Malfoy. Much to his amusement and disgust.

Harry had rightfully pointed out that it was probably just physical with Malfoy. In his opinion, she could do better (she was fairly certain in his mind no one would be good enough for her, not even Ron). She smiled at the protectiveness of her friend.

Her friend thought perhaps the physical chemistry was clouding her judgment. She needed to give herself time. She needed to get herself away from him for a while.

He always was always good at making her see sense. She needed to get some control over the situation. Up until now it was clear Malfoy had been holding all of the cards.

She had successfully managed to avoid him for the past week, but wished she could keep him out of her mind as easily.

All day every day she found him entering her thoughts. She agonized over his touch, the way he tasted, his scent.

At one point she even found herself admiring his beautiful handwriting on the potions notes he had sent her. Was she going crazy? Could she possibly have real feelings for Malfoy?

Why would she, what was wrong with her?

Dinner in the great hall was the toughest for Hermione. She deliberately sat with her back to the Slytherin table but she swore she could feel his grey eyes burning a hole into her from the other side of the room. _You're just being paranoid_ , she thought.

The reality of it was that even if she did have feelings for him, _which she didn't_ , he would never return them.

Aside from being ridiculously attractive from generations of careful pureblood breeding, he was intelligent, popular and most problematically - he was a Malfoy. Blood purity was everything to them. He would never want to be with a mudblood. What future would there even be there? _None._

Slytherin was littered with heartbroken witches that amounted to nothing but notches on Malfoy's bedpost. She had been foolish to even entertain the idea that there could be something else there.

The memory of the way he stoked her hair on the balcony forced itself into her consciousness. The way he asked her to think of him.

She groaned internally _. Ignore it and it will go away Hermione._

* * *

He knocked on her door at about 10 pm that night. He needed to know where he stood.

When she opened the door, he noticed that her eyes bulged a little. "Been avoiding me then Granger?" he asked casually as he pushed his way into the Head Girl's room.

She said nothing as she followed him to the sofa. He sat himself down without being invited, as though he owned the place.

Hermione stood awkwardly for a moment, not knowing what to do with herself.

Eventually she decided to be brave, sitting down next to him as though she did not have a care in the world.

"Not everything is about you Malfoy, I have just been very busy of late," she lied calmly.

"I don't believe you," he scoffed.

"Well I uh… I guess that's your problem then Malfoy," she responded uneasily.

What did he want from her?

Suddenly, he reached out and grabbed her hand, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. She had to do something. She had to stop this before it took her over completely. She tore her hand away from him desperately.

He looked wounded she thought. _No, you're imaging that._

"I can't," she said flatly.

"Why?" he responded, almost a whisper.

"Because, well, because…" she stuttered.

"Just say it Granger," he spat, hurt. He wasn't good enough for her. He knew it. She knew it. But he needed her to say it. He had readied himself for this.

But he wasn't ready for his answer.

"You confuse me too much," she said, her eyes finally meeting his.

The side of his mouth curved slightly upward. _So, it's not because I was a Death Eater_ , he thought.

"It all seemed so casual when it started and then it didn't anymore," she said honestly, in the moment having decided to come clean using every ounce of Gryffindor courage she had.

"It was just meant to be sex. I am good at just sex. But you're too confusing. You care who I sleep with but then again you don't. You made me end it with Blaise… which I still don't understand, but you don't care about Anthony. Then you come to me in the ballroom, angry about something that was none of your business and you wear me down... and the sex was so rough... and I think you couldn't possibly think of me as anything more than a plaything... and then you turn around and tell me I look beautiful and stroke my hair? Compliment my dress? What is this Malfoy? Why are you playing games with me? You didn't have to… it could have been so simple," she said, her exasperation at the situation becoming more and more evident.

When she finally paused he grabbed her, pulling her into his lap.

"Malfoy, stop the games," she pleaded.

Gently cupping his hands around her face, he looked into her eyes.

"You're on my mind too much, we have to stop this," she said gently, biting her lip.

"How do you know you're not on my mind too, Hermione?" he asked softly. "Have you ever considered that perhaps the brightest witch of her age, who also happens to be dynamite in bed and one of the most beautiful witches in the year, might be a little too good for Draco Malfoy, child of blood purists and former Death Eater?" he continued, his eyes glued to hers.

"I…" she started before being cut off by his lips gently touching her own.

"I like you," he said, his lips still flush against hers. "It's not a game. It was. But now it's not. It hasn't been for a while," he admitted.

"I like you too," she whispered.

"No more talking then," he said as he parted her lips with his tongue.

* * *

He wrapped his arms around her tightly as they kissed, taking his time to enjoy the feeling of her against him. He could have happily stayed that way forever.

She was devoted to the kiss, melting into him, her busy mind giving way to a delightful blankness as he held her steady.

Slowly, she maneuvered herself to straddle him and carefully removed his shirt, her need to have him overriding her previous resolution to give him up.

She trailed kisses from his mouth, to his neck and down to his collar bone causing him to stiffen beneath her. He gently pulled her face away, "The bed," he breathed. "I want to have you in a bed."

She immediately stood and took him by the hand, walking him to her bedroom.

When they reached the bed, he kissed her forehead before gently tugging at her summer dress. She raised her arms so he could pull it over her head. His breath caught as he realized she was not wearing any underwear, evidently almost ready for bed at the late hour he came calling. Her naked form before him excited and delighted him.

She looked at him hungrily before dropping to her knees to remove his pants. After she unhooked them from his ankles she looked up at him and licked her lips before moving towards his waistline, taking his hard length into her mouth.

He exhaled loudly as she slowly and steadily sucked, licked and nibbled at him. When she began to circle her tongue over the tip of him he thought he was in danger of losing his mind.

Draco gently reached down and pulled her to her feet by the chin, planting a deep and sensual kiss on her mouth, her still lips damp from pleasuring him.

He pushed her onto the bed and crawled on after her, pinning her beneath him as he began to kiss from her neck to her breasts. He stopped to worship her, rubbing, suckling, nipping and licking her ample chest while sliding a hand between her thighs. She was soaking wet in anticipation of his entry.

He returned his mouth to hers, unable to mask his smile as she gasped when he plunged several digits into her. "Yes," she moaned as she rocked her hips against him, giving him even better access to her womanhood.

After several minutes of pleasuring her with his hands and kissing her sensuously, he lined up his throbbing erection at the junction between her thighs and entered her gently.

It was the first time they had the patience to make it to bed and he wanted to savour every moment of it. He wanted to make love to her…with her.

He plunged himself into her slowly and deeply, falling in love with the 'o' shape her mouth would make with each thrust.

She nibbled at his earlobe and traced her hands along his back as he continued to make love to her slowly.

Hermione wrapped her legs around him tightly as her pleasure intensified. He could feel her muscles begin to pulsate, massaging him as she began to peak, moaning with abandon as she did so.

She said his name before pulling him in for yet another mind-altering kiss.

 _Draco ..._ His name sounded heavenly on her tongue.

She reached her climax suddenly and all at once, crying out and pawing at his back desperately. He pulled his head back so he could watch her writing beneath him.

In that moment he knew there was no love spell in the world powerful enough to elicit the kind of sensation he felt while watching her. No witch had ever come close to touching the place she was taking him to.

He felt himself losing control as he continued to plunge himself into her at the same rhythmic pace. He wouldn't be rough. He wouldn't get carried away. Not this time.

She had recovered from the ecstasy of her own orgasm and was watching him with sultry eyes, heavy with desire as he continued to hurtle towards his bliss.

She pulled him closer to her, stroking his neck and putting his forehead to hers so she could look into his eyes while he took her. He let out a low guttural moan as he approached his peak.

"Come for me Draco," she pleaded huskily, her forehead still pressed to his, their lips touching.

Her request turned him on so much he reached his peak and fell off, falling down through the most intense orgasm he ever had.

He tried his best to keep his eyes open so he could watch her reaction as he filled her with his seed, he knew she liked that.

She moaned appreciatively as he filled her, smiling at him with mischievous eyes.

When he was done he stayed there a moment, looking down on her in awe. She looked up at him affectionately, her pupils dilated.

Eventually he rolled off her, turning to his side and pulling her into the spooning position. He swept her hair away from her neck so he could plant a sweet kiss on its curve.

"What have we done princess?" he asked throatily, the realisation of their lovemaking and confession of feelings dawning on him.

She turned her head to plant a kiss on his jawline.

"Opened Pandora's box," she replied.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **I will be back to requests next and I will probably do something without smut, since the last two have been heavy on it!**

Please continue to read and review.

 **I am desperately keen for some new requests - please give me some.**


	18. The Graveyard

**Plot:** Draco's life after the war is a disaster and he decides that enough is enough. Ready to disappear forever, he has one last encounter with Hermione Granger, which may change the course of his entire future, and hers.

 **Notes/Disclaimer:**

This is an original idea that came to me while I was in the shower. I just had to write it.

As promised, in the interest of trying to keep stuff balanced, and because that's not what this story is about, there is no smut/lemon content.

There has been a strong preference for something family related (Draco and Hermione have a child etc.) in the reviews I have got in PM and in the comments - I will endeavour to deliver on that soon.

I don't own HP or make money from my fics.

This is rated M for adult themes and language.

* * *

 **The Graveyard**

* * *

It's remarkably easy to fake one's own death. That had been the most recent in a long line of lessons Draco Malfoy had learned in the past few years.

The war was over and everyone was returning to their lives, ready to move on, the glitter of optimism woven through their spirits.

But not him. He had no life to return to. His parents were half mad in Azkaban, still adamant that the wrong side won. A fate he had only avoided narrowly due to the good graces of Potter and extensive Auror interrogations that revealed Malfoy had no significant belief in The Dark Lord's agenda since he was in his early teens – he just didn't have a choice.

He remembered full well the looks of sympathy from the various members of the inquisitional squad. It filled him with distain.

As the investigations were private, all the public knew was that he was cleared. There were constant looks. Either disgust or fear. Sometimes anger.

The only witches interested in warming his bed were either so obsessed with wealth they could put aside the belief that he was genuinely a Death Eater for a shot at his family vault, or were crazed Death Eater groupies he wanted to be nowhere near. Then of course there was the third category, the ones he paid for the night.

This dismal romantic life meant a family of his own was an unlikely dream. The reality was drinking alone every day in his apartment.

Seeking fulfilment in a career was also off the cards. Even if someone saw his academic prowess and magical talent – his name would be too big of a reputational risk.

His so called 'friends' were gone.

They had the luxury of being shielded by their parents during the war. They didn't have to take the mark. They weren't given missions to murder and to injure. They didn't watch as muggleborn after muggleborn was tormented and cut to pieces on their parents Tunisian rugs.

They had been spared.

It hadn't been hard to walk away from his so-called life, which consisted of drinking, sleeping and occasionally taking a cheap witch to bed.

He was ready to be free, like everyone else was.

All he had to do was to disappear, taking his money with him. He could go and start a new life somewhere else. A new name. A new story.

There he could get work. Find someone to love. Make friends. He could have a second chance at things.

In his mind. It had been the only way.

When he meditated on it, he marvelled at how easy it actually was. But then again, when you had the right dark connections and a fortune to use for bribes and expenses at your disposal, things generally were easy.

There were still perks to being a Malfoy after all, he thought darkly.

* * *

Why he went to the funeral, he would never know.

He knew no one would come. No one cared about him after all. The only people who ever did were long dead or locked up.

If he had to name it, he would say that morbid curiosity took him there. And perhaps hope. The hope that someone, anyone, might come. Pansy, Crabbe… hell, even an old Hogwarts teacher would do. Anyone who thought he was worth an hour to say goodbye to.

But no one did.

* * *

He hid in the shadows at the grave site, which was in the English countryside.

Draco had chosen it because if he were really dead, he thought he would quite like to actually be buried there. The world was quiet, and there were flowers for most of the year.

Just when he had given up hope, having watched the funeral director clear his throat and shuffle awkwardly waiting for someone to come and justify the service, she came.

Of course, it HAD to be her of all people.

She was always doing the right thing, the infuriating bint.

Hermione Granger, looking around shocked that no one else had come, moved to sit in the front row by the funeral director.

She was wearing a nice black dress with a peplum waist which accentuated the curves she had developed in the last few years. She wore only simple jewellery, and her makeup was light. Truth be told, he thought she looked rather fetching.

He imagined that his father would strike him down where he stood for thinking the mudblood looked beautiful. He would also probably strike himself down for having a son so unpopular that the only person who bothered to come to his funeral was of such poor lineage.

Not that he cared what his father thought anymore. After all, it was Lucius who filled his head with the pureblood shite that caused him to act as a bully for so many years. It was Lucius who invited the Dark Lord into their home and offered him up as a servant like a sacrificial lamb. It was Lucius who put him in the cage he very nearly didn't make it out of.

As far as Draco was concerned, he could rot away in Azkaban, never knowing that his son was in fact, alive.

* * *

Draco watched her immaculate posture as she sat and listened to the funeral director deliver some vaguely spiritual speech and a few empty words about Draco's life. Though she should be, she didn't look bored. Actually, she looked kind of sad.

He hoped she was sad. The idea that someone, anyone, would be sad for him made him feel good.

Then again, maybe he was just projecting. She could have been there to kick some dirt on his grave. After all, she would be entitled to that after his treatment of her over the years.

Out of everyone, he gave it to her the worst. Mostly because she had challenged his world view and it made him uncomfortable.

He was taught muggleborns were inferior, yet she bested him at every subject.

He was taught their magic was weak, yet she faced off against pureblooded Death Eaters regularly and came out of it the winner.

He was taught that they didn't understand the magical world, yet she could tell you it's entire history with commentary.

He was told their blood was dirty, but when she bled at the manor, it was crimson.

Everything about her challenged his fragile understanding of things. The perceptions that led him to do such terrible things. If they were wrong, he was wrong, and he had done the unforgiveable.

It made him hate her. Hating her was the easy response. It allowed him to hold on to these ideas, because at the end of the day, they were all he had.

There was no way out, and because there was no way out, it had been easier to hate.

* * *

After his coffin was lowered into the grave, she and the funeral director threw a few flowers in and the hole was filled in by magic.

His grave stone was simple.

 _Here lies the body of Draco Malfoy._

 _He was twenty-one._

 _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_

'Sanctimonia Vincet Semper' was the Malfoy family motto. It translated to 'purity will always conquer'. Of course, he knew how his ancestors intended that. But he meant it differently.

In the case of the war, it was purity of heart and spirit that conquered, and the romantic side of him thought that's the way it ought to be… so he kept it.

The curious part was that she stayed after the funeral director left.

Draco crept behind some bushes, which framed the large tree under which he was supposedly buried. He wanted to hear her if she had something to say, or perhaps catch her if she decided to destroy his grave – though he suspected she was too good of a person to do that.

* * *

"Well Malfoy, I am sorry no one came," she began, sitting on the fresh dirt beside the grave and touching the stone.

"I know that would probably be disappointing for you," she went on.

 _What an understatement_ , he thought darkly.

"I suppose you're wondering why I'm here," she said.

 _Yes_ , he thought.

"When we got taken to the Manor… your house… it was so dark… and so cold… and so full of…. Evil. That was no place for a child to be. What choice did you have, huh?" she asked, to no one in particular, given he was dead.

"When it came down to it, every time, you couldn't do it. You couldn't kill. You couldn't sacrifice people. I actually think we are alike," she continued.

Draco's eyebrows shot up. _Alike? How?_

"I was a victim of birth. Born to muggles. You were also a victim of birth. Born into a family of blood purists and Death Eaters. When you were alive, I hope you knew that I never held the way you treated me as a child against you. You didn't know better. I think later on, you had a role to play… I don't think it was as personal as it felt at the time," she rambled.

Draco felt his heart tighten. She understood. She, of all people, understood. And she came. She came to say goodbye.

"They said it was a broom accident, and I know you rather liked flying, so I guess I am happy that you were probably happy, or at least content, when you passed. I think the way everybody treated you after everything… it was rotten. I always wanted to owl you or… try to reach out but… I never knew how… and honestly, I thought you might bite my head off," she said, laughing softly. "I suppose you must think me to be a tremendous coward," she added.

 _No, never,_ thought Draco. _Never._

"I guess it sounds mad, to sit here and talk to you like this. But I always felt like we had unfinished business. Like we needed to have a conversation… and when you're twenty-one, you think you have all the time in the world to get around to it. Once the war was over, it didn't dawn on me that people could still die. _We_ could still die," she rattled.

Draco would ordinarily be bored by someone waffling on so much, but he was transfixed. A combination of rage, relief and adoration swirling in his head all at once.

It was supposed to be easy.

He was going to start a new life. A better life. To be free. But now she was here, pulling him out to sea with her like a tidal rip.

If one person, a person like her, could know him. The real him… and to understand. To have seen his potential. To have believed in him… perhaps there was a chance.

It's not that he wanted to give up his identity. To lie to everyone forever about his origins. It's just that he thought he had to… but now, here she was, pulling his string before he blew away with the wind.

 _Hermione Granger. A constant annoyance._

With that, he made a decision. He had to speak with her. If it didn't go well, he trusted she would keep his secret.

If it did, perhaps he didn't have to go through with the plan. Perhaps he could keep himself and his story.

* * *

Draco cleared his throat and her neck snapped around. Hermione's eyes were wide and she almost hit the gravestone in fear.

"Calm down Granger, I'm not a ghost… I've pulled off a bit of a scheme you see… but of course, you've come along to bugger it up," he said calmly, leaning down to offer the terrified witch his hand.

She stared at it blankly for several moments before taking it and allowing him to hoist her from the dirt. He gestured to a nearby bench where they could talk.

"What's going on Malfoy?" she asked shakily.

"I faked my own death. The whole thing was rather easy and I won't bore you with the details… but then you turned up, and suddenly, I am not so sure I want to be a ghost," he said honestly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at his candour, but her body language told him that she was apprehensive.

"Why would you do a thing like that?" she asked quietly, studying her shoes. They had suddenly become very interesting to her, he noted, in her obvious desperation to not have to look him in the eye.

Draco snorted. "Look around Granger. Who came for me today? No one. I have no one. I can't get a job because my name is mud. I can't find a witch who isn't after my money or some kind of Death Eater fetishist," he ranted, rolling up his sleeve to reveal his faded Dark Mark.

Hermione flinched but didn't move.

"My life is sleeping, drinking, shagging witches who want my money or muggle girls, drinking more and then sleeping again. It's miserable. I want to be free Granger. Can't you understand that?" he asked. His eyes were pleading with her to understand. To see where he was coming from.

He wasn't sure what he wanted beyond her understanding. Maybe her support? Maybe a moment of friendship from someone who knew him as well as anyone could know him, given he'd spent a lifetime hiding.

"I understand," she said quietly, looking at her shoes again.

Draco nodded and studied his own footwear.

"I heard what you said, you know," he said cautiously, not wanting to scare her away.

Hermione turned to finally make eye contact with him and his stomach did a flip when he saw the forlorn look in her doe eyes. Gods, they were the kind of eyes you could get lost in. He wondered why he never noticed that before?

"Thank you," he said quickly.

"Thank you?" she asked, scrunching her nose up. "You're thanking me?"

'Well… yeah Granger. Shit. You're the only person to show up… and what you said was nice… I was a complete bastard to you… but you… you understand somehow," he confessed.

He was about to become a ghost. What did he have to lose in being honest?

Then she did something truly shocking, she turned and took his hand in hers. He hadn't ever been touched like that. Innocently. To provide comfort. It was so gentle and caring.

Then she did it again, with the eyes.

Merlin, if he wasn't already 'dead' she would be the death of him.

"Are you sure you have to go?" she asked, running her thumb absentmindedly along his.

He was pretty sure in that moment he would do about anything the witch asked. But he mentally shook himself out of it. It didn't pay to get sappy.

"Yes," he said, resolutely.

"But Draco… you'll never get to be you again," she argued.

"So? What's so good about me Granger? Look at my life!" he replied, frustrated at the obviousness of that.

"There are plenty of good things about you Malfoy, one of the best ones is you're not living a lie. If you go, that's what you'll be doing. Lying forever!" she said, clearly becoming frustrated with him.

"But in the lie Granger… I can have a family… a job… friends… the wizarding community here… they'll never give that to Draco Malfoy," he said gently, not wanting to become exasperated or rude towards the one person in the world who was there for him.

Draco's heart sank when he saw her holding back tears. Panic set in. Gods. He had tried to hard to be nice, and still the girl wound up crying. He was truly, a disgusting human. Not for the first time that day, he actually wished he was in the coffin.

"I'm sorry Hermione," he said, alarmed. Instinctively, he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's not you," she said, sniffing, "it's the situation! It's so unfair! We all know it wasn't your fault… and they're punishing you so terribly, it's not right!" she exclaimed, trying to turn her head so he didn't see her cry.

She hated him seeing her cry. He knew that from his school days, when her tears were his goal.

He raised his hand to use his thumb to brush the tears away, turning her face to him.

She looked so sincerely hurt, on his behalf. He wasn't sure how he was inspiring so much empathy from the young witch, but he silently thanked the gods, whoever they were.

* * *

A lengthy comfortable silence passed with Draco drawing soft circles in her lower back, comforting the distressed witch.

Eventually, she calmed down and faced him again, ready to talk.

"I think you should come back," she said firmly.

"Come back where?" he asked, "from the dead?" he added with a sideways smirk.

"Yes. From the dead. I can help you. They won't question my judgement. Harry, Ron and I… we can do no wrong. For better or worse, that's the truth. Come back and I will use that," she pleaded.

"Granger… with respect… why do you care?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied, "I just… do," she said, her shoulders shrugging.

"But Granger… it was all over the papers… I died… I can't just… come back," he said, entertaining her idea but knowing it just wasn't practical.

"Oh, come off it Malfoy. You're a Malfoy. You have the means and spectacular manipulative skills to come up with a lie," she said, a hint of frustration in her voice.

"What's in this for you?" he asked, suddenly suspicious.

"You," she said matter-of-factly.

"What!?" he asked, gobsmacked.

"You're not the only person who is lonely. I can't pretend it is as hard for me. But I am alone. Everyone has moved on and I haven't. I can't. When I was sitting there, thinking you were dead and talking to you... I don't know… I just felt an affinity to you. That's why I came today… I kind of felt like I had to, needed to even… like I was meant to be here… and now… now I think this is why," she said.

Honestly, Draco would have thought the witch was mad, if he didn't have his own feeling that the witch was meant to be there today too. To talk him off the ledge. To bring him home.

"It won't be popular," he said, the last of his resolve weakening.

"When have I ever been popular anyway?" she asked, with a half-smile.

"Most of the time, little Gryffindor princess… or have you forgotten?" he asked, squeezing her side.

Hermione giggled, a sound he found to be most intoxicating. He didn't make witches giggle. He didn't have kind, lovely, beautiful witches hold his hands and tell him they wanted him around.

That wasn't his life. Or... it wasn't until now.

"I've nowhere to go to Hermione," he said, still half hoping she would let him take the easy way out, although walking out of the graveyard without her certainly wasn't going to be easy, he decided.

"You can come home with me," she said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"With…you?" he asked, wondering what the nature of the relationship might be when he got her alone in her flat.

Hermione blushed furiously. "I didn't mean that…" she began. Noticing Draco looking slightly disappointed she quickly corrected herself, "no, I didn't… not mean that either… oh Merlin… I am cocking this up," she said, huffing in exasperation.

"I mean. I have a spare room. Come back with me. We will come up with a reason to bring you back from the dead… and we can… see what happens," she said, the promise of something simmering in her eyes.

Something certainly was an attractive possibility, after all, when he got up that day, he had nothing.

"Okay," he said, squeezing her hand.

"Really?" she asked, her doe eyes widening adorably.

"Let's be lonely together," he said, standing up and offering her his hand again.

This time, she didn't need to examine it before deciding to trust him, she took it immediately. This felt like a victory for Draco, the first of many he hoped.

"One last thing before we go," she said, walking towards his gravestone and pointing her wand at it.

With a quick blast, she had wiped the text from his grave.

Draco made a face of mock outrage.

"Hermione Granger, I believe you just desecrated my grave!" he said in fake annoyance.

Hermione turned to him and smirked, a look that actually rather suited the usually innocent looking witch.

"I can't have you going back on your word and disappearing on me," she said, taking his hand.

"You know I smuggled most of my money out of the estate? I could easily buy a new one," he said, delighting in foiling her plan.

Hermione frowned and looked at him.

"I'll hunt you down," she said in a tone so serious he knew it to be true.

Leaving with her represented a contract. On his honour, he wasn't to disappear. She was giving him a chance. A chance at redemption. A job. A life. The ability to walk down the street without being spat at.

He also got the sense that she might be offering him more than that. He felt that she had decided to give him a chance at something else, something more important.

Her heart.

Knowing that nothing in this life is promised,he swore on his own on his grave that he was not going to fuck that up.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

Thank you all for your recent reviews. I want you to know I truly appreciate them and even if I don't do them - I consider them and they frame the way I write, the choices I make and I often pull elements from them.

 **Please keep them coming.**

 **As with the message above, there was a strong preference for a family focused theme (children etc.) in the reviews. I have taken that to heart and will work on something to release in that style soon.**

 **Much love.**


	19. A Happy Surprise

**Notes:** Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have it all worked out, until they mess everything up and wind up with everything they didn't know they wanted instead.

To quote a fantastic children's movie… ITS SO FLUFFY!

 **Notes:** I got so many requests for something to do with Draco and Hermione as a family/parents that I will probably do a few stories over time. However, I want to start with something a bit lighter as the last few have been more angsty and emotional (though there will be elements of that here).

 **Request:**

Nell: "I would like to see Hermione and Draco being new parents"

 **Disclaimer:** No lemons or smut but course language and sexual references so this is still rated M. I don't own HP or make money from my fics.

* * *

 **A Happy Surprise**

* * *

It was never supposed to go this way.

The Marriage Act was unfortunate, but Hermione and Draco had agreed they could get through it together. It's amazing what government oppression can do to unite people who previously disliked each other.

He initially took it better than her. Because forced marriage was common in pureblood communities, he always expected he would have one. Would he have picked a muggleborn witch who was also completely irritating and prudish? No. But the point remained that it wouldn't have been him that picked.

Hermione, a muggleborn who presumably always thought she would pick her husband, didn't take it so well. Her letter writing campaign had been extensive. He'd never heard the words "archaic" and "barbaric" so many times in his life. But eventually, her logical and level-headed nature kicked in and she accepted their lot in life.

Together they had established that to comply they needed to do two things.

1\. Consummate the marriage within one week of the wedding

2\. Stay married for two years before they could divorce.

They would simply close their eyes and think of something else while they consummated the marriage, given neither were interested in each other in 'that way.' Then they could happily ignore each other for twenty-four months and then move on.

Granger had even offered that he could take her on her knees, that way they wouldn't even have to look at each other during the 'required consummation.'

He had made a joke at the time that romance was well and truly dead in wizarding England and she had laughed. He was relieved she was more agreeable than he imagined.

Yes, all in all – everything was going to be fine. In two years they would skip to the Ministry and get divorced, along with a bunch of other couples – and promptly move on with their lives.

In the meantime, all they had to do was focus on work, study, and not shagging anyone else (out of begrudging respect for each other).

Over all, it was thoroughly doable.

* * *

What neither party counted on was the outcome of their consummation, which, by the way, was actually the best night of his life.

He could barely think about it without getting hot under the collar.

Draco had been with witches before Hermione and she had clearly been with wizards before him, but it had never been like that. It was an explosive, seeing stars kind of experience.

It began begrudgingly, then evolved into a timid curiosity, and, eventually, a complete and utter shag-fest. They hadn't left his bed for a good twelve hours.

But, when night became day again they retreated to their separate quarters and denied that anything significant had happened.

Looking back, he wondered why he was so foolish as to deny himself the right to enjoy sleeping with his wife. She was his wife, for Gods sake. But they were nineteen and both as stubborn as each other. Full of confusing feelings they didn't expect, or want.

Regardless, their unplanned romps (plural) had resulted in both of them becoming careless. Evidently, so careless, that they found themselves in their present situation.

* * *

"You're… what?!" asked Draco, in a high-pitched voice he was sure to be embarrassed about later.

"Pregnant," said Hermione gravely.

Draco gripped the side of the chair so as not to fall over. He always thought that people were exaggerating when they said they needed to sit down to hear bad or shocking news. He realised in that moment that he had simply yet to receive bad enough, or shocking enough news.

Now he had, and he was grateful for the ongoing support of the chair.

"It was only one time!" he exclaimed, incensed at the injustice.

Hermione blushed slightly. "It was more than once…" she said quietly.

Draco felt his own cheeks flush. Gods. Yes. That night. The night he realised that he'd married the best shag he ever had… a woman with which he had planned a divorce just as soon as they could.

It was so arse-backward he couldn't begin to argue the logic if he tried.

It had all been so simple before they kissed. Before they…. Urgh. He needed to stop thinking about that. That's what got him into this mess. Fucking Ministry and the damn consummation rule.

They probably spiked them with an aphrodisiac or fertility potion or something at the wedding. He wouldn't put it past them. They wanted the wizarding birth rate up after all.

Okay, perhaps that was a little paranoid.

But regardless, he wasn't bloody happy.

"You know what this means Hermione?" he asked, head in his hands.

"Not really, I mean, it's not the dark ages anymore and we could…" she began, before being bluntly cut off by Draco.

"Absolutely not," he said firmly.

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"I am free to do as I wish!" she spat, frustrated by his dismissive response.

"No, Hermione, you're not. You're married to me, and you're carrying my child. Absolutely no way is a Malfoy child going to be born out of wedlock," he groaned.

"He… or she… won't be born out of wedlock. We've only been married a matter of months and it's two years before we can apply for divorce anyway…" she argued. Damn it, she got him with logic there.

"Well, I won't have a Malfoy child be the child of divorce then," he said, stubbornly digging his heels in.

"Why not? Neville and Luna are going to do that?" she said, referring to her friends who found themselves in a similar situation.

"Loony and the plant-lover are free spirited creative types Granger. They can play modern families all they want. You are Hermione Granger, probably the future Minister for Magic, and I am Draco Malfoy, heir to the fortune and name. Our children are hardly comparable to the Longbottoms!" he argued.

"Children?!" asked Hermione, aghast.

"Well yes, Granger. Don't you want more than one?" he asked, frustrated by her failure to see the big picture.

"I didn't even bloody want one with you Malfoy!" she snapped. He looked a little hurt at her insult, so she moved to sit next to him and take his hand.

"I only mean to say, this is a lot to take in. We didn't get married because we were in love. We were forced…. And we had a plan… and now this… all because we… got carried away and let our bloody hormones do the thinking for us!" she said carefully.

Draco threaded his fingers through hers and looked up.

"I know this isn't the plan, but we have to let go of the plan. It can't be undone. You're carrying my child. You know that means I'll do anything for you, right?" he asked, looking at her sincerely.

He was shocked when her shoulders went rigid and she pulled her hand away.

"Well, perhaps I wanted more from my life than a husband who is only with me because we were foolish enough to make a baby by accident," she said bitterly, rising from her seat and storming out.

He had read about how pregnant women could get. In light of this, Draco silently conceded that he probably should have considered his words more carefully.

Now she thought she was a charity case and the only reason he was with her was the child she was carrying.

That was partly true, but not entirely.

It's not like he hadn't considered how compatible they were.

That the Ministry chose based on ancient and well tested magic.

That their passionate night together showed him that perhaps there were the foundations between them for a love match… but of course, instead of saying that, he had suggested to his pregnant wife that he was only sticking around because of what she had in her womb…

Well, he never was that tactful.

* * *

It had taken some convincing, but she had agreed to give the marriage the try. Treat it like a real marriage, rather than an agreement and then make a decision when the divorce courts opened up to them. They owed that to their little unborn witch or wizard.

This bought him much needed to time to prove himself a worthwhile husband and father, thus keeping his family together.

He wished she didn't have such free-spirited muggle ideas about divorce. If he had of been matched with Pansy this never would have happened. As soon as she knew she was with child she would have resigned herself to life with him. But not Granger, oh no, she fought it tooth and nail.

Then again, if he was matched with Pansy, he would have had to spend his life with Pansy. An utterly boring shag and a witch whose life ambition was to do as little as possible. Granger was a far superior wife.

As for the baby, when it came to Granger, there were some things Draco definitely liked about pregnancy hormones. For example, his wife seemed far more amenable to regular shagging now.

The downside was she had developed an insane alter ego that was prone to demanding Cauldron Cakes at 2 am and had a tendency to throw things around in frustration. She also had to use the loo all the time and seemed to have a daily crisis about how fat she was getting.

Objectively, she was swelling at an astonishing rate – but rather than viewing her as fat, he was more attracted to her than ever. Seeing her swollen with his child brought out a primal, possessive side of him he didn't know was there.

It took a lot of self-control not to demand she shag him every second of every day – but he knew he couldn't push it. None the less, it didn't take much to get her to give in.

A few gentle kisses on the nape of her neck in bed. A gentle stroke or grope in the right area and she was his for the taking, and take her he did. Anywhere and everywhere.

After all, what was the worst that could happen? She was already pregnant.

* * *

Hermione grumbled as she woke to the sound of the baby crying for the third time that night.

Draco pushed her back down. "I'll do it," he said gently. Hermione noddled, rubbing her eyes, and rolled over again to grasp at the luxury of sleep.

He smirked as he left the room, knowing he would definitely win points with her for this.

Their child, Scorpius, was perfect, of course. The small amount of hair he had was just like Draco's, as were his striking eyes. As for the rest, well, he'd have to grow more before they could tell how much of his mother and father he wore on his face.

Either way, he had a son. A beautiful, healthy son.

Given the fertility issues in the Malfoy family, he was beyond pleased that his wife (Ministry appointed or not) had given him a son so quickly. Not that he wouldn't have been happy with a little girl either.

Actually, he rather had that on the brain. More. A bigger family.

The Ministry expiry on the Act loomed in his head, threatening to destroy any good mood he had.

What if, after two years, she decided that she was going to leave and take her son and dreams of a future family with her?

How would he cope? What would he do?

Draco sat in the chair rocking his child, wondering how he could secure his life. How he could get Hermione to stay.

He made it no secret that he had fallen in love with her. She was always warm. She was always sweet. But she never said it back.

* * *

"What's this?" she asked, examining the small box he presented her with.

"Well, I'm not asking you to marry me if that's what you think?" he said with a handsome smirk.

Hermione smiled and hit him jokingly in the arm. "Don't be a git, what is it?" she asked.

"Well, wife of mine, usually when people receive gifts, they open the box to establish the contents?" he said condescendingly.

"I never knew you were a comedian," she replied sarcastically.

Draco smiled and kissed her forehead. He felt like they had been making progress lately, so he had decided to give her something particularly precious.

Hermione opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring. It was made of a fine gold and was tastefully adorned with delicate emeralds.

Draco moved behind her and reached around her body, pressing himself to her as he took the ring from the box.

"I think you have already given me enough in the ring department," she said, holding up her left hand to demonstrate. There she wore her tastefully cut, exceedingly expensive, diamond wedding ring.

"Mmmmm but not a special one like this love," he said, rolling the ring over in his hand to reveal runes carved inside.

Hermione giggled in hiss ear. "Are you saying my wedding ring isn't special?" she asked, teasing him deliberately.

"Mrs Malfoy, if you don't behave yourself, you will cause me to have to take you to the bedroom – and then you can explain to my mother why we were late to pick up Scorpius," he joked.

Hermione raised her hands in mock surrender. That was not a conversation she wanted to have with Narcissa Malfoy.

"What are the carvings?" she asked, curiosity punctuating her tone.

"So glad you asked," he said, ready to win her over with his gift. "This has been in my family for generations, I have the matching one, see?" he said, lifting his left hand, where a second fine band in matching gold hugged his wedding ring.

"So, we are a matching accessories couple now, huh?" she asked, stroking the emeralds in her ring.

Draco snorted. "Hardly, but these are special, if you stopped teasing me I could tell you about them," he said, rocking her from side to side.

Hermione let out a laugh. "Consider my mouth zipped Draco, tell me about them," she said seriously.

"Ah sweet silence," he joked. He could feel her frown and gave her a squeeze.

"These have been in my family for generations and are laced with old magic. Whenever you wear this, or hold this, you can see my commitment to you reflected in the runes. It works because we are married," he said, showing her the runes in both rings.

"I have been wearing mine for a while, so you can already see my love for you," he said, showing her the faint glow of the runes etched into her ring.

Hermione looked fascinated.

"And when I wear mine… you'll see how I feel about you?" she asked, biting her lip with uncertainty.

Draco instantly worried. Gods. Maybe it would reveal to him his worst fears. Did he really want to know? Maybe he should have just stayed in a bubble of happiness until the date rolled around and crossed the divorce bridge if and when he came to it.

Holding his nerve, he stepped out from behind her and moved to face her, lifting her chin carefully.

"I want you to know, with you, I have nothing to hide. I am not ashamed to say I love you… even though everything about how we came to be in this situation is strange. I want to be with you, beyond the time frame mandated by the Ministry. I want to grow our family. I want to stand by your side as you succeed. If you don't want that, I will be heartbroken, but I'll accept it. Wear the ring Hermione, I want to know what your heart says," he said, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Hermione cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably. He knew her well enough by now to know she needed to process what he said, overthink it and come up with some kind of plan.

"I'll go and pick up Scorpius, shall I?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, so quiet it was almost a whisper.

* * *

"Did she like it?" asked Narcissa expectantly.

"I think so. It can be hard to tell with her. She sends me mixed messages mother," said Draco, already sick of the conversation he knew she was about to have with him.

"You know, divorce is so… unsavoury," she said, pursing her lips.

Draco sighed loudly. Of course, it wasn't just he who was adverse to the idea of being divorced with a child. His mother had been vocally rather critical.

She he laid off him a little when he said he got Hermione to agree to try the marriage seriously, and seemed to be delighted when he had asked her for the rings.

But now it was back, the not so silent judgement.

"Honestly Draco, I thought you'd have had enough charm to win the girl over by now… how is she ever to do better than you?" she asked, clearly insulted by the fact that Hermione wasn't falling all over her son.

"Well… if she doesn't want me, I suppose she could do better. I mean, you can't do better than what you want," said Draco, shrugging and sipping his tea.

"Hmmph," she replied shrilly, "you've clearly been hanging around too many muggles with ideas like that," she said, visibly shuddering.

Ah, mother. Thankfully, she had reluctantly accepted Hermione, which he appreciated.

Naturally, Hermione had been concerned about how she would react to Scorpius, but as a Grandmother Narcissa had been nothing short of brilliant.

In her mind, even a half blood Malfoy was still superior to the rest of England, so Hermione need never have worried.

He could feel nerves bundling in his stomach, knowing that soon enough she would have worn the ring long enough for the runes to take effect.

Nervously, he twirled the ring around and around, too afraid to look at the inside.

Noticing what her son was doing, Narcissa rolled her eyes and reached out to grab his hand, snatching the ring off his finger.

"I didn't raise you to be a coward Draco," she said, bringing the ring to her eye so she could examine the runes.

For a second, time stopped for Draco as he held his breath. Then he saw it, a sly smile creep onto his mother's aristocratic face.

* * *

Draco walked into the house with his trademark arrogance.

"What are you so pleased with yourself about?" she asked, "and where is Scorpius?"

"I decided to leave him with mother for the night," he said casually, leaning against the wall with the same smugness he used to at Hogwarts.

"Why? What's gotten into you?" she asked, confusion on her face as she knitted her brow. He could tell she was uncomfortable with being away from Scorpius, even though she undoubtedly knew that he was being fawned over at Malfoy Manor.

Draco smirked, but remained against the wall.

"Oh, only that you love me," he said, lifting his hand and gesturing to the ring.

Hermione flushed and looked down at her hand, seemingly only just remembering what she was wearing.

"Well, I never said I didn't…" she said, trying to save face.

Draco bit his lip and moved, catlike to the sofa to join her.

"It's what you didn't say, Hermione," he purred.

Hermione was now a brilliant shade of red.

"Don't be embarrassed. How could you not? You know you landed the best catch in wizarding London?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"And the most arrogant, arse like one too," she huffed, crossing her arms.

"You wound me, my love," he said, gripping his heart and coaxing a small smile from her.

At that, he became suddenly serious.

"Hermione, I love you, and you love me. Let's stop being silly about this. We're a family now. I know we're too young. I know we didn't even choose each other. I know it would be satisfying to slap down those divorce papers and rub them in the Minister's bastard face for making us do something so important against our will… but… I can't help but be grateful," he admitted.

Hermione smiled softly and burrowed into his side, causing his heart to flutter. It had been long enough now since Scorpius was born that they could… no, he wouldn't spoil the moment by trying to seduce her.

He would just enjoy holding his wife, silently plotting a future full of family and happiness.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **FLUFF!**

 **Keep the reviews coming guys! Some really cool suggestions coming in lately and I have taken lots of notes.**


	20. Family Matters

**Plot:** As Draco and Hermione struggle in their marriage, Narcissa must cope with the return of her husband Lucius from Azkaban. A story about family conflict and reconciliation through the generations.

 **Request:**

This request came privately from **Darwindian.** It was very detailed as this is mostly true to that request. We shared a few more messages about possible outlines etc. and this is the outcome. Darwindian – I hope you like this. Continue to make requests if you think of them! You did great.

 **Notes:**

This comes into the family requests I have been getting so much of lately. This one will not be as smutty as some recent fics but won't be as wholesome as the fluff piece also.

 **Disclaimer:** M for adult themes and I don't own HP.

* * *

 **Family Matters**

* * *

 **Narcissa**

Narcissa gripped the letter with white knuckles. This was it. The day she had been waiting for. But why was she so terrified?

Looking down, she read it again, for what felt like the hundredth time.

 _"Dear Mrs Malfoy,_

 _Your husband, Lucius Malfoy, has been scheduled for release from Azkaban prison on the fourth of next month. The Ministry of Magic have ruled that he has served a sufficient sentence for his involvement in the second rise of he who must not be named given the additional, extenuating circumstances of the case._

 _He will be delivered to the gates of Malfoy Manor on the day at precisely 12 noon. Please be present to sign his release documents."_

It had been over half a decade. Half a decade since she had seen him. Felt his touch.

All she had were letters. Letters in which he became more and more withdrawn. More and more hopeless. Would he still love her? Would she still love him?

How could they possibly be the same people after so much time apart?

Not to mention the secret she had hidden from him all these years. He had a muggleborn daughter in-law and two half-blood grandchildren.

Of course, at first, she had felt the way Lucius would have. Sick to think of the Houses of Black and Malfoy being disrespected with muggle blood. But nothing could be done.

Draco had foolishly dipped his wand in the Granger girl at some kind of post war party with the other Hogwarts students. He had always immensely disliked her, and given her history with their family, she assumed it to be the same for the girl.

She can only guess that it was a moment of insanity for the hormonal teenage pair. But regardless, the twins she carried were his, and on his honour, he had to marry her.

The saving grace for their reputation in the pureblood community was that she was the most famous and brilliant muggleborn witch in recorded history.

She had money, fame and connections in the newly reformed Ministry. Hermione Granger was a star on the rise, and the Malfoy name had been blackened. In truth, Draco's accident was a gift.

Over time, Narcissa had rather grown to like the girl. She was attractive, an attentive mother and had a brilliant academic mind.

Though she and Draco no longer bickered and bantered like they used to, every so often Hermione would have an explosion of wit – which amused and frustrated her son.

Narcissa knew that they were unhappy, but wasn't sure what to do about it. She had no idea how she was supposed to get them to see sense, or establish what was so wrong.

They were both attractive young people with twins they clearly adored and valued more than air to breathe. They had similar academic interests and complimentary senses of humour.

There had obviously been some kind of spark of passion between them to have gotten so carried away that night at the party.

Neither was drunk enough to black out, or so they had confided. Sure, they were inhibited when Rose and Scorpius were conceived, but not so much as to have lost control of their faculties.

To Narcissa it was clear that there was an underlying attraction between them, yet they had a sexless (she knew they kept separate rooms) and loveless marriage.

Why they never gave it a chance, she didn't know.

She frowned and turned her attention back to the letter and ran her fingers absentmindedly over her wedding ring.

Narcissa knew Draco and Hermione needed help, but right now she wasn't the one to provide it. She had her own marriage to worry about.

And her family.

What if Lucius still held onto his old values? What if he rejected their grandchildren and/or their mother? How could she be with him then? But on the other hand, how could she divorce the love of her life?

Wringing her hands, she looked at the image of she and Lucius that sat on the rich mahogany desk of the Manor Study. It was taken in happier times.

Gods, she felt sick.

* * *

 **Draco**

As soon as she could walk, Rose was on a training broom.

Draco had always pictured that he would teach his son to fly and play Quidditch, but evidently it was his daughter that had the aptitude and taste for it.

He didn't mind either way – so long as he had at least one child to share it with.

Scorpius and he bonded over other things, like potions. At five years old he was already quite the little brainbox, much like his mother.

Not that Draco wasn't smart as well – but he didn't enjoy studying the way his wife did. Scorpius had all the makings of a young Hermione.

He hoped that meant he would be grow up to be successful in his chosen field. Perhaps magical law, like his mother.

As for Rose, he rather fancied her to be a professional Quidditch player, although he wasn't going to push her. His parents pushed him far too much and he didn't want to repeat the mistake.

As a mother, Granger (sorry, Malfoy) wasn't pushy either. He appreciated that about her. They almost never fought over anything to do with the children. Actually, these days, they never fought much at all.

But he wasn't happy. They hadn't slept together since they conceived the twins, though neither was having an affair. They weren't about to disrespect each other or their children in such a way.

It was endlessly frustrating, but there wasn't much more he could do.

He tried his best not to resent her. They were both guilty of drinking too much and shagging like mad without any form of contraception. He could have used his brain. The spell that would have spared them all of this was only a few words.

But he had been too distracted by her, and all the things he wanted to do to her in that moment, that it slipped his mind. And, evidently, her mind too.

No, they were equally guilty. Every bit of resentment for her, he had for himself too. They were both to blame.

Still, when he looked at his children, it was hard to be angry.

Being born into the kind of world he was, he never thought he would have much control over his life anyway. But he always did fancy a wife he loved and children to adore.

At one point, he was trapped as a servant of the Dark Lord, thinking he would wind up dead or in prison forever… so keeping his fortune, his mother, and, winding up with two brilliant children was actually a fairly good outcome.

But it was still a struggle. He yearned to feel a soft touch. To be inside of a witch again. Any witch. He gazed longingly at the women serving his drinks in bars, or witches holding hands with their significant others on the street.

He wished he could have had that. Someone to share his life with. To go to bed with each night. To touch. To taste.

But he didn't. He had Hermione. A woman who married him only because she was knocked up with his children and recognised that she would never be Minister for Magic in this world (despite the modern times) as an unwed mother.

A woman who slept in a different room because she couldn't stand the man she married.

At times he didn't know whether to pity her in the way he pitied himself, or simply hate her for it.

* * *

 **Hermione**

Hermione watched Draco teaching Rose about broom safety and smiled. He was a rather good Dad. At least she had that. She had a good father for her children – and they mattered the most.

Scorpius watched with vague disinterest, never having much time for brooms and the like. She figured Draco must be terribly disappointed his son didn't share his interest – but if that was true, he didn't show it.

He seemed to cherish his time with Rose, who she knew already was going to grow up to be a Daddy's Girl.

Scorpius clung to her side in the cool crisp weather, looking down at his little puzzle book. He was already a few years brighter than his peers, a fact that Hermione was insanely proud of. She tried not to be smug, but Harry and Ginny's children were nowhere as smart and talented as her own.

Then again, she expected all parents felt that way about their kids.

Her career was on the rise, and the Malfoy family wealth, combined with the fact that Draco could stay home with the children, and, when he had business, his mother could take them, really helped.

She supposed that she hadn't done so badly in life. She had wonderful children who were loved by both parents. She never wanted for anything. Her career was fulfilling and growing.

There was no need to feel bitter about the fact that she wasn't in a love marriage. But knowing this objectively didn't change the fact that she was.

If only they had of been careful. If she had have taken a potion as Ginny suggested rather than thinking last minute charms would do the trick.

She never considered that she would get so bloody drunk it wouldn't occur to her. She never did things like that.

Then Draco had appeared, lonely and broken in the same ways she was. Gaunt. Sad. Still attractive in an otherworldly way.

She had suffered a moment of weakness. Fallen into bed with a smooth talking and attractive man who had no real interest in her.

The consequences were life changing.

Though she and Ron were not dating, the chances of it ever happening died that day. The chances of her meeting a nice wizard and falling in love, taking her time to build a career then having kids when the time suited her, were gone.

Taken away by Draco bloody Malfoy.

She supposed she shouldn't blame him. He was just as drunk and stupid as her. Blinded by some kind of ridiculous lust and excitement about sleeping with the enemy. Either of them could have performed the charm and didn't.

He had done the right thing by marrying her (although sometimes she wondered if it really was right). If he had of just been a bastard about it. Denied them even, she wouldn't have been put in this gilded cage. She wouldn't be a Malfoy wife. She wouldn't be sleeping in a separate room to her husband.

Hermione was lonely. She looked at what Harry and Ron had with their wives and it made her want to cry. To go over half a decade without intimacy. Without being kissed. Without being pleasured in the way every woman deserved to be. It had been hard.

At times she thought of leaving. Telling society to sod it, she would make it with the kids on their own.

But then she would look at how they were with Draco. How wonderful their lives were at the Manor…The joy on their faces when she and Draco put on a show for the kids, holding hands or pecking each other on the cheek. The warmth of a family.

She couldn't take them away from all of that. And she couldn't stand the idea of forcing Draco to be apart from them either. Not knowing how much he loved them.

When she was younger, she thought people who stayed together for the kids were ridiculous – but what this situation had told her was that life wasn't black and white.

It was far murkier than that.

* * *

 **Narcissa**

He hadn't taken it well. She had hoped that his time in prison had taught him that his ways were flawed. That what he had been carrying on with was wrong.

The world didn't crumble when the Dark Lord fell. If anything, things were better now.

She had (perhaps naïvely) thought that the joy of discovering he was a grandfather twice over to beautiful, healthy kids would be enough to sway him – especially given their family's long history of fertility issues.

It hadn't.

He was furious. Accused her of failing as a parent for allowing Draco to marry the "mudblood." That she should have forced the girl to terminate, and if she didn't, at least bribe her to stay away.

Narcissa was sick at the memory of it.

They had fought for hours, making little progress.

Eventually, he had agreed to dinner with the family. To anyone else, this may have seemed like progress or a victory, but Narcissa knew better.

She knew him better. He was likely changing his tactics. It bothered her that she didn't know what his new plan was – given blind rage has failed so spectacularly with her.

She was very nervous indeed.

* * *

 **Hermione**

Of course, he had rationalised what his father had done. How dangerous it was for her to sit and share a meal with him.

He was always in denial about his perfect father. A man who, on several occasions had tried to kill her. She noticed that even at his worst as a Death Eater, Draco had never wanted to kill her.

They'd fought for hours about it. She had no desire to put her children anywhere near the man.

Who knew what state he was in after an all-expenses paid stay at Azkaban anyway? The place sent people mad. Who knew how many marbles the man had left?

She supposed she shouldn't have expected more from her 'husband.' He never stood up for her when it came to the poor treatment she received from haughty purebloods about her breeding.

His method of coping was simply denial. Pretending it didn't happen. Pretending he couldn't see it.

She knew he was no fool. He just didn't care enough to say anything.

If it weren't for her children, she would have been on the other side of the world by now. Far away from all of them.

But here she was, staring into the blank eyes of Lucius Malfoy from the other side of the opulent Malfoy dinner table.

Hermione cleared her throat uneasily, and looked to the children, who seemed to know instinctively to behave.

Narcissa had dressed them formally for the occasion, which she thought was cute, but also resented. In a family home, she thought they should be comfortable. She didn't like the snobby 'formal dinner' stuff.

Still, they looked adorable. Her children were beautiful, and not in the way all parents think their children are beautiful. People openly stared at them on the street.

They had inherited their father's colouring. White blonde hair with striking grey eyes. But they had her skin tone and delicate features. In short, the best of both of their parents. They looked different. They were different.

Though she knew one shouldn't put too much stock on looks, she couldn't help but feel prideful about them.

She assumed Narcissa thought dressing them all up so much might help things with Lucius. Though it made Hermione feel put out, like they were ponies on show.

None the less, she had done it. She had done it for her husband, who she may not have been in love with, but had a strong comradery with none-the-less.

She had also done it for Narcissa, with whom she had become close in recent years.

She knew she missed her husband terribly and though she didn't understand how such a woman could love the likes of Lucius, she knew better than to question the intricacies of the human heart.

It was becoming increasingly clear that Lucius couldn't keep quiet anymore. He had already made several snotty remarks about herself and the children.

Hermione weren't sure how much longer she could take it.

She could see Draco was tense, but was unsurprised he wasn't standing up for their family against his own. Why change the habit of a lifetime?

From the corner of her eye she saw Narcissa put her head in her hands. Her heart truly went out to the woman.

She may have had to marry a Malfoy, but thank God it wasn't Lucius she was stuck with.

* * *

 **Narcissa**

How could she describe the feeling at dinner? If she had to, she would say it was like some kind of horrific accident, she couldn't look away from.

All she knew was that Hermione had the patience of a saint to continue to sit there and take it as she had. She picked up every barb he made towards her. Every disdainful look. After what they had subjected the girl to years ago in this very house, she thought it took some real strength of character for her to sit there without flinching.

What she didn't notice, having been too caught up with Hermione, was her son's blood boiling.

She didn't realise Draco was going to explode until it had already happened.

"How dare you speak to my WIFE like that!" he hissed, trying to avoid the children hearing.

Sensing things were about to become unsuitable for children, Narcissa summoned a house elf to remove them.

She noticed that Hermione gave them each a reassuring squeeze before Trixie took them away to play, away from the 'grown up talks' that were going on at the table.

"What do you care Draco?" spat Lucius, "You only married her because you got the stupid cow pregnant!"

She could tell Hermione wanted to say something, but she took one look at Draco and closed her mouth.

He had risen from his seat and was now glaring down at his father with fury written across his features. His face was positively contorted with rage.

"That may have been WHY we got married but it's not why we STAY married," yelled Draco.

His father merely snorted and crossed his arms, shooting Draco a disbelieving look.

"I could have divorced her. It would hurt her career more than mine. It would hurt her bank balance more than mine!" he continued to rant, "but guess what father? I am so SORRY to disappoint you, but I don't fucking want to divorce Hermione. You know why?" he asked coldly.

"Why don't you tell me then son, since you are so eager to shout in such a classless way," replied Lucius with disinterest.

Draco closed his eyes briefly, clearly trying to hold on to his near out of control temper.

Hermione remained silent, eyes fixed to Draco. Narcissa, an adept reader of people, saw curiosity there. She saw that this was new information to Hermione, that she was just as eager to hear what her husband had to say as Narcissa was.

"Because she has the same priorities as me. She would go to hell and back for Rose and Scorpius – already has. Had to marry an ex-fucking Death Eater with a Monster like you for a father. But it didn't matter. She makes the decision every day to stick by us. She puts herself last for them. Just like I do. We're the same. That's why I don't divorce Hermione…" he said firmly, his voice becoming softer towards the end, as if he was only just realising this for himself.

Hermione's eyes were wide and her cheeks bore a slight flush. She rose to stand by Draco, and gently tugged on his wrist, indicating that it was time to withdraw to their quarters.

"How touching Draco. Dumbledore would have been so proud," he said, narrowing his eyes to the point where Hermione's hand met Draco's wrist.

"Sod off, you pathetic old fool," said Draco, his tone low and menacing. "If I hear you speak to my wife like that again, or God forbid, either one of my children, I will curse you until you beg me for death. Only then will I spare you and put you in the family graveyard. No one would miss you anyway," he spat, pulling his wrist upwards to take Hermione by the hand and drag her from the room.

When they were gone, Narcissa turned to Lucius with tears in her eyes.

"How could you do that to your own son? Your own grandchildren?" she asked, beyond angry, she was positively wounded.

"Narcissa, they're below…." He began, before she raised her hand and cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it," she snapped, "you need to re-join us in the real world which has gotten over the ridiculous ideals spouted by your former Master – other wise you will have no son, no grandchildren AND NO WIFE," she snapped, finally the anger seeping into her blood.

Lucius watched with a slightly pained expression as she stood on her elegant heels and marched out of the room, her expensive black dress swirling behind her.

* * *

 **Hermione**

Draco said nothing as he continued to drag her by the hand towards their quarters. It was clear he wanted to get them both as far away from his father as possible.

She decided to say nothing as he led her, assuming some kind of discussion would take place when they reached the privacy of their living space.

When they reached the lounge room, Draco dropped her hand and began to pace up and down.

"Can you believe that man? Over half a decade in Azkaban and he's learned nothing! Can't be happy for his only son having a family. Can't even _feign_ respect for his son's wife. For his _own_ wife, for that matter," he rambled.

Hermione walked up and took his hand tenderly. This was more tender contact than they had experienced in a while and Draco looked somewhat shocked by her gesture.

She looked into his eyes and asked the question that had been on her mind since Draco's impassioned rant at the table. "Draco," she said quietly, "did you mean what you said?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"That you know you could divorce me… but don't want to?" she asked, wide eyed.

Realisation dawned on Draco's face, and with uncharacteristic tenderness, he took her other hand.

Now facing each other and connected by the hands, she felt closer to him than she had in a long time. Maybe ever.

"Yes, of course I did," he said earnestly, his eyes softening as he regarded her.

Hermione bit her lip slightly and looked up at him. It had been so long. So long since she had felt the kind of intimacy she felt humming around them now.

It was like a light-bulb went on.

Perhaps there was more to their marriage than their status in the wizarding community and their children. Perhaps he really did see things in her that he desired in a wife.

She was certainly attracted to the way he defended her so passionately.

Hermione believed every word he said when he threatened his father. And it wasn't for the twins. It was for her. It was her he was protecting.

She saw him gulp slightly, knowing he understood what she was telling him with her eyes.

"Don't go to your room tonight," she said quietly, running her thumbs along his wrists.

She saw many feelings across his usually unreadable face.

Nervousness, arousal, excitement, fear.

None the less, he pulled her into an embrace, lightly kissing her neck.

"Take me to bed then," he said into her ear.

* * *

 **Draco**

He couldn't believe it. Most of the time he thought he would never get a shag again – but his wife had invited him to her bed for the first time since he got her pregnant with the twins.

For the first time since they were married.

If he had have known that some good old-fashioned Malfoy possessiveness would get her between the sheets, he would have considered it sooner.

He supposed he did always have a desire to protect her, but she was such a strong witch, he seldom had to. But when his father started to speak to her as he did, Draco felt something snap inside of him.

How dare he?

She was beautiful. She was smart. She was an excellent mother. How dare his father reduce her to her blood? To imply she didn't belong in their home. It was _her_ fucking home. She was the wife he chose, circumstances aside.

He wouldn't tolerate disrespect to her from anyone, not even his own father – who he spent a great deal of his life fruitlessly trying to please.

Finally, he saw that he and Hermione weren't so different.

Perhaps they weren't in love – but they never really gave that a shot, did they?

They had both assumed the other didn't want to be there and let it frame all of their behaviours for years, without so much as thinking to discuss it.

She was still gorgeous. He would be kidding himself if he said he hadn't noticed over the years.

He'd fantasised about her deciding to climb into his shower one day, or surprising him in the study while the kids were asleep as he touched himself. He should have seen it as yearning, rather than necessity. He should have tried to woo her. He should have made an effort.

Instead, he assumed it was simply because he was sex starved, desperate, and she was there, but now he thought perhaps he had been attracted to her, and buried it.

An interesting thought.

Either way, he needed to turn his mind off to enjoy the experience of her giving herself over to him.

He had her stripped in no time, enjoying being reacquainted with her lovely figure. Even after childbirth, she was petite and in shape. Her breasts were now fuller and she wore a few silver scars around her hips and thighs from the twins – he suddenly recalled her swollen stomach with regret for not having got to touch it as he wanted to.

She was shy under his attentions, given their general lack of practice. He was nervous too, but better at hiding such things.

When he entered her, he met resistance from her body.

She looked up at him and flushed, turning her head to the side in embarrassment.

"Sorry, it's just been… so long," she said, by way of explanation.

Remembering something from the first night they came together, he leaned down and whispered in hear ear, causing her to arch her back and shudder. He remembered she loved that. Loved to be whispered to and touched there.

"What are you embarrassed about love?" he said, nipping her earlobe, "being faithful to me all this time, unsatisfied, when I should have been giving you this?"

She relaxed under him and he knew she had accepted his point. He hadn't been with a witch in that time either – and she was only so tense because it had been so long.

Hermione let out a low moan as Draco began to move within her, marvelling at how good she felt. Gods, why hadn't he tried to seduce her before this? It surely would have been a better use of all these years.

Memories of that night came flooding back to him. The things she had let him to do her. The filthy things he had whispered as she came undone around him. He suddenly couldn't wait to do them again.

They were married now, and, in theory, he had forever to experiment with her. To use her in every way he could think of, and to let her do the same to him.

"Are you going to show me what a good girl you are tonight?" he purred, thrusting hard to punctuate the question.

"Oh, God, yes," she said, squeezing her muscles in a way that drove him mad.

Draco let out a low grown and rolled them over so she was on top of him.

"Show me what a good wife you can be, _Hermione_ ," he challenged in a husky tone, marvelling at how her body looked as she began to ride him at her own pace.

She looked blissful as she threw her head back and smiled. Her hair was wild, as it always had been, and when she opened her eyes they were sparkling, as though she were alive for the first time in a long time.

"Mmmmmmm you feel so good," she said, leaning down to cover his mouth with hers. He groaned into her lips.

"We have lost time to make up for," he said seductively, "if you think I will allow you to walk straight tomorrow, you'd be wrong," he added.

Hermione let out a load moan at his words, clearly enjoying his threat.

Suddenly, it was as if his future went from black and white to colour. Happiness, and all sorts of other pleasures seemed to lurk around every corner.

* * *

 **Lucius**

He knew she meant it when she said she would leave. Narcissa loved him, he had no need to question that – but she loved her son and his family more.

He didn't want her to leave, but how could he admit to himself and everyone else he had been completely wrong, when he wasn't even sure that was the case?

Lucius knew very few muggles. For all he knew, Hermione was an anomaly. The one bright spark in a sea of non-magical people that were exactly as described to him by his Grandfather and Father?

Perhaps there was something to that. He didn't have to accept muggleborns per say, he simply needed to accept Hermione, and his grandchildren (who were half-bloods rather than muggleborns anyway).

He need not go down the rabbit hole of re-assessing everything he thought about blood purity – he only needed to reassess the girl.

Lucius has seen the protective flare in his son's eyes and knew that he would eradicate him from his life if he continued to criticise his wife. He saw so much of himself in Draco in the moment. The fierce protective urge he had.

He hadn't spoken much with Narcissa about the nature of the marriage and knew only what he was told. They had imbibed too much and fallen into bed at a post-war celebration, and Hermione conceived the twins. They got married to preserve the Malfoy name, aid Hermione's career aspirations and give legitimacy to the children.

Mudblood or not, Lucius had been relieved Draco had the good sense to make sure that he would not create the first bastard Malfoy children in recorded history. He was also relieved that in doing so, he had ensured himself a stake in their lives.

Truly, Lucius was proud that his son had the sense of honour to do the right thing, even though he knew from his snooping that he and Hermione kept separate bedrooms.

Lucius felt guilty that Draco had been able to put his prejudges aside and move on, when he had stubbornly held on to his – taking his entire family down a dark path.

He still agreed with the Dark Lord's principles on blood purity and was wary that muggles were not trustworthy – look at how witches and wizards who were caught have been treated throughout history? Thrown in lakes, set on fire and pressed to death.

It was a desire to preserve and protect his world that drew him into that path, and he was too far into it before he saw that Voldemort had other motives.

He had to concede that his release from Azkaban was a second chance, and one muggleborn witch in his family probably wasn't worth ruining it for.

Lucius could hear his wife's angry words echoing through his brain from their angry exchange about the dinner.

 _"The world has changed. Your ideas are outdated. It's been years since you lost the war… the wizarding world is absolutely bloody fine!" she had yelled._

Unable to argue with her point, Lucius had shrunk away.

Later that night they had agreed to work on things. It had been so long, and they had so much catching up to do. They needed to get to know each other again – and he conceded that he needed to change.

He decided that change wouldn't happen over night and perhaps never could on a large scale, he was set in his ways after all. But he would try his best to accept Hermione and her family and love his grandchildren to the best of his abilities.

She had told him that while she welcomed his decision, Draco had made it clear that he wasn't to come near Hermione or the children until he could be sure that he was serious and would not hurt them.

He conceded that this was reasonable, and agreed to start to earn back the trust of his wife and son.

* * *

 **Five Years Later**

 **Narcissa**

She could tell that Draco and Hermione were dying to get away. They had been planning this trip for a long time and could hardly wait to get each other alone in the Malfoy family holiday home in Greece.

It was beach front, secluded, and absolutely romantic. She remembered it fondly from her younger days with Lucius.

Things had changed when Lucius returned years ago – for the better. She had observed that Draco and Hermione appeared to turn a corner, accepting each other and giving their marriage the serious attention it deserved.

They also, quite clearly rediscovered some long buried physical chemistry. It wasn't long before they received the happy news that they were to be grandparents again, this time to a healthy baby boy named Hugo, who was now a rambunctious three year old.

She knew Lucius had been looking forward to having the grandchildren for two weeks over the summer as well. He was always champing at the bit to spend time with him, and they all adored him – especially Scorpius, who he seemed to develop a real affinity with.

It had taken some time before Draco had cautiously allowed Lucius back into his family's lives, but it had been worth it.

Hermione had forgiven him of course, but that was just her way. The Gryffindor amongst the Slytherins.

Lucius had confided in her that his life had become happier when he had stopped hating people – and this had been a revelation for him. He was happy to enjoy his wealth and his family, stepping back from politics and the still prejudiced social circles he once ruled.

He was far happier spending time with Narcissa, Draco and the rest of the family.

It warmed her heart to think about it. She felt like the man she married had come home, after so very much time away.

The children were practically hanging from their Grandfather as Hermione lectured them about behaving themselves. Draco silently rolled his eyes in amusement. They weren't going to behave themselves and they were going to be spoiled rotten by his parents – he knew as much.

She admired the children for a moment, taking in their striking features and strong magical presence. Muggle heritage had clearly done nothing to besmirch their bloodline.

"Have fun darling," said Narcissa, giving Hermione a peck on the cheek and a quick wink when the boys weren't looking. Hermione blushed furiously.

Narcissa returned her blush was a knowing look.

If Draco was anything like his father, Hermione was going to be in for a VERY nice few weeks away.

She saw Draco give her a cheeky squeeze as they held on to the portkey, ready for the pleasures that awaited them on the sun-soaked beaches of Greece.

"Ah, remember when we were that young?" asked Lucius fondly.

"Mmmmmmmmmm. I certainly remember our trips to Greece," she said, eyes sparkling

Lucius smirked and looked at her adoringly.

All of a sudden, he grabbed her hands and pulled her in for a quick, but powerful kiss.

"Gods, I hope these kids get to sleep early," he groaned, pulling himself away to play games with the young Malfoys.

He obviously decided to pick the highest energy games he could think of, wanting them thoroughly tired by bedtime so he and Narcissa wouldn't be disturbed as they, hopefully, re-enacted some of their younger days alone on the deserted beaches of the Greek Islands.

* * *

 **Okay, that's two family focused stories. I have some more requests I am working on and a few original bits too. You all are keeping me busy!**

 **That said, I have been very sick this year and unfortunately have had a relapse, back to the doctor tonight for more medication – it may slow me down.**

 **Still, keep the requests and reviews coming.**


	21. Laissez Les Bons Temps Rouler!

**Synopsis:** Disgraced at work (through no fault of her own) and furious at Harry, Hermione decides to follow a dream and head to Mardi Gras in New Orleans. She planned on drinks, sightseeing and debauchery. What she didn't plan on, was an unwanted babysitter in the form of Draco Malfoy.

 **Request:** by _EaGLes41574._ I have included it at the bottom of the story to avoid spoilers.

 **Notes:** A fantastic idea and a joy to write. I am glad so many of you enjoyed the story. I appreciate each review – especially those of you who take the time to comment on every story. I see you guys!

 **Challenge:** I want to do the whole 'Draco bribes Hermione into sleeping with him' trope in a future story. Looking for a premise from you guys. What could he bribe her with? It needs to be believable (with the scope of Dramione which is a bit out of character by nature) and it can't be so bad that it makes him irredeemable. Or perhaps Hermione does the bribing? Leave me some reviews! I know you're a creative bunch!

 **Disclaimers:** M for adult themes including bad language and sex. I don't own HP or profit from it.

* * *

 **Laissez Les Bons Temps Rouler (let the good times roll)**

* * *

Hermione narrowed her eyes and regarded the red-headed witch in front of her.

Ginny raised an eyebrow and looked at her expectantly.

"So…. How was the trip to New Orleans?" she finally asked.

Hermione snorted into her coffee and glared at Ginny again.

"First of all, I need to preface this by saying that your husband, is a _donkey's arse_ ," said Hermione coolly.

Now it was Ginny's turn to snort.

"Tell me something I don't know Hermione," she said, a wicked grin gracing her fair features. "But humour me, why is it this time?"

"First of all, if he hadn't stuck me with that inept partner for the assignment..." she began to rant.

"Harold?" asked Ginny.

"Yes Harold. Harold the complete fucking idiot," she continued, annoyed at the interruption.

"Then we never would have had that unfortunate incident with the potion…" continued Hermione.

"You mean blowing up the entire first floor of the Ministry…?" interjected Ginny.

Hermione gave her an icy glare and continued.

"Then, Harry had the gall to blame ME for not keeping a closer eye on the fool. The fool HE hired. The fool HE assigned to the case…the nerve of the prick," said Hermione, doing her best not to yell in the muggle café.

Ginny giggled and looked at her normally calm friend.

"Yes but, look on the Brightside – you FINALLY took your workaholic self on a holiday – to New Orleans for Mardi Gras of all places! It was on your… what's the thing the muggles say?" asked Ginny.

"Bucket list," replied Hermione.

"Yes! Bucket list. At least he essentially pushed you to do that," said Ginny.

Hermione groaned and closed her eyes.

"The trip is the worst part Ginny!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Worse than blowing up an entire floor of your workplace?" asked Ginny sceptically.

"So much worse," admitted Hermione.

Ginny gestured to the waiter for two more coffees and settled into the chair.

"I sense a story coming on," she said.

Hermione let out a long sigh and stared into her cup.

"It all started at the airport…" she began.

* * *

 **Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport,**

 **Jefferson Parish, Louisiana, United States**

Hermione was beginning to regret choosing a muggle hotel, but it had been on her dream to do this the muggle way for a long time. Being of muggle heritage, she had always heard her friends back home talking about how fun it would be to do, and she had always wanted to do it the way they did it.

But inability to use a portkey, or a floo to get to the hotel was certainly an unwelcome. Being Mardi Gras, what felt like every muggle tourist in the world was going through the airport and demanding use of airport shuttles and cabs.

Realising she never had any hope of getting a cab on her own, she decided to register for an airport shuttle, giving the clerk the name of her hotel and sitting down to wait.

"Granger, fancy seeing you here," said an all too familiar and unwelcome voice.

 _No, no, no, no, this can't be fucking happening!_ She thought darkly.

Looking up, she met the cool grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Two questions Malfoy," she said icily. "One, what the fuck are you doing in a muggle airport? And two, what are you doing waiting for a muggle shuttle bus?" she asked, clearly agitated.

Draco sat down on the seat next to her without being invited and flicked through a muggle newspaper while frowning.

"The pictures don't move… how very unimaginative of them," he remarked.

Hermione rolled her eyes angrily and crossed her arms.

While she conceded Malfoy was not the prejudiced arse he had been in his younger years, he was still smug, arrogant and rude. He was also her number one competitor for top of the department, although his chances of ousting her from her coveted number one spot had gone up considerably since the potion room debacle.

"I asked you something Malfoy, a polite person would reply," she said through gritted teeth. _Oh Gods_ , she hoped that he wasn't staying at her hotel.

Draco sighed and looked at her.

"Potter thought perhaps someone should check up on you… he thought perhaps you'd go off the deep end after the explosion," he said.

Hermione growled and looked down at her magazine. "Oh, he did, did he? Well, how about you toddle back to England and inform him that I am positively fucking fine," she snapped.

"I told him that's what you'd say. Not that I can blame you for being pissed after being partnered with that idiot. What's his name? Harrison? Harold?" he asked.

"Harold," said Hermione darkly.

"Yeah. Rumour has it, he only made it through training with leg up from that well-connected family of his. No surprise it ended in disaster. Even I was miffed on your behalf, given he took you down with him," said Malfoy.

Hermione's mouth opened and closed again.

In all the time she had known Malfoy he had never said anything even vaguely complimentary to her. He never sided with her at work. In fact, it was as though he deliberately did everything he could to needle her. Yet here he was, siding with her.

"Well, thank-you Malfoy. But regardless. I am a big girl, and I don't need Ministry appointed babysitting. I am on my holidays. So, if you'd, you know… go away… so I can get back to them," she said.

Draco rolled his eyes and looked at her. "Love to Granger, I hardly want to come to somewhere as, by all accounts, debauched as this, with an uptight prude like yourself, BUT it was given to me by our fearless leader, Saint Potter, as an official assignment, so now I am stuck staying in your shitty muggle hotel and riding in one of these, probably grossly unsafe, tin cans they call vans," he ranted.

Hermione did her best to glare a hole through his head.

"Plus, I heard there were heaps of tits at this thing," he added crassly.

Hermione dug her nails into her hands to keep from screaming.

First, Harry created the entire blow up at the Ministry, now he was encroaching on her personal life because he didn't trust her to go to another country alone. He was taking his protectiveness way too far with this. He had completely overstepped.

She would be requesting a transfer just as soon as she got back.

Drawn from her thoughts, Draco waved his hand in front of her face.

"Tits Granger, you know, those things women are supposed to have, though there's no recorded evidence of any on you," he said, clearly trying to get a rise out of her.

"Yes, well… have you not realised they're all muggle tits? Not the purebred magical variety you are so enthusiastic about," she said sweetly, as though educating a child.

Draco shrugged. "Tits are tits Granger, I don't discriminate."

She opened her mouth to respond when they got the call to board the bus.

Hermione glared at him as she walked past. At least she would have the joy of watching Draco Malfoy on semi public muggle public transit.

* * *

 **Coffee Shop, Muggle London**

Hermione took a break from her story to let Ginny finish her laughing fit.

"You're telling me Harry sent MALFOY to watch over YOU in New Orleans?" she asked, now red in the face from her own giggles.

"Did he not tell you?" snapped Hermione.

"No Hermione, he didn't. IF he did, I would have told him what a barmy idea it was. He's lucky they're not two Aurors short because the two of you killed each other there!" she chuckled.

Hermione gave her a stony gaze before returning her attentions to her fresh coffee.

"So now I am stuck in another country, on my dream trip, with the man of my nightmares – all of this caused by Harry.

Honestly, I found myself wishing he wasn't the boy-who-lived-at-times," continued Hermione.

She knew Ginny wouldn't take it personally. Ginny knew what an idiot her husband could be at times. She also knew the bond the Trio had, and whilst Hermione meant it in the moment, her anger would pass.

They all loved each other.

Plus, it was probably the best story she had heard in years. Harry had clearly set them up for an explosion bigger than the Ministry lab debacle.

"So, what happened when you got to the hotel then?" asked Ginny.

Groaning again, Hermione made eye contact with her friend.

"So, we arrive at this charming hotel in the French Quarter, the ambience was wonderful, save the _ferret_ ," she began.

Ginny surpressed a giggle and gestured for her to continue.

* * *

 **Place d'Armes Hotel**

 **St Ann, New Orleans, Louisiana**

Her worst fears were confirmed when she discovered they had been roomed next to each other, sharing a balcony.

Hermione groaned, and pressed her fingers into the bridge of her nose.

 _Relax Hermione, don't let him ruin this for you_ , she told herself as she angrily unpacked her belongings.

It was around this time, a plot crept into her mind. She would unpack as quickly as she could, have a quick shower, change, pop some makeup on and simply sneak out without Draco's notice.

She was such a rule follower generally, that she figured he would assume that since it was his assignment to watch her, she would at least check in before she went down to Bourbon Street.

 _Ha, checkmate Malfoy_ , she thought darkly, slipping on her strappy gold shoes and a flattering sundress.

She had felt exceedingly pleased with herself when she crept by his window unnoticed and made it down the rickety, heritage stairs to the courtyard where she scurried away like some kind of mistress escaping a tryst when an unexpected wife returned home.

She had to admit, it was exhilarating. Perhaps annoying Malfoy would actually add to the trip?

Hermione smiled smugly as she joined the heaving crowd on Bourbon Street, knowing full well there were far too many people about for Malfoy to stand a chance of catching her.

Her first point of call was _Tropical Isle_ for a classic _Hand Grenade_ drink, resolving she would switch a less menacing drink after that one – lest she wind up topless on a bar somewhere.

* * *

 **A brief Interlude into the Mind of Draco Malfoy**

He couldn't believe it; the bint had actually escaped without his notice.

Run off to do God knows what on Bourbon Street with a bunch of sweaty, lecherous muggles. Why that bothered him, he wasn't sure – but he told himself it was because she had undermined his mission.

He had done extensive research on the place when Potter gave him the babysitting mission (not to mention what he already knew) and found that although it was rich in history and culture, it had a significant and dangerous underbelly.

For him, it made the place appeal more – but he was concerned about someone so open and friendly as Granger out there, drunk off her arse, collecting beads from pushy muggle men. That was precisely what Potter had sent him to defuse.

Apparently, little miss perfect had quite the wild side (according to Potter) – and he thought the stress from the Potions Incident might push her to take a few too many risks. Aside from being his best friend, she was one of the Ministry's best assets, and he wasn't willing to take the risk on either front. Potter was worried that if she were recognised, someone may use her drunken state and lowered inhibitions to get access to her for reasons even more untoward than a tryst.

Potter hadn't taken it too kindly when Malfoy had suggested that all of this could have been avoided, had he not assigned Granger incompetent wankers for partners, and she might not whip herself into quite a state.

After that, Draco had simply smiled smugly and sauntered out, enjoying the fact that he had left Potter speechless.

As for Granger, Draco knew enough to know he would never find her on the street. It was too busy, and she would be avoiding magic for fear of detection.

He had two choices. Join the party or stake out her room.

The irresponsible side of him was edging towards joining the party, since Granger clearly didn't want to be found anyway.

She was a brilliant witch, if she wanted to go under the radar, she would. It would be a challenge, even for him to find her.

On the other hand, the rational side of his brain reminded him that he was working and the prudent thing would be to stake out the door of her room, making sure she didn't bring anyone untoward home. Though, he struggled to imagine her doing such a thing.

Anonymous sex wasn't an idea that most anyone would associate with Hermione Granger, but Potter had assured him it was a distinct possibility. Especially when she was stressed, angry, and looking for an outlet.

Draco could certainly sympathise with those motivations, having bedded many witches over the years for similar reasons. It just made him uncomfortable to think that he and Hermione Granger might have that in common.

Sighing, he took a seat on the porch, enjoying the night air as he used a disillusionment charm to mask his presence.

Now all he needed to do, was wait.

* * *

 **Café, Muggle London**

"So… what happened next?" asked Ginny, sipping the drink she had just ordered.

"Well, I was out on Bourbon Street dancing and I met this great group of people. They realised I was alone so invited me to join them. They were a few years younger than me but really nice," began Hermione.

"Muggles I assume?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, muggles," answered Hermione.

"So, there was this one guy, David, who I started to chat to and we really hit it off… anyway, one too many _hurricanes_ later and I was dragging him up the stairs to my room," said Hermione, flushing slightly.

"Ohhhhhh, tell me more," said Ginny, stroking the side of her glass suggestively.

"Honestly Ginny, you need to get out more!" joked Hermione.

Ginny huffed. "Well you know I've only ever had Harry, and he's been working almost as much as you lately!"

"Well, you know I don't care for Harry right now," replied Hermione darkly, sipping her drink.

"So… you get him home... and then what?" asked Ginny, wide eyed and ready for gossip.

* * *

 **Another brief interlude into the mind of Draco Malfoy**

It had been hours and he had considered simply going back into his room and going to bed. If the silly bint got herself hexed down an alleyway, how was that his problem?

Sure, he had been sent to guard her, but she was an Auror. Perfectly capable of looking after herself, and perfectly capable of evading him as and when she felt like it.

Potter had been stupid to think she would comply with anyone sent to shadow her holiday, let alone him.

He was just about to get up from his seat when he heard giggling from the stairs. He strained to hear if it was Granger or not, unfamiliar with such a sound coming from her usually serious body.

His question was answered shortly after when Hermione stumbled (clearly shit arse drunk) up the stairs with an equally drunk, younger looking muggle man.

He noticed that she was wearing a pretty yellow dress with blue flowers which was just the right length to show of her tanned and toned legs but not so short as to look tacky.

It was cut in a flattering 'V' shape across her bust, which accentuated assets he never would have guessed the little book worm had.

He barely had time to appreciate her assets however, when the muggle boy had her pressed against the wall with his face in them. Hermione groaned and pressed her chest into him, and Draco suddenly felt very uncomfortable, and also hot around the collar.

The idea that what he was seeing was making him hot under the collar rather than wretch (as it rightly should have) only added to his discomfort.

Hermione giggled again and turned to fumble her room key in the door. The young muggle pressed himself behind her and he saw Hermione smirk and press her behind back into him.

 _Merlin._ It really was hot out there. He suddenly felt like he needed a bucket of ice water over his body and didn't quite know why. It's not like he hadn't seen this kind of thing on stakeouts before.

Granger, apparently brightest witch of the age (though not acting like it), finally managed to operate the room key and fell in the door with the young muggle following after.

When the door shut behind them, Draco had a decision to make.

He could either assume his instinct was correct, that the muggle was a harmless, drunk man having consensual sex with Granger (weird, but not untoward) and go inside, have some whiskey and go to bed.

Or, he could do what he knew Potter would want, and stake out the room in case his first instinct was incorrect, and the guy was actually a Dark Wizard set to hex her into oblivion or ransom her to the Ministry.

He sighed quietly, knowing that the answer was to do his job properly.

The light was on in the room, but due to the thick netting of the curtains, he could only make out the silhouettes of Granger and her gentleman caller.

Draco felt like an absolute pervert as he watched the scene unfold. Honestly, he was cursing Potter as much as Hermione clearly was, for putting him in this position.

He pulled at the collar of his shirt as he watched her silhouette, seated on the man. He could make out her petite waist and shapely behind, while her breasts fell in teardrops that bounced as she moved up and down on whatever his name was.

After a while, they moved, and Draco seemed to lose control as he leaned in to watch their shadows again, as the man tipped Granger onto her knees and took her from behind. Once again, the tantalising vision of the silhouette of her body was doing strange things to Draco.

He had been outside all night. Perhaps he was dehydrated or overtired, and that's why he was reacting this way? At this point, he knew he should probably leave – surely, if this was a wizard planning an attack he would have done so by now.

But then again, there was a time when Draco himself was a dark wizard – and if he had a mission that looked like Hermione, he probably would have enjoyed the spoils before making his move as well.

He watched their shadows shag in a multitude of positions, each one tantalising him, making him wish he could see what she looked like contorted in that way – not just her teasing silhouette.

 _Gods, that was it._ Tomorrow night he was going to go out and shag the first good looking muggle he could get his hands on.

Fuck Potter and this mission, Granger was clearly a big girl, capable of looking after herself.

He frowned as he watched the finale, Hermione on her knees in front of the muggle.

The shadows didn't give away the full picture, but he knew what they were doing. He was finishing on her chest. And Granger was on her knees gagging for it.

 _Jesus bloody Merlin fucking Christ_ , he mumbled to himself as he crept back into his room – resolving to block the entire thing from his mind.

How was he meant to look her in the eye with a straight face after that?

* * *

 **Café, Muggle London**

"All over you hey?" said Ginny, raising an eyebrow. "It's been a while since Harry and I did that."

"Urgh, gross Ginny!" said Hermione, making the gesture of putting her fingers down her throat.

"Oh, come off it Hermione, you told me about you and that muggle!" exclaimed Ginny.

"But you don't know him!" retorted Hermione.

"Yes, and what a shame that is!" replied Ginny.

Hermione laughed with her friend before Ginny's face turned serious again.

"So far, the trip sounds great. You've avoided Malfoy and got a wild New Orleans shag with some American muggle… but earlier you said it was worse than the potions lab incident… so I have to ask... what happens next?" said Ginny.

Hermione sighed, and looked out the window.

* * *

 **Place d'Armes Hotel**

 **St Ann, New Orleans, Louisiana**

"What the fuck time do you call this then Granger?" asked Draco, answering his door and rubbing sleep from his eyes.

She had never seen him look anything short of suave and put together, so his dishevelled look instantly improved her already cheery mood.

Draco's eyes briefly combed her body and hovered a moment over her chest, then he made a point of focusing on her face.

She wondered why it was he was looking at her chest, given it was covered by her shirt, but the thought left her mind as the grouchy Draco Malfoy continued to complain.

"You're meant to be on holiday, why the hell aren't you in bed? Especially after running off to do God knows what last night. I trust you won't be telling Potter about that?" he said, glaring at her.

"Your failure to watch me can be our little secret Malfoy," she said cheerily, holding on to her map of the French Quarter.

"Granger, why are you dressed and holding a map as though you're about to go on some kind of adventure?" asked Draco, pushing the door open and walking back into the room, allowing her access.

She walked in and flopped down into an armchair.

"First of all, it's not an ungodly hour, its 10 am, a completely reasonable hour for those of us who don't still sleep like they're teenagers," she said haughtily, causing Draco to shoot her a glare.

"Secondly, I am dressed like this and holding a map because I came here to actually see and do things. I am going to start with a beignet from _Café du Monde_ ," she said brightly.

"And you're telling me this why?" he asked.

"Well one, because you're meant to be watching over me. Now, I am more than happy to lie and say you did, even though you didn't, and enjoy the freedom of my trip. But, if we do that, you'll need something to tell Harry that lines up with my story about the trip," she informed him.

Draco sighed. "True," he conceded.

"Plus, I thought you might actually like to come. You have a sweet tooth, right?" she asked, eyes sparkling.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"I'm an Auror Draco, and I've known you since we were children. I notice things," she said matter-of-factly.

Draco smirked slightly and pulled some clothes from his suitcase.

"Alright, give me fifteen minutes to shower and change," he said, ushering her out of the room.

"Oh, so you're coming?" asked Hermione, somewhat pleased that she might have some company. Even if it was mediocre company.

* * *

 **Café du Monde**

 **Decatur Street, New Orleans, Louisiana**

"Merlin, this is good. You're telling me, muggles make this without any magic?" asked Draco, wide eyed as he bit into his third beignet.

"No magic," she confirmed, biting into hers and trying not too get icing sugar all over her face and nose.

They had been lucky to get a table, and were now enjoying their coffees and sweet treats while they reclined and watched the colourful French Quarter characters.

"Do you like it here?" asked Draco suddenly.

"Oh, yes, yes I do," replied Hermione, shocked he would even care to ask.

"Is it as you dreamed it would be, or is it different?" he asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"It's mostly like I dreamed it," she said wistfully, "but I always wished I could come with my friends from back home," she added.

"Why didn't you?" asked Draco, seeming to be either genuinely interested or feigning it well.

"Well… they went a few years after the conclusion of the war. I was still recovering and helping the others to rebuild. Obviously, Ron had lost a brother, Harry had lost so much… my parents were… well their memories were a challenge to restore… Plus I still had _mudblood_ etched into my arm. It took a while to get a spell to remove that… so… it just wasn't the time for me," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry about that Granger. It can be a shame to have to let go of dreams. But at least you're here now," he said, with uncharacteristic sincerity.

"Yes," she conceded, "and the place itself is as I dreamed it. Like something from a Fairy Tale."

"Kind of like a Dark Fairy Tale though… like the original ones," added Draco.

"Yes, like it might enchant you or hurt you, and you're not sure which," she said, nodding enthusiastically.

"Hit the nail on the head there, Granger," he remarked as he watched a painter go by carrying a precarious load of art.

* * *

 **Café, Muggle London**

"Forgive me Hermione, but what's the problem? You always wanted to go with friends but couldn't. Now you've got a wizard with you who knows your world, likes the place, and although it's Draco, is being friendly… seems like you fell on your feet," said Ginny.

Hermione let out a sigh. "We got along TOO well Ginny. Don't forget, this is Draco Malfoy we are talking about. A wizard one should not trust as far as one can kick!"

Ginny smiled challengingly at Hermione.

"I think I see where this is going… getting along 'too well?' _my my my,_ you have been a bad witch Hermione," giggled Ginny.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked down, flushing slightly. Ginny was always one to predict and spoil endings.

"So, the café was just the beginning. It turned out, we had an interest in doing many of the same things. We saw plantation houses, went on ghost tours, graveyard tours, voodoo shops and of course, we drank, loads," said Hermione, looking out the window again.

"I still don't see the problem," said Ginny.

"I'm getting too it," grumbled Hermione.

* * *

 **Bourbon Street**

 **French Quarter, New Orleans**

Hermione looked down and smiled. She had countless layers of colourful beads around her neck which covered her casual grey singlet top which she had tucked into her denim shorts.

Draco had gone to get them some more cocktails, though at this point both of them were a bit sloshed and should probably have slowed down.

None the less, she felt quite content. She never expected to end up having such a good time with her childhood bully and the usually overly arrogant prat Draco Malfoy – but she was. The trip had actually been rather magical.

She'd got her naughtiness in with the young American man on the first night and had enjoyed the sightseeing and historical tales of New Orleans with Draco in the following days. That, and she had eaten her weight in delicious foods.

Draco had even conceded that muggles did food better than the wizarding world, something she knew his parents would have his head for.

She had to concede that perhaps there was more to the blonde than expected, a prospect that intrigued and disturbed her in equal parts.

Hermione's world was neat and organised. There was good. There was bad. There was prejudiced and open minded. It was hard for her to accept that Malfoy could be so many things at once.

Both a pompous arse, and the kind of caring companion that would notice when you were struggling to carry something and take your handbag to help, without asking.

The kind of wizard to mock you mercilessly, but then notice when your drink was getting low, and refresh it without checking on the contents, because he had noticed what you were drinking anyway.

He was beginning to confuse her, and to Hermione, that was bothersome. But she had promised herself a trip where she let go and truly got into the spirit of things – so she shrugged it off and took the drink the handsome man was now offering her.

"So, Granger, I would just love to know HOW you attained so very many beads before I got here," he said, shouting slightly over the music and wagging his eyebrow.

If Hermione was soberer, she may have blushed at what he was implying. But as she was presently sloshed, she simply smirked and shrugged.

Draco laughed and pulled her closer to speak directly into her ear. "You know Granger, you are much more fun in New Orleans – why aren't you like this in England?"

Hermione frowned at him and took a large sip of her drink.

"Perhaps I am like this around people who treat me properly," she yelled, pulling him into her side so she could yell into his ear as he had hers.

Draco regarded her thoughtfully then pulled her into him. "Want to get out of here and go for a walk? I can't hear myself think!" he yelled.

"Okay, just let me finish my drink then," replied Hermione.

She held one finger up while she began to swallow the delicious cocktail as quickly as she could while Draco did the same with his. Of course, he finished first, _bastard._

* * *

 **French Quarter**

 **New Orleans, Louisiana**

"Voodoo psychic," read Draco, scowling at the shady looking entry they had discovered down a small and winding pathway.

"Why the face?" asked Hermione, sipping the _Hand Grenade_ she bought during the walk. She really did need to lay off these, they went down entirely too well for something so alcoholic.

"I'm getting visions of professor Trelawny and all that wank," said Draco, turning to her. "Can't we just keep drinking, maybe go watch those muggles dancing again?" he asked hopefully.

"Don't be such a misery guts. It'll be fun!" said Hermione, grabbing him by the hand and dragging him closer to the entry.

"Unhand me woman!" he joked, putting up no fight.

Hermione paused a moment. Was he flirting with her? It kind of seemed like he was flirting with her. Then she reminded herself she was being ridiculous, she'd seen the women he dated. There was no way he had turned his attentions to her.

He was just drunk and having a good time. It was probably just the first time she had seen him be friendly. That's what it was.

Hermione pouted and gestured to the entry.

"Alright, let's go in then," he said, sighing theatrically and guiding her in the door.

The loud jangle of the bells clattered as they entered the store, which was eerily quiet and empty. Draco instantly felt a chill creep up his spine.

Instinctively, he reached for Hermione's wrist. "Granger I think we should…" he began, before being interrupted by a striking older woman.

Her skin was radiant ebony and she was dressed in brightly coloured fabrics which appeared to jump from her at all angles.

Draco still had a firm hold of Hermione's wrist as she appeared to evaluate them, then smile wolfishly.

"Ah, a witch and a wizard I see," she said, almost to herself.

Draco and Hermione both immediately reached for their wands, causing the woman to chuckle and make a nonchalant hand gesture.

"Don't worry, only light, well intentioned magic is practiced here – although with blood abilities like yours, I would keep your wits about you. Particularly you," she said, turning to Malfoy, "your blood, for it's purity and pedigree, would be worth a great deal for more nefarious spells."

Hermione's eyes widened a little, panicked by the idea that someone might want to take Malfoy for such a reason.

"There are many vampires on the streets of New Orleans, you know," she said darkly, "they come in many forms," she warned.

By this time, Hermione was deeply uncomfortable. Visions of Draco being drained of his blood in some back alley making her feel ill.

"Come, sit, let me tell you about yourselves," said the woman, gesturing to a small table and chairs in the corner. It was decorated with an assortment of candles, burnt to various levels.

Hermione and Draco exchanged a look, seemingly deciding to take a seat. Though Hermione sensed that Draco, like her, didn't quite trust the woman when she said she only practiced in the light.

The woman continued to look at them, as though she was peeling back their skin with her eyes. Hermione felt Draco's hand brush hers lightly under the table, as if to remind her that he was there, and alert to what was going on.

"I see lust between the two of you, imminent," said the woman, eyes sparkling. "The carnal pleasures of the flesh."

Hermione felt herself flush immediately at her provocative words. Draco turned his head slightly and smirked at her, chucking darkly.

She opened her mouth to protest, but the woman silenced her with her hand. "Don't interrupt darling. I know you're apprehensive. But think of this – When have you ever felt indifferent to this man? I see rage. I see dislike. I see distrust. I see moments of pity. But you have always had strong feelings about him. This is not a man you can be ambivalent about my dear – and that's because the universe has bigger plans for you both," she lectured.

Draco stayed silent, enjoying the look on Hermione's face. Hermione knew that although the woman seemed convincing, she and Draco never had much time for divination. Why should voodoo psychics be any different?

"And you, young man," she said, turning her attention to Draco, who had previously been enjoying Hermione's embarrassment. "You saw something you shouldn't have, and now you can't feel the same about her," she said. This time it was Draco's turn to blush.

"It's like a tap, you can't switch it off now that you know. Now that you've thought about it," she said, raising a knowing eyebrow at the blonde wizard.

Hermione turned her head and regarded Draco with suspicion. What the bloody hell was she on about? Merlin, this was a bad idea. She should have listened to Draco back at the door.

"The light and the shape, of her, will haunt you until you know for yourself," said the woman.

Draco blanched, looking as though he didn't believe her at all. Hermione was deeply uncomfortable with how unsettled she was making them both feel – whether there was truth to her words or not.

"Let me help you both on the right path," she said suddenly, pulling a box from a drawer in the table.

"Oh no…" began Hermione.

"Hush, my girl. Trust that I know what is best for you. You need only succumb to what has been inside of you all along," she said softly, grabbing a handful of some kind of powder from the box.

"You need to see the path, and the Voodoo Godess Erzulie will help you on that path!" she exclaimed, blowing the powder into their faces. She then handed them each a small doll, suggesting they keep it close.

* * *

 **French Quarter**

 **New Orleans**

As they walked home, Hermione felt the urge to throw the doll into the garbage, but felt a stronger force inside her asking her not to.

She also felt like if she looked at Draco, she might catch fire. She noticed from her periphery, he appeared to be avoiding making eye contact with her as well.

When they got back to the hotel, she finally dared look at him. Suddenly, she felt an intense desire to run her hands through his hair – and couldn't think of a single reason not to.

Tentatively, she reached up and began to run her fingers from his fringe, past his ear and to the nape of his neck.

Draco looked at her, as though entranced by what she was doing.

Hermione felt as though any impulse she had regarding the handsome wizard, she would just follow in that moment. She was unable to argue with her desires, and her desire was to pull him into her hotel room by his belt.

So, she did.

* * *

 **A final interlude into the mind of Draco Malfoy**

He had no idea what was going in. It was as though Hermione had no impulse control. The way she touched him was so…. So not the way he would expect her to touch him.

But a voice inside of him told him to follow her, wherever she went and whatever she did. In truth, he suspected he had as little control as her.

He felt the magic and wanted to fight it, he'd been fighting it, a tolerance for unwanted magic built up in him as a young Death Eater. But he failed to think of a reason to fight it.

Ever since that night he had thought about her that way. Every time he took a photo of her in her little muggle dresses posing with some landmark, he thought about having her against it. Every night he had been thinking about taking her into his room and doing what that muggle had done.

And worse.

Now here she was, dragging him into her room by his pants… why would he fight it? Even if he wasn't entirely in control of himself, the game had been rigged in his favour.

So, with that, he gave himself over to it. Giving it permission to do what it would with him.

Things were hazy from there. He wasn't clear on who undressed who, but before he knew what was happening, he was inside of her as she writhed beneath him, begging him not to stop, begging him for more.

He marvelled at the softness of her skin and the texture of her hair. The feeling of her breasts in his hands.

The scent of her neck made him want to bite her, so he did, causing her to gasp and arch her back more.

It was animalistic, uncontrolled and filled with an intense passion that would have scared him if he could think straight – and if he didn't like it so much.

When he spilled his seed into her for the first time, his only thought was how he was going to do it the next time, and the time after that.

* * *

 **Place d'Armes Hotel**

 **St Ann, New Orleans**

Hermione opened her eyes, confusion giving way to embarrassment as she recalled the night before and the things she had let Draco to do her all over her hotel room.

She looked around, realising she was going to have to do some serious wand work to fix the damage and avoid a pricy bill. Even the bathroom mirror had been smashed in the carnage.

Moving to stretch, she realised every part of her body was sore, especially between her thighs, which was aching.

"Oh Merlin," she mumbled, closing and opening her eyes again.

She felt more in control of herself now, but she still didn't regret what happened. The psychic had been right. She had many feelings for Draco Malfoy, most of them not good – but all of them strong. Spending time together there had changed things, and she couldn't deny that anymore.

There had clearly been a passion simmering between them, and the magic only tapped into what was there.

She smiled when she thought about the sweet nothings he had whispered to her before they drifted to sleep, finally exhausted by the nights activities.

He had told her how beautiful she was, how amazing she felt, how much he couldn't wait to wake up and do it again. He told her he wasn't going to let her go now he had her.

He told her that she was his. And in that moment, she truly wanted to be. When she drifted to sleep, she had even dreamed of him.

But her smile soon faded when she turned over, to find the bed empty and cold.

* * *

 **Café, Muggle London**

"HE JUST LEFT!?" Ginny all but shouted, drawing attention from the other diners in the café.

"Shhhh," hissed Hermione, "yes, he just left."

"That arrogant, pompous, no-good, low-down, piece of absolute Hippogriff shite," spat Ginny.

"So, now you know. I blew up the potions lab at work…" she began.

"Well, Harold blew it up, you were just there," reasoned Ginny.

"Thank you, yes," said Hermione, "I am part blamed for blowing up the potions lab at work, my supposed friend who caused that trouble, also sent a fucking babysitter on holiday with me, WHICH, by the way, he never would have done to a male Auror or friend… on top of that, it's MALFOY that he sends, knowing we can't stand each other and he will rain on my parade…" she ranted.

Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Then, Draco-bloody-Malfoy, somehow… fools me into thinking he's not actually terrible and I wind up in bed with him under some kind of… voodoo love-sex-spell-thing… only to be abandoned in the morning like his regular weekend floozies!" she said, pulling at her wild hair.

"So, now I need to transfer departments because my boss is a git, AND I have to work with a man who has done things to me I wouldn't dare even repeat!" ranted Hermione.

"Did you see him again?" asked Ginny, resisting the urge to ask about things Hermione dare not repeat.

"No. I was so angry I fixed the hotel room, packed my things and bloody left!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I can't blame you," said Ginny, "I wish I had something I could help you with but… I don't think I can… I'm sorry about what Malfoy did… I know men have a habit of…" said Ginny softly.

"I know," said Hermione, taking her friend's hand and looking at her sadly.

It wasn't the first time a man had toyed with her feelings. They were always infatuated by her until they had her – then she was just hard work to them. Much easier to go for a simple witch. A Lavender Brown or Pansy Parkinson type.

Plus, it was Draco. His reputation preceded him. Her week with him and sex under the influence of powerful magic shouldn't have changed her expectations of him. It was her fault for thinking it was different. He was different.

"I'll talk to Harry about the Harold thing… and suggest he move you elsewhere in the department… I can also suggest he move you away from Malfoy as well… without giving away that it's because of… well you know… the shagging," said Ginny, conspiratorially.

"You're a good friend Ginny Weasley," said Hermione.

"And a devious, lying wife!" added Ginny, with a wink.

* * *

 **The Home of Ginny and Harry Potter**

 **Undisclosed Location, Wizarding London**

"I can't believe what you did to Hermione," said Ginny angrily, crossing her arms.

Harry seemed guilty, holding on to his mug of tea, looking like he might flee the scene at any moment.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have had her look after Harold… it's just she's so good at being bossy and calling all the shots I thought she would be the only one who could handle him!" he said, defending himself.

"Rewarding your best staff member with babysitting the worst one? Sounds like a great way to retain staff!" she said sarcastically.

"Well... I may see some flaws in my logic now… plus, the repair bill on the potions lab was a fairly good punishment for me…" said Harry.

"And what about sending bloody Malfoy to babysit her? First of all, you never would have done that to Ron – and he's a friend and a major asset to the department. It was sexist and it was wrong. Not to mention, of all people, you sent Malfoy!" she ranted.

"Yes, well…" he said, backing towards the wall as his irate wife approached.

"There was SOME method to that madness," said Harry, with as much pride as he could muster.

"And what might that be?" asked Ginny, tapping her foot and looking at her husband expectantly.

"Well, I saw him reading a book about New Orleans once and asked him about it. He said the culture and history were really interesting and if he was ever going to take a muggle holiday, and he wasn't saying he was going to, he would go there… so when Hermione said that's where she was going and it was her dream destination and so on, I thought… _why not choose Malfoy?_ Maybe they would actually get along, bonding over boring, historical book things," he rambled, "THEN, I could pair them on assignments without them killing each other because they had bonded over old buildings and such," he finished.

Ginny began to laugh hysterically, wiping tears from her eyes at her husband's simultaneous genius and stupidity. Not to mention, his complete fucking obliviousness to human sexuality. It's a good thing she loved the guy because he was thick as a plank at times.

Harry looked at her as though she had gone stark raving mad as she walked towards the kitchen mumbling " _bonded_ ," and giggled more.

* * *

 **Hermione Granger's Flat**

 **Undisclosed Location, Muggle London**

Hermione sighed as she walked up the stairs to her flat in Muggle London. At least living here, no one from her world would disturb her.

She felt better having confided in Ginny, and knew the red-headed witch would try to ease her work situation.

With any luck, she could get a transfer before she was due back at work and get the distance she needed from Harry while she calmed down, and, she'd preferably never see Draco Malfoy again.

She cursed herself for thinking of the Devil when she rounded the corner and saw Draco, handsome as ever, leaning against her apartment door, staring into space.

"Malfoy?" asked Hermione, unsure why he would make such a stealthy getaway from her hotel, only to turn up at her apartment a few days later.

"Yes, how observant of you Granger, always were a smart one, weren't you?" he said smarmily, throwing her a brilliant smile.

Hermione grunted and pushed past him to put her key in the door. She ignored the electricity she felt when her arm scraped by his.

Draco, overlooking her mood and began to talk again.

"It took me a while to figure out what the voodoo woman did. I assume you thought I left?" he asked.

"That's because you did," she replied.

"I was never there, love," said Draco, smirking as though he knew a secret she didn't.

Unable to mask her curiosity, she gave him an impatient look.

"Explain," she hissed. She wanted to hex him, but didn't think her neighbours would appreciate it.

"It was a dream Granger. That Voodoo woman bloody drugged us. We managed to get ourselves back to our rooms and that's where it really took hold," he said, pushing past her into the apartment as she released the door.

"Oh yes, won't you come in Draco?" she asked sarcastically following him in.

"Don't mind if I do, so _hospitable_ of you," he said, in a tone that her body reacted to in a most unwanted way. Her knickers were damp the moment he emphasised the word, 'hospitable.'

As if he knew, he raised his eyebrows and continued.

"It induced a shared, dream-like space where we could express our every desire and luxuriate in each other. It was extremely realistic, as you know, given you woke up and thought it actually happened," he said.

"How could I not know?" asked Hermione, disturbed. "And why would you, for that matter?"

"When I was younger and I was ah…apprenticed to the Dark Lord," he said uneasily, his usual arrogance completely missing from his tone, "they made me try to withstand unwanted spells, of all kinds, I built up quite the tolerance… not that it was… without pain," he said darkly, looking at his shoes.

"Draco… I'm sorry," she began, feeling sympathy for him. He was only a kid when they did these things to him.

"Don't worry about it Granger. Anyway, I felt it happening, even at the shop… but I kind of wanted it to so I… went somewhat willingly into it," he admitted.

"You… what?" she asked, confused.

"I didn't know what 'it' was exactly, I just knew it was leading to something pleasurable with you so I just ah… let my walls down," he said, somewhat shyly.

"Oh…" was all Hermione could say.

"I didn't come out of it quick enough… I expect fighting it at first took enough out of me I was knocked out a bit longer than you… when I got to your room… there was no sign of you. I figured you either freaked out and ran away, or thought I just left," he said.

"So, we never did those things?" she asked, somewhat disappointed.

"Well… we did, and we didn't" he said, sensing her disappointment, "it's old magic."

Once again, "oh," was all she could come up with.

"But don't worry, we're going to Granger. It's like that crazy old bint said. For me anyway, I only needed to be shown," he said, pulling some Mardi Gras beads from his pocket.

"What are they for?" she asked, eyeing them apprehensively and fighting the urge to touch him again.

"I can't dream of anything but you in these and nothing else," he said, eyes darkening.

Hermione felt a warmth in her lower half, familiar from the dream.

"You're sure?" she asked, advancing towards him but stopping short.

"laissez les bons temps rouler!" he said wickedly, leaning down to pull her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **La Fin**

* * *

Thanks so much to **EaGLes41574** for coming up with this fantastic story idea. I have actually been to New Orleans on my travels (I am Australian) and absolutely loved the place. Can't wait to hear what you all think (especially you, EaGles41574).

 **Original Request:**

 _"Synopsis: Hermione after a recent throw down with Harry about a work related incident, decides she needs a vacation. She books a quick trip to New Orleans for Mardi Gras. Walks in Draco Malfoy sharing a cab to the same hotel...Have it as a review to Ginny Potter, complete with the "your husband is an donkey's arse" comment."_

* * *

 **Thanks to those of you who have sent requests via PM and in the reviews. I appreciate each one, even if I decide they're not for me or to only act on parts.**

I just got a SUPER detailed and fun request via PM which I will likely action next. WATCH THIS SPACE – and keep them coming!

 **Ps. Definitely keen to hear back on the challenge at the top!**


	22. Library Liaisons

**Library Liaisons**

* * *

 **Plot:** Draco makes Hermione and interesting offer after both being stuck in an awkward situation during term break spent at Hogwarts. Is he joking or is he really interested?

* * *

 **Notes:**

Apologies for the hiatus, I had mono for a big chunk of the year plus a range of other problems. I also got some really shitty reviews which really put me off. While I don't do this for reviews, I do only do this for fun – so when people are D-bags – it is totally off-putting.

I am not totally happy with this story but I figured if I didn't get back into the swing of it now, would I ever? So here it is.

I have gone back to basics with a smutty little library story. Is it a cliché? YES! Have I written similar things? Also yes!

Do I love tried and tested Dramione smut stories?…YES!

I hope you do too.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and this is rated M for mature audiences. For that one reviewer, no I am not going to expand my disclaimers.

* * *

Gods, it was awkward. Hermione had found herself trapped behind some shelves, unable to announce herself without coming across as a pervert to the young couple who had snuck into the back stacks of the library to copulate, probably thinking nobody at all would be in there during term break.

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned back onto the shelf in the darkened corner of the library. Why had she offered to help Madam Pince with the re-organisation of the library during break while her parents took their holidays to France? Damn it to hell, why did she have to care about books so much?

There were a great many things one could use magic for, but proper organisation of a library was not one. Some things require blood, sweat, tears – and human reasoning. Which is why she now found herself in this precarious situation having volunteered for the massive task of reorganising the Hogwarts library.

Very few students had stayed behind for mid-year break, and this randy couple clearly banked on no-one being sad enough to hang about in the library on a summer evening rather than being off doing something more interesting. They obviously didn't know Hermione.

It was boiling hot in the stuffy library and she shifted uncomfortably, pulling her mass of sweaty curls from her neck to reveal her delicate collar bones. She fiddled with her fine gold necklace a moment – anything to try and take her mind off of what was going in in front of her.

She had chosen not to see it, but she couldn't unhear it. She was too nervous to cast any silencing charms just in case they moved and she had no time to hide.

For now, she was trapped between the shelf concealing her and the couple. Behind her there were more shelves leading only to a brick wall. She had no path of escape.

Hermione sighed quietly and screwed her eyes shut and she pressed herself against the shelf. She couldn't help but wish it was her having all that fun.

She wasn't an inexperienced witch, but she had never experienced the kind of passion that would lead to a steamy encounter against a library bookshelf. Someone who just couldn't wait to have her.

But life wasn't a romance novel, and she was Hermione Granger after all.

* * *

"Like what you saw Granger?" said a condescending voice from the shadows.

The young couple had 'finished' and moved along, much to Hermione's relief. She was still feeling a little flustered by the whole thing – mostly because it left her feeling empty. The last thing she needed was Malfoy lurking in the shadows judging her.

"Shut up Malfoy… what are you even doing back here anyway?" she asked bitterly.

"I was on my way to the restricted section to read up on… well, that's none of your business. And I, like you, got trapped back here whilst our peers decided to turn this library into their own private boudoir," he said coolly.

Malfoy had taken a few steps towards her and now was hovering dangerously close to entering her personal space. It made her shudder involuntarily. He was a cockroach, but he'd grown up into a good-looking man, and he was…well, there. She hadn't had a wizard this close to her in some time.

Draco had clearly realised that she was in a vulnerable place after twenty minutes of listening to some witch getting what sounded like a mind-blowing orgasm and was now teasing her about it.

"Cut the shit Malfoy. We're adults. People have sex. Whatever," she snapped, crossing her arms.

"Whatever?" he said, clicking his tongue and smirking, "how open minded of you. See, to me, it looked like you were… jealous," he added.

Hermione snorted. "Jealous?" she asked, "give me a break Malfoy!"

"I am merely reporting on what I saw Granger. You looked like a witch very much wishing it was her against that bookshelf," he purred.

She knew he was trying to get a rise out of her and desperately wanted not to take the bait. But of course, he always got what he wanted.

"Studying me closely were you Malfoy?" she said accusingly, revelling at the very faint flush that crept across his usually pale cheeks.

"Plus, what would you know about pleasing a witch anyway Malfoy? The only person you care about pleasing is yourself. Tell me, do you need to look at yourself in the mirror when you shag Parkinson? I imagine nothing gets you off more than your own image," she mused, cocking an eyebrow in victory.

To her surprise, Malfoy let out a laugh that did not sound as though it were laced with malice, his usual tone. He laughed as though he wasn't angry at her for what she had just said.

"Shagging in front of the mirror hey Granger… who knew you were such a kinky witch?" he said, smirking in an annoyingly handsome fashion.

Hermione immediately blushed. Damn it! Just once she wanted to get one over on him.

"Well if you are done harassing me for the day, could you please and let me get on with my filing, I am behind now thanks to that couple's out of control hormones," she said haughtily.

"I do so love that judgemental tone you use Granger," he said, taking the book from her hands and putting it in the correct pile. Second only to her, he had the best results in the school and was a quick study, even at library organisation.

"Are you sure you don't want to give heated library sex a go instead?" he added, as though what he was saying was completely normal.

Hermione felt sure her eyes almost burst from her head. She immediately looked around to see which of his poisonous little friends was laughing in the background.

"Don't be ridiculous Malfoy," she hissed, crossing her arms again. Gods, she was uncomfortable.

"What's so ridiculous Granger? I could tell you wanted it when you heard that couple going at it. I could make you scream more than she did, guaranteed," he said, taking another step forward and tucking one of her loose curls behind her ears.

Hermione immediately tensed up and recoiled. It was hard to forget his face looking down at her as his crazed aunt tortured her. She wasn't ready to have him so close.

She saw what she thought was a flicker of sadness in Malfoy's eyes, but then he returned to his regular impassive gaze. Mercifully, he didn't make fun of her obvious fear.

Instead he took a step backwards.

"Whatever game you're playing or whatever new and inventive way you've come up with to humiliate me here, don't," she spat, grabbing her bag quickly to leave. She could handle the rest of the books tomorrow.

"I was being genuine Granger!" called Malfoy, but she didn't look back.

If there was one thing she knew for certain, it was never to trust a Malfoy. They were never being genuine.

* * *

The next morning, she slept in, having no desire to possibly run into the blonde-haired wizard at breakfast. It didn't help that she'd have a very erotic dream about the ferret, something her future therapist would no doubt unpack for her one day.

Urgh, why did life have to be so crap?

Still, she didn't have much time to overthink it. She had fallen behind on her work last night and her sleep in had only made it worse.

The heat was still unbearable, unseasonably warm, even for summer. She threw on her denim skirt and a white linen singlet top which she tucked in, allowing it to hang loosely above the high waist band, now fashionable in the muggle world.

It was too bloody hot to wear robes anyway. She knew she would always be seen as muggle born no matter what she wore - and had become more comfortable with displaying her muggle heritage. She was going to wear her muggle clothes around, and if she heard any remarks from Slytherins, she would simply tell them to shove it.

She didn't survive a war and overthrow a dictator to walk around all day in traditional, scratchy robes in the middle of a heatwave to please an outdated group of racists anyway.

Pushing Malfoy's offer (undoubtedly fake) and the copulating couple from her mind, she sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall and read while she ate her lunch. Or at least, she tried to.

She could feel Malfoy staring a hole into her from over on the Slytherin table, where he sat alone – ignoring the chatter of two of his housemates beside him.

As it was term break, there weren't many people on any of the tables, and this caused Hermione to feel even more exposed. Picking up the last of her sandwich, she hurried from the hall.

She didn't bother to look back. She could feel his eyes on her anyway.

What the fuck was his problem? Was he going to make it his mission to make her feel as uncomfortable as possible?

Didn't he have anything better to do?

* * *

"Insufferable prat," she mumbled, angrily shoving a book into its new spot.

"Nice to see you too Granger," said a familiar voice from the shadows.

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin and turned to him angrily ready to give him a piece of her mind.

She did not expect that his body would be pressed to hers before she even had the chance.

Against her thigh she felt it. The unmistakeable hardness of a man who was turned on by her. Hermione was stunned.

She felt his hot breath against her ear. "Does it seem like I'm joking?" he asked huskily, his warm breath causing her hair to stand on end.

"Malfoy… what are you…" she began to ask before being cut off.

"Don't overthink it Granger," he said, kissing the side of her neck.

"No this is just… this… we… it's just… it's wrong?" she managed to choke out, but the heat pooling between her thighs told her she didn't really think that. Or maybe she did think that and liked it anyway.

"Why?" was all she could ask, letting herself slip just enough that she tilted her head, giving him greater access to her neck.

She felt him smirk against her, "those little muggle skirts you have been wearing have been driving me insane, you know that Granger?" he asked, nipping her earlobe with his teeth.

"You like the skirts?" she asked, enjoying the feeling of his warm hands exploring her stomach, having untucked her singlet top.

"Mmmmmmm," he said, encouraging her to turn her head to enable him to kiss her swollen lips.

Hermione knew she shouldn't be doing it, he was Malfoy after all. But she also knew there was no way he was toying with her. He would never admit to being aroused by her, or her muggle clothes, if his friends were around.

For some strange reason, he appeared to be attracted to her. Very much so.

She was sick of her boring life and perhaps a shag in the library could be just the thing she needed to get out of her dry spell and into the bed of another wizard. Preferably one that was not Malfoy.

She could use this experience to help boost her confidence… why not? It's not like he'd ever tell anyone anyway.

Shagging a _mudblood_? It would ruin his reputation. He'd probably never speak of it again. So, where was the harm?

It could be their little secret.

* * *

She felt so good pressed against him. He wasn't sure when or why he had become infatuated with her, but since they returned to school after the war, he had been.

A handsome wizard, Draco had always attracted witches. Although these days the majority of them were crazed fans of Death Eaters – wanting to get sight of his tattoo.

He had no desire to shag witches who glorified Death Eaters – he never even wanted to be one to start with.

Not her though. No, of course Hermione looked at him as though he were dirt on her shoe. Why did he like that so much?

He had tried to shove her out of his mind. Occupying his time with study and other witches. It was going well too, until his mother had decided it was best for him to stay at school for the summer. Things at the Manor were 'more depressing than usual,' she had said.

Thus, He was thrust back into the path of Hermione Granger and her infuriatingly tight muggle skirts.

He had to admit, he liked the way muggles dressed. Magical people were always a little conservative for his tastes...The way the denim skirt clung to her had drawn his attention immediately. She was a petite witch yet had an enticing natural curve to her that it accentuated beautifully. Robes would never do that for her, or anyone.

Draco was not used to rejection and her outright dismissal of him yesterday had been a hit to his ego. But he had thought about it, and she was right not to trust him. He needed to convince her that for once he was being honest. He really did want to shag her into next week.

Which brought him to right now. He could tell he was winning her over the second she allowed him to kiss her, a first victory in what he hoped would be many.

Plus, who knew Granger could kiss like that? Before he could even think too much about it he had her seated on the shelf with her legs spread either side of him, his instinct taking over.

For her part, she was unusually compliant for Granger and all too willing to be thrown backwards onto the book shelf.

He dug his erection into the thin fabric of her knickers as her skirt rode further up her waist.

Hermione groaned into his mouth and pulled him closer with her thighs. Gods, he wanted to be inside of her.

* * *

When he slipped her knickers to the side she thought about telling him to stop. This was Malfoy after all. Harry and Ron would kill her if they knew.

But then he slid a finger inside of her and all thoughts of telling him to stop went out the window. She bucked against his hand as he inserted a second one, but it was the dirty things he was whispering in her ear at the same time that really got her going.

"You like that princess?" he asked breathily, in between assaulting her now swollen lips with his own.

"Yes," she moaned, arching her back and bucking against his hand. "More."

"Do you want me to fuck you?" he asked, using his thumb to rub her bud.

Hermione never thought she would be the witch getting this kind of attention against the stacks in the library. But it's not like she hadn't fantasised about it before. Just not with Malfoy.

But he was so sexy, why hadn't she imagined him doing this to her before? How did she not notice what he had grown into?

"How do you want me to fuck you?" he panted, as she slid her hand down the elastic of his shorts and gripped him.

"Hard," she replied, finally feeling brave enough to make eye contact. The look he gave her could have set her on fire.

"Miss Granger, you're a naughty girl," he said, stepping out from between her thighs and turning her around so she was bent over the ledge of the shelf.

Hermione let out an appreciative moan as he slid down her knickers and gave her a playful slap on the arse. Honestly, she had no idea who she was today. But she liked it.

* * *

He admired her firm behind as he kicked his shorts off. He didn't know what he did to deserve this kind of luck but he was not going to spend time questioning, what was obviously, a good thing.

Having Gryffindor's princess bare arsed and bent over for him was enough excitement on its own – without the fact that it was one of the nicest behinds he had ever seen. When did Granger evolve into such a sex kitten, and how hadn't he noticed it?

And since when did the boring little swot like lively public shagging sessions?

There would be enough time to think about that later. He'd had enough of taking her with his fingers, and her teasing strokes of his cock were no longer enough either.

He needed to be deep inside her. He needed to feel her tighten around him. He needed her to call his name as she came all over him.

And he knew she would. They always did.

"I want to hear you while I fuck you Hermione, you understand?" he said firmly, lining himself up at her wet entrance.

"Full of yourself, aren't you?" she asked, always one to fight back.

Malfoy laughed as he thrust into her without warning, giving her no time to adjust to his generous size before withdrawing and thrusting into her again, hard enough to cause a few books to topple from the shelf.

"I believe it's you that's full of me Granger," he purred.

Hermione gasped and gripped the wood. "Not so mouthy now, are we?" he asked breathily.

"No," she gasped, her skirt bunched firmly around her waist.

"Good," he said, spinning her around so he could look at her as he took her.

She opened her legs for him, pulling him closer.

Hermione gripped his shirt and looked him in the eye with a fierceness that caused him to pause.

"Don't be an asshole about this afterwards, okay?" she said, panting.

Draco pulled her forward gently, lifting her chin with his forefinger.

"I won't," he said earnestly.

"I believe you," she gasped as he entered her again.

* * *

Filch thought about apprehending whatever perverted teenagers had decided to use the library as a place to rendezvous, but he'd had just about enough of this business.

Every day this week he had heard them in there. Who knew if it was the same ones, or different pairs. Honestly, it was like they stayed behind specifically to turn the grounds into their own X-rated playground.

He'd apprehended several in various hallways and corners over the course of the week, but the library culprits always seemed harder to catch.

The two in there presently were clearly not concerned about being caught as they'd made no attempt to be quiet.

He rolled his eyes and looked at the door.

Deciding for once, to just let the kids have their fun, he went home to his cat instead.

* * *

 **Please review – and since it has been so long, any new story requests or revised old ones would be most appreciated. I find myself in desperate need of some cues/ideas. Writers block is real you guys!**

 **Cheers**

 **R**


	23. It's Complicated

**Plot:** After a series of clandestine trysts, Draco and Hermione reach a turning point. Is it time to admit they have feelings for each other, or move on and date other people?

 **Request:**

Thanks to Herco12 for this request. The original request is at the end of the story to avoid spoilers.

 **Disclaimer:** M rated and I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

 **It's complicated**

* * *

Hermione sighed as she looked down at her Ministry notebook. Or, what should have been her notebook.

Of course, it was his. Draco Malfoy had confused hers with his as he'd left her office after a brief but satisfying shag this afternoon.

"Fuck", she mumbled to herself.

Both preferred the royal blue option from the ministry selection, therefore all of their stationary looked the same. And it had gotten awfully mixed during their last…encounter.

She had to find a way to trade them back. The notes in there were essential to her next meeting and she had no doubt Draco would be needing his soon enough too.

 _Fuck, fuck fuck._

How was she going to explain it?

* * *

Draco's briefing on the regulation of magical establishments was interrupted by a timid knock on the door.

"God, what now?" he groaned, visibly annoyed. It was always one thing or another in this place. Someone had probably turned themselves into a jellybean in the basement again or something.

"Come in," he called calmly.

To his slight surprise, in walked Hermione Granger. He couldn't help but smirk slightly. While she had clearly spelled herself to look less shagged than when he last saw her, she was visibly less put together than usual.

All his doing.

He let his mind briefly wander to the delicious sight of her bent over her office desk two hours prior, but quickly thought of something else, feeling himself stiffen under his robes. Hardly the place for it.

"Granger, to what do we owe the pleasure?" he asked in his usual condescending tone. Nobody knew they were shagging and if he was suddenly nice to her there would be questions.

Plus, he never felt the need to be particularly nice to Granger. Well, not in the way he spoke to her, anyway. He was sure he had been fairly nice to her in other ways. Other more physical ways.

Again, he reminded himself to get his mind out of the gutter.

"Malfoy," she said curtly. "I believe our notebooks were mixed up during our last meeting," she said. Malfoy was amused. They never had meetings together.

He thought about teasing her, perhaps asking her when this supposed meeting took place – but people finding out about them right now wouldn't be a good idea. Especially given he couldn't even get the witch to stay the night.

She'd probably never speak to him again.

Opening the notebook and looking down at her curly cursive writing, he nodded for the benefit of everyone in the room.

"It seems we did," he agreed.

"Sorry to interrupt everyone," she said blushing. She had interrupted a rather serious meeting, so naturally six sets of eyes were watching her with a mixture of curiosity and annoyance.

"That's okay Hermione," said Harry from the chair by the door. He and Malfoy had learned to get along since working together, their childhoods long since put behind them.

"Ron and I got our red ones mixed up a few weeks ago, caused me quite a but of grief when I had to explain to Ginny why I had Ron's fantasy Quidditch league notes rather than our wedding seat plans," he added, breaking up the mood in the room.

"Glad to see the two of you use work appointed resources so well," laughed Hermione, tapping his arm as she headed for the door, having successfully exchanged her notebook with Draco's.

"You're welcome Granger!" called Draco, somewhat annoyed at the lack of attention she had given him.

"Piss off Malfoy," she called out in a sing-song voice.

Draco glared at several of his colleagues who were sniggering before shifting his attention back to the presentation.

* * *

"The notebook incident was a bit close for comfort," said Hermione, stepping under the spray of Draco's luxurious shower. Gods, she loved his shower. She loved his whole apartment.

But she never let herself stay.

Right now, what they were doing was fun, but if they started having sleepovers one of them would wind up hurt.

She'd seen his list of ex-lovers and she didn't fancy being in that boat.

Plus, she was a big girl. Sex could be just sex.

So that was that. She would keep it casual. She wouldn't stay. But there was no harm in sneaking a quick shower before heading back to work.

Hermione always hated the impromptu late-night meetings Kingsley would sometimes call – she always felt like it put them at more risk of being found out, given they were together most evenings.

She would hate to be known as one of Malfoy's cheap slags, after all.

"You're a little _close for comfort_ ," purred Draco, stepping behind her and enveloping her in his arms.

Hermione couldn't help but let out a slight giggle. He did bring out that side of her. Well, a number of sides of her, if one were to be specific.

"And what is that supposed to mean, Malfoy?" she asked, turning to raise her eyebrow at him.

Draco gave her a wicked smirk as he began to soap up her body, paying special attention to his favourite areas of course.

"We have to go!" she scalded, not wanting to be late to another meeting. They were already behind on time, and one of them would have to be even later. Turning up at the same time would only cause suspicion, so they always tried to allow for five minutes or so between them.

"Oh, relax Granger, we have plenty of time!" he said, nipping her collar bone with his teeth.

"Ten minutes," she said, turning to face him.

"Twenty," he responded.

* * *

"Weasley, why are you sniffing me like some kind of rodent looking for cheese?" asked Draco, glaring at his redheaded peer.

"You smell like that strawberry stuff Hermione uses," said Ron, a confused look on his face.

Though Draco was panicking on the inside, he maintained a cool air of indifference about him. He had successfully got through many a meeting with Granger without alerting anyone to their intimate relationship. If he could fly under the radar of trained Aurors, he could certainly bluff Ron Weasley.

"Well, I can't say much for Granger's taste in other areas. But if she smells like me, clearly, she has a penchant for expensive shower products, hardly something to justify sniffing me over Weasley," he said coolly.

"It's a bit weird though mate, smelling like a girl?" replied Ron, crinkling his nose.

"Firstly, I didn't realise women had cornered the market on summer fruit. Secondly, if you sniff me one more time Weasley, I swear to god I will hex you," he snapped.

In the corner, Harry looked up from his book and laughed.

He had noticed his co-worker and sometime friend Draco was a little on edge of late, probably due to his appalling dry streak.

Draco hadn't picked up at their last five monthly boys nights out, something that was unheard of in previous years. Something had knocked him off his game, and Harry wanted to help him get back on it before he really did hex Ron for being an annoying git.

"Hey Malfoy," said Harry.

"Yeah?" he replied, looking away from the irritating redhead.

"What do you think of Anthea?" asked Harry.

* * *

Hermione bit into Draco's shoulder as he took her over the edge of bliss for the fourth time that evening. Jesus fucking Christ, he had talent.

She could feel his victorious cockiness practically radiating off him as he pumped into her a few more times before reaching his own release.

Draco leaned down and planted a sweet kiss on her lips and untangled her legs from him so he could lay down, drawing her close to his chest.

Hermione signed contentedly for a moment then stiffened.

"I need to head off soon," she said, in a way that implied she meant something else.

"You always have to go, why don't you ever stay Granger? My apartment is clearly superior to yours in every way, why on Earth would you want to stay there when you could be staying here?" he asked, glaring at the ceiling.

It annoyed him when she did this. Mostly because he didn't know why.

It's not like he was trying to marry the witch, but a bit of a snuggle once in a while wouldn't go astray. Most of the witches he slept with would have given their right arms for the offer. But not this troublesome witch.

"First of all, my apartment is just fine, you snobby prick," she said, glaring up at him and drawing a laugh from the blonde wizard.

"Secondly, I have an early day tomorrow, you know how it is," in a lie she effortlessly told to both him and herself.

"Alright Granger, have it your way," he said, sighing and lifting the blanket so she could leave.

* * *

"So, I spoke with Anthea," said Harry conversationally.

"Oh, you did, did you?" asked Malfoy disinterestedly.

"I did, and she expressed her interest in a date," said Harry, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I doubt Ginny would approve," replied Draco, looking scandalised.

"Piss off Malfoy, you know who I mean," laughed Harry.

"I'll have to think about it," replied Draco. It's not like he could tell Harry he had mixed feelings about being set up with the pretty office witch because he was shagging Granger.

"What's to think about? I haven't seen you take a witch home in months. There must be cobwebs on that broom of yours," said Harry. From across the room, Draco heard Weasley snigger.

"If you must know, I am getting laid," said Draco in a haughty way, eerily reminiscent of Granger.

"Really," said Harry, suddenly very interested.

"Really," replied Draco, smirking. It was fairly basic, but he had to admit, he enjoyed showing off his playboy lifestyle to his less-lucky-in-life friends.

"Is it serious?" asked Harry, wondering if perhaps he had misread the party-boy and he would finally get some double dates in with a friend and Ginny.

"I don't think so…" said Draco, suddenly confused about what to tell them. What was it he had with Granger?

"You don't think so?" asked Ron, "Well, how often do you shag her?"

"Most days," admitted Draco. It's not like they knew who he was talking about.

"You shag this girl most days, and you're not shagging anyone else, and it's not serious?" asked Harry. He was well out of the game (not that he was ever really in it), but that sounded strange even to him.

"Does she stay?" asked Ron.

"No," replied Draco, somewhat to embarrassed to admit that she never did.

"So, she comes around, shags you, and then leaves… all while keeping it secret?" asked Ron.

"Well, you're making that sound worse than it is…" said Draco awkwardly.

"She's not into you man," said Ron, "I had a witch do that to me. Never introduced me to her friends. Never stayed the night. I thought that it all meant something. Meant nothing to her."

"Well it's not like that," said Draco, squaring his shoulders.

"Sounds like that to me mate," said Harry, shooting him a sympathetic look.

"It's not, because I am not hung up on her. I just haven't seen a need to go to a restaurant, when the meal gets delivered to my door every night, if you know what I mean," said Draco.

"Ah there he is, the bastard we all know and love," said Harry, slapping him on the back.

"The one and only," said Draco cockily.

"Shall I tell her to meet you before the drinks on Friday then?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, sure thing!" said Draco, suddenly feeling angry enough at Granger to go.

It's not like he had ever told her he liked her. It's not that he did like her. He just didn't appreciate being used, which was clearly what she was doing.

He supposed that one could argue he was also using her, but given he had offered for her to stay, and the opportunity for further intimacy, and she always turned him down, it seemed clear who was using who.

He was a dirty secret to her, that much was obvious.

 _Well, fuck that._

He and Granger weren't dating, and if he wanted to go out with Anthea, he bloody well could. And he would.

"Friday night it is," said Harry cheerfully, stirring his tea.

"Friday night what is?" asked a voice that instantly made Draco's spine stiffen. Fuck, bad timing.

"Friday night is the night Draco finally shags Anthea," laughed Ron, oblivious to the sudden tension between his old school friends.

"Oh," said Hermione, taking a teabag and dropping it into her cup.

"Sorry Hermione, just guy talk, you know," explained Harry apologetically.

Draco said nothing, only watched Hermione and she filled her cup, looking for a reaction.

When she looked up to meet his eyes, he got nothing. Only emptiness.

"Well, someone tell the poor girl to get tested afterwards," she said, glaring at Malfoy and walking away.

Ron and harry laughed as they watched her leave.

"As sure as day follows night, Hermione will always hate your guts Malfoy," laughed Ron as he too exited the breakroom.

"Don't worry about her," said Harry gently, knowing that Hermione's distain for him had always bothered Draco. She had been civil with him, but never open to a friendship as she was with everyone else.

"I think she just loves to hate you, there's no bite to her bark these days," said Harry, grabbing his cup and walking to the door.

"Come on mate, we're going to be late!" he called as he crossed the threshold, leaving a contemplative Draco standing alone in the Ministry kitchen.

* * *

Hermione was angry. Angry at Draco, but at herself mostly.

All he had done was show her that she was right never to stay. Never to get too close. All he would do was hurt her – and this was a prime example.

First chance he got he was chasing leggy secretaries around the Ministry. He wasn't a one-woman guy, and she wasn't the kind of witch to be trifled with.

It's why she never let herself fall. Never let herself sleep in his arms.

In her weaker moments she thought maybe he had changed. She knew he wasn't bedding witches on nights out anymore and the rest of the time he was with her – but it turned out she was only the flavour of the month for so long.

Prick.

Well, two could play at that game.

* * *

"Where's Granger?" asked Draco. It was unusual for her to be late for the end of month dinner and drinks.

"Oh, didn't you hear?" giggled Athena, his boring-as-watching-paint-dry date.

"Hear what?" he asked.

In truth. He hadn't heard anything from Granger all week. He had tried to go to her apartment once, but her floo was locked.

She had inexplicably been in meetings all week when he had tried to get a hold of her. It was blatantly clear she was avoiding him. She'd become a ghost in his life.

Frankly, he was missing her, which was scary to admit to himself. Especially as he remembered the coldness of her words when Harry had announced he was dating someone else.

Fuck, what a mistake.

He should have cancelled the date rather than lying to himself about what he wanted. Granger was a stubborn witch, and entirely the kind of witch who needed wooing and pursuing. His failure to do that was a substantial miscalculation.

"She finally said yes to a date with Blaise Zabini," Athena said dreamily. "They'd make a great match, wouldn't they? Both so smart. And they just look right together, you know?"

Draco felt his blood pressure rise.

"I for one, am pleased. She's needed to get over whatever guy she has been seeing that's been making her miserable," announced Ginny.

Harry groaned and nodded in agreement.

"What bloke that's making her miserable?" asked Draco, feigning passing interest.

"Well, she's been shagging some bloke every other night for god knows how long. He must be really ugly or something, because for the life of me, she will not tell me who it is," gossiped Ginny. She'd been prone to gossip since the baby was born. Probably all the time she spent at home.

"Didn't think Granger had it in her," remarked Draco, studying his nails. His date giggled and looked up at him. Merlin, he needed to ditch this one.

"Yeah, well she's always been more promiscuous than she's let on," said Luna, smiling dreamily. Who brought her along again?

"Her aura is very sensual, similar to yours Draco," added Luna airily.

As usual, most people ignored her – but Draco looked at her curiously. Did she know something? She was looking at him like she knew something.

Ignoring the strange moment between Draco and Luna, Ginny continued to fill the group in on Hermione's activities.

"Anyway, she insists she's not into him… but I think she's protesting too much. I mean, a woman does not devote every night to a man unless she's interested…" mused Ginny. Draco took note of the nods coming from the other women in the group.

"So, what? She's off shagging Zabini _because_ she's interested in some other wizard? It makes no sense…" said Draco, throwing another cautious look in Luna's direction. The perceptive witch looked at him sympathetically.

"No, she's off shagging Zabini because this dimwit, whoever he is, decided to start dating other witches," said Ginny, clearly irritated with the mystery man.

"Who is this asshole? I will clock him!" growled Ron protectively.

"I hardly think you'd be much threat to anyone," said Draco, looking down his nose at him.

Ron shot him a dirty look and went back to his beer.

"Well, before we judge this poor bloke, let's remember it is Granger we are talking about. Who knows what she did to inspire such an action from him," said Draco, trying to pretend he was only involved in this conversation because there happened to be nothing more interesting going on.

Ginny snorted.

"She's gorgeous. Intelligent. I have heard from more than one wizard, great in bed…" said Ginny, causing Harry to flinch at the mention of his best friend's sexual prowess.

"She's been there every night, any time he wants a shag, and he does what? Takes some other witch out? I guess he got bored of her. So, no, I don't think his side really matters," rambled Ginny.

Bored? Granger thought he was bored with her?

"But how do you know it's not the other way around. Perhaps this guy is moving on because she has not indicated she's interested in anything more than a physical relationship?" asked Draco, leaning forward to better hear the responses of the woman at the table.

Draco never did get a response to that, only cackling from the women at the table and blank looks from the men.

* * *

Dating Zabini was nice, but something deep down felt wrong for Hermione.

It's not that he wasn't a viable candidate for sex or a relationship, but what she really needed was time on her own.

The way she felt when Draco decided to date Anthea was devastating and it was finally apparent to her that it was more than just a casual shag to her. But clearly, Draco didn't feel the same.

At this point, all she could do was cut him from her life. That way she couldn't get drawn back into it. If she went cold turkey, she could protect her heart.

She figured it would be easy enough to do because they had never been friends beforehand. Other than the odd work or social engagement, she had no reason to have to see him. Plus, no one else knew what they had been doing.

Well no one except perhaps Luna. The crazed witch was always going on about 'loving and passionate colours' which 'intertwine' and some other alternative concepts when it came to Hermione and Draco. It seemed as though she had cottoned on to the energy between them.

With this in mind, she gave Blaise a small kiss at the door and went inside alone. She would only hurt herself if she shagged him to try and prove something to herself.

Hermione was resigned to the idea that she was going to feel like shit for the next few weeks, maybe months, and eat far too much ice cream while watching muggle romantic comedies and moping in front of the TV. There was no avoiding it.

A pathetic ending, though anyone with a brain could have predicted it. Perhaps she wasn't the brightest witch of the age after all.

If she was, she wouldn't have ever let it get this far.

* * *

Hermione was thrilled when she heard the knock on the door. She had been dying for the delivery guy to arrive with her pepperoni pizza for ages. She had planned a night of gratuitous mourning complete with pizza, chocolate and a stack of movies that would make her cry like a first year in one of Snape's old classes.

However, her heart sank when she opened the door to see Draco.

"Oh," was all she managed to say, her eyes falling to look at the ground. It hurt to look at him. He smelt of booze, presumably from work drinks and his date with Anthea. She honestly had no idea why he had come.

"Come in then," she said, inviting him in out of the cold.

Draco nodded, stepping over the same threshold he had crossed many times, walking to her living room. He knew her apartment well, almost as well as his own.

Hermione crossed her arms and looked at the fire. The loudest of silences filled the room, and she was left to contemplate his presence there. The most likely reason she could discern was that he had come to end things, given his new-found desire to date, and their iciness of late.

She just hoped he would get it over with quickly.

Finally, he spoke.

"Granger, I hated the date," he said, deciding to put his cards on the table. It didn't come naturally to a Malfoy to do that, but he was dealing with Hermione and he knew being earnest was his best hope.

"Well, I am sorry to hear it wasn't up to your exacting standards," she said gritting her teeth, "however I am not a second-rate play thing to use at the end of an unsuccessful date," she added, glaring.

"That's not how I see you," said Draco, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Really? And how do you see me?" she asked, daring to make eye contact with the attractive blonde.

"I thought you weren't interested in me… you never stayed. You never wanted…more. I though you were just using me…" he said, leaning against her fireplace.

"You thought…. I was using you?" asked Hermione, her tone coloured with disbelief.

"well, yeah," admitted Draco.

"And so, I figured, if you weren't interested… why not give in to Potter and say yes?" he explained.

Hermione looked at the crackling fire again while she gathered her thoughts.

She couldn't believe he thought she was using him. That he was trying to somehow get over her by accepting the date. Hermione would never have believed she could ever make a wizard feel so insecure… especially one like Draco, with gorgeous witches practically beating down his bedroom door every day.

"Granger," he said cautiously, "I don't care if you shagged Zabini. Or a hundred other wizards in the past week. I have feelings for you. I have for a while. I want you to give me the chance to see you properly. Publicly. With dates and everything. I want you to stay over… I want something real," he admitted.

"With me?" Hermione asked, still unsure what to make of all of this.

"Yes Granger, with you, is there another witch in the room I can't see? Is Lovegood going to pop out from under that bloody cloak of Potter's or something?" asked Draco sarcastically.

Hermione gave him one of her classic disapproving looks and took a tentative step towards him.

"I didn't stay because I knew I would wind up caring too much. I already did more than I wanted admit to myself. I didn't want to end up with a broken-hearted fool," she told him honestly.

Draco frowned. Sure, he had a past, but he didn't realise it bothered her so much. Clearly, he had some work to do there.

"When I walked in and caught the end of the conversation about the date, I felt like a fool anyway, despite my best efforts" she confessed.

"So that's why you disappeared on me?" he asked, reaching out to pull at her cardigan and draw her near.

"Yes," she admitted, "I needed to stay away from you, to take some time to get over things…" she said.

"And Zabini?" he asked.

"A nice evening and a peck on the cheek," she said honestly. "Anthea?"

"A boring evening and me leaving her at the door then taking off running," he replied, smirking.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. It felt good to be wanted, and to be chosen.

"God, it's all been so complicated," she said, pouting.

"Not so much anymore," he said, wrapping a strong arm around her lower back and pulling her close.

"Stay for pizza, when it finally arrives?" she asked hopefully.

"I would be delighted," he said, with a devilishly handsome smile.

* * *

 **Original Request:**

 _"How about a one/two-shot about Draco and Hermione being colleagues in the ministry and their series of morning afters turned regular sessions with each other. In the story, it should be Hermione who usually leaves first while Draco always tries to convince her to stay for breakfast. At work, they are not yet friends but civil with each other. Scenes I want you to include:_

 _1\. Shower scene_

 _2\. They come in late in a ministry meeting with harry and Ron just a few minutes apart to avoid suspicions but having the same scent from shampoo or body wash._

 _3\. Draco and harry are good friends. Harry trying to set up Draco with other female co-workers other than Hermione._

 _4\. Draco and Hermione have the same favourite colour with one instance that they mixed their things on one of their late mornings_

 _5\. Both are in denial that they do like each other"_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and your lovely reviews - keep the requests coming, they help with the writers block I am struggling with.**


	24. On Call

**Plot:** Hermione takes an unconventional career path in order to fund her higher education. Nearing the end of her tenure, she is sent to the house of a new client – only to find a familiar face behind the door.

 **Notes:** This is inspired by Belle de Jour – who wrote some excellent books about her work (which she did for similar reasons), if you've not read them.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own HP and this is rated M. There's a fair bit of smut. Be warned. And probably lots of errors too. I am tired AF. Hopefully nothing too major to stop you enjoying the story. As I have said before, I am not a stickler about this stuff as I do this for fun, not a job.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **On Call**

* * *

"Once more, and that'll clear your debt, right?" Asked Madam Tara, the woman responsible for Hermione's foray into the world of the high-class escort.

"One more and a big tip," she said, rolling her eyes, "maybe it'll have to be two. Plus, that only clears the fees. I still have some pretty expensive text book bills to repay."

Tara laughed darkly and looked at the girl who in the past year had come to be one of her favourites.

"I think I have the one for you," she said, eyes sparkling.

For her part, Hermione had certainly never planned for her life to take this direction, but when she wanted to continue her magical studies but learned that unlike the muggle world, there were no scholarships, she needed to get creative about where she would get the money for a quality education.

She had flirted with the idea of simply attending a muggle college for law with a scholarship, but she couldn't see herself living her life primarily as a muggle.

Around the same time her cousin Eva had recommended she read _The Intimate Adventures of a London Call Girl_ , which had given her the idea.

Of course, being Hermione, she had done the research, finally landing on Tara to be the woman to manage her 'career' and get her to the best clients with the most money.

Tara had also been around long enough, and was discreet enough, to know that Hermione was a witch.

She had found it appealing, knowing Hermione could more easily protect herself should a client go rogue. That said, it rarely happened at the level she operated at.

The first time Hermione took a job she had felt strange about it, but when she started to make massive payments on her student loans, she soon realised she did not need to do this for long to pay for the entirety of her education. It may not have been conventional, but she knew she was doing the right thing for herself.

It was her own body afterall, and if she wanted to use it to pay her way through school, why not? She was a modern woman and had strength enough to know that it had no bearing on her worth or character.

"The one for me?" asked Hermione dubiously.

"Once a year, his birthday or something, he calls for the best girl we have. It changes every year of course. You know as well as I do, all the best ones are like you. Only stick around while they wait for their 'something better'," she said, looking out the window at the London skyline.

Tara was good at what she did and made a lot of money out of the girls she managed. That said, she did care for them – a positive trait not lost on Hermione.

"Just once?" asked Hermione. That was unusual. Most of the agency's clients were repeat business.

"Something about not wanting to be alone and not being arsed to go down the pub and take his chances," she said, shrugging.

"Ohhkay," said Hermione, raising an eyebrow.

"It'll be a treat for you my girl. Apparently, the guy is gorgeous. The girls who have been the past three years have all said they would have shagged him for free. And RICH," she said, dollar signs practically springing from her eyes.

"I doubt this guy is really so wonderful," said Hermione, assuming there was no way he could live up to the hype. "Got to be a reason he's alone every year."

"Hermione, he pays the fee and usually gives the same amount in tips. Double. That's your last school payment," said Tara seriously.

Hermione bit her lip and dared to hope that what Tara was saying could be true.

It wasn't that it had been an excruciating experience or she was spending her life dreading work. Actually, she had to admit so often had fun.

Hermione liked sex. And she liked men. But at the same time, her dream was to study and make a name for herself. Perhaps even be Minister for Magic one day. This was only ever temporary. She wanted to get back to focusing on her main goals.

"You know I will retire afterwards Tara?" she asked the woman who she had come to call a friend.

"I know…but I never want to hold any of my girls back from life. We've had a great year. I took a trip to Fiji on the money you've made me!" laughed Tara.

Hermione grinned and reached out to take the slip of paper Tara offered. On it was the address of the last man she would ever sell her body to for the night.

She felt a deep excitement welling in her stomach as she went home to prepare herself for what the night held.

And this mysterious, gorgeous rich man who would allegedly be the answer to her remaining financial problems.

* * *

Pressing the button in the lift for the penthouse floor she couldn't disagree with Tara's assessment. The guy was clearly filthy rich. It was by far the most opulent building she had ever been in, and she silently hoped she might steal a look at the view from up there.

For what she hoped would be her last night, Hermione had made an effort to look the part.

She wore a tight black dress, not low cut enough to be tacky, but dipping enough to expose a tantalising amount of cleavage. Similarly, the dress was the perfect length to show off her legs, but not so short as to be trampy.

Her hair (no longer the disaster it was in her younger years) was tamed into silky curls which hung luxuriously around her face. Her makeup was natural, with a light red stain to her lips.

She wore a classic black stiletto heel and covered off the look with a fashionable women's cape. A nod to her true identity as a witch – without being obvious.

Under the dress she wore nothing. In her experience, men were just as thrilled to find nothing as they were to find an expensive pair of sexy knickers.

Plus, she liked the shock factor. She liked to differ from what was expected.

* * *

Rather than the lift opening straight into the penthouse it opened into a lush foyer with gold accents. She found it to be tasteful, but a bit much for her humbler tastes.

Walking to the door she pressed the intercom.

"Hi, it's Aurelia, from the agency," she said in a voice she reserved for her jobs.

"Come in," said a cool, calm voice that verged on the familiar.

The door opened and Hermione walked in, only to flinch when she saw the figure of the man in front of her.

Hermione had her wand drawn before she could even completely register who it was and clearly, he had the same idea.

"Granger, what the fuck are you doing here?" spat Draco Malfoy, narrowing his eyes.

"Me?! What are you doing here, this is a muggle building!" she exclaimed, holding her wand steady.

She was angry, humiliated and panicked. What if he exposed her? Would she ever get to be Minister for Magic if the public knew? What would her friends say?

She thought doing this in the muggle world gave her the security she needed to never be found out. Suddenly, her world felt as though it were crumbling.

 _Christ._ She was going to have to obliviate him.

"Forget the building, why are you here, dressed like…" he paused a moment and took in her form, "that?"

Hermione shifted on one foot impatiently.

"Why do you think?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. She wasn't in the mood for a cat and mouse game. It was Malfoy.

There was no way he was going to give her anything. She would be back to the agency with her tail between her legs for a few more jobs in no time. So much for this being her shot at early release.

"Well yes, I can discern what you are doing here, _Aurelia_ ," he said, emphasising her false name. "Clever by the way. Aurelia. Golden. Like the Gryffindor princess you are," he said, looking her dead in the eye in a way that made her feel a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach.

"Well, I wanted to keep something of myself," she said, not sure why she was justifying herself to him.

"And the cape," he said, "though I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you'd be clever about it. Shall we drop our wands now?" he asked her seriously.

"You know I can't let you know this Malfoy," she said, losing some of her resolve but holding her ground.

"Well, if you tell anyone about this, you have to admit that you were here or know someone who was here which opens you up to risk. If I tell anyone, they'll never believe me. Plus, I also have to admit I called you here. I think we both have the least to lose by treating this as …err… confidential," he said, hoping for her agreement.

Fuck. Reason and logic. She couldn't really argue with that. They both had sound incentive to be quiet about this.

"I'll drop my wand when you drop yours," she said, her voice cracking only slightly.

"Very well," he said, dropping the wand and slipping it into the pocket of his crisp black slacks.

Hermione responded by dropping hers and slipping it into her small gold purse. Draco continued to regard her with unmasked curiosity.

"Go on then, ask, it's clear you want to," she said, defeated. No one knew she did this. Not even Harry. Now Draco Malfoy, of all people, knew.

The first person from her world she could talk to about it and it had to be Draco bloody Malfoy. How very typical of her crappy luck!

His lip quirked as he opened his mouth to speak. "Alright. Granger, why are you working as a very highly priced callgirl?" he asked.

She closed her eyes, briefly hoping this may be a nightmare from which she could wake up.

When she opened her eyes, he was still there. _Bugger._

"Money, obviously," she said, wasn't that plain to see?

"What has you so desperate for money that you're willing to shag creepy rich muggle men for money?" he asked.

"Aren't you one of those creepy rich men?" she hit back.

"Touché Granger. I am indeed, but not often, and I have my reasons. You on the other hand, this is not a career I would have ever seen you choosing willingly," he replied.

"Money, for university. My parents don't have that kind of money and I had no other way to earn it. Plus, I like sex. This job isn't all bad. And most of the men are quite lovely actually," she said honestly.

Draco nodded. "Fair enough. I would suppose it is plausible, given I am one of those men."

"No Malfoy, you're definitely one of the creepy ones," she teased, waiting for a degrading response. She had been on the defensive since she saw him. Wondering what kind of torment he would inflict for this.

Because that's what Malfoy had done to her for much of her life. Degrade her. Torment her. Was he going to try that now? Go try and see what perverse things he could do to her for a few galleons.

Well, no way would she have that. She'd sooner work another year at the agency than let Malfoy get away with that.

She braced herself for a terrible insult, but the insult never came. Instead he laughed and gestured towards a luxurious looking sofa, "Sit down, let me get you a drink Granger. It's been years, let's catch up," he said.

"Oh," she replied, not sure what to make of it. Draco took her cape while making no effort to mask his appreciation of her figure as she slid her petite shoulders from the garment.

"Don't worry Granger. I am not expecting you to shag me. But given I intend to pay the agency the usual fee, I think you at least owe me a conversation… I don't bite," he said, though something in his eyes hinted that he would if she wanted him to.

"Ok," she agreed, walking with fake confidence to the sofa. She wouldn't let him rattle her. Or at least, she wouldn't let him know it.

* * *

"So, Granger, how's life?" asked Malfoy with an antagonising smile.

She frowned and looked at him seriously. "Why did you ask me to stay?" she asked.

"It's my birthday, I don't like being alone on my birthday," he said with a shrug, "and you're here now, we may as well catch up."

"What about your friends from school. Blaise, Theo?" she asked.

"Busy with their own lives. Plus, we don't share too many of the same views these days, if you know what I mean," he said, giving her a pointed look.

Hermione nodded. She knew what he meant. Although the war was over with, many purebloods still held prejudices. Apparently, Blaise and Theo were no different.

"What changed your mind?" she asked, curious.

Draco, returning from fixing her a drink, handed her the heavy goblet and plunked himself of the couch. He was far enough away that she didn't feel an intrusion, but close enough she could smell his expensive cologne.

"The war. The things I saw at the Manor when the Dark Lord was living with us. It was nonsensical. Things were good before the war… I don't think they'd have been as good if he won," he said, regarding her seriously.

"Reasonable," she said, taking a sip of her drink.

"I am sorry, about… well… everything," he said sincerely.

Hermione, emboldened by not only the fact that she knew she looked gorgeous tonight but also by his apology, decided to tease him a little.

"Sorry? For what?" she asked with a smirk.

Malfoy rolled his eyes in mock annoyance before taking on a greater air of seriousness.

"For the way I treated you at school for no good reason. For being on the wrong side of the war. For what my Aunt did to you at the Manor that day…" he said, trailing off to look down at her forearm.

It had healed well and was only faint, but the _Mudblood_ scar was still visible. Or, it would have been, had she not glamoured it before she arrived to save an awkward discussion with a muggle man about what the word meant and why on earth it was cut into her skin.

"Well, I appreciate that. But tell me honestly, are you just saying this because you're hoping to get a shag tonight?" she asked, causing Malfoy to blush slightly. Presumably he didn't expect her to be so forward.

True to form, Draco collected himself quickly and evaluated her with his eyes.

"Granger, I would love to shag you tonight… and believe me, I never thought that phrase would ever come out of my mouth," he said, the corner of his mouth turned up in amusement, "but I don't think I need to lie to you to get you into bed. Or are you the kind of witch who likes false platitudes?" he questioned.

Hermione smirked and took a sip of her drink. She looked rather pretty wearing a smirk. It's not a look he saw from her growing up.

"No Malfoy, I would rather you be honest. I appreciate your apology. You were horrible, but I understand you were in a tough position… with your family and everything," she said empathetically.

Draco felt his spine stiffen. He hated to talk about his family. It wasn't fun to think about being alone in the world. That's one of the many reasons he always made sure to have company on his birthday.

* * *

Hermione, having plenty of experience with coaxing men into action leaned forward on the couch to whisper in Draco's ear.

"What do you want from me tonight, _Draco_?" she asked, emphasising his name. He thought she missed it, but Hermione caught the slight shiver that went through his body.

Draco turned his head and reached up to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. He watched her eyes follow his hand.

"I want to know you're doing this because you want to. Not because you're being paid. I told you, I will give the agency their money regardless, it's not about that," he said, eager to be sure that he wasn't exploiting a woman he had known for half of his life.

"I know," she said, pressing her soft lips to the side of his neck.

"I want to know you won't think less of me," she said, shifting on the sofa to straddle him.

Draco let out a laugh as he ran his hands down the curve of her waist, finally settling them on her hips.

"I love it Granger," he said honestly.

"What?" she asked. She'd often wondered what the reactions of people she knew would be like, but this wasn't what she imagined.

"You're so…wilful," he said, pressing his hardness into her to let her know he was ready for her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, gasping breathily as he slid down the strap of her dress and suckled her breast tenderly.

"You never give up. You're determined to do as you want, regardless of how you get there," he said, changing breasts, to her delight. "No money for school? No worries, become a high class call girl," he added, looking up at her and grinning mischievously.

Hermione groaned and rolled her hips, causing Draco to close his eyes as he tried to maintain control of himself. She was so damn sexy. Everything about her was driving him insane.

"How many men have had you, my little vixen?" he asked seductively, wrapping his hand around the back of here neck to bring her face down, hovering her lips above his own.

Her eyes were glazed over with the same lustful look he knew he had in his. The atmosphere between the pair of them was electric.

"Too many to count," she said, biting her lip and rolling her hips torturously. Draco groaned. She was stimulating his more deviant tastes.

"How many for free… just because you wanted to fuck?" he asked, noting that she appeared to like it when he spoke to her explicitly like that.

"Only a few," she admitted. It was true. She'd shagged Ron in their teenage years and had an ill-fated fling with Dean Thomas later on… but that was it for her romantic life. The rest of the sex she'd had (which had been as plentiful as it was diverse) had been on the books. This was unusual for her.

Although he was paying the agency, she trusted his word that it was her choice to engage in what they were doing. He may have been many things in life – but he had always taken his word seriously and she had no reason to doubt his authenticity in that claim.

No, what they were doing was for her as much as him. She wanted it. She wanted him. Hermione Granger wanted Draco Malfoy, and that was that. She was going to have him.

Draco ground his hips into her aggressively as he caught her lips with his, immediately parting them and beginning a languid exploration with his tongue. She still tasted like champagne.

Everything about her was luxurious. No wonder the agency could charge so much for her. She was divine.

Hermione tugged lightly at his hair and pulled her mouth away, much to his disappointment. He almost pulled her back to him, but his patience was rewarded when she began to drag her lips down the column of his throat, pulling at his shirt.

* * *

Hermione wasn't sure who ripped what pieces of clothing off each of them, but before she knew what was happening he had her naked, legs spread and moaning his name as he took her slowly, but roughly on his marble side table.

She looked up at Draco, who had a light layer of sweat over his beautifully sculpted body. He'd clearly taken care of himself since school. He looked every bit like the kind of statue one might see in the art gallery, with his defined abs and angular facial features.

"Draco, you're making me, fuck, oh, you're making me…" she gasped, arching her back.

"Say it princess, tell me what I'm making you do," he growled, pulling her legs together and placing them flush up against his chest so she could take him deeper.

Hermione let out another cry as her breathing became increasingly ragged.

"You're making me c..come," she choked out as she fell over the edge into bliss, her body shaking as he continued to hit a most pleasurable spot, deep inside of her.

"Fuck Granger, you feel so good coming on my cock," he said, watching as she arched her back impossibly and continued to moan as she fluttered around him.

"Mmmmm," yes, she said, rubbing her own breasts seductively as she rode out the last soft waves of her pleasure.

Draco thought she made for an incredible sight like that and felt the build-up of his own release threaten to spill.

Still holding her legs flush to his chest, he began to thrust harder, letting out a feral grunt as he released his seed deep into her tight wet cavern.

Hermione continued to roll her hips on him as she milked every last drop of his warm seed from his body.

"Fuck Granger, that was…. Fuck," he said, unable to fund the words to adequately describe the feeling she'd just given him.

"Was that a good enough birthday present?" she asked seductively, biting her lower lip as she looked up at him through heavy lidded eyes.

"Mmmmmmm fairly good. But you know me. I am used to being spoiled with the finer things in life… so I am going to need more before I can say it's been a good enough birthday," he said, giving her a devious look.

Hermione dropped her legs and sat up, bringing her eye to eye was Draco.

"Take me to your bedroom now, I would so hate to disappoint you on your birthday," she said.

He could tell by the look in her eye the witch was going to give him the night of his life.

* * *

"I can't accept this. I need to pay my own way in life. I shouldn't have some man paying for me like some kind of… sugar baby," she protested.

She had marched to his apartment in outrage, when two days after he shagged her brains out, she had found out Draco had cleared all of her debt. Fees, books, everything.

"Granger, how many of your classmates are overprivileged shits with rich parents who bought their way in?" he asked her seriously.

"Too many," replied Hermione darkly, unsure what he was getting at.

"Exactly. I know you are an idealist, but life isn't fair. Everyone here is using anything they have to their advantage. Their family connections and money. Their intelligence (sometimes). Their looks. Their partners. No one deserves to graduate and start their life without debt more than you do Granger. No one. The fact that the wizarding community put you in this position after all you did for them in your teenage years is beyond me. But this is the situation you find yourself in. Let me do this for you. As a friend if nothing else," he said sincerely.

"I don't know…" she replied, chewing on the side of her mouth. She hated to take things from people, always preferring to make her own way.

"Granger. I am cutting you a break. Take it," he urged.

"And you have no… ulterior motives?" she asked, somewhat embarrassed to allude to their evening together. She'd shagged plenty of men in her career, but she wasn't so good at personal trysts.

How did one relate to a one-night stand after the fact? She wasn't too sure.

Draco smirked. "No ulterior motive," he said, taking a step closer to whisper wickedly in her ear, "but as a side note, I'd love to get you naked on _any_ item of my furniture again."

Draco raised an eyebrow and stepped back, looking at her triumphantly as she turned a brilliant shade of pink.

"So that's what this is about?" she asked, somewhat disappointed. She didn't want anyone to see her as the kind of witch who could be bought.

Professionally that side of her life was over, and personally she'd never been for sale to begin with.

"Of course, not Granger, you foolish witch! Even an idiot could tell you are not the kind of woman one buys," he said, looking at her as though she was insane for thinking such a thing. "That's why I want you."

"Oh," was all she could say, suddenly embarrassed to have accused him of it. She really, really was not good at the casual sex thing.

"I told you. The fact you were in this position after your role in taking down the Dark Lord is beyond me. After the Malfoy family involvement in all that… this is the least I can do. I know I don't deserve to have a woman of your calibre on my arm," he said cautiously, "but I have always been egotistical enough to reach for the stars…I am named for them after all. So, I was rather hoping you'd be my date to a Ministry function on the weekend…"

"Really?" asked Hermione, doing nothing to hide her surprise.

"Really," he replied seriously.

"And you don't mind… about… you know… how we met… and what I was… doing?" she asked, unsure of what to make of his offer.

Draco shrugged and took her hand, pulling her into an embrace.

"I told you, I love that you did that," he said quietly, running his hand down the curve of her spine and stopping short of her backside. "You're such a naughty witch, and no one knows but me," he said wickedly, "you're quite the thrill to me, you know."

Hermione felt heat pooling in her knickers and wondered how quickly she could have him divested of his clothes.

"Go on…" she said, basking unashamedly in the attention the attractive blonde was giving her.

She felt him smile against her neck.

"So intelligent, so driven, so relentless…so… sexy… and the tightest p.." he began before he was cut off with a playful slap to the arm.

"Draco!" exclaimed Hermione, only half wanting him to stop being so crude.

"Sorry love," he said, throwing his hands up in mock innocence.

"So, to recap, you don't care about my old job and you want to date me?" she asked.

"I want to do a lot of things to you but showing you off at that Ministry function is fairly high up on the list," said Draco, nodding in agreement.

"Okay," she said. What reason could she have to say no? He accepted her as she was. Accepted what she had to do in the past to get the education she needed. Respected her for it even. He was gorgeous. Nice to her. A great shag. What more could she ask for?

Why not let this glorious man make her life easier, and infinitely more pleasurable?

"On one condition," she added, looking at him innocently.

"What is it?" he asked with some suspicion.

"You get those clothes off and prove to me why I should forgo playing the field to date only you," she demanded, a promiscuous look in her eye.

* * *

 **Two years later**

"And for you Mr Malfoy, as ordered, the penthouse suite. I think you will find it will exceed all expectations. The room has every luxury you could possibly want with sweeping views of the ocean. Perfect for a honeymoon filled with romance," said the reception desk clerk with enthusiasm.

Hermione squeezed her new husband's hand enthusiastically and beamed up at him.

He had definitely scored some points on booking this gorgeous honeymoon in Tahiti.

"Please follow me and I will escort you to your room, you're just going to love it, I can't wait to show you," squealed the over enthusiastic young clerk.

This might have annoyed Draco at one time, but frankly, he was pretty excited to be in there too. And Hermione looked like she was in heaven.

"Sooo, how did you two love birds meet?" asked the clerk dreamily as the elevator climbed towards the penthouse floor.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other, blushing slightly.

"Just… ran into each-other one day after we graduated from school," said Hermione. Well, it was hardly a lie now, was it? They'd told their friends they bumped into each other in a muggle bookshop and got talking. More of a lie, she had to admit.

Draco smirked and squeezed his wife's hand approvingly.

"How romantic!" crooned the girl, oblivious to the knowing looks being exchanged between the newlywed couple.

"Oh yes, very romantic, wasn't it Mrs Malfoy?" asked Draco provocatively.

"The most romantic ,indeed," she replied, smirking back at him.

* * *

 **Thanks for your reviews and requests. I have seen a few interesting requests which I may look at doing, or at least working in ideas from. Please do keep them coming though. I have awful writes block right now and great requests can really help when I am short on inspiration! Thanks also for your kind words and encouragement - it means more than you know.**

 **Much love to you all.**


	25. Slave

**Plot:** As muggle-borns are sold as slaves to the highest bidder, Hermione is sold to Draco Malfoy. Although her world is bleak, the younger Malfoy surprises her with his kindness. Will their newfound friendship lead to happiness, or more misery for the pair – who are on opposite sides of a raging war?

 **Request:** This is a request by Mireya. Thanks so much for this. I LOVE IT. Also, thanks for becoming a new reader of my story, pleased you like it and I hope you like the outcome of your request.

Everyone else, I have included the review at the end so as not to spoil it for people who haven't read it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Potterverse and this is rated M for adult content.

* * *

 **Slave**

* * *

It was a risk. She knew that. Deliberately being caught in order to be sold into the home of a prominent Death Eater came with a host of dangers. If they found her concealed weapons (wands, potions, and the like) she could easily be executed or tortured into madness.

And given her association with Harry Potter, she could be executed and/or tortured into madness anyway.

But if it went right, and she was sold into the home of any significant Death Eater (which was the likely outcome, given her profile) she would get access to their homes in an unprecedented way for the Order.

Of course, they had informants in every household. Though generally they were trusted friends and visitors, not people who could be there around the clock to monitor their strengths, weaknesses or pass intel.

It was a gamble Hermione, and the Order (reluctantly) agreed was worth it.

So, there she was, standing on a podium, awaiting her sale to the highest bidder. Hermione wasn't afraid so much as anxious. She wondered who would buy her and what her life would be like. She had the means to protect herself, hidden in a range of clever ways using a host of charms, some of which were ancient. But it did little to help her nerves.

Despite her best laid plans, there was still plenty of room for things to go terribly wrong.

In the audience she saw many familiar faces, it was a who's who of shady purebloods. She had no doubt some of her former schoolmates in the audience were enjoying seeing her degraded in such a way. Though she pushed this from her mind and focused instead on her goals.

She had to do her best to steady herself, as she had spent several weeks in a dungeon, leaving her cold, underfed and weak - but she wanted to present herself as strong and capable anyway. Hermione didn't want anyone to think they'd have an easy time breaking her.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was livid when he saw her teetering on that podium. The stupid little bookworm had gotten herself into a deadly position. He mentally noted that it seemed to be a bloody habit for her as he fumed darkly where he stood.

Although most of the people at the auction were trusted family friends and confidants, Draco knew many of them to be sadistic and at times deadly. He wondered if Granger knew what she could be in for.

A montage of the pain and misery that could, and would, likely befall his former school foe played in his mind, tormenting him to the point that he couldn't help bid.

He didn't like her, but he also didn't hate her. He'd have to hate her to want someone like Theo Nott and his father to get win her in this auction.

At the end of the day, Draco had more money in his vault than most of these fools combined. It was hardly a challenge for him to win the girl. Few of them wanted to bid against him anyway.

He noticed her eyes widen when she saw who was bidding on her, and he took perverse pleasure in the fear in them – although to her credit she was quick to guard her expression. Just not quick enough for him.

* * *

"Move it Granger," he said, pushing her in the back and she trudged through the hallways of the Manor.

The place was quieter than she'd expected. She'd heard it was a hive of activity for the other side in this war and most of their operations were based from there, given the centuries old wards were the best in the country.

But tonight, it seemed abandoned.

From a strategic perspective, this was the best outcome for her. She was now inside of a virtually impenetrable stronghold for the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters.

She knew she was likely purchased to bait Harry, which was something she had discussed with the Order when deciding to go on this mission.

The advantage was that she was now in a position to gather intel or even find opportunities to commit acts of sabotage.

But from a personal perspective, she had problems with her new 'owner'. Malfoy had always had it out for her, and she hoped he had not purchased her intent on degrading her, in addition to using her as bait for Harry and the Order.

"I am," she spat in response, through gritted teeth.

"Left," he barked, directing her up a hallway, away from the stairs she assumed she would be taking down to the dungeons.

Hermione turned to look at her captor curiously. Why wasn't she to be kept in the dungeon?

As if reading her mind, Draco responded to her unasked question in a bored tone.

"You'll be kept in the servants' quarters, not the dungeons," he said coolly.

"Oh, how lovely," was all she could reply.

"Consider yourself lucky Granger," said Draco, pulling on the chain attached to the restraints around her wrists, which were pinned behind her back.

"Lucky?" she snorted. She would never show Malfoy she was afraid of him.

"Yes, lucky," he spat. "I could have let Nott and his father have you. I am sure you've heard what happens to muggleborn women in that household?" he said, slight distain evident in his voice.

Hermione nodded, uncomfortable with his closeness to her. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck, causing her to shudder.

Sensing her fear, Draco loosened his grip on the chains slightly, but stood his ground. "I don't do that Granger. Believe me when I tell you, I have done you a favour tonight."

Hermione said nothing, continuing her walk to the servants' quarters as Draco instructed.

She figured they were living in dark times indeed, given that being sold to a Malfoy could now be considered a lucky outcome.

* * *

"I don't trust it, or her," said Narcissa, sipping her coffee and glaring at her son.

"You can't trust any prisoner. They're prisoners. By virtue of their status they want to get out and are likely desperate enough to do anything to succeed… but she's also the best bait for Potter that we could possibly have. His best friend. One of their best soldiers. Weasley's girlfriend. The whole Weasley family are in that bloody Order now. They'll all want to come for her!" said Draco, who had looked up from his newspaper to acknowledge his mother.

"It's a risk," she said disapprovingly.

"A strategic risk," replied his father from beside Draco. "Those idiots will likely be foolish enough to storm the house for that girl. They'll be outnumbered and at a distinct disadvantage given the extensive protections this Manor has," lectured Lucius.

"Why not put her in the dungeons though?" whined Narcissa.

"Because, mother," said Draco, becoming increasingly agitated by her scrutiny, "the Order will never believe us if we simply _say_ we have her. We all know there are holes in this ship. If we bring her out and have her _seen_ being worked as a servant in the Manor, one of the rats will scurry away and take word back to Potter, then, they'll all come."

"Very good thinking, Son," said Lucius proudly, smiling at his first and only son. Praise from Lucius was usually only dished out when Draco had done something devious. Today was no different, he noted to himself idly.

"Thank you, father," replied Draco.

"Well, let it be known for the record, that I don't like this," shot Narcissa from her seat at the table.

"Consider it noted," replied Draco, his father nodding beside him.

* * *

Draco used his first opportunity to show off his new prize during his monthly poker game. Attendees included his old school friends Zabini, Crabbe, Nott and Pike.

He had dressed her in green, something his Slytherin friends had enjoyed, and had her stand in the corner, serving drinks to the men whenever she was beckoned. Draco hoped this would be the first of many opportunities to use her to lure Potter to the Manor, should it be one of those wizards responsible for the leak.

"I must say Malfoy, Granger does look rather fetching today. I see why you paid such a high price for the Mudblood," said Theo, eyeing Hermione lecherously and causing the witch to visibly shudder.

Draco snorted and took a drink of _firewhiskey_. "I bought Granger, because, unlike you, whose main focus seems to be establishing what physically and sexually sadistic things you can do to Mudblood girls, I am devoted to the Dark Lord. Her presence will lure her best friend Potter and his band of delinquents directly to the Manor, and to the Dark Lord," said Draco haughtily.

Theo, who was seated next to Draco made a point of grabbing his old friend by the shoulders and turning him to the corner of the room in which Hermione stood.

"Don't tell me you can't see how tasty her body is, don't tell me you wouldn't love to see her beg," said Theo darkly.

Hermione appeared to be as furious as she was terrified. Draco, used to schooling his features, maintained an outwardly calm demeanour.

"You know, Nott, for someone so disgusted by Mudbloods, I am surprised so many of them clearly turn you on?" he said, throwing a chip into the middle of the table.

"All I am saying is, you're not treating her as she should be treated. Loan her to me. I'll show her how Mudbloods should really be treated," said Nott, blowing her a kiss.

Draco gestured for Hermione to come to her and refill his drink. He looked Theo in the eye as she poured the liquid into his crystal tumbler.

"No Nott, I don't think I shall subject something that is mine to your ownership. Somehow, I very much doubt she would be returned to me in one piece," said Draco casually, turning his nose up at the man.

"Touché," laughed Theo, lifting his own glass for Hermione to pour.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" hissed Hermione as Blaise Zabini walked into the small storage area she was in. Officially she was restocking the bar, unofficially she was hiding from the horrid men in the poker room.

"Relax Hermione, I told them I was going to the bathroom. It's fucking miles away, we have time," said Blaise, walking up to her and pulling her into a warm embrace.

Hermione felt herself melt into him. Although she had only been at the Manor for a matter of days – it was such a cold and unforgiving place that she had forgotten what kindness and the touch of a friend felt like already.

"Please tell me this is all a part of some brilliant plan," said Blaise, worried about his friend.

"Yes, but we kept this secret… inner circle only," said Hermione apologetically.

"No problem. It's simply charming to know that after years of faithful service and intelligence gathering, at great personal risk, I am still considered an outsider in the Order," said Blaise, some hurt in his tone.

"Don't take it personally Blaise, I knew I would see you soon enough. You are still in good standing with all the pureblood families who were present at that auction," she said, genuinely sorry for keeping him in the dark.

"So, Nott has his eye on you," said Blaise, passing Hermione a bottle she had been reaching for on the top shelf. While she did have a wand concealed. Magic would set off alarms in any of the servant areas of the Manor, so she couldn't risk it. She was glad she had Blaise to help her.

"Oh God," she responded, feeling a knot in the bottom of her stomach at the mention of the animal in the other room. He made Malfoy look positively saintly.

"Don't worry. Malfoy told him to shove it, more than once. Everyone knows Malfoy doesn't share his things… are they treating you OK?" he asked, visibly concerned.

"As well as to be expected… do you have any news from the Order?" asked Hermione hopefully. Their lives were full of danger, and her fear was that one or more of her loved ones could be hurt or even killed in her absence.

"No deaths. A few minor injuries. Ron is on the bench for a few days to heal – but he will be fine. They have plans to expand back into Hogwarts, and of course the are looking for you. They're not sure where you were sent after the auction. That's why I came to Malfoy's little poker night. Wanted to see if you were here, good thing I did. I can tell them where you are now," he said with a half-smile.

"Tell them not to do anything rash, it's quite obvious my primary purpose is as bait. Don't let them fall into that trap so easily," instructed Hermione.

"I will," he said, "and take this coin. You know the drill, you can send short messages on it. I'll get them and pass them on," he said, pulling her into a quick hug again.

"Okay, be careful too," instructed Hermione as Blaise reached the door.

"I will," he said, shooting her a mischievous smile before returning to the game.

* * *

A week passed relatively quickly, and Draco found it easy to find ways to display her to everyone who came in or out of the Manor.

He figured it must have been humiliating for her. To have to serve these people day in, day out, as they criticised her appearance, her blood, her friends, her status as a witch and her involvement in the Order.

It's not that he couldn't empathise with her. It's that he knew he shouldn't.

He had done her enough of a favour in shielding her from the other families who would have made her life nowhere near as comfortable while they waited for Potter to take the bait.

It had crossed his mind that a time would come when she would no longer have demonstrable use to the family anymore. He had already decided he would either make sure her execution was quick and painless, or cut her loose if he thought he could get away with it.

He hoped he could help her get away eventually. If they won the war, with a head start she could likely hide in the muggle world. Freeing her could be his one good act. Though why she was inspiring thoughts like that in him was beyond his understanding.

As for Hermione, she looked miserable but she was unharmed, and he took some solace in knowing that was largely because of him. But he still couldn't help but feel guilty.

Which is why he found himself trudging to her small room one night to give her a selection of books from his personal library.

It felt profoundly wrong to him to 'own' a woman, especially one like Hermione. He wondered if he was soft, like Theo Nott had told him during their excruciating poker game.

As he reached for the handle he looked at his Dark Mark, which served a reminder to him that he was not 'soft' at all.

* * *

When he entered the room, she jumped from her bed in surprise. A shot of fear gripped her that perhaps he was going to go back on his word and harm her. Why else would he be in her room alone, this late at night?

"Malfoy… what do you want?" she asked, trying to sound calm. She could fight him if she had to. She _would_ fight him if she had to.

Draco cleared his throat before speaking.

"I thought it a shame that your mind should go to waste down here, or worse, mad with boredom," he explained, "so I have collected some books from my personal library for you to read."

Hermione took the books from his hands and shuffled through them.

"Thank you, I, ah, haven't read a few of these," she said quietly, unsure what to make of his seemingly kind gesture.

Draco looked triumphant at her admission that she had not read some of his chosen books. Everyone knew Hermione had read basically everything, of course.

"You can take your time with them. No one will notice they're missing as they're from my personal collection," he offered.

Hermione nodded and sat down quietly, waiting for whatever it was that he planned to say or do next.

"Granger… I will do my best to make sure this doesn't get worse for you, but I can make no guarantees. The Dark Lord comes and goes, and remains as unpredictable as ever," he said gravely as he moved to leave the cramped and dingey room.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked, a slight crack in her voice.

"I'm cold Granger, not a monster," was his only response.

* * *

He'd been away for two weeks and decided to make Granger's room his first point of call. It was late at night, but he wanted to check on her.

When he opened the door, he was greeted with a grim sight.

She was laid out on the bed face down, blood on the sheets, on her body and on the floor. Above her was Blaise Zabini, clearly tending to the numerous lacerations on her body.

Blaise immediately stood in front of her defensively.

Draco heard Hermione make a strangled noise, to which Zabini responded.

"It's Draco, not Lucius, don't worry," he said soothingly. Draco was taken aback by the familiarity between the pair.

"What the fuck is going on?" asked Draco, drawing his wand.

"I was around for one of your father's events, and he decided to show off to Theo's asshole father. So, they took turns performing some pretty nasty curses on her," said Blaise, looking at Draco unwaveringly.

"And what are you doing here now?" asked Draco.

"They told me to take her back here. I stayed to look after her," explained Theo, noting Draco's suspicious expression. "You know damn well I have never endorsed this kind of shit," added Blaise snappily, crossing his arms.

A few things became obvious to Draco in that moment.

1\. Granger would never be safe there unless he was around to supervise her personally

2\. She and Zabini had some kind of relationship, there was a familiarity he could feel – and he did not like it

3\. Zabini was one of the people leaking information to the Order. It was blatantly clear where his loyalty was

"So, you're the rat," said Draco, lowering his wand.

Blaise looked at him evenly. "Maybe," he replied, "what would you do about it if I was?" he asked.

Draco simply stepped aside to open the doorway to Blaise.

"Leave. Don't come back," he instructed icily.

Zabini turned to whisper something to Granger, giving her hand a squeeze and walking towards the door. Draco narrowed his eyes at the man and hoped it wasn't jealousy he was feeling.

"Showing an awful lot of mercy these days Malfoy. First Granger, now me… I wonder, what's going on in that head of yours…Could it be that you're doubting all of this?" he said challengingly, gesturing to the Manor walls generally.

He entered Draco's personal space only briefly before sweeping past. Clearly, he never planned on staying to hear Draco's response.

* * *

Hermione was too tired to argue as Blaise had told her he would come back for her. The boy was loyal to a fault.

She knew Draco was hovering in the door way, but he said nothing so she used the time to reflect on her relationship with Blaise. She'd rather think about anything than the pain she was in. It wasn't just the cuts, but the deep ache in her body that vibrated through every part of her. She felt like her blood was on fire.

Things had been complicated with Blaise by his feelings for her. They had some intimate moments over the years, some heavy petting in Ministry safehouses. A particularly memorable one on the kitchen counter that often sprung to mind when she felt lonely.

But beyond friendship and the odd instance of lustfulness, she never returned his feelings. In the end, she had told him this. He had taken it well, though he never made any secret of being disappointed.

She knew it must have been hard for him to watch what Lucius had done to her – but he played his part well and she was grateful for that. It meant that both of them stood a chance, and she didn't have to come back to the room alone.

In truth, she wished she felt for Blaise what he felt for her. But something was never right. Regardless, she was grateful to Draco for letting him go, rather than turning him in. Though, at the same time, she felt scared she may never see him again.

She was feeling exceedingly faint by this point and barely registered it when Malfoy wrapped her in the sheet and levitated her up the stairs. Of course, being of Malfoy blood, he could do magic wherever he wanted without cause for alarm, servants rooms or not.

Hermione, struggling to keep her eyes open, hoped that he might be taking her somewhere to heal her, as she wasn't sure she could stand the pain much longer.

* * *

Draco was livid at his father and even more angry at himself for caring so much.

He wasn't sure why he worried about Granger so much while he was away, or why seeing her in such a state cut him so deeply. He couldn't work out why Zabini squeezing her hand inspired the jealousy it had or why she had a permanent spot on his mind since he saw her on the podium and couldn't let her go.

Draco felt hopeless and frustrated with himself.

He hardly even knew the witch for fucks sake. Other than as the annoying little bookworm from school. In the Manor she had been quiet and sullen, nothing like he had remembered her.

But Nott's crude description of her appearance wasn't wrong, and in truth he had noticed how good she looked. But that on its own shouldn't have inspired the protective force in him he felt for her or the strange urges he felt to spend time with her and to do things for her.

He cursed as he set about performing the healing charms he could undertake with his wand, planning to spend the night brewing the potions he would need to set her right.

What a bloody mess.

* * *

"Where's the girl?" asked Lucius at breakfast, used to Hermione serving the family. It was excessive, given they had house elves, but tormenting Potter's best friend was a pastime of the household.

"Well, she's recovering from the work over you and Nott gave her last night," replied Draco coolly, regarding his father.

"Do you have a problem with that son?" asked Lucius in a friendly tone which Draco knew to be false.

"Of course not, however, one couldn't expect her to be walking around after that," said Draco, biting into his crumpet.

Lucius looked at his son suspiciously but shrugged after a few moments, having clearly decided he believed him.

"We'll call in a few extra house elves," said Narcissa.

"Excellent idea mother," replied Draco.

"When do you think the girl will be functional again?" asked Narcissa.

"A few days, perhaps..." mused Draco.

"Fair enough. She's your property Draco, I will expect you will keep an eye on her for that duration," said Lucius.

"OK father, I will see to it she is monitored," replied Draco, secretly pleased he would be able to spend more time with her without raising any red flags.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" asked Draco, sitting by her where she lay.

Unbeknownst to his family, he had kept her in his room where she could rest more easily on his luxurious bedding, rather than the prison style 'bed' in the servants' quarters.

"Ok," she replied groggily, having been a little disorientated as the potions worked their way through her system.

"Is Blaise ok?" she asked, worried that perhaps he didn't make it out of the Manor.

Draco regarded her coldly. Why was she so concerned with him anyway?

"Yes," he said stiffly, "I didn't tell anyone."

"Thank you," she said, stroking the top of his wrist and sending delightful shivers through his body.

Draco cleared his throat and stood, not wanting to risk being close to her for too long.

"I've run you a bath, it's probably time you take one. Get the last of the blood off you and the residue from the positions I applied externally," he instructed, "I put a towel in there for you," he added.

"OK," she said, reaching for his hand to help her up.

Draco felt conflicted. Helping her and having her trust him enough to let him, felt good. But he also knew he was in dangerous territory.

He'd been drawn to her since the auction, and he had no idea what that meant for his future. Or hers, if she was ever crazy enough to feel the same.

* * *

She emerged from the bathroom wearing an old Slytherin shirt, the only garment he had small enough to be remotely suitable for her. On her it was more of a nightdress than a shirt.

Her hair was wet and combed straight. She could smell him all over her, having washed using all of his products. His smell hadn't gone unnoticed by her during her time in the Manor.

She liked it. She felt better when he was around.

Draco was sitting on one half of the king bed, reading next to his lamp.

He looked up to her and gestured to the empty side of the bed. Hermione blushed. Had he slept beside her last night? She had been so out of it on the potions he gave her that she didn't even know.

The situation was a little daunting, but she had no desire to go back to that horrid, blood stained room all on her own after the past few days.

And, for some reason, Draco was protecting her – and while she recovered, she knew she needed it.

Plus, she would be able to spend some more time with him and gain insight into his motivations. She was curious about him. He seemed like he had grown into a man of great depth and contradiction, and she got the sense he had more of a conscience than anyone knew, perhaps more than even he knew.

The books he had given her had been full of hidden life and depth, and she thought his taste, along with his decision to share it with her, were a sign of some kind of internal goodness in the smug Malfoy heir.

It also had not gone unnoticed by her that he had grown into an attractive man. He was tall but strong looking with aristocratic features and eyes in the most striking shade of blue. He no longer slicked his hair back, instead wearing it shaggy. It was a look she had heard Lucius criticise more than once, but she rather liked it.

Many of the women who came to the Manor looked at him longingly, although he never seemed to pay it much mind. Their interest was obvious, and he was a man who could very clearly snap his fingers and have any witch he wanted in his bed.

She couldn't really imagine having that kind of appeal, having always been largely invisible to men.

Hermione had only ever 'been' with Ron, and later, almost all the way with Blaise. She was hardly experienced in sharing the beds of men she hardly knew, so she blushed as she climbed into the bed next to Draco.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"As I can be I suppose," she answered honestly, turning away so he didn't see her face. She was worried she may not be able to hold the tears back. The pain Lucius inflicted had rocked her to her core, and she wasn't as confident in her decision to take this mission as she had been.

Could she withstand that again? What if Blaise and Draco hadn't helped her? She could have died there. She'd been able to send some intelligence to the Order, but at what cost? Hermione couldn't help but feel as though she had lost control of her mission.

* * *

Draco knew she turned around so he wouldn't see her tears. He thought her attempt to be stoic was admirable, but not necessary.

Anyone would be shaken by the kind of cruelty the men had inflicted upon her, and she likely thought it would escalate further at the time. It must have been terrifying, and he couldn't help but secretly loathe his father for it.

It was unnecessary and gratuitous. And it was against her. And she was his.

Ignoring his better judgement, he reached down and began to run his fingers through her hair gently.

He felt her stiffen the relax. Encouraged by her submission, he coaxed her around to put her head in his lap, where he stroked her hair and the side of her face gently as she curled into a ball against him.

They stayed like that for quite some time, in comfortable silence, though he began to panic when she sat up to face him.

"Thank you for what you did Malfoy," she said, looking at him with doe eyes. She'd never looked at him for quite so long before, and if he didn't know better he'd have thought she'd used a spell to draw him in with them.

"It's OK Granger," he said, looking down. He was suddenly feeling a little embarrassed to have shared such an intimate moment but was also hoping she would lay back down so he could touch her again.

Hermione took him by surprise when she leaned forward on her knees and planted a light kiss on his cheek. She pulled back only slightly to look at him, sending him a very clear message with those doe eyes of hers.

His eyes were drawn down to her lip, which she was chewing nervously.

Draco leaned forward and took one of her hands in his, using his other hand to push a lock of wet hair behind her ear.

"We can't," he breathed, answering her unspoken question.

"Why not?" she asked, the disappointment in her voice only making him what her more. To be wanted by her felt good.

"It's wrong…you're…'mine'… we'll not really mine… you belong to yourself… but _technically_ mine. I would be… well I'd be coercing you. I'm all you have here it would be… taking advantage," he said, finally reaching the end of his rambling explanation.

It was obvious to him, and probably to her, he was trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince her. That said, he was proud of the restraint he was showing.

Not one to give up, she crawled forward to straddle him. Draco exhaled loudly, still holding on to one of her hands.

"I don't see it that way," she said, her voice having taken an entirely sultry tone he had no idea she was capable of. It made it even harder for him to try to do the right thing here.

"I'm asking you… I want you," she said, kissing his neck again and circling her hips ever so slightly.

Christ, he was so weak. He knew he shouldn't. But he gave in and began to run his hands gently along her curves.

* * *

What shocked her was how different he was with her than she expected. She expected him to be an aggressive lover. Rough.

Instead, he treated her as though she were made of glass.

Every touch was feather light. Every kiss was slow, deliberate and sensual. When he tugged at her shirt, it had been a question, not an order.

Draco relinquished control and let her take the lead easily, allowing her to make love to him against his headboard. He'd barely let her come up for air for kissing her so much.

She felt him run his fingers through her hair, down the curve of her spine, her hips, her breasts. She was in awe of his softness and his patience. She found herself getting lost in it, closing her eyes and throwing her head back as he thrust upwards into a spot that made her brain fuzzy.

* * *

It was easier than he thought to hold back. She felt incredible, and he didn't want to hurt her, or make her feel like she couldn't stop what was happening at any moment. He could fuck any witch, any time he wanted, what they were doing was more than that.

His mind wandered as he looked at her, head thrust back in pleasure as she rode him towards her bliss. It wandered to all the ways he wanted to have her.

Hermione snapped her head back and pulled him close, moaning softly into his ear as he kissed her neck. When their lips finally met, it was in gentle exploration of each other.

He could feel her whimper into his mouth with pleasure as she began to come undone, dragging him along with her, spilling everything he had into her body.

That night each of them fell asleep with the same thought.

'I might be in love with you.'

* * *

In the end, Draco decided to set her free.

After that night in his bedroom, he'd made love to her more times than he could count. He'd also fucked her a few times too – and when it came to Draco, there was a difference.

For her part, she was bloody spectacular at both. He'd never have believed it based on the girl he had grown up with.

But that was the point. They weren't the same people anymore. But unfortunately, their circumstances remained the same.

They were on opposite sides of a war that was nowhere near won.

He hadn't been upset when she confessed that her presence there was not entirely an accident, and that she'd been communicating with the Order from the Manor. It was just the nature of their lives.

They were both trying to get by in a world that was cruel, and had no regard for their feelings, or anyone else's.

"Just go Granger," he hissed, pushing her towards an unwarded blind spot on the boundary of Malfoy Manor.

"What about you?" she hissed, her eyes imploring him to come. But he knew he couldn't.

"Granger, we talked about this. I have to stay. You have to go. It's the only way we both get out of this war unscathed, provided we survive it!" he insisted, knowing he had to be strong for her and stay the course.

"I know but… what if…" she said, clearly on the verge of tears. He knew what she meant. What if they didn't make it? What then?

Frankly, he didn't know. He'd had nothing to care about until her. If she were gone, he didn't see the point of anything really. Draco knew he had been sleep walking until the day he saw her on the podium and she awakened something in her he never knew was there.

"If Potter wins," he said, emphasising the 'if' as he pulled her into a tight embrace, "you can speak for me, tell them I helped when I could, make them understand," he said.

"And if… _he_ … wins," said Hermione quietly. "I will make sure you belong to me again. We can take my vault and go. I can protect you," he finished.

Hermione closed her eyes and bit back the tears.

"I wanted to say, in case, well, you know," she said, squeezing his hand, "that I love you, and I will never forget my time here, with you," she said sincerely.

Draco felt his heart breaking but remained steady.

"Whatever happens, we find each other, yeah?" he said, more a promise than a question.

"Yes," she replied, sure that whatever happened, she could push through it with him. She couldn't explain their connection, but falling for him was hard, fast, and irreversible.

"I love you," he said seriously, giving her one more kiss before shoving her over the boundary, not giving her a chance to change her mind, or himself a chance to do something stupid like jump with her.

* * *

 **Two years later**

"Ms Granger? Miss Granger!?" asked an authoritative voice from the doorway.

"So sorry Minister, I was deep in thought," she said, having spent the last twenty minutes remembering her time in the Manor and the man who had haunted her dreams since.

It had been a year since they won the war, and two years since she was in the Manor with Draco. It felt like an eternity to her. An eternity without him.

"The tribunal will deliver their verdict now," said the man, gesturing for her to follow him in.

Hermione sat on the cold wooden bench with the other witnesses. All she could do was hope that the tribunal would show Draco mercy for his role in the war. It had been two years since she felt his touch or saw his face in anything other than a mugshot. She needed him out, free and home with her.

"This tribunal has heard the testimony of many witnesses as to the character of Mr Draco Malfoy, who has been in Azkaban pending trial for war crimes committed as a senior Death Eater in the ranks of the Dark Lord," announced the Chair of the tribunal.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. She was nervous.

"The most compelling testimony came from three key sources. Ms Hermione Granger testified that Mr Malfoy purchased her at an auction for muggle-born 'slaves,' an abhorrent practice undertaken by the regime at the time. She alleges he did this in order to protect her from other, more brutal families. During his period of 'ownership' Ms Granger was well cared for and shielded from multiple attempts at harm by other Death Eaters. She also testifies that it is likely he saved her life by administering healing spells and potions after a brutal assault by Lucius Malfoy. He also aided in her eventual escape," he said informatively.

"The second witness was Mr Blaise Zabini, a long-time informant of the Order, who confirmed the story told by Ms Granger and testified that Mr Malfoy discovered he was informing the other side but let him go free rather than reporting him to the Death Eaters in the house," he continued.

Hermione was encouraged by the nodding of the various members of media and public in the room. It seemed like the crowd at least, was on Draco's side.

"The final significant witness was Mr Harry Potter, who confirmed that Mr Malfoy aided him in the final stages of the war, first by lying about his recognition of Mr Potter and secondly by providing him with a wand, which he later used in the destruction of the Dark Lord," he announced.

Hermione heard many people whispering under the breaths at this point. She shut her eyes and prayed to any muggle God that might listen that she would get the outcome she wanted.

"It is the ruling of this tribunal that Mr Draco Malfoy should not be tried as a Death Eater and his actions in aid of the Order and key figures in the war against the Dark Lord should be taken into account. Mr Malfoy has spent one year to this day in Azkaban which we will count as time served for his secondary offences. We order his immediate release on probation with all remaining charges dropped. He will be released to Ms Hermione Granger as per her request to the Ministry to maintain responsibility of him during the probation period of six months. Mr Malfoy has no remaining living family who could undertake this duty. Thank you all, we are adjourned. Ms Granger, please stay behind as we bring Mr Malfoy in for release via secure floo connection."

Hermione sat in stunned silence as everyone else filtered out of the theatre. She'd hoped this would be the result, but she had tried to be realistic, never letting her hopes up.

Many of Malfoy's crimes had been on record, and he had taken the mark willingly. Immediate release was something she only hoped for when feeling foolish. But now, the day had come. She would see him again in a matter of minutes.

The moment came fifteen minutes later when a shabby looking Draco Malfoy walked into the room, looking surprised, but not unhappy to see her.

It's unlikely he knew he would be released to her if the day went well. Prisoners in Azkaban were generally not updated on their cases or the paperwork completed by those on the outside.

They were just punished endlessly. Her heart ached when she thought about it. He truly, did not belong there.

Although he was thinner and clearly in a bad state from his time in Azkaban, he was still a striking looking man. To her relief still looked like himself, down to the sparkle in his eye when he looked at her. It hadn't broken him.

"Granger," he said, a playful smirk pulling at his lips. It was exactly as he'd greeted her so many times before.

"Malfoy," she replied with a smile, feeling as though they finally had a chance at a new beginning.

* * *

 **Original Request:**

Mireya: _"Hermione has infiltrated the Death Eater organisation. She goes to the slave auction and is bought by Draco Malfoy. While she's in Malfoy Manor, she's spying and obtaining important information._

 _Scenes or facts I want you to include in the one-shot:_

 _1\. Blaise has a huge crush on her and helps her with her mission. A scene: he kisses her, but although she returns the kiss and they do some heavy petting, she tells him that she doesn't feel the same._

 _2\. Theodore asks Draco to share Hermione with him, but Draco refuses._

 _3\. Draco doesn't want to have feeling for Hermione._

 _4\. Hermione falls in love with Draco._

 _5\. Narcissa doesn't trust Hermione and she suspects of her."_

I made the Blaise scene a bit more of a memory, I hope that's OK.

* * *

I am working on outlines for requests by laureltheory and Drina.

Keep the reviews and requests coming please! It keeps me pumped.


	26. Wrong Turn

**Plot:** The Forbidden Forest has a way of exposing the innermost wants and fears of those who spend too long within its confines. A night of detention and a set of bad directions only serve to prove this to Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

 **Request:** Thanks to Laureltheory for this request.

Original request:

 _"how about something while they are still at Hogwarts, maybe having to do with the forbidden forest, some strange magic at work. maybe magical creatures playing tricks or being mischievous idk that sounds kind of fun and the forest gives Draco room to be a little dark and naughty with Hermione."_

There was a fair bit of flexibility here so I have taken some liberties. But I hope the 'fun forest / room for Draco to get a little dark and naughty" came through. Though I would say this is a very light-hearted story.\

Was shooting for short and sweet, fun and smutty. Hope you (and everyone else) enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** M for very adult content and I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Wrong Turn**

* * *

Hermione thought her detention days were over after Voldemort was defeated.

The war was won, her Order of Merlin (first class) was awarded, and she went back to Hogwarts to complete her final year.

Meanwhile Harry and Ron took off to hunt the remining Death Eaters and begin their careers as Aurors, a fact she thought would mean she wouldn't be drawn into any more trouble.

But there was one factor Hermione had not counted on – Draco Malfoy returning to Hogwarts to complete his final year.

Malfoy, or pointy-faced-ferret-bastard as she liked to call him, had not called her a Mudblood since his return, but maintained a roster of other insults he regularly slung in her direction.

It infuriated her. Had she not done enough for him in testifying in his favour at trial? In fact, what had she ever done to deserve his constant bullying?

Hermione's blood was prone to boiling whenever she heard his smug voice.

Her rage had been building up for quite some time, and, though she wasn't proud of what she had done, she wasn't entirely surprised by it either. She'd always had a temper.

Hermione had genuinely tried her best to focus in potions, despite his constant insults, dutifully laughed along with by his wretched little sidekicks.

Today they were particularly relentless. She suspected it was because the potion they were learning about was mostly easy, and Malfoy was bored.

It had not gone unnoticed by Hermione that he became worse when he was bored.

If Malfoy had an interesting task in front of him, he tended to leave her alone. Oh, how she wished Hogwarts would come up with an advanced curriculum for students like she and him.

Though she hated to admit it, he was gifted academically and it was a challenge to keep her test scores ahead of his (but she did of course). In her mind, that's probably why he picked on her so much. He hated that he always lost to her despite her 'inferior' heritage.

Hermione visibly winced as she cut into one of the more disgusting roots used in the potion. There was no other word for it. It was gross.

That's when she heard him snickering again from the table beside her.

"Just what is your problem Malfoy?" she asked haughtily, placing her hands on her hips.

Slughorn was busy with an exploding potion from some incompetent nitwit on the other side of the room and missed the budding altercation between the two students.

Malfoy smirked, swaggering forward to her table. "No problem Granger, I was just thinking that must be the face you make when handling Weasley's… no doubt… tiny.. di…" he said, being cut off abruptly by a hard slap to the face.

The slap caught him off guard and his foot got caught on his robes, tripping him and sending him backwards into another student's desk, toppling the entire thing and coating him in freshly brewed _Babbling Beverage._

Hermione's eyes widened in shock at what she had done.

"HERMIONE GRANGER!" boomed Slughorn, "GO AND SEE THE HEADMISTRESS IMMEDIATELY!" he shouted, angrier than she'd ever seen the usually docile man.

"Zabini!" she heard him yell as she left with her tail between her legs, "Take Mr Malfoy to medical, he's babbling like a fool!"

* * *

Hermione could handle the months detention and suspension from Head Girl duties for assaulting Draco.

What she couldn't stand was that he got detention for a week alongside of her for his goading, which was reported by several classmates.

She'd have preferred he got no punishment than having to spend a night running errands with him in the Forbidden Forest for Hagrid.

Closing her eyes, she wished she was somewhere far away, with Ron and Harry, rather than about to embark on a night in the forest with Malfoy.

The only thing she could take solace in was that Malfoy made a complete idiot of himself after being covered in the potion, babbling for ages before it wore off.

Apparently, he had babbled about every topic, from 'witch weekly not actually being such a bad magazine' to tips for optimum growing conditions for _boom berries._

After she returned from the Headmaster's office, the school was buzzing with news of their altercation. Hermione's explosive slap and Malfoy's ridiculous babbling were quite the Hogwarts sensation.

Most people were on Hermione's side, having witnessed him antagonise her for years – although naturally Slytherin house now had it out for her. More than they already did, anyway.

* * *

"We've been going in circles for hours Granger, admit it, you got us lost," said Draco coolly, sitting down on a log. It was nearly pitch black in the Forbidden Forest and the threat of rain was thick in the atmosphere.

Hermione crossed her arms and shivered.

"I did not get us lost, we both agreed to take this pathway, a wrong turn is just a wrong turn!" she retorted, unwilling to shoulder all of the blame for their current predicament.

Draco rolled his eyes as he used his wand to cast more light on the area.

They had reached a clearing surrounded by dense trees, the first real opportunity they had to sit down and think about a strategy.

It was far too dangerous to rest in areas of the forest with dense planting.

The forest contained masses of hidden and devious flora, ready to suck the life out of an unwitting student. Only a fool would hang about too long in there.

And that was without even considering the other perilous magical creatures that populated the forest.

This area however, appeared safe enough to stop in and regroup.

It then crossed Hermione's mind that perhaps she was lucky to be with Malfoy.

"They'll come for us," said Hermione, taking a seat on the other side of the log and looking at Draco with annoyance.

"No, they won't Granger. They won't break curfew for anyone, not even a war heroine, I'm afraid," he said matter-of-factly.

To make matters worse, the rain suddenly came down all at once, soaking the pair of students. Although they needed shelter, neither could risk leaving the safety of the clearing.

* * *

"We can't go in for them now. It is past even the staff curfew for entry to the Forbidden Forest. We won't risk more lives," said Headmistress McGonagall, briefing a panicked Hagrid and Professor Slughorn.

"But… surely, we can't leave them out there, they're just kids!" said Slughorn, worried about his star pupils.

"Mr Malfoy and Ms Granger are two of the most resilient students we have ever seen at Hogwarts. And, given his background, I am sure Mr Malfoy is well versed in the kinds of dark and defensive spells that could keep them safe. As for Ms Granger, she didn't get that Order of Merlin for nothing," she replied, confident her students could hold out until morning.

"What d'ya think is happenin' out there?" asked Hagrid.

"Well… the forest can be as cruel as it can be kind. It works in mysterious ways. They will need to keep their wits about them. It can do strange things to the minds of those who spend too long in it," she said ominously, looking out the window.

"Merlin help them," mumbled Slughorn, noticing the buckets of rain falling from the sky.

It was not lost on anyone present that it was now past one AM, and it had started to rain.

* * *

"This is all your fault! Slapping me around like some common muggle!" yelled Malfoy, irate that his hair and expensive robes had been drenched in the downpour, which had lightened but not come to a complete stop.

"Well, I wouldn't have slapped you if you had been able to keep your fucking comments to yourself!" she yelled back.

"Careful Granger! Using foul language like that might cause your bloody halo to slip!" he growled, glaring at her.

Hermione spat some of her wet hair from her mouth and pointed her finger at him aggressively.

"What is your fucking problem Malfoy?" she yelled over the sound of the storm.

"My problem, is your prissy, goody-two-shoes, holier-than-thou attitude Granger!" he hit back.

Hermione screamed out loud with frustration and got up, intent on walking away. She'd rather take her chances in the forest than stay another minute with the blonde prick.

Draco immediately rose from his seat to pull her backwards.

Hermione turned to push him away, causing both of the students to slip in the fresh pit of mud that had formed in the clearing.

Both yelped as they realised there was devils snare beneath the surface of the mud, pulling them down into its grip.

Draco looked over at Hermione, panic in his eyes. Evidently, he hadn't experienced it as she had.

Hermione remained calm, relaxing into the snare as she observed Draco uselessly trying to fight it off, only causing further restriction.

The plant gripped her tightly, tearing at her robes and the shirt underneath, but she felt it relenting as she focused on relaxing more.

She had the presence of mind to know if she could relax for long enough, she could reach her wand.

Draco had almost disappeared entirely when she reached the wand. A quick stream of light came from its point, the _Bluebell Flames_ causing the plant to retreat, crawling to another dark damp area of the forest.

They both sat up, trying to straighten their torn clothes and push some of the mud away.

"You basted! Look what you've done!" she shrieked, trying to cover her semi exposed chest. She missed the darkened look in Draco's eye when he saw the state of her.

"What I've done? I wasn't the stupid bint running off alone into the Forbidden Forest!" he retorted loudly.

"You are the most infuriating bastard, I would rather be here with anyone else on Earth," she spat, trying to get up but slipping again, this time falling directly into his front.

Draco instinctively, and with the reflexes of a seeker, gripped her so she didn't faceplant.

"Don't say I never do anything for you Granger," he sneered as she looked up at him from where he held both her arms, keeping her from falling. She was livid. The last thing she needed was to be rescued by Draco Malfoy.

She'd just saved his life, and still he was making inflammatory remarks.

Draco smirked down at her, the mud in his hair doing nothing to dim his attractiveness. Why did he always look so annoyingly good? Even in a mud pit he looked put together. Not that it mattered, he was rotten on the inside.

Letting go of her arm when she was steady, he continued to challenge her.

"Why don't you hit me again Granger… since you're so irate, I know you want to…go on," he laughed tauntingly.

"Fuck off Malfoy," she hissed, moving to get away from him. Draco grabbed her by the hair and pulled her backwards, breathing into her neck as he spoke.

"It's rude to leave when someone's having a conversation with you," he said coolly, wrapping her muddy hair more tightly in his hand.

Hermione looked down to see her robes open, shirt torn, bra exposed and mud and water mixing together as it ran along her cleavage. She couldn't help but feel a warmness between her thighs as he tugged at her hair and spoke into her neck. He was deliciously close.

But she knew shouldn't like it. She shouldn't like him doing this to her. It was Malfoy getting her this hot and bothered in the middle of the bloody-fucking forbidden forest no less!

She silently hoped her traitorous body didn't give it away, as she willed herself to actually fight him off.

Suddenly he let her go. As she fell forward, she caught herself on her arms, digging her nails into the mud.

She spun around quickly, "you fucking bastard!" she howled, pulling him down into the mud as well. If she was going to be dirty and mud covered, so was he.

Hermione wasn't sure how it happened, or if it was her that pulled him down, or if he threw himself there, but before she knew it she was on her back in the forest's filth with her legs wrapped around him.

For his part, he didn't seem to have an issue with it. He pressed himself against her knickers as he whispered humiliating things into her ear that inexplicably turned her on beyond belief.

"You liked it when I pulled your hair Granger," he said wickedly, causing an explosion of goose bumps on her skin while she shook her head defiantly, not wanting to confess it out loud.

"Don't deny it, I saw your body, I felt it," he said, nibbling her earlobe. With her hands she made to push him away, but her lower half seemed to have a mind of its own, drawing him closer as she locked her ankles behind his back.

"Look at you. My little mudblood in the mud, where she belongs," he said, grabbing the hands trying to push him away and pulling them above her head.

Hermione couldn't help but let out a groan and arch her back.

Draco looked down at her lustfully. "And to think, this was wasted on Weasley," he said, using one hand to keep her hands pinned and one to ghost her chest and stomach, semi exposed by her destroyed clothing.

"Don't talk about Ron like that!" she said dangerously, remembering his earlier comment in the potions lab which set this chain of events in motion.

Draco looked at her impassively, specks of mud floating in his perfect platinum hair.

"So loyal, princess," he said, growling as he leaned down to take her lips.

He appeared to forget himself, his hand dropping from her pinned wrists to join the other, which had crept behind her to squeeze her buttocks and pull her closer as he ground his erection into her wet knickers.

Hermione's skirt rode further up her waist as he fumbled with his belt, never removing his hot mouth from hers.

His kiss was unyielding, demanding she give him anything he wanted. She groaned into his mouth as his tongue fought for dominance with hers.

"Fuck," she breathed as he entered her without ceremony, both of them far too caught up in the moment to consider where they were, who they were, or what they were doing at all.

He was bigger than anything she had taken before, and she'd only ever fantasised about being stretched so much. Let alone with such a taboo person in a place like this. The entire scene was erotic in her mind.

She arched her back and rocked her lower body in time with his thrusts, helping him to sheath himself in her to the hilt.

"Mmmmmmm I love it when dirty words come out of your mouth Granger," he purred in her ear, treating her to a particularly rough thrust.

Hermione gasped and gripped him more tightly with her legs. She made a point of digging her nails into an exposed part of skin on his back.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to fuck you," he breathed, pulling down her bra to reveal her breasts. He seemed unfazed by the mud as he took one of her hardened nipples in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it.

She began to convulse under him. Everything about the experience was entirely forbidden, erotic, exciting… all the things she had been missing with Ron and the several other men she had embarked on physical relationships with since she and Ron amicably parted ways.

"Is it what you imagined?" she asked, biting his lip and almost screaming as her orgasm reached its peak.

"Dirtier," he said wickedly, thrusting into her harder as pursued his own release. She knew she would be sore tomorrow from his relentless pounding, but she didn't care, she wanted to feel him come undone inside of her.

"Come for me," she instructed softly, grabbing his neck and swirling her hips sensuously.

"Fucking hell," was all he managed to choke out as he spilled himself deep inside of her.

* * *

"Wait until I tell everyone what I did to you last night in the forest," he taunted.

Hermione and Draco had been rescued in the early hours of the morning, both putting on an Oscar worthy performance to cover up their less wholesome activities in the clearing.

Given the ordeal, detention was cancelled for them both – although Hermione's Head Girl privileges were yet to be restored, she noted with annoyance.

"You wouldn't!" she hissed, indignant. "You'd never admit you sullied yourself," she added, narrowing her eyes.

"Wouldn't I? You say that as though you don't know what a prize you are. The Gryffindor princess and her iron knickers, taking my dick in the mud… come on, it's too good not to share," he said wickedly.

"You are a cockroach," she shot back disdainfully.

Hermione looked around inconspicuously, hoping no one had heard their conversation. The halls were largely empty, but you could never be too sure at Hogwarts.

"But you like it," he countered, backing her into a darkened corner of the hall, away from prying eyes.

"No, I do not!" she replied, crossing her arms and looking away. "I don't know what I was thinking!"

"Oh, you weren't thinking at all sweetheart," he purred, stroking her exposed collarbone.

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione, wide eyed.

"How about a deal Granger?" he said, not answering her question.

"What do you want?" she exhaled, defeated.

"You, coming on top of me, preferably on my face, but anywhere will do," he replied so matter-of-factly she did a double take.

"Wh..what?" she whispered.

She had thought what happened in the forest to be a one off.

Hermione had heard about the kind of effect it could have on people in there. It made them crazy. It exploited their inner yearnings and made otherwise rational people act unpredictably.

"You heard me. Grant my request, and I'll consider keeping quiet," he offered.

"Do you mean to blackmail me into sleeping with you?" she asked, less vexed than she wanted to be about the whole thing.

Her stomach lurched in secret, involuntary thrill.

She'd had a hard time forgetting the way he made her feel since it happened. In fact, she'd scarcely thought of anything else.

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. Is it blackmail when you clearly want it Granger?" he asked.

This time it was Hermione's turn to shrug. Putting on her most innocent expression, she stepped forward.

"Well Malfoy, perhaps if you want me to shag you, you'd be wise to keep things quiet," she said, leaning against the cold stone wall.

Malfoy's eyes glittered as he leaned into her personal space and smirked.

"Do you mean to manipulate me?" he purred.

Hermione simply smiled serenely, answering his question with a mischievous look in her eye.

Draco leaned back and appraised her silently, before seemingly coming to a conclusion.

"Nine PM. Prefects bathroom. Don't be late," he said, cupping her chin and looking into her eyes before planting a quick kiss on her waiting lips.

He turned and walked away without so much looking back, leaving Hermione to wonder when detention at Hogwarts got so good and what the hell she had gotten herself into with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 **Please do keep the reviews/requests coming. They keep this on my radar and keep me pumped up about getting stories done!**

 **Thanks again for all the kind words on the last chapter – especially to my regular reviewers - I see you!**


	27. Budget Cuts

**Plot:** Hermione and Draco go undercover at a retreat for couples that need to re-connect. Neither are happy to be there, especially given the rooming situation.

 **Request:**

I am sorry this came from a **guest** , so I can't credit. They asked for the "sharing a bed trope" – I am still feeling some writers block so these fun ones are good for me.

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't own HP and this is rated M for adult content.

 **Notes:**

 **Drina** – I am still working on your outline. I know it's been ages – sorry!

There were some great suggestions (especially you, **AmethystRoseMalfoy** ) for the sequel to the last story, but I just didn't have it in me (also sorry!).

 **Jas** – I am thinking about your request (no promises, but even if I don't end up doing it, thanks very much – it's interesting and always nice to hear from a Stolen Memories fan).

* * *

 **Budget Cuts**

* * *

"Oh... Oh no. Absolutely not. Kingsley HAS to be JOKING!" ranted Hermione, pacing anxiously whilst pulling at her ridiculous hair.

Draco rolled his eyes and looked at the scene in front of him.

One bed. One, double (if one was being generous when describing the size) bed. For the two of them. For the weekend.

"AND HE BLAMES BUDGET CUTS FOR THIS? There is reducing the amount of cauldron cakes in the breakroom or updating the broom fleet less regularly, and then there is forcing co-workers to share beds! It's just obscene!" she continued to rant, her pitch becoming shriller with each passing, hysterical moment.

Draco sighed and threw his bag down. It's not like he was pleased about this either. In fact, this seemed like the perfect time to interject to remind her of this fact.

"Granger…" he said, trying to maintain patience.

"I have no desire to share a bed with you either. In fact, the very idea repulses me to my core. However, we are pretending to be a couple. Now, I know what you are going to say. _They could have given us twin beds,"_ he said, doing his best impression of her voice and drawing a look of ire.

 _"_ That's true. But apparently, the rooms were sold out. We did book this last minute to follow the lead and the department does not have the budget to upgrade us for the sake of a bed. I whole heartedly support whatever letter writing campaign you go on after this, but please, I beg of you, for once, just shut up," he said, rubbing his forehead. God, he had a splitting headache.

Hermione pursed her lips and looked at him angrily, a slight blush creeping across her cheeks.

HA! For once he had been more professional than her. Stupid bint.

"Fine," she said, resigned to her fate, "but you better stay on your half of the bed!"

"Oh Granger, I hardly think there is a planet on which I would try and get into whatever old woman knickers you undoubtedly wear, don't worry – I will stick to my side just fine," he said, flashing her a handsome smile.

"Asshole," she said, shutting the bathroom door abruptly.

"Language darling!" he yelled after her. Maybe the weekend wouldn't be so bad. The potential to annoy the frustrating witch was substantial – and that was one of his favourite pastimes.

* * *

"Honey! Over here!" called Draco, smiling and waving.

"Jesus Christ," mumbled Hermione, trying to hide her agitation from the couples that shared the table.

Of course, the jewel thieves had to have come to a bloody couples' retreat, and of course Kingsley had to decide that the most plausible looking couple in the Auror division was Draco and Hermione.

First of all, it was literally more plausible that she was with anyone else in the Auror division. Even the women. Especially the women, given the men were all egotistical jerks. Kingsley needed to enter the new age.

She and Katerina from accounting could have been a beautiful thing. But alas, she was stuck at this tacky establishment with Malfoy. The most egotistical and arrogant prick of them all.

Worse still, they had needed to alter their appearances significantly. Although when they looked at each other they saw their regular appearances, everyone else saw something different. She hated having to alter her looks to do her job, a sentiment shared by Malfoy, but they were both too famous after the war to go undercover without these measures.

Additionally, as a part of the 'bonding' element of the retreat, magic was banned. Hermione shock her head as she thought about the fact that the bed situation could have been resolved easily if she could have simply used her wand.

She shuddered with disgust as she sat next to him, thinking about sleeping next to him later.

And that knickers comment? So rude! She did not wear old woman knickers. Bastard.

"Darling, let me introduce you to our new friends," he said charmingly, handing her a name tag.

Their identities were fairly simple. Athena and Roland Bryce – a married couple that had been having problems of late and wanted to reconnect.

"I think it's just wonderful that two beautiful young people such as yourselves are taking the time to work on your relationship rather than simply taking a divorce to the Ministry. Now, I have nothing against muggles, but some of their less desirable lifestyle preferences are creeping into the fabric of the wizarding community and I think that's a shame!" said the forty-something witch Vivienne Jorkins, who very clearly had something against muggles.

Hermione dug her nails into her knee but smiled sweetly.

"Now, now Vivienne, let's not talk social politics!" said Draco smoothly, reaching below the table to pull Hermione's hand away from her thigh, which was taking the brunt of her intense effort not to scratch the woman's eyes out.

The cheek of the silly old cow. To blame wizarding divorces on muggles!? Hermione imagined she was the kind of person who might use the phrase, "I didn't agree with what Voldemort did, BUT…"

She had no time for such shite.

"Of course, Roland, apologies!" said Vivienne, responding to his charm.

"Always got something to say, my Vivienne," said her husband Roger, with an embarrassing amount of pride.

Hermione began to vividly fantasize about killing everyone there, and then maybe herself. She resolved to take an extended vacation after this mission – provided she survived it.

* * *

"Any idea who our culprits could be?" asked Draco in a hushed tone.

He had pulled Hermione into a toilet cubicle to exchange notes.

After a very tense dinner with Roger and Vivienne and a range of other boring couples, they had moved into a phase of mingling. Wordlessly, he and Hermione had agreed to go their separate ways to cover more ground.

He figured it was time to compare and contrast notes so they could hit any areas of focus one more time before everyone retired to their shitty double beds to have whatever god-awful sex the kinds of people who came to couples retreats to save their relationships had.

Draco immediately felt guilty for the thought, given most of them were only doing their best. That said, a few of them clearly needed to do the world a favour and break the hell up.

Plus, at least most of these men were getting laid tonight. The best he could hope for was not to choke on his co-worker's birds nest of hair as he slept in the world's smallest bed. So really, he was the saddest bastard of them all.

Hermione exhaled loudly and leaned back against the cubicle door. She had actually scrubbed up okay this evening, pinning her hair back in soft curls and wearing a tasteful black wrap around dress. She wasn't over or underdone, which was a talent Granger had. Not that he'd ever tell her that.

"Well, when I wasn't thinking about killing the, 'I have nothing against muggles but,' woman…" she began, causing Draco to laugh.

Hermione smirked and continued on, "I met a couple, Demelza and James… I didn't catch their last names… but they felt shifty to me. What about you?" she asked.

"Plenty of insufferable gits but nothing outright suspicious, I will try and find this couple you speak of and get a read," he said, peaking through the gap in the door making sure they could get out unnoticed.

Unfortunately, he couldn't see everything through the crack and they came stumbling out straight into the path of Jane and Filius, a couple in their late 30's who were more likeable than the rest – not that the bar was particularly high.

Thinking quickly, she grabbed Draco's shirt and pulled him close, giving him a kiss on the cheek and giggling.

"Oh," she said giddily, "Jane! Filius! Forgive us, we got carried away!" she said, much like a ditsy schoolgirl.

Draco raised an eyebrow but played along.

"Oh, don't worry! I remember when we were in our 20's" said Jane sweetly, looking at her husband with doe eyes.

He seemed busier trying to get a look down Hermione's dress, much to Draco's annoyance, but nodded in agreement with his wife.

"Best get up to bed you two, it seems like the mood for romance has taken you!" said Filius, still admiring Hermione's form.

Hermione looked at Draco, hoping to god he would take the get out of jail free card.

"Of course," said Draco, taking Hermione's hand, "We have a double bed with our name on it, don't we darling?" he said, giving her behind a playful squeeze.

Bastard. He knew she couldn't do anything about it without blowing their cover.

So instead of slapping him senseless, which she reserved the right to do later, she simply giggled and shrugged her shoulders at the inoffensive pair in front of her.

"Goodnight," she said politely, allowing herself to be led from the room.

"I may kill you in your sleep," she muttered, keeping her face neutral.

"Make it swift, I can't take this place," replied Draco quietly enough that only she heard.

"That makes two of us," she said miserably.

And it was only Friday night. They had two more days to endure.

* * *

"Did Jane just like, not notice that her husband was dangerously close to shoving his head into my chest or… was I imagining that?" asked Hermione, taking a generous sip from the bourbon she got from the minibar.

"What about the budget Granger? You need to sell organs to pay for those," said Draco absentmindedly.

"Since when did you look at the price of things? Plus, Kingsley owes us this after sticking us with this god-awful room," she said, sniffing the top of the bottle.

"You're right," said Draco, touching one of the floral curtains and screwing up his nose.

"Mind you, the honeymoon suite probably has some kind of swan décor with a rotating bed or something, judging by the rest of this place," he added.

"And these couples! What a nightmare!" she said, plunking herself down on the other side of the bed.

"You're telling me! This bloke Tim spent about twenty minutes telling me about his muggle stamp collection. In the words of Vivienne… I have nothing against muggles…" he began.

"But…" laughed Hermione.

"But…" he said dramatically, "magical stamps are boring enough, muggle ones don't even move! THEY DON'T MOVE GRANGER! 20 MINUTES!" he whined.

Hermione snorted and looked up from her liquor, "Stamps seem positively luxurious, I heard all about Jane's cats and the specifics of how to knit them themed outfits," she said distastefully.

In the meantime, Draco had helped himself to some whiskey from the minibar and joined Hermione on the bed.

"Cheers to our mutual pain," he said, clinking his bottle against hers.

"Cheers," she replied, tipping the brown liquid down her throat with ease.

"Well, who knew…" said Draco, looking at her with a strange expression.

"What?" she asked, annoyed he was being ambiguous.

"Who knew you could hold your drink so well Granger!" he complimented.

"There's lots you don't know about me Malfoy," she said, turning her attention back to the bottle.

"There's lots you don't know about me too," he said matter-of-factly.

"Well, cheers to that too," she said, raising her bottle.

"Indeed," replied Draco.

* * *

"Merlin give me the strength to survive whatever 'activities' they have in store for us today," said Draco, peaking outside the window at the couples gathering on the lawns below.

"A fun filled day, I am sure…" said Hermione absentmindedly applying her lip-gloss. She had noticed the women were all really making an effort appearance wise, which she thought silly, but she wanted to blend in. She had to _seem_ like she was really trying to get her 'husband' Draco to be interested in her.

Draco looked over at her and ran his eyes over her form covertly. She was quite pleasing to the eye lately.

"I have taken the liberty of enrolling us in everything that Demelza and James are enrolled in, as they seem to be our best lead," she said informatively.

"I tend to agree. From what they have said, they work in retail, yet the quality of their robes and her jewels far exceed what a couple on that salary could afford," he said, grateful that his upbringing gave him a good eye for quality things.

"Indeed," she said, "plus, there is just something fishy about them. Call it intuition," she added.

"Very scientific Granger," he replied drolly.

Hermione shot him a glare and then smirked. "You won't be so amused when you see what the day has in store for us," she said tauntingly.

"God help me. Go on then Granger. What do James and Demelza, possible jewel thieves, want to do at this couples' retreat?" he asked.

"Our friends Demelza and James do not have very good taste… So, 11 am, origami," she began, reciting the list by memory.

"Christ, ok, go on," he said, wincing. Things were not off to a stellar start.

"11:45 am, couples romantic row boat ride," she said, clearly mocking the itinerary. Draco pretended to gag (though he felt like it really).

"It gets worse Malfoy, prepare yourself for what is coming, because believe me, I am asking for a raise after this," she said.

"Granger, you're making me nervous, what is next?" he asked, seriously disturbed by the look on her face.

Hermione cleared her throat and blushed.

"Well there is lunch," she said, delaying the inevitable confession.

"Granger, don't distract me. What is next?" he asked impatiently.

"2 pm, a sensuous exploration of sex, love and romance," she said, having a hard time looking him in the eye.

"What the fuck is that Granger?" he asked, glaring at her.

"Don't worry we don't actually have to shag… but we're probably going to have to talk about it," she said as though she had just sucked on something sour.

Draco simply glared at her.

"In a tent," she added quickly. "A hot tent."

"We couldn't just miss one class? What are they going to do in two hours?" he asked angrily.

"Rob everyone in this resort, you selfish git! We've come this far. We shared a bed for fucks sake. Lets just get this done! You know it is not procedure to lose sight of an active target," she replied, irritated.

"Urgh," he said, huffing and crossing his arms.

"Move it. We're going to be late for origami," she snapped, storming out of the door.

"Oh goody," he mumbled, stepping outside and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Hermione had to give him credit, she had never seen someone complete a paper crane so venomously. Like everything he did, he was precise and his execution was perfect. But he did nothing to hide the look of disgust as he did it.

Hermione's crane looked as though it was made by a school child, which frustrated her to no end.

"Well, it's about having fun while you try…" said Demelza, leaning over to comfort Hermione. She supposed she was only being kind (jewel thieves could be, you know) but it didn't stop her being irritated with the witch anyway. She hated people drawing attention to her failures.

She so rarely failed. In the corner of her eye, she could see Draco smirking at her poor job.

Well, at least he wasn't frowning anymore. She supposed she should chalk that up to a win.

* * *

"Row boat rides are only romantic to the witch that gets to sit there are look at the scenery. This is bloody hard work," whined Draco as he paddled their boat down the quaint little river.

"I told you I would help," snapped Hermione, annoyed that he was implying she was lazy.

"I can't make you row. None of the other witches are!" he moaned.

"Just be grateful we aren't in the tent yet," said Hermione darkly, running her fingers along the top of the water and smiling to herself as it rippled beautifully.

She looked very serene as she hung over the side, touching the lily's as Draco paddled them by.

He was actually pleasantly surprised that her company wasn't so bad, and other than the origami, which was the biggest waste of his time since divination classes, he was enjoying himself more than he would have with another co-worker.

Which he absolutely, would not be telling her.

That said, he was sure this romance thing in the tent was set to ruin the peace that had settled over them.

He noticed Hermione looking intently at something, so he followed her gaze to a nearby boat, where James and Demelza were deep in conversation about something that looked serious.

"They're definitely up to something," said Hermione, narrowing her eyes and looking away so as not to attract their attention.

"I'm inclined to agree with you Granger," he said, paddling the boat towards the small jetty.

"About this… romance thing…" she began, as if unsure of herself.

"Yes?" asked Draco, curious to see what she had to say about it.

"Whatever happens, let's not be weird about it… I mean… we're just there for work..." she said.

Draco nodded in response.

"It's just acting Granger," he agreed.

"Yes, whatever happens, lets keep that in mind," she said, surer of herself this time.

"Of course," he responded, "romance between us would be just ludicrous."

"Yes, quite," said Hermione awkwardly, clearing her throat.

* * *

He was sweaty, agitated and confident Granger was ready to kick him right in the family jewels.

They'd had to do some kind of couples' yoga, and they had not been able to get along with it at all.

It didn't help being surrounded by loved up, oversexed middle-aged couples that made them both want to vomit.

And the heat. They were English for gods sake! The heated tent made it feel like they were in the desert. This entire thing was an unmitigated disaster.

Even he had to admit, the bickering had got out of hand.

Hot 'couples yoga' and 'love bonding' was not an activity suited to himself and a witch he was shagging, or even trying to shag. Let alone suitable for himself and Granger.

Although they should have been focused on their cover, they couldn't help but let their guard slip a little and revert to their old behaviours, snapping and bickering like children.

It did not go unnoticed by the others.

"Merlin, you can see why they ended up here," he heard from a mousy little wizard on his left, addressing his equally mousy wife.

"And I thought we had problems," gossiped Jane loudly somewhere to his right.

They had already been caught by the 'love coach' before they got a chance to recognise they needed to get back to acting.

"I see we have some work to do here, lovers," said the Coach, dressed like some kind of muggle hippie, circa 1970.

Draco could see Hermione trying desperately not to roll her eyes.

He then saw her trying to act like she was sad about the state of their relationship, which was worse than the attempt at not eye rolling. She truly was a shocking actress. At least when it came to pretending to stand him, he noted with slight bitterness.

He'd bet that if it was Weasley, Thomas, or even Potter she'd have had no problem.

"No, no, no problem here," said Hermione in an artificially sweet tone.

"Everyone else, focus on the communication challenge I gave you, I am going to work with these two more intensively," he instructed the group.

Draco was at least mildly amused by Hermione's mouth opening and closing, much like a goldfish.

As they were walked to a semi private area of the tent, he couldn't help but let out a snigger. Hermione responded by elbowing him in the ribs. "I don't know what you're laughing about," she hissed, "God knows what he's going to make us do!"

Draco winced a little. Admittedly, he hadn't got that far in his mind. Still, her aversion to him had irritated him, so he wanted to irritate her more.

"Worried you'll enjoy it Granger?" he whispered, dodging another elbow to the rib. He wasn't about to fall for that again.

Hermione checked the 'coach' couldn't hear them, as he set up what looked like some kind of Persian sex den, complete with pillows and candles.

"I think there will be zero chance of that!" she shot back as quietly as she could.

"Zero, Granger, really? You read witch weekly. I'm Britain's sexiest wizard, three years running," he said with a smirk, "I couldn't blame you for being tempted."

Hermione let out an obnoxious snort which drew a look of ire from the coach, though he went back to finalising the set up for whatever intervention he was staging.

"It'll take a bit more than a few pillows and some bloody incense to make me overlook what a shallow, womanizing, egotistical jerk you are!" she said, immediately looking as though she regretting being so harsh.

Draco looked at her, his mouth now a tight line. He knew she didn't think much of him, but her words stung. As much as he didn't want to, he cared what she thought.

She was the brightest witch of the age, basically adored and respected by anyone who mattered. She had watched him work his way up the ranks at the Ministry, having to work twice as hard as others to redeem his poor image. Why didn't she think more of him?

Sure, he'd played with his share of witches. But he always told them what was what. It's not like he strung anyone along or hurt them intentionally. He was just having fun.

"Better than being an uptight, know it all, un-dateable, sexless bitch," he said with more than a little vitriol, shooting daggers into her with his glare.

Hermione looked taken aback, and quickly turned her attention to the coach who was finishing up.

"Are my two feuding lovers ready?" asked the coach.

"Er, sure," said Hermione, still distracted by what Draco had said.

He figured his words had hurt her, but he was happy about that. After all, her words had hurt him. An eye from an eye and all that.

* * *

Hermione and Draco were now seated on the floor, legs crossed and facing each other. Their knees were touching, and on the Coach's instruction, they were joined by their hands.

Both were still covered in sweat from the unnaturally hot tent. Why anyone paid to do this was beyond her.

Draco's usually well-groomed hair had become messy, some of his platinum hair stuck out wildly and some fixed itself to his forehead.

He still looked handsome, but Hermione didn't fancy thinking about that given his attitude all day.

In fact, she had been a little confused by it, as the night before had gone well. They'd worked together on acquiring their targets and commiserated about their woeful living situation – so his mood today baffled her.

Yes, her words had been harsh, but her delivery was nowhere near as cruel as his. Plus, she'd said all of those things to him before over the years.

Regardless, she tried to put it out of her mind for the sake of getting through whatever they were about to be subjected to.

"Sometimes, life has a way of making us forget the things that attracted us to our lovers in the first place. The two of you are so caught up in your conflict, you're forgetting what brings you together," said the Coach.

She could see Draco biting his tongue. After all, he'd made it clear for years now, that there wasn't much to like about her.

As had many of the men she had dated, incidentally.

Hermione was too career driven, too intelligent (they liked the dumb ones) and a great many 'too' other things as well... but it was Draco's 'sexless' comment that hurt the most.

It's because she thought he was right. No matter what she did, she couldn't compete with the glamorous Astoria Greengrasses of the world.

Hermione often felt invisible.

That's not to say she hadn't done okay in previous years when out 'on the pull' as her muggle friends would say... but that was in the muggle world.

To wizards? Well, she could only assume she wasn't the right type for them.

And it didn't help to have Britain's 'sexiest wizard' pointing out just how un-dateable and un-sexy she was.

She did her best not to tear up as she thought about this. It was hardly the time. Or the place. Or the person for that matter.

"Roland, why don't you tell Athena something you like about her personality," he instructed, kneeling next to the couple like some kind of holy relationship messiah.

Hermione wondered idly if he had a witch (or wizard) in his life. She figured the holier-than-thou attitude would be insufferable.

"Fucking hell," mumbled Draco quietly, lifting his eyes to meet hers. It was clear, he really did not want to be there.

"Without the attitude," scolded the Coach.

"Well, ah," said Draco. Hermione rolled her eyes. It would probably take him a lifetime to come up with something.

"She's very intelligent. The most intelligent person I know," said Draco, in a seemingly honest tone.

Hermione raised her eyes to meet his and noticed a vulnerability in them she hadn't seen before.

* * *

She was looking at him as though she'd never heard a kind word from him before.

He was sure he'd paid her a compliment before... Hadn't he? Although, he did struggle to think of a recent example.

"And you, Miss Athena, what is it you like about your love?" he said, looking hopeful after the last response.

"Oh, well, he's a very hard worker," she said. "We work together… and he works harder than anyone else in the office."

It was true of course. Draco was often the first to work and the last to leave. He did this despite having a personal fortune that could see him live a life of luxury ten times over with no need to Ministry work.

Draco really didn't think she'd even noticed. Honestly, the acknowledgement was nice.

"Very nice, but let's get deeper," he said.

Hermione visibly exhaled. Draco figured she was about ready to hex the man, and him for good measure after his earlier comments.

Which he now felt a bit guilty about, given that he noticed her eyes were a bit watery when they first sat down.

"She is very selfless," said Draco. "How about you elaborate," replied the ridiculously dressed man.

"Well, she is always on some kind of crusade for the rights of magical creatures, or orphans, or muggleborns," said Draco truthfully, "not out of self-interest or a desire to make herself look good, which is why most of the people I know get involved with causes. She does it because she cares, and I... like that," he said, remembering that it was Granger he was talking to, and he hardly needed to stroke her ego more about what a selfless witch she was. The Daily Prophet did that well enough.

Though, he enjoyed the slight smile that played on her lips.

"That's a bit better," said the coach approvingly.

"Athena, how about you tell me something else about Roland that you like," he pressed.

She looked at him thoughtfully for a few moments, and Draco found himself holding his breath. What would she say?

"He is a very loyal partner," she said, not referring to a romantic relationship as the Coach assumed, but rather their work arrangement.

"No matter how bad things get, I know when it comes down to it, he will be there for me," she admitted.

At this point, Draco couldn't help but smile at her. She really thought he was good at his job.

"So, you're saying you trust your partner to be there no matter what?" said the Coach, clearly delighted by what he was hearing.

"Yes, I do," she said decisively, looking at Draco.

"Okay, now we are going to make things a little more intimate," said the man, eliciting groans from both Draco and Hermione.

They each exchanged a look, which conveyed that they had to go along with this, and that they would have to lie, as they'd never been intimate with each other.

He struggled to think what she'd be like in the more... physical sense. Though a few unwanted thoughts sprung to mind.

"Roland, tell her something that she does, that drives you wild," he said, as though it wasn't a remotely creepy thing for a grown man to be asking two twenty-somethings in a tent.

 _Fuck_ , he thought, figuring he would have to use his imagination on this one. What could Granger do to get him worked up?

Looking at her with a mischievous glint in his eye, he answered the question.

"My _wife_ is a particularly… bossy… witch… which I love…. Some of the time…" he said, enjoying the look of annoyance in Hermione's eyes for the bossy remark. "but also I like it when she lets me take control," he said, looking her square in the eye.

He said it because he would like that. He'd love to put the bossy little witch in her place. Plus, he wanted to see her reaction to the suggestion.

He couldn't help but smirk as Granger blushed furiously.

"Very good. Athena?" asked the man.

"I like it when..." she said, biting her lip nervously, "he tells me what he'd like me to do," she said, not looking him in the eye.

Well, things were certainly getting interesting.

Was she being honest in the way he had, or was she just following his prompt to make it seem like they'd been intimate?

Without being encouraged, Draco continued, hoping to coax the truth of the matter from her.

"I love it when she gets that beautiful flush on her cheeks because she's embarrassed," he said, drawing attention to her rosy cheeks. Hermione looked down, self-conscious.

"No, no, look at your lover as he compliments you. You must learn how to take compliments. Do you think you're beautiful?" he asked Hermione.

"Me? oh.. no, not really," admitted Granger, looking at the Coach as she replied. Draco could hear a self-consciousness in her voice that he'd never noticed before.

"Pretty, maybe…" she added, wincing slightly. It was clear she was extremely uncomfortable.

She was such a take charge witch in life, he never stopped to think that perhaps she wasn't confident.

"Why is that?" asked the coach.

"I am not really the kind of witch that... wizards like," she admitted.

"But this one likes you," the Coach rebutted, touching her arm and gesturing to Draco.

Hermione's eyes widened briefly, remembering she was pretending to be Draco's wife.

"Yes, of course," she said hurriedly.

"But you're not sure why?" asked the coach.

"No, I mean yes… I don't know," she said quietly, feeling increasingly flustered by the situation.

"Roland, you think she's beautiful. I see the way you look at her. Tell her why," said the Coach, making Draco want to kick the man.

 _.Shit_

"Okay, um..." he said, suddenly sheepish.

"Go on... 'um' isn't an answer," encouraged the Coach.

"She looks good in everything she wears. She, ah," he said, looking at Hermione, who seemed to be a mixture of curious and mortified.

"She never tries too hard. She's often the prettiest witch in the room but has no idea. Her body is... desirable," he said, looking down at her petite frame in her yoga clothes.

By this point, Hermione was red as a tomato.

"I used to make fun of her wild hair, but actually, it's rather beautiful... I would like to..." he began, before correcting himself as though he were _with_ Hermione, "I _like to_ run my fingers through it... pull it..." he added, wondering how he'd let his mouth get away with him and why it was telling him things he'd never consciously thought before this moment.

Hermione squirmed with what he assumed to be discomfort, but the Coach was nodding so he persisted.

"Her eyes are lovely and innocent, she's got a very kissable mouth, and her tits are..." he began, looking down her singlet top openly before catching himself, "sorry!"

"Don't be sorry. It is not a sin to have carnal feelings towards your wife!" said the Coach.

 _Except she's not my wife_ **,** he thought darkly.

"Your turn Athena," he said to Hermione, who by this time was looking nothing short of rattled.

* * *

She could feel the heat pooling in between her legs. Was Draco Malfoy admitting to being attracted to her? Why was it making her respond like this and not with absolute disgust?

While she didn't hang her self-worth on being wanted by wizards like him, it was hard not to be flattered by the news that a noted sex symbol had erotic thoughts about her.

"My turn… OK… to say… what I like about how he looks?" she asked, embarrassed that her mind had become mush.

She noticed Draco lick his lips as his eyes flickered between her and the Coach furtively.

"Yes, he's just told you how alluring he finds you… tell your husband how you see him," instructed the Coach.

"Well, he's very… appealing," she said, running her eyes over him. "He's got the most striking eyes… and perfect skin that would be… _is_ … so lovely to touch… He's tall… fit… he's the sexiest wizard in Britain," she added, amused that she could get away with saying such a thing, given 'Roland' looked entirely different to the Love Coach.

This drew a hearty laugh from the ageing hippy, "Isn't that Draco Malfoy?" he asked. Hermione noticed Draco's eyes bulge.

"Yes, I think so, although I think they take the size of the vault into account on the rating scale," she said, raising an eyebrow at Draco.

"Well he's had enough witches through his bed, you'd hope his vault was…er…generous," joked the man, seemingly pleased the tension between the squabbling couple appeared to have abated.

"Not _that_ many witches, I don't think," squeaked Draco, trying to stand up for himself without giving his identity away.

"Sure," said Hermione, raising an eyebrow before being pulled up by the Coach.

"Good work today you two. I think you made some progress in reengaging with each other. Now, go back to your room tonight and, make up, if you know what I mean," he said with an obvious wink.

Not wanting to be drawn back into his 'love coaching' orbit, Hermione quickly grabbed her 'husband's' hand and dragged him towards the door of the tent.

* * *

Draco and Hermione had gone to bed that night in near silence, neither wanting to acknowledge what had been said the afternoon, or the idea that perhaps an underlying attraction was the source of much of their conflict.

Although he had thought about addressing it with her, sweeping it under the rug seemed the easier option – and if she was comfortable to do it, why not let the subject drop.

The plan to not get any closer fell by the wayside, however, when he awoke to the sound of her screaming, crying, and begging for her life.

A trained Auror, he had his wand in hand and room temporarily lit up almost immediately. That's when he realised there was no intruder, rather, she was deep inside her own mind, clinging to her scarred forearm desperately as she contorted her body and cried.

Immediately he rolled her over and grabbed her, waking her up. He knew he shouldn't do that to someone who was asleep, but he couldn't stand the sound anymore. It reminded him too much of the Manor.

Hermione, still shaking and unsure of her surrounds tried to push him away, but he pulled her in closer, wrapping one arm behind her lower back to hoist her to him. He wrapped his other arm around her upper back so she was firmly in his grip and pressed his lips to her ear.

"It's just me Granger. It's OK. I've got you. It was just a nightmare," he said calmly.

Slowly, Hermione snaked her arms around his neck and burrowed into his body. He could feel her small body shaking as the adrenalin wore off.

He knew all about nightmares. After the war, he got them most nights, though they had improved as years went on. He never knew Granger suffered from the same thing.

Draco said nothing more, only held her and stroked her hair lightly as she calmed down.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "this is so embarrassing." He could feel her heart was still racing.

"Don't worry about it Granger, we all get the nightmares," he replied reassuringly.

"Sorry to make you, c-comfort me," she said, still shaken by the state she'd woken up in.

"Granger, don't take this the wrong way. I know you are most capable of looking after yourself… but why don't you let me help?" he suggested gently in her ear.

He noted that she smelt like a mix of violet, sandalwood and vanilla. It was rather lovely.

"What do you mean?" she asked, pulling back slightly.

Draco said nothing, instead he used the arm snaked around her lower back to gently place her onto the mattress. Her arms dropped from around his neck instinctively and she eyed him curiously.

He then coaxed her onto her side and slid back into the bed behind her, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"No more nightmares, yeah?" he said kindly, snuggling in behind her.

"Are you sure it's not weird?" she asked. He noted that she sounded nervous.

"It's weird Granger, but what about this weekend has been normal? Do you get the nightmares when you sleep with people like this?" he asked, his tone hushed because of the late hour, although they were all alone in the silenced room.

"No, not like this," she admitted.

Draco suddenly felt strange about her sleeping like this with others. Mostly because, until the tent, he'd never thought of her significantly in 'that' sense… but now he had, suddenly the idea of her sharing her bed with other wizards made him feel a little… jealous.

He tried to brush it off.

"Well, I'm happy to do it… but if you're not comfortable, I can go back to my side of the bed," he offered, hoping she'd decline.

He began to untangle himself from her when she grabbed his wrist and wrapped it back around her waist.

"No," she said firmly, adjusting her body so she was turned to face him on an angle. From here, she was so close he could almost taste her. And he found himself wanting to.

In the moonlight he could see her giving him a strange look, clearly thinking about something.

Slowly, she leaned forward a fraction, just enough to graze his lips with her own – but she didn't quite kiss him, seeming to leave the decision to him.

It was an invite, and it was now up to Draco to accept or decline.

* * *

 _She pressed the front of her body against his as he explored her mouth with his tongue. She tasted like mint, having brushed her teeth not long before bed, as well as something else he couldn't put his finger on._

 _Draco wrapped his large hand around the back of her neck possessively, stroking the soft skin of her cheek with his thumb as he continued to kiss her. The kiss was sensuous. They moved against each other in time, a sort of rhythm of their own as they discovered each other._

 _He felt her hand moving torturously close to the waistband of his pyjama trousers, and he hoped desperately she would touch him there._

Draco shook his head. He needed to snap out of it. This was not the time.

They had seen James and Demelza sneak away from the final brunch, and figured they were about to clean out the rooms of the rest of the group while they were all distracted at the farewell event.

Their suspicions had been confirmed when they'd caught sight of James using advanced unlocking charms to break into the flimsy wards on the Jorgins couple's door.

Hermione used her charm to summon backup from the Ministry as they hid, letting them enter the room and close the door before creeping to the entrance themselves, ready to storm in and startle them.

As he looked at her, he couldn't help but think about how she had felt pressed up against him, moaning softly as his fingers pushed her knickers aside.

 _Hermione's hand wrapped around his hard length, and Draco hissed at the feel of her as she began to pump him with the perfect amount of pressure. "Yes," he purred, sucking on her lower lip as he held her close, lying face to face, body to body, with her in the tiny hotel bed._

The door came crashing down and Draco and Hermione entered the room, both shooting spells at James and Demelza to relieve them of their wands immediately.

"What the fuuu.." began James, only to be cut off by Draco.

"On the authority of the Ministry of Magic, I am detaining you for breaking and entering and theft," said Draco with an air of authority he reserved for such occasions.

"You're with the Ministry?" asked James, seemingly shocked they'd been caught.

"Yes, do keep up," said Hermione in a bored tone. She'd used a body bind to detain Demelza in a nearby chair.

"It's nothing personal Demelza, I appreciated your support in Origami, but we're just doing our jobs," said Hermione, holding her hands up in mock surrender.

Good cop bad cop, they played it sometimes.

"Anything you'd like to confess before we give you an extended ticket to Azkaban?" he asked the pair menacingly.

"I think we'd like a lawyer," replied Demelza, shooting Draco a death stare.

"Okay, we will organise that as soon as our colleagues arrive," said Hermione in a business-like tone.

"Yes, because you'll need one," added Draco, sticking his nose up at the pair.

Hermione removed the glamour's so they would appear as themselves again, drawing a surprised gasp from Demelza.

"Are you two really a couple?" asked James discretely as Hermione leaned down to adjust the bindings around his wrists.

"No, we're not," she admitted, somewhat embarrassed that the pair had seen the way they interacted at the retreat.

"Well let me tell you, he hasn't taken his eyes off your arse since you came over here," said James, giving her a knowing look. It annoyed her that she rather liked these two… but stealing was stealing – they had to be stopped.

"That's enough!" hissed Hermione, blushing.

When she crossed the room back to Draco he pulled on her wrist possessively to whisper in her ear.

"What did he say? Why are you blushing like that?" he asked insistently.

"Nothing," snapped Hermione, irritated by his sudden interest in her handling of detainees.

Just then, Harry arrived. As Head Auror he was responsible for the overseeing of all high-profile cases, and they'd stolen from some fairly high profile people, therefore his presence was warranted.

"Hey Hermione," he said, smiling warmly, "I see you got your man… and woman… once again," he added.

"We sure did," she said, gesturing to Draco for credit as well.

"Yes, well, you know I hate to admit it, but Malfoy is a decent Auror these days too," said Harry, drawing a self-satisfied smirk out of Draco.

"I'll just be glad to go home to my own bed," said Hermione, thinking about a hot bath and her own space.

She didn't have the energy to think about Draco and their heavy petting in bed last night. It was all just too confusing for her.

"Yes, speaking of beds, how were the er… rooming situations?" asked Harry awkwardly.

"You'll have to be more specific Potter," said Draco, delighting in making Harry spell it out.

"You know, the ah, shared sleeping arrangement," replied Harry inelegantly.

"Oh, you mean sharing the worlds smallest bed with Granger over here?" antagonised Draco.

Harry cleared his throat.

"Yes, that," he squeaked. Poor Harry was never very good about anything that involved Hermione, bedrooms and amorous wizards.

"Oh marvellous. We shagged like rabbits all weekend," lied Draco, enjoying the look of horror on Potter's face before he registered that it was a joke.

"HA! And pigs are flying," laughed Harry, as though the idea of Draco and Hermione was the most ridiculous thing on Earth.

What was so ridiculous about it? They were both young, good looking, at the top of their game professionally and had years of shared history… not to mention, whilst they didn't shag, he had the little minx moaning his name only a few hours prior… so it was hardly a concept to laugh about.

"What now?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione, you oversee the transfer of these two back to the Ministry for further interrogation, Malfoy, stay with me to secure the location, speak with management and so on," ordered Harry.

"You don't want me to help with the two of them?" asked Draco, worried he wouldn't get a chance to talk to Granger about what happened.

"Hermione will be fine," replied Harry dismissively, completely missing the strange atmosphere between the two.

* * *

Once she had finished at the Ministry, she took the floo home and spent the afternoon mulling over the weekend in the bath.

Her Saturday night... encounter… with Draco had been interesting to say the least.

Just how she went from having a nightmare to having an orgasm in Draco Malfoy's arms was still a bit of a mystery. She just couldn't help how drawn to him she had been in the moment.

But then again, these retreats were set up to be that way. He'd been with loads of witches and she shouldn't really think his seduction of her (not that she'd been innocent in the whole thing either) was anything other than a pleasurable way to kill time while on an unpleasant assignment.

They were co-workers, and often partnered for missions, so they had been foolish to even do it in the first place. But they were also adults and could be mature about it. And by mature about it she meant that they could pretend it never happened.

Climbing out of the bath she concluded there was no need for her to overthink this and make it more than it needed to be. They'd got caught up in a weekend designed to ignite passion and romance. Nothing more.

On Monday, she would greet him as she always had, and that would be the end of it.

Finally satisfied with her strategy, she began to enjoy her glass of white wine and picked up her new muggle fiction book, clean and comfortable in her dressing gown.

Hermione was a few chapters in when she was interrupted by three distinct knocks at the door.

Few people knew where she lived due to her fame and status as an Auror, it was just safer that way. She also chose to live in a muggle neighbourhood – so she figured it must be a friend.

Hermione walked to the door with her wine glass in hand and opened it casually. Only, instead of it being a friend or family member, Draco Malfoy was leaning against her door frame looking exceedingly handsome.

"Malfoy... what are you doing here?" she asked, somewhat confused. Surely, he wouldn't try to finish what they started last night? In the cold light of day, it did not seem like a good idea.

"I was just in the neighbourhood and thought I would drop by," he said, obviously lying.

"You, were just in the neighbourhood, my muggle neighbourhood?" she asked, somewhat amused.

"Yes... for the... bakery," he said, shrugging.

"The muggle bakery..." she said dubiously.

"Yes, they're so innovative with the pastries. What will they think of next?" he said in mock wonderment.

This elicited a laugh from Hermione. The idea of Draco Malfoy trawling muggle London for the perfect pastry was so ridiculous even he couldn't say it with a straight face.

"Are you going to invite me in... or have I interrupted something?" he asked, raising his eyebrow at her attire.

It was then Hermione remembered she was dressed only in her robe, holding a glass of chilled white wine.

She blushed furiously, tugging at the sides of the robe to better cover her chest. "Oh... no... just reading," she said, stepping to the side so he could enter her flat.

"Well, you're making reading look very good," he said, in a tone that made her want him to do particularly sinful things to her.

Hermione gulped nervously as she shut the door.

* * *

Her flat was different than he thought it would be, not that he'd put much thought into what it would be like.

It was an older muggle building and had high ceilings with whitewashed walls. It was drenched in light from a large bay window, which had an assortment of pillows and blankets on the seat, so he assumed that's where she had been reading.

He speculated briefly about what a nice view that must be. Hermione, relaxed and reading in the light, wet hair and wine in hand.

After he and Potter had finished up at the retreat he had gone home and allowed himself some time to think about what had transpired between the two of them.

He would be lying if he said he had been harbouring a crush on Granger all these years, but he also realised that perhaps he had always had an attraction to her that he had subconsciously pushed to the back of his mind.

Draco felt like at the resort he had really seen her. Not her as in, the strong woman she was at work and in her day to day life, which he respected and even admired - but the softer side of her. And he liked what he saw.

When her lips first grazed his on that ridiculously small bed, it was as though she sent a jolt of electricity through him - and he would have been lying to himself if he thought one night of heavy petting with her would be enough.

He wasn't quite sure what he was doing, or asking her for, but he knew they needed to talk about what had happened rather than just sweep it under the rug. Frankly, he didn't think they'd be successful at that anyway.

"Would you like some wine?" she asked, holding the bottle up.

"Sure," he replied, thinking something alcoholic might take the edge off.

She said nothing as she poured him a generous helping.

"Granger, about last night..." he began, looking at her intently to see if he could get a read on what she was thinking.

Hermione took a big gulp of her own wine and looked at him.

"What about it?" she asked.

"What do you mean, 'what about it?' - you know what we did," he hissed.

"What I mean to say is, why are you at my flat, lying about looking for bakeries?" she said boldly.

Draco exhaled loudly and looked at her evenly.

"Because, Granger, I rather wouldn't mind a repeat of last night," he said, deciding to challenge her.

When she said nothing, he walked forward and looked her dead in the eye as he began to untie the band around her dressing gown.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked, biting her lip.

* * *

Her mind was definitely telling her it was a bad idea, but her body was very much on board with the idea of Draco's hands all over her again.

"Granger, if I was looking for a cheap shag, I wouldn't be at the home of a difficult co-worker, on a Sunday afternoon, making up ridiculous excuses about fucking muggle pastry. You're not the easy option, I want to do it anyway," he argued, finally getting her well tied grown to part, revealing her naked body underneath.

Draco appraised her lasciviously, presumably not having actually seen much of her last night given the cover of darkness and pile of blankets on top of them.

Grabbing her by the waist, he hoisted her onto the kitchen bench and planted himself between her thighs at the same time as he pressed his lips to hers, demanding she acquiesce to his desire.

He loved how easily she let him move and undress her body. Like she was giving herself over to him, like some kind of exquisite gift.

"Work," she managed to protest against his lips, although she seemed to be fine with what they were doing as she pulled at his belt buckle.

"We'll just put the bloody form in if it goes somewhere," he growled, tugging at her hair and forcing her head to the side so he could leave a love-bite on her neck, a sudden desire to mark her taking over him.

"Ok," she breathed, smiling into his mouth as she felt the clasp of his belt finally give in. "We can put the form in."

* * *

 **So, there it is. Just something cute and fluffy. I want to do something a bit darker in tone, but most of the recent requests (that I feel I can deliver on, at least) have been fun and fluffy (which I like) – but just wanting to mix it up… anyone got some dark Draco? Dark Hermione? Grey Draco/Hermione? Some other kind of specific challenge (does not have to be dark in that case, but something like Chapter 5, Wicked Games or 9, Her Memory (1-3)) ?**

 **Get your thinking caps on. I WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU.**

 **Also, I have a friend desperate to read some of my fanfiction… I've never shared it with anyone I know (though I have told them I do it)… Which one-shot would you share if you were me?... Or would you keep a special place of your own and not share?**

 **Thanks for all your kind reviews and support. I know I always say it, but please believe me when I say that it really means a lot to me!**


	28. Unspeakable Things

**Plot:**

Hermione never made it out of the Manor. Unhappy with her progress in getting information from Hermione with the Cruciatus Curse, Bellatrix Lestrange decides to let a Death Eater break the girl the muggle way.

 **Request:**

This came from a **Guest** so I can't credit.

I am always conscious about non-con requests. My personal opinion is that there is entirely too much of it in this fandom – and whilst I respect people's right to consume whatever content they want (so long as others are not hurt), I respectfully do not want to contribute to it. For me, it's a hard boundary.

Though my regular readers will know at times I will explore dub-con.

Among the many similar requests I have had, I found this to be the best for me in terms of being able to not compromise my values, but still write you guys the kind of story you're clearly hoping for. A little dark, but with enough redemption (and consent) to not go to a place that is entirely too black for me to put into the world.

This is a story of dubious consent (coercion).

If this is a trigger for you, please, skip this chapter.

*Request at base of story to avoid spoilers*

 **Notes:**

There were several other fun reviews I have flagged to possibly action when I get to the next story.

I have replied to some comments at the end.

 **Disclaimer:** This is rated M for very mature content. I don't own HP. Please do not read if issues of imprisonment or dubious consent are of issue to you.

* * *

 **Unspeakable Things**

* * *

She was unceremoniously thrown into an opulent room, dressed only in the lingerie she had been forced to wear.

She'd heard about what Bellatrix had planned for her of course, the guards in the Malfoy family dungeons had been taunting her with it for days.

Because she hadn't given in under crucio, Bellatrix had decided to break her another way. Thinking that physical violence of the worst kind could provide a solution.

In other words, since the muggle girl wouldn't give in to magical curses, perhaps she'd give in to good old-fashioned muggle violence.

A simple spell had also proven Hermione was a virgin, something she was taunted for endlessly and only making matters far worse for her.

No wonder no one had fucked her given her dirty blood.

No wonder no one had fucked her given her poor looks.

No wonder no had had fucked her given her terrible personality.

Or some kind of toxic mix of the above.

It wasn't their usual modus operandi, but they were obsessed enough with getting to Harry Potter, Hermione had it on good authority that plenty of the male Death Eaters put up their hands to 'rattle the mudblood's cage.'

Apparently, several of them were particularly excited by her age (only seventeen) and untouched status. The guard who tormented her the most certainly insinuated that she might not make it out of there alive, given the enthusiastic workover they'd all planned to give her, should they be so lucky as to be chosen for the task.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a calming breath as she began to lift herself up from the marble floor, not ready to meet her fate, but accepting of it.

That's when she felt a set of strong arms grab her from behind and hoist her up, before she could even fight back he had covered her mouth with his hand and was pulling her toward the bed.

"Granger, don't struggle! I'm trying to help you. You stupid bint!" hissed a voice she instantly recognised, causing her to become rigid in his arms. A cold bolt of terror went through her.

Swiftly, he turned her around and plunked her down abruptly on the luxurious four-poster bed, leaning down so he could continue to cover her mouth.

She could feel her eyes bulging as she looked up at his familiar, impassive face. Things had well and truly gone from worse, to catastrophically fucked up.

* * *

"You don't even understand the favour I have done you here Granger," he said coolly, removing his hand from her mouth when he was content that she wouldn't make a scene.

Not that anyone was around to hear it anyway. His mother had silenced the room. She thought it distasteful to hear the screaming that would no doubt come from the young witch at the hands of her son.

Hermione said nothing, simply looking at him with hatred in her eyes.

"I'll elaborate, shall I?" he said, making it clear he had a firm grasp of his wand, should she decide to be stupid enough to make a run for it.

She crossed her arms, closing her body to him as she continued her silence.

"The competition was fairly tough for you Granger… a number of senior Death Eater's rather liked the sound of the task, given your age and… condition," he said, alluding to her in-tact virginity.

Hermione closed her eyes and then slowly reopened them, visibly horrified by either what he was telling her, or himself in general.

"But of course, given who my Father is… I found it easy enough to be awarded the honour of… breaking the mudblood," he said, seeing no need to shield her from the truth of it.

They'd have told her in the dungeons anyway.

"In fact, he was pleased I stepped up. It's not normally the kind of task I would volunteer for," he admitted, hoping she'd say something soon.

"For fucks sake Granger, say something," he snapped, glaring at the girl, who looked much smaller than he remembered as she teetered in the edge of his large bed.

"Are you then?" she asked, her voice small.

"What? Going to fuck you?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, unwilling to look him in the eye.

Feeling somewhat sorry for the girl, he crouched down to look at her at eye level.

"Granger. They'll do the spell again tomorrow. If it comes up that I didn't do this, I'll end up dead, and maybe my family too. I've got about as much choice here as you. So yes, I am," he said, hoping she could at least understand that. Maybe not forgive it, but understand it perhaps.

"Why volunteer for it then, if you didn't want to do it?" she asked accusingly. She clearly thought little of him, which was a fair assessment given his treatment of her and allegiance in the war.

"I'd heard the others talking. What they'd do to you. Trading tips on how to make it hurt more. Honestly Granger, I wasn't sure you'd come out of it alive. So, I did you a favour, and put my hand up knowing I would almost certainly be given the task," he explained.

Hermione flinched as he reached forward and brushed some hair out of her face. She did look rather lovely. They'd chosen lingerie that made his cock twitch. He was only seventeen after all, he hadn't seen that many witches in this state – although he was not as inexperienced as Hermione.

"Granger. I am not going to die for you. I am going to take _it_ ," he said, emphasising the word 'it' (meaning her virginity), "with or without your consent, but I would FAR prefer you give it to me willingly," he said matter-of-factly. He wasn't threatening her, so much as laying out their options.

If he had to do it the hard way, he would. Draco had committed to do this task for the Dark Lord. There was no option for failure.

"And if I comply," she asked, her brilliant mind clearly working a mile a minute to calculate her best option – although it was clear to Draco which was the better option.

"If you comply, I'll do my best to make it painless for you… but I am going to have to leave some marks on you, so they don't suspect we've come to this kind of arrangement… Aunt Bella doesn't trust me she thinks I'm… weak," he admitted.

Hermione snorted and looked away, bitterness written into her pretty features.

Draco sighed loudly.

"Go and have a shower. I doubt you get such facilities in the dungeon. Think it over. I'll be waiting," he said firmly, walking to his desk to fetch the scotch in his drawer. If she decided she wanted to make it hard for the both of them, he was going to need some Dutch-courage.

* * *

When she returned from the shower, she said nothing. She simply returned to her original position on the bed and looked at him, wringing her hands nervously.

"What is it to be then Granger?" asked Draco, holding his scotch loosely and unclasping his belt.

"You can… um…. Have…my… er," she said, blushing.

Granger was a confident witch, but clearly completely inexperienced in such matters. Not that Draco was particularly experienced at coercing witches to bed with him using the threat of rape and death either.

Obviously, It wasn't an ideal situation for either party.

Regardless, he was relieved he didn't have to hold the witch down. At least they could be civil about it.

He'd only shagged three witches himself. Two at Hogwarts and a French witch who was a friend of the family when on holidays.

Draco enjoyed sex, but he wasn't as enamoured with it as some of his other friends. His mind was usually too preoccupied with the Dark Lord anyway.

None of his previous conquests had been virgins, so this was new territory for Draco, though he knew he needed to be gentle with her.

Pansy had told him about how it all worked when he owled her for advice about his Granger dilemma. Though he hadn't told her it would be Granger he would be deflowering, and under what circumstances.

"You're very pretty when you blush," he said, lifting her chin to encourage her to look at him.

He didn't feel very confident, but Granger was certainly in no position to take the lead, so he knew he needed to step up.

She swallowed loudly and looked at him expectantly.

Draco took her hand and encouraged her to lie back on the bed, wandlessly vanishing her knickers, but leaving her bra. He figured she might like some kind of cover for her first time.

Hermione screwed her eyes shut tightly, as if expecting some sudden rush of pain. Or perhaps she was just embarrassed, either way, he left her be.

He crawled over her, planting his knees either side of her hips, and began to kiss her neck from the ear to collar bone, changing sides periodically.

Each time, he would come closer and closer to what he really wanted –her plump breasts, which poured over the lace bra tantalisingly.

When he rolled the top of the fabric down to take one of her nipples between his lips, he heard a soft moan from her. He was instantly hard. She sounded fucking gorgeous.

Draco looked up, and saw she still had her eyes shut. He wondered if perhaps she was pretending it was someone else. Perhaps Ron Weasley. He shuddered. That wasn't worth thinking about.

He kissed his way down her stomach until finally, he pulled her legs apart, settling between them to get her ready for him.

He felt her tense and try to close her legs, grabbing his head.

"You don't need to…" she began, looking down at him with pleading eyes.

"Has anyone ever done this for you?" Draco asked.

"Yes… once..." she admitted. This was an interesting development in Draco's mind. Perhaps it was Krum?

"Then you know, that this will make it better for you when it's time," he said, looking at her seriously, despite his position next to her naked sex.

"I know but…" she began to protest.

"Do you want it to hurt when I fuck you Granger, yes or no?" he asked, losing patience. He hadn't done this many times, and frankly, the fact he was going out of his way for the mudblood witch was already agitating him enough.

"No," she admittedly quietly.

"Well then," said Draco, yanking her legs apart again, not bothering to be as gentle as he had the first time.

* * *

Hermione gasped, arched her back and moaned, enjoying the feeling of his hands holding her legs wide open as he enthusiastically licked her clean.

She'd given up pretending it didn't feel incredible a few minutes prior. This was far better than the time Harry did it for her when they were on the run, both frustrated and pissed at Ron, they had given in to their basic teenage hormones and fumbled around with each other orally.

They were inexperienced and not overly attracted to each other – so overall it had made for a lacklustre experience. But this, this was something else entirely.

She knew she shouldn't enjoy it, as she was essentially coerced into it in favour of a far more violent alternative, but it didn't change the fact that she could feel an orgasm building deep in her core.

Hermione rocked against him as he held her steady, his long piano fingers sprawled over her flat stomach, keeping her firmly in place as her body jolted in pleasure.

With his other hand, he stroked her wet folds, teasing her with the promise of entrance.

"More," she gasped, not bothering to hide the fact that she was enjoying it from Draco. That ship had well and truly sailed.

Unless Harry and Ron managed to stage a rescue mission in the next day or two, she knew she was as good as dead anyway, why not enjoy what might be her only shag in her short life?

Draco groaned against her, giving her what she wanted and slipping two of his elegant piano fingers into her without ceremony, and running circles around her bud with his thumb.

She figured he must have been more experienced than she initially thought, given his clear expertise in this area.

Hermione bit her tongue to keep from screaming as an orgasm the likes of which she had never had exploded through her body, causing her to push her pelvis up against the hand Draco used to hold her down.

She swore she felt him smile against her entrance as he continued to lap up her juices, letting her ride out the last of her pleasure.

* * *

Hermione was still panting, running her hands through her own hair when he crawled back to her, pressing his lips to hers.

He'd never enjoyed giving head so much. She was so responsive to every touch.

In the past he had done it as preliminary to the main event. Something he felt obligated to do and knew would make the witch he was with feel better when he got inside her. He would spend the entire time thinking about what came next, rather than enjoying the act of giving.

This was the first time he had enjoyed the act itself. From holding her petite frame to the bed as she squirmed in pleasure to the breathy moans she let out – fucking her with his mouth had been exquisite, to the extent that he was disappointed when she came, as he could have happily stayed down there longer.

Her wetness still coated his fingers, and he wasn't sure where the impulse came from, but he pressed one to her lips, hoping she would give him entrance.

Hermione obliged, letting him slip them into her mouth. He watched in awe as the little minx sucked them clean, all whilst pressing herself against the outline of his erection, which strained against his briefs. He'd long since divested himself of his trousers and shirt.

"Fuck Granger," he said, watching her mouth close around his fingers and wondered what that same feeling would be like on his cock.

He'd not had much of that either. Pureblood darlings were not very giving in the early stages of courtship. They didn't start with regular favours until they thought there was a chance at marrying into the vault.

As if reading his mind, she let his fingers drop from her mouth and whispered in his ear. "Do you want me to return the favour?" she asked, running her hand down his slim but firm chest to the elastic of his briefs.

"Not now…" he said, wondering if he would regret that later. She seemed to be enjoying herself, so he was banking on her letting him have her again – therefore decided it was better to focus his attention on relieving her of her virginity, and ultimately fulfilling his requirement to the Dark Lord.

He vanished his briefs and looked at her. She had a brilliant flush on her cheeks and over her chest from his previous attentions.

He could not believe that he just let the Gryffindor darling, and the Dark Lord's second most wanted, cum on his face. And that he had loved every second of it.

His father would have him drawn and quartered if he knew.

But right now, all he could think about was her wet entrance, which he gently pushed against.

"Are you ready?" he asked, dipping his head again to her hard nipples and giving one a suck, eliciting a sweet little groan. Merlin, the noises this witch made. He'd never heard them before.

He was starting to accept that either the witches he had shagged weren't very good at it, or Hermione was somehow naturally, superior to them all.

"Yes," she said, closing her eyes and turning her head, as if bracing herself.

Draco used his index finger to coax her to look at him.

"I want to see your face," he said, unashamed to admit what he wanted. He wanted to see the moment he popped her cherry, so to speak.

Hermione nodded, submitting to his will. But then again, she had to, didn't she? He thought darkly.

He began to slowly enter her, stopping only when he met the barrier.

Hermione looked up at him and nodded, and with one hard thrust he irrevocably split the barrier of her innocence.

Hermione let out a slight yelp and dug her nails into his back. He couldn't help but enjoy the stinging feeling where her nails had been.

Resting for a moment, he gave her time to adjust to him, the sensation, and whatever pain she was in.

He felt her tug at his hair and he looked down at her beautiful form. "I'm glad it was you," she breathed, capturing his lips.

Draco let himself get lost in the kiss, enjoying the sensation of her tongue dancing with his, while she slowly rocked against his impossibly hard staff.

* * *

It didn't take her long to get over the pain and throw herself into what they were doing completely.

Objectively she knew sex felt good, and she knew the orgasms she gave herself felt great, but this was mind blowing.

Once he realised she didn't need to be treated as a fragile object anymore, he began to fuck her harder and harder until she was screaming his name.

Draco had taken her over and over again, all over the room. Sometimes he was rough, sometimes he was tender. She never knew which it would be, which only added to the pleasure of it for her.

She found she enjoyed the loss of control, simply going along for the ride.

It was as though they were puzzle pieces that just fit. There was no explanation for it. It just was that way.

Hermione winced as the rope around her wrists tightened while he fucked her from behind, the rope tearing at her skin, still tethered to the bedhead. He still needed to make it look like she hadn't said yes, after all.

"Harder," she moaned, gasping as he thrust into her viciously, grabbing her hair and pulling.

"You like this Granger?" he asked, his voice husky and full of dark promise.

She wondered if he had done this kind of thing before.

"Yes," she groaned, using her knees to press back against him as hard as she could.

"You're so good at this," he breathed, "I wish you knew how good you felt."

"Do you like fucking me Draco?" she asked, wondering when she went from being terrified of this to a willing, enthusiastic participant.

It turned out she loved sex, and he was really, really good at it.

"You have no idea," he whispered forebodingly, ghosting his fingers around her neck. "I told you what I had to do," he added.

* * *

He pulled his hand away from her neck when he was sure he'd choked a bruise around it. His Aunt needed to see signs of cruelty, or she just wouldn't buy it.

Hermione gasped for air, but continued to rock her hips, inviting him to finish inside of her again for the umpteenth time that night.

Draco hadn't expected too enjoy it this much, or to be as good at it as he felt he was.

He'd never done some of the things he and Granger were doing – but with every new, deviant exploration he watched in awe as the girl moaned, groaned, gasped and sighed her way through it.

Hermione Granger was a bit of a sex goddess, for lack of a better term, and he felt an odd sense of pride in having unlocked it.

That was until he remembered why he had unlocked it.

He released the bindings, checking her wrists looked suitably damaged and then rolled her onto her back so he could look at her when he finished. He'd discovered he'd liked doing that earlier in the night.

"You know I'm not the hero in this story Granger," he breathed, slowing his thrusts.

"Yes," she said, groaning as rubbed one of her breasts roughly.

"I want to live, and I want my mother to live, more than I care for you," he admitted, kissing her neck.

"I understand," she said, arching her back and adjusting her legs to take him more deeply.

Draco groaned and gripped her thighs.

"Just so long as you know, come morning, I am taking you back down there," he said, referring to the dungeons.

"I know Draco," she said, kissing him again – for what felt like the last time.

* * *

 **Four Years Later**

Hermione sat in the Spiny Serpent stewing over her evening.

She'd been on yet another shite date and wanted to let off some steam. She'd started coming here a few years after the war, finding it to be discreet. No one would take photographs of her here. No stories about what she did and who with would pop up in the Prophet. They were very specific about who they let in.

In fact, it had not gone over well that she was there at all at first – but she'd managed to seduce the manager into giving her access, and one by one she won over the regulars with drinks, Ministry favours (of the harmless variety) and the one off sexual favour on occasion.

She just needed to a place to be that wasn't home, work, the Burrow or some other place with Harry and the others.

Since the war, everything had been artificially perfect. Sure, on the anniversary of the battle they had ceremonies, mourned the dead and so on. But then life went back to normal. They moved on with their lives, and many pretended as though nothing had ever happened.

It felt profoundly wrong to Hermione. Things should have stayed fucked up for longer. _They_ should have stayed fucked up for longer.

But the only one who stayed that way, so far as she knew, was her.

Though she kept that fact very quiet.

She looked around at the clientele, wondering if anyone would perhaps bend her over the basin of the filthy restroom for an unsatisfying but much needed shag. Increasingly, she'd found sex was an outlet for her frustration at the state of things.

* * *

It had been years since he set foot in London. Draco had been cleared of all charge after the war was won by Potter's side, with the help of Granger of course, who was rescued from the Manor dungeons a few days after their night of violent delights.

The fact that he was underage at the time, coupled with Granger giving Kingsley (the new Minister) a vague story that he had given her aid at the Manor (the nature of which she didn't wish to disclose) and a much later incident where he 'failed' to identify Potter, they decided he was not a willing participant or Death Eater.

That wasn't true of course. He had been willing – enjoying many of the spoils of war. He'd enjoyed the money and power. He'd enjoyed the items pillaged from rich half-bloods and muggleborns.

And of course, he couldn't forget the night that he enjoyed the jewel in the crown – Hermione Granger – the best gift of all.

But in the end, it wasn't for him. The regime was too brutal and he didn't really believe in the underlying principles anyway. He was fundamentally just a self-interested and morally ambiguous person, he didn't have a fanatical bone in his body.

When in London he liked to lay low. There were still far too many people around who thought ill of him, and he had no desire to get lynched in Diagon Alley.

With that in mind, he snuck into an old haunt and sympathetic space for ex-Death Eaters, the Spiny Serpent.

Creeping through a little-known back entrance, he approached Reg, the manager for a drink.

"Draco Malfoy, a sight for sore eyes, although tonight might not be the best night for you to be here!" cautioned the portly man.

"What do you mean Reg… is this place no longer the correct establishment for those with my background?" he asked casually, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll always be welcome here," replied Reg, "but I don't want any trouble between you and her," he said, nodding in Hermione's direction.

"What is Granger doing here?" hissed Malfoy, entirely unprepared to run into her, of all people, in a place like that.

If the papers were to be believed, she was on track to be Minister of Magic one day in the not so distant future. She had no business being in a shady bar like the Serpent.

"Been one of my regulars for years," said Reg, shrugging.

"You let HER in HERE?" he asked, stunned Reg would risk it.

"Well, she was pretty er…convincing, if you get my drift," he replied conspiratorially, raising an eyebrow. Draco made a sour expression. Hermione fucking Reg was not an image he wanted again in his lifetime.

"I see," said Draco, glancing in her direction.

"I just don't want any trouble. Looks like she's had a rough night by the amount of whiskey she's had," said Reg.

"What does she do here?" asked Draco, curious about Granger's personal life.

He'd always assumed she would marry Weasley and have multiple Weasel children, but he had learned upon his return that they had split not long after the war. She appeared to have devoted herself to her career, and he never saw much else about her.

He supposed that was because she handled her personal business in the Serpent.

"Blows off steam I think," she said Reg, smirking, "in fact, see those two over there?" asked Reg, pointing in the direction of two burly wizards who were presently engaged in wizards' chess. "Yeah, what about them?" Draco responded.

"One night, she let both of them take turns on her in the bathroom," he gossiped.

Draco's eyebrows shot into his hairline. So, this is what she had been doing with herself since their night together…

"Well Reg, no need to worry. Granger and I are fine with each other. Shared a few experiences in the war… if you catch my drift…" said Draco enjoying the shocked look on the man's face.

"When you were a…" he trailed off, not wanting to say the words. _Death Eater_.

Draco nodded.

"Merlin. Goes to show. You never know what people get up to behind closed doors!" he exclaimed without judgement, heading to the back to change a keg.

* * *

"What is a nice witch like you, doing in a place like this?" asked Draco, sliding into the seat next to Hermione. She felt her spine stiffen immediately. She knew it was him on voice alone.

"Malfoy… what are you doing here?" she asked, turning the to blonde.

"I believe I asked you first Granger," he shot back. He reached over the bar to grab a glass and helped himself to some of her whiskey, drawing a look of disapproval from Hermione.

"I like to come here to clear my head," she said, shrugging.

Draco smirked and leaned in so that only she could hear. "And fuck half the clientele in the bathroom, so I hear," he said in a voice so sinful she felt her knickers soak.

"How do you know about that?" she asked, suspicious.

"I'm not stalking you Granger, if that's what you're getting at. Reg is a gossip," he told her, sipping some whiskey.

"So, tell me why you really come here. This isn't a place for a witch like you," he said.

"A witch like me," she repeated, laughing bitterly.

"Shouldn't you be out saving orphans, opening hospitals, running for office, that kind of thing…" he said in a bored tone.

"Can't a witch enjoy her free time?" she rebutted.

"Touché," he said, allowing them to slip into comfortable silence for a few minutes.

* * *

"What are you doing here Malfoy, really?" she asked.

"Here in London, here in this bar, or here next to you?" he asked, spinning his stool to face her.

She was still every bit as pretty as she was the night he took her virginity. Hadn't aged a day.

Since that night, sex had never been quite so good, and he'd begun to worry that perhaps it was a peak of sorts.

For her part, she looked unfazed by his presence, which was a little disappointing to him.

"All three," she said, unamused by his question.

"I am in London to attend to some business. You've likely read that I inherited the family vaults and businesses after my parents passed at the end of the war," he began.

"Sorry about that," she said.

"No, you're not. They tormented you and tried to make me rape you. You don't give a fuck. Be honest Granger," he said harshly.

She looked at him with deadened eyes.

"Accurate. I hope they're rotting in hell. But I am sorry for _you_ ," she said simply.

"Fair," he replied, moving to the next question.

"I am in this bar, because it is one of the few places I can go without being glared at by people who think I should be in Azkaban," he said, eliciting a laugh from Hermione.

"And I am here with you because I haven't seen you since the night I defiled you and left you in a dungeon to rot," he said, taking pleasure in the way he turned that phrase.

Instead of slapping him, she smiled into her drink and turned her chair so their knees were touching.

"Do you feel guilty?" she asked, looking at him.

"I'll be honest if you are," he replied.

"What am I not being honest about?" she asked, pinning him down with her stare. She was far more powerful now than when he last encountered her.

"Why do you come here and do the things you do?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

She sighed loudly and fiddled with her glass absentmindedly.

"Everything is so perfect. Work. My house. The public image we all have. Everyone just pretends like it never happened. I mean, it was all so fucked up. The things that happened to people. I mean, imagine what would have happened to me if you didn't step in?" she asked, tipping some more whiskey into her glass.

"Well, I think you know the answer," he replied earnestly, genuinely interested in her perspective.

"Exactly. And I thought it would… I'd resigned myself to it… and then you and I…" she said, trailing off.

"Shagged like rabbits?" he offered.

"Something like that," she said with an insincere smile.

"But we all just went back to normal. All just pretend like this insane, violent, fucked up episode in history wasn't just a few short years ago. I need something to still be messed up. I need some chaos. So, I come here and I do things I shouldn't do… and it makes me feel better… because it feels like there are consequences," she explained.

"That's the most fucked up and ridiculous thing I have ever heard Granger," he said slowly, "but it makes sense," he added.

* * *

"Do you ever," she said, hiccuping from drinking too much, "think of me," she finished.

"In what way?" he pressed, wanting her to hear her say it.

"In your bed. That night," she said, avoiding eye contact.

Draco slid forward on his chair so he could get nearer.

"Oh yes," he said, touching her chin lightly to get her to look at him.

"I feel very… drawn… to you…" Hermione confessed. "Isn't that sick?"

"I'd say so," he said, looking at her intently.

"Sometimes, I'll be fucking a witch, and all I can do to get off is think about you underneath me," he admitted, "if you want to talk about sick… the thing is, _Hermione_ ," he said, emphasising her name, "I don't know if it's because you're the best shag I've ever had and it's you I am caught up on, or if I just get off on forcing witches…" he confessed darkly.

"Well, it seems to me you have two choices," she said, chewing her lip thoughtfully. Draco's eyes were immediately drawn to them. A memory of her on her knees sucking came into his mind and he shifted awkwardly on his seat, thankful for bulky winter robes.

"You either have to fuck me again, under better circumstances – or force another witch to shag you," she said seriously.

"Well I hardly think the latter would be appropriate," scoffed Draco.

"And the former?" she asked, studying his face intently.

"Are you offering?" he queried.

"Yes," she said shrugging.

"Even after…" he began.

"Yes," she said, more forcefully this time.

"REG! ON MY TAB," he yelled across the bar, dragging Hermione roughly by her hand towards the door. When they got there he pushed her front first into the heavy wooden door.

Shivers exploded from her neck down her spine as he pressed his lips too her ear and ran his fingers along the curve of her neck, moving her wild curls to expose the skin.

"My hotel is just down the road," he purred.

Hermione turned to face him, keeping her hand on the heavy doorknob as she spoke.

"And if it's not me?" she asked, eyes widening.

Draco only smirked and pressed his already aching erection into her hip.

"I think we both know, it's you Hermione. Always has been… ever since," he began, completely engrossed by her, but aware several sets of eyes were watching their interaction with more than curiosity.

"We just won't speak of that," she said sharply, wanting to forget everything about those days at the Manor besides how it felt when he was between her legs.

Perhaps this was what she needed to finally move on… to remove the confusion and conflict she felt about her time there. To separate it into light (Draco) and dark (everything else).

Not that Draco was light himself. She knew he was no angel, and certainly not the lost boy the Ministry made him out to be. But he'd always been real with her. And she couldn't deny the ties that bound her to him since that evening.

Hermione turned the knob and let herself float backwards out the door, pulling Draco with her by his robes.

"Lead the way," she purred, ignoring several inflammatory glares of passers-by who recognised them.

Draco regarded them as the peasants they were and took her hand, trying to bury his excitement for long enough to get the witch alone again.

* * *

 **Original Request:**

"It would be interesting to see your take on the manor night. Maybe have Harry and Ron escape but she couldn't. So, to try and break her Bellatrix wants her raped. Draco jumps in before anyone says and takes to his room cleans her up and has to be a bit rough (but a Toby bit gentle since she's a virgin) but he needs to show that he "mistreated" her. Then after the war they get back together because in a twisted way Hermione forms an attachment to Draco after that night."

* * *

 **Review Responses:**

 **Breanna:** Interesting concept – I will think on it! And it certainly can be different (and could even be a little dark, but does not have to be).

 **Marysuedraco:** I was a little baffled by your comment and why you read to chapter 27 if this version of Draco isn't for you.

If you really think Draco is "an insecure coward and a pointy looking skinny guy" and should be written as such all the time, I would say this:

I got into writing fanfic because I was unhappy with how Hermione was regularly portrayed. If you take issue with the way Draco is written more broadly (which you mentioned), I wholeheartedly encourage you to do the same and be the change you'd like to see in this space.

I am happy to explore insecure and more cowardly aspects to his personality in future works, but I am not going to write a character who is entirely unappealing (to me, at least).

 **Iris:** Another great suggestion from you which I will think about. Your comments are always so sweet! Thank you.

 **Pgoodrichboggs, Spyrals, Laurelthoery,Boredravenclaw, Bellastoria, Nell, Drina, IIla, Jas, Clarkfan325, Agnes, JLLove, Black Banshee, Darwindian, Skerrett, Pygmy** : Thanks for your continued support and recent reviews– I see you!

 **AmethystRoseMalfoy:** Oh, I've considered it. And written it several times over in my mind. But honestly, it always comes out too smutty for this website. Maybe I should get into writing on An Archive of Our Own?

 **Ann CB:** Dayum, you went DARK. Which is what I asked for. Good for you! I don't think I can do your request based on the above explanation (but it was a compelling idea and I would like to reserve the right to use elements of it in future stories which I hope you will like). Also – please do keep suggesting!

 **Fullmoononthewater:** Thanks for giving suggestions a try for me! Very flattering

 **AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE ELSE AS WELL! APOLOGIES IF I MISSED YOU. Feel free to tell me off in the reviews for that :P**

Keep reviews and requests coming.


	29. The Engagement Party

**Plot:** An engagement party goes haywire when someone spikes the punch with Veritaserum, causing a number of the people to come clean about some long-held secrets.

 **Request:** This is a request by Ila. It is quite detailed and I have included it at the end. It was challenging for me for 2 reasons. Firstly, the sheer amount of moving parts and things to include, some of which had potential to contradict each other. Secondly, I really hate Ginny with Draco. Really hate it. BUT. I asked you guys for a challenge. And many of you have delivered.

Also, FYI, Ila requested "Genre: Drama but with a little humour."

So here goes…

 **Disclaimer:** M for very adult content. Smut. Lemons. Swears. All of the things! Don't read if you don't like that kind of thing. I don't own HP.

* * *

 **The Engagement Party**

* * *

Hermione tried to relax, but it was hard given present circumstances. Someone had spiked the punch, and one by one her friends were compelled to spill secrets long buried. In the back of her throat she felt her own confessions bursting to get out.

She hurried to the door, hoping to get away before it took hold – but when she pulled at the latch, she found it to be bolted tight. To her left, she saw Draco trying a window and finding the same to be true.

They were trapped.

* * *

 **Hermione and Draco**

"Granger," said Draco in a husky tone, panic written into his face.

"No Malfoy, don't, whatever it is… just fight it," she said, wincing. It was becoming painful to hold back the things she felt like telling him.

"I can't!" he said, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her into her corner.

Hermione took one last look at the rest of the partygoers, all slowly realising what had happened to them.

Veritaserum in the punch. The culprit unknown.

Harry was comforting Ginny, who appeared to be crying next to the punch bowl. Their engagement party was ruined. And when Hermione figured out who did it, she was going to hex them into oblivion.

* * *

He'd been waiting for so long for her to get rid of the ginger idiot and finally, three months ago, he'd picked up a copy of the Prophet and seen that the golden couple, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, had finally parted ways.

Draco was elated to have his chance at Hermione again.

He'd had his first and only taste of her in their final year. Potter and Weasley didn't bother to come back to finish their Hogwarts educations, instead choosing to start their careers as Aurors and chase a bunch of Death Eaters around Europe. Leaving Granger delightfully unattended.

Granger and She-Weasel, or Ginny as he supposed he should call her now, decided not to do the distance thing with them – meaning they were single witches, and keen to make the most of it, having just survived a war.

 _"I see your little boyfriend got as far away from you as he could," sneered Malfoy, standing over her late one night in the library. Hermione looked up from her potions homework angrily._

 _"Fuck off Malfoy," she chided, beginning to collect her things. "Why should I Granger, this is a public space, is it not?" he said, enjoying antagonising her._

 _"You know nothing about Ron and I!" she snapped. She hated that he was able to rile her up so much, but he'd always had a way of getting under her skin._

 _"So touchy Granger. You need to get laid, it would make you less…uptight," he said, leaning against the desk beside her._

 _"I do just fine in that department, thank you very much," she said, throwing the last of her things in her bag. She was so distracted she missed Draco's eyes darken._

 _"I don't believe you," he said warningly._

 _Before he knew what was going on, she'd risen from her seat and pushed him down on to the wooden chair._

 _"I bet, I could reduce you to a blithering mess," she said, raising an eyebrow as she pulled as his belt. Draco reclined and looked at her challengingly. "You won't go through with it," he said._

 _Hermione just laughed as knelt before him, obscured from the world by the desk – not that anyone else was ever in the library this late._

 _He really didn't think she'd do it, not believing it was happening until her hot mouth was wrapped around his staff. He tensed up and grabbed her hair._

 _"Granger… why are you doing this?" he asked, staring down at her._

 _"I'm so sick of your snide remarks Malfoy. I am going to prove to you that I am nowhere near as unappealing as you say I am," she said, licking his shaft from base to tip._

 _Draco shuddered. Her robe was parted, revealing her toned thighs and she knelt at his feet._

 _He ran his fingers through her mass of curls as she tortured him with her mouth, bringing him close to ecstasy, then cruelly denying him._

 _He rocked his hips, pressing further into her mouth – kissing the back of her throat with his manhood._

 _"Oh, fuck… Granger… where did you learn to do this?" he purred, tugging her up by her hair and slipping his tongue into her obliging mouth._

 _Hermione pulled away, returning to her knees to finish what she started._

 _"Books," she said, peppering his cock with sweet kisses._

 _"Books… wait… so you've never?" he said, gasping as she took his entire length in her mouth again._

 _"mmmmmmmm," she moaned, her mouth full as she nodded against him._

 _He was twice as aroused now. She'd never done it before, and he was the first man to get to fill her mouth with something other than snarky bookish remarks._

Draco pushed the memory to the back of his mind and looked at the witch in front of him. She'd somehow grown to be more alluring with time, not that she wasn't gorgeous that day in the library either.

He often thought back to that day with bitterness. He had been teased with nirvana, then cruelly denied the thing he so wanted.

"Why didn't you speak to me, after the library?" he asked her, an overwhelming desire to tell the truth and hear it wracking his body.

"This is unfair… I don't want to talk about this," she said, her eyes pleading.

"Granger, the punch has been spiked. We're locked in. It's going to come out. Everything is going to come out!" he said, raising his voice slightly as he backed her further into the darkened corner, away from prying eyes and ears.

"HER! I didn't come back to you because of HER!" she snapped, gesturing in Ginny's direction.

"What? But that… That didn't mean anything Granger, I was just…" he began before she held her hand and cut him off.

"I don't care _why_ you decided to fuck my best friend Malfoy. You made it very clear when you did that you had no interest in me, so I moved on," she hissed, trying to step out around him.

"Ah yes, Viktor wasn't it? The one who finally got you into bed?" he said bitterly.

"You've got no right to do this!" she lectured.

 _Her hands stroked his inner thighs and she continued to slowly drive him insane with that mouth of hers, which looked so perfect wrapped around him. He couldn't believe she was sucking him off at all, let alone in the library when anyone could walk in. He felt her moan against him and saw her hand snake down into her own robes, clearly so turned on by what they were doing she needed to touch herself too._

 _"Close," he choked out, tightening his grip in the hair he had mocked for years. It felt like silk in his hands._

 _Then she stopped, and stared at him impassively._

 _"What are you doing?" he hissed, trying to guide her back to him._

 _"Tell me you want me. Beg me to let you cum," she said, a wicked look in her eye._

 _"Fuck you," he snapped._

 _Hermione stayed cool, calm and collected. "You'd love to fuck me, wouldn't you?" she said, teasing him by swirling her tongue once quickly across the head of his staff._

 _"You're a bitch Granger!" he said, happy to give in if it meant he got his release._

 _"Please, please keep going…" he added, looking at her pleadingly._

 _"As you wish," she said, happy with his response._

 _It didn't take long until he shot his seed down her throat._

 _She'd continued to suck, making sure she took every last drop in that gorgeous mouth of hers._

"I only shagged her to get your attention… you hadn't so much as looked at me since the library…" he began to explain.

"How mature of you," she said coldly, narrowing her eyes. "I don't need to hear anymore," she added, ducking past him and walking towards Ginny and Harry.

* * *

 **Ginny and Harry**

"Were you talking to Malfoy? What did he say? You should shag him you know! He's obviously always had a thing for you," whispered Ginny, pulling Hermione to the side as Harry spoke with Neville about their situation.

"Slow down Ginny!" said Hermione, feeling better for talking to her best friend. "I have no intention of shagging that git!" she added angrily.

"But he's so good Mione,'" groaned Ginny. "Ginny!" she snapped, never having really spoken much with Ginny about her experiences with Draco. "You know I can't control myself," hissed Ginny, gesturing to the punch nearby which Neville and Harry were working on putting into quarantine.

Draco had taken Ginny's virginity about a month after their encounter in the library and Hermione had found herself feeling hurt and confused. He'd seemed so into what they were doing, but then he'd made no effort to talk to her. The nail in the coffin was when he decided it would be a good idea to seduce her best friend.

What man who was interested in a witch would do that?

But Gods, the things he'd made her feel in that library.

 _Hermione got to her feet and looked at Malfoy, a blithering mess as predicted, sprawled on the chair, half limp cock exposed. He was looking at her like she came from another planet._

 _She'd read all about how to please a man in her muggle books – and she prided herself on her book smarts. She'd executed the advice perfectly; the wizard was putty in her hands._

 _"Thanks Malfoy," she said, reaching for her bookbag. Before she could lift it, she felt his cool hand wrap around her wrist._

 _"Ah, Ah, not yet Granger, what kind of wizard would I be if I didn't return the favour?" he purred enticingly, pushing her backwards on the desk._

 _"Malfoy, anyone could come in," she hissed as he parted her legs and pulled at her knickers._

 _"Let them see," he said, shrugging. She felt a rush of wetness almost immediately._

"He's the best I ever had," insisted Ginny, looking at Draco, who was currently glaring at the other party goers, with apparent nostalgia.

"What if Harry heard you say that?" Hermione asked, annoyed that Ginny was bringing up old wounds.

"Don't get me wrong," said Ginny, completely uninhibited to tell the truth. "It's incredible with Harry. But that's because we love each other, not because of any special skills on his part… Draco and I didn't even like each other, but he could make me scream," she said candidly.

Hermione felt sick. It's not that she was jealous. She'd never been jealous. She was angry. Angry that he did what he did with her, made it seem like there would be a repeat performance, then started shagging her best friend – making it impossible for him and her to ever do anything again.

 _Hermione bit her tongue and rocked her hips. He was going to make her scream. She felt three of his fingers pumping inside of her as he sucked her sensitive nub._

 _She let out a moan as he playfully bit her thigh, still burying his fingers deep inside of her._

 _"Fuck Granger, do you know how good you taste?" he purred against her nether regions._

 _"Oh my god," she screamed as she fluttered around his fingers._

 _"That's right Granger, cum for me, around my fingers love," he said, unashamedly watching her flower clench around him._

"I'm sorry your party has been ruined," said Hermione, changing the subject to avoid hearing more about what a great lover Draco was.

And that comment he made about only sleeping with Ginny to get her attention? What a crock of shite. He had her attention back then, and he knew it.

* * *

 **Parvati and Neville**

"Draco, I need to tell you something," said Parvati, shyly approaching the brooding blonde.

"You know the punch has been spiked right? Are you sure it's not best you go hide and wait it out?" he warned, giving the girl a chance to go away.

What the hell could she have to tell him anyway? She didn't even know him!

She took a deep breath and looked at him evenly.

"When you were still engaged to Astoria, I saw her kissing your friend Theo," confessed the mild-mannered Gryffindor.

"What?" snapped Draco.

Everyone knew that Draco and Astoria were not a love match, rather they were getting married in a power deal by their parents. But that didn't change the fact that he had been faithful to his fiancé, until she left him without so much as providing a reason.

And now he finds out she was having an affair with one of his best friends?

Well, that would not do. It would not fucking do at all! He stormed away angrily, without responding to her.

Parvati put her head in her hands. She had never wanted to get involved. She didn't even know these people! They were just acquaintance of hers. But some asshole had spiked the punch and suddenly she couldn't keep it down anymore.

She hoped Astoria wouldn't hex her when she found out.

"Are you okay?" asked a gentle voice from behind her.

Parvati sniffed and looked at Neville, who was observing her earnestly.

"I just told Draco I saw Astoria cheating on him with Theo," she admitted. Apparently, this punch had made her a terrible gossip as well.

"Blimey," mumbled Neville, "We can't get out of here you know? The doors and windows are locked. Malfoy might kill him!" he said, his eyes wide as saucers.

"Don't say that!" she said, blushing. Christ, she'd made a fool out of herself. Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut?

"Don't worry Parvati," he said reassuringly, stepping forward to give her a tender hug, "this lot have a lot of secrets, by the end of the night, I bet it won't even matter," he soothed, stroking her back.

"You're so lovely," she breathed, melting into the boy. Though no Adonis, he'd grown into his looks and was no longer the gangly boy with bad teeth she remembered from their childhood.

"Parvati… I need to tell you something," he said, a slight crack in his voice.

"What is it?" she asked, suddenly worried, given she'd just told Draco something devastating. Could that be the case here?

"I think… I'm in love with you," he said, a deep blush taking residence on his cheeks.

Parvati was stunned.

When she'd started working in his nursery, she couldn't have dreamed that she might bond with the gentle wizard. But they had spent many days and long nights together, and she'd gotten to know not only how sweet he was (which was always kind of obvious), and what a kind heart he had, but she also learned he had an ambitious streak – with firm goals to be the most formidable dealer of magical plants in the country.

Neville Longbottom, though often treated as a loser – was actually one of the most driven men she knew, and he would absolutely be a force to be reckoned with one day – especially if his horticultural experiments came to fruition.

In truth, she'd been having feelings for him for some time, but she'd always been painfully shy and had no way to tell him.

Perhaps this punch thing was a gift?

"I… ah… I think I feel the same," she said. Neville was positively glowing as he took her hand and pulled her near.

"I never thought I'd have the courage to say it," he confessed softly in her ear.

"I'm so glad you did," she said, snuggling into his warm chest.

* * *

 **Theo, Astoria and Luna**

"You fucking asshole!" yelled Draco, interrupting Theo's conversation with Blaise.

"What are you talking about?" asked Theo, shocked by his friend's sudden outburst.

"Parvati has just told me about spotting you kissing my fiancé!" hissed Draco accusingly, looking like he was about to murder his old friend.

"Okay…" said Theo throwing his hands up as a gesture of peace, "that wasn't what it looked like!" he said, defending himself.

"Really? It wasn't you, kissing my then fiancé?" asked Draco, raising his eyebrows and shooting daggers into the brunette wizard.

"Look, Draco, mate… you need to believe me! It's not my place to tell you. You need to speak to Astoria… but I PROMISE you, it wasn't what it looked like," he pleaded.

Blaise stood in stunned silence, watching the argument unfold.

"Go fetch her," demanded Draco.

"Alright, alright," said Theo, trying to keep the situation calm. There was no way out of this room and he had no desire to get the shit kicked out of him by Draco, who had a temper that could rival that of a pissed off God.

* * *

Theo returned with Astoria and Luna, confusing him a bit.

Since when did Astoria have anything to do with Loony Lovegood?

"Is it true?" asked Draco accusingly, staring at his ex-fiancé.

Astoria took a deep breath. She was unable to lie under the Veritaserum and she also knew it was time to be honest.

Luna had been so patient with her, and she deserved to be with a witch who didn't lie about her. Who was proud to show her off.

"Yes, it's true," she admitted.

Draco simply stared at her in disbelief. Admittedly, she felt terrible. Neither of them had wanted to marry each other, but for his part he had been a good and faithful fiancé.

But it wasn't as though she had an affair… not physically, anyway.

"You better start fucking talking right now Astoria before I hex Nott into a pile of fucking dust," he hissed, glaring at the pair of them.

Astoria felt Luna take her hand gently, which gave her the strength to continue on.

"I was kissing Theo to see if…" she said, steeling herself, "to see if it was just you I didn't like kissing, or men in general…" she began.

Draco looked confused. He thought he understood what she was getting at, and Lovegood stroking her hand surely seemed to confirm his theory, but he still found it hard to grasp.

"I had been spending lots of time with Luna for work, and having… feelings… I didn't understand. And with you… you were wonderful. I knew you did everything right… but I never felt…. Satisfied," she admitted.

Draco blushed slightly. He was a little hurt, but if she was getting at what he thought, there was nothing he could have done to satisfy her – save transitioning into womanhood.

"I found myself counting the hours until I could see her again, and my heart felt like it was going to explode from my chest whenever she was near me… one day we kissed in my garden, and everything that had been missing with you was present in her…but I didn't want to believe it. You know our family situations Draco… it just couldn't be," she said, turning to Luna who looked at her sadly, but nodded for her to continue.

"So, I went to Theo… knowing that he was bisexual… and asked him as a friend. I'd only ever kissed you, and her," she said, giving Luna's hand a squeeze. "I hoped my feelings for her weren't true. I hoped I wasn't this way. But I am. I just don't like men Draco," she admitted.

"I'm sorry Draco," said Luna in a sweet sad voice.

"That's OK," he said instinctively.

He felt a burst of empathy for Astoria.

In truth, his family situation was a part of the reason he didn't pursue Granger right away after their tryst in the library. And look what that cost him? At least Astoria had the guts to act.

His family were so strict and set in their ways. In the same way Astoria felt like she couldn't bring Luna home, he had stressed about how he would explain to his parents that he had become involved with a muggle-born.

By the time he had come to the conclusion that he didn't care about that – she was ignoring him so loudly he felt the need to get her attention. That's why he went to Ginny, which he now saw was a horrid decision.

Instead of making Hermione jealous and more interested, it had left her feeling rejected and caused her to close the door on him, rather than playing the game. In hindsight, he should have known better than to play the game of a snake with a lion.

Although Draco could never be accused of being a light touch, he could see how hard this had been for Astoria… and she deserved happiness. He just wished she'd have been honest.

"Can you forgive me?" she asked. Leaving him had been one of the toughest decisions of her life, but Luna had captured her heart.

Everything about the witch drew her imagination. From her brightly coloured hair, to her naughty piercings in the most pleasurable of places… to her sweet hearted theories about the magical things that surround us at all times. Luna was the witch for her, and she was ready to face up to it.

"Yes, Astoria," he said, pulling her into his arms. "Yes, of course."

From the other side of the room, Hermione watched with curiosity.

* * *

 **Hermione and Draco**

"Granger, just hear me out," whined Draco, at this point he'd resorted to following her around like a lost puppy.

Hermione felt her blood boiling. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"Piss off Malfoy," she said, almost shouting. This caught Blaise Zabini's attention, who quickly came over to the bickering pair.

"Everything alright here Hermione?" asked Blaise, concerned for her.

"What do you care Zabini?' snapped Draco, irritated that they were being interrupted. He knew if he let her leave this place tonight without reminding her of how good they were together, that he'd probably never have a chance again.

She was the most eligible witch in London, and there was no way she'd stay single for long.

There was no fucking way he was going to miss his window again.

"Hermione is an old friend," said Blaise, wrapping an arm around Hermione defensively, drawing a look of anger from Draco.

"You two?" he asked, aghast.

"What's so shocking about that?" shrugged Blaise.

"Blaise, you can go, I'm a big girl, and I can handle myself," she said, stepping out of his embrace but rubbing his arm warmly. It made Draco burn with jealously.

"So you are," said Blaise, raising an eyebrow. He then leaned in to whisper something to Hermione that only she heard.

"I nicked a bra and panties from your room one day, I've kept them like trophies," he admitted, Veritaserum causing him to come clean about his little souvenirs.

Hermione blushed furiously and gestured for him to leave. Draco simply stared at them with unmasked fury.

When Blaise was gone Draco looked at her angrily. "Blaise? You were shagging Blaise?" he said, glaring.

"Again, what business is it of yours Malfoy? You completely ignored me after that night, then started fucking my best friend. Do you think I enjoyed hearing about it? Because I bloody didn't!" she hissed.

"You ignored me first," said Draco lamely.

"Malfoy, you bullied me for years. Told me I was a worthless mudblood. Then we had this one… incredible experience in the library, and you then pretended like I didn't exist. What was I supposed to conclude?" she asked.

Draco shrugged. He'd never really thought of it that way.

"I concluded that you were ashamed of what you'd done, and your choice of witch to move on with only served to insult me further," she said abruptly.

"That's not how it was," he said, trying to keep her engaged in conversation long enough to win her over.

"I don't care about whatever internal struggle you had going on. These are the facts. You and I did everything but fuck in the library, then you pretended I didn't exist for a month… then you shagged my best friend… these are not actions of a guy that is interested. But I'll credit you with one thing, you gave me a taste for Slytherins. Which is why I opted for Blaise, who's just confessed to keeping my underwear as a souvenir. But I'm not surprised," she said, narrowing her eyes and taking a step into his personal space.

Then she dealt him the death blow, "he was always a delightfully dirty boy," she said, a self-satisfied smirk on her pretty lips.

Draco didn't know if he should be angry or turned on, so he settled for being both.

* * *

 **Ron and Daphne**

Ron looked around at all the small dramas unfolding and thanked his lucky stars he was not involved in any of them. All he could do was hope his friends could hold themselves together in the wake of whatever the Veritaserum elicited.

It was no secret that they had become a very 'close' group during their final year of Hogwarts – being a hormonal group of teenagers who just faced off against the Darkest wizard of all time, and won, will do that to you.

His year was less dramatic however, given he and Harry took off to begin Auror training, so he heard most of the gossip by owl. Between the two of them, he and harry were fairly familiar with what went on.

Who was shagging who, and what not.

During his time away, he'd heard about Hermione's first kiss with Theo, then her first shag with Viktor – she'd insisted on perfect honesty, knowing they would one day date.

He'd lost his V card to a German girl after a copious amount of beer consumed with Harry after catching a prominent Death Eater. He'd been honest with Hermione about that too.

To the victor goes the spoils, and all that.

They were friends, and very good at it too.

Looking back, he could accept they'd only ever been good at being friends. Yes there was an attraction there – but it wasn't enough, for either of them. When they'd decided to split amicably, it was a relief to him.

He didn't know what would be next, and he didn't have his eye on anyone – but he felt that in the long run it would be the right thing.

Taking a sip of his beer, he relaxed into his seat, happy to ride out the night and avoid any trouble.

That is until trouble sat down next to him.

"Hi Daphne," he said, not having had a conversation with her since they were partners in Herbology years ago.

"Hi Ron," she said in a sing song voice. He instantly pepped up. It appeared she had avoided the drama as well, and her good-natured aura rubbed off on him.

"How have you been?" he asked, not sure what to say to her.

"Good… although," she said, biting her lip. Ron had never noticed what lovely pink lips she had.

"I am a little worried about the Veritaserum," she said.

"Got secrets, have you?" said Ron. For the first time, he was happy to be the kind of uncomplicated guy who didn't have any. You could read Ron Weasley like a book.

Some people might find that boring, but then again, he hardly envied the people in the room who were ripping themselves to shreds emotionally over all these secrets.

"Just one," she confessed quietly.

"For me?" he asked, somewhat shocked.

"Well, I always had a bit of a crush on you at school," she said, watching him intently for a reaction.

"Me? Why didn't you say anything?" he asked, surprised.

"Well, you were always with Hermione so I assumed there was something going on… and then you were with Lavender… and then the war… I just…. I never got near you," she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I see," said Ron, taking a hearty sip of beer. It had been so long since he'd dated, he wasn't overly confident in what he was supposed to do.

However, the toxic environment they were in was certainly not conducive to romance, so he decided to be bold.

"Would you like to go somewhere… with me?" he asked, hoping she'd say yes.

Daphne's eyes sparkled with excitement, "yes please," she breathed.

* * *

 **Astoria, Luna and Theo**

"I'm so proud of you," said Luna dreamily, running her hands through Astoria's lovely long hair.

Astoria had her head in Luna's lap enjoying her attentions, while Luna leaned her back against the wall of the bar. Beside her was Theo, still a little worried Draco was upset with him.

"It just wasn't my place to tell him, you know?" he said to no one in particular.

"I know," said Astoria, reaching over and stroking her friend's hand. "I put you in a rotten position. We've all been friends forever. To tell him would have betrayed me. To not tell him was a betrayal to him. I'm sorry about that," she said sincerely.

"A person's sexuality… it's… it's off limits. I could never have told him. It wouldn't have been right," said Theo, continuing to torture himself.

"Stop making yourself miserable over it Theo!" said Luna, "Draco said he forgave you, and I could tell he meant it," she added.

Theo sighed heavily. "I suppose you're right."

* * *

 **Draco and Hermione**

"You're going to listen to me Hermione!" he growled, cornering her in the women's bathroom and locking the door.

"Haven't you made me miserable enough Draco?!" she snapped back.

Hurt flickered on his aristocratic features but was quickly replaced by determination.

"I've waited years for this Granger," he warned, "if you think I will give up so easily, you'd be sorely mistaken."

"Get it over with then," she hurled back, crossing her arms. Draco was pleased. This was progress.

"Ever since that night, I haven't been able to get you out of my head," he purred, forcing his lips onto her neck. Hermione's neck dropped to the side involuntarily. Why did he have that effect on her?

"But I was a stupid, idiotic, eighteen-year old boy with racist parents, scared to be dating a muggleborn," he confessed as he peppered her neck with kisses.

Draco used his knee to part her legs, delighting in how easy she made it. He felt her body strain against his.

"By the time I decided I didn't give a fuck about what they thought, you didn't want me, so I tried to get your attention… and you know what I did," he said, running a hand up her skirt.

Hermione groaned and screwed her eyes shut. Her knickers were positively dripping. And what he was saying made sense. They had only been teenagers after all….

But it was Ginny, and she didn't know if she could get over that.

Coming out of her haze, Hermione made to push him away, but he held her firm against the wall.

"I'm not done," he said forcefully, tugging at her hair as he took his attentions to her chest, displayed tantalizingly in a red scoop neck dress.

He smirked against her as she arched her back, thrusting her breasts forward into his path.

"I've always regretted it," he muttered hoarsely.

She felt his fingers pulling the soaked lace from her entrance and she let out a deep sigh. She was running out of reasons to struggle.

Who cared if he was a bastard? Ron never really did it for her and she'd not shagged anyone since. She was desperate for it.

"I was so… utterly bored with her you know," he said, pushing Hermione into the wall harder and slipping a finger into her.

"Not like you, spreading your legs for me in the library… my filthy little witch," he said, finally pressing his lips to hers as he inserted a second finger. Hermione groaned into his mouth.

"All I could think about was you… but I blew my chance…" he explained, pumping harder into her, noting with glee that she'd hooked a leg around his waist to give him better access.

"I watched you with that weasel for years. Tell me Hermione… did he make you cum? Did he ever make you scream like you screamed for me that night?" he asked throatily, marvelling at how gorgeous she looked against the wall.

He'd wanted this for so long, so very long.

"No," she stuttered against his lips as she thrust her hips furiously onto his hand. She wanted more. She needed more.

"Fuck me," she demanded, biting at his lip. She could think about the implications of this later. Right now, she needed to know what he felt like inside her.

He groaned audibly with want as he made light work of his belt, letting his trousers fall to the floor.

* * *

Spinning her around he pushed her into the wall, grabbing her roughly by the hips to line himself up with her, he bit her earlobe playfully, delighting in the shiver he felt go through her body.

"I've wanted this for so long. Do you know how sexy you are Granger?" he asked seductively, teasing her by pressing into her a little bit, then pulling away.

"Hurry up before I change my mind," she snapped grumpily, pressing her behind into him. A blatant invitation.

Draco entered her quickly, feeling every bit like a starved man, finally allowed to eat.

Hermione let out a guttural moan, pressing her hands into the wall for balance.

Draco pulled back far enough to watch himself take her, beyond aroused by the plump behind on the petite witch.

"I have a lot of lost time to make up for Granger," he purred suggestively, pulling at her hair to turn her lips to his.

* * *

 **Theo and Blaise**

"Potter says the doors have opened, what do you say we fuck this shit off and go get plastered in a muggle bar where no one knows us?" asked Blaise.

Theo, still feeling a bit shitty about the Draco situation, was happy to oblige.

"Yeah, Luna and Astoria headed home and Ron and Daphne disappeared ages ago," said Theo.

"I reckon she probably told him about that raging crush she had on him at Hogwarts," said Blaise with a boyish smirk Theo found to be rather attractive.

He wondered if Blaise swung that way at all?

"I don't know how Weasley does it," said Theo. "Granger was far too gorgeous for him, and now Daphne?"

"The mind boggles," replied Blaise, amused.

"We're going to head home," announced Potter, holding Ginny's hand by the floo.

"Sorry tonight got crazy!" called Theo.

"Not your fault. The perk of being Head Auror is that I've got to the resources to get to the bottom of it!" yelled Harry, now determined to find out who had spiked the punch and locked them in, and what they were trying to get out of it. Other than pissing off his hot-headed fiancé of course.

"What about Draco?" asked Blaise, noticing his absence.

"Well I haven't seen him in about half an hour, he was following Hermione around like a lost puppy," said Theo, "I also haven't seen her for about the same amount of time…so by my powers of deduction, I think perhaps he finally got what he's been gagging for since Hogwarts," said Theo, raising an eyebrow.

"Lucky boy," replied Blaise knowingly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that!" laughed Theo. Ah, memories. "Simpler times."

"Did I hear someone say they were going to the pub?" asked Neville, walking over with a girl Blaise recognised from Gryffindor.

Good on him. He'd never seen Neville with someone before, and he really was a nice guy.

"Sure mate, do you guys want to come?" asked Blaise, always firmly believing in the more the merrier.

"Yes please," smiled the girl, who he now remembered was called Parvati.

"Anyone else coming?" asked Neville.

"Nah mate, the boring ones headed home and we think Malfoy might be off shagging Granger somewhere!" laughed Theo, causing Parvati to blush furiously.

"Oh," said Neville awkwardly, "well, that makes sense."

"Really? How so?" asked Blaise.

Malfoy and Granger had hated each other for years. Sure, it was to do with raging sexual tension, but he would have been surprised if Longbottom noticed.

"Back at Hogwarts," said Neville, wishing he wasn't still compelled to be so honest, "I saw him with her," he said, red-faced.

"With her how?" asked Theo, unable to resist making the shy boy share an explicit story. They were Slytherins after all.

"He had her legs spread on a table in the library… you know… with his face… and his mouth…." Said Neville, looking mortified.

Blaise nodded knowingly, "mmmhhmmm yes, the face and the mouth," he said sarcastically.

"Explains why she was in a right mood all of final year. I had to share a dorm with her!" said Parvati, smirking.

"That dirty little heartbreaker!" laughed Theo. "Astoria told me she always suspected he had a thing for her."

"Well, lets hope he'll get it right this time, we don't need to deal with another year of them agonising over each other," said Blaise. "Not even shagging me improved her mood, and I'm amazing!"

Theo snorted. "Sure thing mate!"

"Want me to prove it?" whispered Blaise darkly, giving Theo's behind a sneaky squeeze when he was sure Neville and Parvati, who were walking ahead, couldn't see.

Theo's jaw dropped.

Thank God for Veritaserum.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

Original Request:

"1. Pairings: Hermione & Draco (Dramione). You choose the other pairings.  
2\. Plot: A group of friends are celebrating something (you choose the celebration), they are drunk and someone has poured Veritaserum in their drinks... Secrets come to light. How will they react to them?  
Genre: Drama but with a little humour.  
3\. Main character: Draco & Hermione.  
4\. Minor characters: Theodore, Blaise, Ginny, Harry, Daphne, Astoria, Luna, Neville, Parvati and Ron.  
5\. Details of the story:  
• Hermione and Ron has broken up three month ago.  
• Ginny and Harry are engaged.  
• Astoria and Draco broke up their engagement last year.  
6\. Secrets:  
• Hermione's first kiss wasn't with Viktor Krum, but with Theodore. Although, her first time was with Viktor.  
• Ginny's first time was with Draco and she loved it. They had more sex after that and Ginny thinks Draco is the best lover she has ever had.  
• Daphne had a crush on Ron while they were in Hogwarts.  
• Blaise confesses that he stole Hermione's knickers and bra once and he still has them.  
• Luna confesses that she kissed a girl and she liked it.  
• Neville is in love with someone of the group.  
• Parvati has seen Astoria kissing Theodore while she was engaged to Draco.  
• Hermione's first blowjob was with Draco.  
(You can add more secrets but these are the ones I want you to include)  
7\. Ending: Hermione and Draco end up together."

I would be keen for more detailed requests like this – but please no more Ginny and Draco, my heart can't take it! And also, try to think about the overlap of the things.

Thanks Ila, this was fun and challenging (I took a bit of a liberty with Luna, hope you don't mind).

* * *

 **Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and suggestions. Keep them coming. If you think of something, don't hesitate to throw it in the comments!**


	30. The Marriage Bargain - Part I

**Plot:** Hermione and Draco strike a deal, marriage for mutual gain. They both gave their reasons, but can they really avoid all entanglements?

 **Request:** by Sassy Anon. I will post it at the end of the story, which will be a two parter (so I can give them a slower burn than I would in a oneshot).

TWOSHOT! yay.

 **Notes:** M for mature themes (and lemons in part 2... probably). I don't own HP.

* * *

 **The Marriage Bargain – Part I**

* * *

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" asked Hermione, irritated by the presence of her former tormenter in her office.

"This is why I love it when I get the chance to work with you Granger, you're so... approachable," said Malfoy drolly, taking a seat without being invited to do so.

Draco Malfoy had been working as a consultant under one of the many Malfoy family businesses for several years now, and annoyingly she had to cross paths with him every few months when the Department of Magical Law Enforcement went after one of his clients.

She hated crossing paths with him for two reasons. One was that he brought up old memories, painful ones at that. The second reason was he was bloody good at his job, which made hers much harder.

"What shady client are you here to represent today Malfoy?" she asked, dropping her quill with a flourish.

Draco eyed the ink blot it left on her page and looked back at her with the kind of cold indifference she'd come to expect from the Malfoy heir.

"It's a social visit, actually," he said flippantly.

Hermione snorted. "Trying a new approach, I see," she said.

"I can assure you Granger, I'm quite serious," he replied.

"What do you want?" she asked forcefully.

"I'll get straight to the point then, shall I?" he said calmly.

"Illuminate me," she replied, smoothing her skirt. She hated his visits.

"I've heard about your financial problems," he began.

Hermione's eyes bulged and a feeling of indignant rage bubbled in her chest.

"Draco Malfoy, I have come to expect a level of sliminess from you given your role as legal consultant to London's finest criminals… but this… this is low even for you!" she hissed, looking towards the door to make sure it was firmly closed. She hardly needed her co-workers knowing about the situation she was in.

"Granger, I am not trying to use it as leverage to make files or charges disappear, I told you this was personal..." he explained.

"If you don't explain yourself immediately, I will have you kicked out of this building so fucking quickly you won't know what happened," she spat, incensed by his callous exploitation of her vulnerable position.

"I've never heard you swear Granger… I'd have thought it would sound wrong on you, but… it really sounded right," he said, raising an eyebrow. "Very well, allow me to explain.." he began.

"Although I work in, and am paid by, a trust fund owned by my family holdings, I do not inherit it until I turn twenty-eight. I am now twenty-seven Granger," he said haughtily.

"I am aware of your age Malfoy, we were in the same year," she said, narrowing her eyes. "what's the problem? It sounds like you're going to become a very rich wizard."

"Well, there's a snag… and that's where you come in.." he said, looking slightly nervous. Seeing a nervous Draco Malfoy left her feeling deeply uncomfortable.

She'd only ever seen it towards the end of the final battle… and that was in the face of Voldemort.

"I need to be married, or the board of directors will not pass it to me…" he said.

"You're an only child… who would it go to?" she asked.

"Dispersed among distant relatives. Even Potter would get a slice of the pie, given his relationship to the noble house of Black," he mused.

"And I am assuming you think I can help with this?" she asked.

"Precisely. Marriage is an outdated and unnecessary concept. I've no desire to marry. But I don't think I should miss out on my rightful inheritance over something so ridiculous… and that's where you come in…" he said, leaning forward on his chair and regarding her seriously.

"Ohhh… no no no. If you are going where I think you're going with this Malfoy, you're out of your bloody mind!" she exclaimed.

"Granger. I find myself in need of a wife to secure my fortune. I know for a fact, so do not deny it, even on your generous wage, with your fancy book deals and your paid public appearances, you're struggling to finalise your parents' memory treatment… Therefore, you find yourself in need of a small fortune…" he said.

"And you're proposing…" she began, wide eyed.

"Precisely Granger… you bright witch! I am _proposing_. How'd you like to be the next Malfoy wife?" he asked, shooting her what she assumed was his most handsome smile.

"You need to check into St Mungos Malfoy…" she stuttered, staring at him blankly.

"Granger, it's genius. I turn 28 next month. We get married. We collect the money. I will pay for any and all treatment for your parents. In a years' time, when the Ministry allows, we can happily divorce and I will be sure to pay you a generous settlement," he said, as though he were proposing the most simple thing in the world.

"Why ask me? Why not any other woman around?" she asked seriously.

"Firstly, I need someone with a motive to accept. You want to finish your parents' treatment, and St Mungos charge criminal amounts for it. Secondly, I need a witch I can trust not to rob me blind during the marriage and after the divorce," he explained.

"And I'm a witch you can trust?" she asked, stunned by the only compliment he'd ever given her.

"Granger, you annoy me in almost all conceivable ways. But you're honourable and will stick to whatever we agree. I am confident of this. So yes, you're a witch I trust," he said, "the only one… actually, which was confronting to think about."

Hermione thought the most disturbing part of the whole thing was the fact that it made sense. It seemed like both would get what they wanted for minimal hardship.

"What's the catch?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'll lay it out for you. You'd have to marry me. The public won't like it, and neither will your friends. Mine won't give a shit, fortunately... for me. We will need to tell only our most trusted confidants, everyone else must think it's real," he explained.

"But… I'm a terrible actress… I can't act like I love you for a whole year," she argued.

"You won't need to do it much. The Malfoy family are notoriously protective. You're a war heroine and I was a Death Eater. I can easily argue that it is not safe for us to be out and about. We can confine our lives mostly to the Manor, which is well warded, as well as work and the homes of trusted friends," he said persuasively.

"And what about… erm…" she said, blushing slightly.

Draco smirked, which made her want to punch him.

"We don't need to consummate the marriage Granger… but we will need to adhere to an adultery clause in the marriage agreement, it's standard in my family," he said.

"And that entails what?" she asked.

"Basically, what it sounds like. No shagging anyone else… for the year we're married. Any violation would result in the nullification of our marriage. The board could cancel the handover, which will take the best part of the year we're married as well," he said sadly.

"Christ," mumbled Hermione.

"What was that?" said Malfoy.

"Ah.. nothing," she replied quickly.

"Look Granger. This is a good a deal as you're going to get. You walk away in a year with a vault full of gold and parents with functioning memories. You don't have to shag me. You don't have to even be seen with me much. I will give you your own wing of the Manor, I will be a ghost to you. In return, I get the money I am owed and can move forward with full control of the family interests. All it is, is a meaningless piece of paper that will enable us to get what we both want," he reasoned.

Hermione swallowed loudly. It was mental… but she had wiped her parents' memories, and it was her obligation to get them back by any means necessary. Draco was offering it to her on a silver platter… all she had to do was take it.

"OK," she said decisively.

"Seriously?" asked Draco, looking stunned she'd said yes.

"Marriage… without entanglement…For my parents," she replied.

"Marriage. No entanglements. We get what we both want. We have a deal," he said, holding out his hand to shake.

* * *

There was only ever one kiss, at the wedding. They'd had no friends and family present, instead having it witnessed by strangers.

She'd been surprised how warm his lips felt, and at the slight jolt of electricity she felt when he slid his hand onto the small of her back, which was covered in the white lace of her dress. It was over quickly, and she assumed the sensation was mostly down to nerves.

They were sure to get a photo of the kiss and the marriage documents to appease the directors, who promptly processed Malfoy's inheritance. He now had access to all of the family vaults, although some of the larger assets would take longer to release.

Draco Malfoy had become one of the richest men in Britain. Well, technically, she was one of the richest women too. Not that she saw it that way.

He was right to trust her. All she wanted was her parents well, and whatever settlement he deemed appropriate at the end.

The first few days in the Manor had been surreal. It was a massive, sprawling estate and it's grandeur was only surpassed by the foreboding feeling it gave her. Of course, it had been hard for her to face up to living in the house in which she was held down and tortured by her now husband's Aunt.

Evidently, Draco had foreseen this and had the drawing room where she was tortured boarded up, and even the elves were forbidden to go inside.

She'd protested to the elves at first. But Draco had assured her he'd freed them all. They were all paid and treated with respect. Knowing this, she begrudgingly had to accept their presence and desire to please their new mistress.

* * *

"Hi Blinky," she said, putting her book down to smile at her favourite little elf. Blinky was chief elf on staff and liked to spend his pay checks on his growing collection of clocks.

She'd had to concede she respected Draco more when she learned he'd gifted Blinky with an extra room in the house, in addition to his bedroom, exclusively to house his expending collection.

"Hello Miss Hermione," beamed Blinky.

"What do we have here?" she asked, looking at the covered tray he held.

"Desert for mistress," he said proudly.

The Malfoy household, despite being comprised only of the two of them, and the elves, was painfully formal. Each night dinner consisted of three courses, which Draco and Hermione ate in their separate quarters.

She'd had to cut down on her lunches so as not to end up the size of a house.

"Apple crumble," he said, pulling the lid away from the desert.

"Oh," said Hermione, knowing she was about to disappoint the elf.

"Miss Hermione does not look pleased," squeaked the elf, clearly devastated.

"Blinky! Don't worry! I just don't like apple crumble," she admitted. Warm apples were not her thing.

"But we always have apple crumble on Thursdays," said the elf nervously.

"Of course," she said, smiling. "That's ok Blinky, on Thursdays I will just skip desert!" she offered kindly.

"Blinky can make you something else!" offered the sweet elf.

"Oh no Blinky! Don't trouble yourself, I know you need to polish that new gold pocket watch of yours," she said, raising her eyebrow.

Blinky looked at her uneasily. "Ok then… if Mistress is sure," he said, having learned in as many days that the lady of the house was not likely to change her mind once it was set.

"I am sure, have fun," she said, waving to the elf as he left via the double doors that led to her living room.

She sighed loudly. She hated to disappoint Blinky.

* * *

"Hello Miss," smiled Blinky, holding the desert tray proudly.

Hermione didn't have time to say much before he pulled away the lid to reveal a mouth watering slice of chocolate cake.

"But it's Thursday Blinky. Isn't Thursday apple crumble day?" she asked the kindly elf.

"Well, it used to be. But Blinky told Master that Miss Hermione does not like apple crumble so Miss did not want desert on Thursdays and he said this was no good, and that I was to change apple crumble on Thursdays to something I know miss would like… so I told Master that Miss always eats ALLLLL of her chocolate cake, so Master said that we would all have chocolate cake on Thursdays from now on," said Blinky, barley coming up for air. He reminded her so much of Dobby at times.

Hermione was taken aback.

"He did that, for me?" she asked, shocked.

"Oh yes Miss. Master always asks if you are comfortable. He said it was my top priority to make Miss happy," smiled the elf triumphantly. "Is miss happy with the cake?" he asked, his big eyes looking at her expectantly.

"Miss is delighted. You can tell Draco that cake on Thursday is perfectly lovely," she said.

"Excellent," said the elf, hurrying away with the empty tray.

"Bizarre," she said aloud as she flicked on her muggle television, something he'd also sent up for her.

* * *

Hermione had noticed the Manor was looking considerably brighter these days.

Blinky explained that Draco had instructed him to spruce the place up, and make sure that it was suited to the 'lady of the house.'

"These flowers are beautiful," said Hermione, admiring the Bluebell flowers now decorating her coffee table.

"Thankyou mistress. Blinky cannot take credit. Master Draco picked them. He said they reminded him of you," said Blinky.

"Oh," was all she could say.

Later that night, curiosity got the better of her and she summoned Blinky to pass a note to Draco.

 _"Malfoy… Why Bluebells?"_ was all she'd written.

A few minutes later, Blinky arrived with a reply.

Scrawled in curly green handwriting, was his response.

 _"They're very sweet, very pretty, and lots of people like them. Don't get an ego Granger."_

Hermione blushed at the letter. _Bastard,_ she thought. _Always playing games._

She had almost decided to go to bed when Blinky arrived again, holding a parcel.

 _"I thought you might like this book. I have just finished. I've left my thoughts in the margin if you're at all interested."_

Hermione turned the text over in her hands. Curious indeed.

* * *

Though Draco had made many small gestures for her pleasure, the books were by far the best thing he did.

There was a reason he was such an annoyance to her at work, his intelligence matched her own and he was often the only person she'd lose to.

His notes were no different. He seemed incapable of reading a textbook without scrawling thoughts and rebuttals in the margins. Sometimes, she agreed, often she didn't, and would cross things out or scrawl her own frenzied thoughts… then send it back.

Sometimes the books would pass three or four times between them (via Blinky) before they'd retire, usually when he sent her a new one.

The intellectual stimulation was new for her, having lived alone for some time. She found herself looking forward to what he'd send next, and what she might argue with him about.

Malfoy had often taken to sending her chocolates or other small gifts with the books.

If she didn't know better, she'd have thought he were trying to seduce her. But she never saw him. He never suggested they spend time together. He never asked her to dine with him.

Draco remained a ghost to her… so that couldn't be what he was doing.

A fact she accepted, disturbed only by the slightly disappointed feeling in her chest.

* * *

"Why are you being so nice to me?" asked Hermione, having let curiosity get the better of her and being so bold as to knock on the door of his potions lab one evening.

"Hello to you too Granger," he said, amusement written into his angular features as he pushed the door open, inviting her in.

"Oh, yes, hello," she said, slightly embarrassed.

"Why am I being so nice to you? That's what you've come to ask?" he questioned, resuming his place next to his cauldron.

"Yes, that's what I am asking," she said, eying the ingredients on the shelves. She'd never seen this room before.

"Would you prefer I lock you in the dungeon? Perhaps make you sleep in a drafty corridor? I could feed you scraps..." he mused mockingly.

"No need for the sarcasm Malfoy," she shot back, "I just don't know why you're being so thoughtful, it's not... normal... for you."

Draco put down the spoon he was using to stir the contents of the cauldron and sighed loudly.

"Granger, it's not lost on me that you're here for your parents… congratulations on their progress by the way…" he said, smiling genuinely at her, "I'm in this marriage because I want money. Hardly the same selflessness. I think that the least I can do, is make sure you're comfortable here… and for better or worse, Granger, you are my wife," he said, looking at her directly in the eye.

Hermione watched in silence as he completed his potion, unsure how to respond. But something about the way he said the word 'wife' stuck with her long after she left the room and returned to bed, haunting her dreams for many nights afterwards.

She was his _wife._

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **I've drafted the end to this story… but comments for where you hope it will go will be appreciated. Nothing is set in stone, dear readers. You could change my mind or affirm my decision.**

* * *

I will provide detailed comment responses and the original request with the second half of the story, although I have one I would like to post now.

 **LazierReader:** you would have preferred it if in the last story, I warned you beforehand about Ginny and Draco? Maybe if you'd read the request section at the start of the story you'd have seen that I did... Another reader left a comment thanking me for it, actually...

* * *

 **Let me know what you think of this, what you hope happens and keep your requests coming!**


	31. The Marriage Bargain - Part II

**Plot:** Hermione and Draco strike a deal, marriage for mutual gain. They both have their reasons, but can they really avoid all entanglements?

 **Request:** by Sassy Anon. Posted at the end of the story.

 **Notes:** I didn't make this as lemony as originally planned and it took me a while to write as I have another story in mind (one of my own) and if I do it, it will be very lemony… so decided to go easy on this one.

* * *

 **The Marriage Bargain Part II**

* * *

"Why are you in such a foul mood?" pouted Blaise, annoyed at Draco's clearly agitated state.

Draco stared into his whiskey and scowled. "I never knew how hard a year without shagging would be!" he whined.

Blaise snorted. "A year? Mate, it's only been about five months," he laughed.

Draco shot him a death glare then resumed his scowling at his drink.

"That right arm of yours must be getting pretty muscular by now..." teased Blaise, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut it," snapped Draco, gesturing the bartender for another drink.

"Why not just shag Granger?" asked Blaise, as if the suggestion were not ridiculous at all.

Draco choked on his whiskey. "That's outrageous," he coughed.

"Why? You're in a right mood. She's been without it just as long as you. She'd probably be half mad by now as well," reasoned Blaise.

"Pfft, Granger would hardly be suffering as much of a loss as me. I highly doubt her love life was as... active... as mine," he said smugly.

It was true, Draco did well with witches. He had a pretty big advantage in being rich, somewhat feared and reasonably easy on the eye - though Blaise fancied himself to be a bit better looking. An Italian stallion, as it were.

But although Draco did well, Blaise knew he slightly exaggerated his prowess, like most men. And drastically underestimated his female partner, like most men. Blaise made a mental note to let Draco work that one out for himself.

"That's not what I heard," he said, shaking his head proudly.

"What?' asked Draco, swinging his head to regard his friend with suspicion.

"Nothing," said Blaise innocently, necking his drink.

"How would you even know?" replied Draco disbelievingly.

"I play recreational Quidditch with Potter and Weasley on Sundays, I've been inviting you for years," responded Blaise.

"I've got better things to do," said Draco with a sarcastic smile. Blaise had been on at him for years to join in, but he had better things to do than prance around with Potter and Weasley in his free time.

"What, like skulk in your Manor?" stirred Blaise.

"I do not, 'skulk,' as you put it," replied an indigent Draco.

"All I am saying is, you should think about it," said Blaise, loudly chewing on some of the fries recently delivered to him. "You've got seven months to go mate, and Granger is a nice-looking witch... but more importantly... she's there, and she's a captive audience, given she literally can't go for other wizards. Particularly superior ones, like myself," he said, preening his hair.

"She'd never go for you," replied Draco, sure Granger would have better taste than Zabini. He loved Blaise, but he was hardly suited to a woman like Hermione.

"Oh, I think she would. Potter thinks she would. He'd been trying to set me up with her for a while before you rudely went and married her out from under me," he said, shooting him an innocent look with a cheeky sparkle in his eye.

"I think this goes without saying Zabini, but stay away from my wife," said Draco coolly, stealing a few of his friend's fries.

Blaise put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Pillock," muttered Draco, trying to put his friend's earlier suggestion far from his mind.

* * *

"Blinky isn't sure if he should say anything," said the elf, nervously chewing the side of his mouth.

Draco looked at the elf curiously, he'd never seen Blinky nervous like this.

"What is it Blinky? You can tell me," he said carefully.

"Blinky hears... moaning from Miss Hermione's room. Blinky is worried there is another man in there... Blinky knows it is meant to be only Master with Mistress or no one else because of the rules but Blinky does not want to get Mistress in trouble," admitted the elf.

Draco's blood ran cold. Surely, she didn't think she could get away with that, did she? A simple spell over the signed documents would reveal it to anyone who checked, and potentially undermine the transferal of his assets...

Not to mention the disrespect. It had been five and a half months and he'd been faithful to her, at great personal discomfort. The least she could do was hold up her end of the bargain.

"Now!? You heard that just now?" asked Draco, becoming angry.

"Yes, now Sir... do you want Blinky to check?" asked the timid elf.

"No Blinky. Have the evening off and go to your room, or your clock room... you're not in trouble," he told the distressed elf.

Draco had stormed towards his wife's quarters before the elf got a chance to reply.

It was five-thirty on a bloody weeknight, where did she pick this guy up anyway? On the street outside the Ministry?

Standing outside the door he heard what Blinky meant. He could hear pleasurable moans and groans coming from behind the door... which she'd clearly forgot to silence in her haste.

Draco, now furious, burst through the doors without so much as a knock. But instead of finding Granger with some other wizard, he found her sprawled on the sofa, half dressed in her work attire, and using what he recognised to be a muggle pleasure device to get herself off.

"Granger, Christ!" he exclaimed, shocked.

Hermione's eyes flew open and she stayed deadly still for a moment as she registered what happened. Draco noted with some amusement that the only thing louder than the vibration of her toy, was the silence as she switched it off and very guiltily attempted to straighten up, whilst turning a delightful shade of pink.

"Malfoy..." she squeaked... "Um... what are you doing in here?"

Draco cleared his throat loudly. Not wanting to throw Blinky under the bus, he lied to explain his presence by the door and let her know that when he'd heard her... cries... he'd assumed she'd decided to betray their contract.

"Oh," was all she said, squeezing her legs together tightly and trying to obscure what she'd been using to get off with using a decorative pillow. Her tight pencil skirt was mostly around her waist and she had little to hide behind.

"Ah, Granger..." he began uneasily.

"Oh God, please don't make fun of me Malfoy... this is so embarrassing... just once, please don't," she pleaded.

"Actually," he said, eyes darkening, "I was going to ask if you wanted a... hand?" he asked, more hopeful than he'd have liked

Hermione's mouth gaped open.

"Are you asking to... with me?" she asked, incredulous.

"Well... it wouldn't be that ridiculous would it Granger? We're both stuck in this for a lot longer... and I am so sexually frustrated I can barely think straight and you couldn't even steel yourself to put on a basic silencing charm before coming straight home from work to play with yourself…so I am going to go out on a limb and assume you feel the same..." he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

Hermione, still bright pink, nodded bashfully.

"And while I don't mean to disrespect your muggle device... which I find myself in the unusual position of rather envying..." he admitted, enjoying the fact that she couldn't even look him in the eye anymore, "I could... and would... do... that... for you," he finished.

His pitch wasn't overly smooth but there was no getting away from the awkwardness of the situation and he couldn't ignore the fact that he wanted her.

Ever since Blaise suggested it, it had been on his mind.

Hermione physically relaxed a little and looked up with him with an expression he'd never seen on her before.

"You're right Malfoy... all we have is each other, for, um, quite some time... and we are both adults..." she reasoned, beckoning him closer with her eyes.

"Yes," he said, moving towards the couch.

"And we can be sensible about it," she breathed.

"Mmmmm," nodded Draco, joining her on the sofa.

"And you won't... use this against me?" she asked, looking at him hopefully.

"If you won't use it against me?" he replied huskily, releasing the last button holding her shirt together to reveal two luxurious looking mounds, barely contained in white lace. He audibly groaned.

" I won't," she sighed as she felt his hand slowly creep up her creamy thigh.

"There's no need for us to get..." he said, attaching his lips to the side of her neck, "entangled."

"No, not at all, " she gasped as she felt his fingers slip inside her wet passage.

* * *

"You're late," she said, stepping aside from the door.

"Sorry," he said, walking towards the sofa as he loosened his tie. "Hell of a day at work," he said, plumping himself down.

"I heard about that," she said, eyes sparkling. From this angle he could have sworn she was smirking at him. She was clearly spending too much time around him.

"Try not to enjoy it so much Granger," he grumbled.

Naturally, any trouble for him meant the Ministry were doing well, which pleased the work obsessed witch to no end.

"I'm sure there's something I could do to cheer you up," she said, giving him an utterly sinful look. For a fake wife, he'd discovered he'd picked bloody well.

"Oh, I have a few ideas..." he said, licking his lips and looking up at the delicious witch. He'd never admit it to Blaise, but shagging Granger was one of his more inspired ideas.

Every night he told himself he wouldn't, that it would be better to maintain a bit of distance and show some restraint. But every night after dinner he found himself walking to her room to shag her senseless… or rather, let her shag him senseless. He wasn't sure which it was. Maybe a mixture of both.

Either way, it was too tempting to avoid. But he did draw the line in staying. When they were done, he would leave, and all traces of previous intimacy would be gone.

They were already acting too much like a genuinely married couple as is. Although, he was sure married couples weren't meant to enjoy shagging as much as they did. Wasn't it all meant to stop after marriage? Then again, it's not like they were really married. In spirit anyway.

* * *

He came into her room as usual, he was regular as clockwork.

She was quite certain what they were doing was a bad idea. She'd had casual sex before quite successfully, as a busy woman with no real need for anything serious.

But those casual relationships never advanced to intimacy every night of the week… that was a recipe for disaster.

Every night she told herself she would suggest they take some time out, but every night he would walk through the door and her brain would go to mush.

It wasn't that she had a crush on him, it was that she'd never had sex so good. Not to mention he treated her respectfully and continued to send her his interesting thoughts scribbled in books.

In her experience, usually men stopped making effort when they got sex… but not this one, evidently.

Either way, it was a fucked-up situation. They were sort-of-not-really-friends, with benefits, who lived together…and were also married. She tried hard not to think about it too much as it made her anxious.

It had been going on for so long now, she didn't know what life after the marriage would look like. She'd given up the rental on her flat, figuring she may as well save some money given she had to live in the Manor for a year anyway.

Harry and Ginny were loved up and in a freshly married pregnancy bubble and Ron had taken off to see the world with Lavender – which was a far more adventurous life decision than she had previously thought him capable of.

Part of her felt bitter at that. When they'd been together he'd been boring and predictable. She loved him, but not enough to hang around the house watching life go by while waiting to have a bunch of children.

He was a good man, but she wanted more than that.

But now, here he was, setting the world on fire with another woman. Although she wouldn't say she wanted him back, it stung to know he wasn't willing to do that for her.

The stress of thinking about a million things at one was probably why she had such a foul headache, which was perhaps a good thing, as she'd have to send Draco on his way tonight.

* * *

Draco stopped at her door. He really had promised himself he'd take the night off, but the damn witch was like a drug. He wasn't sure he could go to bed knowing she was there, un-shagged, in the same house.

Accepting that he was weak, he took a breath and pushed the door open, stepping over the threshold with his head held high.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt…" he said, observing her laying under a pile of blankets by her television. Usually she was ready for him. Perhaps he should have asked first.

"Sorry Draco," she said, pausing whatever it was she was watching. He'd never really watched television. It was an invention that was far too muggle for his parents to have ever allowed – and he'd not paid attention in muggle studies either.

"I just feel... horrible. My head is throbbing… I know you probably want to… ah," she said, he saw a light blush on her cheeks in the light of the TV.

Granger was not shy at all in bed, but she was prone to blushing when forced to talk about it out of context. It was rather endearing actually.

"That's OK," he said lamely, not sure what the protocol was in this case. Walking out right now would be a bit insensitive… and he wasn't raised to be rude. Well, he was raised to be rude to Mudbloods like her, but that wasn't a value he carried anymore.

Plus, he was fairly sure there was something about 'in sickness' in their wedding vowels.

But then again, she might not even want him in her space when she was feeling poorly.

Shit, why did he feel like he couldn't win here?

"I can come back later…" he said, more a question than a statement.

"You can stay… but don't feel obligated," she said, giving him a look, he couldn't quite place. Was she hoping he'd stay?

He didn't bother to reply, simply walked to the couch. Hermione sat up to make room for him and he gestured for her to rest her head in his lap once they were settled.

She gave him another funny look but did as she was asked and made herself comfortable, resting her head on the pillow he sat on his lap and turning to watch the movie again.

He stoked her hair absentmindedly as he set about watching his first muggle movie. Christ, if Lucius could see him now. He laughed mentally. He'd have been locked in the dungeon for such an offence… and married to a Mudblood? He'd likely have been executed.

Oh well, the arsehole wasn't around to see it – and Draco couldn't say he much cared.

Draco was surprised that he found he rather liked this activity. Both the muggle television and just sitting with her.

For all of his joking about skulking in the Manor, Blaise was not entirely wrong. He'd always been somewhat of a lone wolf, especially since the war and the public distaste for him. Focusing on work and keeping his circle small had kept him sane – and he was used to being alone now.

But having someone else in the Manor had been nice, and he wasn't sure how he'd feel when she left.

When the movie finished she looked up at him with tired eyes, but he wasn't ready for the night to be over, so he suggested they watch something else.

Not one to miss an opportunity to get him to engage in muggle culture, she got up to put another DVD on.

Feeling a little sleepy himself, he laid down on the couch, leaving space for her to slide in next to him.

Hermione smiled as she climbed back onto the couch, slipping into his arms as if they were matching puzzle pieces. Draco smirked into the back of her hair and pulled her closer, enjoying the new brand of intimacy.

Although aware of her silky negligee and how easy it would be to slip inside her from their new position, he held back, although he hoped she might be up for it later.

But in the meantime, he was happy to simply enjoy her company.

* * *

Sharing a bed was dangerous, Hermione knew that. But every night when he came to her, she knew in her heart of hearts she would have been upset if he didn't want to stay again.

And every night she felt herself relax when he pulled her close to sleep.

She didn't want to feel this way. She didn't want to actually want him. It was meant to be an outlet. Something to get them through the year and the restrictions their bargain put them under – but somewhere along the line it had become more.

And she knew it would ruin her.

That's why she said yes when an old flame had asked her to lunch. Obviously, she had no intention of being unfaithful to Draco, but in a months' time their marriage would be over and she would be back to her old life.

Less than her old life.

Harry and Ginny were in full on marriage and baby mode and run had run off to be more interesting with Lavender. Many of her other friends had fallen out of touch with her when she married Draco.

Though her parents' memories were healthy again, they preferred life in Australia and planned to stay, therefore she had no family in England either.

She'd got rid of her flat, thinking she'd save some money living at the Manor and rent somewhere new when their arrangement was done – but now this lack of a familiar place to retreat to seemed like a bad idea.

Although her financial woes were over, Hermione was acutely aware she would have next to nothing else at the conclusion of this marriage.

And worse than that, she'd miss her husband.

Viktor was offering her the opportunity to reconnect. She knew it would never work long term between the two of them – but a bed to throw herself and her broken heart into at the end of all of this seemed like something worth setting up.

"You look beautiful my flower," complimented Viktor, beaming from across the table.

"Thank you," said Hermione, forcing herself to smile.

"So, tell me, what is being happening?" he asked, his accent as thick as ever. "I see you get married. Which is confusing to me because you do not like this man Draco Malfoy. Is there some other reason to have marry him?" asked Viktor.

Hermione smiled more genuinely this time. Although Viktor was not necessarily book smart, he was bright and a good reader of people. There was a reason she'd become attracted to him years ago.

"Something like that," she admitted, giving him a pointed look and sipping her wine. Viktor knew better than to pry further but felt pleased that she may be more available than she first appeared.

"To old friends," said Viktor, smiling brightly and raising his wine glass.

"To old friends," she repeated, clinking her glass to his.

* * *

When Draco arrived that night, she could smell a hint of whiskey on his breath. He walked in without greeting her and sat on the couch scowling.

"What's wrong?" she asked, confused by his demeanour.

"I came to your office today to see you regarding the Fawley matter and was informed that you were out to lunch with Viktor Krum," he said distastefully.

"Yes, he swung by my office and asked if I would like to get lunch. I accepted. We'd not seen each other in years," she explained, shrugging.

"It may have escaped your notice Hermione, but you're married… to me… why do you think it's acceptable to make eyes at your ex-boyfriend over lunch?" he sneered. Everything about him reminded her of the Draco she remembered from Hogwarts.

"Are you kidding me?" she snapped, crossing her arms defensively.

All she had done was get lunch with someone. Their marriage wasn't even bloody real!

"I hardly wish to have the Prophet reporting that I married a whore," he said, eyeing her coldly.

"How about you call me a Mudblood next, since you seem to have come here intent to insult me?" she shot back, walking to the other side of the room in an effort to get away from him.

This wasn't the man she had known since their marriage. She wasn't sure why he was so triggered by her lunch, but she was certain he was being unreasonable about it.

Draco snorted. "Don't be ridiculous."

"You're the ridiculous one! Coming in here calling me a whore for having lunch with someone. Do you think I shagged him in the crowded restaurant in between the entrée and main?" she asked angrily, glaring at him from where she stood.

"You were out with another man! A man you used to date!" he snapped, raising his voice almost to the point of yelling and sending a slight shake through her body.

"What is this reaction Draco? Hmmm?" she asked primly, shutting down to his intimidating attitude.

"You only married me to inherit your fortune. You only shag me because you literally can't have anyone else in this time. I gave up everything for this. In a month, I'll have nothing!" she continued.

"You won't have nothing! You have your parents back…And I'm going to be very generous in the settlement…" he defended.

"I gave up more than money! I gave up my flat. Many of my friends. My reputation in many circles. My parents aren't going to come home from Australia…In a month you'll divorce me and have a Witch Weekly cover girl on your arm within weeks. You'll stay in your home. You'll have Blinky and the others. You'll have Blaise and your friends… I'll have nothing. I am entitled to think about my future. I'm entitled to get fucking lunch with whomever I fucking pleqase!" she shrieked, losing her cool towards the end of her rant.

Draco paled, and remained silent for a moment, looking as though he had more to say but for whatever reason he held back.

"No, I don't suppose I can blame you for considering your future Granger," he said, clearing his throat and standing up abruptly.

He hadn't called her Granger in a long time, and she knew it signified a shift in their relationship. A regression of sorts.

"No _Malfoy_ , you can't," she replied, defeated.

He didn't stay in her bed that night, or the next, or even the one after that.

Against all sense, and every intelligent instinct she had, Hermione felt her heart breaking. Though she denied it profusely, even to herself.

* * *

It was over a week before he came to her again, crawling into her bed beside her late one night and wrapping his arms around her.

"You didn't go to work today," he whispered quietly.

"I didn't feel like it," she whispered back.

"Oh," was all he could think to say.

"I missed you," she admitted quietly. He wished she would turn to look at him, but she stayed on her side. He got the sense that she was afraid.

"I missed you too," he admitted, planting a soft kiss to the back of her neck, enjoying her scent. The amount of longing he felt in her absence at this point, disgusted him.

It didn't take a genius to realise that they had become too close. What started as a casual fling to reduce tension during their arrangement had become so much more – and the idea terrified him.

That night they didn't have sex.

As he held her, he felt her silent tears fall onto his forearm – running down his faded Dark Mark. The symbolism wasn't lost on him.

Draco said nothing but held on tightly.

The day was coming, but he knew he didn't want it to. Draco Malfoy did not want to divorce Hermione Granger, not at all.

All he could do was hope her tears, and her admission that she had missed him, meant she felt the same way.

* * *

It had been one year to the day since she had married Draco, and Hermione had no idea what would happen when she got home.

Would he have the paperwork ready? Or had his feelings changed, as hers had?

She took a nervous breath when she walked from the floo at the Manor into the living area, but was surprised to see Blaise waiting for her, not her husband.

"Blaise, where's Draco?" asked Hermione.

"Must have been held up at the lawyer's office, formalising everything," smiled Blaise, offering her a glass of champagne.

Hermione took the glass mutely.

"I believe congratulations are in order," beamed Blaise, clinking his glass to hers.

"Congratulations?" asked Hermione, confused.

"Don't worry Granger, I know all about your little arrangement. Admirable too – on your part, at least. Doing it for your parents," he said calmly.

"Oh, um, well that's one way to look at it," she said, smiling uncomfortably. She didn't feel like celebrating.

"I imagine he has the divorce papers in hand by now, you'll be a free witch in no time," said Blaise conversationally, sitting down again.

Hermione was a little taken aback. She and Draco hadn't talked about finalising the divorce, and since he had crawled back into her bed that night, they were back to their usual routine.

She'd assumed they would at least talk about it, given things had changed so much since their initial arrangement. But clearly, he still felt the same, and couldn't wait to be free again. Free of her.

Mentally, she chastised herself for being so stupid.

"I actually have a few things to do Blaise, so I am going to go," she said quickly, putting down her glass abruptly and scurrying from the room.

She didn't see Blaise choke on his champagne at her reaction. Or hear his quiet muttering of expletives when he realised he may have put his foot in it with Hermione and Draco.

* * *

"Blaise, what are you doing here?" asked Draco, eying the glasses on the table.

"Well, I came to celebrate your divorce. I thought this was a happy occasion, until I mentioned you were at the lawyer and Granger was about to be a free witch and she practically ran from the room crying," said Blaise, giving Draco and accusing look.

"Blaise, you need to leave," said Draco, panicked and wanting to find Hermione. With any luck she'd still be in her room and he could explain himself.

"Christ Malfoy, you fucked her, didn't you?" asked Blaise, exasperated by Draco's secrecy. He'd been secretive since they were boys. He never would have said such a thing to her if he knew.

"You told me too!" exclaimed Draco defensively.

"You could have bloody mentioned it mate!" retorted Blaise. "And I said fuck her, not make her fall in love with you…" he said, trailing off as he saw the look on Malfoy's face, "or fall in love with her…" he finished, realising the situation his lifelong friend was in.

"Shit," said Draco, pushing his hair from his face, stressed.

"Go," said Blaise evenly. "Don't give her time to overthink it because you'll lose her if she does."

* * *

His worst fears were confirmed when he found her room empty of all of her possessions. All that was left was a sweet note to Blinky, thanking him for his service when they were together and assuring him she'd write.

"At least the elf got a note," he mumbled darkly, heading towards the floo.

After a quick trip to Potter at the Ministry, he found that she'd gone to her parents' house, which had been empty since they went to Australia.

She had mentioned previously that she had preserved it in case they wanted to come home after their memories were restored, although he knew she now had to decide what to do with it, given they were going to stay where they were.

Grabbing a broom, he flew there as quickly as he could, using concealment charms to prevent the muggles in the area from having a fit at the sight of him.

* * *

She heard a timid knocking on the door and hoped it was Draco almost as much as she hoped it wasn't him. She wasn't sure she was ready to face it just yet.

"Hermione," he said, somewhat ominously as she opened the door.

Hermione put her hand up, she needed to say her piece quickly to maintain some dignity.

"It's okay Malfoy… I have no right to be upset. You were clear with me from the beginning. I agreed to everything. I am just being overly sentimental. A year is a long time and… all those nights together… I just thought… we had a connection. But I am a big girl. And I made an agreement. Just owl me the paperwork," she said with a meek smile, before trying to close the door.

Draco shoved his foot into the door to jam it. He wasn't letting her get away that easily.

"No," he said firmly.

"What do you mean, no?" she said, confused.

"I don't want to owl you the paperwork, and I want you to come home," he said, looking her dead in the eye.

"Draco," she breathed, "you said no entanglements."

"Well it's pretty bloody clear we've been entangled Granger. You've had your claws into me since I saw you with that muggle device. The ship has sailed, so to speak," he said, continuing to look at her as if she was the only thing in the world.

It unnerved her.

"What are you saying?" she asked, not daring to hope.

"We stay married, and we…date," he said casually.

"That's a bit backwards, isn't it?" she said, a slight humour to her tone.

Draco shrugged in response. "It would seem more backwards to me to divorce you and possibly remarry you later," he replied.

Hermione's eyes widened at the casual manner in which he suggested he may actually want to marry her, for real.

"Can I come in," he asked, giving her the heated look she knew so well.

"Yes," she said, biting her lip and opening the door for him.

"How hospitable of you, Mrs Malfoy," he replied cordially, stepping over the threshold.

"I aim to please," she replied, eyes darkening.

"You do, do you? I'm afraid I'll need some more evidence of that," he replied playfully, running his fingers torturously along the curve of her waist.

"The bedroom is this way," she said huskily, pointing down the hall.

"Any surface will do," he said wickedly, pulling her into a heated kiss that promised so much more.

* * *

 **Original Request:**

 **Sassy Anon:** "I recently read 'The Marriage Bargain', and I would like to read something with this theme or similar, so:

Hermione needs money because she needs to pay the expensive treatment her parents need to recover their memory (she erased all their memories and sent them to Australia before the war started)

Draco Malfoy doesn't believe in marriage, but in order to inherit his father's corporation, he needs a wife and needs one fast. When he discovers his former classmates is in dire financial straits, he offers Hermione a bold proposition.

A marriage in name only with certain rules: avoid entanglement. Keep things all business. Do not fall in love. The arrangement is only for a year so the rules shouldn't be that hard to follow, right?

Except fate has a way of upsetting the best-laid plans… "

* * *

 **Review Responses:**

 **Dy:** Thanks for your passionate and detailed comment. I don't write about their children much because I don't like stories centred around children and I don't enjoy writing them. As much as I love to take suggestions, I do have to be true to what I enjoy, as this is a hobby for me. That said, if I ever include children as periphery characters (as I do occasionally) I will be sure to pick them some more exciting names in your honour. Yes, you are correct, you can put requests in the reviews. Thanks for reading!

 **Darwindian:** Thanks for your comment. I certainly was trying to depart from the immediate passion trope (not that I don't love that trope, LOL).

 **Kimbclar/Dahlia:** HEAs are my specialty.

 **LazierReader:** I reply to comments in the text. Not unusual for me across all of my fics.

 **Lotte:** Thank you!

 **SassyAnon:** I hope this was OK for you! Thanks for your request

 **Skerret:** He wasn't plotting anything. I guess that was the twist! LOL.

 **Drina:** Thanks for your kind words

 **Ann CB:** Sorry about the lack of citrus, but the next story is probably gonna be like, lemonade stand level lemons… so hold on.

* * *

 **And thanks to everyone else! Keep reading, keep reviewing, and keep sending in your requests xx**


	32. Heat

**Plot:** Hermione tries to escape an inter-house party that went awry when the punch was spiked with lust potion. Unfortunately, the subject of her unwanted desire follows her out.

 **Notes:** This is one of my own and not prompted. Bit of an alternative universe. They're in 8th year but final battle hasn't happened just yet. I don't know, just go with it!

Also, this is a little shorter than usual, and a fraction different. It just came to mind and I wanted to do it.

 **Disclaimer:** This is full of smut, foul language etc. Please do not read this if you are underage or offended by such content. You have been warned. I do not own HP.

* * *

 **Heat**

* * *

Hermione's whole body ached, and when she opened one eye cautiously, she didn't recognise the room she was in. She slowly moved her head down slightly to examine the strong arm draped over her body.

The alabaster skin combined with the hideous dark marking on the forearm made the owner of the stray limb abundantly clear to her.

She'd woken up next to Draco Malfoy.

Hermione closed her eyes and racked her brain, trying to think about how she got here. Slowly, the memories of the night before came back to her, with horrifying clarity.

* * *

 _"Granger, shouldn't you be off somewhere studying and generally being a wet blanket?" sneered Draco, deliberately knocking her drink as he went past her._

 _"Fuck off Malfoy," she called out, furious._

 _"Watch your mouth Granger," he shot back over his shoulder, not bothering to stop to argue._

 _Hermione angrily downed the remainder of her drink and went to a corner to stew. She'd only come because Ginny had basically dragged her there, appealing to her commitment to inter-house unity. Fat lot of good that had done._

 _She'd noticed something was wrong when several couples started to become overtly sexual with each other. She herself was feeling hot under the collar, but when Ron approached her and began to paw at her, she felt no desire to paw back._

 _It was becoming clear that someone had spiked the punch with lust potion. She caught sight of Draco on the other side of the room and immediately felt a desire to press him against the nearest wall._

 _Fuck, she thought, deciding she needed to get out of there, and quick. As long as she could get away from him, or anyone else she had any attraction to, she'd be okay._

 _Hermione scurried from the room, unnoticed by everyone, except Draco._

* * *

She held her breath and tried not to panic. He was a Death Eater, she was a Muggleborn. He was openly serving Voldemort, she was helping the Chosen One… But somehow, she was in bed with him, in a strange room she'd never seen. This was not going to end well.

She felt a dark chuckle against her neck and stiffened.

"Calm down Granger," said his cold voice.

"Don't tell me what to do," she snapped back, trying to get out from under his arm.

"Funny, you seemed to like that last night Granger," he goaded, using his superior masculine strength to hold her steady.

"Let me go," she said, more desperately than she would have liked.

"I can't let you do that Granger. This room opens right by the great hall. We'll have to wait until curfew before we leave, to avoid being seen," he said.

Hermione looked at the clock by the bed and blanched. "That's eight hours away!" she exclaimed, still unable to escape his grip.

"You know the consequences if we are seen together Granger, it won't be pleasant. For either of us," he warned.

Hermione felt her body go limp. He was right.

He'd be punished by his family and maybe even Voldemort if he found out, and she'd be ostracised by her friends. Not to mention, the target already on her back would become larger – as she'd no doubt be blamed by his lot for seducing him.

* * *

 _"Where do you think you're going Granger?" asked Draco, following her down the darkened hallway._

 _"Go away," she choked out, almost begging. She was desperate to get away. All she could feel was heat radiating from her core. She wanted him so desperately that she wasn't sure how long she could fight it._

 _Hermione had to get away._

 _She broke into a run, but she wasn't anywhere near as athletic as him. He caught her with ease, pushing her against the cold stone of the wall._

 _"No," he growled, pressing himself against her._

 _"Malfoy, please…" she begged._

 _"There was lust potion in that punch," he said._

 _"Obviously," she snorted, somehow managing distain, despite the fact that the potion was making her feel like he was the sexiest man alive._

 _"And you want me," he said, smirking, and looking down at her like she was something good to eat._

 _She tried to shake her head and deny it, but he saw right through it. Her traitorous body was giving her away._

 _"Come with me," he said huskily, beginning to pull her down the hallway._

 _Using all her willpower she dug her heels in and told him no._

 _"Granger!" he growled warningly._

 _"I know you're a Death Eater Malfoy. I can't go with you. I can't let this potion get me killed," she said, closing her eyes and hoping not being able to see him would help her with her predicament. But she could still smell him._

 _Draco grabbed her wrist firmly and tried to pull her along again, but she fought hard enough to gave him pause._

 _"Granger. I need you. I feel like I'm going to fucking explode. I have to have you. What do I have to do?" he begged._

 _He was pulling at his tie, sweat building on his forehead._

 _Gods, she wanted him._

 _"The Non Nocere vow," she said, amazed she could even think of it under the enormous pressure she felt._

 _The vow would represent a promise to do no harm to each other – though, unlike the Unbreakable Vow, it was not so binding. It would wear off… but it would keep her safe long enough to give in to temptation and get what her body told her she desperately needed._

 _"Fine, whatever, make it quick Granger!" he groaned._

* * *

"I'm sure you'll recall Granger, you made me take your little vow. Granted, hurting you wouldn't kill me," he said, squeezing her bare hip, "but it would be… unpleasant, and not worth my time," he finished.

"You're disgusting," she said bitterly.

"Mmmmmmmm but you liked it last night," he purred, kissing her neck.

Draco enjoyed watching the slight shiver that went through her body. The little Mudblood was attracted to him. That's why she'd been so receptive last night, and that's why she was responding to his touch, even now.

Though it came as quite the surprise to him that he had a latent attraction to her. He supposed it made sense. After all, there is a fine line between desire and hatred.

He'd not been overly attracted to the blood purity premise anyway, he just liked the power and status that came with being a Death Eater. Plus, his parents chose his side. He just lived with it.

When he saw her leaving the party, he had an uncontrollable desire to follow her. He knew what was happening but wasn't strong enough not to go after her.

As he'd watched her pupils dilate at the sight of him, he knew she was having the same internal struggle, and it turned him on to no end to know that the little bookworm harboured some kind of secret desire for him. He wondered if she'd known about it or if it was news to her too?

But she'd been smart to get him to vow not to harm her. Of course, one would always trust Granger to make the smart choice.

He rather admired her ability to think under that kind of pressure. He'd have just about signed over the Manor to her in order to get her onto her back at the time.

Draco would have been lying if he said the reward he'd get for delivering her lifeless body to the Dark Lord hadn't crossed his mind.

She was the brains behind the trio, and her demise would deal Potter an emotional and strategic blow.

Today however, he was simply basking in her discomfort, which felt like enough.

But he was also grappling with the fact that her almost naked body pressed against him was making him desire her all over again.

This time, without the aid of the potion, which was long out of their systems.

Last night played over and over in his mind as he held the little witch steady, willing her to stop fighting him.

* * *

 _"What is this place?" she asked as he threw her onto the bed._

 _"A safe refuge. Magic doesn't work in here. But it has everything you need to lie low. Water. A bed. A bathroom," he said, sucking on her neck. The sexy little witch groaned under his attentions._

 _The potion was going to make them both extra responsive. He'd fucked on lust potion before, and it added an extra layer of pleasure to the experience._

 _But he already felt a stronger connection to her than the others. Perhaps because she was academically an equal, or even, dare he admit, superior._

 _Or maybe it was because she didn't come easily to him…_

 _"Take your clothes off," he demanded, giving her a heated look._

 _Hermione rolled onto her knees with a grace he'd not seen from the bookish Gryffindor before and pulled her dress over her shoulders._

 _Draco's eyes raked her petite frame lecherously. She was wearing black lace knickers and a black lace bralette with no underwire. She looked supple, with a hint of nipple teasing him through the lace._

 _He groaned audibly as he undid the buttons of his shirt and shook it off, revealing a thin but toned body. He then kicked off his jeans and regarded her again._

 _"Who did you wear those for?" he demanded, pulling her to her feet. A sudden rush of possessiveness taking him by surprise._

 _"No one," she gasped as he dropped to his knees and pulled her knickers down._

 _"You're a bad liar Granger," he said, kissing her inner thigh._

 _"I don't know," she admitted shakily._

 _Draco smirked and slapped her arse._

 _"Mmmmm, so you went out hoping for sex with a random wizard… such a whore," he remarked, finally giving her what she wanted and pressing his tongue to her sensitive bud. He'd make her forget wanting anyone else to touch her._

 _She moaned and gripped his hair, parting her legs slightly so he had better access._

 _If she was offended by his earlier statement, she didn't show it. If anything, she became wetter when he spoke to her like that. Much to his delight._

* * *

"Granger, I told you I'm not going to hurt you. Stop being a fucking Drama Queen. We can't leave. Get over it and stop your insufferable squirming," he snapped impatiently.

"Let me go. I need to go to the bathroom," she lied.

He was silent for a moment, but evidently decided not to challenge her on her story.

She blushed as she stood and got eye contact with him for the first time. He was looking at her like she was edible again, but the potion must have worn off hours ago.

She cleared her throat and scuttled to the bathroom to gather her thoughts.

It was bloody freezing in there, and her small dress from the party would not keep her warm. She'd have no choice but to get into the bed with him again – for hours.

"I-am-in-trouble," she told her reflection as she washed her face.

* * *

 _Hermione moaned shamelessly as he ploughed into her from behind. She loved being on her knees in front of him, and the coil inside her was wound so tightly she struggled not to scream in both frustration and pleasure._

 _She'd never had sex whilst under the influence of a lust potion, but it was incredible. Not to mention the forbidden nature of what they were doing._

 _"So... big…" she panted, appreciating his generous size. She'd only ever slept with a muggle boy. He'd done his best, but it was nothing special. She'd certainly never felt as full or as satisfied as she did now._

 _"Good girl," he purred behind her, reaching around to rub her breasts, "so good."_

 _She gasped and pressed her head into the mattress, letting it muffle her cries._

 _"Malfoy, don't stop," she begged, using her knees to rock back into him._

 _Draco stopped, causing her to sigh at the loss. She could have cried._

 _"Say my name witch, I want you to scream it later. Say it now," he demanded, fisting her hair and pulling her upwards._

 _"Draco, please…" she begged._

 _"Better," he growled, easing his grip and plunging into her again._

* * *

She sighed when she came out of the bathroom and looked at the bed with distain. He could see her breath in the air. The witch was freezing in her little lacy knickers.

"Stop being stubborn, and get into the bed Granger," he said authoritatively.

He could tell she wanted to say no to spite him but thought better of it given the temperature.

Tentatively, she got back into the bed and shivered.

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled her into him, again in the spooning position.

"I must say, these surprised me," he said idly, flicking the lace of her knickers playfully.

"Why?" she asked, looking back at him with big eyes he never realised were quite lovely.

Having now shagged her, he couldn't reverse the fact he'd development had an overt attraction to the Mudblood.

He knew lust potion only magnified what was inside, and it didn't make people engage in sexual acts they didn't like. Granger was a saucy little minx once she got going. She would be material for his wanks for many years to come, without a doubt.

He was painfully aware of the way she licked her lips, then looked down shyly under his attention, still turned slightly from their spooning position to face him.

"They're sexy," he said quietly, enjoying the feel of her body, now shivering less, against him. "I always imaged you not bothering with such things."

"Imagine me in my knickers often then Malfoy?" she asked, amused.

"Don't flatter yourself Granger," he retorted, "and get some sleep," he added bossily.

They had many hours to kill.

* * *

 _Her body ached, but it didn't stop her wanting more, needing more._

 _She bit her lip to keep from crying out as she rode him, enjoying being on top this time._

 _For his part, Draco let her take him at her own pace, looking up at her, a truly erotic sight._

 _She panted as he began to suckle her left breast, toying with the right one._

 _"You like that?" he asked, looking up at her wickedly, and pausing._

 _"Yes," she admitted, with a pleading look._

 _"More?" he teased, flicking his tongue over her pebbled nipple._

 _"Fuck, yes," she groaned._

 _"Watch your mouth Granger," he said darkly, resuming his earlier attentions._

* * *

"You'd obviously done that before Granger, who with?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

They'd awoken after several hours of sleep in much the same position they'd passed out in.

"What business is that of yours Malfoy?" she said primly, eyes firmly planted on the wall and desperately trying to ignore the erection she knew he was deliberately grinding into her behind to throw her off.

It was bad enough she'd had sex with Malfoy under a lust potion, she couldn't go doing it sober and of her own accord. How could she forgive herself, given all the he stood for and all that he had done… and was likely to do?

"Don't feel like sharing Granger? Personally, I think we've been… intimate… enough to exchange some personal information. Or does having my cock in your mouth not count as personal to you Granger?" he asked in his classic, infuriating tone.

"Malfoy," she growled, digging her nails into his arm.

"Very nice love, you remembered I quite like it rough then?" he said, amused.

As it happened, she did remember.

* * *

 _She tore her nails down his back, which was raw with scratches._

 _Draco growled and grabbed her hands, pulling them above her head._

 _His grip on her wrists was so tight, she knew they'd bruise. But she didn't care, so long as he kept hitting the spot inside her he was relentlessly thrusting into._

 _She wrapped her legs around him tightly and moved her hips in time with his thrusts as she felt him biting at her neck._

 _"You're going to be covered in bruises tomorrow Granger," he whispered malevolently into hear ear, before nipping her earlobe._

 _"So are you," she said breathily, still using her legs and hips to match his thrusts. Her hands were still pinned above her head, creating a tension in her body she adored._

* * *

"I'll start, shall I?" he said, ignoring her protests.

"You were my first Muggleborn," he said casually, running his long fingers under the band of her knickers. Hermione tensed, causing him to chuckle.

"That's not a surprise Malfoy," she replied coolly.

The witch was strong willed, he had to give her that.

"Come on Granger, I'm only trying to get to know you," he purred, with obvious and feigned innocence.

Hermione snorted and said nothing.

"Come on," he whined. Truthfully, he was bored, and he wanted to play with her. In any way he could, even if it was just to make her uncomfortable.

Plus, she was a feisty little witch. If she really wanted to get away from him, she would. He still remembered the punch to the face she'd given him several years earlier when he'd overstepped his place.

"Just someone I know from home," she admitted finally.

"A muggle?" asked Draco.

He could feel the tension in her body. "Yes, a muggle."

Draco let out a long sigh. "You could have done so much better Granger."

"I'm a Mudblood, remember? Shouldn't you be pleased I didn't sully some pureblood?" she asked bitterly.

"What, like you've sullied me?" he retorted.

She was silent for a while before she answered. "Yes. Isn't that how you see it?"

"I think there would be an argument that I've done that to you, Granger," he replied honestly.

"I suppose so," she conceded. She sounded thoughtful.

"At least it wasn't Weasley," mused Malfoy, much to her apparent distain.

"Fuck off Malfoy, Ron is a great person…" she said fiercely, always one to defend her friends.

"Is that why you turned him down when he came to you at the party?" he asked darkly, "and yes Granger, I saw that," he added.

Hermione said nothing. Draco enjoyed a moment of triumph. A speechless Granger was always an achievement. Plus, he _had_ seen her reject him outright.

Granger didn't have an ounce of attraction to the redheaded twat. Last night proved it.

"He's still my friend," she said quietly. Draco had always been adept at reading people, and he could tell she was disappointed at her lack of feeling for Weasel.

"You're too good for him Granger. Don't be disappointed," he soothed, running lazy circles around her bellybutton with his index finger.

"Too good for a muggle… too good for Ron… who is good enough for me, Malfoy?" she asked accusingly.

"Well, me, obviously… perhaps Krum... you saw him for a while, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes… but he was dull," she admitted.

"Not got a sharp enough mind for you I expect… was the muggle smart?" he asked, trying to work out how a plain muggle boy could attain something as prestigious as Granger's virginity, the significance of which was no doubt wasted on the unremarkable boy.

"Yes, but obviously, he doesn't know anything about magic," she conceded.

"He isn't special, like you," he said.

"Special? You mean a Mudblood who has somehow stolen my magic. Isn't that what people like you think?" she hissed.

Draco ignored her confrontational tone and answered her calmly.

"I don't think that," he replied quietly.

"But you think you're better than us," she probed.

"Well… yes," he admitted.

There was a long period of silence. He could tell she was angry, but still, she didn't push him away.

He felt closer to her now than he'd felt to anyone in so long.

His mission had drained him. His home was full of dark magic, and no one in his life could be trusted.

This was the first time he was with someone he knew without a doubt had no agenda to harm or use him in what felt like forever.

He didn't realise he'd been starving for it until he had her.

"Do you love him? The muggle. Or, did you?" asked Draco, wanting to steer the conversation away from blood purity.

"That seems like a strange question Malfoy, I wouldn't think you'd care about something so fanciful," she said quietly.

"So that's a no then," he laughed, focusing on a cluster of light freckles on the back of her neck.

"Why would it matter?" she asked defensively.

"It doesn't. I just thought you'd be the kind that would want to," he said, still focused on the freckles, burying the desire to kiss the spot.

"Well, you don't know what kind I am," she said defiantly.

"Neither did that muggle… if he doesn't know about magic or Hogwarts or the Dark Lord or Potter and Weasel… how could he know you at all Granger?" he asked.

Hermione let out a long sigh. He knew that Hermione recognised that he was right.

He finally gave in and pressed his lips to the back of her neck.

"And I don't think you sullied me either, for the record," he added, sucking on the spot possessively.

She shuddered and tensed. Her neck was sensitive, but he knew that already.

"Let me?" he asked softly, pushing her knickers to the side.

"Yes," she sighed, relenting.

* * *

 _Draco groaned as he felt her wet heat grind into his waiting mouth._

 _He used his hands to keep her legs spread as she clung to the bedhead, keening under his attentions._

 _Hermione Granger was sitting on his face, and he didn't have a fucking regret in the world about it._

 _He felt a heat in his belly that he'd never experienced before, coupled with a burning desire to make the witch scream._

 _She gasped when he moved one hand so he could slip two fingers into her wet passage and smirked against her as she rocked her hips to ride his hand more deeply._

 _From where he lay, she looked like a goddess above him._

 _The smell of her, feel of her, taste of her, intoxicated him and he could sense the potion humming with satisfaction in his veins._

 _Somewhere in his mind her registered that this wasn't normal. He was bound to the pleasure of this witch in a way he'd never even approached with the other witches he'd tried it with._

 _But what did it mean for the pair of them?_

 _His frantic mind went blank however, when he heard her come undone above him._

* * *

Sweat was pouring off the pair as they caught their breaths.

It had been different than it was the night before, no longer needing to feed the relentless appetite of the potion that intoxicated them both.

But none the less, it had been intense, pleasurable and left her mind feeling like mush.

But catching sight of his Dark Mark brought her right back down to Earth.

She had no excuse for her behaviour. She'd given into lust, plain and simple.

"Regretting it Granger?" asked Malfoy bitterly, noticing her eyeing his arm.

She looked away, embarrassed.

"It's funny. The whole world would think it would be me that would be ashamed of touching you, but it's you that's looking at me as though I burned you," he said resentfully.

"You'd sooner see me dead than be a part of this society," she hit back, offended he would imply that she was the one in the wrong here.

"You don't know what I would see if I had things my way Granger," he sneered.

Hermione picked up his forearm and looked him square in the eye.

"You announced it to the world when you took this mark," she said coolly, noting by the clock on the wall that their time was up.

They were free to go.

* * *

 _He knew it would be the last time they would be intimate together, that day, and probably forever. There was a finality to it._

 _But they'd both seemed to decide, though never saying it out loud, that they'd draw the experience out._

 _Every touch, lick, bite, squeeze and scratch was deliberately designed to bring the other unadulterated pleasure._

 _She'd examined his body in wonder, kissing and massaging his aching muscles._

 _He'd run his fingers through her soft, wild curls. Kissed her bruised wrists, her collar bones._

 _It only occurred to him in the later stages of intercourse that what they were doing was making love, but by then they'd come too far to go back._

 _They'd done a very bad thing and lifted the lid on something that should have remained buried._

 _Their attraction made perfect sense, and none at all._

 _And with this revelation came a second, and more startling one._

 _One day he may have to kill her, and whilst he once felt indifferent about the idea, he now felt something he could only assume to be reluctance._

 _Draco tried to shut it out of his mind by focusing on kissing the petite witch, but the sinking feeling in his stomach was persistent._

 _A foreboding feeling enveloped him as he looked down at her beautiful face and wondered what it was going to look like with all of the life gone._

* * *

She turned the tap and let the water run over her aching body. Her mind was tormented by images of their afternoon.

Letting him take her over and over again in the hidden room... and how much she'd wanted him to.

As frustrating as he'd been during their time in there, she couldn't resist a repeat of the night before. And she loathed herself for it.

He stood for everything she hated, and he'd have this to hold over her forever – however long that may be, for either of them, given their front-line positions in what was soon to be a war.

She'd betrayed her friends, her kind, and everyone she loved when she gave into him. But worst of all, she had betrayed herself.

Hermione was breathing heavily as she bent down and held her sides, panicked and trying not to throw up.

Slowly, she slid down the cold tile of the shower wall until she was curled up in the base, holding her knees to her chest.

What had she done?

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

No happily ever after this time… I am the worst. Abuse me as you see fit! What would you see happen to the star-crossed lovers?

* * *

 **Responses to comments:**

First of all, I was blown away by the positive response to the last story and would like to thank every last one of you that left a review. Also, there were a couple of interesting requests in there I have noted. I can't believe how many reviews this has got – and am overwhelmed by all of your support for my fun little hobby.

 **Drina:** Your request… I know… I know! (sorry!)

 **Sassy Anon:** Thanks again for the request and I am so pleased you liked the finished product.

 **Ann CB:** Hope this story gave you your lemon fix…

* * *

 **As always, read, review and request!**


	33. The Accident

**Plot:** Hermione is relentlessly hunted by Draco and his family - but what will happen when he finally gets his hands on her?

 **Notes:** This is also one of my own. I had this rattling around my brain so I decided to knock it out. A little bit of Dark Draco never hurt anyone. I will be back to writing requests soon.

 **Disclaimer:** M for very mature content. Please do not read if underage or easily offended. I don't own HP or make money from my fics.

* * *

 **The Accident**

* * *

"Ah Draco, you're home," came the shrill voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Aunt Bella, to what do I owe the welcoming committee?" asked Draco calmly, throwing his coat down on the chaise lounge.

"I had a very interesting encounter with Hermione Granger today... I'm sure you know her, Potter's little Mudblood bitch," she said, her tone bordering on menacing.

"Sure, I know the Mudblood," he said, walking to the bar cart to get himself some whiskey.

"Well, I had her cornered... but then the strangest thing happened. Do you know what that could be Draco?" she asked sweetly.

"Not a fucking clue Bella, get the point yeah?" he said, shooting her an icy glare. He didn't particularly like his Aunt.

"Not a single unforgivable would stick to her. Not one. Now... you know our family history, Lucius taught you well. There's only one reason I would not be able to hit her with harmful curses..." she mused, a malicious glint in her eye.

"I don't recall," he lied, feeling a slight flutter of panic, realisation creeping up on him.

"You should have paid attention dear nephew... the only explanation is that the Mudblood is pregnant with a child of our family line..." she said, almost a whisper. Her eyes did not leave his at the accusation.

"And you were shooting unforgivables at a pregnant woman, were you?" he asked, raising a well-trained eyebrow. He had no desire to give himself away just yet.

"Not that it would matter, as she's only a Mudblood, but no... she didn't look like she was with child at the time. But that does not change the fact that she clearly is," she hit back.

"And what are you insinuating Bella?" he asked casually.

"Well, it certainly wasn't Lucius who knocked up a teenager you go to boarding school with... so it only leaves one man who could have done it," she said.

Draco's lips formed a hard line as he looked at his Aunt, gripping his wand tightly.

She regarded him for several moments before laughing manically.

"Oh, Draco don't look so serious. You wouldn't be the first Pureblood man to fuck a Mudblood," she said crudely, "That's one of the few things they're of use for. Though you should have been more careful," she scalded.

Draco smirked, pleased at this turn of events. His Aunt was relaxed.

"What do you propose to do about it?" he asked.

"Well we will have to wait until she has the child. It'll be a half-blood, but a Malfoy. Regardless, we can't have the line tainted. We'll make arrangements for it to go to a trusted half-blood family, perhaps in France or Germany. As for her, well. We can't very well have her going after it and betraying our little secret, can we?" she asked cruelly.

"And what if my child is a squib... after all, she's a Mudblood..." mused Draco.

"I'll dispose of it, as I will his mother," she said, smiling.

"I would expect no less from you Aunt Bella, you've always been particularly... unyielding," he said smoothly.

"You do flatter me so, dearest nephew..." she said, clicking her tongue and narrowing her eyes thoughtfully. "She won't be easy to find... the Mudblood is the bright one. But, you and I have always loved to hunt... haven't we?" Bellatrix giggled.

"You should have seen the look on the Mudblood's face when I told her I was going to bury that bastard child alive," she said, delighted.

Draco returned her smile as she moved to him to brush his hair from his face.

"I wish you'd kept it in your pants. But that's how these Mudbloods lure good Pureblood men into destroying their lines. I'll fix this, Draco, we're family... cleaning up each other's messes is what we do," she said, as though talking to a boy much younger than eighteen years.

"The things we do for family..." he repeated thoughtfully.

* * *

 _"Do you ever do what you're meant to do Malfoy?" she shouted, beyond frustrated with the arrogant blonde._

 _"If I think it's worth doing…" he said casually, examining his fingers nails without a care in the world._

 _"You're a prefect! You have responsibilities!" she growled, now through gritted teeth._

 _"Why bother, you'll come along and do it anyway?" he said, making eye contact with her and smirking._

 _"Fuck you Malfoy! Our instructions were clear. You're responsible for this. Just do what you're meant to do!" she snapped, completely exasperated._

 _Draco walked up to her and snatched the tub of peanut butter she was snacking from (one of the few perks of kitchen duty) and stuck his finger in, smirking down at her as he licked the sugary treat from his digit._

 _"Sorry Granger," he said coolly, dropping the jar on the table next to them, "I don't take orders from Mudbloods."_

 _At that point, she saw red and, for the second time in her life, Hermione Granger struck Draco Malfoy in the face._

 _This time, she slapped him, opened palm, straight across the cheek._

 _For a moment, they stared at each other shocked. Hermione could see the red mark already forming on his pale face._

 _She thought about saying sorry briefly, but then she remembered what he'd said to her and smiled smugly instead._

 _Draco's nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed._

 _"Who the fuck, do you think you are Granger?" he asked, glaring._

 _Hermione returned his glare with an impassive look. She'd had more than enough of his shit over the years. If anyone needed a slap in the face, it was Malfoy._

 _"Who I am? Who the fuck do you think YOU are?" she shot back angrily._

 _He looked at her strangely. It was a look she'd not seen before and couldn't quite place._

 _Out of nowhere, he shot forward and grabbed her throat and pushed her against the side of the large wooden table._

 _Hermione let out a scream which was quickly muffled by his lips, which he pressed against hers forcefully._

 _For a moment, she used her arms to hit and push at his chest, but it was no use._

 _It was then that she realised he'd relaxed his grip, but his lips were still on her, softly brushing her own._

 _His lips were now questioning and as if under a spell, she found herself yielding and parting her own to let him in. Hermione had never done anything like this, and she felt the thrill of the forbidden rush through her._

 _As soon as she parted her lips he dove in, dragging his hand from her throat down, over her breast and lower again to squeeze her arse._

 _Hermione moaned when he pulled his lips down to suck on her neck and pressed her body more firmly into his._

 _Why did she suddenly want to be closer to him? All she could think about was what he'd feel like inside of her._

 _As if reading her mind, he reached beneath her skirt and pulled her knickers down. Hermione stepped out of them and began to work on his belt as he continued to kiss her feverishly._

 _She finally managed to release the clasp and set to work on his buttons. Eventually his trousers dropped, pooling around his ankles._

 _He didn't bother to step out of them, instead, tugging on Hermione's thighs until she pulled herself onto the table behind her and spread her legs for him._

 _Without ceremony, he lined himself up with her entrance and thrust into her roughly. Hermione groaned and adjusted herself on the table so she could take more of him._

 _Draco smirked against her lips as he began to thrust into her relentlessly, faster and faster until he was taking her in a way that was almost feral._

 _Hermione felt as though he was tearing her in two, but it was the most exquisite feeling. They were on fire together, and in her young life, she had never felt anything like it._

 _She clawed at his back and began to moan as the pleasure built up in her core._

 _Draco shoved his hand up her shirt and groped her breast roughly._

 _"How does it feel Granger? To get fucked by someone so much better than you?" he asked, pulling her hair to expose the column of her neck to him._

 _He began to kiss his way down._

 _"I wouldn't know," she replied, grunting after a particularly hard thrust._

 _Draco looked at her, eyes bright._

 _"Stubborn witch," he remarked, rubbing her sensitive bundle of nerves. She dropped hear head and groaned in pleasure._

 _She was so close._

 _"I can break most people you know," he whispered in her ear menacingly._

 _"But not you," he added, thrusting relentlessly into her wet passage and dragging his thumb across her lower lip._

 _Hermione came apart on the table, moaning his name._

* * *

"Fuck!" he shouted, throwing one of the muggle books against the wall.

He'd hoped this would be the lead that would pay off. By now she'd have long had the child. Nothing was protecting her. The Order were outnumbered, and he knew she'd be unaccompanied as a result.

It was the perfect time to strike.

He could tell the tip off had been a good one. There was evidence everywhere that this place had been used as an Order Safe House, but it was also clear that not many people had been through recently.

It was the books and baby items that gave her away. She'd clearly left in a hurry. _Always two steps ahead_ , he thought bitterly.

He picked up a cup of tea that was sat haphazardly next to the bed. It was still warm.

Draco's face contorted into a smirk.

"I've got you now Granger," he said to himself, running from the house.

The hunt was on.

* * *

 _"Granger, fancy seeing you again," he said, smirking as he leant on the doorframe. Of course, he'd planned to see her again._

 _"Malfoy," she said tersely, poking at the slice of cake she'd nicked from the fridge._

 _"Do you plan to share?" he asked, raising his eyebrows._

 _He knew he was playing with fire given that since their initial encounter he'd thought of her entirely too much._

 _Draco had become aware of every move she made. If she so much as tugged at her hair in potions, he knew about it._

 _She'd become a bit of an obsession, and even he knew it was unhealthy._

 _She was just a Mudblood, after all._

 _But when he saw her in the kitchen, he couldn't resist attempting to lure her into another tryst with him._

 _Malfoy wanted her. And like most things in life, what he wanted, he got._

 _Hermione glared at him, then slid the plate in his direction._

 _"How very, generous of you," he said, plucking a fork from the drawer._

 _"You're a real smarmy git, you know that Malfoy?" she said, narrowing her eyes._

 _"And what are you going to do about it Granger?" he asked._

 _Hermione abruptly pushed her seat out and stood, gesturing for Draco to sit down. He wasn't sure where she was going with it but obliged her._

 _As soon as he sat, she walked behind him, saying nothing as she tugged his hands behind his back. Before he could query her, she'd bound them behind the chair._

 _With another flick of her wand, his legs were tied to the chair as well._

 _Draco's sex life had been sheltered up to this point. He had always stuck to pureblood girls he'd known his whole life._

 _Sex was good, but routine. He'd certainly never been tied to a chair or tied a witch to a chair… a concept he found equally as exciting._

 _He'd only ever fantasised about the kind of sex he had with Granger and struggled to believe that the witch to give him these things was the Mudblood princess herself._

 _"You think the world revolves around you Draco," she said, emphasising his name and sending a shiver down his spine… "but I rather think it should revolve around me," she finished with a smirk._

 _"Well, I can hardly worship you as you so desire from here, can I?" he asked, enjoying challenging her apparent control of him._

 _Hermione smiled devilishly as she slid her knickers from beneath her skirt and sent them to the side. Draco gulped._

 _She then hoisted herself to the table, spelling the counter top to sit at head height for Draco. Splitting her legs either side of his head, she gave him an ultimatum._

 _"You want to fuck me Malfoy? Earn it," she said in a tone that almost made him cum in his pants where he sat._

 _He didn't need to be told twice, leaning forward to eat her like she was his last meal._

* * *

All Hermione could hear was her ragged breathing and the twigs snapping under her shoes as she ran. She could feel stray offshoots of the forest slicing at her skin, but she didn't let it stop her.

She'd had a feeling something was wrong that night. It had been too quiet, and alone with her son she'd grabbed her bag and put her shoes on, long before she'd realised they really were coming for her.

Hermione had learned to trust her instincts in that way. There was something sinister in the air, a kind of vibration she'd felt more than once in the presence of the Death Eaters.

In the distance, she could hear one person giving chase. The trackers were all men, and no doubt whoever it was that was following, was faster than she was.

Regardless of the odds, she put everything she had into every step she took. She had to.

Strapped to her chest was her eight-month-old baby, bound tightly to her.

She knew he was crying from the impact of her steps and the late hour, but she couldn't risk having him heard. She'd silenced him before they left.

As she ran she tried to stroke his back but didn't have the luxury of soothing him. She knew he was distressed but there was nothing she could do.

She felt hopelessness begin to overcome her but summoned all of her Gryffindor courage and determination to keep going as the forest challenged her at every turn.

She glanced down and caught sight of the fine blonde hairs poking from the top of the blanket. Her boy was so beautiful, but so resembled his father.

 _His father..._ the reason they were running.

She might have given herself up long ago if not for her responsibility to her son.

She herself had wanted to die on too many days to count at this point. It would have been easy. Far easier than life had become.

But she couldn't let them have her son. She couldn't bear to think of what would happen to him.

And so, she ran, and she ran. From location to location. House to house. Forest to forest.

She ran because she had to. She couldn't give in.

Bellatrix's cold words rattled around her head as she continued to sprint through the night.

 _"The next time I see you, I'll be watching the light drain from your eyes... but not before I bury that bastard child alive, in front of you... YOU HEAR ME!" she had called after her as she retreated from the Manor._

If Malfoy ever got his hands on them... If his family ever got them... it did not bear thinking about.

Finally, she saw the tree she'd been looking for, and took a hard left towards the abandoned cottage she'd discovered a few weeks prior.

Hermione knew she couldn't run all night, so she had to take her chances and stop somewhere. It was almost completely hidden from view by thick growth, and there were many corners and rooms to hide in.

It was the only place she stood a chance of evading detection, but even then, she'd need a miracle.

She lowered herself into a filthy old bathtub and wrapped her arms around the only thing she cared about anymore, her son.

* * *

He sensed she was near. The creepy old house was practically falling down, and he was disgusted any child with his blood would be in there at all. But it seemed like her most likely move.

Draco had tracked her through the forest, amazed at the stamina of a witch he knew to abhor physical pursuits... not that she wasn't athletic in the carnal sense. That's how he'd found himself in this mess, after all.

Adrenalin was clearly spurring her onward, and he knew she must be terrified.

Soon he'd have her cornered, and there would be nowhere left to run.

Draco walked quietly through the house, the only sound was the creaking of the floorboards.

He was pleased the other Death Eaters had gone in the other direction. He didn't want them around when he was reunited with Granger.

He wanted the experience all to himself.

Draco smirked when he saw the filthy, claw foot tub. The curtain was drawn, obscuring whatever was inside.

He figured she was desperate and couldn't run further. Perhaps she hoped one of the more incompetent Death Eaters was after her. One that wouldn't look properly?

 _No luck Granger_ , he thought darkly, pulling back the curtain to reveal exactly what he was looking for.

* * *

Hermione cowered in the tub. She'd always thought she would go out in a blaze of glory, fighting until her last breath.

But she could hardly do that with a child strapped to her chest. All she wanted was for him to be okay.

So, she took the last option available to her, and begged.

"Please... Malfoy," she cried, tears spilling silently as she looked up at the same, cold, blank expression he'd always had. "Whatever you do to me, just don't hurt him!" she cried, shielding the bundle she held with both arms.

"It's a boy?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, wrapping both arms protectively around him.

"Take him out of... whatever that is," he said, towering above her menacingly.

Hermione figured her best chance was compliance and began to pull the boy from the harness.

When she had him free in her arms, she looked into his lovely grey eyes.

"I love you so much. Mummy loves you. Mummy will always love you," she said, pressing her forehead to his. He was so small. And she was handing him over to a Death Eater.

Hermione shook as she sat up, and Draco dropped to his knees next to the tub to receive his son.

"What's his name?" he asked, taking him from Hermione seamlessly.

She felt abject grief at his loss, wondering if it was the last time she'd ever touch him.

"Cepheus," she said quietly, trying not to whimper quite so pathetically. It was over, after all. And she was so tired.

Draco looked at her, visibly shocked. "Like the constellation?" he asked.

"Yes... he was a King, they say," she said, her voice was soft and distant.

"Did you name him for me?" he asked.

She felt no need to lie.

"I hoped he'd never meet you," she admitted. "But look at him. He is you, already. I wanted him to have something of you," she added.

Draco sighed loudly. "He certainly is lovely," he conceded, smiling slightly as the baby wrapped his little hand around Draco's finger.

* * *

Draco felt Hermione's hand on his wrist and he looked up at her. He'd not looked at her since he got Cepheus. The baby was undoubtedly the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Please don't hurt him. You can kill me now. I won't fight. You can have my wand... just don't hurt him," she implored.

He noticed she was gaunt and looked like she'd not slept in months. She was thinner than when he'd last seen her, but still pretty.

"Hermione..." he began.

She jumped when he said her name. He was now holding on to Cepheus tightly, and rubbing little circles on his back.

Hermione felt relief when she saw them together. She knew he wanted the boy, and so he would be well looked after.

In her position, it was the best she could hope for. The moment she had given birth she had outlived her usefulness to Malfoy, and she was realistic that her chances of leaving the cottage alive were slim to none.

"I've been trying to find you, but you just kept running... I had no way to tell you..." he said, rubbing his nose into the baby soft tufts of blonde hair on Cepheus's head.

Hermione looked at him, her arms still wrapped tightly around her knees. She just wanted it to be over with. She wasn't sure why he was wasting her time with a speech.

"In my bag... There are the things he needs. And his favourite toy. George the Giraffe. He never wants to sleep without George... you'll take him, won't you?" she asked, looking at him hopefully.

"Granger, listen," he snapped, causing her to flinch. Cepheus made a noise indicating that he too, was unhappy with his father's tone. Malfoy looked at the boy guiltily before looking back at Hermione.

"Get out of the bath," he instructed firmly.

She complied, standing in front of her son and his father.

 _So, this is how it ends?_ she thought, as he pulled his wand from his pocket. _At least it wasn't cowering in a bathtub..._

* * *

He knew she was waiting for death, but that had never been his intention.

Instead, he turned his wand to the bed, visible from the bathroom doorway, and cast a series of spells to clean it, restoring it to its former mediocrity. This shack was hardly up to the standard of the Manor.

She watched him with a mix of curiosity and fear.

Though he didn't want to, he handed the child back to his mother, much to her surprise.

She grabbed the boy greedily, peppering his neck with little kisses.

Draco walked beside her and placed his hand on the small of her back. The petite witch almost jumped into the ceiling. Her nerves were shot. It was no surprise. Given how long she'd been running.

"Come and sit-down Granger. You've been running too long," he said an uncharacteristically soft tone.

Hermione looked at him as though it was some kind of trick, which didn't hurt him, given his history. But she walked to the freshly cleaned bed at his instruction anyway.

She sat down mechanically and held her son close, looking at him with blatant distrust.

Silence seemed to envelop them as he struggled to work out how to speak to her.

"Just don't send me back to Bellatrix... that's all I ask," she said, imploring him with wide eyes.

Draco snorted. "Granger, there is no Bellatrix to take you back to," he said bluntly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You've not been getting updates, have you?" he questioned.

"No," she admitted.

"When Bellatrix suggested that she might like to 'bury my child alive' in the name of family, I thought I'd show her what I thought was necessary... in the name of family," he said resentfully, reaching out to touch the pudgy cheek of a blissfully unaware and sleepy Cepheus.

Hermione looked at him curiously but said nothing.

"I killed that bitch where she stood. And then, one by one, I killed everyone else in the Manor," he said, not an ounce of remorse in his tone.

"Even your parents?" she squeaked.

"They were in on it with her, so yes Granger, they had to go too," he said coldly.

"But you're still with the Death Eaters... I've seen you coming to raid the safe houses... I've heard things when I've had the radio..." she stuttered.

"I attributed the massacre at the Manor to that group of Mudbloods calling themselves the resistance... easy enough to do. Who would suspect I'd be motivated to do such a thing?" he said.

"Clever," she breathed.

"Indeed," he agreed, reaching out to take Cepheus again.

"Hello, my little King," he said sweetly, pulling him closer.

* * *

Hermione was alarmed by the level of detachment with which he discussed the murder of his remaining living relatives but was becoming more relaxed about Malfoy with Cepheus.

He appeared to adore the boy, and she couldn't imagine him coming to harm at his hand.

And, if what he was saying was true, many of the people motivated to harm him were now gone - thanks to Malfoy.

She could hardly feel sorry for murdered Death Eaters, given their sick agenda and the evil they'd done.

"But you've been chasing me..." she said, loathed to simply believe a boy she'd known to be a master of deception his whole life.

"Well, I could hardly send you an owl saying "I'm not going to brutally murder you and our child, can you come out of hiding?" when you were, in hiding," he said flippantly, "You gave me no choice but to chase you."

Hermione nodded and looked down. It was logical.

"So, what now?" she asked flatly, suspecting he was likely to want to take Cepheus away from her.

She comforted herself in the knowledge that at least he would be with a parent who loves him.

"Now I can look after you both," he said, as though it were obvious.

"M..me?" she asked, stunned by this turn of events.

"Yes, you Granger. You're the mother of my child. You think I am going to let anyone lay a bloody finger on you?" he scoffed.

"But, you're still a Death Eater?" she protested.

"Only because it's suited me. Their resources got me to you, didn't they? I now have a half-blood son and a Mud...Muggleborn... witch to contend with. I hardly think I'll fit in their ranks anymore. Plus, I've laid some traps I think your friend Potter would be very happy to hear about..." he said, a gleam in his usually deadened eyes.

"Why?" she breathed.

"I have a son to think about," he said shrugging.

"But why let me live? You could kill me and have him to yourself. You've killed people before Malfoy," she said accusingly.

"Mmmm... that is true. But why would I kill you Granger? The way you ran tonight... the way you've protected him. He deserves his mother..." he said, reaching out to touch one of the scratches on her neck she'd picked up scrambling through the forest. "Plus, if you think I've forgotten our little...trysts... you'd be wrong," he said, his voice pure sin.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably, unsure how to feel about that. She herself had reflected on their time together regularly, often wondering what attracted her to him and why she couldn't shake it from her mind.

She'd often felt shamed to realise there was a rush of heat in her lower body when the memories replayed in her mind.

"What are you saying?" she asked huskily, the intensity of his presence causing the hairs on her neck to stand on end.

"I am saying that Cepheus is mine, and so are you," he said matter-of-factly, putting the sleeping boy down in an abandoned bassinet he'd cleaned up with his wand. He cast a warming charm around him to keep him cosy.

"I certainly am not," she protested, holding her ground.

Draco ignored her protests, sitting down and pulling her onto his knee.

"Yes princess, you are," he said firmly, licking the wound on her neck. Hermione's body went limp. Did he really just do that?

"My blood," she choked, trying not to give in to her natural urge to melt into him. He had a way with her body she couldn't explain. She was like a moth to a flame.

"Immaterial to me," he dismissed, stroking the curve of her spine through her ragged shirt.

Hermione shivered and Draco smirked. He knew he had her.

"Now, let's get you out of these rags..." he said, pulling at her shirt.

"Cepheus..." she protested.

"Is asleep," replied Draco, silencing her with a kiss.

Outside the war continued to rage on... though that night, neither of them cared.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Dy:** I hope you liked the name I used here. No Rose or Hugo in sight. I could have used Scorpius, but that is overplayed as well. Though I must say, in reply to your recent comment - I have far more _purpose_ in life than having children, as do many other people who either don't want them or can't have them. My characters are all greater than their ability to reproduce. This is a strong view of mine. However, despite our differing views, thanks for your support and I hoped you liked the story. I will continue to be creative with names.

 **AmethystRoseMalfoy:** I loved your suggested endings for the previous chapter. I strongly considered doing it, but I decided it was important for me to stick to at least one ambiguous ending in my writing career (LOL). There also seemed to be some support to leave where it is (though I know a few people will be disappointed not to get a more definitive ending). However, I think your ideas were good enough for a standalone story down the track! They also sort of inspired me to go ahead and do this one. So, thank you for them... I will put them in my requests document. Plus, they got me thinking about today's story.

 **Puasluoma:** Your request is noted and thinks for submitting it.

 **Tarryn . taz:** Thanks for your message/review. I like the idea… Though maybe 15… rather than 20 years. I will add it to my list.

 **Aisha:** Why thank you dear!

 **Breanna:** You are too kind.

 **Frost:** You are all about to give me an ego! Thank you!

 **Agnes:** I have never had a fangirl for my stories. Why thank you!

 **Jas/Sassy Anon/Missmusician14:** Glad you liked the ambiguous ending (I need people like you to justify my lack of part two!)

 **Pygmy:** Thanks for your regular, overwhelmingly kind reviews.

 **Skerret, Buttercup, Mireya, Sam Wallflower (Iris), Nell, Drina, Lotte, Ann CB, BoredRavenclaw620, Guests and so many more of you** \- Thanks for all your kind words, support, requests... I have been feeling the love lately and it is really spurring me on to be more active with my storywriting!

* * *

 **Keep the requests coming. I can't tell you how excited I am when I get requests. Whether I do them or not (given the volume of comments I will never get to them all), they inspire me to update regularly, and I try to take pieces of all of them to incorporate.**

 **And your lovely reviews too. xx**


	34. That Time of Year

**Plot:** Draco owes Hermione a favour and is surprised to learn what the usually professional witch requires of him.

 **Request:** This request is by Buttercup. I hope this story is as sweet for you as your name, dear. Complete request at the base of the story. Buttercup: I used all of your characters, but focused mostly on one or two.

 **Notes:** I figured, why not do a festive request for Christmas in July? Review responses at the bottom. Ps. Sorry for the delay. I've had a lot going on.

 **Disclaimers:** There is no smut here but there is course language. M for mature themes. I don't own HP.

* * *

 **That Time of Year**

* * *

"Malfoy…" she said ominously, taking a seat in front of his large mahogany desk without asking.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly, not bothering to look up from his parchment.

"Remember when I 'accidentally' slipped you that confidential case file regarding the Parkinsons and you told me you would owe me a favour?" she asked, staring at the top of his head intently.

He sighed loudly and finally looked up from his parchment.

"Why do I feel like you're about to ask for that favour, and it will be so hideous I will rue the day I offered?" he said, narrowing his eyes at the witch.

"Did it, or did it not, win you the case Malfoy?" she asked defensively, "ungrateful git," she muttered.

"Spit it out Granger, I don't have all day…" he said dismissively. "What will it be? Malfoy foundation support for the plight of the Fire Crab perhaps?" he mused rudely.

Hermione was silent for a moment before answering.

"First if all, Fire Crabs are horribly exploited and the Ministry is not doing enough to…" she began angrily before being cut off by a dismissive hand gesture from Draco.

Hermione sighed loudly and continued with her favour. "Fine. I need a date for my family Christmas party," she admitted, blushing slightly.

"You're going to waste a professional favour, of the highest order, on needing a date for a muggle Christmas party?" he asked incredulously.

"My mother is… difficult," she admitted, looking out of the large, floor to ceiling window of Malfoy's office.

"You mean, she's upset that you're 27 and still single…" he accused, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione blushed as she made eye contact with the smarmy blonde, "something like that," she admitted.

"So, you need me to pose as the boyfriend?" he asked, smirking.

She exhaled. "Yes, that's what I need you to do."

"Well, I suppose I shall add escort to my resume then," he said, an amused smirk playing on his lips.

Hermione shot him a look of disgust. "I'm not THAT desperate," she scoffed, getting up and heading for the door.

"Sure you're not!" he called. He was usually in such a bad mood for the holidays, given he no longer had a family. This had perked him right up.

Hermione rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip.

"I will owl you the details," she said primly, slipping out of the room.

* * *

"You look nice," he said, openly inspecting her in an up/down motion.

Hermione looking at him sceptically before settling on a sour look.

"You don't have to lay it on so thick until we get to the house," she said, dismissing his compliment.

"Perhaps you're still single because you can't take a compliment Granger," he hissed, grabbing her hand and walking her towards the address she'd sent him earlier.

They'd met at an apparation point in a park around the corner in order to make it look like they came together.

"I don't see a girlfriend in your life either Malfoy," she snapped.

"I could have one if I wanted, it's a choice," he replied haughtily.

"I see… and it couldn't possibly also be a choice for me because I am a feeble woman, desperate for the company of a man to keep me warm at night?" she questioned sarcastically.

"Looks like you're projecting your mother's views onto me Granger…" he said dismissively, "but tell me, before we go inside. What am I up against here?" he asked, wanting to gather some intelligence before getting thrown in the deep end.

"My mother would accept just about any man on my arm at this point. My Father is a bit pickier, he's never liked any of the men I've brought home," she said thoughtfully.

"Brought a few home then eh Granger?" he asked, smirking.

"Shut up," she snapped, continuing her report.

"Most of the rest of them are fairly benign, but watch out for my cousin, Suzette. She's got a habit of wanting anything I have. She's always had a jealous streak, though I've never been sure what she's been jealous of," she said quickly, trying to cram as much information into their short conversation as possible.

"Well, I'm not yours now, am I? So, she can't do much harm," he said, enjoying the slight rise he got from her. He tucked the information away for later.

"I'd rather not have my family think my boyfriend stepped out on me with my trampy cousin, so if you could refrain from drooling on her, it would be most appreciated," she said coldly.

"Well, that wasn't part of the deal… I said I would pose as a boyfriend… not a GOOD boyfriend…so I'll see how I feel," he said, deliberately needling her.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond when the door opened and she was quickly enveloped in the arms of her mother.

"And you must be Draco!" she said, eying him closely and pulling him into a hug. He was shocked, such immediate affection would not be shown in his circles.

"Come in, come in!" she beamed, gesturing for the pair to walk in.

* * *

"Mr Granger," said Draco, holding out her hand to the older man.

Hermione's father looked at it for a moment before taking it firmly. "Please, call me David," he said, with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Draco noted that the man disliked him instantly but was polite as Hermione was watching. She wasn't wrong about it when she mentioned he didn't like anyone she brought home.

"And I'm Jean," said Hermione's mother, breaking the slightly awkward moment.

He went on to meet her Aunt and Uncle, who were nice enough, though the Aunt was a bit of a sourpuss. He also met her Grandma Ivy, who was ancient and clearly didn't care about anything going on.

"Hermione darling, you simply must open your present. Your mother has been on and on about how lovely it is," said her Aunt, with a slightly hostile undertone. It seemed like Hermione had really nailed these assessments of her family. He was looking forward to meeting this cousin of hers.

Though why he was putting so much thought into Granger's family dynamics was beyond him. He was doing her a favour, not actually home to meet the relatives of a woman he was seriously interested in.

He'd always made it clear to the witches he dated that he would not be dragged along to such events, so this was all new to him.

This was really the first time he was experiencing it – and it was every bit as tedious as expected. Especially given they were all muggles, so he'd had to run with some bullshit about being a banker.

He began to wonder if winning that trial was really worth the favour he was now having to do.

Hermione smiled weakly and began to unwrap the box her mother gave her while Draco looked on inquisitively.

She smiled softly when she opened the box to reveal a small, delicate necklace with a small gold circle dangling from the centre, its only decoration a small ruby. It was elegant and tasteful. The red suited her Gryffindor loyalties too.

"Well, go on Draco, help her put it on," smiled Jean. Hermione's eyes widened briefly as she turned to Draco. They hadn't prepared for having to pretend they had ever touched each other… beyond that time she literally punched him in the face a child.

Draco nodded slightly to let her know he would help fake the familiarity, and she stepped towards him and turned, lifting her hair and revealing her neck to him.

Taking the necklace from her mother, he gently lowered it over her head and around her neck, then clasped it, ghosting his fingers over the nape of her neck slightly. There was something intimate about it that made him feel both curious and uncomfortable.

He saw her shiver at the contact and wondered idly when the last time a man touched her was. She was wound so tightly, surely it must have been a while.

Hermione dropped her hair and Draco craned his neck around her to he could admire his handwork. It sat almost at the centre of her chest, drawing attention to a modest but tantalising bit of cleavage.

Draco walked around to stand in front of her and pressed the charm into her skin, making sure it was centred, and smiled at her.

He felt like it was the first time he was really seeing her, and she was looking at him so inquisitively, he couldn't help but wonder if she was feeling the same way about him.

"There… just beautiful," he said softly, allowing his fingers to hover over her collar bone.

"Ah, young love," said her uncle wistfully, much to the chagrin of her sour Aunt.

"Thanks Mum, thanks Dad, I love it," beamed Hermione at her parents.

"So sweet," said an attractive blonde girl, walking in through Granger's parents' French doors. He got a faint hint of cigarette smoke and figured she must have been outside smoking.

Draco turned and smiled at her, noting her tight bodycon dress, visible through her open coat, and the vaguely malicious look in her eye.

Her expression reminded him of a young Pansy Parkinson… only actually attractive.

He shuddered briefly remembering losing his virginity to the pureblood bore. He didn't think much of Potter and Weasley, but the pugface nickname they gave her was hauntingly accurate.

But he was young, and options were limited given the blood purity complication. So, he'd long forgiven himself for his lowered standards.

"And who is this lovely creature?" he asked, smiling at the girl. She blushed and held out her hand. "I'm Suzette."

Hermione exhaled loudly and walked away toward the snack table.

* * *

He felt her hand on his knee as he sat on the sofa with her. Suzette knew he was with Hermione, but it did not seem to deter her. Granger's summary of her was certainly holding true.

Draco had initially flirted with her to get a rise out of Granger, but Hermione had since disappeared and he was beginning to doubt his decision.

He wanted to rile her up, not actually hurt her. Much to the surprise of the general public, he had grown up somewhat since his time at Hogwarts.

"I am just going to grab a drink, would you like anything?" he asked the flirtatious blonde.

"Ohhh, so gentlemanly… Hermione chose well," she said, giving him what he could only describe as bedroom eyes.

Draco shrugged and looked at her expectantly. "White wine please," she said, sitting back and smiling.

He nodded and began walking to the kitchen to fetch the drinks. When he heard Granger and her mother talking behind the door, he stopped short so he could eavesdrop.

"I am just saying, you would do better with men if you were less focused on work," he heard her mother say.

"Mum, I have a boyfriend! Draco is…" she retorted quickly. He wanted to hear what he was to her when her mother interjected.

"He is here. For now, but if you keep focusing all your attention on work or with your head in a book he'll look for fulfillment elsewhere," she lectured.

Draco scrunched up his face in distaste.

"Mother!" Hermione snapped.

"Just listen to me Hermione. Mothers know best! You don't want Suzette taking another of your boyfriends!" said Jean knowingly.

Draco was livid for the curly haired witch. She was one of the most highly respected war heroes in their world. The future Minister for Magic… and this woman was suggesting that wasn't enough? And that it would somehow make her boring to the men in her life…utter tripe.

He hadn't heard such garbage since the lavish balls his parents threw for the pureblood elite as a child. Draco could still hear the lectures he received in those days on repeat in his brain.

The blonde wizard looked through the crack and saw the women exit through the other door.

Still agitated, he went in to fetch the wine.

* * *

Draco hadn't noticed when everyone had left the room, but suddenly he found himself alone with Suzette.

He appraised her, but was unmoved by what he saw. She was very pretty, that was certain, and he understood that it was likely she'd been easily able to attain any man she wanted. But it was also clear how jealous she was of Hermione, and frankly, her personality did nothing for him.

Draco couldn't profess to be a 'personality man' or someone untempted by the carnal flesh. He'd bedded his share of dumb-but-pretty and mean-but-pretty witches, but he was getting a little older now, and a little wiser (he hoped). He knew well enough to now women like that amounted to little more than a headache in the end.

"Of course, Hermione has ALWAYS been jealous of me," rambled Suzette, giggling and sipping her wine.

"And why is that?" asked Draco sweetly, unwilling to let the chance go by to gain intel on Hermione's personal history – still largely a mystery to him.

"When we were teenagers she had this boyfriend, Travis. Though, she never saw him since her parents sent her away to boarding school…" she blabbed. Draco smirked, 'boarding school,' how amusing.

"So naturally, Travis found comfort elsewhere," she said, pointing to herself with one fingers, the rest wrapped around her champagne flute.

"Even though she was your cousin?" he asked, keeping his tone without judgement.

"All is fair in love and war," she said, raising an eyebrow and placing her hand on his knee. Draco looked around. They were still alone.

"Anyway, all her boyfriends have liked me… other than the red head one. But I think she chose him because she knew I wouldn't want him anyway," she mused.

Obviously, she knew nothing of Hogwarts, the war or Weasley's role in it.

Perhaps to a muggle, they would look like a strange match. He never thought Weasley was suitable for Granger, but they did at least make sense, knowing what he did of their world.

Tiring of her and realising that the more time he spent alone with her, the greater chance he had of really getting Granger off side, he politely removed her claw from his knee and excused himself.

When he walked into the kitchen he was surprised to see Hermione flirting with a thereto unnamed male. For some reason, it really pissed him off. Clearly, she didn't like him alone with Suzette so had made a passive aggressive counter move.

It's probably what he'd have done in her shoes, but it still pissed him off.

When the guy saw Draco, he smiled and excused himself, probably reading Draco's annoyance that he'd had his girlfriend bailed up against the bench giggling.

"Very mature Granger," he said darkly, leaning against the bench beside her and frowning.

"What do you mean?" she hissed.

"Trying to get back to me for having a drink with your cousin!" he said darkly.

"Don't flatter yourself, Steven and I have had a bit of a thing for years. Not everything is about you Draco," she shot back, shaking her head and moving to leave.

Strangely, that cut him a bit, so he grabbed her arm, wanting to finish their conversation. He opened his mouth to retort, when they were interrupted by Suzette.

"There you are Draco," purred Suzette, shooting him a smile he knew was for Hermione's benefit.

"Sorry Suzette, Hermione and I were just off to say goodbye to Jean and David," he said, nodding towards Hermione and taking her hand.

Getting the hint, Granger threaded her fingers with his and smiled at her cousin. "Sorry Suz," she said, emphasising the 'ooze'. Draco smiled with mock innocence and placed his hand on the small of Hermione's back, leading her from the kitchen.

"Of course," said Suzette, dropping the attitude when she realised Draco had put her in her place.

"Lovely seeing you," said Hermione, turning her head to look at her cousin one last time before leaving the room.

"You too," squeaked the blonde.

* * *

When they finally got outside, having survived the boredom and politics of a family Christmas party, both were pleased to get back onto the street.

Hermione leaned against her neighbour's fence and sighed. She looked more defeated than he was accustomed to seeing her.

"So, you decided to be a good boyfriend after all, I see," she said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, I thought about shagging your cousin, but women always turn into their mothers and… no offence Granger… that woman, your Aunt… she was a bitter old trout if ever I'd seen one," he said, shooting her a cheeky grin.

"Well, you are a wizard. You could have shagged her and then disappeared, quite literally," she offered, straightening up.

"You know, I could have, but I am trying to cut down on that," he hit back.

"Very responsible of you," she mocked playfully.

"You know…" began Draco, "I heard you and your mother in the kitchen." Hermione didn't respond, she just looked at him and shrugged, casting her eyes downward.

"Don't listen to her Granger. You've done far more with your life than most," he said soothingly, hauling her off the fence.

"You're being suspiciously nice to me today Malfoy," she said without malice, narrowing her eyes in obvious mock suspicion.

"It's Christmas Granger. Am I not allowed to be charitable and good spirited?" he said, batting his eyelashes.

"A Malfoy? Charitable and good spirited? To a muggleborn, no less!" she said, putting her hand over her heart, "won't poor grandfather Abraxas be rolling in his grave?"

"Very funny Granger," he said, disappointed they were approaching the apparition point.

"I'm known for my sense of humour," she said, smirking.

"mmmm," he said, nodding, "known for not having one maybe," he joked, admitting to himself he'd enjoyed flirting with her and wasn't looking forward to going home empty handed.

Hermione laughed and fiddled with her new necklace. She was nervous. He'd worked alongside of her long enough to know she fiddled when she was nervous.

Draco's eye was drawn to the small ruby he drew closer into her personal space and gently took it in his hand.

"This suits you…but for one thing," he said, smirking.

"What is that?" she asked, confused.

"This," he said, taking his wand and charming the ruby to appear emerald green.

"Hey!" she snapped, "this was a gift… and that's Slytherin green!"

"I'll change it back next Friday," he said, brushing her hair from her face. It was cold, and her cheeks were a lovely shade of pink.

"What's next Friday?" she asked, trying to remember if they had a meeting she'd forgotten about.

"Our date," he said smoothly, stepping closer still.

"What?" she stammered.

"I've already met the family Granger, we may as well…" he said playfully, slowly drawing nearer and nearer to the point she knew he was going to kiss her.

Draco planted a soft, firm kiss on her plump red lips. She parted them without thinking, allowing him entrance and leading to a kiss that left the pair breathless and dizzy.

When they finally pried themselves away from each other after what felt like an eternity, but likely only minutes, she looked at him in shock.

"That was…" she said, failing to finish the sentence.

"Unexpected?... yes… quite," he admitted, trying to organise his thoughts.

"So… I'll see you Friday?" she asked, more hopefully than she planned on sounding.

"I'll pick you up at seven," he said, stepping back so she could leave first, not wanting to leave her in the park unattended.

"If you stand me up, I will hex your balls off," she warned, drawing a hearty laugh from the blonde wizard.

"Trust me Granger, I know, and I'll be there," he assured her, putting his hands in his coat pockets to keep them warm. He could have cast a warming charm, but there was something nice about the fact they'd barely used their wands all day.

"Good," she said softly, smiling at him once more before she disappeared.

"Merry Christmas to me," he mumbled, touching his lips and shaking his head.

"Merry-fucking-Christmas."

* * *

 **Request by Buttercup:** Hermione needs a date to her parents' Christmas party, because they won't stop pestering her about finding a guy. She talks Draco into doing it out of desperation.

Main characters - Hermione and Draco.

Secondary characters: Hermione's parents, Hermione's aunt and uncle, Hermione's grand-mother and Hermione's cousin.

Information: Hermione's cousin tries to seduce Draco. Hermione's aunt is a sourpuss. Hermione's mum is very happy with the fact that her daughter is dating Draco but her dad doesn't like him.

* * *

 **Review Responses:**

 **"Guest" review June 10:**

Yawn. Everything. Just Yawn. Pretty lecture-like for someone without a screenname.

To be absolutely clear - I write these stories, for free, in my own time. This is not my job. This is a side hobby. I am a real person, with a job and obligations in life - trying to include others in this creative hobby where I can. If you're looking for perfection, buy a published book with an editor or read stories by authors with betas who treat it like a serious career. or you know, pay for one. If you can't view this in the good fun it is intended in, this isn't the story for you and I suggest you move on from this series (if you've not already).

 **Magical Medicine:** I see you have asked me to do your request twice now. I do have it on my to do list as I think it is an awesome story idea. I ran it by a friend who agreed. BUT! I noticed you mentioned that if I didn't do it you might like to have a go at it one day. You have a WONDERFUL idea for a story. I have read loads of Dramione and never read this plot before, so it's also fairly original. I think, if there is ANY chance you might like a go at writing this, you shouldn't give it away to me. You should do it – and then tell me when you have so I can read it! Please have a think about that and get back to me if you would still like me to do it.

 **Olivia:** I like your idea. I have not read the book so I probably won't be true to that if I do it (plus it would be a one shot not a long thing) – but I am intrigued by the idea and have added it to my list to try and do a spin on. Thanks very much!

 **Vampirebooklover09:** it is very flattering to think someone stayed up too late reading my stuff! Thanks so much for the compliment.

 **Jasmineprnc:** Thanks for bingeing my stories! Super flattering!

 **AmethystRoseMalfoy:** I agree on your name ideas and will note them for future Malfoy spawn.

 **Bellastoria:** Cuuute idea.

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone else – I read all your reviews and appreciated your thoughts and compliments. As always, I really appreciate this. I have more requests than I could ever possibly do after 900+ reviews (oh my God, incredible!) but I still want you to keep sending them. They keep me thinking, keep me inspired, and sometimes push their way right to the front of the damn line! So please, keep the reviews and suggestions coming. xx**


	35. The Fall

**Plot:** After a nasty accident Draco Malfoy can't remember a thing. The new Draco is vastly different to the old one, causing confusion to Hermione Granger.

 **Note:** This was inspired by Amnesia by MrsRen on Archive of Our Own. It was a story I really enjoyed, but it also got me thinking about how I would approach the idea. So, I have done my own version, but credit for the idea absolutely has to go to MrsRen. Head over and read it.

 **Timeline:** A bit different, 8th year, war happened, Malfoy still bullies Hermione, Harry and Ron did return for final year.

 **Disclaimer:** M for mature audiences. I don't own HP or make money from these stories.

* * *

 **The Fall**

* * *

 _Why is it always me?_ Thought Hermione bitterly as she scurried down the freezing corridor towards the hospital wing. The teachers never seemed to give Harry or Ron jobs this distasteful.

Admittedly, they probably didn't have the maturity to not take advantage of the situation or worse, get into a brawl with the person she was charged with seeing - but still, being a good student and a reliable person shouldn't mean being forced into all the bad jobs!

She huffed as she rounded the corner and entered the room she knew contained Draco Malfoy.

From what she'd heard, he'd taken a nasty fall during a practice Quidditch match. She'd not attended the match due to her study schedule. Regardless, the fall had been serious and left him without a memory by all accounts.

Apparently, he remembered about magic, Hogwarts, Slytherin and general everyday things - but his memory of people appeared all but lost. Narcissa Malfoy was reportedly beside herself, but she'd been ordered to stay at the Manor on House Arrest so she wasn't able to come to see her son.

"Hello," he said, sitting up in his bed and smiling. She'd never seen him smile a genuine smile. And she'd certainly never expected to see one aimed at her. It was unnerving.

"Hello Malfoy," she said, trying to remain cool and calm. She had trained herself to expect vitriol from him. For all she knew, his memory had come back and he was getting ready to pounce, and somehow use this as an opportunity to humiliate her. She would not let her desire to help make her an easy target.

Draco scrunched his nose slightly at her use of his last name rather than his first, but he didn't say anything. He looked at her for a few moments, and she recognised that he was assessing her. His recollection may have been gone, but his shrewd Slytherin nature clearly wasn't.

"I've brought your homework and some notes from the classes you missed," she said, walking to his side and dropping the books on the bedside table.

She quickly scurried away back to the relative safety of the doorway, relieved to have completed her task. She'd been instructed to answer any questions he asked and as she knew Madam Pomfrey was around, she didn't want to be reported as failing to follow direction. With this in mind, she lingered in the doorway to wait for his response, if any.

"And who might you be? My girlfriend then?" he asked, looking at her without an ounce of sarcasm. _Jesus bloody Christ he really had lost his memory, hadn't he?_

Hermione laughed shrilly and looked at him in shock. When his expression didn't falter, she realised she he was serious, and she actually had to dignify it with a response.

"No Malfoy, I'm not your girlfriend," she finally snorted.

"Well, you're a girl. You're very pretty. You're bringing me things. I don't think it was an unreasonable assumption," he said, sounding slightly affronted at her apparent rejection of him.

"Sorry, I wasn't meaning to be rude," she said quietly, "It's just, if you had your memory… when you get it back, you'll be horrified by that comment… I'm here because I am Head Girl…my name is Hermione… and you are Head boy Draco… that's why they made me bring you those…" she added, pointing at the books.

"Hermione…That's an interesting name. Like mine. A different sort of name," he replied, somehow ignoring the awkwardness growing between them.

"Oh, erm, thank you," she said, not entirely sure what to do with a complimentary Malfoy.

"Can you tell me why I would be embarrassed by my comment _if_ I had my memory?" he asked, confusion written on his sharp features.

Hermione wasn't sure what to do. Was she to be honest? Did she tell him he was a racist and an asshole that liked to torment her? Was that the only reason he didn't like her? He had given her plenty of insults that didn't directly relate to her blood status over the year – so perhaps he just didn't like her, period. Maybe she was just being kind to herself when she blamed her blood for it. It was easier to write off that way.

"Malfoy…" she began, chewing her lip, "do you remember what a Mudblood is?" she asked.

"Yes, but that's a rather offensive term you probably shouldn't be using," he replied.

Hermione's eyes bulged. Her head spun. Apparently, a Malfoy stripped back only to his academic understanding of the word, devoid of personal experience with others, was not the bigoted prick she'd come to know.

Even _he_ didn't even think a person should use the phrase Mudblood.

Could this possibly be what he'd been thinking all along? Had he only continued in his vile ways because he felt backed into a corner? Was it because it was all he knew?

Could Draco Malfoy know himself without feeling superior to others, based on birth alone?

And why the hell did he go from looking like a pointy faced ferret to a very nice looking blonde boy with big blue eyes that pinned her to the wall? All in an instant.

Hermione was embarrassed to realise she found him quite attractive when not sneering at her. Plus, he'd said he thought she was pretty after all… so it wasn't so wrong to assess him too. He'd opened the door, after all.

Did the old Malfoy think she was pretty… and that Mudblood was a bad word? He'd certainly never acted like it, if he had.

Either way, she wasn't going to let feeling off kilter stop her from challenging him.

"Well… I am a Muggleborn witch. And you are a pureblood. You think you're better than me for it," she said calmly, "you bully me because of it. You tell me I don't belong here. You tell me I have dirty blood and that I am not fit to so much as serve a wizarding family like yours…" she continued.

"To you, I am lower than a House Elf… a creature your family treats exceedingly poorly, by the way," she finished, delivering the death blow.

Draco looked horrified, and Hermione felt a pang of guilt. After all, this wasn't the version of him that said and did all these things. This boy was a stranger to the wizard she was describing.

"Oh," he said, blushing, "well…if that's true… I'm sorry," he added awkwardly.

"Sorry?" she asked, a slight tremor in her voice.

She didn't come to the Hospital Wing to have this kind of profound experience. Someone who had invalidated her very being for so many years had freely offered an apology. And she didn't know where to begin in processing that.

"If what you are telling me is true, I have to apologise… that's not right," he said, unable to look her in the eye.

For her part, Hermione felt too many emotions at once and all she wanted to do was get out of there. The pain of exclusion and feeling lesser than had followed her from the moment she discovered she was a witch, and she felt overwhelmed by the apology he delivered so casually.

Feeling that it was all too much, she moved to leave.

"Wait, don't go!" exclaimed Malfoy, shifting from the bed when he realised she was about to flee.

Spooked, Hermione jolted her body, hitting the doorframe in her haste to get away from him.

'Hey! Hermione! Come Back! Your book!" he yelled, having seen the textbook hit the floor as she scurried out.

She didn't care, she needed to get away more than she needed the book.

Hermione dared not look back to see the blonde standing in the hallway, holding the book with a helpless expression on his face.

* * *

Malfoy seemed to be adjusting to life without a memory as best he could. She'd wondered if, or when, his memory might come back. Would he remember her? And when he did, would anything change?

Hermione felt uncomfortable by the fact that she cared. She usually just wrote Malfoy off as a horrible bigot who was reprehensible and would always treat her badly. For this reason, she'd never given him much thought. So, when she wasn't hurt or angry at him, she'd been indifferent to him. But that had been a much harder task since their encounter after the accident.

Truthfully, she'd felt sorry for him for not having the courage to overcome his upbringing and realise that life could be better for him if he opened his mind beyond the so-called Sacred Twenty-Eight. In her view, though full of wealth and opulence, his life was miserable. Like many of Voldemort's former followers.

But regardless of what she thought of him, Hermione couldn't help but feel that something had shifted between them when he'd apologised. Even if he hadn't done so in his right mind, she was waiting for the moment they'd have to address it.

In the interim however, she remained steadfast in her efforts to avoid him, despite sharing the Head's common room.

Would he compensate for his apology by being crueller to her? Or would this become a turning point for them…if so, what would that look like?

Happily ignoring each other without more torment of her on his part? A friendship? More? She mentally chastised herself. Why was she thinking about more? It was quite ridiculous.

As her thoughts were still wandering back to him without her consent, she tried to focus on something happier. She had a date in Hogsmeade today.

It had taken her a long time to get out from the shadow her brief fling with Ron, but finally someone had shown an interest in her.

She had a date with Anthony Goldstein from Ravenclaw, who was intelligent, and proved brave when he became a member of the DA and fought with them in the war. Exactly the type of wizard she should be with.

He didn't set her world on fire, be he was handsome enough and held a good conversation. She'd felt some butterflies when he asked her out, and that was good enough for her. She was far too rational to expect a Prince Charming experience anyway.

It was nice to feel seen - for anything other than her role in the war, or her intelligence. Seen instead as a woman, as attractive, as someone to want to be around. Someone to want to date… and all that comes with that.

Unusually concerned with her appearance, she examined herself in the mirror.

Hermione had paired a long sleeve floral dress with a pair of black tights and black boots with a small heel. She'd gone for soft curls in her hair and light makeup with a light pink glossy lip.

She pressed her skirt down into place as she checked her reflection in the floor length mirror in the common room, impressed with her own handiwork. She looked much better than she normally did.

Sometimes she forgot how well she could scrub up.

Pulled from her thoughts, she sensed a presence behind her. She knew it was Draco before she saw him.

He'd been a bit of a shadow to her since the evening she took him the books, and she often felt watched by him - though she could never find any proof of it.

In truth, half the time she thought she'd been paranoid. Paranoid and egotistical to think someone would actually stalk her like that. She was hardly interesting enough to warrant that kind of attention. Good or bad.

"Going on a date?" asked his crisp voice from behind her.

"What makes you think that?" she queried meekly.

"You're all dolled up. You're primping in the mirror. It's unusual behaviour for you _Hermione_ ," he said, emphasising her name. "I have come to conclude, that it looks as though you have a date… " he replied matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I have a date," she admitted, avoiding eye contact as she went to the couch to grab her bag.

"I lost my memory, not my critical thinking skills," he said haughtily.

Hermione didn't reply, instead she hastily packed her bag.

"You regret telling me that, don't you?" he asked without missing a beat.

Hermione kept her back to him as she checked she had everything in her bag, trying to ignore the hair on the back of her neck standing up.

"Yes," she admitted, almost a whisper.

"Is it because you think I'll use it against you? Make fun of you… hurt you even?" he questioned evenly.

Hermione felt the same desire to get as far away from him as possible that she'd felt the night she took him his homework. But, she reminded herself she was a Gryffindor, so she stood her ground.

"Something like that," she replied, walking to the kitchen to put her breakfast dishes away. In truth, she was looking for a distraction. She didn't want to be having this conversation, but she didn't want to run off like a coward either.

"Do you think I like to hurt you?" he asked, a hint of danger in his otherwise neutral tone.

"I don't know, do you?" she asked, losing her patience and turning to face him. He still stood firmly planted on the other side of the room.

"No, Hermione, I do not," he answered calmly.

"Ok then," she said, sighing. What was he playing at anyway?

Her morning was becoming bloody complicated, and she just wanted to get to Anthony and a nice butterbeer.

Deciding that she absolutely was not going to be drawn into one of Malfoy's little games, she headed for the door without acknowledging him further, scooping up her bag on the way.

"You look nice," he called, "he'll like it…whoever he is."

Hermione froze, but didn't turn.

"Thank you," she said, standing still a moment longer. It was all too weird. How had he not remembered her by now? He was going to be horrified when his memory was totally restored.

With that thought, and without looking back, she left.

* * *

"Why is Pansy always touching me?" asked Draco, looking at Hermione intently.

She'd come home from her date in good spirits and was making herself a light dinner. She liked to do things the muggle way rather than eating in the Great Hall from time to time. It was embarrassing to go home at term break and feel rusty at seemingly normal muggle activities.

Hermione looked up, annoyed to be pulled from her pleasant thoughts and to be reminded of the current issue in her life. Her conflicted feelings about Malfoy.

"I don't know Malfoy, perhaps because she's your girlfriend?" she offered, trying to sound patient.

Draco smirked. _Some things never bloody change_ , she thought darkly.

"Are you jealous?" he asked innocently.

"Hardly," snorted Hermione, buttering a slice of bread.

Draco ignored her and took a seat on the other side of the kitchen island.

"Is she really my girlfriend?" he asked her, reading her face intently for a sign of deception.

"I don't really know the ins and outs of your life Malfoy. We're not friends. But you've been shagging her for long enough now that I assume you're dating, from her perspective at least," she said flippantly.

"Hmm, I'd have thought I'd have better taste," he said, watching her make her sandwich.

"Well she's a pureblood, that's what's important to you," she said, shrugging.

"Apparently there isn't much to choose from, if that's the case," he replied.

"There certainly isn't," she agreed, putting her dishes in the sink to attend to later and picking up her plate to leave.

Draco looked disappointed.

"What do I do about her?" he asked her, pouting.

"I don't know. Shag her? Dump her? Do what you want. I'm not the one dating Pugface," she said dismissively, walking swiftly to her room and shutting the door.

"Pugface? Where the hell did that come from?" she muttered under her breath, shocked at her own catty outburst.

* * *

"I took your advice," announced Malfoy when she walked in through the portrait hole. She hadn't seen him in several days, but assumed his memory was still patchy at best, given his improved demeaner in all of their shared classes.

"hmmm?" asked Hermione, looking up from the book she'd stumbled in reading.

"About Pansy," he replied.

"Didn't I tell you to shag her? Malfoy, we're not even friends, let alone close enough to be exchanging stories of sexual escapades," she said prudishly, returning to her book.

Draco laughed before replying. "No Hermione, your other advice - I dumped Pansy," he said, pushing the front of her book down so she'd pay him the attention he wanted.

"Congratulations, I suppose?" replied Hermione.

"She didn't take it well…" he continued.

"I wouldn't imagine she would," said Hermione, unsurprised.

"Do you care?" he asked, "After all, you didn't seem to like her."

"What does it matter what I think?" sighed Hermione. What was he trying to get out of her?

"It matters quite a lot, _Hermione_ ," he said smoothly, taking the book from her hands and putting it on a nearby side table. She didn't like the fact that her name sounded like butter on his tongue.

"I was reading that…" she grumbled, annoyed.

"I want your full attention," he said unapologetically.

"What game are you playing Malfoy?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Why don't you ever use my given name? My name is Draco," he asked. He was calm, but assertive. It was a complaint rather than a question.

"I told you. We're not friends. You'll get your memory back soon, and then you'll understand," she responded.

Hermione flinched when he stepped into her personal space. Draco looked wounded by her negative reaction to him.

"You're afraid of me," he said matter-of-factly.

"No, I'm not," she snapped, straightening up. She'd rather spend a night in the Dark Forest alone than admit to being afraid of a Malfoy.

"Your body says something different," he replied, tucking some of her wild hair behind her ear.

Hermione felt her stomach do a violent flip and swallowed loudly. The feeling inside of her was about ten times what she'd felt on her date with Anthony, and she realised she was in real trouble.

"What would you know about my body?" she asked defiantly. She didn't feel confident, but she sure as hell could act it when she needed to.

"Nothing… but I'd like to," he said, shooting her a mischievous look.

"Malfoy," she warned, feeling helpless to move as he leaned his head down and brushed his lips against hers.

"mmmhmmmm," he mumbled against her lips.

"What are you doing?" she managed to blurt out between kisses, becoming aware of the fact that his hands were now under her skirt and her fingers were somehow threaded through his hair. When did that happen?

She'd never lost herself in someone so completely before.

"Seducing you," he answered unapologetically.

"Oh," was all she could manage as he pushed her backwards onto the couch.

* * *

Hermione's eyes shot open where she laid, frozen, surveying the scene. The room was clearly his, given the Slytherin paraphernalia, and it took her a moment to remember how she'd come to be in Draco Malfoy's bed. Naked.

Oh Merlin, what had she done? Was this even ethical? The guy never would have slept with her if he knew who she was to him. If he knew who he was! _Oh Gods._ Regret washed over her hard and fast.

She immediately began to think about how she could get away. His grip was firm, but his steady breathing made her think he was still asleep. Hermione hoped he was a heavy sleeper, and began to slowly, gently, attempt to extract herself from his arms.

She was almost free when he effortlessly used the strong arm still draped loosely across her to pull her backwards into him, flush with his chest.

Hermione let out a small squeak, her eyes wide.

Relocating her bravery, she finally spoke.

"Malfoy… this is a bad idea. I shouldn't have let you… and I certainly shouldn't have…" she began, trailing off as she felt her face flush at the memory of just what she'd done with the Malfoy heir. What _they'd_ done together…Over and over again… in any way they could think of… _Fuck_ , she needed to end that train of thought right now.

"Oh, get over it Granger," he said too casually, nipping her exposed earlobe and causing the young witch to shudder.

She felt him smirk into the crook of her neck in response to her involuntary reaction to him.

Something about his manner had changed, and her body became rigid with realisation. He knew. He remembered her. The Malfoy she'd known since the accident didn't call her Granger. Didn't use the tone he'd just used.

He definitely knew. But what did he know… and how long had he known it for? Shag or no shag, the old Malfoy would not still be holding her in bed, massaging her thigh tenderly if he knew she was a Harry Potter's 'Mudblood' best friend. Would he?

Was the truth somewhere in the middle then? Her brain felt fuzzy, and she knew she needed time to think. To work out what had happened.

"You're a bright witch Granger. I can feel it in your body. Is there something you'd like to ask me?" he asked, sweetly, still stroking her exposed outer thigh.

She said nothing. She was trapped in his bed. What would he do to her for this? What was the game plan here? It was Malfoy after all. There had to be an angle. A plan. Some kind of dirty trick.

"Cat got your tongue Granger? You're usually so much more… talkative," he said tauntingly, peppering the back of her neck with kisses.

"What are you doing?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"I am trying to fuck you again, but you're making it rather difficult," he said, pressing his erect manhood into her behind.

"What do you remember?" she finally asked.

"Everything," he said, slipping an expert hand between her thighs. She didn't part them more for him, but she didn't stop him either.

"When?" she managed, knowing she should stop him, that some kind of humiliation was likely awaiting her for falling prey to his charm.

"My memory came back a week ago," he said matter-of-factly, stroking her infuriatingly dampening folds. She could feel his ego growing from where she lay.

"Then why?" she asked, unsure what he wanted from all of this.

"Because…" he began, grinding himself against her behind and eliciting an unwanted groan from the petite witch, "When I HAD lost my memory, I saw something I wanted. Something I'd not noticed before," he said huskily.

"And now?" she asked, giving in and pressing herself back into him, much to his obvious delight.

"My memory coming back didn't change the fact that I'd noticed you Granger. I just needed to make you like me before I came clean," he admitted.

"So I'm a game?" she asked breathily, giving in and turning to let him take her mouth in a heated kiss.

"No. This is me getting what I wanted. A Malfoy always gets what he wants… you should know that, Hermione," he said, purring her name as he had when he was pretending to be oblivious to their true identities.

Hermione pressed her lips to him briefly before pulling back, a wicked smirk on her pretty face.

"Well then, Draco," she said, emphasising his name in the sexiest tone she could muster, "I shall have to punish you," she said, biting her lower lip.

Draco groaned audibly and pawed at her back to get her to turn to him completely.

"I surely think you should Miss Granger… it's only fair," he said, batting his eyelashes.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **I have an original story idea I am working on. Still getting writers block etc. So please do keep requests coming – every so often I see one that instantly inspires me and gets me fired up to write. But I do keep all of them in a document for later use!**

 **Thanks for your ongoing support – I know I say it all the time, but I really appreciate you!**


	36. Slumber

**Plot:** Draco Malfoy is conflicted, and quite upset about it.

 **Notes:** I hadn't done an overly psychological one for a while and this popped into my mind one morning when I was procrastinating about getting up to go to work. I've gone with 8th year, with the war being delayed (so final battle hasn't happened yet) … that's my jam right now.

This is not a request.

 **Disclaimers:** M For mature language and themes. I Don't own HP or these characters. Worst luck.

* * *

 **Slumber**

 _"How could, something, so fair, be so cruel?" – Death Cab for Cutie_

* * *

Standing over her bed he felt calm, but conflicted. Truthfully, he didn't think he was going to make it this far. How the hell Hogwarts hadn't thought to put decent protection charms around any of the Golden Trio was beyond him – but their lapse in judgement was his gain, so to speak.

Tonight, he had slipped into the bedroom of Head Girl, Hermione Granger, with only one goal in mind. To kill her and win the favour of the Dark Lord, who was becoming impatient about his inability to successfully kill Dumbledore.

Not that it was his fault. He was barely eighteen and had never killed anyone before. And the old git was smarter than he looked. He'd foiled several attempts on his life already. Plus, admittedly, he didn't particularly want to do it.

He'd always found the idea of killing to be… unsavoury. It just didn't come naturally to him like it did to his father. Fortunately, he was quite adept at torture, which kept his demented Aunt and the rest of the Death Eaters largely off his back when he was at home.

Merlin, summer holidays had not been a walk in the park. And it was getting harder and harder to avoid the inevitable. He had to kill someone important or they would turn on him. It was him or her really. Or so he told himself as he stared at her sleeping form.

 _Fuck this_ , he thought. _I'll do it tomorrow night_.

* * *

Here he was again, still undetected and still exploiting the significant security issues at Hogwarts.

Honestly, the place appeared set up only for wizards and witches who used legitimate forms of magic. Yet Dark Magic was what it _needed_ protection from.

Draco pushed his grievances with school security from his mind. He had no time to go on a tangent about it tonight. He'd spent all day agonising about his task, the killing of Hermione Granger.

It was no secret that where Potter was concerned, she was the brains behind the operation. Weasley was dumb luck, loyalty and brawn. But her brains and Potter's 'destiny,'… or whatever it was, was what really got them over the line in the past.

Without her he would not only become angry, irrational and prone to mistakes, he would lose his best tactical and intellectual asset. It was a sensible move to take her out of the equation.

But, standing by her bed, once again his conscience took issue with what he planned to do.

She was just a teenage girl. And she'd never actually done any wrong by him, no matter how badly he'd treated her. And now he was standing here seriously considering taking her life as she slept – not even able to fight back. Like a coward.

 _What kind of person was he?_

Draco supposed that wasn't a question a Death Eater should be asking himself, but then again, he never really signed up willingly for that. He'd been bred to be one. Groomed from birth.

He was no freer from his fate than Potter was. Being a Death Eater was always going to be the case for the youngest Malfoy, just like Potter was always going to be the Chosen One.

But today, he really wished he were chosen for something better.

* * *

He took a deep breath, unbeknown to the sleeping girl, given the silencing charm he had used, and stepped closer to her bed. She was curled up and appeared to be holding a small pink stuffed toy of some description.

Draco swore under his breath.

Hermione was really making this hard. She looked so innocent and so relaxed. He wasn't sure he would ever look so serene, even sleeping. Not that he'd really slept in a while.

It hadn't gone unnoticed in Slytherin that he was looking particularly gaunt of late. A mixture of lack of sleep, stress and guilt.

He sighed and continued to appraise her, embracing the silence and the dim light to examine her more than usual. The part of her face that wasn't obscured by the pillow and her still-damp hair was clear and soft looking, and she had a slight flush, likely from the cold air of the room and the warmth of her charmed bedding.

He could smell her from where he stood. Vanilla, and something muskier. It was an unusual scent. Almost as if she wore perfume to sleep. Perhaps it was a lotion of some kind?

Draco scalded himself for putting this level of thought in and could have kicked himself when he started to think about how her parents would feel when they were notified of her death. Presumably they were sending her here thinking it was safe, and an opportunity for their gifted daughter.

Had she even told them about the war and who Potter was? Who _she was_ in it all? Gods, what if it was a total surprise to them?

You could say what you will about his parents, and even he himself had seen things that really shook his faith in them, but they loved him. Or his mother did at least.

She'd be grief stricken if he were to die. He'd seen her worry before when he'd gone out with the other Death Eaters. Petrified he wouldn't make it back.

That may soon be a reality for the Grangers.

 _That's if you do it_ … argued a small voice in his mind.

Merlin, empathy for muggles. He'd be the one on the wrong end of a killing curse if the Dark Lord ever found out.

Deciding to delay the murder of Hermione Granger for yet another night, Draco silently slipped out of her room.

Both relieved and resentful that the girl he left behind was still breathing.

* * *

"Malfoy, are you alright?" asked his irritating potions partner.

"Fine," he snapped, refusing to look at the girl.

"You don't look fine..." she continued, ignoring his foul temperament and shoving her small cold hand onto his forehead.

"Did I say you could touch me Mudblood?" he hissed, pulling away from her like she burned him.

Hermione glared at him and turned back to her potions book, slamming it on the table as she flipped to the section they needed.

"I don't like this any more than you Malfoy," she snapped, looking at him sideways, "But I can at least be CIVIL for the sake of my marks."

Draco snorted and narrowed his eyes, "if you call molesting my forehead with your Mudblood hands being civil, I would hate to see what unfriendly looked like," he said defensively.

Gods, if only she knew how many times he'd been in her room that week. How close he'd been to draining every last ounce of life from her tiny little body.

And she was tiny. Standing next to him he was acutely aware of how petite she was. That, and her smell. The same scent he'd experienced standing over her bed. It triggered in him a range of feelings he had no utility for in a potions class.

He needed to get a grip. But as they stood there, her far closer to him than he could comfortably cope with, he began to feel himself wind tighter and tighter. The black dog was coming, and he felt overwhelmed by anxiety.

"Malfoy..Malfoy?.. MALFOY!" was all he heard as his world suddenly became a narrow tunnel with her worried face at the end of it.

 _It was awfully nice of her to be worried_ was all he had time to think before the tunnel closed completely.

* * *

He woke up some time later in the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey explained that he'd been so stressed his blood pressure had dropped. She said some other medical things but she wasn't really listening.

He could smell the faint scent of Granger, and it was clear to him she'd been there. God, he fucking hated her for being so considerate. Had she accompanied him there?

"Did anyone come by to see me?" he asked, cutting the medi-witch short.

She gave him a stern look for interrupting but let him get away with it. Likely out of sympathy.

She knew he was obviously distressed. Gaunt. Thinner than his last visits. And now fainting in potions.

"No one yet Mr Malfoy, but Hermione Granger brought you in. Stayed until she knew you were alright. I offered to let her hang around, but she said she had somewhere she needed to be. Lovely girl, that Hermione Granger," she said with a soft smile and a pat of his head. "Now get some rest!" she added with a false glare.

Draco nodded and closed his eyes. Honestly, he was ready for a good rest. With any luck, he wouldn't wake up.

* * *

It had been several days, but he found himself back in potions with his unwanted partner.

He could see her cast him furtive glances every so often. She was dying to know what was wrong with him. Her curious nature getting the better of her, making her less discreet.

She was the problem of course. Though she had no idea.

As for Draco, he'd accepted that he couldn't do it. Having come to terms with it in the infirmary.

He just didn't have it in him. To kill anyone. He was only a teenage boy for God's sake.

Draco didn't know how he would get out of his predicament… but there had to be some way, some other way that he had not yet thought of.

The class had thinned out, but Hermione lingered, packing her bags slowly.

"You know… Malfoy," she said slowly.

"What?" he snapped, crossing his arms.

"I had the strangest dream last night… I dreamed you were standing above my bed, just looking at me… for a long time. You seemed to be worried about something. Or making a decision. Then, after what felt like forever, you seemed to come to a conclusion… and you left without saying… or doing… anything to me…it was bizarre," she said.

Draco let out a shrill laugh to mask his nerves. She'd been awake. Gods, she must think he's a total creep. Then again… he had been lingering over her sleeping body… so she wouldn't be entirely wrong to think that.

"Seems like you've lot the plot," he responded with fake nonchalance.

Hermione looked at him curiously.

"Why do you think I would have such a strange dream?" she asked.

"Do I look like a fucking dream journal Granger? Tell someone who cares," he said haughtily, throwing his books under his arms.

He ignored her apprehensive look as he turned his nose to the air and brushed by her, being careful to shove her as he did.

* * *

He was tired. So tired. And why his tired legs had taken him to her room was beyond him.

It was like he had some cosmic pull to Hermione Granger, though God himself probably couldn't tell him why.

Once again, there he stood, come full circle. He'd gone from standing over her, intent to kill, to standing over her with regret and remorse. Feeling also, strangely protective.

There, he grieved for them both. And for Potter, for Weasley, for all of them. Pawns in a war they had no culpability in creating. In violence decades in the making.

He hung his head and felt the tears threatening to break free. This wasn't the place for it. He needed to get himself together.

Suddenly there was a sharp rustle and his head shot up from where he held it in his hands.

Draco's eyes widened at the sight of Hermione sitting up, her pink singlet top askew and displaying her delicate collarbones. Her wild hair was like a halo around her face as she rubbed her eyes.

"You're here," she said matter-of-factly. She didn't seem surprised.

Draco sat on the bed and looked in the opposite direction. What more was there to say? He was, wasn't he?

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked delicately.

"No," he whispered, looking at her with glassy eyes.

"You look like you haven't slept in months," she said quietly.

"I haven't really," he confessed, exhaling.

Hermione lifted the corner of her quilt and gestured for him to join her in the bed. There was nothing suggestive about it.

She was offering him a safe place to stay. She was offering him some peace.

Without thinking, he loosened his tie and shook off his open robe.

"Those too," she said gesturing to his trousers with no hint of embarrassment.

Draco nodded and stripped to his boxer shorts and slipped into the bed, pressing his body close to hers and closing his eyes as he took in her scent, so much stronger now his nose was at the nape of her neck.

"Do you think you can sleep like this?" she asked kindly, snuggling into him. He couldn't remember the last time he felt a kind touch.

"I think so," he said, feeling the weariness of the last few months weighing on him as he relaxed into her.

"Good," she said. He could feel the smile in her voice, though he couldn't see her face.

He didn't deserve her kindness, but he took it anyway.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"It's ok," she replied.

The quiet around them and intimacy of their position made him feel as though he were confessing to a lover.

"No, it isn't," he said, pushing his forearm into her view.

He felt her wince and relax again.

"It's not too late to change," she breathed.

"Do you think so?" he said, wanting to believe her.

"If you want to," she whispered, stroking the hideous mark.

"I do," he admitted.

"Think about it in the morning," was the last thing he heard as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Tomorrow would undoubtedly bring confusion and pain.

But tonight, he was free.

* * *

Just a little one for now.

 **Holly (Guest):** I am keen to do your request but with some changes. I know several people have been gunning for me to do Lumione again, especially those who liked it in Stolen Secrets. But I am not feeling super inspired on it and know I won't do a good job. But I have an idea for most of the rest of the request… so I will likely have a try at it (with tweaks- hopefully that's ok).

 **Drina:** Thanks for all your requests. I really do like them… but they're very Lumione-centric and as I said to Holly above… I am just not inspired on that at the moment. Not saying I never will again. I actually want to (ambitious I know) go back through every Stolen Memories chapter now I am a more experienced writer and fix it up, make it tighter and better, and maybe that will get me back on the Lumione train. Anyway – perhaps if I do Holly's idea and have some Lucius/Hermione banter it might scratch the itch for you a little until I get back onto it!

 **Thanks to all my regular reviewers. It really makes me happy to see your names and see what you think. Thanks also to the new names that pop up! So pleased to see people are still finding this and enjoying it, or feeling inspired to comment for the first time.**

Until next time xx


	37. More Than You Can Chew

**Plot:** Hermione humiliates Draco in front of their peers. He decides it's time to teach the girl a lesson. Will he get the outcome he desires?

 **Notes:** Don't get too excited. I mentioned a while ago I was moving my one shots into this collection so they were all together. So many of you who read most everything I post will recognise this one. None the less, in the process of moving them, I do re-edit and tweak. Most of the lone one shots I wrote very early into starting to write fanfic so there is room for improvement. There isn't much plot in this one, I must confess - wink wink.

 **News:** For those of you who were fans of Stolen Memories, I have decided that one by one I will export the chapters and re-work and clean them up. I really loved that story but I was VERY green when I wrote it. So I would like to jazz it up! I will let you know when those works are done for those of you who would like to revisit it, or those who may like to read for the first time.

 **Disclaimer:** Rated M for VERY adult themes. This is a lemon, for sure. It goes without saying - don't read this if you are too young for this content, or get upset by it. Don't read it if you don't like foul language.

* * *

 **More Than You Can Chew**

* * *

Draco Malfoy liked to challenge himself, not that anyone was a match for him.

Sure, he was arrogant and smug, but he loved this about himself. To be a Malfoy was to be a cut above the rest, and life was best lived reminding others of their place.

Speaking of knowing ones place – someone who clearly did not know hers was Hermione Granger.

Stupid M _udblood_ , he thought to himself.

Granger really fucking infuriated him. Not only was she better than him in every class but flying and occasionally potions (he was still pissed about her winning the _Pepperup Potion_ challenge last week), she was also on the cover of the _Prophet_ every other day now.

'War heroine Hermione Granger' this… 'war heroine Hermione Granger' that. Her fame really bloody pissed him off. How the fuck this annoying little bookworm was more successful than he, a Malfoy, was a mystery to him.

Because of his stewing on this infuriating situation, he'd really pushed her during their current flying class. Madam Hooch was so distracted by a younger student whose broom had got away from him that she had no idea about the terrible things he was currently spitting at the Hogwarts star scholar.

Although Draco was loathed to even count flying as besting her because she was a muggle-born, it didn't stop him using her inadequacy against her. He knew she hadn't grown up flying, and suffered a fear of heights - but having empathy for her circumstances wouldn't have been appropriate.

"Can't even fly properly Granger… not surprising from a _Mudblood._ It's not like you're a real witch anyway," he sneered. Her eyes were glazing over with vitriolic rage and steam was practically spilling from her ears. It was positively delicious.

Weasel looked like he was about to go postal.

 _Oh this day just keeps getting better_ , thought Malfoy, _two for the price of one._

"Ron, don't give him the satisfaction," said Hermione gently, placing a protective hand on his arm. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yes Ron, listen to your little girlfriend," Malfoy chimed in. "Leave the arguing to the adults now," he finished, waving his hand dismissively.

What happened next was rather unexpected, even by Malfoy's standards – and he'd had a pretty interesting life.

* * *

All of a sudden, Hermione wrenched her hand away from the Weasel and launched herself at him – pushing him to the ground. She was now straddling him, but not in the way say, Pansy or Daphne would straddle him – no, this was actually rather terrifying.

She was using her body and one arm to restrain him and had her wand pushed threateningly into his neck. _Strong little bitch_ , he thought.

"Fuck you Draco Malfoy," she spat venomously. "I am absolutely sick of your shit. You ought to remember who won the fucking war. Quick reminder – it wasn't you. If you think for one second I won't start hexing you if you continue to be an intolerable bastard, you would be wrong. You can't use your Death Eater daddy as an excuse for your behaviour now Malfoy. He's gone. The war is over. You're just a _cunt_ ," she finished.

Several Gryffindors cheered. Meanwhile, Blaise Zabini considered coming to Draco's aid, but resolved that it might hurt his friend's manhood more than it was already.

As for Draco, he had never heard the Gryffindor princess so much as use a cuss word – let alone the expletive filled tirade she had just laid down on him.

He had also never noticed what a nice body she had. He didn't get much time to consider that though because when she was done she stood immediately – told the bystanders to keep their mouths shut or she would use her post as Head Girl to unleash hell, before promptly storming away.

It really was an impressive display.

Who knew returning to complete his education would be so entertaining?

* * *

Draco wasn't sure where the idea came from, but he decided that he was going to violate the little M _udblood_ for his own pleasure, and as revenge for making a fool of him. He knew it would make her hate herself – and him, more than she already did.

It would be his crowning achievement. Fucking the little Mudblood prude, the Gryffindor Princess. Given the stick that seemed permanently up her arse, he guessed she'd never been shagged anyway. Getting her virginity would be an even greater achievement still.

He knew she had dated Weasley briefly, but it was obvious he couldn't man up and give anyone a shag to save himself. For a pureblood, he really was a disgrace.

Draco had stalked her around a bit to get a feel for her schedule. He was rather good at this activity given his little missions for the Dark Lord and his family before the war and was glad his skills were coming to use in the post-war world.

He had a brief attack of conscience and wondered if perhaps he was taking things a little too far, but quickly shrugged it off.

 _It wasn't like he was actually going to force her to do anything_. At best he was going to add her to his trophy shelf, and at worst he was going to really piss her off trying. It was win/win for him.

 _Serves her right for that display in flight class_ , he thought, scowling. He was still getting shit about that in Slytherin house. The Malfoy heir had been brushing it off, but he was not at all used to being the object of ridicule, and didn't wish to become accustomed to it.

He had soon established that she went into the Heads' bathroom at about 8 every night and was in there for about an hour, so it was reasonable to deduce she was having a bath.

 _Perfect_ , he thought triumphantly.

* * *

At 8:15 he used some handy obscure unlocking spells to remove the charms from the door and entered the Heads' bathroom.

It was deceptively large with a huge stone bathtub in the centre. Calling it a bathtub was rather misleading as it was more like a swimming pool. Large gold taps funnelled fresh hot water into the tub, keeping it to the perfect temperature for anyone who was inside.

The water was also charmed to smell the way the user wanted it to. He noted that the bathroom smelled overwhelmingly like fresh fruits.

The air was thick with steam. _Granger likes it hot_ , he thought idly.

He stood behind a large stone pillar and observed her from a distance. The bath was full of bubbles so he could not see much of her body. She was rubbing shampoo through her thick brown hair and humming to herself softly. She looked blissful and relaxed.

 _She won't be relaxed much longer_ , thought Malfoy mischievously.

He stripped down and waited for the moment she dropped beneath the surface to wash the shampoo from her hair.

After what seemed like forever she dipped her head below the surface and he darted into the other side of the tub, positioning himself to lean casually against the side, ready to shock her when she resurfaced.

When she rose and wiped the water from her eyes she stared at him with an open mouth.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bathtub Draco Malfoy?" she asked shakily.

Draco revelled in the fact that she sounded afraid. That's how he liked Granger. One step behind.

"Well after you put your filthy little M _udblood_ body all over me the other week, I figured you wanted a go with me," he lied smoothly. He knew damn well that was not what it was about.

She snorted, "Malfoy, I know you are many negative things which I can't be bothered listing, but I really didn't take you for a sexual predator," she said evenly. He noticed her gulp deeply so he knew her bravado was a front.

He was going to make her sweat just a little longer.

"Well, everyone is wrong at least once in their life, perhaps you got that wrong, little miss know-it-all" he purred, taking a deliberate step towards her.

Hermione immediately moved from the stone seat against the edge of the bath she had been sitting on to her feet and took a step towards him. Her new position teasing him by exposing the top of a nice set of perky breasts, nipples barely covered by the bubbles in the bath.

He was not expecting her to do that. It almost caused him to take a step backwards, but he caught himself.

She noticed and a smirk crossed her lips. He'd been found out. He wasn't actually intending to hurt her, she knew it.

* * *

"So, if you're not going to force me, how are you going to get me to sleep with you Draco?" she asked nonchalantly, taking another step to bridge the gap between them in the huge stone pool.

Draco was not one to shy from a challenge so he quickly recovered from the shock of her unexpected response and turned on the _Malfoy charm_.

"I would have thought my devilish good looks and flawless reputation in the sack would be enough Granger. A prude like you should feel lucky to have found yourself in such a position," he said cockily.

Hermione snorted. "Half the female population of the school has found themselves in this position with you Draco, this is common, not lucky," she said, a smirk gracing her pretty lips. He hadn't noticed how naturally plump they were before. He fought off the desire to take her lower lip between his teeth.

"Better than being a frigid prude Granger," he snapped back. "When was the last time you got laid anyway, or have you not managed to get some poor unfortunate sod to pop that cherry of yours yet? Weasley would be a good candidate, both as pathetic as each other," he continued thoughtfully.

Of all of the reactions he pictured her having, laughter was not one of them. Not sarcastic laughter. Not superficial laughter. Granger was genuinely amused. _What the fuck_ , thought Draco.

"What are you laughing at _mudblood_?" he asked angrily. _The nerve of her._

She stopped laughing, narrowed her eyes and took several steps towards him. She was now well and truly in his personal space. He could easily reach out and touch her, and she had put herself there.

This was not how he pictured things going. He knew he had somewhat lost control of the situation but leaving now would be more humiliating than staying. He was not in the mood to lose to Granger yet again.

Accepting her non-verbal challenge he reached out and grabbed her, pushing her onto the nearest ledge along the wall of the bath. He pressed his naked body against hers.

"Do you actually want this Granger?" he asked. He was now amused. Amused and intrigued.

Sitting on the ledge she parted her legs and pulled him closer so that he was positioned between them. The bubbles were still annoyingly obscuring his view of the lush witch. Wait, since when did he decide she was lush? _Fuck_ , he thought.

"Well, when an attractive naked man, even one that is a complete asshole, lands in my bath when I happen to have nowhere better to be - I think it's reasonable to want something out of it," she smirked.

Draco felt himself stiffen. Perhaps he had underestimated the prude. _No I haven't_ , he thought to himself defiantly. It was Granger after all, she was probably just acting to save face.

He raised his hand to the surface of the water and pushed the bubbles away so that he could see her better. He thought at this point she would squirm but she sat still, an amused glimmer visible in her eye.

It was a stand-off. Neither was going to back down.

Draco found himself wondering if she would she really go all the way with him, just to prove a point?

* * *

"Well Draco, I'm getting rather bored so are we doing this or not?" she asked impatiently.

He did his best to hide his shock.

"And why do you want to do anything with me Granger?" he probed, "after all, I am a…what was it you called me? Ah yes, a "cunt." That's what I am," he jeered.

"Exactly," replied Granger, not missing a beat.

"Okay, I'll bite," he said, as he thoughtlessly brushed some of her wet hair behind her shoulder and traced her collarbone. She shuddered. He couldn't tell if it was pleasure or disgust.

The girl had a mighty good poker face, and more resilience than he expected from her in this situation.

"If I am such a cunt, why haven't you gone running out of this bath screaming bloody murder yet?" he continued.

"Because you look like a fun mistake to make," she replied simply.

"You'll need to elaborate Granger, use your words, Merlin knows I can't get you to shut up any other time," he ventured.

She laughed again. _Since when do I make her laugh?_ He wondered.

"We despise each other Malfoy, don't you think that would make for a good time?" she said mischievously.

With that, mild arousal turned into an overwhelming urge to be inside of her.

* * *

She looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to make his move. He was loathed to play into her hands, but her slippery, wet body in front of him, legs open – was too much for the red-blooded Malfoy male to resist.

He immediately closed the miniscule gap left between them and pressed himself to her, pulling her chin up so his lips could meet hers.

In an instant their mouths were connected, lips parted and tongues furiously fighting to establish dominance. They kissed the way they fought, with ruthless passion.

He pulled away and was met with a disapproving groan, which was soon replaced with a pleased moan when he took her bottom lip into his mouth and sucked gently. It only spurned her on to kiss him more aggressively, he was certain they would have bruises from the intensity of the kiss.

The blonde traced his hands from her slippery thighs to her thin waist and up to her breasts which were floating gently on the surface of the water. He greedily took the pair into his hands and began to massage them as he deepened the kiss. _Fuck_ , she felt good.

He thought that she would be ridged and controlling, but she seemed uninhibited and enthusiastic. _Trust Granger to prove me wrong_ , he thought. _Always thwarting my plans._ Not that he was complaining about it today.

She wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him even closer as she dragged her hands through his damp blonde hair then trailed them down his back and around to feel his defined chest.

He smirked as the petite witch explored his body appreciatively. He knew he was good looking and he got off on the fact that she obviously liked what she saw.

He stroked her inner thigh and felt her tense as he approached the junction between her legs. He put his lips flush to her ear as she let out a delicate sigh.

"Say yes," he breathed.

He felt her nod against him and with that he slid a finger inside of her, followed by a second and eventually a third. She moved against him appreciatively, her breasts jiggling tauntingly as he thumbed her nipples with his free hand.

His erection was starting to become painful as the need for release built up inside of him.

Doing his best to be patient, wanting, for some unknown reason, to please her, he continued to penetrate her with his fingers, now bringing his other hand down to expertly rub at her bud, the friction giving her an added layer of pleasure.

He felt the bath begin to drain. As it was hers, it would rise and fall on her whim. He wondered why she was draining it.

When the water became flush with the seat he continued to pleasure her until she grabbed his wrist, removing his fingers from inside of her.

Without losing his eye contact she lifted his hand and sucked each fingers slowly. Draco had to think of Goyle in a maids outfit to keep from exploding all over her inner thigh.

She then shuffled down from the seat and gently pushed him onto it. She leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his lips, followed by one on his chin, then one on his Adams Apple followed by feather light kisses to his chest all the way down to below his navel.

He tensed up. Knowing where it was going. He didn't bother trying to fight himself internally, he was beyond aroused that Hermione Granger was going to put his cock in her mouth.

His length was impressive, long, thick and in proportion. It didn't shock Hermione – after all, everything else about the boys appearance was perfect, why not this?

She gently held the base and began to tease the head of his staff, slowly twirling her tongue around it torturously, only ever taking a little into her mouth.

He had to fight his urge to grab her head and shove it down.

Slowly she ran her tongue down his shaft and then up again, repeating the process several times. He was beyond frustrated.

"Tease," he groaned through a smile, watching her intently.

She cast her big brown eyes up to him and watched him as she took his entire length into her mouth and begin to bob up and down, sucking and massaging with her tongue as she did so. He closed his eyes and put his head back, savouring every moment.

 _That mouth of hers didn't annoy him so much when she shut the fuck up and put his dick in it_ , he thought darkly.

He thought about exploding in her mouth, thinking that might be a nice way to violate the Gryffindor Princess, but decided against it due to his own desire to be inside of her.

Gently, he placed his hands under her chin and pulled her back to a standing position in front of him.

Without the water he got a chance to get a good look at her.

Her milky white skin was pale and blemish free. Her long wet hair was cascading over her shoulders, sticking to her perfect breasts which he thought were not too big or too small. She had a flat stomach, small waist and wide hips, giving her the hourglass look he preferred in a woman.

Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were watering from taking him into her mouth so completely. _Someone give her some fucking house points for that_ , he thought to himself, amused.

The water began to rise again and she turned and sat on his lap facing away from him. He felt her reach down and fondle his length, lining it up with her opening and rubbing it against herself teasingly. Frustrated, he pulled her down and forced himself inside of her roughly causing her to cry out in delight.

She wasn't a virgin.

"Well fuck me Granger," he exclaimed. "Someone has managed to get inside the bookworm prude before today."

She turned her head to face him, eyes sparkling.

"Just because I am discreet doesn't mean I don't know how to have a good time Malfoy," she countered. He smirked at that. _Well well well, Princess has been naughty._

Slowly she started to move on him, arching her back so she could feel him fill her completely. She was so perfectly tight he wondered if she had been made for him.

It started to cross his mind that she may have chosen this position so she didn't have to look at him, which stung a bit.

That theory quickly went out the window when she turned her head again and caught his chin with her hand, pulling him into a kiss just a fierce as the ones they enjoyed earlier, but slower and more sensuous.

They kept that pace for a time as she bounced on him slowly, making sure to take every inch of him when she lowered herself onto him and almost completely taking him out of her as she rose.

His hands alternated between guiding her hips onto him, rubbing her bud to increase her pleasure and groping and fondling her breasts. He wished at that time that he had enough hands to do all of it because no amount of touching her was enough for his ravenous tastes.

She began to increase the pace and he felt her muscles pulsating around him as she moved towards her bliss. He reached down and massaged her bud with one hand and worshiped her breasts with the other, all the while kissing and sucking her neck – desperately trying to leave bruises to mark her as his.

She was not a loud witch. Her moans were soft, sensuous and appreciative in a way that Draco thought could send any otherwise sane man to the mental ward at St Mungos.

"Fuck," she breathed between delicate gasps and sighs as she reached her rapture – her body shuddering as it came crashing down onto him.

She turned her head again as he held her close to him on his lap and she gently planted a kiss on his lips, parting them with her tongue. The kiss was patient and warm, he wrapped his hand around her neck and held her in place without breaking the kiss.

He smiled against her lips knowing she didn't flinch, even as he wrapped his hand around her throat. There was some trust there, although knowing Granger she still knew exactly where her wand was should he take too many liberties.

After a moment she stood up and turned around to straddle him, now facing him. She began to ride him again, this time harder and faster. It was obvious that she wanted to make him cum.

With every furious thrust downward she gave, he matched her with an aggressive thrust upwards. _Granger is going to be in pain tomorrow_ , he thought triumphantly.

He groped and grabbed and massaged every part of flesh he could reach as he began to feel his own release building.

Unable to help himself he laid a playful slap on her round ass which earned him an appreciative moan and caused her to ride him even harder. He did it again, this time generating a sexy little gasp. And again, as he felt her muscles clench around him once more. She was clearly being driven toward her second orgasm.

She pressed her lips to his and met his gaze as they moved together in perfect harmony, getting along sexually better than they ever had personally.

"Fuck," she breathed against his mouth. "I'm gonna cu….," she trailed off when she took a punishing thrust courtesy of the attractive blonde wizard.

"Now," he demanded, feeling the build-up of his own orgasm reaching it's peak.

She let out a soft cry which prompted him to slap her ass again. "Now," he demanded in a low growl.

He felt the familiar sensation of the petite witch reaching her pleasure on him which drove him over the edge to his own climax, pumping her full of his hot seed.

The look of lust and pleasure in her eyes was unparalleled. "You like me coming inside you Granger?" he asked huskily, his strong hands gripping her waist tightly so she couldn't get away – not that she showed any sign of wanting to.

"mmmmm yes," she said, biting her lip. "I love to feel full."

"Jesus Granger, how long have you been driving the boys of Hogwarts mental like this?" he demanded, unable to pretend he didn't enjoy himself. She was a smart enough witch to see through that rouse and his body had made it pretty fucking obvious he loved every minute of it anyway.

"Since 5th year," she answered with uncharacteristic obedience . Normally she would sass him.

 _I guess I found out how to make Granger behave_ , he thought.

"Who?" he asked, feeling strangely possessive of the annoying little _mudblood._

"None of your bloody business Malfoy!" she snapped, their bodies still entwined.

 _Ah, there she is_ , thought Malfoy.

"Well, at any rate, don't go getting ideas Granger. Following me around like a moon eyed second year with a love potion," he said in his usual smarmy tone.

Hermione extracted herself from his lap and began to walk away laughing.

"What's so bloody funny Granger," he asked, outraged.

She tried to stifle her laughter unsuccessfully, feeling Malfoy becoming irate behind her.

"Tell me what the fuck you find to be so funny Granger?" he pushed.

She turned around to face him.

"I know you Malfoy," she began gently. "You think you can go back to Slytherin house and humiliate me by gloating about how you managed to use your charms on the 'Gryffindor Princess'," she laughed again, "I imagine that was your very predictable plan for the evening. Your reason for interrupting my bath."

He glowered. Granger was correct as usual, and she knew it - as usual.

She moved back to stand before him defiantly.

"The thing is Malfoy, I am going to go back to Gryffindor house and humiliate you by gloating about how I managed to get Draco Malfoy, ex Death Eater and known Blood Purist to fuck me – because he just couldn't resist me, just had to lower himself to a _mudblood,"_ she continued through a wicked grin.

Draco's face fell. Never in his wildest imagination did he consider that. _Fuck_ , he thought. He knew he was self-absorbed but missing _that point_ was just careless on his part. He was meant to be smarter than that.

"What's the matter Drakey?" she asked sarcastically, grabbing his check between her fingers like an overbearing grandmother. He hated being called Drakey. Pansy had started it back when they were shagging, and he'd been ribbed mercilessly ever since. "You didn't realise that you were not messing around with a simple witch like Pansy?" she continued, her voice dripping with mock sympathy.

He narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

She bit her lip, causing his cock to twitch involuntarily.

"I hope you know that you _bit off more than you could chew_ here Malfoy. You'll never win with me. I'll just match you ever step of the way," she said with a wink, moving towards the stairs of the bathtub to make a graceful exit.

He exhaled, "same time tomorrow Granger?" he called out after her.

"I'll think about it," she called back.

She didn't turn around - but he felt her smile.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS SERIES HAS OVER 1k COMMENTS NOW!**

 _Thanks to everyone who has ever left a comment, especially those of you who send me reviews, words of encouragement and your thoughts on every chapter!_

* * *

 **Magical Medicine:** Sorry for the lack of lemons last story, but was pleased you were happy with the last chapter. Hope you appreciated being reminded of this lemony treat.

 **Blue Sky:** Welcome to my one-shot series and thanks for your review. Your request is a little too dark for my writing capabilities but I am sure someone else on this site can indulge you! None-the-less, I am super appreciative of your request xx

 **Aisha, Ila, Frost, Mireya, Olivia, Agnes, Dahlia, Buttercup, Pygmy, Lotte, Drina, Anne CB, Sam Wallflower:** You're going to give me an ego! Shucks.

 **Jas:** oh my god, you've basicallly written me a sales pitch! So flattering and so encouraging.

 **Sassy Anon:** are you and Jas in cahoots? Such a sweet review of me and my work! I see all your reviews and appreciate you taking the time on every chapter! And sticking with me.

 **Black Banshee:** Yes it does make sense, and is what I was going for. So thank you!

 **Holly:** Will see what I come up with on your prompt in that case x

 **Shadowfax00:** I liked your request and will consider it x

And thanks to everyone else who reviewed as well!


	38. The Ballot

**Plot:** A happy little speed dating trope.

 **Notes:** Well. It certainly has been a big hiatus for me. I have had a lot going on in life - work, travel, moving, illness - the whole nine. I also got a bunch of comments across my stories which annoyed me. This is a site where people share things they've written for free. None of us are out here pretending to be JK Rowling (or getting paid like her) – so don't be coming here to try and ruin the day of a complete stranger sharing their work for nothing. If you want 5 star edited literature, pay for a bloody book.

Thanks to those of you still following this and/or me! I have drafted so many parts of stories in these months, but just had such writers block. I do have the outline for something wicked and long, but until I am in the right frame of mind, I can't do it. Until then though, I hope a few of you will at least like a few fun tropey stories.

 **Warnings:** M for mature content and language. I don't own any of Harry Potter or its characters.

* * *

 **The Ballot**

* * *

Speed dating. Magical bloody speed dating. She couldn't be more out of place or disgruntled if she tried.

More amazing to her than her attendance (forced, of course) was the amount of people doing it. Eligible bachelors and bachelorettes had come from far and wide, about 100 of them, all looking for love, or at least, a decent shag.

They had been split into even groups based on 'compatibility.' Hermione snorted mentally at that. They were using some kind of unproven, new age love magic which she had no time or respect for. Yet regardless, here she was, in her group. And, as predicted, it was going horribly.

Why had she allowed herself to be talked into this? Or, rather, bullied into this by her well-meaning but clueless friends.

Though she still hadn't reconciled the most embarrassing part. Draco Malfoy was there. _The_ Draco Malfoy who made her life hell through school. _The_ Draco Malfoy she spoke at trial for after the war.

She hadn't seen him in years.

He booted off to France just as soon as he was granted leniency due to his age, undue pressures and duress in the home and also his decision not to out Harry at the Manor that day.

Not that she liked to think of that day. Her forearm itched at the memory alone.

Worse still, Hermione thought he looked good, albeit still as haughty as ever. He hadn't noticed her of course, men seldom did. She didn't know why. She wasn't a centrefold model or anything, but she wasn't a bad looking woman. She ate right, looked after herself. She cleaned up nicely. Today for example, she thought she looked rather good.

But, no matter what she did, she seemed repellent to most wizards. Not that she cared. Why would you want to attract the wrong kind of person anyway? When she did click with someone, it tended to be explosive...

That said, she did care that she had to suffer the indignity of being seen in a place like this by Malfoy. Though she conceded he also had to suffer the indignity of being seen by her. Surely that had to be just as embarrassing for him?

Not that it mattered. There was no way they would be sorted into the same group (no crappy new age spell could get it that wrong, could it?) and she was now safely in her cubicle out of sight. No, she wouldn't have to deal with Malfoy today, or any time soon.

Relaxing, she took a sip of her wine and waited for her first date.

* * *

Hermione sighed loudly and cracked her neck. Eight dates in and it had been awful. Worse than she had anticipated, which was really saying something.

She necked her wine and silently accepted she would die alone. Perhaps she could buy another cat, or ten? They would surely be better company than any of these so called 'matches.'

Just when she thought things couldn't get worse, she looked up into the cold grey eyes of her new date, an amused smirk playing on his lips.

"Granger, fancy seeing you here, and matched with me no less. How has it been going for you out here on the meat market?" he asked, raising a well-manicured eyebrow as he took a seat without it being offered.

Hermione took a moment to get a better look at him. He had (predictably) aged well. He still had striking platinum hair, though no longer kept it slicked back. It was neat but had a somewhat shaggy look, something she rather liked on a man. _A man… not a Malfoy_. She scalded herself for noticing such a thing.

His features were still as sharp, though he didn't seem as… pointy… as he had in school. His eyes lacked the cruelty they once had, but there was still a coldness to him. She supposed that came with the family name.

Still tall and slim, he was a bit broader in the shoulders, and, of course, immaculately dressed. Though he always had been, she supposed that came with the family name too.

Truthfully, she felt self-conscious in his presence.

Hermione knew it was stupid, she was a better person than him, and brighter too. She had an Order of Merlin for God's sake! Just because she wasn't as pretty as him or whatever witches a rich wizard who looked like him dated, didn't mean she should feel lesser than when speaking to him over a glass of wine.

 _Stuff him_. She wasn't about to let him see he could get under her skin at all these days. More than that, she wasn't about to actually let him get under her skin, so she wouldn't even have to pretend to begin with. She wasn't at Hogwarts anymore.

"It's been woeful. I can't believe I let Ginny and Harry talk me into this. And for my birthday no less!" she whined honestly, as though they were old friends. She gave herself a mental pat on the back when he looked shocked at her candour.

"It's your birthday?" he asked lamely.

"It was… yesterday. They're just the usual married type friends," she sighed. He looked at her quizzically. "Panicked that I am almost thirty and have no relationship to speak of," she added, by way of explanation.

"And the men here have not been to your standards?" he asked, curious. He helped himself to a glass of wine as he waited for her reply.

"They haven't been to any standard," she said darkly. "They've either wanted to enter into some kind of pissing contest to establish they're smarter than me, been giant sleaze bags, or decided to go on and on about the most mundane things. One guy was lovely, but there is an upper limit to how much one can hear about a worm farm!" she sighed, taking a sip of her own wine. She'd ingested so much it was surely going to her head by now.

Draco smirked. "Well, trying to outsmart the brightest witch of the age seems foolish. Mind you, I'd like to think I at least give you _some_ competition," he said, winking playfully.

Hermione cocked her head and laughed.

"How come you never beat me in a single class then Malfoy?" she asked cockily.

"Every class? I seem to remember you failing spectacularly in flying," he replied.

Hermione snorted, "Well, you'd had plenty of practice handling your broom," she said more provocatively than intended.

"Are you calling me a wanker Granger?" he asked with a glare.

"Your words, not mine," she said, shooting him an innocent look.

Instead of being offended, he let out a lighthearted laugh. Hermione hadn't really seen this side of him before. She quite liked it actually.

"Fair enough, or at least, a fair enough view to have formed at the time. I'd like to think I have grown up some since then," he responded calmly.

"Yes, you've gone several minutes now without significantly insulting me. It seems a leopard can change its spots," she joked.

Draco shot her an attractive smile from across the table.

"That, and your hair is nowhere near as bad as it once was," he flirted. Flirted? Is that what he was doing? Perhaps it was just friendliness. Though, admittedly, that was strange coming from him.

"My hair was never bad," she pouted, crossing her arms. She was too caught up in the moment to notice his gaze momentarily dropping to the hint of cleavage her dress exposed.

"I think you'll find it was," he said dismissively.

Hermione snorted, "what about you? A walking hair gel commercial," she hit back.

Draco smirked. He did always like their verbal sparring.

"Fair… so Granger, you've had boring, sleazy and misogynistic, which is worse?" he asked.

Hermione thought a moment.

"Misogynistic… with sleazy a close second. A few of them were both," she said.

"Interesting, I would have thought boring was worse than sleazy. At least you could have a hot shag with a sleaze… I am not sure what you would do with the worm farm wizard," he said cheekily.

Hermione blushed. She wasn't a prude, but it wasn't a topic she discussed often outside of a few close girlfriends.

"I think I would be better off pleasing myself if those are my options," she replied, sitting back on her seat.

Malfoy's eyebrows shot up. _Ha_ , she thought to herself, _he wasn't expecting that_.

"You seem awfully interested. Is this market research? Are you planning to sleaze all over these witches, hoping you get lucky with a desperate one?" asked Hermione.

"Pfft. First of all, I do not need to stoop to desperate witches. Secondly, I was raised a gentleman," he began, ignoring Hermione's eyeroll.

"Third," he said, raising his tone over the volume of her eyeroll, "I am only here because I was dared, not because I need any help in the romance department thank you," he finished haughtily.

Hermione let out a giggle, it was the wine, not him, she told herself.

"You're ridiculous," she laughed.

"So are you," he sulked.

A bell tinkled distantly letting them know they only had a few minutes left. Hermione felt an unwelcome feeling of disappointment grow in her chest… she liked speaking to Malfoy.

"Well Granger, it looks like it is time for us to part… I do hope I see you again," he said, a question in his eyes.

They could each only place a tick next to one name on their ballots… was he implying he'd like her to choose him…. And if he was, did that mean he was planning to choose her? They would only be taken to the "date" segment of the event if they both chose each other.

Gathering her Gryffindor bravery, she decided to be bold, removing her ballot from the pocket of her coat, which was hanging from the chair behind her.

Draco watched her with a mixture of amusement and curiosity. With a flourish, she picked up her quill, dipped it, and marked his name.

He responded by removing the ballot from his jacket breast and gesturing her for the quill. Hermione tried not to think about the jolt she felt as his fingers brushed hers, silently taking it from her. He marked _her_ name in clear view.

"I'll see you later Hermione," he said with a handsome grin, moving with a grace she herself was not capable of.

When he turned to look at her before leaving he wore a look she had never seen before. It made her want to combust.

Hermione wondered what the hell had gotten into her, and what on Earth might happen when they were put in a room alone together.

Her stomach erupted into delightful knots, both excited and afraid.

Maybe speed dating wasn't so bad...

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **What should I write next?**

 **Memory loss trope?**

 **Christmas party trope?**

 **Bribery trope?**

 **Cast your votes, suggest something else.**


	39. The Escape - Part I

**Plot** : The Death Eaters plan to execute Hermione Granger. Could Draco Malfoy change everything?

 **Notes:** I must confess I am guilty of starting to write requests or ideas then never finishing. I have upwards of 5, half (or more) completed stories I just can't finish. Including the bribery trope! I had some career advancement and personal life advancement so I am really busy all the time now which makes writing a bit less pleasurable. Not to mention that period where I got a bunch of rude reviews.

As such, I decided to pull out the big guns and write the first part of a story that has been sitting in the notes of my phone for a year. It's something I was thinking of making multi-chapter and doing a lot with, but now I will just include it here in 2/3 chapters as I have done in the past.

Thanks to all my loyal reviewers and readers who have stuck with me, and for your enthusiasm in the reviews. Also shout out to Elizcoll who left me one of the most detailed requests I have had in a while. Certainly, an enticing idea. Also, to AmethystRoseMalfoy, who many moons ago planted the seed for this very story.

Side note: went to see the Harry Potter and the Cursed Child stage show. Scorpius and Draco were the best! Didn't love the plot, but on the stage show carried it well. Anyone else read or seen it? I died when Draco mentioned he was being ordered around by Hermione Granger and quite liked it... Guess they were reading the fanfiction lol!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and this contains adult content. Please do not read if this is not suitable for you.

Non-con is discussed but not explicit in this fic. Please do not read it if that is a trigger or not to your taste.

* * *

 **The Escape - Part I**

* * *

Hermione winced as she tried to sit up. Her vision was blurry but the cold in her bones told her she was in the basement of the Manor.

She was amazed she was alive. Not after what Bellatrix had done to her.

Still, at least Dobby got Harry and Ron out of there. She was important, but Harry was the Chosen One. And he'd have Ron for support. That was some comfort. They would go on… they could still win. She didn't have to die thinking it was over.

The pain of the cursed blade had been immeasurable and still radiated through her. But she was alive... a fact that bothered her. Because of course, if they kept her alive, it meant they had a use for her. and THAT, could not be good.

After briefly considering trying to escape and ruling it out she began to reflect on her life. All of the things she was going to miss out on. She wondered her she might be remembered when she was gone.

She was lost in thought when the door opened. Though she wanted to seem brave, there was no sense in the pretence. She cowered in the corner, waiting for whatever the next assault would be.

When nothing came, she looked up, meeting eyes with someone familiar.

Draco Malfoy regarded her impassively, his eyes raking over her, appraising her injuries. His grey eyes lingered on the word MUDBLOOD, carved into the aching flesh of her forearm.

Hermione closed her eyes again and waited for more pain. She'd heard Malfoy had become rather proficient in the art of torture, and if he had even a drop of the talent his Aunt had, she was in for a rough time.

After a few moments of nothing, she dared open her eyes again. He was still standing there blankly, finally opening his mouth to speak.

"I am going to numb you Granger," he announced.

"What?" she asked weakly.

"I have to leave you in a mess, you know that… so I am going to numb you first," he said coolly, taking another step towards her and causing the traumatised girl to jump.

He winced. He didn't like doing this. He never liked doing this.

"Why?" she asked.

"So it doesn't hurt obviously," he snapped "you can't be as bright as they say you are!"

 _How dare she question him? He was doing her the favour_ , he thought angrily.

"Yes but… why?" she asked lamely. What possible motive could he have for sparing her pain? Her, of all people.

"Contrary to popular, admittedly perhaps, deliberately curated opinion, I don't actually get off on torture," he offered.

"Oh," was all she could say.

It's not like she had a choice in whatever was to happen next anyway. She knew full well he could do anything he wanted with her down there. She hoped what he was saying was true, but she also knew it was a fools game to trust a Malfoy.

"Stay still Granger," he ordered, lifting his wand.

* * *

Hermione was a crumpled mess on the floor. Torn clothes, cuts, bruises, swelling.

He comforted himself with the fact she couldn't actually feel it, but having done that to someone he had known since childhood was confronting.

With the others. He'd been able to go somewhere else in his mind. Detach from it. Dehumanise them. But how could he dehumanise Hermione Granger? A girl he'd known since before puberty. A girl with whom he'd taken classes. A girl with whom he'd bickered. A girl who had once checked on him, when no one else had noticed his pain. There was no dehumanising a witch like that.

As he observed her, he felt confident in his decision to spell her unconscious to spare her whatever happened in the next few hours. He tried not to dwell on just how dark those hours might get.

Draco was pulled from his brooding thoughts when he heard the heavy steps of what he assumed to be his father coming towards the cell. He silently pulled on his mask of indifference and turned to the door to greet him.

"Father," he said calmly. Lucius's eyes were drawn to the blood on Draco's crisp white collar.

"Draco," replied Lucius, appraising the girl on the floor.

"It looks like you've been particularly ruthless today," he said, his tone complimentary.

Draco nodded.

"You never much cared for this particular Mudblood if I recall," said Lucius.

"No Sir," replied Draco obediently.

"She didn't last long, did she?" remarked the older blonde.

"No…weakened by Bellatrix I expect," said Draco.

"None the less, it is obvious you've done a good job of this," praised his Father. Draco felt sick. That's how he felt most of the time these days. The only time his father ever praised him was when he was cruel.

"The Dark Lord will execute her tomorrow. We have plenty of her hair for Polyjuice to fool Potter… there is no use for her now. I assume she didn't break under your questioning either?" asked Lucius.

"No Father," he replied.

"Admirable really, the loyalty this Mudblood has to this foolish cause. Usually they'd be telling us anything by now," said Lucius.

"And of course, she is rather attractive," said Lucius, taking his wand and flicking the ripped material around her exposed chest. Draco almost blushed... he hadn't been able to help himself when he'd done that. He'd wanted to know what she looked like under her frumpy clothes. He'd been surprised to find a rather generous set of tits encased by a simple bra, which they practically spilled from. Not his finest hour... but then again, what was these days?

"I suppose so," said Draco, feigning disinterest his father immediately saw through.

Lucius chuckled. "You suppose so," he said with an evil smirk.

Draco shrugged.

"You've done a good job son. The Dark Lord is extremely happy with you… as am I. Why don't you take her as a play thing this evening? I will send her to you with some nice lingerie. May as well make the little Mudblood look appetising," he purred.

Draco gulped. He'd never had such an offer before, but he knew it wasn't uncommon for Death Eaters to make… use… of their captives before they were disposed of.

"Don't disturb me," said Draco with false bravado, "I think she'll be rather fun to play with."

Lucius smiled at his only son. "The Dark Lord will be most pleased. The idea of it will destroy Potter and that ginger sidekick of his. Perhaps we can get a vial from the pensive to the Order? Let them see just what the Mudblood's final hours were like… and to think, I'd been worried you didn't have the stomach for it," he remarked.

Draco laughed cruelly. "I simply have discerning tastes father. But the brightest witch of an age and destroying Potter's morale, will surely do it for me," he said.

"That's my boy," said Lucius proudly, placing a strong hand on his shoulder. "I'll have her brought up to your room."

"Excellent," smiled Draco, storming from the room without looking back – the beginning of a plan forming in his mind.

* * *

Greyback threw her into the room gracelessly. Draco was internally relieved she did not appear harmed beyond what he had inflicted on her earlier.

"Don't disturb me," said Draco haughtily, leaning on the door frame. He could never resist the urge to needle the disgusting bastard.

"Typical, preferential Malfoy treatment," griped Greyback.

"A prize such as this," said Draco, gesturing to Hermione, who was barely moving on the floor, "would be wasted on the likes of you," snapped Draco, slamming the door in his face.

Draco sighed and turned back to Hermione.

Looking at her small, dishevelled frame of the once great witch on the floor, using her for her intended purpose did cross his mind. It had been a while, and she was awfully tempting. Having a witch such as her at his whim would certainly be arousing… it had crossed his mind once or twice over the years at Hogwarts too, if he were honest. But he shook away the thought.

He didn't want to become like the Monsters he had been forced to live with, no matter how much of a predisposition and talent he had for it.

Instead, he grabbed both of her hands and dragged her up to sit on his desk chair, where he set to work healing her injuries. He'd been sure to use easily reversible magic earlier in the day. Though her earlier wounds from Bellatrix would certainly be trickier to manage.

Hermione watched him silently, her eyes untrusting, but not entirely. After all, he'd shown her kindness she sensed was not a trick. She just didn't know why, or what he wanted.

He was a Malfoy, of course he wanted something.

* * *

"I've got your bag and wand," he said, gesturing to the side table.

Hermione looked at him inquisitively. How did he manage that?

As if reading her thoughts, he began to explain.

"Made copies of them and left them downstairs. The Snatchers in charge of these things are a thick as they come. Didn't even notice," he shrugged, handing her both items. "No idea why the Dark Lord entrusts security to such fucking idiots, but it works for me," he added, shrugging.

Hermione immediately drew her wand and trained it on the younger Malfoy, who remained unfazed by it.

"I know you're a smart witch Granger," he said calmly, raising both arms in surrender, "your only ways out of here are dead, or with me." _Fuck_ , she thought, _he's right._

Realisation crossed her face, causing the blonde wizard to smirk wickedly. He so enjoyed the lioness having to admit he was right. Though his intentions were not nefarious, he enjoyed the power he had over the young witch.

Hermione lowered her wand, her mind slowly ticking over, playing out possible scenarios.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Go wash the blood and forest off of you, then we'll talk," he said, pointing to the bathroom.

She looked at him and then again to the bathroom. It was a tempting offer. Living in a tent for months had been challenging and the basement was disgusting. She knew she was covered in filth. The restoration of some dignity in the form of hygiene was not entirely unwelcome.

"I have left one of mothers dresses and a towel in there for you," he encouraged, gesturing again to the bathroom.

"Ok," she said, gritting her teeth as she followed his orders.

* * *

About twenty minutes later she walked out clean, now wearing one of his mother's crisp black dresses.

She gasped audibly as she was confronted with the tip of Draco's wand.

"Imperious," snapped Draco, immediately grabbing her roughly by the wrist.

"Father is at the door," he hissed to the wide-eyed witch, "do not speak unless I command you to," he ordered, dragging her towards the door of his quarters.

When the door opened Lucius's eyes were immediately drawn to the attractive brunette, standing silently behind Draco.

"She looks… in rather good condition," he said, surprised. His tone was not accusing, but Draco knew he was demanding an explanation.

"Well, I hardly want a dirty, bloodied up creature in my room now, do I father?" replied Draco seamlessly, "it wouldn't be befitting of a Malfoy."

"I suppose not," sniffed Lucius, eyeing his son. "After all, you have just had the carpets done."

Draco smirked. "Hermione, come here," said Draco firmly. She immediately stepped out to stand beside him.

"Imperious?" asked his father, eyeing the witch.

"Yes," replied Draco.

"I would have thought you'd have liked to hear her scream, perhaps beg?" offered his father, tucking a wet curl behind Hermione's ear.

Draco fought the urge to hex the man. She had been given to HIM. She was HIS for the night. No one should touch his things, not even his own father. He'd always hated to share.

He managed to push down the urge and remain calm. There was too much at stake to blow it now with his possessiveness.

"The thing about Imperious Father, is that she is every bit as powerless as if I used force," said Draco, stroking her collarbone, "but it is so much more civilised," he purred. "She's every bit as disgusted as she would be if not under my influence," he added, trailing his fingers down the side of her breast to rest on her hip. Hermione's lip quivered.

Lucius regarded his son with what Draco thought to be a sort of sick pride.

"I can watch the lock of horror in her eyes as she gives me anything and everything I want," finished Draco, smirking at the tears forming in Hermione's eyes. He had never noticed how lovely they were.

Lucius clapped once, drawing Draco's eyes away from Hermione.

"How very sadistic of you Draco. I am happy you're finally starting to see things our way, son," announced Lucius, "I'll leave you to it. Just have her back to the dungeons by nine tomorrow."

"Yes Father," said Draco dutifully.

"Oh, and Draco," said Lucius as he turned.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do make her pay for thinking she could best you at Hogwarts," he said with a malicious glint in his eye.

"Yes Father," replied the younger blonde.

Draco heard her sob behind him, but ignored it as he saw his father off.

* * *

When the door closed Draco removed the spell instantly.

Hermione began to shake violently, so Draco gently took her by the wrist and guided her towards his plush sofa.

"I wasn't serious Granger," he said softly, placing his hands on her shoulders to seat her, causing the much smaller witch to flinch.

Hermione was all together unfamiliar with the soothing tone coming from his usually cruel mouth. Until this very moment, she wouldn't have thought him capable.

"Shh, stop shaking," he said, sitting next to her and wrapping a protective arm around her back, "I wouldn't… that's not why… has someone?... you know what, let's drop it," stuttered Malfoy, suddenly less sure of himself.

Hermione nodded, clearly trying to compose herself.

"I was just acting Granger. Just playing a part," he said, stroking her hair. He wasn't sure why he felt such an overwhelming protective urge, but he enjoyed the soft physical contact after so many months of violence.

"You're one hell of an actor then Malfoy," she said, suddenly finding her voice, which was rough from many hours left screaming.

"One has to be better than proficient when it comes to acting...and lying, to survive here," he replied, withdrawing his arm from her now she seemed to have calmed down.

"I assume you're planning something... what do you need me for?" asked Hermione.

Draco smirked. "You're right of course. I'll level with you Granger. You, Potter and Weasel have been in the wind for a year. I'm almost certain you're the brains behind that operation... am I wrong?" he asked.

"No, you're not wrong," she admitted.

"Well, I could use your skills. And you happen to have been delivered to me wrapped in a bow," he said, a glimmer of his antagonistic former self flashing through his eyes.

"You hate me Malfoy… I am a Mudblood," she said flatly, "why work with me?"

"Hating you Granger, does not mean I can't see your value," he reasoned.

"To who?" she asked, exasperated with the situation. She knew she probably shouldn't push it or talk back given this wizard, this boy who had tormented her for years, was her only hope for surviving another day.

"To the world Granger. To the people who want to win this war. But frankly, I don't give a fuck about that now. You're valuable to ME. I need to get out of here," he said, somewhat desperately.

Hermione cocked her head and looked at him inquisitively.

"What's brought on this change Malfoy?" she asked, needing to know why before she could commit to doing something so barmy as to team up with Draco Malfoy.

He sighed. "Look, Granger. This isn't some great humanitarian shift. I still think I am better than you and your Mudblood peers. I just don't think you should be tortured and murdered for something so arbitrary. I liked the way things were before he took over. Voldemort is mad. They're all fucking mad. It's like an asylum in here…" he almost growled. "I want no part of this. I need to get out of here before they realise I'm not like them... that I don't enjoy this... and I wind up dead… or worse!"

"What's worse than dead?" she asked softly, looking away from his intense stare.

"Being like them Granger. That would be worse than being dead," he replied, speaking quietly now, as she had.

"Believe me when I tell you…" he said, taking her hand and imploring her with her eyes, "I want Potter to win the war."

Hermione felt her stomach flip. This could change everything… if they could get out of here, with everything Draco knew… what his defection could do for morale… she needed to stop getting ahead of herself. But she dared allow herself a spark of hope.

"Okay," she said firmly. "What's the plan Malfoy?"

"I knew you'd come to see it my way Granger!" he exclaimed, standing up quickly and looking at her with so much purpose he almost looked mad.

"First, Granger, you're going to make me _bleed_ … A lot."

* * *

 **To be continued**


	40. The Escape - Part II

**Previously:**

 _"Okay," she said firmly. His eyes lit up. "What's the plan Malfoy?"_

 _"I knew you'd come to see it my way Granger!" he exclaimed, standing up quickly and looking at her with so much purpose he almost looked mad._

 _"First, Granger, you're going to make me bleed… A lot."_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and this contains adult content. Please do not read if this is not suitable for you.

Non-con is discussed but not explicit in this fic. Please do not read it if that is a trigger or not to your taste.

* * *

 **Escape Part II**

* * *

"What do you mean?" she asked, mouth slightly agape. Why would she be making HIM bleed?

"Use your brain Granger. We need to make it look like I suffered significant injuries during some kind of altercation," he explained bossily.

Hermione looked at him blankly, somewhat shocked. It's not that she didn't understand the magnitude of the situation, but she'd gone from almost dead to hatching elaborate and violent plans with Malfoy in a period of hours. It was a lot to take in, particularly with her brain still fuzzy from Bellatrix's last onslaught.

"You, Potter and Weasley got into Gringotts… didn't you? You had the sword…" he replied.

Hermione shuffled awkwardly. The sword at Gringotts was a fake, but she wasn't about to tell Draco that. Letting him think they'd robbed the bank was preferable.

"Yes… we did," she said, trying to remain calm. She never was the best liar, and up against a Malfoy it was considerably more daunting.

"Well, if you managed that, getting one over me is believable enough, is it not?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I suppose so," she said, wringing her hands.

"So, I need you to get as much blood as possible from me. We're going to stage this place," he announced, gesturing to his grand quarters.

"But then you'll be weak…" she pointed out.

"Blood replenishing potion. I stole it weeks ago. I've been taking everything I can. I haven't known how I was going to get out. But I knew I was," he explained hurriedly, grabbing a number of items he had concealed around the room.

"Plus, we will have to rest before we leave anyway… our security is at its strongest currently… there is a shift change and a considerable increase in alcohol consumption later. It makes sense to use the time to rest. We have a big few days ahead while we get the kind of distance we need between ourselves and this place," he said, barely coming up for breath. "I will sleep while the potion works… no one will disturb me tonight, they think I am toying with you," he added, a stormy expression passing over his elegant features.

"It makes sense so far. Fucking mental…but nothing that ever works for Harry, Ron and I is ever altogether sane," she said, chewing the inside of her mouth. Draco smirked at her use of foul language.

"Exactly Granger!" he exclaimed, "I inspected that bag of yours by the way. Your undetectable extension charm is quite impressive. I've stock piled supplies over time… I want to add them. I can contribute extra blankets, books and more clothes," he offered.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Once we have recovered, slept and staged the room – we will leave by broom. As you are with a Malfoy, no alarm will be raised by the wards. Once we get out of the grounds, we will have to fly for as fast and long as we can," he continued, looking quite proud of his plan.

"And then?" she asked, interested to hear what's next.

"And then it's your show Granger. You have the experience of being on the run. Getting us out of here is my role, yours is to keep us safe for long enough after that to work out what to do next," he said, sitting next to her and offering her his forearm.

"Take the wand Granger, you know the spell," he said huskily.

"I'll numb you first… like you did to me," she offered, wide eyed at the concept of willingly harming him.

He nodded. Draco knew she'd likely never done something like this. He couldn't say the same. He'd become rather desensitised to blood. _Not that it was ever his own…_ he thought darkly.

"You're a competent witch Granger… I trust you," he said, nodding to where the point of her wand pressed his skin, "do it."

* * *

Draco moaned, his usually pale face somehow even whiter than she'd ever seen it.

"Enough," she said firmly. He'd refused to let her stop before, but now he conceded.

"Drink," ordered Hermione, tilting his head and dropping the potion down his throat. She watched the muscles in his elegant neck move as he gulped it down.

"Fuck," he mumbled groggily.

"I know," she said gently. Though the wound didn't hurt, there wasn't much she could do for the exhaustion. Not without access to more potions, which she didn't have. She'd basically sucked most of the life out of him.

A muggle wouldn't have survived it, but with blood replenishing potion she could get away with it, _just_. It had been a risk.

Slowly, she guided him into his silk covered bed and tucked him in, making sure the covers reached his chin. It was a strangely intimate gesture for the two of them, given they'd never got along.

"Thank you, Granger, you did… good," he trailed off tiredly. Hermione knew he must have been delirious from blood loss to be talking like that. A compliment that wasn't backhanded just did not come from the Malfoy heir.

She smiled, patted his head and took a spot on a nearby sofa, slipping into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Okay, this is your plan Malfoy… what now?" asked Hermione, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

He groaned as he rolled out of bed, likely still tired from the evening's activities.

"Put on the lingerie Granger," he said, standing to full height. Even after a serious amount of blood loss and a lengthy period of restoration with the replenishment potion, the bastard still managed to smirk.

"Excuse me?" she asked, outraged.

"You heard me, put it on," he replied, his eyes burrowing into her.

"I thought you said…" she began.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh, get over it Granger! We need to make it LOOK like I was doing as I was told and YOU somehow got one over on ME. Put the lingerie on and lay down," he growled.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and snatched up a powder blue pair of knickers.

"No," he said, grabbing her wrist, "take the tarty black ones. That's what I would have picked. Father would know. I inherited his tastes," he purred, deliberately brushing her ear with his lips.

"Just get on with telling me the plan," she replied angrily, annoyed he would choose now to play his little games. He'd always liked to make her uncomfortable, even at Hogwarts.

"Bossy as always Granger," he replied coolly. "It needs to be believable. Wear what I tell you to wear. Then, we will stage this scene," he added, unwilling to take no for an answer.

* * *

After she'd changed, Hermione took a moment to look at herself in the mirror.

He'd had her put on a sheer black set knickers with a matching bra. The knickers had small black bows sitting above each hip, adding a feminine touch. She rather liked them, annoyingly.

The bra left little to the imagination, see through with extra straps trailing from the centre of the breasts to the straps of the arm, caging her breasts. Another strap snaked along her neck. The entire ensemble alluded to bondage, which didn't surprise her.

It was obvious Lucius was a violent man, and Draco had been clear that he inherited his tastes. Though obviously, not to the extent of his father. Otherwise, he wouldn't be trying to leave this place. It was obviously a playground for the sadistic and amoral.

The fact he didn't want to be there said more about Draco Malfoy than she cared to reflect on.

Hermione eyed herself in the bathroom mirror. She looked good, but that was hardly the point.

She couldn't believe Draco Malfoy of all people was going to see her like this. Shaking her head, she walked out of the bathroom. _At least he can't say I look like crap_ , she thought.

* * *

When she walked out of the room, Draco's breath caught in his throat. He'd seen a few witches in this state, his father made sure he had his pick of suitably well-bred women at the Manor. But this was different, this was Hermione Granger.

Draco wondered if he had erred in failing to use her for her intended purpose. The idea of her spelled to submit to his every desire wearing...that...it was just too delicious.

But again, he didn't want to be his father now did he? _Shit_ , didn't he? _Fuck_ , maybe there would be some perks?

He shrugged it off. They would be in the woods alone later after all… he could always revisit the idea. Though, he suspected he wouldn't.

There was good in Draco Malfoy. Maybe not much… but he figured there was enough. Enough to trust himself with her, and enough to warrant a second chance at life if Potter won the war.

"Well Granger... all that running around with Potter has certainly done wonders for that tight little figure..." he said appreciatively, knowing it would upset her.

"Fuck off Malfoy..." she snapped, crawling onto his bed and laying flat, a slight blush across her cheeks. He wondered if she was blushing purely because she was exposed, or if she was blushing for him specifically. She'd never been one to worry about her appearance… not that he knew of anyway.

"Go on then. Let's get it over with!" she added bluntly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"All the boys must love it when you say that to them Granger," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh no, I reserve this enthusiasm for you dear," she replied sweetly.

Draco barked out a laugh. He always did love her sharp tongue.

"Some toy you are," he mumbled as he crawled to hover above her.

Hermione did her best not to think about the position they were in. What she was wearing… and she especially tried not to focus on the way his eyes lingered on her body, which was hopelessly exposed in what he'd chosen.

His lips quirked as he swept one of her, wild curls from her face. A strangely intimate move given their strained relationship.

"Now… let's think about this," he began, as if to downplay what he'd just done. Hermione didn't care, she was just relieved he'd cut the tension but getting back on topic. She did not want to think about the slight pit in her stomach at the loss of contact.

"We need to rip this lingerie. Allude to violence... I mentioned that I suspect my father and I have similar tastes, I wouldn't be gentle, not with you in THAT… anyway," he said casually, now so close she could feel his breath on her skin.

Draco thought he saw a glimmer of something in her eyes. Was that arousal? _No... it couldn't be._ No way would Granger be interested in such a thing.

"Here we go," he announced, sitting up on his knees and reaching down to rip the knickers straight off her. Her eyes bulged in shock. Draco smirked and stroked her soft skin. Unable to resist just a little play.

Hermione flushed red as he touched her inner thigh. "Good girl," he purred. Leaning up, he suddenly tore a strap of the bra, deliberately brushing along her nipple as he did so.

She was seething mad, that much was obviously. Draco was enjoying himself entirely too much at that.

He'd figured he may as well enjoy the show, since they were there anyway.

 _Merlin, she looked good though. Mudblood or no mudblood…_ He thought, momentarily distracted by her.

It took Draco a lot of self-discipline to focus on the task and to remember to keep his eyes on the prize. His freedom, and by extension, hers.

"So let's assume I've been taking you…against your will. Perhaps I've lost concentration on my imperious... you do look terribly distracting right now. You then realise you have your will back... what would you do?" he said huskily, resting his hand on her hip.

Hermione ignored the tingles exploding from where he touched her and the possessiveness of his hold on her, looking around for a moment then reaching for a heavy, stone-based lamp.

"Nice thinking Granger. Lamp to the side of the head. Simple… believable," he complimented, "very muggle."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Let's just use magic," she offered, reaching for her wand.

* * *

After they staged what they thought was an excellent scene, they took a step back to admire their handwork. It wouldn't have held up under muggle forensics, but then again, wizards weren't as superior as they thought they were in all fields.

It looked like one hell of a skirmish had taken place in Draco's quarters that night.

Hermione had discarded the torn lingerie on the floor, making it look like she had fought back against his attack and stolen clothes and his broom.

Perhaps they would think she took Draco for ransom or a misguided notion that he was redeemable due to his young age. Maybe even revenge. Either way, it looked strongly like he didn't leave of his own accord, which is exactly how they wanted it.

The less they knew about the circumstances of their departure the better for them. It also meant if Draco was ever captured again, he at least stood some chance at survival.

His blood was all over the room, as was smaller amount of hers. Most everything that could be smashed lay littered on the floor.

"Time to go?" she asked hopefully. Her skin crawled in that Manor, and sleeping in the forest would be a significant upgrade. She silently hoped she would never set foot in there again.

"Thought you'd never ask," he replied, shooting her a roguish smile. She'd never really seen this side of him before. Enthusiastic… almost excited. She supposed the place may have made his skin crawl as it did hers.

When they got to the window she hesitated, and looked at him, panicked at the significant drop.

"Still scared of flying then Granger?" he asked, clearly irritated. This was the problem with muggleborns. They held on to these silly muggle fears.

"I am NOT scared of flying Malfoy…" she said firmly, "I'm afraid of heights," she added more quietly.

"Useless witch," he muttered, pulling her along.

"I know I am not your precious Potter, but you may recall I am a strong flyer. I am not going to drop you off this broom Granger. Now get on, hold on to me and just keep your eyes shut. And for fucks sake, don't start screaming," he ordered.

Hermione made only a small squeak as she positioned herself on the broom with him and felt the drop as he took off. She wanted to wake up the Manor with her screams, but she knew he was right. She needed to be quiet so they could get out undetected.

Not to mention, he hadn't lied. He was calm, and held them steady and he carefully manoeuvred around the Manor building and then out through the grounds, careful to avoid all detection.

Closing her eyes, she gripped him tightly, willing the ride to be over as soon as she could.

"You're doing well Granger," he said, leaning back into her.

"MMMMM," she mumbled against the side of his ear, "just keep flying so we can get the fuck off this thing soon," she whimpered.

Eventually, as the night wore into early morning, she relaxed enough to doze off against his back.

Draco sighed as he flew over spectacular scenery. _It would have been nice if she had seen this view._

* * *

"Granger… did any of them… you know… when you were in the dungeons?" he asked, almost conversationally, but she heard the edge to his voice.

Hermione sighed. She was entirely too tired to entertain Malfoy with her stories of being in the dungeon. They'd been flying all night and into the morning, only finally stopping to go to the loo, eat something and have a quick rest. They'd be on the move again soon.

"Greyback wanted to of course, he's known for it… I am sure you know," she replied. Draco snorted and nodded.

"Your father stopped him. Not because he thought there would have been anything wrong with that… he just wanted me to be…unspoiled… for you," she finished quietly, making eye contact with him for only a second before looking away.

"And are you?" he asked pryingly.

"What?" she responded.

"Unspoiled?" he asked, more boldly this time.

"Sex does not spoil a witch Malfoy," she replied haughtily.

Draco rolled his eyes. He didn't need another of her famed feminist rants. He'd been on the receiving end of quite a few in their Hogwarts days as it was.

"Answer the question," he pressed.

Hermione huffed. "Not by Grayback… anyway," she conceded.

"I see," said Draco, smirking and cocking an eyebrow. "Weasley then?"

"Why are we talking about this?" she asked defensively, crossing her arms.

"Touchy Granger, it's only a question," he replied innocently, "I am merely making conversation."

"Fuck off Malfoy," she snapped, exasperated with the blonde wizard.

"With pleasure Granger," he replied, standing up and taking a small bow before storming off to stretch his legs around the woods – silently disappointed he didn't get more information out of her.

The lack of response frustrated him enough, notwithstanding the fact that he had no idea why he was so curious in the first instance.

* * *

Finally, after a day of flying they dared stop to make camp. Neither said much, communicating mostly through gestures and grunts as they prepared their camp for the next few days.

"Alright Granger, I got us out of the Manor… it's your show now. You know what to do out here," he finally said, sitting down and crossing his ankles. Though his posture was relaxed, she could hear the tension in his voice. He was nervous. Just as she was.

"Are we staying together, or going our separate ways?" she asked, biting her lip.

She'd given this considerable thought during the day, particularly as she had tried to distract herself with anything that wasn't how high in the air she was and how terrified that made her.

"I think it's prudent to stay together for now. Our skills and resources combined will likely keep us safe for longer," he said evenly.

"I agree," she replied, taking a seat across from him at the table. The tent was nothing special, but of course, being magical, it was deceptively large.

"We need to put as much distance between us and the Manor as possible whilst keeping ourselves hidden from snatchers. I also need to get in touch with Harry and Ron," she began to list.

"I don't want anything to do with them," said Malfoy coldly.

"Then on second thought, we should separate ways," she replied forcefully, fixing him with a glare across the table.

"What?" he asked, his indifferent mask slipping for a moment before he returned her glare.

"You heard me," she replied, her teeth gritted.

"I heard you. But we most certainly will not be involving them," he responded dismissively, and with a challenging look.

"Very well," she said, snatching up her wand and walking from the tent.

* * *

It had been several hours and Draco had grown increasingly stressed. He was beginning to think she really had left, and he would be alone and fending for himself out there.

But would she really have left without any of the supplies? That seemed barmy.

He knew Granger as one to plan, not someone to run off on a whim. Though, he couldn't know how much of an impact her time in the Manor had really had on her. Perhaps she was different now? Somehow felt she had less to lose? Maybe she was a loose cannon these days.

Had he pushed her too hard too soon? Malfoy had always been used to getting his own way, the idea of compromising with her as an equal was confronting. It would require more thought, if she ever came back.

He frowned and watched the dull light of the candle, listening for anything in the night. He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he heard it, the distinctive crack of a twig under foot.

He stood bolt upright, hearing only the sound of his heart hammering.

Draco grabbed his wand and slipped quietly from the back of the tent. If it was a snatcher, they were certainly not going to take him without a fight.

* * *

The figure was completely hooded by robes as he slowly crept behind them. He decided to act before they could detect him, casting a quick spell to disarm them followed immediately by a body bind.

Within seconds he was behind the figure, wand to its throat.

"Identify yourself," he snapped, his tone menacing.

"Malfoy!" screamed Hermione.

Draco felt a cold shot of dread in his spine, followed by feelings of suspicion. Nothing was as it seemed in this war, and he couldn't trust the terrified girl was actually Hermione.

"Tell me something only you would know," he hissed quietly, not relinquishing his position or removing the point of his wand from her throat.

"We used blood replenishing potion at the Manor," she replied, "we set the scene. You had me wear black. You were annoyed I was afraid of heights," she began to list, her voice shaking slightly.

Her nerves were clearly shot to shit, and he could hardly blame her. His were about the same, he was just better at hiding it.

Draco removed the spell immediately and turned her to face him, flicking down the hood of her robes and handing her back the wand.

"Christ Malfoy what were you doing?" she breathed.

"Oh, I don't know Granger? Defending myself from hooded figures in the night whilst on the run from the darkest wizard of all time who I recently betrayed?!" he hissed back sarcastically.

Momentary relief about her return was now replaced by his usual annoyance with her.

Hermione took in a deep breath and tried to calm herself down.

"Okay, okay. That's fair," she admitted. She probably _should_ have announced herself, on second thought.

"Blimey, I didn't know you had it in you," she added.

"You are lucky I didn't hex first and ask questions later witch," he snapped, "maybe don't do that again, yeah?"

"Yeah," she replied, avoiding his gaze.

"Where were you?" he began, placing a firm hand to her lower back and walking her towards the relative safety of the tent.

"I went to see Harry and Ron," she admitted, falling into step with him.

"How did you find them?" he replied, somewhat impressed.

"Patronus," she replied sheepishly.

"I see," said Draco, "and how did it go?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"As expected," she responded evasively.

"And what is expected?" he pressed.

"Relief followed by anger that you and I have agreed to work together. They think you're not to be trusted," she confessed as they entered the tent.

"And what do you think?" he asked smoothly, pulling her outer robes from her shoulders and hanging them by the door, as he'd been taught to do for any lady growing up.

Hermione gave him a strange look at the gesture. He supposed she wasn't used to such treatment, running around in the company of savages like Potter and Weasley. He'd heard muggles weren't overly concerned with manners either, so perhaps no one had _ever_ done it for her.

"I think that you're not to be trusted. You're not loyal to Voldemort or your family anymore. But not to me or us either," she replied honestly, looking at him square in the eye.

"But I also reminded them that you helped me, and that matters too. Right now... I'm not just going to abandon you," she finished, resolve in her tone.

"And what did my favourite wizards have to say about that?" he replied, raising an eyebrow leaning casually against the tent post.

"There was a ... lengthy argument," she confessed sadly.

"Yes?" he pressed.

"They don't understand why I wanted to come back to you when I could have stayed there with them," she explained.

"I don't either Granger," he snorted.

"I owe you Malfoy. I owe you a really big debt for getting me out of there," she replied so forcefully there was almost anger to her tone. Like she couldn't believe it wasn't obvious to him.

He never thought he would be on the receiving end or Gryffindor loyalty from the likes of Hermione Granger. A small part of him felt proud. Proud that he had done something good enough to earn it from her. Then guilty, as he noticed, now in the light, that she had clearly been crying.

"Ron said he'd never forgive me if I left. That we couldn't be together after the war. But how could I bow down to an ultimatum like that?" she sniffed.

"Stupid tactic by Weasley, Granger. Does he not know you at all? Anyone could see how that would pan out," he said gently, guiding her by the small of her back to her half of the tent.

She didn't say anything else as she got into her cot and turned to face the wall. It was clear by the shudder in her shoulders that she was silently crying.

Draco sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hands in small circles across her lower back ... he wasn't adept in dealing with emotional people or giving comfort. He'd never really had it from anyone or had anyone to give it to. But it felt right to touch her in a small way and let her know someone was there - even though it was probably the last person she wanted.

He was going to have to learn how to deal with a partnership with another person, particularly an emotional witch like Granger.

She had shown him loyalty when everyone else had failed him, and he did not take it lightly. He made a silent vow to look after her as best he could.

"I'm sorry but we need to talk about plans... how Potter is progressing..." he said gently.

"I know," she said, sniffing, and rolling to further hide her face.

Draco smiled sadly at her back. _This is not going to be easy_ , he thought.

She didn't tell him to stop as he continued to gently stroke and pat her soothingly, slowly eliciting soft replies from the upset witch.

* * *

They had an uneasy alliance, but the isolation was getting to both of them. Though they were civil, they were not close. She still hadn't told him everything about the nature of Potter's plans, and he knew it.

Draco identified that she was guarding her thoughts, and concluded she must have heard about his skills as a legilimens. It had long been rumoured (accurately) that his Aunt Bella had schooled him in the art. It made sense Hermione would guard her thoughts closely, Merlin knew she had some secrets in that big brain of hers.

Hermione, Harry and Ron had decided that they all needed to stay moving until they figured out a plan.

It was painfully clear to Draco, they had nothing. Nonetheless, it worked for him for the time being. All he wanted was to not be at the Manor. Everything else was secondary.

Unbeknownst to Draco, it was becoming more and more clear to Hermione that they would need to break into Bellatrix's vault. She had been too paranoid they had been in there, and she suspected there was a very specific reason for that.

In a recent meeting with Harry, she'd advised him to make contact with the Goblin. They had to get into Gringotts somehow.

Since _that_ decision had been made, she'd avoiding thinking about it. It was a suicide mission and if her final days were to be hiding in a forest with Draco Malfoy, she could at least get some peaceful moments in reading.

Together, she and the boys had decided to exclude Malfoy from the plan. The consensus was that it was best he didn't know about their plans, or the horcruxes. Though she had convinced the boys that he wasn't working with the Death Eaters or planning to go back, she conceded that he would use that information to save his own life if captured. He was loyal to himself. Not their cause.

Draco was clearly resentful that she was keeping secrets and livid that there was a mission being planned without him.

"What is your problem Malfoy?" she snapped, shooting him an icy glare. He'd had an attitude all day and she was sick of it.

"Granger, we have been in this together for over a month now, why the fuck won't you involve me. I know you think Potty and Weasel are perfect, but I have skills too!" he growled.

Hermione rolled her eyes and slapped down her book, "You said yourself Malfoy, you're just using my skills! All you want is to get away… and that's fine! But I am participating in this war."

"Granger, you are going to get yourself killed!" he boomed, his voice eerily reminiscent of his father when angry.

Hermione lowered her voice and looked at him evenly, "I am a mudblood Draco, I have to fight…" she trailed off.

She would not yield.

That was the last they spoke that evening. When he woke up the next morning she was gone.

He was impressed she'd got around his wards, he'd deliberately avoided telling her about all of them – but clearly the smart witch had worked it out herself.

Reading the note she left, he felt an intense rage pulsate through his being. Rage and something else. Fear maybe? Fear not for himself for once, but for _her._

 _"Draco, I am sorry. It's happening today. I will send a Patronus when it is done."_

His mouth formed a hard line as he crushed the note and threw it across the room.

"Fuck!", he yelled, smashing his fist through their flimsy table.

The witch was gone, doing God knows what… and he was alone and helpless to assist.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Everyone ready for part three? Smut? Angst? Thanks as always to my loyal reviewers. I see you!


	41. The Escape - Part III

**Previously:** _"Fuck!", he yelled, smashing his fist through their flimsy table._

 _The witch was gone, doing God knows what… and he was alone and helpless to assist._

 **Notes:** Robbing the bank went down pretty much as it did in the book. I don't really go into it. Just go with it. Smut warning here. Seriously. Take heed.

 **Disclaimer:** M for adult themes. Do not read if you dislike foul language, dark themes… and smut. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Escape – Part III**

* * *

She sent for him as soon as they reached the shore. Shivering, she hoped he would arrive soon with the bag. If it was just them, she would have taken it, but obviously she couldn't have absconded and left Malfoy with nothing. He'd done nothing to deserve a betrayal like that.

Hermione knew it was a risk. He might decide not to come back, but after their time together, she decided it was a risk she was willing to take.

Regardless of her decision, her stomach was in knots. Not just over what they'd just pulled off – but in fear her decision was the wrong one.

"Where is your bag Mione?" growled Ron, shaking from his time in the frigid lake.

"Draco has it," she admitted.

"Draco is it now?" he snapped, narrowing his eyes. _As if he had any right to be jealous_ , Hermione thought angrily.

"Draco what?" said Malfoy distractedly, appearing out of nowhere and immediately searching out Hermione.

As soon as they locked eyes and he saw the state of her he began to pull fresh sets of clothes out of the bag.

"Is a prick…" grumbled Ron, picking up the clothes Draco threw at his feet.

Malfoy ignored him and stood in front of Hermione, raking his eyes over her as if to assess the damage. When he saw all of her cuts and scrapes his mouth formed a hard line. He was fuming, and she knew it. Though she had no idea why he was so concerned with her wellbeing these days. They weren't friends.

He opened his mouth to scald her, but was promptly interrupted by Harry, who looked like he had seen a ghost.

"He knows" said Harry breathily.

"What?" Screeched Hermione, panicked.

"Who knows about what?! What have you suicidal idiots been doing?" yelled Malfoy, exasperated.

Harry ignored him and addressed Ron and Hermione. "He knows we broke into Gringotts. He knows what we took. He knows we're hunting Horcruxes," he explained hurriedly.

Draco's looked like he was going to be sick. He'd grown up in a household filled with dark books and he knew damn well what a Horcrux was. And one didn't need to be a genius to guess who "he" was.

"Fuck," breathed Draco.

"For once, I agree with Malfoy," groaned Ron, looking like he had a stomach ache.

"What's the plan then?" asked Hermione. Her mind was whirring at a mile a minute and she felt like they needed to get control over the situation.

"We're going to have to split up again," started Harry.

"NO WAY!" snapped Ron, "I am not sending HER," he emphasised dramatically, "with HIM," he finished. Hermione rolled her eyes. She'd grown tired of his dramatic, childlike ways and was somewhat relieved he'd decided he didn't want her when she'd opted to stay with Draco in the first instance.

"Fuck off Weasel," snorted Malfoy, taking a step forward.

"Boys, stop it!" hissed Hermione, stepping between them and fixing them both with a glare.

"If we split up, it needs to remain in the same groups. Merlin knows neither of you boys can be trusted to be civil and work with Malfoy," she began.

Malfoy gave the boys a smug look.

"The same goes for you Malfoy," she replied, annoyed with his attitude. He immediately pouted and crossed his arms.

"It makes sense to keep things the same… and do not look at me like that Ronald Weasley! If Malfoy wanted to kill me in my bed, he would have gone and bloody done it by now. Ron… do use your brain for once," she lectured, rolling her eyes.

The smug look returned to Draco's face. He loved it when she was fired up like this. Not to mention, she was actually defending him, going against her precious Potter and Weasel.

"I am not happy about it, but I agree with Hermione," said Harry. Ron crossed his arms but didn't argue, neither did Draco or Hermione. "So, it's settled. I will go with Ron, Hermione goes with Draco. We keep a LOW PROFILE for two weeks. And I mean it when I say a low profile. We need to disappear again… particularly after the stunt we pulled today," he said, looking exhausted by it all. "We will reconvene in Hogsmeade in two weeks… then we are getting into Hogwarts somehow."

"Harry, that's crazy!" pleaded Hermione, "we need to meet before that, we need to plan!"

"When do our plans ever work Hermione?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose, "we plan, we get there, all hell breaks loose ... two weeks. I will get a message to you with a meeting point. The next one is at Hogwarts… I can feel it," he said, looking between Ron and Hermione.

"Do I want to know how you know this Potter?" interjected Draco uneasily.

"I will tell you later," said Hermione, pulling at Malfoy's sleeve, much to Ron's apparent disgust.

"Come off it Ron!" she snarled, beyond annoyed with the red head. They had far bigger issues than his dislike of Malfoy. "He knows now. And in case the two of you have not noticed. He was alone all day and knew where we would be just now. Do you see any Death Eaters? Snatchers? No? Funny that! He is NOT working against us," she said, feeling a peculiar need to defend the blonde prat.

"Just remember he's not with us either," warned Harry softly, squeezing her hand before he took Ron and left.

Hermione smiled weakly at the spot they disappeared from and took in a deep breath. The point Harry made was a good one, and she needed to prevent her strange desire to stand up for Malfoy from making her blind to the risk he posed. But that didn't change that for now they were on the same team and as such, her loyalty was to him.

"Let's go," she said to Draco, feeling drained physically and emotionally. Draco peered at her cautiously, unclear of the impact of Potter's words.

"Ok Granger," he replied softly, taking her hand. Now wasn't the time to push her for an answer as to what she was thinking – about him or anything else.

Feeling nostalgic, Hermione apparated them to some woods she had loved to come to with her parents as a child. It was a very muggle place and they were unlikely to be disturbed there, not by snatchers, anyway.

Plus, she just needed to be somewhere she felt safe. Somewhere familiar.

* * *

Hermione's screams were blood curdling as the brutish Snatchers tried to drag her with them, clearly not competent enough in their spell work to use anything other than force. They were amateurs, but force was enough against the petite, wandless witch.

Panic radiated off her knowing she hadn't told Malfoy where she was going. She'd only wanted a quiet moment to herself by the river. Living with Harry and Ron had been hard enough, living with someone she wasn't even friends with was a nightmare. A quiet moment was all she wanted. Now look where she was…

"Shut it, you little bitch!" growled the larger one.

Hermione closed her eyes and continued to struggle, though she knew it was useless. What the fuck were Snatchers doing there anyway? How could her luck be this rotten?

Just when she thought all hope was lost, a jet of green light shot past her into the smaller assailant. He immediately dropped down, the unmistakeable look of death on him.

The man holding her relinquished his grip in horror, furiously looking around for the culprit. That's when the second one came – unmistakeable in colour, the killing curse.

* * *

"Can I not," snapped Draco, "leave you alone," he added, voice escalating, "for two fucking MINUTES," he boomed, walking towards her angrily, "without you getting yourself into trouble?" he finished.

She was just lucky he had upped his wards since her last stunt, disappearing off in the night to rob a bank with her foolish band of idiots. He knew when she left the safe boundary and had followed her to make sure she didn't get into trouble.

And a bloody-good-fucking-thing he did, as far as he was concerned. It was a pity to have to use unforgivable in front of her, but the situation called for it. The scumbags had their hands all over her, calling her foul names. Plus, Snatchers were good for nothing. The wizarding world would be better off with these two gone.

Hermione stared down at them blankly.

"We will have to dispose of them. We can't let any muggles find them or they'll start investigating," she said quietly, stepping towards where one of them lay.

"I agree with you Granger, though I should note you're being remarkably calm about this," he replied, shocked that Miss Goody-two-shoes did not want to give him a verbal whipping for murdering two ne'er-do-wells. He figured she'd lecture him or scream or… something.

"I have seen a lot of death Malfoy… I have been in this war a long time," she replied solemnly, aiming her wand at the lifeless body of the large man. "It's not something I agree with, but you saved me, and looking at these two, probably others if they were let to get away."

Taking a deep breath, she focused on the task at hand.

" _Corporis Interitum_ ," she said quietly, watching him turn to ash before her eyes. She cleared her throat and looked at Draco awkwardly before repeating the action on the smaller man.

Unmoved by what he had done and what she had done to cover for him, he looked at her angrily, ready to return to his tirade.

"Ganger, you could have gotten yourself killed! I turn my back for a moment and you're off robbing bloody banks of getting yourself caught by fucking snatchers? Don't you know what will happen if they take you back to the Manor? Be more fucking careful…FUCK!" he bellowed, turning abruptly and storming back towards their camp.

He stopped in his tracks when he didn't hear her following and spun to face her again.

Sighing loudly, he turned around and glared at the stunned witch. "Come on…" he growled, "NOW! I am not letting YOU out of my bloody sight Granger, I told you this!" he finished dangerously.

Reluctantly, she followed his command, letting him steer her back towards the tent.

* * *

Hermione came out from behind the curtain between her area and the living area of the tent sometime later that night wearing one of the oversize Quidditch shirts Draco had packed when leaving the Manor.

Draco eyed her legs inconspicuously before going back to his book.

"Um, Draco, I need a distraction," she announced after clearing her throat.

Draco looked at the witch, who was giving him a look he hadn't seen before, though he was far too tired to read into it. The stress of the day had not worn off him, and he felt impossibly tense. Still, Granger never asked him for much and spent most of her time researching or coming up with their moving strategies, so he figured he ought to try to give her what she wanted.

Sighing deeply, he stood up and walked towards a nearby side table. "I think I have wizard's chess in here somewhere," he said, fossicking around in the drawer.

Before he knew what was happening, she grabbed him by the shirt and turned him to face her. He noticed she looked nervous and her pupils were somewhat dilated.

"What are you doing Granger?" he asked, watching her drop to her knees on the floor before him.

"I've heard some of your thoughts you know. You're not the only person around who knows that little trick," she said, biting her lip and looking up at him as she unclasped his belt.

Was this really happening? He wasn't sure, but whether it was a dream or reality he wasn't about to stop her.

"Have you now?" he replied; his mouth suddenly very dry. Some of the things he had been thinking were very dark. He'd wanted to do bad things to her on a few occasions, particularly when she'd angered him by endangering herself. Then there were the things that he had thought of that were less dark and more of the filthy variety. The places he'd wanted to put his cock… for example.

"Relax," she said, pressing her hand to his flat stomach, "I owe you for today… and everything," she purred, sliding down his underwear and releasing his impressive, now profoundly hard, length.

Hermione wasn't surprised. She'd heard good things about what Draco Malfoy had in his trousers.

"Granger," he said in a husky, urgent tone, "I owe you too, you don't ha..." he trailed off as she pressed her lips to the tip of his weeping manhood.

"Thank you for looking out for me today Malfoy… and before that too," she said against him, taking him suddenly to the back of her throat.

"Fuck," he groaned, pressing himself further into her and causing the young witch to gag.

Hermione groaned against him and began to slide her mouth up and down, twirling her tongue around like he was a rare sweet.

When she began to massage his balls, he grabbed her hair and twisted it in his fist. He'd always made fun of her hair, but part of him knew, even then, it's because he'd wanted to run his hands through it, to pull it…

He could hear his own jagged breaths as he looked down at her beautiful form, divine in his old shirt. Until he stayed with her, he preferred women that were done up and expensive looking. Now he'd learned a whole new appreciation for the natural look. She was effortlessly gorgeous, and so sexy on her knees for him.

All thoughts of suggesting that she didn't have to do it were firmly out the window and he became more and more frantic in his movements, using the grip he had on her hair to take her mouth.

He could see her eyes watering as he touched the back of her throat, but it didn't make him stop. He could tell she was enjoying it; she was enjoying giving him what he wanted. Below him, he saw her fingers sneak below the shirt to play with herself, and he wished desperately that he could see that.

But that would mean giving up her pretty little mouth, and that was not going to happen.

* * *

Hermione loved it. She loved the power she had over him as he took her mouth. His pleasure was hers to give and for once it was the only thing she focused on.

Horcruxes, Voldemort, her failed 'thing' with Ron all faded to the background and there was only him and what they were doing. She wasn't inexperienced but she'd never done something so bold before, and there was something so primal in the rough way he was using her. Hermione loved it.

She knew he wanted her this way from the snippets of thoughts she'd overheard… and there was a lot more he'd thought about doing to her too. Some of it scared her, but mostly it left her feeling frustrated with wet knickers.

"I am going to cum in your mouth Granger, you'll like that won't you?" he purred, using her hair to pull her mouth off him for long enough to answer. She could tell it was a command but also a request for permission. He wasn't going to do anything she didn't want, and she knew it.

"Yes," she gasped, somewhat breathless from his onslaught.

"Good girl… such a good girl. Always were the teachers' pet… weren't you love? He purred, resuming his punishing pace.

Hermione moaned against him, impossibly turned on.

Without further warning, he emptied his seed into the back of her throat, not withdrawing until he was completely milked for all he had.

When he pulled himself from her lips, she wiped her mouth and tried to return quickly to her bed. She couldn't believe how bold she'd been and what she'd just done. A mixture of embarrassment and desire to avoid talking about it overtook her. But Draco was having none of it, pulling her back by the wrist firmly.

He wore a dangerous look on his face, and more fire in his eyes than she had ever seen from the usually sullen wizard. Gripping the side of her neck tightly, he backed her into the side table and planted a surprisingly gentle kiss on her swollen lips, unbothered by where her mouth had just been.

Hermione swallowed nervously and looked up at him as he wiped the water away from her eyes.

"If only I knew what that mouth was like years ago," he smiled, nipping her earlobe after delivering his sinful message.

Hermione shivered as he ran his hands along her curves reverently.

"What to do with you now?" he mused out loud, clicking his tongue.

"You don't have to…" she began.

"Oh, I think you'll find I do," he replied with a wicked smirk.

* * *

"You're so wet love, is this all for me?" he asked, holding her thighs wide. She flushed slightly but she was too turned on to be embarrassed.

Draco slid two of his long fingers into her, eliciting a gasp from the young witch.

"I asked you," he said huskily, "is this all for me?" he added, halting his ministrations.

"Yes!" she snapped breathily, "Yes, just keep going!"

He smirked, "bossy as ever Granger," he mumbled as he doubled his efforts, pumping his fingers and using his wicked tongue to stimulate her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Draco could feel she was building up to an orgasm and wanted to be inside of her when she broke. Gracefully, he rose from his position on the floor to full height, admiring the flustered witch perched precariously on the edge of the side table.

Lining himself up, he slammed into her without ceremony, causing Hermione to gasp with the sheer force of it. He stalled slightly, a small amount of guilt that perhaps he should have warned her or given her a moment to adjust. It was his first time with her and he didn't know where her boundaries were.

Reading his body language, she pushed herself into him and pulled him forward by the collar of the shirt he was still wearing. "Don't be gentle," she purred, nibbling his earlobe.

Feeling like all of his Christmases had come at once he thrust into her with abandon determined to enjoy the succulent little treat who had so conveniently delivered herself to him.

As he took enjoyed her at a punishing pace, he took deliberate pleasure in slamming her so hard it sent her backwards into the wall, much to her obvious delight.

"Fuck," he heard her groan in his ear after a particularly vicious thrust. "You like that pet?" he asked. Repeating the action.

"Yes yes yes, fuck yes, Draco," she panted. His name in that breathy tone drove him insane.

He immediately began trailing frantic kisses along her neck, biting her and leaving teeth marks as he pulled her closer. They were impossibly close but somehow, he wanted more of her.

She moaned loudly and continued to buck against him, meeting each and every thrust.

"You like it when I fuck you like this don't you love?" He asked huskily when his eyes met hers, both dark with lust.

Between vicious thrusts she somehow managed to articulate an answer, "yes...ah... fuck... you like fucking me like this don't you?" she gasped in the sexiest voice he had ever heard.

Goody two shoes Granger sounded beautiful when she was being filthy for him. She looked beautiful too.

"Mmmmmmm you know what to say to a man pet," he purred, rubbing her bud as he looked down lustily at where they had connected - her body swallowing him whole. She rocked her hips on him again, causing him to groan.

Draco was grateful for his natural stamina, because this witch was a handful. An unexpected handful. He could taste the salt of her sweat as he dipped his head to her breasts. She arched her back to give him better access. Draco said a silent thank you to the gods that he'd managed to get his shirt off her earlier.

"Suck," she instructed, and, under her spell, he did just as she instructed. He probably would have walked off a cliff at that point if she asked him to. It was unlike anything he was used to. Normally he gave all the orders.

His erratic thrusts slowed, the mood between the pair changing. He kissed her sensuously as he slowed down to savour her.

"You don't know what you've done Granger," he whispered against her lips as he lifted her up to take her to bed.

* * *

They hadn't spoken about it. But they'd done it again… and again. She had no idea what it meant, but it was pleasure she wasn't about to deny her teenage hormones.

For once in her life, she wasn't keen to overanalyse things. For starters, one or both of them probably wouldn't make it. Which is why she was so flustered at his insistence that they should talk about it.

"Draco, why are you so set on talking about this? Why ruin a good thing? What we have been doing has been fun… but we are in a war, and me and everyone like me will be wiped out if we lose – I hardly think the meaning behind our shagging is that important right now!" she whined, taking a sip of her tea.

Draco glared at her. "I am glad to see I am so unimportant to you Granger," he said defensively.

"I didn't say that," she replied, "I am just saying, can't we just enjoy the time we have left?"

"You talk as though we will be dead in a few weeks," he said coolly.

"And you don't think we will be?" she asked angrily.

"NO!" he growled, pulling at his blonde tresses in frustration.

"Malfoy…" she began, taking pause at the flash of anger in his eyes for having used his surname. He seemed to hate it when she used his, but he had no issue with hers. It was yet another thing she was trying to avoid analysing. "Draco…." She said softly, "we need to be realistic."

"Fine. Let's be realistic Hermione. The Dark Lord might win… and which point we are both dead – Because I'd sooner throw myself off the nearest tower than serve him, even if I was forgiven," he said.

Hermione put down her tea and placed her hand on his leg. Draco subconsciously covered it with his own.

"Or, you could die fighting and I live on… or I may die fighting and you live on," he continued. "yes," she said, looking into her tea.

"OR, we may both survive, with Potter triumphant. That's what I want to talk about," he said. He'd always been stubborn, and he wasn't going to drop it.

"Draco," she whined, "why?"

"Why are you so keen to avoid it? You don't want to admit you wouldn't want to be with a former Death Eater after the war. Just say it Hermione," he replied bitterly.

Hermione pulled her hand away violently.

"First of all, fuck you!" she snapped. He looked shocked at her sudden outburst. "I am not the kind of person who would listen to people's inaccurate views of you. But face it Draco, I am the only witch around now. Who is to say, once you get access to other options, and your vault back, you even want to be with me? We've only been shagging a week – why are we even talking about being together anyway?" she asked.

"You think I am going to run off with the first pretty witch in a skirt I see then do you Granger?" he asked, pulling at her sweater to keep her seated next to him.

"You could. Or maybe I'll be interested in someone else," she added. If she had of been looking at him, she would have seen a dangerous look cross his face. A look a few unfortunate visitors at the Manor had seen over the years. "I am just saying, anything could happen and it seems the least of our worries," she finished.

"So, I am just a casual shag to you Granger?" he asked, still keeping hold of her.

"I didn't say that," she said quietly, looking down at her thighs as he slid a hand between them.

"I don't understand you at all," he purred, kissing her neck. "I thought witch's wanted commitment and interest," he added, turning on the charm to try and get the answer he wanted.

"All I do is worry and think Draco. I barely sleep, you see it," she said quietly, looking at him pleadingly.

Draco nodded against her lips as he kissed them. He was as disappointed as he was worried. She'd lost weight too. Perhaps now wasn't the time. He'd always got what he wanted, and he knew he was selfish. For the first time, Draco resolved to put someone else's feelings before his own.

"Don't make me have to think about this?" she pleaded, looking into his eyes.

"Ok love, whatever you need," he whispered. He wouldn't push her today. She was all he had, and her feelings mattered to him more than his own. A thought that bothered him to no end.

* * *

Hermione sighed as he entered her from behind, holding her close as he snuggled behind her in the small bed.

"You're so exquisite you know... these girls... Pansy, Astoria, Daphne... they'll make men wait. Wait until they marry them and give them the keys to the vault. But not you. You're letting me... you're going to let me... have you over and over today. And even still, if you came to one of those stuffy parties... you'd be the classiest woman there," he whispered in her ear.

"Why are you saying these things?" she whispered, enjoying the feel of him stretching her so deliciously, his hot breath in her ear giving her tingles all over.

"Because they're true, Hermione," he replied huskily, a moan escaping from his throat. He was usually a hard and fast kind of guy, but he had discovered a real penchant for taking her slowly. Though, he suspected it was more the witch, rather than the act itself, he so enjoyed.

It extended his intimate time with her. He felt like it made time stop, or at least slow. And that's what he wanted more than anything. More time. More time with her before everything changed… or ended.

"Well you know I would never be at any of those social events," she said, distracting him from his fanciful thoughts. "Mmmmmm," she purred sweetly as he hit a particularly sensitive spot in her body.

"If by some miracle Potter wins this and we both survive…I'll take you," he promised, pressing his hand possessively to her stomach and pulling her closer.

When the silence bean to concern him, he paused their lovemaking.

"You're taking me now," she breathed when she noticed, pressing back against him.

"Don't change the subject," he said, brushing hair from the side of her face.

"Probably not the best idea in that crowd. She said, relieved when he started to move inside her again.

"If Potter wins and we survive... everything's going to change. For the better. We can go wherever we want," he argued.

"We?" she asked. She didn't want to make any promises, nor did she want any from him. That was a recipe for disaster.

"Do you really think I would let you go Granger… I told you from the beginning, you don't know what you've done," he said possessively, sucking her neck just enough to bruise.

"Where is this coming from?" she asked.

With another thrust he turned her head so she was almost facing him and placed a long and dragging kiss on her lips.

"You feel so good love, so wet for me…" he purred, avoiding the question.

* * *

Draco winced as he pulled himself up. He knew this moment would come. He had played it over and over in his mind. Every scenario. But it always led to this. To his father.

He touched his chest briefly, feeling for the object he was looking for. The item he took from the family safe shortly before Hermione was delivered too him. His last chance.

The battlefield was quiet and he could hear Hermione's laboured breathing behind him as he stood, blocking her body with his own. He didn't dare turn his head to check on her, lest he take his eyes of the real threat.

A few feet away stood Lucius Malfoy proudly, wand pointed at his only son.

"The Mudblood… Really Draco? Can't even give you a prisoner for a one-night stand without falling in love with her and running off… pathetic," he spat. Hermione moved behind him but Draco shoved her back, continuing to shield her. Together they could take him down, but one may get injured… or worse. Draco needed that not to be Hermione.

"Her name is Hermione, Father," replied Draco calmly. Deep inside himself, he knew he was ready. Come what may. He knew what he wanted Lucius to do.

"The name of a Mudblood is immaterial Draco… I raised you better. I raised you to understand that," replied Lucius, narrowing his eyes at Draco.

"Raised me better?" spat Draco, "to be a rapist? A murderer? I think I can do BETTER than that," Draco snapped, disgusted this man was his blood.

He'd always been a coward. A boy. But not today. Today he was a man. A man who would stand up to his father and defend his witch. A man who would do the right thing at any cost, even if that cost were his life, should his plan backfire.

"I will give you one more chance son. Give up the Mudblood and come home," his father implored.

"Over my dead body," hissed the younger Malfoy.

"Have it your way then… _Avada Kedavra_ ," boomed Lucius, levelling the killing curse at his only son.

Draco felt it only a moment as blinding green faded to black.

* * *

Though his head was throbbing, he knew he wasn't dead. But whatever it was, he sure as shit didn't feel very good. Worse, he could hear Hermione whimpering.

Was Lucius hurting her? Or was she crying for him? Either way, he knew he needed to go to her. With every ounce of focus, he opened his eyes and shuffled on the ground, letting out a shaky breath as he failed to sit up.

"Draco?" asked Hermione incredulously, dropping to her knees to hold him. "I am alright love. What about father?" he asked weakly, dry mouthed and tired.

Looking over at Lucius's sorry, dead form, she scowled. "Dead. Though, I don't understand how," she replied. "I saw it Draco, I saw him kill you with my own eyes!"

Draco let out a bitter laugh as he rolled to the side and spat some blood from his mouth. He must have bitten his tongue when the curse hit him.

"I had a little help," he replied finally, pulling a ring threaded on a gold chain from under his collar. He smiled softly as Hermione touched it tentatively.

"What did it do?" she asked him, turning it over between her fingers.

"Family ring Granger. It'll deflect any curse made by another family member. Turning on your own is the only real unforgiveable in the Malfoy family. Seems father forgot that lesson," he smirked.

Hermione slapped his arm. "You could have bloody told me! You scared me half to death Malfoy."

Finally able, he sat himself up, using Hermione as a prop.

"I pinched it from the safe not long before you came along. Mother told me about it when I was younger. It's common in a family like ours that a cousin or distant relative wanting money or power might try and murder their way to it… I figured at some point I would have to face father and this would be handy to have," he explained.

"But, you surely didn't know you and I would…" she said, blushing slightly.

"Shag all over the forests of England?" he said cheekily, his father's absence leaving him feeling free and more like himself than he had in years, despite his body feeling as though he were one hundred years old.

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that, but yes," she said, looking down at the blonde and blushing. He loved that he still made her blush, despite the laundry list of explicit things she'd engaged in with him.

"True. I didn't know. I hadn't decided if I would use it… not until… you know," he said, pushing her hair aside and moving to kiss her cheek.

"You brilliant… suicidal… idiot!" she exclaimed, ignoring the blood and returning his kiss to the lips.

"What about everyone else?" he asked, suddenly concerned about the rest of their peers. They'd taken down Lucius, but he hadn't been with Hermione most of the night. He'd spent most of it looking for her frantically.

This time it was Hermione's turn to smirk. "Didn't you hear? He's dead. They did it!" she said, taking his hand, "it's done... we're free."

"You're free," he said evenly, stroking her neck, "I still have a lot to answer for."

* * *

 **Three Months Later…**

* * *

"In summary, his most serious acts were committed as minor, and under extreme duress," said McGonagall, the lead representative for Hogwarts students accused of War Acts associated with their parents. Draco was relieved she was on his side and willing to speak for him.

"As soon as it was possible for him to escape, he did, and in doing so, saved the life of one of the most prominent figures in the War, Miss Hermione Granger," she continued, placing a calming hand on Draco's shoulder.

He was terrified. It was entirely possible he would spend time in Azkaban for what he had done – and part of him believed he deserved it.

"He then went on to assist the fight against the Dark Lord. He fought his family, his former friends, and ultimately, lost his father while defending Miss Granger," finished the severe witch.

"Thank you, Professor. The panel will now ask Mr Malfoy a few questions," replied Interim Minister Shacklebolt. They'd not had time for electoral process since the war, but no one had objected to Kingsley Shacklebolt standing in for the meantime.

"Thank you Minister," she replied, nodding and stepping back into the shadows.

"I remind the panel; Mr Malfoy has been administered with Veritaserum in accordance with government policy. His answers will be truthful," said the Minister.

Draco swallowed deeply as he looked up at the large panel. If he were to be acquitted, they'd all need to agree. He'd been advised his chances were 50/50. No one thought if sentenced it would be a long one, but any time at Azkaban would be damaging.

"How did you come into contact with Miss Granger during the war?" asked an older, well dressed wizard Draco didn't recognise.

"She was ... given to me as a... play thing," he said, hanging his head in shame.

"Was this regular for you?" asked a younger witch, trying to mask her obvious disgust.

"No. It was an ongoing issue between myself and my father," replied Draco, unable to look her in the eye.

"Why did you refuse these offers?" asked the same witch.

"It was wrong," said Draco bluntly.

"But you accepted Miss Granger? Why?" she asked, leaning forward in obvious curiosity.

"I knew her. I knew I could trust her. I knew that between us we could get out of there and survive for a long period of time or indefinitely," he answered, honestly, of course.

"Any other reason?" asked Arthur Weasley, who had clearly got a significant promotion in the post war bureaucratic landscape.

"I did not wish to see her abused or killed. I had a soft spot for her. I have had a soft spot for her for a long time," admitted Draco. Arthur's slight smile didn't go unnoticed by Draco. He felt some relief knowing at least one person would likely be on his side.

Stepping from the shadows, McGonagall cleared her throat. "I think it's quite clear this boy does not need to be punished beyond what he has already endured. As outlined earlier in the hearing, his childhood and what his parents subjected him to in that manor is more than enough punishment for anything he may have done at their behest, and tantamount to child abuse," she argued, head held high.

Draco kept his head down as the panel cast their votes, their hushed voices far too distant to understand.

"Mister Malfoy," said the Minister.

"Yes Sir," replied Draco, gripping his chair with white knuckles.

"This panel concurs with the arguments put forward by Minerva, it would not be appropriate to find you guilty of criminal charge. You have a second chance Mr Malfoy," he said, looking at Draco pointedly, "use it wisely."

"Yes Sir," said Draco.

"Draco Malfoy is cleared of all charge," announced the Minister, "advise the press gallery."

* * *

"So, you're a free man," smiled Hermione, taking his hand excitedly as he walked from the courtroom, "what now?" she asked, giving him a look far too naughty to be appropriate in public.

"Would you like to get dinner with me?" he asked innocently, taking her hand. She knew better than to think all he was suggesting was dinner.

"I'll think about it," she joked, strolling with him toward the lifts out of the court area, unbothered by the eyes and flashbulbs trained on them.

When the elevator doors shut, he pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her back.

"Thank you for everything," he said sincerely, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you too," she said quietly, burrowing into his chest. It had been a long time since she'd been allowed to touch him due to the legal proceedings and his solitary house arrest.

"Have you thought about dinner yet? Or have you found another wizard in my absence… It may shock you to know I've not found any new witches during solitary confinement," he joked, though there was an edge to his tone.

"There's no one else Draco, of course I will go with you," she said seriously.

"I guess my father got one thing right in his miserable life," said Draco, smiling.

"What's that?' she asked.

"He delivered you to me, all but wrapped in a bow, if I recall correctly," he said wickedly, leading Hermione to blush.

"You know," he said, leaning in, "those knickers are still at the Manor, I think I could salvage them…maybe I should bring them over tonight."

"Ok, if you're a good boy," she began, slipping her hand down to his belt buckle and causing his breath to hitch, "a very good boy…" she purred "…you can have desert," she said, giving him a squeeze through his trousers.

He tried to reply, but she'd already stepped away from him, looking as innocent as ever for the waiting press as the lift doors opened into the Ministry lobby.

Draco shook his head as he walked forward, "wicked witch," he mumbled, sensing her smirk beside him.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

I am really struggling with writers block, motivation and wanting to write long detailed one shots right now... but I am always thinking of Dramione Lemons. Considering taking a cue from AurorAuthor 'Lets Make Lemonade' series and writing my shorter lemons for those citrus enthusiasts until such time that I am keen to return to this or another multi-chapter.

In short, I never think that writing on here will be over for me... but I definitely think it has slowed and will remain that way as life and work becomes more and more hectic.

Either way, as always, I read and appreciate all of your reviews and requests **(seriously, if I get the right request I will do it)** and appreciate you all so much - especially those who have been with me from the beginning and those who review every time. I see you! xxx


End file.
